


Decerto

by saengie, YeonAh



Series: Signs [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SS501, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gladiators, Hybrids, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Slavery, Smut, cameos from other groups, lots of cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 246,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saengie/pseuds/saengie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeonAh/pseuds/YeonAh
Summary: The job of a fighter is to do one thing: win. As preparation for the annual Decerto Tournament goes underway, two longstanding rival houses purchase their newest fighters, each with their own motives for crowning their fighter as Champion. But only one fighter can ultimately win...and for the other, it means death.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel is in the works so posting this fic here in case anyone wants to read it

In the arena, a fighter must be constantly on his guard, the give and take of hits and ground that came with sizing up your opponent. Study their weaknesses, their strengths, which side to attack first, when to go for the kill. 

These were the things that HyungJoon had to know, not because he would ever step foot into the arena, but because his very livelihood depended on it. Not just in training the fighters, but in dealing with the society that came with the privilege of being an owner. 

Chin up, he looked ever the part of a high class nobleman, even if the others in the auction house would snub their noses at him, he knew his place was here amongst them. His father owned one of the greatest training houses, and they had earned that right to be here.

Eyes trained to see the very best of a fighter, HyungJoon surveyed the line of slaves in the lot that was up for sale. One or two would be nice, but he hadn't settled on any particular one yet. "The dragon, or the tiger?" he asked his companion.

Chocolate eyes surveyed those behind the metal bars, put up for the safety of the bidders. It didn't surprise the second man that HyungJoon had singled out those two particular slaves; they had by far the most potential, especially for what was intended for them.

"A dragon is a gamble, master," HyungJoon's companion replied quietly. Unlike the nobleman, this one was dressed simply, just enough attention spared to show their training house was not lacking money. "They lash at their owners as often as the opponent. The tiger is a strong, safe bet." 

"Yes, a _safe_ bet," HyungJoon frowned at that. "We're looking for the next champion, KyuJong. We need a fierce fighter. A tiger is strong, but a dragon... a dragon would have all eyes on the Kim house for once."

"...Yes, of course," KyuJong nodded, looking down for a moment before lifting his gaze and scanning the area again. He paused momentarily, gaze catching on someone at the other side of the bidding room. "Master...the son of the Jung house is present." 

HyungJoon looked at KyuJong and then to where his gaze was directed at. "Damn, I was hoping he wouldn't be coming to this one. His champion was defeated in his last match yes? I bet he'll go for the dragon." He looked back again at the fighters, sighing a little.

"That will drive the price up," KyuJong noted quietly. "Will you bid against him for the dragon?" The Jung house had a lot of money to throw around, and it would be just embarrassing for the Kim house to lose in a bidding war against them. 

Considering his options, HyungJoon watched the dragon for a long moment, noting his muscle and sleek form. The fighter was in top condition and he hated the idea of giving up on something so easily, but he knew he couldn't compete against the Jung house. His attention turned to the tiger. "A safe bet is better than nothing," he said quietly. "If he goes for the dragon, I'll settle for the tiger."

Nodding in understanding, KyuJong looked away from the slaves to the man sitting beside him. "Any sign can make a good fighter, master. A rat can beat a dragon if trained in his strengths." 

"I'm aware, thank you," HyungJoon said brusquely. "It's just a matter of first impressions. A dragon is a formidable opponent, even a seasoned fighter would pause before taking him on. It also looks good on the house to have a champion of that quality."

"Of course," KyuJong ducked his head, falling silent. He noticed the rest of the room quietened soon after; the bidding had begun. Even the slaves lined up at the front were quiet, save for the dragon irritably hitting one one wing against the cage he was in.

No matter what HyungJoon thought, KyuJong silently hoped the dragon wouldn't end up in the Kim house. Their power was grossly overrated, as was that of the tiger. Those smaller fighters to the sides, the rooster and rat, wouldn't be spared a second glance. 

Stepping back a little from the bars, HyungJoon crossed his arms over his chest and watched the proceedings. The first up for bidding was a fine looking ox, all muscle and brute strength, though usually a little thick in the brains department. Most ox were used as general labor, but this one was hard trimmed as a fighter should be. HyungJoon glanced at the other bidders, not wanting to focus too intently on his competition, the son of the Jung house, but he was curious if the older man would pick up any other fighters as well.

The ox sold to one of the smaller houses and the bidding moved on. HyungJoon wanted at least one, but if another looked decent enough he'd purchase two. There was at least a decent looking boar amongst the mix. After another two or three rounds, the auctioneer had moved to stand in front of the dragon's cage. HyungJoon's eyes went to the older man again, and waited to see if he was going to make a move.

KyuJong watched as well, and wasn't surprised when as the auctioneer called for bidders, the Jung's son was one of those to lift his number into the air. The price of the dragon steadily climbed higher, one by one the other houses dropping out as the Jung House kept the highest bid.

It was clear what this outcome was going to be. KyuJong looked towards HyungJoon for his reaction. 

Having faced a fair bit of disappointment in his life, HyungJoon was careful not to let it show in his expression. The amount paid for the dragon was far more than he would have been comfortable with spending; he did have other slaves to feed. The dragon's cage was pushed from the room to wait in the holding room while the rest of the auction continued. A dog and a boar were sold off and then it was the tiger's turn.

Trying not to look too eager, HyungJoon waited for the first couple of bids to go, making sure the Jung house hadn't intended on taking this one as well before making his first bid.

Keeping a careful eye on those in the room, KyuJong noticed how the son of the Jung house looked back at them, lips curled slightly. Whatever the man was thinking though, the sign bearing his bid number remained in his lap.

Turning his attention to the other bidders, KyuJong noticed a few others lift their numbers to challenge HyungJoon's bid. They were all smaller houses though; a few of them had already spent money on other fighters and wouldn't have enough left over to worry HyungJoon. There was one that looked like he would be trouble though, the representative of the Han house, a house that frequently bit off more than it could chew. HyungJoon would be able to outbid him certainly, but how high would the price be driven before then? 

HyungJoon's eyes tightened slightly when it became a bidding war between them, knowing full well the Han house couldn't afford how high he would be able to. It was just a matter of waiting until the other realized he wouldn't be able to pay the bids he was making. HyungJoon wasn't about to lose the tiger to someone, not with the Jung house watching.

"Sold, to the representative of the Kim house," the auctioneer said when the other couldn't match HyungJoon's bid. Smirking a little, HyungJoon crossed his arms and eyed his new fighter. Now that he wasn't so focused on the dragon, he could appreciate the tiger's form. It was definitely a good purchase, and KyuJong was right, it was a safe bet. He'd have to reward the slave later for his help.

The tiger was rolled out of the room as the bidding started on the last two, the rat and rooster. The rat at least went for a decent price; while they weren't the most popular of fighters, they were sneaky and could outwit their opponents. The rooster on the other hand, had no such luck. The first bid was the winning bid, and a scornfully low one at that. He probably wouldn't even make it into the arena.

As the auction drew to a close, KyuJong sighed inwardly and clasped his hands in front of him, waiting for HyungJoon to leave so he could collect on his prize. 

HyungJoon frowned a little, he had hoped to buy one of the others as well, but the tiger had cost too much to justify spending more on a second fighter. "Let's go," he said softly to KyuJong, turning and heading towards the door. "Maybe a safe bet was what the Kim house needed after all," he said, trying to cheer up the other man a little.

Following behind HyungJoon, KyuJong nodded his head slightly. "It has been a while since there has been a tiger in the Kim house," he said quietly, keeping close to his master as the other bidders started to leave as well. 

"It has, we were just kids," HyungJoon said, moving through the crowd towards the doors to the collections area. "I'll be putting this new fighter into your care while he adjusts to the house. I hope that won't be too much for you."

"It won't be," KyuJong shook his head, keeping an eye on those around them. "Do you plan to start his training right away? The tournament is soon." 

"I would like to, but we need to have his skill evaluated first," HyungJoon said, approaching the doors. He stopped and looked around, his lips pursed a little. "We can bet that Jung house will put the dragon in the tournament as well, at least we have an advantage there."

"And what advantage would that be?"

KyuJong managed not to jump, head snapping up to the room they'd just entered. The son of the Jung house was already there (had he left the bidding area before them?), standing in front of the cage that held the dragon. He was looking back at them, lips quirked slightly. "Congratulations on the tiger, he looks like a promising fighter." 

Biting down on the inside of his cheek, HyungJoon inclined his head slightly to the other man. "Thank you, and the same to you on your dragon," he said, moving into the room a little more. "Can't say I didn't have my eye on him at first, but dragon's are a little hot tempered and can be hard to control."

"That they are, but we're up for the challenge," Jung YunHo chuckled, looking back at the dragon who was glowering at them all before turning his attention to HyungJoon. "Looking forward to facing you both in the arena. Do you have an airship to return in? If not, you're free to transport your fighter on mine, since we're going to the same location anyways." 

HyungJoon tried not to scowl at the question. He knew YunHo hadn't meant that as an intentional dig, but it still set HyungJoon's teeth on edge. "No, we don't have an airship, we took a cab," he said, forcing the smile. "If it's not too much bother, I would appreciate the favor greatly. Transporting fighters on ground is expensive."

"It is, and unnecessarily long. You will need as much time as you can get preparing for the tournament," YunHo chuckled, turning away from HyungJoon and waving one of the auction servants over. "I'll make the necessary arrangements, the ship will leave shortly." 

"Thank you, YunHo," HyungJoon said, inclining his head again. "We'll take our leave now then, I guess we'll be seeing how well your dragon fares on the practice field? I'm very interested to see how well he does."

"Same for your tiger," the older man nodded back to him. "See you there." His eyes flicked between them, before his lips curled in amusement. "Oh, and your rabbit's ears are showing."

KyuJong 'eeped' and covered the long furry ears with his hands, flustered. Not again. 

HyungJoon glanced at KyuJong, frowning slightly. He had thought KyuJong would be passed this by now. "I think he looks good with the ears," he said, turning to go back out the doors. "Come along, rabbit."

"Y-yes master," KyuJong followed after HyungJoon meekly, pulling his hood up while he tried to will the ears to disappear again. Of all times for this to happen, it _had_ to be in front of the Jung house. They'd been rivals since HyungJoon's grandfather's time, the Kim house always just one step behind. 

Leaving the room, HyungJoon took a different way back to the waiting cabs below on the street. The back hallways and staircases were mostly empty except for the occasional worker. When he was sure they were alone, HyungJoon stopped on one of the landings, turning KyuJong toward him and pushing the hood off his head. "I thought you said you were getting better?" he asked quietly in concern.

Long rabbit ears dangling past his shoulders, KyuJong lowered his head in shame. "I'm sorry, I'm trying," he said, keeping his voice down. "Crowds are still...an issue. It won't happen again." 

"Well that's a lie," HyungJoon snorted, shaking his head. "If you can't control, don't make promises you'll break KyuJong. We'll work on it. I should take you out with me more often so you can have more experience with crowds." Settling one hand on KyuJong's shoulder, he tucked his fingers under the rabbit's chin and tilted his head back up to look at him. "At least it was YunHo, who has known you as long as I have. It would be worse if it was say... the fights commissioner or something."

Nodding a little, KyuJong looked back at the other man, not for the first time glad he had a kind master rather than the type his brothers and sisters had. He owed his life to the Kim house. "I am sorry master, I promise I'll practice on it." At least his tail hadn't appeared too, the ears were embarrassing enough. 

"As long as you practice, that's enough for me," HyungJoon said, smiling brightly at him. "And I like the ears, I think they look cute. You shouldn't have to be embarrassed about them, not around me okay? At home, you can have ears all you want, how does that sound?"

That coaxed a smile out of the slave, KyuJong nodding. "I'd like that, thank you." Concentrating, he focused until the rabbit ears disappeared and were replaced by a normal pair of human ears again. Exhaling slowly, KyuJong looked back at HyungJoon. "Okay, I'm ready again." 

"Alright, let's go home then," HyungJoon smiled, turning and going down the stairs first. "It's going to be a long trip back, I'll probably take a nap."

"Should I wake you before we reach home?" KyuJong asked, following him down the stairs. 

"Yes, cause I just know YunHo's going to be waiting there for me," HyungJoon sighed heavily. "I think this whole rivalry thing would be much easier if I could hate the guy, but he's always so nice."

"Your father had no issues hating his," KyuJong watched the back of HyungJoon's head as they walked, reaching the stair landing. 

"That's because everyone knows YunHo's father is an ass, even YunHo will tell you that," HyungJoon said, keeping his voice down. Even if YunHo now ran the training house, his father was still a very influential member of the arena.

"True..." KyuJong nodded slowly. "Do you have to hate him, though? Shared practice field aside...why keep the rivalry?" 

"Because I've spent my entire life growing up under his shadow," HyungJoon said, reaching the main floor and turning to go towards the doors. "I have always come in second to him, and just once I want to be able to beat him."

Nodding again, KyuJong lightly touched HyungJoon's elbow. "This might be your year then. There's no guarantee that dragon will even _listen_ to him, let alone be a worthwhile fighter." 

"True," HyungJoon nodded, glancing down at the hand on his elbow. "Thank you for your input again, you know I always value your opinion."

"Glad to be of use," KyuJong smiled as they stopped at the sidewalk, the slave finding them a cab and opening the door for HyungJoon. 

Plopping down onto the seat, HyungJoon waited until KyuJong was seated next to him before stretching out, using KyuJong's lap as a pillow. "Don't forget to wake me up before we get there," he said with a yawn.

Blinking down at the other man, KyuJong smiled fondly, a light pink in his cheeks as he made sure HyungJoon was comfortable as well as safe. "Of course master," he said softly, settling in as the cab made it's way down the street. 

************

The cargo doors on the airship finally closed after the last of the handlers left, leaving the two cages strapped in across from each other. It wasn't supposed to be a long flight, but the tiger still sighed heavily and curled up, closing his eyes.

If anything, it was so he didn't have to look at the dragon across from him. He knew very well that even a wrong look in a dragon's direction could be the last thing you did, and he had the scars to prove it. The tiger did find it odd that they were being transported together since they had been bought by two different trainers, but he had learned long ago not to question the people who would feed you. So he settled in for the flight, getting as much rest as he could.

The dragon on the other hand, didn't seem to share the other fighter's idea of resting the entire flight. "Yah, how much did they bid for you?" The cage rattled as the dragon tried and failed to stretch out his wings, the clawed tips ringing against the metal. While the other fighters had remained in human form, the dragon had his wings, horns and spiked tail out the entire time. Might as well scare them a little, it wasn't as if he could do much else; he'd been muzzled after a stunt with the last trainer. Set his pants on fire for rolling his eyes at him.

The muzzle was still on too, which was probably a good thing, but it made talking a pain. 

Opening one eye, the tiger glanced at the dragon briefly, sighing a little. This was going to be one of those trips it seemed. "I don't know, I wasn't paying that close attention," he said mildly, shifting a little so he wasn't facing the dragon. "Why do you care?"

"I was just asking," the dragon huffed, leaning forward so he wouldn't crush his wings against the cage. "Cause the amount I went for was insulting. Are we going to the same place?" 

"I don't know, I would assume so if we're riding together," the tiger said, clenching his jaw. "We weren't bought by the same people, that's for sure. Shouldn't complain about how much you went for, not only will you never see a scrap of that money, but you went for the highest at the auction."

"I don't care if I never see it, it's the idea that matters," the dragon sniffed, eyeing the tiger. "If I'm going to be sold like a mule, it better take a chunk out of their wallets. What's the matter, someone get your fur wet?" 

"I don't like dragons," the tiger said simply, closing his eyes again and trying to ignore the dragon.

"Oh? Well, fine, I don't like you either then," the dragon huffed again, smoke curling around the edges of the muzzle. "Keep your hairballs in your own cage. They should give you a muzzle just for that, those things are _nasty_." 

Scowling, the tiger slowly turned to look at the dragon again, his ears out and laid back. "I do not cough up hairballs, and if I did I would make _sure_ they landed on you, dragon. Your smoke is going to set the plane on fire."

"Are you sure you don't? I've seen some tigers do it before," the dragon was smirking behind his muzzle. Most dragons liked the cold and silent approach, but where was the fun in that? "Smoke doesn't set things on fire, _fire_ does. Not a very smart kitty, are you?" 

"Why am I even having a conversation with you?" the tiger growled, turning completely around. "Leave me alone dragon, that's the only warning I'm giving you."

"Before you what? You're just as stuck in that cage as I am in mine," the dragon snorted. "You're the one who decided to be rude first, I was having a nice conversation." 

"I didn't _ask_ to have a conversation," the tiger snarled, one ear twitching irritably. "Let me guess, you get bounced around a bit, even for a dragon, don't you?"

"So what if I do, none of your business kitty-cat," the dragon replied, tapping the tip of his tail against the floor in a steady rhythm. "A dragon having a voluntary conversation with you, you should be honored. We don't talk for just anyone." 

"Lucky me," the cat sighed loudly. "Why do you feel the need to have a conversation at all? I bet we won't even see each other after we get out of here so I don't understand why you're trying to make friends. If we _do_ see each other, it will probably be in the arena."

"I don't make friends," the dragon's grin was seen even behind the muzzle. "You could be dead tomorrow and I wouldn't care. That isn't going to stop me from having a conversation with someone who _isn't_ a human or a boot-licker for a change." 

"You should probably watch that tongue of yours dragon, you _did_ get bought by one of the most prestigious houses after all," the tiger smirked, closing his eyes again and ignoring the dragon completely. "I doubt you'll last a week."

"You underestimate me, furball," the dragon snorted, fingers curling into the cage. "I'll see you at the tournament, if you're still around by then." 

The tiger didn't respond, curling up and leaning against the bars of the cage. He probably wouldn't get any rest now thanks to the dragon, he could already feel the ship start to descend. The landing was a little bumpy, but the tiger ground his claws into the metal flooring of the cage to keep from rolling anywhere.

With one last hard bump, the ship came to a stop. Seconds later the cargo doors were opening and guards were stepping into the hold. They went to the dragon's cage first, detaching the restraints and pushing it out the doors.

The dragon glanced over his shoulder at the tiger before facing ahead of him, wings curled around his form to avoid smashing them into the cage again. Looking around the runway where the ship had handled, he hissed as the cage was jostled going over the bumpy path. The cage was loaded onto a machine, and then he was being shuttled off towards a distant building.

He'd probably never see that tiger again. 

Like with the dragon, the tiger's cage was rolled out of the ship. The tiger squinting at the harsh light of the day and curling up again to minimize any injuries he'd get from the rough handling of the cage. Loaded into a machine as well, he only opened his eyes when it started to move. He had no way of knowing if he and the dragon were heading to the same place, but he hoped not. Peering out the bars he frowned a little at the complex they were approaching.

There were two large buildings set on either side of the training grounds, both looked to be manor homes with the slave quarters attached nearest the practice field. From just what he could see there was an obvious difference in the two houses. As the transport entered the thick cement walls bordering the practice area, the transport turned and started for the house to the right, a half an acre separating the two buildings.

The transport came to a stop in front of a side door, HyungJoon waiting patiently as he watched the cage unloaded from the transport. They had been lucky they got back just moments before so he could greet his new fighter. He couldn't help but glance across the practice field towards the Jung house, seeing the dragon being unloaded as well.

KyuJong waited beside HyungJoon, hands clasped lightly in front of him. He offered the tiger in the cramped cage a small smile when the backs of the workers were turned, watching as the cage was lowered to the ground. Two keys were handed to HyungJoon, one for the cage and the second for the collar around the tiger's neck. 

Crouching down in front of the cage, HyungJoon looked the tiger over, sighing a little at just how tiny these cages were. "We'll have you out of there in a second okay?" he said, getting the tiger's attention. "My name is HyungJoon, I am the master of the Kim house and your new owner," he said calmly. "This is KyuJong, you need anything, you just ask him and he'll get it for you," he motioned to KyuJong behind him. "I'm very honored to have you here, and I'm sure we'll work well together."

The tiger eyed his new master, expression bland as he looked between the human and the rabbit. He sniffed unconsciously, gathering in the rabbit's scent, ears perking up. The human chuckled, looking over his shoulder at KyuJong. "I think he likes you, Kyu."

Blinking with wide eyes, KyuJong shuffled nervously a little more behind HyungJoon. "Uh...I guess...that's good?" He'd just remembered, their last tiger fighter had tried to turn him into rabbit stew.

"We will leave you here," the head worker bowed before they headed back with their machine towards the airship. 

"Well, just be sure to keep your hands to yourself, okay?" HyungJoon said, looking at the tiger again. "I'm going to open the door now, and we'll take you inside to have you fitted for your collar," he said, looking the tiger in the eye. "Any problems, I will not hesitate to put you down, no matter how much I may have just spent on you. Is that understood?"

The tiger inclined his head, keeping it lowered in deference to his new master. He had a bit of respect for this HyungJoon in stating where they stood right off. Didn't mean he wouldn't like him though.

"Good, you look to be very promising tiger, I would hate to lose you so quickly," HyungJoon said, fitting the key into the lock. The cage door swung open and the tiger crawled out slowly, getting to his feet. "Oh, you're tall," HyungJoon blinked up at him. "About as tall as Kyu. Okay then, Kyu, I'm leaving him in your capable hands for the time being. I have... a visitor," he said with a sigh, handing the key to the collar to KyuJong. "I'll be back to check on him later."

"Yes master," KyuJong bowed to HyungJoon, nervous about being left alone with the tiger. Watching HyungJoon go, he drew in a breath before turning around to face the tiger with a small smile. "Well, let's get your collar fixed. Please follow me," he nodded before stepping to the door, opening it. 

Ears having disappeared, the tiger followed behind the rabbit, noticing some of the guards standing around and watching him. He kept his expression blank, not wanting to give any of them a reason to want to harm him. He'd been at this far too long to even think of doing anything. As they walked inside, he looked around briefly, staying just behind the rabbit.

"Is he a fair master?" the tiger asked, keeping his voice low so only KyuJong would hear.

Tilting his head slightly, KyuJong inclined his head. "He's the fairest master you or I will ever meet in our lives," he said quietly in reply, facing where he was walking again. He headed towards the back rooms, every instinct he had disliking the fact the tiger was behind him where he couldn't see him. At least it wasn't a snake; snakes scared him silly. 

Nodding, the tiger sniffed a little, smelling the fear from the rabbit. "I'm not going to attack you," he said quietly. "I know better than to do that to a master's personal slave. Though you don't have his stink all over you like most rabbits do."

Stopping at a door, KyuJong's gaze flicked back to the tiger. "I might be his personal slave, but I'm not his bedwarmer," he said simply before opening the door into the back room. He'd noticed one of the guards following them; the moment when a collar was removed and a new one fitted was a dangerous one. The collar suppressed all of a fighter's abilities.

"Have a seat," KyuJong motioned to a chair to one side before gathering together what he needed. 

A small smile quirked on the tiger's lips as he sat down. "He keeps a rabbit as a personal slave, but not a sex slave? Interesting. How many other slaves are at this complex?"

Checking the collar in his hands to make sure the suppression would hold, KyuJong glanced over at the tiger. "Around nine, including myself. There are three other fighters besides you." Testing the lock and key, he stepped over to the tiger. "I'm going to remove your current collar and replace it. Does the current collar chaff your neck?" 

"A little, they don't go for comfort at the auction houses," the tiger said, looking up at the rabbit. "I wouldn't mind a collar like yours, they let you run free little rabbit?"

KyuJong bit the inside of his cheek. "I have earned a certain level of trust from my masters. It would take you a decade to gather the same." Placing the collar down, he went to the sink in the corner of the room, wetting a facecloth and bringing it back with him. He drew up a second chair cautiously, sitting down and reaching out with the key in his hand for the collar. "Lift your chin please." 

Doing as asked, the tiger still eyed the rabbit cautiously. "A decade huh? You don't often see a slave in one household for that long." That was definitely something to consider in dealing with this new master. "If you're not a bedwarmer for the master, then whose bedwarmer are you?"

"I'm no one's bedwarmer." KyuJong removed the collar around the tiger's neck with a click of the key, placing it aside. Keeping a careful eye on the tiger for sudden movements, he lightly patted the scrapes left by the collar on the man's neck with the damp cloth. 

The tiger's hand came up, snagging the rabbit's wrist and holding it in place. Eyes meeting KyuJong's, the tiger smiled. "That's either a shame, or my good fortune. My name is HyunJoong, I think we'll get along just fine, KyuJong," he said, releasing the rabbit's wrist and tilting his head back up.

Eyes wide at the movement, KyuJong stared at the tiger, caught off-guard. After a moment he managed a light scowl as he continued what he was doing. "Do not underestimate me just because I'm a rabbit, HyunJoong," he said, ignoring the pink in his cheeks.

And the scare had made his ears pop back out again. Fantastic. 

"I'm not stupid, little rabbit," HyunJoong chuckled. "Just be sure you don't overestimate yourself with me. We can be friends KyuJong, that would be nice."

KyuJong didn't reply to that, too busy with what he was doing and trying to get rid of his ears yet again. This was why he disliked it when larger fighters came into the house; at least the dog fighter didn't make him feel inferior.

By the time he'd gotten his ears to disappear again, he'd finished cleaning up the mess left by the rough collar and was ready to fit the new collar in place. Matching the old collar's size, with a little extra so this one wouldn't chaff him, KyuJong secured the metal collar around HyunJoong's neck. "Too tight?" 

Rolling his neck a little to get a feel for it, HyunJoong shook his head. "No, it's fine. Thank you. What now? I assume I'll be thrown in with the other fighters?"

"I'll show you to your new quarters, and then to the practice field," KyuJong replied; he'd already gone over this with HyungJoon before. "As well as answer any questions you may have. Master HyungJoon wants to be present to evaluate your skill later today." He placed everything away after locking the collar around HyunJoong's neck, disposing of the old collar. 

HyunJoong nodded, watching KyuJong move around the room. "This is a very nice house, not what I'm used to. I take it I'll be given my own quarters then?"

"That's correct," KyuJong nodded, glancing back at HyunJoong. "This is a prestigious house, even the slaves must appear in top form." He returned to the door. "Let us go, then?" 

"After you," HyunJoong inclined his head. One thing he knew above all else in a household, that as much money as the fighting slaves are bought for, the personal slaves still hold a higher rank. You bowed and scraped to them as you would to a master, even if it were a rat giving a dragon orders. The guard that had been watching over them followed them out of the room and down the hall to the locked door that separated the manor from the slaves quarters.

HyunJoong was impressed even by how well the fighting slaves were being taken care of. Floors and walls were clean, no sign of sickness or decay that he had seen in other houses. It helped that there were so few slaves, but that also meant the few there were strong. HyunJoong peeked his head around at the other slaves who were eating at a table, waiting for KyuJong to show him his room.

KyuJong saw some of the slaves eyeing them, smelling the tiger's presence, so he turned to them first. "This is HyunJoong, our new fighter. Please look after him well on the practice field."

There was an amused snort from one of the boars; them, look after a tiger? The dog, KyuJong's personal favorite fighter, had his ears back; cats and dogs, remember. 

It seemed like the dog was in charge, the two boar's looking to him first then scowling at HyunJoong. The tiger sighed to himself, used to this kind of reaction. "Just go about your own business, I'll stay out of your way," he said. "My room, KyuJong?"

Nodding, KyuJong gave the dog a look that said 'behave' before turning towards the hallway, walking down the corridor. "Your room is the last to the right," he said, stopping at the door and opening it. The room was simple, but the bed was comfortable, and the small window kept it well-lit. "The door has no lock, but if it proves to be a problem, we can have one installed for you." 

"I don't think it will be a problem," HyunJoong said, stepping in and looking around. "I've never had my own room before. Is there always so few fighters here? There's plenty of rooms."

"Master HyungJoon has a 'quality over quantity' approach," KyuJong replied, watching the tiger with his hands clasped in front of him. "Our fighters have plenty of time and room to train." 

"Interesting," HyunJoong nodded, going to the small and window and looking out. Overlooking the practice field, he frowned a little at the building across the way. It was similar, but looked nicer than HyungJoon's manor house. "What is that?" the tiger asked, pointing to the other building.

"Hm?" KyuJong stepped a little closer to see what he was referring to. "Oh, that's the Jung house. We share the practice field with them, there was a dispute over it a couple generations back. The families have a long-standing rivalry." 

"The Jung house?" HyunJoong blinked and looked at KyuJong. "The Jung who bought the dragon at the auction? I'll be practicing on the same field with the dragon."

"That's correct," KyuJong nodded. "It is a large field though, as you can see, so there is some space between us and them." 

"It's not big enough," HyunJoong sighed. He would just have to make do. "I've seen quarters and the practice field, now what? The master wants to see my skill?"

"Yes, but he's occupied right now. Master HyungJoon will join us when he's finished." KyuJong looked over at HyunJoong. "Have you eaten recently?" 

"No... I haven't eaten since yesterday," HyunJoong said, feeling the pain in his stomach. "I'll wait until the others have finished and eat. Thank you."

"You don't want to sit with them?" KyuJong tilted his head to one side, blinking at the tiger. 

Lips quirking, HyunJoong shook his head. "No, I've seen that look before. They don't want anything to do with me at the moment, not until they've staked their territory."

Nodding slowly, KyuJong looked at him for a moment before sighing. "Well, you can eat somewhere else for today, but it would be good if you could get along with them soon. Come on, let's see what there is for you to eat. You're...carnivorous, right?" 

"Yes, I am a meat eater," HyunJoong chuckled, stretching out his arms. He still had a crick in his neck from the cramped cage. "I don't think I've ever had rabbit though."

KyuJong paled and practically ran out of the room, nearly tripping over his own feet. No way was he turning into dinner! 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself!" HyunJoong laughed at the way KyuJong scampered from the room so quickly.

KyuJong hovered out of sight of the door warily, not willing to go back in there. "You'll be eating tomatoes before you get a taste of rabbit in this house," he scowled at the doorway. 

"Is there a problem?" HyungJoon came up behind KyuJong, blinking a little at the rabbit. "Is he settling in? I was hoping to have him spar with the dog before dinner."

Jumping in surprise when HyungJoon appeared behind him, KyuJong whirled around and bowed nervously to him, rabbit ears flopping into his face. He really couldn't take having so many heart attacks in one day. "H-he's settling in fine, master. His collar's been fitted, and I just finished showing him the practice field." 

"Alright," HyungJoon blinked at the ears. "Twice in one day Kyu? The tiger has you on edge, doesn't he. Don't let him get in your head, you're stronger than that. Have the tiger and dog brought to the practice field Kyu, ten minutes?"

Drawing in a breath and straightening at HyungJoon's words, KyuJong nodded, biting the inside of his cheek to avoid saying it was really three times in one day. "Yes master." He was disappointing HyungJoon, the one thing he couldn't bear. HyungJoon had done so much for him, and he couldn't even stay in his human form properly. "Has...your visitor left already?" 

HyungJoon sighed, shaking his head. "No, still here. I won't be alone in watching the display. I don't know why if..." he trailed off, rubbing at his head. "Nevermind, just have them there in ten, please? Thank you Kyu." Turning around, HyungJoon headed back towards the door to leave the slave quarters.

Watching him go, KyuJong frowned to himself at that, wondering the same thing as HyungJoon. After a moment he sighed and turned back towards the room. "HyunJoong? Sparring time." 

"Hm?" HyunJoong had been looking out the window again, turning when he heard KyuJong. "Oh, okay, good," the tiger stretched out his arms. "A good practice sounds good right about now. Who am I fighting?"

"Our dog," KyuJong smiled at him a little nervously, turning back to the trio who were just finished eating further along the corridor. "SungMin?" he called.

When the dog poked his head around the corner, KyuJong smiled at him apologetically. "Master HyungJoon wants you to spar against our new fighter to test his skills. Up for it?"

"Oh, why not, need to burn off some steam," SungMin said, stretching out his arms. KyuJong chuckled quietly; the dog wanted to spar against the tiger, no doubt to show he was still the 'alpha' of their fighter group. 

Stepping out into the hall, HyunJoong looked SungMin up and down, a brow perked. "He's awful short, let's see just how good you are then, dog."

SungMin's ears went back, lips curling slightly. "Height hardly matters, I'll still be taller than you when you're on the ground."

"Walk and threaten at the same time," KyuJong stepped past them towards the door to outside, the two boars following along after them to watch. 

"He's confident for a dog," HyunJoong laughed, walking behind KyuJong. "Wonder if he's got some terrier in him, they always think they're more impressive than they really are."

"Uh....german shepherd I think," KyuJong blinked, before frowning. "I wouldn't be so mocking of him, SungMin is our strongest fighter." 

"How many tournaments has he won?" HyunJoong asked, his hands clasped lightly behind his back as they stepped out of the building and towards the practice field.

"He...hasn't won any tournaments yet," KyuJong sighed. "He suffered an injury just before last year's tournament and we had to pull him out." 

"Hmm.. that's too bad," HyunJoong pursed his lips, looking around as they walked. He noticed HyungJoon was in the viewing box overseeing the practice field with a couple of servants and someone else he couldn't see very well. "Who's that? With the master?"

KyuJong didn't even need to look up, shoulders slumped slightly. "Oh, that's the master's fiancée. It's strange that she decided to show up, considering she dislikes both us slaves and the tournament itself."

"Probably to keep nagging in the master's ear," SungMin chortled behind them, hands behind his head. The group headed down the hill to the large practice field, set up in several medium-sized arenas.

"I believe Master HyungJoon wants you to spar on an ordinary stage for today," KyuJong sprang up onto the raised, circular platform, SungMin following him. "We'll use the ten-second rule for now." 

"Sounds simple enough," HyunJoong nodded, casting another glance towards the manor house. "I take it that means no animal forms as well?"

"No animal form," KyuJong shook his head. "Feel free to use your elements though."

"You referee, Kyu?" SungMin asked, going to the other side of the platform and bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet.

"Yes, I'll make sure you don't kill each other," KyuJong smiled, stepping back out of the way. "Ready?" 

"Ready," HyunJoong grinned, lowering his stance a little and watching SungMin. Usual spars like this didn't involve any kind of weapons, but HyunJoong still had an advantage. Jumping out of his crouch, he aimed directly for SungMin's middle in a tackle.

SungMin went down, HyunJoong on top of him. But the dog was a quick thinker, and half a second later HyunJoong was off again, SungMin flipping in a backwards somersault and vaulting the tiger away with both feet. Whirling around, SungMin lashed out with both hands clasped together in a sledgehammer for HyunJoong's head. 

Landing on his hands and feet, HyunJoong ducked the blow, rolling to the side. He sprang up while SungMin was following through with the motion, leaving his right side vulnerable for a punch to the ribs and then a backhand to his cheek.

The dog staggered back, both blows connecting though he managed to avoid a solid hit to his cheek. Snarling, SungMin sprang forward again, aiming to wipe the tiger's feet out from under him.

KyuJong looked down at the platform when the stone shuddered slightly. 

HyunJoong didn't try to avoid the sweep, letting his feet be kicked out. Snagging SungMin's arm as he went down, he rolled so the dog was flipped over onto his back, body slamming him down into the ground.

SungMin yelped as he was slammed into the ground, before smirking at HyunJoong. "Bad move."

His hand dug into the platform beside him, the rock crumbling under his fingertips. Clutching a piece of stone the size of his fist, he clubbed the side of the tiger's head with it. 

Seeing stars, HyunJoong rolled off, clutching at the side of his head where he'd been hit. He didn't even have to look at his wet hand to know he was bleeding. On his hands and knees, he looked up at SungMin, nose wrinkled and lips curled into a snarl. Leaping towards SungMin again, his hands found the dog's throat, closing over the soft flesh and squeezing before lifting him up off of the ground.

SungMin's eyes widened, kicking with his feet as he was lifted and choked. Separated from the earth, he couldn't manipulate it, and was left to struggle against the hold. KyuJong watched with wide eyes from the side, ready to step in if this went too far. SungMin couldn't touch the ground, though he was definitely trying to land a good kick in the tiger's stomach. 

HyunJoong ignored the kicks, his eyes narrowed and snarling before lifting him up a little higher and slamming him down onto the ground again.

"Enough! KyuJong! Have that tiger brought to me!" HyungJoon was yelling across the field. HyunJoong looked away from SungMin towards the manor, seeing the master out of his chair and watching with his hands on his hips.

"Match is over," KyuJong called, hurrying to them. SungMin was coughing from the chokehold, bruises forming around his throat. The rabbit crouched beside him, checking to make sure his esophagus wasn't crushed and helping him into a sitting position. "Good job SungMin."

Turning to HyunJoong, he touched a gentle finger to the tiger's jaw, tilting his head to see where he was bleeding. "How's your vision?" 

"Fine," HyunJoong mumbled, wincing a little when he turned his head. "Good match, dog. Next time you won't get a lucky hit like that," he said, glancing down at SungMin. The two boars were helping the dog up.

"Neither will you," SungMin winced, standing up slowly.

"This'll need bandages." KyuJong frowned at the side of HyunJoong's head before straightening. "Come on, let's see what Master HyungJoon has to say so we can go get that fixed." 

HyunJoong eyed the dog again, before turning and starting towards the major. HyungJoon was still watching them, though his companion had left as well as the servants. As they got up to the doors though, he disappeared inside. HyunJoong wiped at his head with his shirt sleeve, sighing a little at the blood. "I take it the master isn't happy with me," he said quietly, glancing at the rabbit.

"He generally isn't happy when his slaves try to kill each other," KyuJong shook his head. "And SungMin's been with us for years, he's a favorite fighter." He headed towards the door they'd came from. 

"Probably not the best first impression," HyunJoong grimaced. "I don't usually make those kinds of mistakes, I'm not sure what happened. Maybe that damned dragon got under my skin more than I thought."

"Dragon?" KyuJong glanced back at him. "Oh, the dragon bought by the Jung house. I didn't think a dragon could bother a tiger." 

"I have never met a more annoying animal, and I've known plenty of rats in my time," HyunJoong sighed. "He wouldn't stop talking to me, and was intentionally trying to provoke me. I hate dragons."

"There's something you don't see everyday, a dragon that won't shut up," KyuJong chuckled. "I hope this won't be a reoccurring problem being on the same practice field as him, SungMin hates chokeholds with a passion." 

"As long as the dragon doesn't continue to provoke me, I'll be fine," HyunJoong said. They entered the door to the house, HyunJoong following KyuJong up a flight of stairs. "And I'll probably have to apologize to the dog as well."

"If you do, wait until he cools down. SungMin respects strong fighters, he just doesn't like his height being used against him. You should get along fine once he gets over that." KyuJong walked to a doorway near the end of the hallway, drawing a breath before knocking lightly. "Master, I brought the tiger." 

The door opened, HyungJoon frowning at the both of them. "Come in," he said, turning around and going to sit down at his desk. "What happened out there exactly?"

"It was my fault, master," HyunJoong said, lowering his head when he stepped into the room. "I was aggravated over something and took it out on the dog, it should not have happened and I apologize."

HyungJoon sighed heavily, tapping his finger on the table, looking at KyuJong. "I want you to keep an eye on him, so this doesn't happen again."

"I will," KyuJong nodded, hands clasped in front of him. He was also at fault for not stepping in earlier, surprised SungMin hadn't been able to get out of the hold and that HyunJoong hadn't stopped.

Glancing at HyunJoong beside him, the rabbit returned his attention to the younger man in front of them. "What have you planned for the rest of the day, master?" 

"Have him cleaned up and make sure he's fed, have the dog looked at in case any permanent damage has been done," HyungJoon said, glancing at HyunJoong again briefly. "Then come see me in my room, we can go over the training schedule, he needs to be ready for the tournaments next month. I want to be able to get past the second tier this time."

"Yes master," KyuJong bowed to him before stepping back out of the room, motioning for HyunJoong to follow and closing the door behind them. He looked up at the tiger and headed down the hallway again. "Let's get your head looked at. Even if the master isn't pleased you nearly offed SungMin, he's still impressed at your strength. I think you've proven you're the strongest fighter here." 

HyunJoong's lip curled into a smirk. "Well, I don't like to boast or anything," he said, glancing at the rabbit. "I have won three tournaments, I'm a good investment."

"Won three tournaments?" KyuJong's eyes grew wide. "Straight to the end of the third tier? I've never heard of anyone win that many, none that are still alive." He glanced towards HyunJoong. "Why were you up in the auction block then?" 

"Last tournament I was in, I was nearly killed in the first tier," HyunJoong said, scowling slightly. "My owner had put too much money on me winning and lost everything. I was sold to recoup his losses."

"Oh," KyuJong deflated a little. "Well, I'm glad you weren't killed. The tournaments are brutal. We've lost several fighters in the third tier." The third and final tier were the 'sudden death' rounds, literally. It was kill or be killed. 

"I'm lucky to be alive," HyunJoong said, keeping his hand from thumbing the scar on his side. "A dragon went on a rampage, tore me to shreds. Some of the other fighters weren't so lucky."

Reaching their small infirmary, KyuJong looked over at HyunJoong sadly. "Dragons are a tricky sign to deal with." He was still glad YunHo had taken the dragon at the auction house, and HyungJoon had fallen back to the tiger. "Here, sit down while I look at your injury," he motioned to a cot before rummaging in a cupboard. 

Sitting down, HyunJoong poked at the wound on the side of his head, irritated that the dog had got such a hit on him. "I don't like dragons, far too volatile and moody for my liking. They're damn strong though."

"They are, which is why they're the popular choice for fighters. The problem comes with _taming_ a dragon to fight for you." KyuJong dropped down onto the mattress beside HyunJoong, gauze and antiseptics in his hands. "Don't poke at it, you'll get it infected." He brushed HyunJoong's hair back carefully and wiped away the blood. "Tigers are also very popular choices." 

"It's usually a tiger that wins tournaments, sometimes an ox, or a lucky dog," HyunJoong said, keeping his head still while KyuJong worked. "I watched you and your master during the auction you know," he said, looking at the rabbit out of the corner of his eye. "You talked him into bidding on me. Had I caught your eye little rabbit?"

KyuJong blinked at HyunJoong with wide eyes. The tiger had been able to hear them across the room? "I just didn't want the dragon here," he mumbled, looking down for a moment before returning to what he was doing. "And you are a very strong fighter, so I don't believe my judgement was wrong." 

"You don't like dragons either huh?" HyunJoong chuckled. "Though we share practice fields yes? If he goes berserk, there's no stopping a dragon from taking out both these houses. I hope the Jung household has a good trainer."

"Jung YunHo sshi knows what he's doing, most of the time," KyuJong shrugged. "And there are an abundance of fighters to interfere." Finished cleaning the wound, KyuJong pressed a wad of gauze lightly against it, securing the edges with tape. 

When KyuJong had finished with dressing the wound, HyunJoong turned and leaned a little closer to him, corners of his lips curled upwards. "Well, if anything does happen, I'll make sure to protect you little rabbit."

Looking up at him in surprise, KyuJong pinked a little before his lips pursed. "Thank you, but I am able to take care of myself. The master wouldn't let me referee otherwise." 

"Are you a fighter?" HyunJoong tilted his head to the side, his eyes tightening slightly as he looked KyuJong up and down. "Rabbits don't really make the best fighters, and I think a dragon would flatten you."

"I'm not a formal fighter, but I have had some training. I usually spar with a fighter if we have an odd number," KyuJong replied, watching the tiger's expression. "Physically I might not be able to stand up for much, but I have a strong connection to my element, so please don't think I need protecting." 

"If you say so," HyunJoong shrugged. "Let's just hope it never happens that you find yourself in a situation where you do need my help then. I may not be so generous to offer it later."

KyuJong tried not to scowl, getting up to place everything away. Tigers weren't much better off than dragons in some ways. He hated it when the larger slaves took him to be inferior just because he didn't have as much muscle as they did. "Let's find something for you to eat," he said, closing the cupboards and walking to the door. 

"Food sounds good, I could eat a horse," HyunJoong said, getting to his feet and following after him. Hands behind his head, his eyes wandered up and down KyuJong as they walked. "You don't like me much, do you?"

"I don't like being made to feel inferior," KyuJong replied, turning his head towards the tiger just in time to catch the look along his body, eyes narrowing slightly. "You're a slave the same as me, tiger or otherwise." 

"You may be a slave just as me, but you know full well we all have our limitations," HyunJoong said, smirking a little at him. "There is a reason why the prey animals aren't so good in the arena, and why rabbits rarely come out from under the sheets. I don't want to make you feel inferior rabbit, I have just seen far too many like yourself who get slaughtered because they think they can do more than they're able."

"Limitations are just a suggestion, not the law. A rat can beat a dragon." KyuJong turned away from the tiger, continuing on. "I do what I need to do for this house, don't liken me to my brothers and sisters." 

"Apologies for assuming," HyunJoong said, watching him. "I've never met a rabbit that wasn't someone's bedwarmer, so you'll have to forgive me for me... preconceptions." Before they went through the door to the slave quarters, he stopped KyuJong with a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that I made you feel inferior, I don't want you to hate me, KyuJong."

Pausing, KyuJong looked back at the tiger, meeting HyunJoong's eyes for a long moment.

"...I don't hate you," the rabbit replied finally, lips curled slightly. "Even if you do tease about eating me." He opened the door to the slave quarters, stepping through and heading towards the kitchen. 

"Only the once, and I could help it, it was funny," HyunJoong laughed, following KyuJong through the door.

*********************************3

Watching the dragon's cage be deposited slowly on the ground, YunHo nodded to the workers in thanks and watched them return to the airship. Only then did he turn his attention to the dragon, who was glowering at him from inside the cage.

Already he knew this fighter was going to be a challenge, but that didn't mean he was going to back down. His father had mastered plenty of dragons, even if his methods were a little much for YunHo's tastes.

One of the things he'd learned from his father was that you had to assert with a dragon right away who was in charge, or they were likely to develop a resistance to orders. Dragons didn't like being mocked, but they also respected those with as strong a will as them. It was a delicate line to tread.

"My name is Jung YunHo, your new master starting today," he said, not lowering himself to the dragon's height. "It is my honor to have you here, and I will see to it you are looked after properly. In a moment I'll open the cage and bring you inside to change your collar. If there are no problems, your muzzle will also be removed. Standards here are simple; good behavior will be rewarded, and bad behavior will be punished. Am I understood?"

The dragon continued to glare for a long moment before nodding. 

Standing just behind YunHo and a little to the side, the rat had his hands clasped behind his back, watching the dragon warily. Dragons were not his favorite of the fighter types, but he would still smile and work as best he was able. It had been a few years since there was a dragon in the household, and he was sure he wouldn't be the only one on edge.

"Do you want me to summon any more guards, master?" the rat asked softly, shuffling forward a little. "Just to be sure?"

Looking back at the slave, YunHo shook his head. "Those here should do," he said, looking at the guards stationed around the building's perimeter watching them warily. The collar around the dragon's neck also prevented him from taking animal form, as the muzzle stopped him from breathing fire. Like the majority of dragons, this one's element was fire.

Undoing the lock on the dragon's cage, YunHo stepped back as the dragon climbed out, his wings rattling against the metal bars loudly. The dragon was roughly his height, maybe an inch or two taller, red bangs half-hiding his eyes as he continued to watch YunHo warily.

Not making the suggestion for the dragon to take a more human form, YunHo nodded to him. "This is RyeoWook, my personal slave. He will be helping you adjust to living here."

The dragon glanced at the rat, and YunHo thought he heard an amused snort from behind the muzzle.

RyeoWook perked a brow at the dragon but didn't say anything. Even if he was wary, he could still handle himself around a dragon. "What do you want to do first master?" he asked, glancing up at YunHo. 

"Let's fit his new collar first, then perhaps a quick demonstration," YunHo replied, glancing at the rat before nodding at the dragon. "Follow me." He walked to the door, a guard opening it while watching the dragon warily. The dragon returned the look he was given, wings rustling as he folded them behind him properly before following his new master. 

Following behind YunHo, RyeoWook kept his head down and tried to keep ahead of the dragon. Until the dragon was fitted with his new collar and had become adjusted, he would do his best to make sure not to set the dragon off. There was no telling what a dragon's personality would be like.

They walked through the manor to one of the preparation rooms, RyeoWook going to the cupboard to prepare for the new collar fitting. "Your father will be pleased with your purchase, sir. Is he returning soon?"

"Tomorrow afternoon I believe," YunHo replied, watching as the dragon sat down on a chair, still watching them warily. "I have business to attend to this evening, will you be able to make sure our new fighter is settled in RyeoWook?" 

"Of course sir," RyeoWook nodded, setting down the materials he would need on a tray. Wheeling it over next to where the dragon was sitting, he frowned slightly at him. "I have to remove the collar now, and fit you with a new one. Once that's done, then I'll remove the muzzle. Try anything, and I'll have you restrained, understand?"

"You're just making it sound more tempting," the dragon's voice was muffled behind the muzzle. The fighter was smiling behind the muzzle (or smirking, it was hard to tell), but that meant little.

"I wouldn't test your luck dragon, or you'll be forced to take a proper human form," YunHo said, watching from the side with his arms folded over his chest. The dragon's wings rustled in slight annoyance. 

Waiting a moment until the dragon had settled, RyeoWook reached forward to unlock the collar and take it off. He checked over the skin, cleaning the small chafed marks on the dragon's skin. "Are you going to tell _him_ about the dragon, or are you leaving that to me, sir?" RyeoWook asked, glancing at YunHo with a wry look while he picked up the new collar.

"I suppose I'll tell him as well, and head off any strange ideas before he can get them in his head," YunHo sighed, lips curled in amusement. "Guess I'll do that after we evaluate our new fighter."

The dragon looked between them both, confused, before huffing a little and staying still for the new collar, eyeing it with disdain. 

Fitting the collar around the dragon's neck, he made sure it was working properly and sealed properly before walking reaching up to undo the muzzle. "There, that feels a little better I hope?" he said, backing up a pace and setting the muzzle down next to the old collar.

"Much better," the dragon grimaced a little, rubbing at the marks the muzzle had left on his jaw and cheeks and sticking out his tongue at the taste of the leather.

"If there are no problems, the muzzle will stay off. Start setting things on fire, and it will go back on," YunHo said, pushing away from the wall. "Is he set for evaluating, RyeoWook?" 

"I think so, he could probably use to stretch out after being in that cage with his wings out," RyeoWook nodded, putting things away. "Who do you want him paired with? I'll go make sure they're ready to go."

"Bring out the ox, he needs some exercise," YunHo said, watching RyeoWook. "I'll bring him to the practice field and meet you there. Let's go dragon," he walked to the door. The dragon got to his feet, eyeing the rat with his lips curled into a slight smirk before following after YunHo. 

Sighing, the rat cleaned up the prep room quickly before going to the slave quarters. There were half a dozen or so just milling around, perking up when they saw RyeoWook come in, one of them being the ox. A large, brutish man, RyeoWook felt so tiny compared to him that his ears and tail popped out without him realizing it.

Outside, RyeoWook led him toward the practice field where the dragon and YunHo were waiting. The rat took up his place next to YunHo, trying not to hide behind him, but between the dragon and the ox, his tail was lashing nervously.

Looking back at RyeoWook with a small smile, YunHo patted his shoulder lightly before looking at the two fighters. "We'll start on the arena to your left," he nodded in that direction.

"Rules?" The dragon asked, wings flaring out to their full length and tail slashing at the ground as he stretched, the spikes on his tail digging into the earth.

"Ten-second rule, no animal forms, elements are allowed, and don't kill each other," YunHo stepped out of the way, heading to where he and RyeoWook could observe the match safely.

"Oh fine," the dragon leapt up onto the stage, gliding easily to the other side. 

Two of the dog fighters had come out as well to oversee the match, RyeoWook grateful he wasn't asked to referee between the dragon and ox (he would have ran and hid if asked). Following YunHo to where a chair had been set up for him closer to the house, he took up his position behind the chair, nodding to the couple of guards.

Not that he would say anything, but he was silently rooting for the ox to clobber the cocky dragon. Looking back towards the house, he could see several of the servants and most of the slaves hanging around windows and doors to watch. Including one solitary figure down in the west wing of the house, which made RyeoWook groan as he turned back. "I think everyone knows there's a dragon in the house now, master."

"Everyone?" YunHo sighed softly. "Well, it would have gotten out eventually." He looked back towards the platform, the dragon settled at the other end of the platform and seeming more concerned over the marks left on his face from the muzzle than the ox across from him.

"Ready?" Called one of the two dog referees, staying well out of the way. The dragon lowered his hand from his jaw, smirking as he settled into a crouch with his wings slightly open.

"Begin!"

The dragon was fast, rushing forward in what looked like a flat-out tackle; an idiotic move against an ox. When it came to charges, the ox was the master.

At the very last second before impact, the dragon's wings flared, scooping at the air to spin him _behind_ the ox instead, sliding around effortlessly to hit the small of the ox's back with his spiked tail. 

RyeoWook watched the ox grunt and stumble forward slightly, but an ox has pretty steady footing. Reaching behind him, the ox snagged the dragon's tail just above the spikes, yanked on him hard to get him disoriented enough that he could spin the dragon around then chucked him towards the other end of the platform. When he let go, he started to charge where the dragon would land.

The dragon tucked his wings almost completely around his body, not trying to avoid what looked like it was going to be a painful landing, exactly where the ox intended him to land. But the slight amount his wings were open brought the dragon back in control and slowed his fall, just enough so that he wouldn't be quite landed when the ox reached him.

When the ox was too close to dodge, the dragon's wings flared again, the angle flipping him over upside-down facing the ox. A risky move considering the dragon could easily land on his head and snap his neck, but the smirk on the fighter's face said he won.

Releasing the air he'd drawn in, the dragon blew a wide stream of fire straight at the charging ox. 

Without an opportunity to dodge, the ox raised his arms up over his face and toppled over, the platform buckling under the weight. RyeoWook wrinkled his nose at the smell of burned skin. The physicians were not going to be pleased with a dragon around now.

Even with the burns the ox was back up on his feet, snorting in irritation. Not the brightest of signs, the ox charged again, this time with his horns out, the metal tips flashing dangerously. An ox with control over the metal element was rare, and very dangerous.

Hands touching the ground as he landed, the dragon flipped himself back over, whirling around to face the other fighter as. An amused snort escaped him seeing the ox charging, leaping up out of the way. "You can't hurt me if you can't catch me!" Having wings was quickly proving to be one of the dragon's greatest advantages, maneuvering up and clear of the ox's range before the wings folded around him. The dragon dropped like a stone, feet connecting with the back of the ox's head. 

Making a loud grunt of surprise, the ox toppled over, face smashing into the concrete before rolling off and onto the ground. RyeoWook thought that would be the end of it, but the ox was back up in seconds, blood dripping from his nose as he climbed back up onto the platform.

"I think the ox is trying to kill himself."

RyeoWook, who had just gotten his ears and tail under control, nearly shrieked and jumped a few inches off of the ground when someone spoke next to him. Making matters worse, he glanced over and quickly shuffled over to YunHo's other side when he saw who it was.

"You going to let that dragon beat one of your best fighters to a pulp like this?" the new person said, glancing down at YunHo, his lips quirked slightly.

"I guess it's too much for an ox to know his own limits, huh," YunHo mused. The dragon was dancing around the ox in mid-air now, taunting.

When it looked like the ox was going to charge again, and the dragon was preparing to breathe fire again, YunHo called for a stop. "That's enough, the match is over. Stand down."

"But I was having fun." The dragon dropped back onto the platform, wings folding up behind him. He didn't have a scratch on him.

"Dogs, take care of the ox," YunHo directed before finally looking back at the new arrival beside him. "So you've decided to join us. What do you think of the latest purchase, YoungSaeng?" 

"I think your father will be proud of you," YoungSaeng said, watching the dogs help the ox, who had run right off the platform and landed in a heap on the ground. "Or, he will be once you've had the dragon trained properly."

"He's a little too focused on showing off at the moment, but then again he's a dragon," YunHo shook his head, seeing the dragon watching the ox be helped off. "He has talent though, it was a good purchase. Don't get any ideas," he gave YoungSaeng a pointed look. "We have enough problems with one troublemaker in the house." 

YoungSaeng raised his eyebrows, as if offended at the accusation. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yeah, right," RyeoWook snorted under his breath, earning himself a glare. The rat withered a little under the look. "Master, was there anything else you needed me for right now? I should go make sure the fighters are getting fed."

"Go ahead RyeoWook," YunHo chuckled. "Get yourself some food too, you don't have to rush back," he brushed his fingers lightly over one of the rat's oversized, flappy ears before turning back to the arena.

The dragon leapt off the platform, and blinked at YoungSaeng. "...Am I fighting him next?"

"No, this is YoungSaeng, and he's not a fighter," YunHo shook his head. "In the future, try to avoid turning my fighters into crisps."

"You said elements were okay," the dragon smirked, tail lashing behind him. 

"Oh, he's going to be a handful," YoungSaeng chuckled, turning from watching RyeoWook scurry off towards the manor to look the dragon up and down. "He's young though, have you even lost your cutting teeth, baby dragon?"

The dragon bristled at that. "I'm old enough to be able to stomp you _flat_ , if you want a demonstration?"

"Why are you poking at the dragon," YunHo sighed, rubbing at his temple. "And no demonstrations. Have you eaten already, YoungSaeng?" 

"No, I haven't eaten, are you inviting me to dinner?" YoungSaeng said, a small smile forming. His attention was fully on YunHo know, completely ignoring the dragon. "Tongues will wag, sir."

"Let them," YunHo shrugged. "I'm showing the dragon to his quarters, then we can all eat. I have business to attend to in the evening, if RyeoWook hasn't returned would you mind watching over this one?" He looked at the dragon, who was still fuming. 

"Long as he keeps his dirty claws to himself, that shouldn't be a problem," YoungSaeng said, glancing at the dragon again. "You'll have to make sure he knows the rules, YunHo, don't want to upset your father."

"Don't worry, he'll be introduced to all the rules of the house," YunHo smiled, turning away to head back to the house. "Come on dragon, I'll show you to your new room."

The dragon was eyeing YoungSaeng as he followed, sniffing haughtily. "You're pretty stuck-up for someone who reeks of human." 

"I know my place, dragon," YoungSaeng said, smiling wryly at him. "It will be good of you to remember yours. I'll be in my room until dinner, YunHo." He started walking towards the main house, not the slave quarters. With the match hanging ended, there was only one servant waiting outside now, rushing inside when YoungSaeng approached the doors.

YunHo shook his head in amusement. Always getting the last word in. "Well, let's go," he said to the dragon, who blew smoke out in an angry huff before stalking after his owner.

They reached an empty room in the slave quarters, YunHo giving the dragon a quick introduction to the house as they went, as well as several of the rules that were to be followed. He was sure the dragon wasn't even listening to him, still riled up after YoungSaeng repeatedly mocked him.

When it was time to eat, the dragon refused to leave the room. "If I listen to that bedwarmer much longer I'll eat _him_ ," the dragon huffed, arms folded across his chest.

"Suit yourself," YunHo rolled his eyes, hiding his amusement as he walked to the door. "The slave kitchens is to the right, someone will be by to make sure you're adjusting to the house later." He headed back towards where the slave quarters connected to the rest of the house, instructing a few guards in the area to keep an eye on the dragon.

Then he headed to YoungSaeng's room, climbing the stairs and knocking at the second to last door. 

When the door opened, YoungSaeng looked a little surprised to see YunHo at his door. "Well, you don't darken my door very often," he said coolly, leaning against the door frame. "Is it dinner time, or are you here for a visit?"

"Dinner. Were you looking forward to the latter?" YunHo's lips curled slightly, looking down at the slave. "You annoyed the dragon, might want to watch your back for a few weeks." 

"Always," YoungSaeng replied to the first question, but he just shrugged at what was said about the dragon. "Unlike other signs, dragon's do not scare me, my position in this house not withstanding. Dragon's and snakes rarely ever get along."

"Snakes don't get along with many signs," YunHo chuckled. "Either way, I don't want to be scraping either of you off the walls if you get into a fight, so try not to have him loathing your existence." He stepped away from the door so YoungSaeng could leave his room. 

"I doubt we'll see much of each other," YoungSaeng said, stepping out into the hall and closing the door behind him. "Especially since your father will be returning tomorrow, I'll be back to confined to the room until he leaves again. That should give the dragon enough time to cool down and become adjusted to the house."

"Hopefully. We'll have him busy with training soon enough either way." YunHo started down the hallway, hands clasped behind his back. "I apologize again for the confinement, I've been speaking with father about it, but he's impossible to budge." 

"I appreciate your speaking to him on my behalf, but it's not necessary," YoungSaeng said, the corners of his lips curling upwards slightly. "He just wants to make sure I'm protected from the rest of the house. Also, that I'm ready and waiting for him. It's what's expected of me."

"No one here is insane enough to bother you if you were to leave the room, they know better," YunHo shook his head. "I will see if I can secure you at least some time outside, even if it is with the presence of guards." 

"You don't have to do that for me, YunHo," YoungSaeng said quietly, looking down at the floor as they walked. "Go to bat for me too many times and he'll start to think you've taken advantage of me. Then where would we be?"

"I've never laid a hand on you, and as the master of this house, it's my duty to take care of all slaves, even my father's," YunHo looked over at YoungSaeng with a small smile. "If father forgets that, then I'll remind him." 

YoungSaeng looked up at him, smiling softly. "Thank you, sir," he said, a hint of a blush in his cheeks as he looked away. "So this will be the first dragon you'll have trained by yourself. You think you can handle it?"

"If my father can, then I see no reason why I can't," YunHo replied, heading down the stairs. "Only I'm going to take a slightly different approach. Father was tough on his dragons, perhaps too tough. He broke them and they more often than not went berserk from it. I have no interest in training a kamikaze dragon." 

YoungSaeng's brow furrowed slightly, but he nodded. "I think that's a wise choice. That kind of treatment can send any sign into a rampage." His voice was tight, just the barest hint of sadness in his tone. "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Your confidence is appreciated," the human smiled lightly to YoungSaeng, not saying anything about the sadness he could hear in the snake's voice. The Jung house, under his father, had been known for it's ruthless and in many cases cruel training tactics. That was changing, and would continue to change, YunHo would make sure of it. "Come, he doesn't return until tomorrow. Time to eat." 

Nodding, YoungSaeng followed YunHo towards the dining hall. Being the personal slave of YunHo's father awarded the snake with privileges that not many other slaves were given in the house, that included eating at the table with YunHo. "I hope you won't tell him about some of my... activities while he's been away. He doesn't like to hear that I've been causing trouble."

"Have I ever told him about _anything_ you do when you're bored?" YunHo chuckled, nodding to the chef who bowed and disappeared into the kitchen before heading into the dining hall, taking his usual seat. "Though if you tempt the dragon into burning down the slave quarters, I might have to rethink that decision." 

"I will do my best to be on my best behavior around the dragon," YoungSaeng smiled, sitting down across from him. Pulling his glass of water closer, the snake ran his finger over the edge of the glass in a slow circle, the water slowly swirling in the direction his finger was going. "He's not as moody as other dragons I've encountered, almost... childish. Are you sure he's not mixed with rat?"

"Yes," YunHo laughed at that, shaking his head. "Pureblood dragon. I've heard the younger ones can be rather....silly, so it isn't that farfetched. Speaking of rats, can you work on not terrifying _my_ rat to death?" 

"I didn't do anything to him," YoungSaeng blinked, looking up at YunHo with wide eyes. "He's the one that scurries off the minute he sees me. He acts like I'm going to eat him or something."

"Well, you are a snake, that would explain it," YunHo's lips curled in amusement. "We'll work on him not running away eventually. Has father indicated if he's going to bring you to watch the tournament this year?" 

"I doubt it," YoungSaeng shook his head, looking back down at the water. A small whirlpool had started in the glass. "He's got that little rabbit tart at the manor in town, so I'm sure he'll take her. Why do you ask, do you want me to go?"

YunHo watched the whirlpool absently. "It would be different than the other years. As well as get you out of the house for several weeks, before you go stir-crazy. Are you interested?" 

"I'm interested every year," YoungSaeng smiled, lifting his hand away from the glass, the water slowing and coming to a stop. "It's so boring when you take everyone to the tournament and I'm left with the house servants to entertain me. I just don't know if your father would allow it."

“Leave that to me, I’ll wear him down,” YunHo chuckled, falling silent when the chefs arrived with their dinner. Nodding politely in thanks, he waited until they were gone again before continuing. “I have a month before the tournament starts to convince him.” 

"I wish you luck, I won't be of any use to you in that," YoungSaeng said, picking at his food. I'm not sure why you're so interested in me going, I don't think your father will allow me to share your room or anything."

“I don’t see any reason in stopping you from going if you want to,” YunHo shrugged, starting to eat. “Whether we share rooms or not.” 

"You know as well as I that snakes aren't exactly viewed as pleasant company," YoungSaeng said. Most snakes ended up as assassins for their masters, YoungSaeng being a sex slave was rare, but YunHo's father had wanted a challenge. "I just don't understand why you want me there."

“Terrifying RyeoWook within an inch of his life aside, I don’t find your company that unpleasant,” YunHo quirked a brow at the slave. 

"That's only because you've known me since I was just a scrawny teen," YoungSaeng chuckled, looking up at YunHo again with a smile. "I enjoy your company as well, you're the only one I have to talk to here. May I ask what business you have later tonight that's going to be keeping you busy?"

“Some of father’s business associates are coming to pay a visit, knowing full well he’s not here,” YunHo sighed, tapping his chopstick lightly against the edge of his plate. “Still trying to prove I don’t know what I’m doing. Could you do me a favor after dinner and make sure our dragon’s settled?” 

YoungSaeng's nose wrinkled a little but he nodded. "Yes, I'll stay in the servant quarters until they're gone. Some of the master's friends think they are free to take liberties with me when he's not around. I'd rather stay with the dragon."

“As much as I’d love to give you free reign to drown some of them, yes, it’s probably better that way,” YunHo mused. “I’d like nothing more than to break ties with several of father’s associates, but I can’t do that yet.” 

"If the dragon wins the next tournament, I'm sure you'll have enough of a name for yourself to do so," YoungSaeng nodded. "Do you know if the Kim house is entering the tournament this year?"

“They will be,” YunHo’s lips curled upwards. “I ran into Kim HyungJoon and his rabbit at the auction house, they picked up a decent-looking tiger. It’ll be interesting to see how far they make it this year.” 

"A tiger? A good investment for them," YoungSaeng said, a little surprised. "They could use a good investment about now. Your father thinks they aren't worth their station since HyungJoon took over from his father. I would hate to see that house fall."

"So would I,” the human nodded. “Last year I think was one of their worst, since their dog was out of commission. If they don’t pull through this year, it will be hard to keep father from carrying out any ideas.” He had plenty of respect for HyungJoon, despite being caught in a long-standing family rivalry. 

"I probably shouldn't root for them, but HyungJoon was always kind to me, just like you," YoungSaeng said, taking another bite of his food. "I'm sure with a tiger he'll be able to pull his house out of the slump they've been in. Wonder if the dragon and his tiger will have to face each other in the arena."

“Depends on how well they’re both trained, and how far they make it,” YunHo replied, looking thoughtful. “I’m looking forward to the possibility. Of course, just because we wish them luck doesn’t mean we can take it easy on them.” 

"Well where would the fun be in that?" YoungSaeng chuckled, taking a sip of his water. "I hear through the grapevine that HyungJoon's found himself a bride, a political marriage. You know anything about it?"

“From what I’ve heard, it wasn’t exactly his own doing,” YunHo shook his head. “I’ve yet to see them in public together, so what I know is mostly through the grapevine as well. Some government official’s daughter I think. Have never seen her at any tournaments.” 

"You'll have to tell me all about her if you do, I'm sure you'll be invited to the wedding," YoungSaeng mused. "Speaking of, your father's been wondering when you'll be settling down. You should be careful, or he'll be finding you a bride as well."

“I’m well aware of that,” YunHo sighed, setting his chopsticks down as he finished eating. “My priority now is fending off the sharks that think they can take over this training house, not marriage.” 

"Sometimes those things can go hand in hand," YoungSaeng shrugged, pushing his plate away. His eyes swiveled to the door opening at the other end of the room, RyeoWook poking his head in before scurrying in.

"Excuse me, master, I'm sorry to disturb your dinner, but your... guests have arrived early," the rat said, eyeing YoungSaeng warily as he stopped a few feet away from the table and bowed.

“Of course,” YunHo mused, standing and wiping his hands on the napkin beside his plate. “Thank you RyeoWook.” He nodded to YoungSaeng before leaving the room to deal with the guests who’d come to question his competency yet again. 

*************************4

YoungSaeng watched him go, RyeoWook shuffling behind his master until they were both out of the room. Sighing to himself, he got up, nodding to the servants who started to clear the table. Leaving through a different door, YoungSaeng didn't have to look behind him to know one of the guards was following. YunHo's father was very possessive over YoungSaeng, no one was allowed to touch him without his express permission. That didn't mean he liked YoungSaeng, just that he was a very possessive man towards his property.

Following the hallways and then the stairs down into the slaves quarters, the snaked looked around at the other slaves, the fighters who eyed him nervously. There were a few looks of pity, but those were only the ones who knew him. "Where is the dragon?" he asked, stopping near a table of fighters who were dicing.

A horse looked up at him, long bangs practically making it impossible to see. “His room,” he jabbed a thumb down the corridor, snorting in amusement. “Tried to go outside earlier and was tossed back in.” 

"Lovely," YoungSaeng rolled his eyes. "If anyone other than the master comes looking for me, I'm not here," he said, making his way through the room and down the corridor. Peering in the individual rooms, he found only one that was closed. Figuring that was the dragon's room, he knocked.

It was a moment before the door was opened, the dragon opening it halfway and blinking down at him, eyes narrowing slightly. “You’re the smart-mouthing snake from earlier…what do you want?” 

"I was told to come down and see how you were settling in since YunHo and the rat are busy," YoungSaeng said, meeting the dragon's eyes. "Also, to hide from the guests upstairs."

“Guests?” The dragon blinked before seeming to remember he was supposed to be angry at YoungSaeng, huffing a little as he stepped away from the door and dropped back onto the bed. “Tell them to let me go outside.” 

"You'll get to go outside tomorrow," YoungSaeng said, stepping into the room. He glanced out into the hall again before closing the door. "You don't get to go out on your own until you're trusted. I'm sure you understand."

"It's prejudice, that's what it is," the dragon sniffed, wings rustling in annoyance behind him. "So why are you hiding in _this_ room?" 

"Two birds, one stone," YoungSaeng shrugged, walking around the small room. "I'm supposed to see how you're settling in. So other than you're annoyance at being grounded, you're adjusting well?"

"As well as I can I guess," the redhead shrugged, watching him from under his bangs. "At least I'm not in a cage. Your name's YoungSaeng?" 

"Yes, I didn't catch your name though dragon?" YoungSaeng glanced over at him when he stopped by the window.

"JungMin," the other man replied, twisting his upper body around so he could see the snake. "So who's slave are you? You don't smell like the owner." 

YoungSaeng's lips quirked slightly, looking out the window and resting his hands on the sill. "The master of this fighting house is my owner," he said. "YunHo's father."

"Oh, an old person," JungMin wrinkled his nose, rolling over to lie down on his stomach so he wouldn't strain his wings or tail. "I don't envy you. Why aren't you in the arena anyways? Most snakes are good fighters." 

YoungSaeng laughed, shaking his head. "I'm not a fighter. Master wanted a challenge, got tired of the bunnies and rats, but wasn't stupid enough to take a dragon to bed. So instead of being bought for fighting when I was fifteen, I was bought as a pleasure slave."

"Some people are just warped in the head." JungMin stuck his tongue out. "It's a pity he _didn't_ try taking a dragon, it would have saved everyone's problems if he was gutted." 

"Do you really believe that?" YoungSaeng looked at the dragon, a brow perked. "YunHo's father may be a jack ass but _your_ master wouldn't be who he is without him. You are lucky JungMin, you won't find a better master."

"I'll believe it when I see it," JungMin yawned, resting his chin on the mattress. "Human masters are all the same to me. Only wanting one thing." 

"How many masters have you had dragon? You're still young so I would imagine less than ten, but considering how sharp your tongue is it could be more," YoungSaeng said, turning around and crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not sure how close you have been with your masters, but this one takes an interest in you, not just because you're a fighter. You do what you're told, and he will take care of you."

"I'm not that young," JungMin huffed again, a plume of smoke rising to the ceiling. "And like I said, I'll believe it when I see it. And right now I want to go outside!" His wings flared out to their full length, one bone tip smacking a wall. 

"A bit dramatic aren't we?" YoungSaeng rolled his eyes. "Be glad you're not in a cage, dragon. That's how dragons used to be broken around here."

"I've been in a cage the majority of my life. And even if it's not metal bars around me, this is still like a cage to me." JungMin folded his wings back up slowly, wincing at the cramps that had built up. 

"YunHo doesn't let his new slaves outside without him," YoungSaeng said. "He has guests at the moment, so you will just have to wait. Complaining about it isn't going to change anything. If you're having muscle issues, I can have one of the servants come by for a massage."

"No thanks, last time someone offered a 'massage' they punctured a wing," JungMin sniffed, resting his cheek on the mattress and closing his eyes. "I'm not getting myself grounded. You're not as much fun to talk to as the tiger, he got riled up really easy." 

"The tiger? You mean the Kim house's new fighter?" YoungSaeng blinked a little at that. "Tiger's are so prickly and kind of snobbish, I don't know why you even tried. You must not have met many snakes if you think we get riled up by the likes of a dragon."

"Most times I meet snakes it's in the arena," JungMin chuckled. "Same for tigers, apparently it's a bad idea to have a dragon and tiger on the same fighting team. Wouldn't guess why." 

"I'd say it's bad to have _any_ sign on the same team with a dragon, but that's just me," YoungSaeng chuckled. "Do you want me to try to give you a massage? I'm very practiced at it."

"What prejudice," the redhead huffed again. "Depends, you're not going to poke a hole in my wing, are you?" 

"Depends on how badly you annoy me," YoungSaeng shrugged, stepping slowly towards the bed. "I'm sure YunHo told you the rules of the house, yes?"

"Yeah, I got the lecture, no worries," JungMin cracked one eye open at him. "I know you're off-limits. Figures they'd have to make a rule like that, you're not that bad to look at if you're not scaly." 

"A compliment from a dragon? I'm honored," YoungSaeng chuckled, kneeling down onto the bed. Running his fingers up the space between JungMin's wings, he made small slow circles with his finger tips at the muscles of his back. "You probably wouldn't be cramping so bad if you didn't have your wings out you know."

"You'd think that," JungMin sighed in relief, wings slowly relaxing at the light massage. "It feels uncomfortably tight for other signs to have ears or tails hidden, huh? I get to hide horns, a tail, _and_ wings. Think about how uncomfortable that is for a moment. For what it's worth, I'd rather deal with the cramps." 

"I wouldn't know, honestly, but I've heard it's uncomfortable," YoungSaeng said, his fingers working all around JungMin's back. "A word of warning though, master returns tomorrow and will be doing an inspection, you can't have your wings out while he's around. It's a sign of weakness to him."

"Whose weakness? Mine, or my master's for letting me have them out?" JungMin snorted, turning his head to look up at YoungSaeng. 

"He believes that if a sign complains about being uncomfortable then they are weak," YoungSaeng said, catching his eye when his gaze flicked up to him. "It's not a good idea to test him, dragon."

JungMin scowled a little, but the massage had relaxed him, and he put his head back down after a moment. "It's not just about the discomfort, snake. Groundcrawlers will never understand. But I'll hide them for the inspection." 

"Be sure you do, YunHo wouldn't be very pleased if master has you put down," YoungSaeng said, continuing the massage. "At the least you won't have to deal with me for the rest of the week, that should make you happy."

"Hm? Why's that?" JungMin blinked back at him. "Where're you going?" 

"Nowhere," YoungSaeng sighed, shifting a little so he was straddling JungMin's waist. "I'm confined to my room when master is here," he said, gently lifting up one of JungMin's wing's to work at the tendons along the arm of the wing.

Yelping as he was pushed back down onto his face by YoungSaeng's change of position, JungMin turned his head to look back at him, unfolding his wings properly. "Well that's stupid. Why?" 

"Why do you think?" YoungSaeng snorted. "Master is very possessive of me and wants me available for him whenever he chooses. Technically I'm not allowed out of my room at all, even if he isn't here, but YunHo doesn't like keeping me confined."

"Really don't envy you," JungMin huffed, putting his head back down. "When's he leave again then?" 

"Next week sometime. Depends on how well the inspection goes," YoungSaeng said softly, finishing up one wing and starting to work on the other. "No one envies me here. If I had a choice, I'd rather be a fighter, even if I died, it would be preferable."

"I should probably discourage that idea, but I agree with you," the redhead closed his eyes again, groaning a little as the cramps eased in that wing. "I'd much rather be a fighter than a bedwarmer. Thankfully, no one ever chooses dragons as bedwarmers." 

"And with good reason," YoungSaeng smiled wryly. "You know, you're not so mean and angry when I'm finding that sweet spot," he said, pressing his thumb into the hollow where the wing joint and back muscles met. "You're not so bad for a dragon."

Whatever retort JungMin had been about to come up with dissolved as he practically melted into the mattress, purring. "You're...not that bad of a snake either. Pretty good masseuse." 

"I've had plenty of practice," YoungSaeng chuckled. "You'll have to promise me you're not going to burn down the house, dragon. Otherwise we can't be friends. I like this house, and I like YunHo. And you can terrorize the rat all you want."

JungMin snorted in amusement. "I have no plans of burning the place to the ground. And it seems to be open field day for terrorizing the rat." He'd noticed many of the other slaves, the more dangerous signs, scared YunHo's personal slave. 

"He's not that bad, he's just anxious, I would be too if I was him," YoungSaeng said, working on JungMin's neck next. "Even if he's scared witless, he does his best to get the slaves whatever they need."

"It's hard for rats not to be anxious if they're not trained as fighters, and even then," JungMin hummed. "I've faced some pretty decent rats before, it's a pity to see one with talent being stomped flat." 

"It never made sense to me to put the smaller fighters against the heavier ones," YoungSaeng shook his head. "It's a good thing they don't have as many problems with breeding like dragons or oxen do. Otherwise rats would be extinct by now."

"Rats and rabbits, they'd take over the world if numbers were all that mattered," the dragon chuckled, keeping his eyes closed. "Funny how the two smallest races have the largest numbers." 

"Probably because they don't usually end up as fighters," YoungSaeng said. He was quiet for a moment, just working on easing JungMin's cramped muscles. "Only thing I don't envy about fighters is if you win enough, they put you out to stud. Not that my situation is much better, but at least I know I don't have children out there that I've never seen."

"I don't have to worry about that for a while," JungMin replied. "Prob'ly make sure I'm dead in the arena first though. It's gonna happen eventually, as good a time as any." 

YoungSaeng tilted his head slightly, eyes narrowed. "You have a death wish? Seems unfitting for a dragon to welcome death."

"Not a death wish, I'm just being realistic," JungMin snorted, half-turning to look up at him. "One fighter wins the tournament, and 90% of the rest of the fighters in the third tier die. A third of those in the second tier also kick the bucket, and maybe a handful at the preliminaries. All in all, maybe half of those sent into the tournament don't come back out. Being a dragon doesn't mean I might not end up being part of those numbers." 

"A practical dragon, now that _is_ a first," YoungSaeng laughed. "Where is all that dragon bravado and arrogance?"

"Okay you, off," JungMin bucked to get YoungSaeng off his back. "I didn't say I was going to die right away, I just said I'd make sure I was dead before they send me into the breeding galleries." 

YoungSaeng was still laughing, toppling off of the bed and onto the floor with a thump. "A dragon who would rather die than get some? Now I really have heard it all."

"Stop laughing, you know what I mean!" JungMin flipped around to face YoungSaeng, throwing the pillow at the head of the bed at the snake with a huff of smoke. 

Catching the pillow full in the face, YoungSaeng's laughter was cut short until he pulled the pillow off his face and lobbed it back at him. "Dragons are so touchy," he chuckled. "Are your wings feeling better at least?"

"Much." JungMin caught the pillow, opening and closing his wings to show YoungSaeng. "And we are not, you're just a smart-ass," he stuck his tongue out at the snake. 

YoungSaeng shrugged, not disagreeing with JungMin's statement. "I have to keep myself occupied somehow. No one else talks to me so I get kind of lonely, and cynical and a little bitter maybe. So it's either you put up with it, or I don't come around anymore."

"Did I say I wasn't putting up with it? Sheesh you jump to conclusions," JungMin flopped back onto his stomach, yawning. "No one really talks to dragons either so I guess we're even." 

"Putting up with it does not involve complaining, genius," YoungSaeng said, sitting up and leaning his back against JungMin's bed. "Have you ever met a free sign JungMin? You know, someone who has earned his freedom by retiring? I wonder what being free feels like some days."

"Never met one," JungMin shook his head. "Free signs don't exactly attend the tournaments. It's a one-in-a-thousand chance, so I never really bothered thinking about it." 

"Which would you rather have, death or freedom? Even a free sign is looked down upon by humans," YoungSaeng sighed, his head bowed. "I'll never have the option to retire."

"I'd rather be free, but considering the alternative, death isn't so bad," JungMin mused, resting his head in his arms. "Many of us won't ever have the option either." 

"Yeah... death isn't so bad," YoungSaeng's lips quirked and he closed his eyes. "You don't mind if I stay here just a little longer do you?"

"Go ahead," JungMin yawned, closing his eyes. "I might pass out on you though." 

"That's fine. I'll leave when YunHo's guests are gone, sleep well dragon," YoungSaeng drew his knees up to his chest, arms loosely holding his legs up. It could be hours until then.

"I suppose I'll see you next week," JungMin murmured, already dozing off. His wings fell open across the bed, tail stilling. 

*********

Hands clasped behind his back, HyungJoon stood at his balcony window, looking out at the night sky. There were a number of things that had gone well that day, but just as many that had gone wrong. So much was riding on his shoulders, so much that was weighing him down day after day.

The tiger nearly killing one of his best fighters in a practice match did not sit well with him, and he hoped he hadn't thrown a large amount of money away in the purchase. Even the smaller weaker signs could win enough money for the Kim house to limp along for several tournaments, but how far in society would they have had to fall? 

His thoughts were interrupted at a knock on the door. "You may enter," he called, knowing full well who it was. "Is the tiger settled?" he asked when he heard the door opening.

"Yes, he's resting at the moment," KyuJong said, closing the door lightly behind him. "SungMin is also doing well, only bruises around his neck and a few scrapes." He stepped a little further into the room, hands clasped in front of him as he watched HyungJoon's back.

"Is there something on your mind, master?" 

"A little too much on my mind," HyungJoon chuckled dryly, glancing behind him and giving KyuJong a smile. "Just worrying too much about everything as usual. I got to be reminded again today of how tenuous my position is in society. It's a real punch to the gut when your future wife makes sure you know that every time you see her."

"She doesn't know you, sir," KyuJong replied quietly. "The first years are the hardest, but you'll bring the Kim house back to a position of glory." 

"I don't know what we're going to do if the tiger doesn't work out, Kyu," HyungJoon said, shaking his head a little. "Do you think I was trying for too much too soon? I could have easily gone for one of the smaller fighters, placed some small bets. I can't do that with a tiger. A tiger is trained to finish a tournament."

"I've spoken with the tiger, he's won three tournaments in the past. I think if you're going to make a good impression, it will be with him," KyuJong answered, saddened by HyungJoon's train of thought. 

HyungJoon blinked and turned to look at KyuJong. "Three tournaments? Really? Did he say why his owner was stupid enough to let him go?"

"A dragon went berserk in the preliminaries and he was nearly killed, master," KyuJong explained. "He was sold to make up for the losses. His poor attitude in the arena today he explained to me was thanks to the dragon he was transported with." 

"I knew that wouldn't be a good idea," HyungJoon frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "So a dragon went berserk and he was nearly killed, I take it he doesn't like dragons much now and was upset over being transported with one. I don't know if that makes our situation better or worse."

"We'll just have to keep him and the dragon separated if he can't handle being around them," KyuJong said quietly. "He was planning to apologize to SungMin for nearly killing him. The tiger isn't out of control master, and he's a winner. Please don't lose hope." 

"I don't have much hope left to lose Kyu," HyungJoon sighed, moving away from the window to take a seat in his chair. "A month isn't a long time to get him ready, even if he has won three tournaments it's probably been a while since he was in the arena. If he doesn't even make it through the pre-tournament, I could lose everything."

KyuJong followed HyungJoon slowly, stepping behind his master to gently massage at the tense muscles in his shoulders and neck. He'd known HyungJoon the majority of his life, knew his temperament and his habits. If he tried to sleep like this, he'd toss and turn the whole night. "We will make sure he's ready, master. He will not lose." 

HyungJoon sighed, relaxing under KyuJong's ministrations. "If it wasn't for YunHo's dragon, I'd believe you, but that has me worried," he said, groaning softly and closing his eyes. "The Jung house has trained the best dragons the arena has ever seen."

"They've also been the most kamikaze dragons the arena has seen," KyuJong reminded him. "And Jung YunHo is not his father, how _he_ trains dragons is still a mystery. Since it's his first dragon, the chance he'll get it right isn't high. And even if he does...dragons have been defeated many times in the past." 

"You have.. several good points," HyungJoon's lips quirked slightly. "I'm not sure what I'd do without you Kyu," he said, putting his hand over KyuJong's on his shoulder and turned slightly to look up at him. "Thank you."

Cheeks turning pink, KyuJong smiled down at him. "Anything to see you smile again, master. A discouraged face does not suit you." 

"And you're probably seeing that too much lately," HyungJoon nodded, looking down at KyuJong's hand on his shoulder. "You've always been a loyal friend Kyu, and an honest one. Will you be honest with me about anything that I ask? Even if it doesn't have to do with the arena?"

"Of course sir," KyuJong nodded. He would be fearful of being honest with other masters, but HyungJoon was the kindest master KyuJong had ever known. 

"You've met her, my fiance, do you think it's a good match?" HyungJoon asked, looking up at KyuJong again, his brow furrowed.

The rabbit was silent, looking down at his master's expression. He knew the answer to that, though he knew HyungJoon wouldn't like it.

"She doesn't know you, master," he repeated quietly. "And she holds no respect for you. I fear she will make you very sad." 

HyungJoon sighed heavily, his lips quirked upwards sadly and he nodded. "I think you're right Kyu, but it's a good match politically. With her families money, we could do so much more here. I do have to think about the future of the house. Thank you for your honesty."

"No thanks is needed, master," KyuJong replied, starting to massage HyungJoon's shoulders again. "Please keep your own happiness in consideration as well." 

"If I could do that and not worry about the repercussions, I'd just marry you," HyungJoon laughed. "You know me far better than any wife ever could."

KyuJong's face exploded into red, ears nearly popping back out. "Marrying a rabbit...might not be well looked upon," he smiled a little nervously as he focused on what he was doing. 

"Like I said, if I didn't have to worry about the repercussions," HyungJoon said, relaxing again at the massage. "You're my best friend Kyu, I couldn't imagine living the rest of my life without you."

The rabbit's smile softened, gaze on the back of HyungJoon's head. "For as long as you need me, I will be beside you master." 

"Good, I wasn't going to let you ever go anyway," HyungJoon said. "And if _she_ doesn't approve of you being there, then the wedding's off."

"Please don't have the first fight of your marriage on my account," KyuJong chuckled softly, finishing with HyungJoon's shoulders and neck. "Shall I massage the rest of your back too master?" 

"Have I ever said no to one of your massages?" HyungJoon said lightly, getting to his feet. "Follow me to my room so I can lay down, that should be easiest yes?"

"Much easier," KyuJong nodded, stepping back away from the chair. "You should rest soon master, tomorrow will be very busy." 

"Isn't it always busy?" HyungJoon sighed, heading towards the door. "I'll probably fall asleep during your massage Kyu, as usual." It was one of the few things that relaxed HyungJoon enough to sleep.

"Then I will consider my mission a success," KyuJong smiled, following after him. It was a lot easier than his usual ploys to get HyungJoon to sleep, he'd gone so far as to turn his master's alarm off on several occasions when he was severely lacking in sleep. 

In his room after a flight of stairs and through a set of doors, HyungJoon pulled off his vest and shirt before collapsing face first on his bed. "I didn't get to tell you the best news of the day Kyu," he said, his voice muffled a little by the pillow. "She wants me to throw an engagement party this weekend. Here. As if I don't have enough to do, now I have to plan a party."

Frowning lightly at that, KyuJong stepped to the edge of the bed and pressed one knee against the mattress, working on finishing his massage. "She wasn't to be deterred from the idea, I take it?" 

"No, not in the least," HyungJoon grumbled. "I think she just wants to show off to her socialite friends. Or humiliate me. Or both. Would it be too much of me to ask if you could help me with this, Kyu? I know you've got a lot on your plate as it is."

"Of course master," KyuJong said, kneading at the soft skin under his hands. "Leave it to me, she won't have an opportunity to humiliate you." 

"Thank you Kyu, I really don't know what I'd do without you," HyungJoon murmured, already starting to slip into sleep. "You keep this house running."

"No, you do," KyuJong whispered, voice low so he wouldn't stop HyungJoon from falling asleep. "But I'll always be here if you need an extra hand." 

HyungJoon made a small noise, though it was unclear if it was in response to KyuJong or not since he started to snore afterward.

Smiling fondly, KyuJong slowly eased up on the massage, leaning back after a minute. He climbed off the bed, pulling the blankets up over his younger master and making sure HyungJoon's alarm wasn't set. The curtains were closed and the lights dimmed before he let himself out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

He had a party to start planning. 

************5**********************************************************

RyeoWook was a nervous man by nature. Most of that was because of his tiny stature, and the fact that most other signs saw him as a pest. YunHo of course had never treated him that way which was why he was so loyal to the human. That loyalty did not extend to YunHo's father, who made him so nervous when he was at the manor that his ears were perpetually out. 

Now that man was due to land soon, RyeoWook was running around like a rooster who'd lost his head in making sure everything was ready. He'd already got the call from the airship that they'd be landing in ten minutes, RyeoWook scurrying around the house looking for YunHo to let him know. His last stop was out on the practice fields (really should have known better, what with the new dragon and all). "Master!" he huffed and puffed, running towards the field. "Master! He's arriving any second now!"

Turning away from where he was instructing the dragon on a better stance, YunHo blinked to see his personal slave so exhausted and harried. Then he frowned lightly at the news. "Thank you RyeoWook," he nodded when the rat caught up with them. "Can you stop by the slave quarters and inform them of the inspection, then go freshen up, he can't see you like this."

He held out a towel to the rat to mop up his face before turning to the dragon. "You'll have to take human form for the inspection, dragon."

Already expecting that from YoungSaeng, JungMin huffed a little before complying, his wings, tail and horns disappearing. He followed YunHo as the man headed back towards the house, rounding up the rest of the slaves that were out in the practice fields at the same time. 

RyeoWook had run on ahead, his high pitched voice shouting at the slaves inside could be heard well through the house and outside. Even for his tiny size, most of the slaves respected RyeoWook, and only a couple actually disliked him. The rat was good at getting things for the slaves, and brought up any concerns they had with YunHo. It was because of that they actually listened to him and got ready for inspection.

When YunHo had stepped into the house, RyeoWook was already waiting for him, panting. "YoungSaeng is waiting at the front doors already, he doesn't look happy in the least," the rat said, patting his face dry again. "I'll get changed real quick and meet you up there."

Nodding, YunHo sighed softly before sending the dragon off to wait with the other slaves. "Thank you RyeoWook." He headed towards the front doors, his long strides getting him there quickly.

Just in time; he could see a vehicle approaching from the airship hangar. He stopped besides YoungSaeng, looking down at him apologetically before turning his attention back to the approaching vehicle, conferring quickly with the head butler to make sure the house was in it's best shape. 

YoungSaeng gave YunHo an expressionless look, his hands clasped tightly in front of him before bowing his head when he saw people approaching the doors. RyeoWook had barely slid into the room and stopped by the time the door fully opened.

YunHo's father was a tall man, not quite as tall as his son, but imposing enough in his own right. The man looked over the two slaves briefly before stepping towards his son. "YunHo, how's my stock?"

"Strong, father," YunHo bowed his head politely to the man. "Preparation has been underway for the coming tournament. There have been a few new additions since your last return." 

"So I've heard, the games commissioner says you purchased a dragon," the man said. "Finally going to live up to your legacy?"

"It is my intention, father," YunHo nodded. Though his methods were different from the older man's, he made sure of that. "Would you like to inspect the fighters now?" 

"Yes, I would," he nodded, turning and starting towards the slave quarters. "Have someone escort the snake back to his room, I'll be with him afterwards."

Giving an inward sigh, YunHo turned to one of the guards and relayed the order, looking back at YoungSaeng before following his father, catching up to walk alongside him. "Come along RyeoWook." 

RyeoWook watched YoungSaeng turn and go up the stairs, his head still down before he hurried after YunHo and his father. Even if he was more often than not scared being around the snake, he still felt a pang in his heart every time YunHo's father came around. The man's presence just seemed to take all the life out of the snake. Then there was after YunHo's father left...

"You still have that rat hanging around?" YunHo's father eyed RyeoWook up and down, a look of contempt on his face. "I thought you would have upgraded to at least a goat or a monkey by now. Or at the very least a rabbit to get some real use out of it."

"RyeoWook has never failed me, I see no need to replace him," YunHo replied simply. They'd had this conversation before, several times when YunHo first declined the offer of a better personal slave. There was no one better than RyeoWook, in his opinion, and he'd known the rat most of his life. 

"Suit yourself I suppose," the man said, continuing towards the door to the slave quarters. "How has my snake been faring? He seemed to not be happy to see me, did something happen?"

YunHo knew better than to say YoungSaeng had never been happy to see his father, it would only give the snake more trouble. "He has been this way every year around this time father, remember? The tournament will begin soon and he'll be left here." Might as well start working on what he'd promised YoungSaeng. 

"He should be used to that by now," the man snorted, but let the matter drop. Two guards stationed at the door unlocked and opened it for them to walk through, RyeoWook giving YunHo a smirk when he was sure the older man wasn't looking at them. The slave quarters were empty though, and YunHo's father scowled as he turned around and looked at them. "Alright, where are they?"

"I had them line up outside, master," RyeoWook squeaked. "There wasn't enough room in here-"

"If I wanted to stand out in the heat and smell roasting slaves I would be at a game in the city," the man snapped, RyeoWook wincing and dropping back a pace. "Let's just get this over with, I'm hungry and I've got a snake waiting for me to cheer him up." He turned and headed for the door to the outside.

Stifling an inward sigh again, YunHo touched one hand lightly to RyeoWook's shoulder when his father's back was turned before following the older man, a slave scurrying to open the door for them.

Shuffling a little impatiently at the end of the line, JungMin stopped when the door opened, schooling his expression into a blank one. From everything he'd heard, this man was the one to watch out for. The lines in the stranger's face spoke of cruelty. 

The man walked up and down the line, eyeing each slave with a sharp eye, poking at muscles and teeth. When he got to the dragon, he stopped and looked him up and down. "Kind of scrawny for a dragon isn't he? I hope you didn't get ripped off and got sold a half breed, YunHo. We'd be the laughing stock. You're feeding your slaves too much, cut their rations in half. They can eat when they win."

JungMin's eyes flashed dangerously at the insult, clenching his jaw to stay silent.

"I did a thorough background investigation, he's a pureblood," YunHo replied, glad the dragon had been able to hold his tongue. He was thoroughly opposed to the idea of cutting the slaves' food rations, believing an ill-fed fighter wouldn't win anything, but he knew better than to talk his father down in front of the slaves. "Can we discuss this in private, father?" 

"If you want," the man nodded, looking at the dragon. "He looks soft YunHo, he'll be easy to break, but won't be a champion." He turned away and headed back towards the house. "Have them run a hundred laps around the yard, they could use the exercise."

"...Yes father," YunHo sighed, turning to the slaves. The dragon looked like he was using every ounce of self-control he had not to breathe fire at the man's back. "Start running," he nodded towards them.

JungMin snarled at his master's father, hands clenching and unclenching at his side before he finally turned and followed the other fighters. 

RyeoWook felt much the same as JungMin, but knew enough not to let it show as he followed YunHo and his father back inside. The older man was ranting about something, but he wasn't paying attention at that point. Whatever it was, it was bad for YunHo, and bad for him.

When they got back into the main house, the man told YunHo he'd be back for dinner and disappeared upstairs. Most likely to YoungSaeng's room. Sighing a little in relief when he was gone, the rat looked up at YunHo. "Well, that was better than last time I think," he said quietly.

"Relatively speaking, I suppose so," YunHo sighed softly, running one hand through his hair before walking away from the bottom of the stairs. "I wish he would stop interfering with the fighters, he's not master of this house anymore. And they're too nervous to perform properly when he's like this." 

"He misses it, you can tell," RyeoWook said, walking beside him. "I don't think the fighters feel the same way though. It's just a couple days right? Then he goes back to the city? What is he even here for other than to terrorize you?"

"Not sure," YunHo shook his head. "Probably to confirm the fighters are ready for the pre-tournament. They'll be training hard for the next month." 

RyeoWook sighed, it was not going to be a fun week, that was for sure. "They'll be ready, they're always ready. Oh! I almost forgot, a messenger came by this morning. The Kim house is holding an engagement party this weekend, will you be attending?"

"Engagement party?" YunHo blinked at that. "I suppose I will be. I do need to congratulate HyungJoon," he mused, glancing out the window they were passing towards the manor on the other side of the practice field. "Or rather, wish him luck." 

"I did find out a little more information on his bride," RyeoWook mused. "She's a senator's daughter alright, Senator Kang's daughter. Kang JiYoung. You wish HyungJoon luck from me as well because she will be a handful. Her hand was highly sought after, I don't know HyungJoon managed it."

"It is a bit of a stretch," YunHo nodded. "Perhaps Senator Kang wants to try his hand at owning a fighting house. Either way, we'll have to keep a close eye on how this develops." 

"Someone will have to tell your father about it, he'll be pissed if he's not told," RyeoWook said, giving YunHo a nervous smile. "I'm sorry sir, but I may have to leave that to you."

"No apologies needed," YunHo sighed. "Though I hope he doesn't decide to...grace them with his visit." They reached the dining room, YunHo stepping inside. "I'd ask for you to keep me company while I wait for father, but it's better if he doesn't find you in here," he smiled back sadly at the rat. 

"It's okay sir, I have things to attend to anyway," RyeoWook bowed. "Enjoy your meal, if you can."

"Thank you RyeoWook," YunHo nodded to the slave. "Enjoy your own meal, don't take it too late." 

"Of course not sir," RyeoWook said, scurrying away. 

It wasn't even ten minutes later when YunHo's father joined him in the dining room, YoungSaeng trailing after him. The snake waited until the older man had taken a seat at the head of the table before sitting down slowly.

"Cheer up YoungSaeng," YunHo's father chuckled, picking up his water glass. "He's in such a sour mood YunHo, nothing I did seemed to work. What should I do?"

YunHo glanced at YoungSaeng out of the corner of his eyes, trying not to appear concerned over the snake. "I have no suggestions to make, father," he said politely, sipping at some water. Nothing he could say wouldn't get YoungSaeng into even more trouble, and he had a bad feeling. His father found too much pleasure in breaking those who defied him in any way. 

"No suggestions? That's too bad. I had been considering letting him out of his room, but it seems like he's been out and about on his own," the man said, reaching over to grab YoungSaeng's chin and pull his face around. He brushed the hair from the snake's face, a large purple welt was forming on YoungSaeng's cheek. "Guess that means he gets no rewards from me then, wouldn't you say so YunHo?"

His son's eyes hardened at the sight of the welt. His father hadn't even been home half an hour and already YoungSaeng had been struck. "Father, you know I am opposed to this. It's within our best interests to keep the slaves healthy, and locking him in one room for months and years on end is in no way healthy." 

Scowling, the man released YoungSaeng's chin, the slave dropping his head down immediately. "So you have been letting him out?" the man said, looking at his son. "Well, if that is no fault of his then I can't be too mad at him. How you treat your slaves is one thing YunHo, but YoungSaeng still belongs to me. If I can't trust you to take care of him as I would, then I'll take him back to the city with me. I know you have some kind of soft spot for him, but he is a snake remember, you shouldn't trust him."

There were far worse people than snake signs, YunHo wanted to say. And one of them was sitting in front of him. "My apologies father, but his sign doesn't matter when it comes to his health. I'd be doing a disservice to him and to you if I let his body weaken from lack of movement in that small room." 

Pursing his lips slightly, the man considered YunHo's words before he nodded. "You may have a point there. I'm not here to give him the exercise he needs all the time, so maybe letting him out for small amounts of time isn't so bad. I wouldn't be able to bring him into town anyway, my rabbit would have a heart attack. Maybe I should just sell him, let someone get some real use out of him."

Blinking in surprise, YunHo shook his head. "I don't see any reason to sell him. He just needs some exercise and air when you aren't around, you do leave for months at a time father." 

"That is true, alright YunHo, you've convinced me," the man nodded, looking at YoungSaeng who still had his head. "No one would want a snake as a sex slave anyway. I don't know what I was thinking, he'll probably be with us until I die and you have to sell him to the mines to work. Enjoy the ride while it lasts, YoungSaeng." The food had started to be served while the man was talking, YoungSaeng not touching his plate, waiting for permission.

YunHo didn't comment to that, biting the inside of his cheek to stay silent. He'd be damned if he was going to give YoungSaeng to the mines. He started to eat when his father did, waiting for the man to give his slave permission to eat. "How is the city, father?" he asked, to switch the topic. 

"Boring, corrupt, the usual," he shrugged in response. "Never get into politics son, try to stay in this business as long as you can."

"Understood," YunHo nodded. He'd never even thought about joining the tricky game of politics. "Though this business can be at times politics in it's own right." 

"That it can," the man nodded, laughing loudly. "But no worries there, this house still bears my name, so I doubt there's much in the way of plots against you. This house is too strong. And don't you worry son, I've been keeping my eye out for your wife, she must come from good stock. Too bad Senator Kang's daughter was snatched up so quickly, she would have been a fine prize."

YunHo gave an inward sigh. He had expected this. "I'm in no rush to marry father, I must make a name for myself first. There will be time to worry about which potential wife to pick." 

"And if you wait too long, anyone worth marrying will be gone," his father shook his head. "I didn't say you have to get married right away, but I will secure you a good wife. This is not up for discussion."

"...Yes father," YunHo nodded reluctantly. He wasn't going to get any farther on this, and considering he'd put himself and YoungSaeng on the line minutes ago, it wasn't a good idea to keep pressing. "Several of your associates visited yesterday, they expressed their regrets they couldn't reschedule to come while you were here." 

"Vultures," he snorted. "Hovering around to pick up whatever scraps they can get from me. Why aren't you eating YoungSaeng? You're getting too skinny."

YoungSaeng started to eat immediately, not replying to what was said. The man was almost done with his food and would be wanting to leave soon as he was done, whether YoungSaeng had finished or not.

YunHo glanced up at YoungSaeng, averting his eyes before his father could notice. "How many days will you be here this time, father?" He asked after a moment. 

"Through the weekend, then I have some business to take care of," his father said, sipping at his water again before pushing his plate away. "I would have liked to stay through the month to make sure the stock is ready for the tournament, but some things came up. I hope you're not too disappointed."

"It's understandable," YunHo said diplomatically, watching his father. "I won't disappoint you father, there will be winners this year." 

"I should hope so, the Jung house does not lose," the man said, getting to his feet. "Well, I'm pretty tired from the excitement of today. Goodnight YunHo, I will see you in the morning." He glanced at YoungSaeng who was still trying to finish his meal as quickly as he could. "I think I will be sleeping in my room for the night, YunHo, if you could see that YoungSaeng's taken care of. He fell earlier, that bruise needs tending to."

Blinking in surprise (he as well as YoungSaeng had been expecting his father to take YoungSaeng with him for the night), YunHo nodded. "Of course father, have a pleasant rest," he said, placing his chopsticks down. 

Stopping next to YoungSaeng's chair, the man took YoungSaeng's chin in hand and forced him to look up. "You be good, and I expect you will be back in your room once YunHo has taken care of you. I may want company later."

"Yes, master," YoungSaeng whispered, accepting the kiss from the older man when he leaned down.

When the man had left the room, the door shut behind him, YoungSaeng looked over at YunHo behind his bangs. "It's not that bad."

YunHo was having a hard time hiding the disgust from his face at the kiss, sipping at his water. "At least you're spared for the moment. Your cheek?" He got up and walked over to the other side of the table once he was sure his father was gone, silently asking to see the injury. 

Watching him walk over, YoungSaeng's shoulders slumped a little, but he brushed the hair away from his face. "I forgot to wash my shoes, he saw the dirt on them," he said quietly in explanation. "I was being careless."

"Everyone slips up sometimes," YunHo said, inspecting the bruise. "This will need ice. You can finish your meal while I get some from the kitchen, don't have to make yourself sick," he said softly. 

"Thank you," YoungSaeng smiled softly. "You'd think I wouldn't bruise so easily still," he said, turning back to his plate and started eating again, though much slower.

Shaking his head, YunHo straightened and went through the connecting doors to the kitchen. He nodded to the chefs who bowed before making his way to the cooler, filling a small plastic bag with ice and wrapping it with a damp cloth.

He returned to the dining room, sitting down in a seat next to YoungSaeng's and placing the ice down on the table. 

YoungSaeng was finishing up with his food when YunHo came back. Setting down his chopsticks, he picked up the ice pack and hesitantly pressed it to his cheek. "I won't keep you here long, you should get some rest soon. You know he's going to be up at dawn and checking on the training."

"I know, I'll sleep shortly," YunHo nodded, leaning back in his chair. "He's being more perceptive about your mood than usual," he murmured, watching the slave and sipping at his water. "Be careful YoungSaeng." 

"I know, I made the mistake of not smiling afterwards," YoungSaeng said, closing his eyes. "I'm lucky this is the only bruise I've got so far today. I'll be okay, I can handle it."

"It's not a matter of being able to handle it, just be careful," YunHo replied, looking away from him and finishing his water, placing the glass down. "It's only for a few more days, then he'll be gone again. I'll work on getting you out of the house for the next tournament." 

"If I go to the tournament, that's just more time I have to spend with him," YoungSaeng said quietly, shaking his head. "I would rather stay here by myself, sir."

Glancing back at YoungSaeng, YunHo sighed softly. "All right, I won't bring it up to him. At least you'll be able to leave your room in the future without an alibi." 

"Thank you for that," YoungSaeng smiled, looking up at with a smile. "You know... I would only want to go to the tournament if it was with you. At least I could enjoy myself."

YunHo smiled back at him. "I'll keep that in mind." He stood up. "I'll head upstairs for the night, are you going now or should I have a guard escort you back once you're ready?" 

"I'll walk with you," YoungSaeng said, getting to his feet. "Thank you for everything you said, I feel like I owe you so much for being so kind to me over the years, and looking out for me."

"You owe me nothing," YunHo shook his head, heading to the door. "It's the least I can do, I enjoy having you around," he smiled lightly at the slave, stepping out into the hallway. 

"I don't really understand why," YoungSaeng said, keeping his voice down. "I get you into trouble and can be kind of a nuisance. Some days even I think I should be sent to the mines if nothing else than to give you some peace."

"No one's perfect, that doesn't mean I don't appreciate your company," YunHo replied, looking back at him. "If I wanted peace, I wouldn't be in this line of business. You're valued here, despite what father might say." 

YoungSaeng chewed on his lip a little, as he listened to YunHo. He didn't see how he was valued since he didn't do much, or anything really. He had his meals with YunHo, and kept him company sometimes if he was watching the fighters train. Was a friend all YunHo really needed out of him? "When your father... dies," he started cautiously, "would you sell me?"

"No," YunHo blinked at the question. "Unless you want to be rid of us that desperately. What's wrong YoungSaeng, you're being rather depressive." 

"Nothing's wrong," YoungSaeng shook his head, looking up at him with a small smile. "I just didn't know, and your father saying something today about selling me just had me worried is all. This is my home, and I don't want to leave."

"Then you won't," YunHo said simply, smiling back at him. "Come on, let's get some sleep," he started towards the stairs. 

YoungSaeng couldn't help the broad smile that formed, the dimples clear on his cheeks. "Thank you, sir," he said, following YunHo to the stairs. He was quiet as they climbed up the first flight, and when YoungSaeng stopped to go down the hall towards his room, he pulled the ice pack away from his cheek and bowed low to YunHo. "I look forward to the day when you are my master."

Looking back at YoungSaeng, YunHo smiled in return, nodding to the snake. "Have a good night YoungSaeng," he said quietly, gaze lingering on the other man for a moment before he turned and continued towards his own room. 

YoungSaeng was still smiling when he returned to his room, content with the knowledge that YunHo wouldn't sell him or send him to the mines. That he was useful. The smile faded though, when he heard the door open behind him as he undressed for sleep, and saw the look on his master's face.

****************************************6***************************************

The weekend came too soon, but when it did, KyuJong made sure the Kim house was ready to welcome the guests of the very sudden engagement party. The fighters had all been rounded up from their early morning practice and sent back into the slave quarters, the other slaves including KyuJong busy making sure the house was in the best shape possible. Not for the first time he was glad his status as HyungJoon's personal slave lent him some measure of power in the house, conversing with the butlers, chefs, and regular servants on how the afternoon and evening would unfold.

"Master, the guests will be arriving shortly," KyuJong poked his head into HyungJoon's room. 

"Thank you, KyuJong," HyungJoon said, his back to the door as he tried for the hundredth time to tie his tie. "Did you tell the slaves to shower and dress appropriately? Senator Kang may want to take a tour, and why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I'm sorry master, I'll be dressed shortly," KyuJong said, stepping into the room. He went up to where HyungJoon was at the mirror and took over tying the tie for him. "They've all showered and dressed, everyone's prepared." 

"Thank you," HyungJoon sighed in relief, looking at himself in the mirror, brushing his hand through his hair again. "I don't want you leaving my side Kyu, I have a feeling I'm going to need you tonight."

"I'll be right beside you, sir," KyuJong nodded, fixing HyungJoon's collar and smoothing down the creases he'd made in the suit with stress before bowing. "Please excuse me while I change." He scurried from the room, knowing there wasn't much time left. 

"Meet me downstairs!" HyungJoon called after him when he stepped out into the hall. Pulling his pocket watch out, he frowned at the time while heading towards the stairs. He was a little surprised that Senator Kang and his daughter hadn't arrived already, figuring that they'd be here first. Now that he thought about it though, he figured they'd arrive last to make a grand entrance. He hated that kind of showiness.

At the bottom of the stairs, he fiddled with his sleeve cuffs, glancing behind him up the stairs. He could see the lights from the guests transports coming up the drive. They'd be here any second. "Come on Kyu," he murmured under his breath.

A few seconds later the rabbit appeared at the top of the stairs, practically sliding down the banister in his haste. He was dressed properly, and doing his best to keep his ears from popping out from all the running around.

He stepped up beside and slightly behind HyungJoon, glancing up at his master just before a servant opened the door to admit the first of the guests. KyuJong bowed politely to them. 

With KyuJong at his side, HyungJoon relaxed completely, greeting his guests with a bright smile. He didn't know most of these people, but he would have to remember names and occupations, as well as remember their standing in society.

It was nearing the half hour mark of greeting guests when someone familiar to HyungJoon stepped in, and it was only because he had years of experience that he was able to keep his smile and not scowl. How had YunHo's father heard about the party? What surprised him though, was that he had YoungSaeng with him, the snake keeping his head down and walking behind the older man. HyungJoon glanced at KyuJong before greeting YunHo's father. "Master Jung, an honor," he said, bowing slightly.

"Yes... I was told about this little party of yours, so I figured I should make an appearance," Master Jung said, looking bored already. "I have a favor to ask of you HyungJoon, I need my snake watched over while I'm here since I can't trust anyone not to try and touch him when I'm not looking. You, rabbit, watch over him." YoungSaeng was propelled forward, stumbling a little as he looked up at KyuJong and HyungJoon. A black eye had joined the bruise on his cheek.

"Of course, sir, we'll watch over him," HyungJoon nodded immediately.

"Good, congratulations by the way," Master Jung said, turning and walking further into the party.

Ears threatening to pop out when the snake was shoved at them (he'd only met YoungSaeng a few times, and each time had him threatening to go full rabbit in fear), KyuJong's heart sank a little when he saw the black eye. Oh.

"Master...sh-should I request something for YoungSaeng sshi to drink?" KyuJong asked, trying to stifle the stuttering (an injured snake was still a snake). He was really thinking about the bruise, though they couldn't do anything about it without getting into trouble with YoungSaeng's master.

YunHo stepped in then, nodding politely to HyungJoon. "Congratulations." He noticed YoungSaeng then, eyes tightening slightly. "...My father is here, I take it?" He hadn't been informed his father was coming, much less taking YoungSaeng...and the snake looked worse for wear. 

"Thank you," HyungJoon inclined his head to YunHo, his attention going back to KyuJong and the snake. "Yes, your father's here. He told me to have YoungSaeng watched, should I ask what's happened? Kyu, why don't you take him to the kitchen, get him some ice at least."

"Yes master," KyuJong bowed, stepping away from HyungJoon. "Please follow me, YoungSaeng sshi."

"It's probably best if you don't," YunHo replied to HyungJoon's question, watching the two slaves until they were lost in the crowd before turning back towards HyungJoon. "Especially not here in company. Your bride-to-be isn't here yet, I'm noticing." 

"I imagine it's to make a spectacle of me fretting, or some other thing to humiliate me," HyungJoon sighed. "You came alone? You're going to have the girls swarming all over you, you know."

"Then I will politely excuse myself," YunHo chuckled a little. "How is training the tiger coming along? I'm looking forward to seeing you both at the pre-tournament." 

"It's going well enough," HyungJoon said with an amused smile. "He's probably one of the strongest fighters we've had in this house, he'll do well I'm sure. What of your dragon? I hear he's a handful."

"That he is, but we'll be ready for the tournaments either way," YunHo nodded. He stepped aside so he wouldn't get in the way of more guests entering. "Fighter numbers have to be submitted next Wednesday, don't forget. How many fighters are you bringing this year?" 

"I haven't forgotten, or rather... KyuJong hasn't forgotten," HyungJoon admitted, chuckling a little. "We'll be entering all four fighters, and you?" He greeted another couple of guests who came in, bowing politely.

"I'm entering six of our fighters for both tournaments," YunHo replied. "There are a few others, but they could do with some more training. Wishing you and your fighters the best of luck," he nodded with a small smile. 

"You as well," HyungJoon replied, and he meant it. Even if he felt like he was trailing the older man in every way, he did honestly wish the man luck. They had grown up together, it was hard not to want to see YunHo do well. His attention was diverted by movement at the doorway. "Ah, guest of honor has arrived, if you'll excuse me, YunHo, enjoy the party." He inclined his head to the older man once again before walking towards the doorway where an older man and a young woman were waiting.

KyuJong showed YoungSaeng into the bustling kitchen, finding a spot out of the way for the snake to sit. "Please have a seat," he said nervously, going to get some ice for his eye. He wrapped the ice in a damp cloth, bringing it back. "I-It's a surprise seeing you here, YoungSaeng sshi...." 

"I'm a little surprised in being here myself," YoungSaeng replied, accepting the ice with a dip of his head and pressing it to his eye. "You don't have to be so formal with me, we've known each other for years."

"Okay," KyuJong swallowed nervously, keeping some distance between himself and the snake. "If you don't mind me asking...what happened?" 

"I made a few too many mistakes yesterday, and said something I shouldn't have even though I thought we were alone," YoungSaeng said with a sad smile. "Count yourself lucky rabbit, you could easily be in my place instead."

"...I know..." KyuJong nodded a little, biting the inside of his cheek. "It's not a fate I'd wish on anyone. How long before he leaves town?" 

"He leaves tomorrow, so I just have to be careful until then," YoungSaeng said, wincing a little. "I'm sorry I'm not dressed for the event, he didn't give me time to dress properly. What is this for anyway?"

"This is the engagement party for Master HyungJoon and his fiancée, Kang JiYoung sshi," KyuJong gave a strained smile. "The master is probably being humiliated right now, if she's shown up." 

"Ah... I'm sorry, I'm keeping you from your duties aren't I?" YoungSaeng sighed, slowly getting to his feet. He winced a little, something obviously giving him discomfort. "I'm sorry, I don't know why he brought me. I think I will be an even bigger source of humiliation for your master with the state I'm in. Maybe YunHo could convince my master to send me back home, could you take me to him?"

"All right," KyuJong nodded, brow furrowing at the wince. "Are you okay, YoungSaeng? Your movements are a little awkward." 

"I'm fine, just in a little bit of pain, you don't have any pain killers do you? That would help," YoungSaeng said, giving KyuJong a sheepish smile.

"Yes we do, one moment." KyuJong scurried to the medicine box, skirting around the edge of the kitchen area to avoid getting underfoot. He rooted around for a bit before pulling out a pill bottle, taking out two. He brought them back to YoungSaeng with a glass of water, holding them out with trembling fingers. 

Taking the pills and water with a quiet 'thank you', YoungSaeng sipped at the water to wash them down, handing the glass back. "Why are you so scared of me rabbit? I'm not going to hurt you, I can barely move at the moment."

"I'm sorry...I can't help it, even if I know you won't hurt me," KyuJong smiled nervously. "Snakes terrify me." 

"I understand, even if I think it's a little funny. I can't hurt anyone," YoungSaeng said, thumbing his collar a little. "At least you didn't turn full bunny on me this time, so that's progress."

"I suppose so," KyuJong smiled sheepishly. "Shall we find YunHo sshi now? Do you really think he'll be able to convince your master to send you back home?" 

"I don't know, I don't think master is happy with him either right now, but this is not a good image for the Jung house," YoungSaeng said, nodding a little to be led the way. "Master isn't thinking clearly enough at the moment, he was too angry."

"Okay, we'll see what happens then," KyuJong sighed softly, heading towards the kitchen exit and looking back to make sure YoungSaeng was following. He stepped out into the main halls again, hearing the chatter of many voices in the manor.

Looking around for YunHo, he sniffed the air subtly, sorting through the many foreign scents before finding one he recognized before heading in that direction. 

YoungSaeng followed behind the rabbit, keeping his head down and hair in front of his face to keep any of the other guests from seeing him. Peeking through his bangs he recognized a few of the men as associates of YunHo's father. Some who had taken particular interest in him. He didn't relax again until he could smell and feel YunHo's presence. Luckily YunHo's father didn't seem to be anywhere in the immediate vicinity so he could at least pull YunHo aside to talk to him.

KyuJong stepped up to YunHo, who was standing to the side watching those around him for the moment. "Jung YunHo sshi..?"

Glancing over his shoulder, YunHo's brow furrowed in worry seeing them both. "YoungSaeng, how are you faring," he asked quietly, worried. 

YoungSaeng looked up through his bangs, trying a small smile. "Could we talk in private, sir?" he asked quietly.

"Kyu! There you are," HyungJoon had sidled up to the rabbit, taking his elbow. "Come on, I need your help."

"Master?" KyuJong's eyes widened slightly, and he immediately went with the younger man. What was going on?

"Of course, let's find somewhere less crowded," YunHo nodded, brow remaining furrowed. He glanced around before heading towards the hallways at the back side of the manor; he'd been here often enough to know where they wouldn't be disturbed.

The crowds of guests thinned out, and by the time they reached the back of the building, they were alone. YunHo turned towards YoungSaeng, gently brushing the snake's bangs out of the way. "They got you ice for this?" he asked quietly, inspecting the black eye. 

"Yes, they got me ice, and some pain killers," YoungSaeng said, looking up at YunHo. "I'm concerned sir, about how the master is acting. He should not have brought me here, if anyone else sees this it will look bad on the Jung house. Could you talk to him, convince him to send me home?"

Looking down at him, YunHo sighed and nodded. "You're right...and maybe you'll be able to get some rest while no one's at the house. I'll speak with him. You should wait with HyungJoon and his rabbit in the meantime, it won't go over well if he thinks you've approached me about this." 

"Thank you, I will," YoungSaeng nodded, glancing back towards the groups of people milling around the room. "Good luck." Finding HyungJoon and KyuJong near a window where it seemed the master was having a discussion with Senator Kang and his daughter, YoungSaeng dropped his head down again and slowly moved back through the room until he was standing next to KyuJong.

"And why haven't you purchased more fighters by now?" Senator Kang was saying, tone somewhere between pleasant and ridiculing. "It would increase this houses chance of surviving the tournament, as slim as they are. As it is, what do you have going for you? A wet behind the ears tiger, a dog who couldn't even participate last year, and two boars."

KyuJong glanced back at YoungSaeng, polite smile strained, and remained glued to his master's side.

HyungJoon had his bright pleasant smile on even if he was screaming inside. "No need to worry sir, the dog is in fine shape this year and will do well in the tournament. The tiger is not new to the tournaments either, and has actually won three in the past. Our chances are much higher than it seems. The Kim house will do well this year, of that I can promise." 

"We'll see if you can hold up that promise, I would hate to marry my daughter off to a dying house," Senator Kang replied. "And everyone knows how desperately this house needs a good financial backer. We'll be paying close attention this tournament season, won't we darling?" he smiled at his daughter. 

"Yes, I want to be part of a house that is actually worth something," JiYoung said, her nose in the air. She seemed to notice that YoungSaeng had joined their group, and she gasped, a hand at her chest. "A _snake_? Is this one of yours?"

HyungJoon blinked and looked beside KyuJong, seeing YoungSaeng for the first time. "Oh! No, this is one of the Jung house slaves, ah, Master Jung's personal slave."

"Pity, a snake would have been an advantage for this house," the senator hummed. "The Jung house is running strongly. Perhaps if the Kim house doesn't pull through this tournament, we should speak with Master Jung. His son is also an eligible bachelor, is he not?"

KyuJong clenched his jaw a little. Everyone knew of the legendary rivalry between both houses. 

"You misunderstand," HyungJoon blinked, feeling the sweat beading on his brow. "YoungSaeng is Master Jung's bed slave, he is not a fighter."

"He beds a snake?" JiYoung recoiled a little more and looked at her father. "I would refuse such a pairing, a house like that and who knows what the son takes to bed with him as well."

"That does bear a little reconsideration," Senator Kang also appeared put off by this news. "But my message to you is still the same. If this house doesn't succeed in the coming tournament, you and I will have words about this arrangement HyungJoon," he nodded to the younger man. "Now, we would like a tour of the grounds." 

"Of course, Senator, and you have nothing to worry about, the Kim house is as strong as ever," HyungJoon said, inclining his head slightly. "If you'll follow me, we can start with the slave quarters if you'd like?"

"Might as well," the Senator nodded.

As they started walking, KyuJong fell behind his Master, hands clasped in front of him as he glanced at YoungSaeng beside him. "What's going on?" he whispered, voice low enough only non-human ears would be able to pick it out. 

"YunHo went to speak to his father about taking me back home," YoungSaeng replied as quietly. "My presence at your master's side didn't help, did it."

"Nothing would have helped, they're dead set on humiliating Master HyungJoon," KyuJong murmured. "This is going to be a very long evening, you'll be lucky if you can leave." 

"I don't mind the long evenings, I just don't want to embarrass the Jung house more than I have," YoungSaeng said, trying to look around to see if he could find YunHo. "Your master seems to be dealing it with okay though, that's something."

"Please don't jinx him," KyuJong whispered. He could smell HyungJoon's sweat from nerves, and he knew his master's limits.

They were approaching the door connecting the main house to the slave quarters when YunHo reappeared, catching YoungSaeng's eyes and nodding lightly. 

"Tell your master thank you for me," YoungSaeng said quietly, bowing and slipping off to join YunHo. "What did he say?" he whispered.

"He agreed to let you go back home," YunHo murmured, eyes on the crowd. "He isn't happy about it though. Come on, I'll summon a guard to escort you back. He'll be too suspicious if I do it myself, I'm sorry." 

YoungSaeng's lips pursed, nodding. He knew that if his master was unhappy now, he'd be furious later when he got home. "I'm sorry to put you in that position sir, I don't think he'll be letting me out again until he leaves. I'll see you in a day or so. Goodnight sir."

"Good night YoungSaeng," YunHo replied quietly, going with him to summon a guard. He wished there was more he could do, but YoungSaeng belonged to his father. He wasn't yet strong enough to defy his father openly.

Soon. 

In the slave quarters of the Kim house, HyungJoon was doing his very best to keep smiling. Everyone knew that he kept his slaves in the nicest accommodations, and that everything was clean from top to bottom. So why JiYoung was wrinkling her nose at everything he couldn't understand. Even the fighters had showered and groomed themselves, even if the boars looked completely uncomfortable in their fine clothes, they were presentable.

"As you can see, I keep my fighters well fed, healthy, and well trained. They are the finest fighters you will see," HyungJoon said, looking to Senator Kang.

The Senator was inspecting the gathered fighters. KyuJong glanced towards HyunJoong, biting on the inside of his cheek.

"The tiger's rather wiry, I was expecting something with more muscle for the fighter you're hoping to pull you from your current slump," he commented, looking at the other three. "Are the boars going to make it past the first tier this time?" Both fighters bristled, but had enough sense not to say anything (or maybe it was SungMin subtly stepping on one's foot). 

"He's wiry, but strong, I'm made to understand that his last owner lost too much money to even feed him properly," HyungJoon said, still smiling brightly. "I expect he'll regain enough by the time the tournament starts. You have nothing to worry about."

"Hmph," was the skeptical response. "Well then, let us continue."

KyuJong glanced at the clock in the corner of the room, counting down the hours until they could safely kick everyone out of the manor. He lightly touched HyungJoon's elbow in reassurance. "Master, may I suggest we show them to the gardens?"

There would be no fault to be found there, of that he was sure. KyuJong looked after the gardens himself after all. 

"Yes, the gardens would be lovely," JiYoung said, her nose turned up as they walked through the slave quarters to the door outside.

"KyuJong takes great care with the gardens, and his affinity with his element ensures that our gardens are the most beautiful," HyungJoon said, proud to be boasting about KyuJong's work.

"I have yet to see a garden tended to by a _rabbit_ that is worth such praise," JiYoung snorted. "Everyone knows only a monkey with wood element is capable of making the truly beautiful gardens. That will be one of the first things that has to be changed when I run this household."

KyuJong didn't say anything, staying beside HyungJoon. He didn't want to give up his gardens to some snobby monkey gardener; they might have talent, he would admit that, but many of them had no heart. KyuJong poured his heart and soul into the gardens.

HyungJoon's praise was enough to turn the corners of his lips upwards into a more sincere smile as they stepped along the path towards the extensive gardens in the back.

The garden was divided into two sections; the vegetable garden, and the viewing garden, which also had many fruit-bearing trees. As the sun was descending on the horizon, the gardens were illuminated softly by a few carefully-placed lamps around the gazebo area and along the walkways. The path were clear and wide, not a weed in sight. Lush greenery decorated the gardens, all sorts of exotic plants growing that should not have been able to in their climate.

The fruit-bearing trees were in full bloom, and within easy reach of the path. No disease or bugs had ever touched a single leaf, each plant in it's best condition. Fireflies lingered among the trees. The gazebo area overlooked a small pond filled with brilliantly-colored koi fish, connected to the rest of the walkways by an endearing bridge over the water. 

HyungJoon glanced at KyuJong while the Senator and his daughter walked ahead of them, smiling softly at the rabbit and patting his back affectionately. There was no way he'd let anyone other than KyuJong work the gardens here, knowing how much it meant to him.

"Wouldn't you rather have your gardens in town be seen over by the master gardener?" HyungJoon spoke up, looking to JiYoung when she glanced back at him. "Surely you wouldn't waste the effort in the home you will spend less time in? Or was I misunderstanding you when you said you would rather die than live in the country and near fighters?"

Jaw working, JiYoung's eyes flickered to her father's before she turned away. "When you put it like that, I sound horrible. I merely said that I should stay in town for the social gatherings and keep this household on everyone's tongues."

Senator Kang looked back at them. "This house is too far from the city to be considered a permanent home for my daughter. The state of the household will be reviewed extensively closer to the marriage date," he said. "For now, this will do."

For now...KyuJong's shoulders slumped a little.

They continued to walk along the paths. A few other guests were out, chatting with drinks on the paths and on the gazebo area. Further congratulations were extended when the engaged couple passed by. 

During it all, HyungJoon did his best to keep a smile on his face. It seemed nothing he did or said was impressing them, which bothered him greatly. If he was so unsuitable, why did they choose him? It wasn't like he had been actively searching for a wife when Senator Kang proposed the marriage to him. He had only agreed because he knew how much it would do for his house.

"Why don't we return to the house, I'm sure there are others here you would like to visit with and I want to make sure all my guests are enjoying themselves," HyungJoon suggested when they had walked through most of the gardens.

"Yes, I'm getting bored," JiYoung sniffed, turning to go towards the house.

KyuJong kept in step beside HyungJoon, one hand lightly touching his master's elbow once as they followed the senator and his daughter. _Just a few more hours,_ he wanted to say, but couldn't with the other two so close. So he hoped a small smile would convey the same. 

HyungJoon glanced at KyuJong, returning the small smile, and nodding. He appreciated KyuJong staying by his side through all this, he wouldn't have gotten through it without him. He would have to do something for his friend at some point, just because of the amount of things he had to put up with for HyungJoon. He sometimes didn't feel like he deserved as faithful of a servant as KyuJong.

Back in the house, HyungJoon bowed politely to Senator Kang and his daughter before leaving them. He made sure KyuJong was beside him as he discreetly as possible found a room to hide in for a moment.

The servants were bringing hors d'oeuvres out now for the guests, KyuJong noted as he followed HyungJoon. He knew where his master was going, though they'd have to be back in time for dinner.

He followed HyungJoon into an empty office, closing the door behind them. "How are you feeling master?" 

"Like I just got run over by about thirty oxen," HyungJoon groaned, flopping down onto the couch in his office. "I don't want to go through this anymore, can I fake sick?"

"I'm afraid not sir," KyuJong shook his head, stepping over to the couch. "There's only a few more hours left, it'll be dinner soon." 

"Great, so they can roast me some more in front of everyone," HyungJoon muttered, looking up at KyuJong. "Don't let them get to you Kyu, your gardens are beautiful and I'm not letting anyone else come in and take them away from you. Promise."

"Thank you master," the rabbit smiled at that. "And they'll have to take back every word they're saying when your fighters pull ahead in the tournament. Just keep smiling master, you're doing fantastic." 

"We'll see, they're hard people to please," HyungJoon said, smiling up at him. "I really must have been out of my mind to agree to this marriage. She's going to be awful, I just know it." Reaching up, he tugged on KyuJong's arm to join him on the couch. "So what was going on with YoungSaeng?"

KyuJong sat down gingerly on the edge of the couch. "Master Jung isn't too pleased with him...from what YoungSaeng said, he said something when he thought the master wasn't around. He asked YunHo sshi if he could convince his father to send him back to their manor rather than stay and embarrass the Jung house." 

"Master Jung should not have brought him here, not with how he looked," HyungJoon shook his head. "I'm not one to pass judgment on another master for how they take care of their slaves, but the way he treats YoungSaeng is despicable, no one deserves that. How bad was his injuries?"

"Visibly, it was the bruise on his cheek and eye," KyuJong started, looking down at his hands. "But I suspect there were more injuries hidden under his clothes...his movements were stiff and awkward, and looked painful..." 

Sitting up, HyungJoon put his hand on KyuJong's shoulder. "I wish there was something we could Kyu, but you know we can't. I do feel bad for him, but it's their house. Hopefully YunHo will step in one day before it's too late."

"If he can," KyuJong murmured, before looking up at HyungJoon again. "I'm sorry master, this isn't helping you relax. Are your shoulders stiff again?" 

"I'm fine, if you massage me now I'll probably pass out," HyungJoon said, squeezing KyuJong's shoulder before dropping his hand away. "We should get back to the party though, before I'm missed."

"Okay," KyuJong nodded, standing. "It will be over soon master, don't let them get under your skin," he smiled back at the younger man. 

"I'm trying not to, I'll be fine as long as you don't go anywhere," HyungJoon said, getting up as well. "You threw a wonderful party Kyu, I can't thank you enough."

"Any way I can help," KyuJong pinked a little, stepping over to the door. When HyungJoon was ready, he pressed one ear to the door to make sure no one was walking by that instant before opening it for his master. 

HyungJoon stepped out first, looking around before motioning KyuJong out. "Go check on dinner, let me know how long before it's ready," he said quietly. "I'll be hiding from Senator Kang... I mean mingling."

"Of course master," KyuJong smiled and bowed before heading off towards the kitchens.

Getting there, he found out the chefs were nearly finished, and would be serving the first course within half an hour. Which meant it was time to corral guests to their seats. Thanking the master chef with a bow, KyuJong headed back out to find HyungJoon. 

HyungJoon had been cornered by one of the other senators, apparently displeased over some tax dispute that HyungJoon had no interest in. When he saw KyuJong, he smiled and politely excused himself, grateful for the escape. "We ready?" he asked, approaching the rabbit.

"Yes, the first course will be served in half an hour," KyuJong nodded, hands clasped in front of him. "The formal dining room is set up and ready. Should I instruct the servants to begin bringing the guests there?" 

"Yes, I'll make sure the Senator and his daughter are brought in first," HyungJoon nodded, looking around for them. "They'll eat my head if anyone's seated before them."

"Okay," KyuJong nodded. "I'll have the servants wait a couple minutes then to make sure they get there first." He bowed and went off to locate the house servants. 

HyungJoon found the senator and his daughter not long later, getting them into the dining room took most of that half hour and he wanted to throttle the girl for sneering at the place settings. When they were settled and comfortable, the other guests were brought in one at a time by the servants until everyone was seated with drinks, chatting loudly.

HyungJoon found KyuJong when the last few guests were taking their seats. "Have the servers start, otherwise we're never going to get them out of here," he murmured, smiling at a passing couple. "Two hours, then we kick people out."

"Yes master," KyuJong nodded, scurrying into the kitchen to relay HyungJoon's orders. A minute later the first course was being brought out, drinks filling the glasses of those guests who hadn't already been carrying around a glass earlier.

The rabbit stayed in the kitchen to make sure everything was running smoothly before stationing himself at the dining room entrance, just outside. He wouldn't be allowed to stay inside the room, but he wanted to be around for HyungJoon. People were already starting to badger him with insensitive questions from what he could hear, the rabbit stifling a sigh and glancing around the edge of the doorframe to make sure HyungJoon was okay. 

If being in society had taught him anything, HyungJoon knew how to take it all with a smile. He ignored the insulting questions, or redirected the guests' attention to something else. The only people he couldn't seem to please though, was the senator and JiYoung. Any question he ignored, they repeated, and he did his best to answer. Luckily by the time the first course was finished, most people were too far into drink to bother with him anymore.

HyungJoon did catch KyuJong's glances every now and then, and though he wished the rabbit was eating with him, he could endure if he knew KyuJong was nearby. Unfortunately, he couldn't acknowledge the rabbit unless he needed something, so he made as many excuses as he could, like a dirty glass or a dropped fork, just enough so he could take comfort in KyuJong's smile and voice for those brief seconds.

Eventually though, the first guests started to leave, which was enough for him to start kicking people out. "Sorry everyone, I do have fighters to train, tournament coming up and all," he said with a smile when the drunkest of those assembled balked at being shoved out the door.

Seeing it was time to clean up for the night, KyuJong corralled together the servants available and instructed them to help his master in rounding up the guests. HyungJoon had put up with these peacocks long enough.

Senator Kang was one of those reluctant to leave, but as the numbers dwindled he made his exit along with his daughter. "We'll be in contact with you when it's time for the tournament, hopefully your fighters are prepared," he said to HyungJoon. KyuJong resisted the urge to make the rose clipped in his daughter's hair sprout thorns. He'd decided to leave the rest of the gathering to the servants when one of the drunker men grabbed his ass, retreating to his master's side. 

HyungJoon scowled at the man who had touched KyuJong, but kept any retort to himself. Yelling at an important guest now would not go over well. Most of his attention was on the senator and his daughter anyway. "My fighters will be prepared, I have no worries in how well they will do," he said to Senator Kang before turning to JiYoung, bowing low to the woman. "I hope the next time we meet, there won't be so many others around., it's always a pleasure having you here."

That did seem to appease the girl, and she inclined her head, taking her father's arm to leave the house. The last people to leave though, were YunHo and his father. One person he did not care to talk after what he had seen of YoungSaeng. "Master Jung, YunHo, I hope you enjoyed yourselves this evening."

"We have, thank you for the invitation," YunHo nodded to the younger man. "I will see you on the practice field HyungJoon." He stepped outside, keeping an eye on his father.

KyuJong watched the door swing shut after them, and sighed in relief. "It's over, master." 

HyungJoon slumped over, leaning against KyuJong. "Thank goodness," he sighed heavily. "I hate these social things, and this is just the beginning, you know that right? I am so glad I don't have to plan the wedding or hold it here, otherwise I may just shoot myself."

"You'll get better at handling it with time, master," KyuJong patted the younger man's shoulder sympathetically. "Come on, let the servants clean up. You need some sleep." 

"Sleep sounds good," HyungJoon nodded. "You're going to sleep too, the house can do without you running around for a night. You deserve a night off Kyu, the party went swimmingly and it's all because of you."

Blinking in surprise, KyuJong pinked and smiled sheepishly, looking down. "...Thank you master." He was pretty tired. "I'm grateful to have you as my master." Now more than ever, seeing what had become of YoungSaeng. 

"Well I couldn't ask for a better servant, and I'm not letting you go anywhere, ever," HyungJoon said, patting KyuJong's shoulder. "Come on, I think I could go for that massage now."

The rabbit brightened. "Okay." He happily followed HyungJoon away from the front of the manor and up the stairs.

Anything to make HyungJoon smile, he would gladly do it. 

Back in his room, HyungJoon was undressing to get ready for bed, the suitcoat thrown on the floor and undoing the tie that had felt a little too tight at times during the night. "As much as I want to get started with practice tomorrow, I'm going to be so exhausted," he said, glancing at the clock. It was close to midnight at that point.

"I can get the fighters started on warmups in the morning, sir," KyuJong said, dutifully picking up the suitcoat and placing it to be washed. "And training in the afternoon." 

HyungJoon chuckled, unbuttoning his shirt and dropping it on the floor as well, starting to undo his pants. "Always so eager to help Kyu, what would I do without you? This house really would fall apart without you. You going to wake me up in time for breakfast as well?"

"Depends on how quickly you fall asleep master," KyuJong smiled happily at the praise. Glancing at HyungJoon, he quickly averted his eyes and scurried to close the curtains. "You need a long rest." 

"You know I won't be able to rest much until the tournament is over," HyungJoon said, kicking off his pants. "And your massages always knock me right out, so it's sad when I wake up and I realize I didn't get to say good night to you and you're not right there when I need you."

Blinking, KyuJong looked over his shoulder at the younger man. "Would it ease your mind if I were to stay by your bed while you slept, master?" 

"I would like that, yes, would make things easier for me," HyungJoon said, flopping down onto his bed, groaning in happiness. "I snore though, so I hope that doesn't keep you awake."

"Not at all," KyuJong shook his head, stepping away from the curtains and up to the bed. He pressed one knee against the mattress as he started to massage the tension out of HyungJoon's back and shoulders. "And as for your other problem, master, you could always say goodnight before I start." 

"But then it's weird if we keep talking," HyungJoon said, unable to help the moan. "It's like saying goodbye a half hour before someone leaves."

"If you think so," the rabbit smiled a little, kneading at the soft skin on the human's back. "It doesn't take you half an hour to fall asleep though." 

"Mm... true," HyungJoon murmured, his eyes already starting to close. "Goodnight, KyuJong."

The older man's smile widened. "Good night, master. Sweet dreams." 

HyungJoon was asleep within seconds, snoring softly. It had been one of the longest days he could remember, but it had gone well, and it was entirely thanks to KyuJong. He hadn't felt this content in a very long time.

KyuJong kept up the massage until he was sure HyungJoon was past the point of return, smiling down at his younger master. He pulled the blankets up over HyungJoon and tucked them in, dimming the lights in the room. Instead of leaving for his own room, he sat down on the floor with a soft sigh, leaning back against the side of the bed and closing his eyes.

He would have to leave momentarily in the morning to get the fighters outside, but if HyungJoon wanted him to be there when he woke up, then KyuJong would be. 

**********************7

Arms crossed, HyunJoong stared out across the practice field, not paying as much attention as he should to the fight going on between the dog and one of the boars. It had been three days since the party that had interrupted their practice routine, and HyungJoon was working them from sunup to well past sundown every day to get ready for the tournament. There wasn't a muscle or bone in his body that didn't ache, but he suffered through it, if for nothing else than to show the dragon he was just as strong as he was.

That dragon, not so coincidentally, was practicing across the field, exactly where the tiger was staring. It had become routine of shorts, one practiced, the other watched. They were learning each others strengths and weaknesses, and as far as HyunJoong could tell, they were fairly even matched.

The dragon had just finished knocking one of YunHo's horses into the dirt again, stretching out. YunHo was letting him keep his wings out for balance, but he was under orders to practice without taking flight for now.

"It's obvious you have the advantage from the air," YunHo had told JungMin the day before. "But what happens if you're unable to fly? The arenas change, one field might ground you. You need to be able to fight as well from the ground as you can from the sky."

_I'll show him, and his ass of a father,_ JungMin thought as he stretched. Spotting the tiger on the other end of the field, watching him, he smirked and gave a cheerful wave. 

HyunJoong's cheek twitched slightly, turning away when the dragon waved over at him. That was also how it always went. The dragon being cheeky was really starting to grate on his nerves. The dragon needed to be as irritated as he was. Looking back towards where the dragon was, he cupped his hands around his mouth. "They clip your wings finally, dragon?"

JungMin pouted a little, then snorted. "You wish!" he called back, flaring his wings open. "Maybe then you'd be able to beat me!"

Hearing the raised voices, KyuJong looked up from where he was helping one of the boars with his stance. "Oh, this again," he sighed, shaking his head and returning to what he was doing. 

"As if you could have beaten _me_ in the first place!" HyunJoong retorted. "Come around me with those wings, and I'll ground you permanently!"

“You’d have to catch me first, kitty-cat,” JungMin taunted. “I hear tigers are scared of heights!” 

"I'm not scared of anything scales for brains, least of all a loud mouth dragon!" HyunJoong promptly turned away.

The dragon snorted in amusement, but thankfully KyuJong stepped in before he could retort. “Come on, your turn to practice,” he slid up to the tiger’s side and pulled him towards a platform. “You’re just egging him on.” 

"That's kind of the point," HyunJoong muttered, looking back over his shoulder at the dragon. "What a pompous ass, so confident when he's never even won anything!" That last bit was said loud enough for even RyeoWook to hear who was watching over the fighters.

The rat sighed, hiding his face in his hand. "Every day," he muttered.

JungMin’s wings flared. “Come on kitty-cat, I’ll take you on right now! You’ll be tiger kebab when I’m done wi—OW!”

YunHo had hit him off the head with a wooden staff. “Cool it, you’re supposed to be practicing. Annoy the tiger later.” 

RyeoWook watched the tiger be led away for his own practice, his tail slashing through the air. "I don't understand why they try to annoy each other so much," he said, looking to YunHo. "Too bad we can't build a wall."

“Tried that years ago, though it would come in more handy now,” YunHo sighed, sending the dragon to go spar against one of the dogs. “And no torching my fighters this time, JungMin.”

“Why can’t you just ignore him?” KyuJong sighed, looking up at HyunJoong as he set him up against SungMin again. “Now you’re all agitated again, Master won’t be happy if you half-kill SungMin again.”

"I won't kill SungMin," HyunJoong huffed, one ear twitching. "And I can't just ignore him, I know we're going to have to face each other one day and I won't be seen as a coward to the likes of a dragon. Maybe you should go over and tell the dragon to ignore _me_."

“Why would he ignore you, he’s obviously having too much fun getting your fur to stand on end,” SungMin quipped, stretching out. The dog seemed entirely amused by the daily squabbles, declaring it the best entertainment they’ve had in years. 

"He won't be so cheery to annoy me after we face off in the arena," HyunJoong muttered, scowling at the dog. "And you can keep your big nose out of it."

KyuJong just sighed and shook his head. Dragons and tigers, two races with the worst over-inflated egos and stubborn streaks. “Let’s just start the practice, please? Master HyungJoon will be out soon.” 

HyunJoong huffed, but nodded, getting into a ready position. He was off in a second, pouncing on SungMin.

"Did I hear another shouting match going on?" HyungJoon was walking from the house towards the practice field, watching the two fighters spar.

“Yes sir,” KyuJong sighed, watching the match carefully to make sure HyunJoong didn’t take out his frustrations on the dog again. He quickly got out of the way when SungMin kicked HyunJoong away from him, jumping off the platform to avoid being collateral damage. “It’s a daily thing.” 

"A little rivalry doesn't hurt," HyungJoon said, watching HyunJoong renew his attack, though more cautiously. "But we have to be careful it doesn't get out of hand. If they kill each other before the tournament even starts, both our houses are in trouble."

“We could always let them spar, get it out of their system,” KyuJong said, though he was skeptical about that. “Speaking of the tournament, numbers need to be submitted today master.” 

"Right, I'll do that soon as I'm done here,"' HyungJoon nodded. He was focused on the two fighters though, a critical eye on how the tiger moved through the arena. "I don't think letting them spar now would be a good idea. Watching each other fight is as far as I want them to go before the tournament. They both look good though, the dragon's green, but he's smart, and strong. He'll do well in the first two tiers. The tiger has talent, and skill, but he's hesitant. Work on that."

“Yes master,” KyuJong nodded. “SungMin’s noted he guards his right side better than his left, we’re working on that now. Maybe the tiger is hesitant because he’s consciously holding himself back from doing serious damage?” The first sparring match had proved HyunJoong was capable of killing their own fighters, even by mistake. 

"Possible, but it will become a habit if he continues, and that's a hard habit to break," HyungJoon said, frowning a little. "I wonder if YunHo would let me borrow his ox." While an ox was considered one of the better fighting signs, they were also used as living punching bags since they could take serious hits without any problems.

“Would you like me to walk over and ask while we’re all in the practice field?” KyuJong asked, glancing back at his master. 

"No, I'll do it," HyungJoon shook his head. "Just keep an eye on them, I'll be right back." Patting KyuJong's shoulder, he turned and headed across the field, hands in his pockets. He couldn't help but watch the dragon's practice as he got closer. The dragon would definitely be a challenge, but he had faith in his tiger. "YunHo!" he called as he approached, waving a little. "Can we talk?"

Glancing back towards the other side of the field at his name, YunHo nodded when he saw HyungJoon approaching. “Sure,” he replied, lips quirked in amusement as he turned away from the practice platforms, one of the other slaves refereeing the dragon’s match. “How is training coming along?” he asked, walking towards HyungJoon. 

"It's... been interesting," HyungJoon chuckled, shaking his head a little. "The tiger and dragon seem intent on annoying the hell out of each other. I have a problem, and I was hoping you would be able to lend me the use of your ox for training?"

“My ox?” YunHo blinked, looking back at the fighter, busy sparring on a different platform. “If you give me half an hour, I can lend you to him for the remainder of the afternoon. Need a more solid opponent for the tiger than your boars?” 

"Yeah," HyungJoon nodded, smiling a little sheepishly. "I think he's afraid he's going to kill them after the incident on the first day. There anything you would like in return?"

“Other than detention corners for the tiger and dragon, not at the moment,” YunHo chuckled. “I’ll let you know if anything comes up.” 

"Please do, I hate being in anyone's debt," HyungJoon said, inclining his head to the older man. "Just send him on over when you're ready. Thank you, YunHo."

“Not a problem, he’ll be there shortly,” YunHo nodded in return with a smile before turning back to focus on the sparring going on. “Dragon, dancing around like that is going to get your tail cut off, you’re not in a play.”

JungMin huffed at him before whirling around and knocking the dog’s feet out from under him.

Sitting to the side with a blade of grass in his teeth, RyeoWook's nose twitched a little as he watched HyungJoon walk back over to his own practice ground. "Is that so wise, master?" he piped up. "Sending one of ours over there, what if he gets killed?"

“That ox has one of the thickest skins I’ve seen, he’ll be fine,” YunHo replied, walking over to where RyeoWook was sitting. “And I know HyungJoon better than that. Besides, this way we’ll be able to gauge the tiger’s strength in our own terms,” he smiled at the rat, sitting down next to him. 

"True, but I still think it's dangerous," RyeoWook said. "The tiger does look strong, and he doesn't treat practice like a game unlike some people."

“The dragon might be a clown out here, but he will perform in the tournament,” YunHo sighed in half-amusement, half-resignation. “Attitude out here isn’t a guarantee of anything, it only gives others a certain impression. Why do you think I’m still letting the dragon be so needlessly dramatic if the tiger’s watching?” 

RyeoWook blinked at YunHo, thinking about that for a moment. "You're trying to psych him out, aren't you? So the tiger thinks he's all talk later in the ring. You're a devious one, sir."

“Well, I do want to win, and the dragon is _very_ good at being a loud-mouth,” The human chuckled. “Those who think the tournament is all about strength and speed only know a quarter of what goes on out there.” 

"But the tiger's experienced right? You think he'd fall for that so easily?" RyeoWook frowned, glancing across the field. "He sure is irritated though, maybe it is working."

“We’ll never know unless we try. And there’s more fighters in the tournament than just the tiger, you know.” YunHo leaned back on his hands, watching the dragon spar. “I have no problem with word spreading the Jung House is training a green dragon how to dance, not if it has the desired result.” 

"Well I hope it does have the desired effect, otherwise you'll be a laughing stock," RyeoWook said, pulling the blade of grass from his teeth. "And your father seemed to do that well enough at the party. Even _I_ heard about what happened."

“Yes, he was behaving rather poorly,” YunHo sighed, looking back up at the manor. His father had left yesterday for the city, and yet… “You haven’t spotted YoungSaeng out of his room yet either, have you RyeoWook?” 

"No sir, the servants said he hasn't left his room," RyeoWook shook his head, looking down at the ground. "He won't let anyone in either, the door's locked."

Sighing softly, YunHo pushed his hair back out of his face. “I’ll check on him once I send the ox to HyungJoon. If you could continue to keep an eye on the sparring?” 

"Of course," RyeoWook nodded, though he was thoroughly depressed now. Even if he didn't exactly like the snake that much, he was worried for YoungSaeng as well. Usually when YunHo's father left, the snake was out within an hour annoying the household or getting into some kind of mischief. If no one had seen him since the night of the party, it probably meant something bad had happened to him.

YunHo patted the rat’s shoulder lightly before climbing back to his feet and stretching. The ox had finished his sparring match and taken a quick breather, so he approached the fighter with instructions to spar at the Kim’s side of the practice field for the rest of the afternoon, then report back to him. He watched the ox head off before turning to go inside.

Even if he didn’t appear worried, he was, very worried. He’d been unable to even approach the snake’s room without his father being around since the night of the party, so he’d backed off to avoid getting YoungSaeng into even more trouble. But the snake’s lack of appearance after his father had left was making him wonder if avoiding the snake had really helped anything at all.

Climbing the stairs to the second floor, YunHo stopped outside the snake’s closed door and knocked. “YoungSaeng?” 

There was no answer from within, but the pile of dirty dishes outside the door meant that he was still inside, and alive.

Frowning at the lack of response, YunHo tried the door, only to find it locked like RyeoWook had said. His father had the only key to YoungSaeng’s room, but YunHo wasn’t so inexperienced that he didn’t know how to pick a lock.

Working at it with a spare pin, he was rewarded when the door unlocked with a click. YunHo stood again, opening the door carefully.

Curtains drawn, the only light in the room was coming from the open doorway. A sizable lump was curled up on the bed across from the door, YoungSaeng completely covered by the blankets. "Go away, please," came a muffled whisper from with the covers.

Eyes tightening with worry, YunHo ignored the request and stepped further into the room, closing the door behind him so no servants would wonder. “YoungSaeng, what’s wrong?” he asked quietly, going up to the bed and crouching beside it. “You’re injured, aren’t you. Come out from under the covers, please?” 

The covers rustled a little, as if YoungSaeng was drawing away from the sound of YunHo's voice. "I don't want you to see me like this," he whispered, followed by a small sniffle. After a moment though, he pulled the covers down a little, revealing his bruised and battered face. There was dried blood on his pillow and sheets from the split lip, one eye completely swollen shut. "He wasn't very happy with me this time."

Eyes widening in shock, YunHo clenched his jaw to keep from exploding in anger towards his father. This was no way to treat anyone, slave or otherwise. YoungSaeng hadn’t done anything _wrong_.

“I’m sorry,” YunHo whispered, brushing a few locks of the snake’s hair back from where they were sticking in the dried blood. “That’s not all, is there. Is anything broken, YoungSaeng?” 

YoungSaeng couldn't help the flinch when YunHo reached for him. He knew he was safe though, was always safe with YunHo. "I..I don't know," he replied. "I.. I think I heard a rib crack," he admitted, pulling the covers down a little farther. His arms, neck and chest littered with bruises and welts.

The anger only grew at seeing what had been done to the snake, but YunHo stuffed it down. Anger wouldn’t help YoungSaeng now. “Can I check, Saeng?” He asked softly, worried eyes meeting the slave’s. He wouldn't touch YoungSaeng without his permission. 

YoungSaeng nodded slowly. YunHo was the only person he trusted. "I'm sorry," he whispered, tears spilling from his open eye. "I didn't want you to worry."

“I’m going to worry anyways, you should know that,” YunHo murmured to him before carefully pulling the covers off enough so he could check for a cracked rib. He was no doctor, but he’d seen broken bones enough in fights to know YoungSaeng’s third rib was definitely cracked, the swelling around the injury worse than even the bruises. Still he checked with gentle fingers to be sure, and making sure there was only the one rib. What he saw and felt wasn’t reassuring at all.

“Saeng, the doctor will need to see this…but I don’t want to risk moving you and putting that rib out of alignment.” He looked up at the snake’s face. “I’m going to call him up here, okay?”

"Okay," YoungSaeng nodded, swallowing slowly. "It's that bad, isn't it?" he asked, looking up into YunHo's eyes.

“It could be very dangerous,” YunHo said quietly. “I’m going to be right back, okay?” He touched the snake’s hand lightly before getting up and leaving the room, finding a servant out in the hallway to summon the house doctor. He listed as many supplies as he could to alert the doctor it was serious, and sent the servant off before returning to the room.

“You should have called for help Saeng,” he said, crouching down next to the head of the bed again.

"I didn't want to get in the way of the training," YoungSaeng murmured, his eye closed again. "I would heal, I always do. It's not like the first time I've had a broken rib... he heard me tell you I couldn't wait until you were my master. That's why he was so angry with me."

YunHo’s frown deepened. “That’s no excuse for this. And this is more important than the bit of training time lost,” he said quietly. He had to get YoungSaeng away from his father…but he didn’t have enough power to do so. He may be master of this house, but his father still overruled him.

He had to win this tournament. Then he’d have enough power to take YoungSaeng away from his father, and keep the snake safe. 

"I wish... he would have just finished the job and killed me," YoungSaeng murmured, the pain making him a little delirious. "I don't want you to have to worry about me like this. I'm just a slave YunHo."

“Don’t say that,” YunHo replied, touching YoungSaeng’s hand lightly. “I’ve known you nearly half my life…you’re not ‘just a slave’. I can’t do anything now, as much as I want to…but I promise one day you won’t have to put up with this anymore.” 

YoungSaeng started to cry all over again, his hand curling slightly around YunHo's. "I'm holding you to that promise, Jung YunHo. If it wasn't for you, I would have jumped out a window by now."

YunHo stroked the back of YoungSaeng’s hand gently with his thumb, watching the snake sadly. “I promise,” he repeated in a whisper.

The doctor arrived with a knock on the door a minute later. YunHo gently squeezed YoungSaeng’s hand before letting go, standing and going to the door to let the doctor in. He quietly explained the situation, and stressed the need for secrecy on this. If any word of their involvement reached his father, it would cost YoungSaeng.

“If you can’t keep silent and my father finds out, I will see to it you are blacklisted from finding another job for the rest of your life,” YunHo told the doctor lowly, tone icy. It was a harsh threat, but he didn’t care at the moment. And it had the doctor hastily agreeing to keep this quiet, which was what he wanted.

The doctor went up to the bed, carefully inspecting YoungSaeng’s state while YunHo watched to make sure he didn’t try anything inappropriate (the snake wasn’t exactly wearing clothes under the blankets).

“His rib is the worst of it, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t going to take a while for the rest of his body to heal, even for a snake,” the doctor said, opening his kit and starting to bind up the snake’s chest to keep the rib aligned while it healed. “I can tend to the bruises, welts and cuts, but he’s going to have many scars.”

“Do what you can,” YunHo replied, crouching at the head of the bed so YoungSaeng wouldn’t have to look far to know he was there.

While the doctor worked, YoungSaeng stayed quiet, whimpering softly a few times when the pain became almost too much. Once of those winces of pain was from the painkiller the doctor injected into his hip, and the relief was almost immediate. Tilting his head a little to the side, he smiled at YunHo as best he could. "It's too bad... I really wanted to go to the tournaments," he mumbled, his words slurring slightly. The painkiller was going to knock him out pretty quickly.

YunHo smiled sadly at YoungSaeng, taking his hand gently. He didn't care what the doctor thought about the contact. "Just focus on resting," he whispered. "You're going to be fine YoungSaeng." 

"Thank you, YunHo," YoungSaeng said, his eye closing again and he drifted into sleep.

"He's probably going to be out for a while," the doctor said, continuing to check over YoungSaeng's injuries. "He really should have gone to the hospital, these injuries were pretty severe."

"I would take him there right away if I knew it wasn't going to just do him more harm in the long run," YunHo replied, glancing at the doctor. "The hospital is too public, there would be no way to keep it from father." And that would put YoungSaeng right back in this situation, if not worse. 

The doctor inclined his head, not saying anything more about that. When he was done, he packed up his gear, cleaning up the mess from around the bed and making sure YoungSaeng was comfortable. "He'll be on bedrest for a few days until he's strong enough to sit up on his own. I'll have to check his injuries again once the swelling goes down and I can see just how bad the injuries to his face are."

"Thank you doctor," YunHo nodded to dismiss him, not moving from his position by the head of YoungSaeng's bed. He wouldn't be leaving for a bit, just wanting to watch over the snake. 

The doctor left quietly, closing the door behind him. After ten minutes or so, there was a light knock on the door, before RyeoWook poked his head in. "Master? Are you- oh my god," the rat's eyes widened and he quickly stepped into the room, closing it behind him. "Is he okay?"

YunHo sighed and motioned for RyeoWook to be quiet. "He's alive," he said softly, having pulled up a chair to sit by the bed. "Cracked rib, and enough bruises and cuts to have gone through the 3rd tier. He's going to be on bedrest for a while." 

RyeoWook approached the bed, looking down at YoungSaeng. "Why.... why would he _do_ that to someone," he whispered, shaking his head. "What are you going to do, master?"

"I can't take YoungSaeng away from him yet, he holds more power than I do," YunHo said quietly. "But I can't let this happen again. He might really kill him next time." He looked up at RyeoWook, eyes hard. "My father has done many things that would ruin him if they were to reach the ears of the press. That power at least, I have over him, to make sure this doesn't happen again." 

"Would you actually do that?" RyeoWook asked, still in shock over YoungSaeng's condition. He had seen the bruises and marks on YoungSaeng before, but no one talked about it, especially if YoungSaeng was around. He had never seen the snake this bad though. "Would you ruin your father over this?"

"Let us hope it doesn't come to that," YunHo said, looking back at YoungSaeng. "Because I would."

It would throw the Jung house into chaos; another reason why he needed to have enough power with his own name, not his father's. If he had his way, he'd be rid of the man completely. 

The rat didn't know how to respond to that. No one in the house liked YunHo's father, some slaves having been around when he ran the household. He was a cruel man and there wasn't a one of those slaves who didn't bear the scars from his "punishments". But to actually denounce the man publicly? It wasn't something he had ever considered as a possibility.

"The fighters are taking their lunch, master," RyeoWook said softly, remembering the reason why he had come to find YunHo. "I assume you won't be back for training for the rest of the day?"

"I won't be," YunHo shook his head. "If you could continue to oversee them in my place? Keep them training until evening, and make sure we get our ox back from HyungJoon." 

"Yes, sir," RyeoWook bowed. "I'll have your lunch and dinner brought here, and make sure you aren't disturbed," he said, watching YunHo with eyes tight in concern. "YoungSaeng means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

YunHo's only response to the question was a gentle smile. "Thank you RyeoWook. I'll speak with you again tonight on what's planned for tomorrow." 

"Of course sir," RyeoWook nodded, looking at the two of them for a moment before turning and leaving the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He had always suspected, but that was more than enough of a confirmation for him. Chuckling a little to himself, he went back downstairs to finish with training.

Things just got a bit more complicated in the Jung household.

*********************************8********************************************

That weekend, the situation turned for the worst in the Kim household.

"Master?! Master HyungJoon!" KyuJong ran as fast as he could down the hallways looking for HyungJoon, nearly bowling over one of the servants. Barely stopping to apologize, or to wipe away the drops of blood staining his cheek and hands, KyuJong skidded along the waxed floor and ran up the stairs, following the younger man's scent.

A second later he ran into HyungJoon's office without even bothering to knock, out of breath and absolutely frantic. "Master! There's been an accident!" 

HyungJoon looked up from the papers he had been going over, blinking a few times at KyuJong as he processed what was said. Then he saw the blood. Heart in his throat, he stood up slowly. "What's happened? Are you okay?" he asked, coming around the desk towards KyuJong.

The rabbit's ears flapped into his face as he shook his head, too shaky to even try hiding them. "I'm fine. Master, one of the boar's..." He swallowed thickly. "One of them just died." 

" _What?!_ " HyungJoon's eyes widened, and he felt like he was going to be sick right there. This couldn't have happened at a worse time. "What happened? Where is he?"

"Practice field. They were practicing with weapons, and he tripped while trying to dodge." KyuJong scurried back out the door, skin pale. "It's a mess outside." 

HyungJoon followed, his heart racing wildly. "This couldn't have happened _before_ I sent in our numbers to the games commissioner, could it," he scowled, striding out in front of KyuJong and practically running down the stairs. "No time to make a new purchase, and train. What the _hell_ am I going to do."

Out the doors, HyungJoon made his way towards where the fighters were crowded around the boar's body. HyunJoong looked up first, taking a few steps back and tugging on SungMin's sleeve to get him to move. KyuJong had been right, it was a mess. The spear had gone right through the boar's neck and out the back of his head. " _Shit_."

The second boar was in a hysterical rage, overcome by grief, and had needed to be pulled away from the field. The commotion was loud enough even the fighters on YunHo's half of the field had noticed, and had halted their training to see what in the world was going on.

"Master, we need to bury him," KyuJong whispered, feeling ill as he stayed next to HyungJoon. 

"Get a couple of the groundskeepers," HyungJoon nodded, looking up towards the Jung house. "We need to keep this quiet, _no one_ says anything about this, understood?"

HyunJoong nodded, bowing his head at the command. Anyone finding out a slave had died from an accident would put the Kim house to shame, as if he wasn't able to take care of his fighters properly.

"I'm going to go have a chat with YunHo, Kyu, meet me in my office when you're done," HyungJoon said, glancing at his rabbit. They would have to figure out what they were going to do next.

"Yes master," KyuJong nodded, brushing away a few tears before scurrying away to fetch the groundskeepers. The boar hadn't been the brightest of the bunch, but he'd been nice enough, and it twisted at KyuJong's heart seeing him meeting such an end.

Returning with the groundskeepers a minute later, he instructed them on where to bury the body, still sniffling as he motioned to SungMin to bring their remaining boar inside. 

HyungJoon waited until KyuJong had returned before moving towards the Jung house. It seemed like practice had come to a standstill over there as well. The rat, YunHo's slave, had disappeared inside when he was halfway towards the Jung house. Probably to get his master.

JungMin looked between HyungJoon and the other side of the field, curious. As HyungJoon had reached the gathering of fighters, YunHo appeared, looking confused.

"What's going on, HyungJoon?" YunHo asked, stepping up to the younger man. "RyeoWook said there was a commotion on your side of the field." 

"Yeah, we need to talk, in private," HyungJoon said, glancing around at the fighters. "If we could? I hope I'm not disturbing you or anything."

"It's fine," YunHo said, glancing back at his fighters. "What are you all standing around for, get back to practice," he said, the fighters hurrying to get back to what they were doing. "You too dragon," he said when JungMin continued to stare at the other side of the field, the redhead turning away after a moment.

"Walk with me," he nodded to HyungJoon, heading away from the gathering. "Now, what's going on?" 

Walking beside the older man, HyungJoon was trying to calm down still, rubbing at his head. "One of my boars just managed to off himself with a spear to the neck," he said quietly. "I come... asking for your advice."

Blinking in surprise at that, YunHo frowned, feeling concerned for the other man. This wouldn't bode well for his house. "You've submitted your numbers already, with all four fighters participating, right?" he asked quietly. 

"Yes, and there's not enough time to purchase another fighter, nor do I have the funds to do so," HyungJoon admitted. "If I don't show up with four fighters, I get fined, I pull out from the tournament, I lose everything."

YunHo exhaled slowly, thinking about that. "I'm not sure what to tell you, HyungJoon." It was always a gamble for a house to enter all their fighters, but the Kim house didn't have the fighters to spare as replacements. "I could lend you one of my own fighters to fill your numbers, but then your house will be ridiculed just as badly." 

"I wouldn't ask that of you," HyungJoon shook his head. "Look, I'm in real bad right now, and if I can't pull some sort of miracle out of my ass the vultures are going to pick me clean." Stopping a ways away from the fighters, he looked up at YunHo with a frown. "Even if I can pull off a miracle, if all my fighters are out before the third tier, I lose everything. If that happens... can I have your word that you would take KyuJong. I wouldn't trust anyone else to take care of him."

YunHo returned HyungJoon's gaze, expression sad. "If it comes down to it, you have my word. He's been in your family so long, I don't know if he'd be happy with me. You believe they'll take away everything, even your personal slave?" 

"It's possible," HyungJoon nodded. "If I don't win in this YunHo, I won't be able to pay for anything. The marriage to Senator Kang's daughter will be canceled. They'll be trying to buy up the land under my feet before I can turn around. I want Kyu taken care of, and I may not be able to do that."

"He will be cared for," YunHo nodded, sighing softly as he stopped and turned to face HyungJoon. "No matter the outcome of this tournament, all you have to do is ask for help and I will give it willingly," he said quietly. "With or without the Kim name behind you." 

HyungJoon frowned slightly at that, but he nodded, understanding what YunHo meant. Despite their families rivalry, it was hard for HyungJoon not to count the older man as a friend. They had grown up next door after all. "Thank you, YunHo. I hope it doesn't come to that, but I will remember that," he said, extending his hand out to YunHo.

YunHo took HyungJoon's hand, shaking it firmly. "I will keep this quiet on my end, and make sure my fighters do as well," he said quietly. "Good luck, HyungJoon." And he meant it. 

"You as well," HyungJoon nodded, a brief tight smile before he released YunHo's hand and turned back towards his house. By the time he had returned, the practice field had been cleared and the boar's body removed.

It felt like the entire world was crushing down on top of him at that moment. Just when he had thought things were looking up, his luck smacked him right down into the dirt again. The house was quiet when he entered and started up the stairs. Stepping into his office, he frowned slightly at KyuJong. "We're screwed."

KyuJong was standing to the side, hands clasped tightly in front of him. He looked up at HyungJoon, eyes clouded with sadness and worry. "You spoke to YunHo, master? What did he have to say?" 

"Nothing, really," HyungJoon said with a sigh, collapsing onto his couch. "He said he would offer us a fighter, but that would just make things worse for me. I just let him know what happened and got some assurances from him if the worst happens. Which is looking like it will happen."

KyuJong stepped over to the couch, watching the younger man worriedly. "What are we going to do, master? We don't have the funds to find a new fighter, even a cheaper one, do we?" 

"Sure, we could buy a cheap fighter, but there would be no time to train them. We'd have to bet against ourselves in order to get anything," HyungJoon said, shaking his head. "That wouldn't look good either. So unless we can come up with a trained fighter for free in the next three weeks, we're going to lose everything."

"Lose everything?" KyuJong whispered. The Kim house would fall? No...no, he couldn't allow that. He would never allow that. HyungJoon was all he had, and he would defend this house with everything he had.

"Master..." He lifted his gaze from the floor to HyungJoon's face. "I can take the place of the boar." 

"No," HyungJoon didn't even consider it. He wouldn't allow KyuJong in the arena. "You could die, I couldn't bear it if you died Kyu."

"Master, I have been trained," KyuJong tried again, kneeling down next to the couch. "I have complete control over my element. If no one takes that spot, the Kim house will fall, I can't let that happen." 

Sighing heavily, HyungJoon had to look away from KyuJong's pleading eyes. He hated the thought of KyuJong fighting for him. Had the Kim house fallen so far that a personal slave would be thrown into the arena?

What bothered him the most, was that he _knew_ KyuJong could fight, and could probably do well. "...If we don't have another solution by the time of the pre-tournament, then you can enter in the boar's place. I don't like it Kyu, but we may not have a choice."

"I won't let you down Master," KyuJong said quietly, hands resting against the edge of the couch. "I know it will reflect badly on the house to have a rabbit in the arena, but I promise I will uphold the Kim house's honor." 

HyungJoon reached down, taking KyuJong's hands in his own. "I want you to promise me something Kyu. I want you to promise me you won't die. I can't do this without you, I wouldn't _want_ to do this without you. You keep this house running."

KyuJong blinked, looking down at the hands holding his own. "I promise, master," he said, looking up at HyungJoon's eyes. Though he had no way of being sure he was going to keep that promise. It warmed his heart that HyungJoon was concerned over him. "You keep this house running sir, I just help." 

"You do more than help," HyungJoon chuckled, shaking his head a little. "You'll have to start training first thing tomorrow, I'll get one of the others to take over your house duties. You don't have to stay in the fighters quarters though, in fact, I would prefer if you stay in my room, and not on the floor either."

KyuJong turned pink, ears twitching sheepishly. He hadn’t thought HyungJoon noticed that. “Should I…bring in one of the extra mattresses then, master?” 

"Why?" HyungJoon blinked at him, shaking his head. "My bed's big enough for both of us, and it's the most comfortable bed you'll probably ever sleep in."

Blinking at the younger man repeatedly, KyuJong went a little more red, ducking his head slightly. “I-if that’s what you want, master.” 

"I just want you as close as possible until the tournament starts," HyungJoon said, tucking his fingers under KyuJong's chin to get him to look up. "Is it wrong for a master to want his slave to be close to him? No, not slave... friend."

Both ears perked up slightly at that, KyuJong looking up at HyungJoon. Friend…?

After a moment his lips curled upwards into a smile. This was why he was going to fight, to protect this kind master who could see slaves as _people_. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

"No need to thank me, I'll always look out for you Kyu," HyungJoon said, brushing the bangs out of KyuJong's eyes. "And you're risking your life for me when you don't have to. That's something I will never forget."

Nose twitching a little when the tips of his bangs tickled, KyuJong’s smile widened. “I’m proud to serve under you, master,” he murmured. He wouldn’t let anyone soil HyungJoon’s name anymore. 

"And I'm proud to have you in my home," HyungJoon replied, looking over KyuJong's features for another moment before he pulled his hand away and sat back. "How are the fighters doing after this mess? The other boar, particularly."

“Grieving, sir,” KyuJong said, slowly leaning back as well. “They were very close. SungMin is sitting with him now, I don’t know about HyunJoong.” 

"HyunJoong wasn't with them long, but I'm sure he's upset as well," HyungJoon said, sighing a little. "I want to have dinner with them tonight, in the main dining room. I think they deserve that after what's happened."

“The main dining room?” KyuJong blinked and nodded. “Okay. I’m assuming practice is canceled for the rest of the afternoon?” 

"Yes, we won't be able to get anything good out of them today, and my luck the other boar will try to kill himself as well," HyungJoon said. "If that happened... we'd really be screwed."

“SungMin isn’t letting him out of his sight, sir,” KyuJong said quietly. “They’ll pull through. What are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?” 

"Well I was doing paperwork, I guess I'll have to go back to that. Would you keep me company?" HyungJoon asked, smiling a little at the rabbit. "You can keep the ears."

KyuJong flushed in embarrassment; they’d been out ever since their boar had died, and he still hadn’t calmed down enough to try hiding them. “Th-thank you, and I can keep you company,” KyuJong nodded, smiling. 

"Good, come on," HyungJoon got to his feet, holding out his hands to help KyuJong up. "I've told you countless times that I like your ears, I think they're cute. Don't be so embarrassed about them with me."

That did nothing to stop KyuJong’s face from being red, but he smiled wider, taking HyungJoon’s hands and standing. “Thank you…Is there any part of the paperwork I can help you with, master?” 

"No, just keep being cute," HyungJoon grinned, tweaking KyuJong's nose before going to his desk. "You do enough around here Kyu, you can afford to sit and relax for a little bit."

Squeaking at the tweak, KyuJong wondered how much redder he could get at this rate. And it really didn’t help that his tail had popped out too just now. He shuffled to the desk to keep HyungJoon company. “But…it feels weird not doing anything while you’re busy working.” 

"Well, why don't you read something then? You don't have to work, just take some time for yourself," HyungJoon said, sitting down and shuffling through the papers to figure out where he'd left off.

“…Okay…” KyuJong pursed his lips a little before going to the bookshelf against the wall, picking something at random. He’d been taught how to read, and considered himself one of the lucky slaves for that, but reading didn’t really interest him. He curled up on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position that wouldn’t squash his tail, and opened the book, peeking over it at HyungJoon every now and then. 

It only took ten minutes before HyungJoon shoved his papers aside and stood up. "Work can wait, let's go garden," he said, already heading for the door.

KyuJong’s ears perked up at the word ‘garden’. “Okay!” He put the book away quickly (as if he’d actually been reading it) and followed his master out the door, smiling widely. 

***********

"Master!" RyeoWook scurried through the halls, pushing something in front of him at top speed as he called for YunHo who was walking ahead of him. "Master! Look what I found!" the rat panted, skidding to a halt and nearly tripping over his own feet. "What do you think? Think he'll like it?" RyeoWook beamed, showing off the wheel chair he'd just found stuffed in a closet somewhere.

It had been close to a week since YunHo had found YoungSaeng close to death, and slowly the snake had gotten better with the amount of care he received not only from the doctor, but from YunHo as well. YoungSaeng wouldn't be strong enough to walk around quite yet, but even RyeoWook could tell he was itching to get out of his room, and this was the perfect thing to help with that.

Looking over his shoulder and stopping at the sound of RyeoWook’s voice, YunHo blinked at the wheelchair the rat was pushing along. He hadn’t even known they _had_ that.

“That’s fantastic Wookie, he’ll definitely like it,” YunHo smiled widely, messing up the rat’s hair a little. He knew just as well as RyeoWook how being confined to his room was frustrating YoungSaeng. “Why don’t you come with me and show him?” 

RyeoWook squeaked, patting down his hair and pouting at YunHo. "I think... why don't you take it yourself sir? I think he'd be happier if it came from you." The rat wasn't oblivious at all to the way the two had been acting towards each other, especially YunHo.

YunHo blinked at the suggestion, looking down at the rat. “You’re the one who found it though, not me.” He didn’t want to take credit for something his personal slave had thought of, especially with how RyeoWook had been running around looking after the fighters while he was…distracted. 

"And he'll just turn his nose up at something a rat offers," RyeoWook countered, pushing the wheelchair towards him. "Go on, I've got other things to take care of, like cleaning up the mess in the closet I made." With that, the rat took off, not giving YunHo time to disagree with him.

YunHo watched RyeoWook scamper away, shaking his head in amusement. Then he turned around and continued pushing the wheelchair down the hallway to YoungSaeng’s room.

Knocking lightly, YunHo opened the door and pushed the contraption inside. “Up for leaving the room today, YoungSaeng?” he asked with a smile. 

The snake lifted his head up, eyes blurry from sleep. "Hm?" he yawned, sitting up a little. The bruises on his cheek was still there, but the swelling had gone down enough that he could open his eye. Moving was still painful for him, but if he was slow about it, he could at least walk around the room a little. "Leave?" he asked in confusion until he saw the wheelchair. "What's that?"

“A wheelchair,” YunHo chuckled, wheeling it over. “We’d have to use the lifts instead of the stairs, but if you’re okay to get out of bed, we can go outside if you want. Some fresh air might help.” 

"Some fresh air would help," YoungSaeng nodded, wincing a little as he sat up more. "It smells like death in here. You'll have to help me dress though, I don't think anyone wants to see the bruises let alone, me naked," he chuckled hoarsely, wincing again.

“All right,” YunHo replied, amused as he headed to the dresser to find a change of clothes that would be easy to get YoungSaeng into. “I’ll try not to peek.” He found a pair of looser exercise clothes and stepped up to the bed. “Careful, let’s get your legs out first,” he helped support the snake. 

Leaning on YunHo, YoungSaeng shifted a little and swung his legs out to the edge of the bed. His legs and thighs were bruised, but not nearly as bad as the rest of him. "I don't mind if you peek," he said in an amused tone, looking up at YunHo. "I'd think there was something wrong if you didn't."

YunHo laughed quietly at that, eyes crinkling slightly. “I don’t know what that’s supposed to say about me.” He made sure YoungSaeng was steady before leaning over to help the snake get the pair of boxers on, pulling them up over his knees and doing the same with the pants. “Okay, you’re going to have to stand,” he placed his hand against YoungSaeng’s upper arm to support him. 

"That you're a man?" YoungSaeng replied, slowly lifting himself up to standing. He wobbled a little before getting steady, using one hand to pull the boxers up. "You'll have to help with the pants...." he sighed, his eyes downcast. "This is so embarrassing..."

“I’ve been dealing with fighters having broken _everything_ for years, don’t think about it,” YunHo smiled, leaning over and pulling the pants up for YoungSaeng. “At least you can move somewhat. The shirt’s going to be a little trickier, would you rather just leave it off?” 

YoungSaeng looked down at his bandaged torso, his lip trembling a little. "I think.. I have a jacket, or something in the closet. I don't want anyone seeing this," he said quietly, shaking his head.

“Okay,” YunHo nodded, watching his expression for a moment before turning to the closet and looking through it. Finding the jacket, he pulled it out and brought it over. “Here, one arm at a time,” he helped YoungSaeng get into the jacket and zipped it up without straining his injuries. “All set?” 

"Yeah," YoungSaeng nodded, gingerly stepping towards the wheelchair and easing himself down. "I feel like you're spoiling me, sir. Shouldn't you be focusing on the training? You only have three weeks left."

"The fighters can train just as well without me breathing down their necks. I visit them a few times a day, and RyeoWook watches over them the rest. He might be a rat, but he's got a good eye for what needs improvement." YunHo started to wheel YoungSaeng out of the room. "Besides, I think you can use a bit of spoiling after everything." 

"You'll never convince me that a slave deserves to get spoiled," YoungSaeng said, leaning back so he could tilt his head up to look at YunHo. "Not that I'm complaining, it's just... odd. Do you spoil RyeoWook this much?"

"I do with some things, but most of the time he finds a way out of it," YunHo chuckled, turning the wheelchair down the hallway towards the lift at the end. "Where do you want to go?" 

"Outside, probably not near the practice field if you could avoid it," YoungSaeng said, smiling a little to himself. The other slaves didn't need to see what had happened, even if they probably already knew about it. Least of all that dragon.

"Okay, we can walk around the garden paths then," YunHo chuckled, reaching the lift. He opened the metal gate and carefully rolled the wheelchair inside, closing the gate after them and pulling on a lever. The lift creaked a little as it slowly lowered them to the first floor. 

"So what have I missed since being locked away in my tower?" YoungSaeng asked, settling in for the ride. Even if he thought it was ridiculous getting all this attention, he was definitely going to enjoy it while it lasted. "How's the dragon doing?"

"Still being way too showy, but he gets the job done," YunHo replied. "If a fighter annoys him enough he will get serious. It'll be interesting to see how he fairs in the tournament." 

"You'll have to tell me all about it," YoungSaeng said, pouting a little. "He's strong, I'm sure he'll do well. What of the Kim house? How are they looking?"

"That's...not looking so well," YunHo murmured. "I'll tell you about it outside, away from any ears, okay?" He opened the metal gate when the lift reached the main floor, pushing the wheelchair out and towards the doors. 

YoungSaeng nodded, frowning a little at what that meant. If it was bad enough that YunHo didn't want anyone to hear, it was very bad. Were they withdrawing from the tournament this year as well? He glanced around down the halls as they went towards the doors, some of the other servants seeing them. He knew they were talking about him the way they whispered to each other and quickly disappeared. He sighed, closing his eyes and trying to ignore it all. "They're going to be talking about this for a while," he said quietly, playing with his fingers.

"Don't let them bother you," YunHo said quietly, getting the wheelchair to the door. Leaning forward, he pushed it open and brought YoungSaeng outside, closing the door behind them. He turned the wheelchair around to get it safely down the few steps to the ground, turning around again and pushing the wheelchair slowly along a path around the house. "Must feel good to be outside." 

Closing his eyes, YoungSaeng took in as deep of a breath as he was able to. "Feels nice," he said, lips quirked. "I should spend more time outside, I do miss it when I'm not able to leave my room. He's not coming back soon, is he?"

"He's coming back before the pre-tournament, but that still gives us a couple weeks," YunHo said quietly, looking down at YoungSaeng as they walked. "I'm going to make sure this doesn't happen again." 

YoungSaeng looked back up at him, his eyes worried. "How? What are you going to do, sir? What _can_ you do?"

"I might not be able to take you away from him, but I can discourage him from attempting something like this," YunHo answered vaguely, looking up at the trees they were passing under. "Just trust me, okay YoungSaeng?" 

"I trust you, but I can still worry, sir," YoungSaeng said, sighing softly. "More for you than for me. I'm just a slave, I'm not of any consequence."

"Slave or otherwise, you're still a living person, so don't give me that," YunHo shook his head. Glancing around them, he noticed they were alone. "You want to know what has been going on with the Kim household? It's important it stays quiet." 

"Of course, I know how to keep a secret," YoungSaeng said, wanting to turn around in the chair to look at him but it hurt too much. "What's going on?"

"Last Saturday, one of their boar fighters did himself in with a spear through the neck," YunHo said quietly. "They don't have enough fighters to cover their numbers registered for the tournament." 

YoungSaeng's eyes widened. That was one of the worst things that could happen to any training house. "What are they going to do? Are they withdrawing?"

"I have no idea," YunHo shook his head. "He said he had a plan. Knowing HyungJoon though, he probably doesn't. He did ask me to do one thing though." 

"What's that?" YoungSaeng asked, watching YunHo. Even he knew what it would mean if HyungJoon couldn't figure something out before the tournament started. He hadn't spent almost half his life in a training house for nothing.

"That if the tournament ends badly, I'd take in KyuJong," YunHo replied, not looking at the snake. "Keep him from being sold off to someone who won't take care of him." 

"I can't believe he asked that of you," YoungSaeng murmured. "You agreed to it of course." Even if the rabbit was petrified of YoungSaeng, no one who knew KyuJong would want harm to come to him. YoungSaeng himself would have protected him if he could. "But what about HyungJoon?"

"I'm going to do what I can to help him," YunHo said quietly. "Whether he'll accept the help or not is something else entirely. I do hope they're able to find a way out of this...but we should all prepare for the worst." 

"I hope so as well. The Kim house doesn't deserve to fall like that," YoungSaeng said, glancing across the gardens to the other manor. "Your father would have been thrilled if this had happened during his time. I'm glad this is not his time anymore."

"I'm glad too, but I wish it wasn't HyungJoon's time," YunHo shook his head. "He's a good man, and doesn't deserve the amount of bad luck that keeps hitting him." He continued to walk slowly. "We'll do what we can, and hope they manage to pull up a 4th fighter." 

"You're a good man, YunHo," YoungSaeng said softly. "You want to help your family's biggest rival, and you defy your father every day just by talking to me. I wish there were more people like you in the world."

The human smiled lightly. "Hearing that means a lot to me." Many times he wondered if what he was doing was really the best thing, balancing on the thin line of owning a fighting house and avoiding the corrupt underbelly of the sport that had eaten his father. "I just wish there were less people like father, but neither wish seems to be coming true anytime soon." 

"As long as you are here, I think you will make a difference," YoungSaeng said, leaning back in the chair. "You've already made a difference for me. I think you'll go on to do great things in this business."

"You think too highly of me," YunHo chuckled. "But thank you." He turned down a different path. "We can do this every day until you've healed enough to walk on your own if you want. By that time I will have to go back to regular training though." 

"You don't have to play my nursemaid, sir," YoungSaeng said, smiling a little at the thought. "Otherwise I may think you like me or something."

YunHo just smiled in return. "I don't mind this though, it's a nice break for me too you know. Rather than watching my fighters beat each other up all day. It's probably all I'm going to see for the next two months." 

"Well, I'll enjoy your company either way until you leave," YoungSaeng said. "It's going to be so boring without you or the fighters here. I hate it when you all leave me here."

"I know," YunHo nodded, expression thoughtful. "Well, we'll see how things play out. At the very least, you don't have to worry about father during that time." 

"That's true," YoungSaeng nodded. "I don't know how to repay you for everything you've done for me. I don't want to be in your debt, sir. When I'm healed, I want to do more to help around the house, whatever that may be."

"You're not in my debt, YoungSaeng," YunHo chuckled. "I've never considered you in my debt. Though if you want to do something, you could stop calling me 'sir' when we're alone. YunHo is fine." 

"You keep telling me that, but... I've slipped up enough times already," YoungSaeng said, shaking his head. "I don't want to run that risk of making it a habit and the wrong person hears. I know you've said you would protect me, but you must understand why I would be hesitant."

Silent for a moment, YunHo sighed softly. "I do understand, it's fine," he smiled lightly, looking down at the snake before returning his gaze to where they were going. "Maybe one day." 

"I do say your name, on occassion," YoungSaeng said, looking back at him again. "If it's a special moment. I'll be happy the day I can say your name without fear."

“So will I,” YunHo chuckled softly, smiling down at the snake before looking up again, just enjoying the peaceful air as he pushed the wheelchair along.

It might just be the calm before the storm, but he’d enjoy it while he could. 

"I think it's time to return me to my room," YoungSaeng said after a few more minutes of enjoying the outdoors. "I'm starting to get a little stiff from being in the chair."

“All right,” YunHo nodded, turning them around to head towards the nearest door. “Do you need anything? More painkillers from the doctor?” 

"No, no more painkillers," YoungSaeng shook his head. "All they do is make me feel like my head's been stuffed with cotton. Though, my bandages do need to be changed if you want to tell the doctor."

“All right,” the human replied. “I’ll return you to your room first though.” Getting the wheelchair up the few stairs to the door carefully, he opened the door and rolled YoungSaeng inside towards the lift. “At least the injuries are doing better today. You’ll be up and about in no time.” 

"I hope so, this is getting very annoying," YoungSaeng said, his head dropping down when they entered the building. Some servants had been milling around in the hall, taking off and whispering to each other when they had entered the building. "If nothing else but to get away from that."

“Apparently they have nothing better to do than gossip all day,” YunHo sighed. “The tournament will take their minds off this.” He pushed the wheelchair into the lift, closing the metal gate and pushing the lever back up. 

Luckily I should be well enough by the time you leave for the tournament that I'll be able to terrorize the staff again," YoungSaeng said his lips quirked slightly. "Can't let them get too comfortable with being able to gossip all day."

“Let’s try to avoid having to repair anything this time, okay?” the human chuckled in amusement, waiting for the lift to get them to the second floor. 

"Always spoiling my fun," YoungSaeng sighed, shaking his head. When the lift stopped, and YunHo opened the gate again, pushing YoungSaeng towards his room, the snake frowned. He really didn't want to go back to his own room after all. Not like he could complain about it really, it was better than a pallet in the slave quarters. "Why do you let me get away with so much, sir?"

“Hm?” YunHo tapped his fingers lightly against the bars of the wheelchair. “It’s not as if you’re really hurting anyone with it. I’ve known you for years. Besides, it keeps the staff on their toes,” he chuckled quietly. 

"Just doing my part I guess," YoungSaeng smiled, shaking his head. "I did mean it though, I am going to do something to help out from now on. Even if you don't think I owe you a debt, I do. You've always tried to protect me from him as best you could, for reasons I don't understand."

YunHo smiled, wheeling YoungSaeng back into his room. “Maybe you’ll understand one day.” He brought the wheelchair to the top of the bed, stepping around the front with his hands out to help the snake up. “Need help?” 

YoungSaeng gave YunHo a curious look, taking the older man's hands and slowly lifting himself up out of the chair Sometimes YunHo said the strangest things, and YoungSaeng found it hard to keep up. It felt like he was missing something considering the way the older man would just smile at him. Still a little wobbly on his feet, he tried not to lean too heavily on YunHo, but he could barely take a step without the man's support.

"Are you going to go down to training once you leave here?" YoungSaeng asked when he had sat down again on the bed, taking slow deep breaths.

"After the doctor changes your bandages, yes,” YunHo nodded, pushing the wheelchair into a corner of the room for whenever they needed it. “I need to see how they’re fairing. I’ll be back later in the day.” 

"You don't need to come check on me all the time," YoungSaeng pouted, unzipping the jacket and letting it fall off his shoulders. "I'm doing just fine, and getting plenty of rest and plenty to eat."

“It’s my personal decision to check up on you every now and then,” YunHo chuckled at the pout. “Need anything before I go find the doctor?” 

YoungSaeng sighed, but gave up on trying to argue with YunHo. The man was stubborn as an ox. "Um.. I need help getting my pants off," he said shyly, looking away.

“Right,” YunHo nodded, lips quirked slightly as he stepped up to the bed. “Boxers too, or are those staying on?” 

"Depends, are you going to peek?" YoungSaeng asked, looking up at YunHo with a coy smile. "If not, they can stay."

YunHo laughed at that, shaking his head in amusement. “Don’t tempt me.” He carefully helped YoungSaeng get out of the pants without straining his injuries, lying them out on a chair for now. “There, all set.” 

"I always tempt, you just never take," YoungSaeng pouted, laying back on the bed and getting comfortable. "Not that you could, but I guess that begs the question... if I were your slave, would you?"

YunHo straightened, lips quirked as he looked at YoungSaeng. “Guess we have a bit of time to figure that out,” he chuckled, stretching his arms out as he walked to the door. “I’ll send the doctor up to change your bandages, rest well YoungSaeng.” 

"That wasn't an answer," YoungSaeng called after him, settling down and pulling the covers over him. If he didn't have the bruises, his whole face would be flushed in embarrassment. He had often wondered if there was more to their casual flirting, and it seemed like he would be wondering for a while still.

***************************9************************************************

Panting and trying to ignore the beads of sweat trickling down the side of his face, KyuJong tried once again to land a hit on SungMin, the dog dodging and retaliating. It was easiest to practice with SungMin for now, KyuJong not confident enough to take on the tiger, and the boar was still distracted by the recent death.

Since the day after their boar died, KyuJong had joined the fighters on the practice field for more than just refereeing, training as hard as he could. He wouldn’t use his element yet; that wasn’t what needed improvement. Rabbits were very agile, but they weren’t strong, or have the best endurance.

Pushing himself to last longer, and to land a hit that would do more than tickle, KyuJong kept going until SungMin called a break. Then the rabbit sat down quickly, legs sprawled out and ears flopping into his face as he tried to catch his breath. 

With the boar still out, HyunJoong had been watching the fight between the dog and rabbit. There was potential in the rabbit, and with the right amount of training he would probably do well. As it stood now though, he wouldn't make it past the preliminaries. Hopping up onto the platform, he strode over to where the rabbit had sat down, crouching in front of him. "You can beat him you know, he's not as good as he likes to think he is."

Brushing his ears out of his eyes, KyuJong blinked tiredly at the tiger. “Maybe, but dogs are still stronger than rabbits. I need to build up an endurance,” he said, wiping at the sweat along his temple. He was determined to get stronger. 

"You don't need to be stronger, you just need to be smarter," HyunJoong said, tapping KyuJong on the nose. "And I know you're much smarter than the dog."

“Eh?” KyuJong blinked up at him, nose twitching at the light tap. “But being smart won’t mean anything if I can’t last.” 

"You don't need to last, you're a rabbit, rabbits do everything pretty quickly," HyunJoong said, smiling down at the rabbit. "You're quick on your feet, you can get him turned around so many times that he falls over from dizziness. Wear him down, then strike."

Listening to the tiger as he caught his breath, KyuJong thought about that. Would he be able to do that in the arena? With or without his element..

“I’d be able to beat him without my element?” he asked quietly, looking up at HyunJoong.

HyunJoong's lips pursed as he thought about that. "I think so. SungMin's an earth element, and will have an advantage when he's on the ground. But, he's very weak in his element and doesn't have the control over it that he could. You can exploit that and use it to your advantage."

Nodding slowly, KyuJong looked at the platform he was sitting on, and smiled to himself. Even if SungMin had better control over his element, earth couldn’t beat wood. Even weeds could crack stone given time.

He needed to go through their collection of seeds and bulbs, see what might come in handy for the arena.

“Are you strong in your element, HyunJoong?” he asked, looking up at the tiger again.

"Maybe," HyunJoong chuckled. Straightening up, he held out his hands to help KyuJong up. "Not that I get much chance to use it in the ring unless we're using weapons, but it makes for a great natural defense."

KyuJong took the tiger’s hands, standing back up. “I don’t believe you ever used it in practice either,” KyuJong blinked, brushing his hair out of his eyes. 

"Some fighters rely on their element too much and use it as a crutch," HyunJoong said, glancing over to the other side of the practice field where the Jung fighters were out. "I only use my element if I absolutely have to. My element is what saved my life against the dragon."

“Really?” KyuJong’s ears perked up curiously. “How? Or would you rather keep that secret.” 

"It's not a secret really," HyunJoong shrugged. "Have you ever noticed how metal elements come away with fewer wounds from fights? We can use the metal in our blood to form a natural armor. It isn't completely effective, but it's enough so that a fatal strike would be manageable."

“Neat,” KyuJong murmured. “That’s an innovative way to use the element for sure. And must take a lot of control to avoid accidentally killing yourself at the same time.” 

"Which why I only use it if I have to," HyunJoong nodded, pointing to the scar on his cheek, just under his eye. "I would have lost half my face otherwise." Stretching his arms out, he glanced back at the dog. "So, you think you want to take SungMin on again little rabbit? I think you can take him this time."

Straightening his shirt, KyuJong nodded, looking back at SungMin who was resting to the side, watching them. “Thank you for helping me. I need to be able to make it through the pre-tournament.” 

"I think you'll do fine, just stop trying to fight in a way that isn't suited for you," HyunJoong said, hopping off the platform. "Break's over pup, back to work."

“What about you, you have just been watching us this entire time,” SungMin said, jumping back to his feet. “Feeling okay, Kyu?”

“Yeah,” KyuJong nodded, brushing his hair back and adjusting the padded gloves over his hands as he returned to his side of the platform. A cool breeze running through made him feel better, stretching out a little to get rid of any cramps that were threatening to appear.

"I'm not the one who needs the most training, pup," HyunJoong said, watching them with arms crossed. "Since none of you have beaten me yet in a fight, you'll be doing most of the training. I'll train as much as I have to. Begin."

“Have I mentioned before I hate stuck-up tigers?” SungMin asked KyuJong, bouncing lightly in place before darting forward, intent on making the first hit.

Watching the way the dog’s muscles tensed under his skin, KyuJong predicted how SungMin was going to strike and dodged out of the way, rolling under the uppercut and skidding around to face SungMin again. The dog whirled around, one leg swiping to knock KyuJong’s feet out from under him while he was reorienting himself; KyuJong sprang over the dog’s kick, both feet coming up to hit the dog solidly in the chest, knocking SungMin onto his back. The rabbit landed and darted away to avoid another attack as SungMin flipped himself back onto his feet. 

HyunJoong watched intently, eyes following KyuJong's moves through the arena. The rabbit was good, he had to admit. "Remember what I said Kyu, use your strengths," he said. He glanced towards the house, noticing not for the first time that day that HyungJoon was keeping a careful eye on the practice. More so when KyuJong was practicing than not.

KyuJong didn’t have a chance to reply, too busy dodging every attempt to hit him SungMin put out. It was easier for him to do this than to try a direct hit himself, and he was quickly finding out it took up less of his energy. HyunJoong was right…rabbits weren’t meant to be strong. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t win.

He could tell when SungMin was beginning to tire, his movements slowing a little. Then the dog decided a different approach.

Slamming one foot into the platform, the stone was suddenly riddled with cracks, pieces exploding up under their feet to rain on KyuJong.

The rabbit winced as sharp stone cut his arms, but didn’t back away. SungMin had opened up the match to elements; and with that, KyuJong had already won.

When SungMin attacked through the shower of earth, aiming a solid kick to KyuJong’s side, the rabbit dropped and pressed both hands against the breaking stone. Calling to, not the stone itself, but the grass underneath.

SungMin spotted what he was doing and rolled out of the way just in time. Grass blades grew through the cracked stone at an alarming rate, months compressed into seconds, and each blade dangerously sharp. The dog’s shirt caught and tore on a blade before he could get out of range.

Lips quirking, HyunJoong nodded in approval. You didn't have to be the strongest fighter to win, just know your opponent. Though this demonstration meant that another arena had been destroyed thanks to the dog, which didn't make HyungJoon happy since he had to pay to have them replaced.

"Good, very good," HyunJoong said. "I think it's time for lunch, let the groundskeepers clean this mess up."

Breathing slowly, KyuJong looked up at the sound of the tiger’s voice, nodding. He touched his fingers lightly to the base of the grass blades, apologizing mentally as he willed them to die. The groundskeepers would have a tough job getting them out otherwise.

He stood and went to see if SungMin was okay. “I didn’t catch you, did I?”

“No, just missed,” SungMin winced, sitting up and rubbing his head. “Sorry about that,” he pointed to KyuJong’s cut arms from the sharp stones.

“It’s nothing, master won’t be very happy about the platform though,” KyuJong smiled. “Maybe we should just have you practice on the ground.” SungMin chuckled sheepishly.

Helping SungMin to his feet, KyuJong jumped off the platform and walked to where HyunJoong was, feeling like he’d ran several marathons in a row. 

"Much better," HyunJoong pat the rabbit on his shoulder. "Let's go patch you up and get some lunch. Was that easier for you?"

“A lot easier,” KyuJong nodded. “But will that work against other opponents though? Oxen can go on forever, I don’t know if I’d be able to outlast one.” 

"We can go over the best ways of taking on each opponent," HyunJoong said, starting towards the doors. "Oxen are one of the trickiest signs to get to stay down, but they aren't the brightest signs, especially when they charge. They'll just keep running till they hit something or fall off a platform."

Nodding, KyuJong walked along beside him. “Thank you for helping me. Even though I’m supposed to be the one training _you_ ,” he smiled sheepishly, clasping his hands in front of him as they approached the house. 

"There's a difference between knowing how to fight technically, and putting it into practice," HyunJoong said with a shrug. "You know the forms, the footwork, but you still need someone who has the experience to put that to use."

KyuJong nodded, pulling the door open and stepping into the house. “Can we work more on dealing with different signs after lunch?” 

"Sure, but I may be a little hesitant to tell you how to deal with a tiger," HyunJoong said winking at him. "I hope you understand."

The rabbit laughed, eyes crinkling slightly. “Understood. But then, what happens if I have to fight against a tiger?” 

"Then you're going to have to be pretty quick little rabbit," HyunJoong chuckled. "Best thing you can do? Watch me and how I move while fighting. You'll start to see patterns in how any fighter moves and then learn to anticipate it."

KyuJong nodded. "I understand." He just hoped he didn't have to fight against a snake. He headed into the infirmary, pursing his lips a little as he opened the cupboards and searched around for gauze and antiseptic to clean out the cuts on his arms. "How long have you been a fighter, HyunJoong?" 

"Too long," HyunJoong sighed a little, finding the gauze first and motioning for KyuJong to sit when the rabbit had found the antiseptic. "Almost ten years now, had my first fight when I was eighteen. Was knocked out during the second round, but I was so scrawny that no one had thought I'd do that well."

Nodding slowly, KyuJong sat down on the edge of the bed, hands resting on his knees. "Do you ever think you'll be retired? You know, be given your freedom." 

Pulling a chair to sit down in front of the rabbit, HyunJoong set the gauze down on the bed and took KyuJong's arm. "Possible, but I don't count on it," he said, dabbing the cuts with the antiseptic. "Tiger's rarely live as long as I have, and dragon's even less. We're strong, which means we usually end up in the third tier at every tournament, and I don't have to tell you how many live through that."

KyuJong shook his head lightly. In the third tier, almost every fight was won to the death. While the rules stated if one fighter was unconscious and unable to continue, it was a victory for the other, the truth was many more were killed than just knocked out.

"Maybe the fact that you're still alive is a good sign," KyuJong said, looking at HyunJoong beside him. 

"It means I trained well and fight well, but doesn't mean I can't still be killed. The boar's accident was proof enough of that," HyunJoong said, setting the antiseptic aside and picking up the gauze. "Light abrasions, should be closed over by morning."

KyuJong nodded slightly. "Thank you...Is there a reason why you fight?" he asked after a pause. "Or do you fight because you have to." 

HyunJoong glanced up at KyuJong, his expression unreadable. "We all do what we have to in our situation. I have no more reason to fight than to breathe... other than to live. What about you little rabbit? Do you have a reason? _You_ volunteered."

"I do what needs to be done, for this house," KyuJong replied, looking out the window. "Master HyungJoon is...the kindest and most genuine human I've known. I'd do anything to protect him." 

"Ah... so that's it," HyunJoong's lips quirked, securing the gauze with tape and pressing it down to make sure it would stay in place. "He's a good man... for a human anyway. Does he know?"

"Know?" KyuJong blinked at HyunJoong, ear twitching. 

"How you feel," HyunJoong said, sitting back in his chair. "Most slaves aren't so keen to say they'd protect their master, and mean it."

"How...what?" KyuJong turned pink, ear twitching repeatedly. "I don't understand what you're talking about. Master HyungJoon is the kind of master you'd want to protect. We're people to him." 

"And he's more than just that to you," HyunJoong pointed out. "You're blushing, and your heart rate just went through the roof."

"I-I have no idea what you mean," KyuJong flushed even more.

"Hey, there any antiseptic left?" SungMin poked his head into the room. "Who's more than what?" KyuJong covered his face. 

"Yeah, there's antiseptic left," HyunJoong nodded, chuckling a little at KyuJong. "We were just discussing the relationship between the little rabbit and the master, that's all."

"Oh, so you figured it out," SungMin snorted, and laughed outright when KyuJong turned away from them in an attempt to hide his face. "Look, his tail's out, you must have embarrassed him good."

"Why are you two being like this," KyuJong moved away from them both, wishing he could just die of embarrassment. 

"I just asked a simple question, you were the one evading," HyunJoong shrugged, though by the look on his face he was clearly amused. "Hurry up with that pup, I want to go eat lunch and someone needs to cook besides me."

"Kyu? You in here?" HyungJoon's head popped into the room just after HyunJoong had finished speaking, looking for the rabbit. "Hey! Come have lunch with me... what's wrong?"

KyuJong squeaked, nearly going full rabbit at the appearance of his master. "N-nothing master!" As red as a tomato, the rabbit got up and ducked his head as he scurried out of the room, SungMin laughing at him as the rabbit tugged the back of his shirt down over his tail. 

HyungJoon blinked at KyuJong, looking back in the room in confusion. "I miss something?"

"No, master, just a little bit of teasing," HyunJoong said, still laughing quietly.

"Oh.. okay," HyungJoon seemed to accept that and turned to follow the rabbit from the slave quarters. "Wait up Kyu."

When they were gone, SungMin sighed and covered his face with one hand. " _You_ try watching them for years on end."

By the time HyungJoon caught up, KyuJong had managed to lose the tail, though his ears remained out and his face was still red. "Sorry master...were you busy with paperwork this morning?" 

"Yes, most of the time," HyungJoon nodded, looking at KyuJong with a frown. "You did well though, I saw the last fight with the dog. I'm impressed."

KyuJong flushed again, smiling happily. "I'm glad. HyunJoong helped me find a style of fighting that would be more suited to me." 

"I still don't approve of you fighting, but I'm very satisfied with what I'm seeing," HyungJoon said. Reaching the door to the rest of the manor, he opened it first and went through, holding it open for KyuJong. "What was it they were teasing you about back there?"

The rabbit shuffled nervously. "We were talking about how to fight against difference signs," he sad evasively, and it wasn't a lie. Blinking when HyungJoon held the door for him, he ducked his head a little as he walked into the room. "My clothes are dirty master, I wouldn't want to make a mess. May I change quickly?" 

"I don't mind if you're dirty, but if you want to change, go ahead," HyungJoon said, starting towards the stairs. "We're just eating in my office so don't need to worry about dirtying the place up."

"Still, it's a quick change," KyuJong smiled sheepishly. That and he wanted a longer-sleeve shirt that would cover up the bandages, if just for the meal before he went back to training. "I'll just be a moment master," he bowed quickly and hurried off to his room. 

"Alright, I'll be in the office," HyungJoon called after him, taking his time up the stairs. Once in his office, he was pleased that lunch had already been delivered for them. Flopping over on the couch, he closed his eyes to wait for KyuJong.

KyuJong scrubbed the dirt out of his hands before he changed quickly into a clean uniform, willing his ears to disappear and brushing his hair back out of his face. He didn't like appearing disheveled in front of HyungJoon, even if the human had seen him in worse states.

Tugging the sleeves down over the bandages, the rabbit stepped back out into the hallway, heading back into HyungJoon's office. "Are you tired, sir?" 

"Hm?" HyungJoon opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing at his eyes. "A little, I haven't been sleeping well, as I'm sure you've noticed," he said, motioning to the plates on the table, their lunch. "The stress is getting to me."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" KyuJong asked worriedly. HyungJoon needed his sleep, especially with what was coming up. The rabbit walked to the table, waiting for HyungJoon to be sitting at the table first before taking a seat himself. 

"Not really, just worried about money is all," HyungJoon said, shaking his head. "We have to do well in the tournament, at least two fighters need to make it to the third round for us to do more than just break even. That is if we're conservative in our bets."

Looking down at the table as he considered that, KyuJong nodded slowly. They were in trouble if the fighters couldn't make it that far. "Master, are you going to submit four fighters into the real tournament?" 

"I don't know, depends on what happens," HyungJoon frowned. "I may not be able to afford to pick up a fighter so late, and one that doesn't need too much training will be expensive. I don't want to put you in the real tournament Kyu."

"But it will raise our chances if there are four fighters rather than three," KyuJong pointed out, not unreasonably he thought. "If I do well in the pre-tournament, will you consider it master?" 

"I tell you what Kyu, if you win the pre-tournament, then I'll put you into the real one," HyungJoon said with a smile. "Is that fair?"

KyuJong wasn't sure what his chances were for that, but he nodded anyways. "I won't let you down sir!" He would do his best. With HyunJoong's help, maybe he stood a chance. 

"I know you won't, you'll do fine," HyungJoon said, reassuring the rabbit that he believed in him. Not that he thought KyuJong would win of course. The rabbit would only have a couple weeks of training and would be going against seasoned fighters. Putting KyuJong into the tournament would be enough to get the Kim house out of hot water for the time being, and that was all that mattered.

Smiling happily at the reassurance, KyuJong started eating quickly. "After training this afternoon, could I look through our garden supplies?" he asked quietly, thinking about what he would need to bring with him into the tournament. No plants grew in the arenas there; he wouldn't find grass seeds just waiting to sprout. 

"I don't see why not, but aren't you going to be tired?" HyungJoon asked, a little confused by the request.

“Not tired enough to put it off,” KyuJong smiled sheepishly, picking at his food a little. Training was exercise for his body, but he needed to practice with his element too, having never put it to an offensive strategy before. 

"As long as you don't spend too much time, that should be fine. You need your rest Kyu," HyungJoon said, digging in to his meal. "I'm going to miss you being in the spectator box with me, it'll be the first year without you."

“One of the servants could keep you company, sir?” KyuJong glanced up at him, picking up a piece of the salad to eat. 

"It's not about having company, it's about _who_ the company is," HyungJoon said, shaking his head. "No, I don't want anyone else there with me unless it's you. Maybe I'll see if I can join YunHo in his box."

Lips curling unbidden into a smile, KyuJong nodded slightly, looking down at his food. “Okay.” He was silent for a moment. “When will we be leaving for the city, master? A few days before the first round?” 

"Probably two days, I'll have the rest of the fighters sent on ahead by ground since we can't afford the airship," HyungJoon said, glancing towards his paperwork on the desk. "You and I will go by airship though, the day before. Unfortunately, rules say that the fighters aren't allowed to stay in the owner's rooms, so you'll be in with the others for the duration of the tournament."

KyuJong nodded, following HyungJoon’s gaze to the papers. “Okay.” He didn’t know why HyungJoon wanted him to stay in his room in the first place, but he wasn’t about to question it. “Don’t work too hard on that too master, you need your rest as well,” he said, looking back at the younger man in worry. 

"You worry too much," HyungJoon said, looking at KyuJong with a smile. "I'll be able to sleep when this is all over, whatever the outcome. Especially if we do well in the pre-tournament. If two fighters can rank in the top ten, then we'll be fine."

KyuJong pinked a little, poking at his salad to distract himself. “We’ll do well master, the tiger’s very strong and smart. Please try your best to rest, it won’t be good if you pass out of exhaustion.” 

"I'll be fine, keep giving me those wonderful massages at night and I'll be able to pass right out," HyungJoon said with a smile, reaching over the table to pat KyuJong's hand. "You should be worried about you, and how much rest you're getting."

“I’ll make sure to rest plenty before the day of the pre-tournament,” KyuJong smiled, flushing a little at the pat on the hand. “Signs don’t need as much rest.” 

"No, but you're not a trained fighter Kyu, you're not going to be able to do the eighteen hours of training, sleep for four hours and be up and about fresh as a daisy," HyungJoon said with a frown. "Not to mention I _know_ you've been taking time to garden when the other's are sleeping or taking a rest."

“Gardening is relaxing for me sir, I’d rather do that than take an extra hour of sleep most days.” KyuJong looked down at his plate, focusing on his salad. 

"I don't want to have to command you to sleep Kyu, but if I don't feel you're getting enough rest, I will," HyungJoon said, setting down his fork. "The groundskeepers can take care of the gardens for the next few weeks."

KyuJong’s shoulders slumped a little, the rabbit not looking up. “…If that’s what you wish, master.” 

HyungJoon sighed at KyuJong's expression, starting to feel bad. "Okay fine, an hour, that's all you get, just an hour," he said, shaking his head. "Now stop pouting."

The rabbit perked up again, looking up at HyungJoon through his bangs. “Thank you master,” he smiled happily at the change of heart, straightening in his seat. 

"Yeah yeah, just hurry up and finish your lunch," HyungJoon chuckled, pushing his plate away and standing up. "I don't want the others teasing you more because you're late getting back to practice or anything," he said, heading back to his desk.

Grinning a little sheepishly, KyuJong hurried to finish his salad.

Standing when he was done, the rabbit gathered up their dishes to bring back to the kitchen. “I’ll see you again after practice, master.” 

"Just leave the dishes Kyu, the servants will get them, you get down to the field," HyungJoon said, shuffling papers around on his desk. "Good luck, do well out there."

Blinking and putting the dishes back down (not having to worry about house work was going to take some getting used to), KyuJong brightened at the rest of HyungJoon’s words. “I will sir!” And he scurried out of the room to get back to practice.

No matter what, he wouldn’t let HyungJoon down.

*******************10*******************************************************

The sound of the airship overhead was really the first clue YoungSaeng had that YunHo's father was returning. It had been three weeks since he had seen the man last, and though he still bore some of the bruises and scars, he was able to move around the house without assistance. Taking a quick look in the mirror, he smoothed down the wrinkles from his shirt, the silk just ever so slightly see through. It was what his master expected him to wear when he arrived after being away.

He walked calmly from his room, down the hall and staircase to the foyer. Hands clasped in front of him, he held his chin up high, no longer the downcast and subservient eyes. YunHo and RyeoWook hadn't arrived yet, so he waited, watching the transport get closer and closer to the house.

Before the transport had arrived, YunHo had appeared with RyeoWook behind him, moving to stand beside YoungSaeng. There wasn’t much time before the transport reached the front of the house for conversation, but YunHo gave YoungSaeng a nod and small smile anyways before turning to face the door.

He’d already spoken with RyeoWook before now, the rat the only one who knew what he intended to do. RyeoWook knew to keep an eye on his father during his stay. 

Which meant RyeoWook was silently freaking out, nervously shifting beside YunHo until a shadow passed over the door. When YunHo's father entered, RyeoWook went ramrod straight, looking down at the floor. The house was going to be in utter chaos.

YoungSaeng watched impassively as his master looked right at him, eyes narrowing sharply before looking at YunHo. "YunHo. I thought I told you he wasn't allowed out of his room? Get upstairs, snake."

“I invited him downstairs to greet you,” YunHo replied calmly, not giving YoungSaeng the time to obey. Or disobey. “There’s something I’d like to speak with you about father, could we talk in private?” 

"Fine," the man said tersely, giving YoungSaeng a loathsome glare. "You'd better be waiting for me upstairs," he hissed lowly at the snake before turning and heading towards YunHo's office, expecting his son to follow. YoungSaeng glanced at YunHo briefly before turning to go up the stairs.

YunHo followed his father, motioning to RyeoWook to wait outside his office. No sense in the slave getting caught in the crossfire.

Closing the door after them, YunHo stepped around his desk to sit down, frowning at his father. “I’m going to cut right to the point. YoungSaeng’s state after you left three weeks ago was far from impressive, father.” 

"What I do with my slave isn't your concern," the man replied, sitting down across from him. "He's still breathing, so obviously it wasn't that bad."

“That’s because I had the house doctor seeing to him for the past three weeks,” YunHo replied, voice even and gaze serious as he watched his father. “Otherwise, you wouldn’t have had a slave to come back home to. He would have been six feet under.” 

"If he hadn't of disobeyed me, then he wouldn't have got himself into that situation," the man said, eyes narrowing at his son. "You have taken it upon yourself to look after my slave where it not only isn't your concern, but not your right to do so. I knew I shouldn't have left YoungSaeng in your care, you're far too soft YunHo. I'll be taking YoungSaeng back to the city with me after the tournament."

“You might want to reconsider that decision, father,” YunHo replied, threading his fingers together on the desk in front of him. “I take the safety of _all_ slaves in this house seriously, mine and yours both. It’s clear to me you’re not fit to own any slaves, but it isn’t within my power yet to take him away from you before you kill him. So, I want to propose a compromise with you. You will _not_ harm YoungSaeng, not even a bruise, and I will keep him in my sights to ensure he doesn’t meet a sudden end.” 

The anger on the man's face was easy to see as he stood up, glaring down at his son. "Who are you to speak to me that way? How dare you! I will do whatever the hell I want to do with my slave, especially when he disobeys me! I can see now it was a mistake leaving you in charge here, you are not half the man I thought you were. I'm taking over my house before you ruin it."

“I think you’ve ruined this house enough,” YunHo replied, eyes narrowing. “Which do you think the press would be interested in hearing the most, father? The smuggling? The extortion? Or perhaps taking bribes in the arena? Maybe we should find out.” 

The man was shaking with rage, slowly sitting back down to stare at his son. "Are you threatening me? You realize going to press with any of my activities would destroy you as well."

“Perhaps,” the younger man replied. “Perhaps not. I’m willing to find out. The question is, are you?” 

The man looked away, his jaw working as he weighed his options. "You would destroy your own father over a simple bedwarmer. I knew you were weak YunHo, I just didn't realize how weak. You've got too much of your mother in you."

“And I’m proud of that,” YunHo answered, not appearing fazed by the comments. “Have you reached a decision, father?” 

"This isn't over YunHo, you can be sure of that," the man said, scowling at his son. "But I will comply... for now."

“Good to hear.” YunHo looked at a few papers on his desk, for the upcoming tournament. “Then I hope you will understand when I say I’d like YoungSaeng to join me at the tournament. I do have to make sure you will uphold your half of the agreement.” 

"I said I would, I keep my word," the man said, sneering at him. "I take it this means I'm not allowed to be alone with my own slave then? You know, if you wanted him for yourself, all you had to do was tell me. It wouldn't be the first time I've loaned him out."

YunHo’s eyes narrowed, voice cold as he answered. “That has nothing to do with my decision. Even slaves deserve better than what you do to them. It makes me wonder what mother would say about you if she were still alive.” 

"Your mother knew enough to keep her mouth shut," Master Jung snapped as he got to his feet. "It's too bad you didn't learn that from her as well. I was here to inspect the stock, but it seems I'm being forced out of my house by my own son. I will see you at the arena YunHo, and don't think I will let this go."

"I will see you at the tournament then," YunHo said simply, remaining seated. 

Not replying, the man turned and strode out the door, slamming it in his wake. He barely gave RyeoWook a glance, the rat jumping as the sound reverberated through the hall. RyeoWook watched with wide eyes as YunHo's father left the house, making sure he was gone before opening YunHo's office door. Ears and tails out, the rat slipped inside. "Should I ask how it went?"

Sighing softly, YunHo leaned back in his chair, eyes closed. "...It went. I have the upper hand, for however long it lasts." 

Clutching the tip of his tail in his hands, RyeoWook's nose twitched slightly. "If you don't mind me saying sir, but I think you did the right thing. You should probably go tell YoungSaeng, I didn't get a chance to let him know what was going on."

YunHo chuckled tiredly, exhaustion showing on his face as he cracked one eye open at the rat. "He'll probably call me an idiot. I have no idea how this is going to play out in the long term RyeoWook, only that my father is never going to let this go." 

"Well, the entire house supports you sir, I'm confident your fighters will do well in the tournament," RyeoWook said, giving his master a bright smile. "Once that happens, the Jung house will be yours completely and you won't have to worry about him anymore."

The human smiled a little. "I hope you're right. Ah, what would I do without you RyeoWook?" He stood up slowly, fixing the papers on his desk. "Guess we'll see how it plays out." 

"Let's not think about what you would do without me, it's a scary thought," RyeoWook said, shaking his head. "Are you going to go to YoungSaeng now?"

"I probably should, he must be waiting in his room," YunHo sighed, quirking a rueful smile at the rat as he walked to the door. "Thanks for your help with this Wookie," he messed up the slave's hair lightly, like he would to a younger brother, stepping out of his office. "If you could make sure the servants aren't panicking somewhere? Then why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off, I think you've had enough excitement for one day." 

RyeoWook squeaked at his hair being messed up, as if the giant ears being there wasn't embarrassing enough. He did blink at YunHo at that last bit though, following him out of the room. "The... afternoon? What about training? Who's going to watch over the fighters? I should at least be there sir, since I'm guessing you're going to be... occupied."

"I'm just going to tell YoungSaeng about recent developments," YunHo blinked back at the rat. "I was planning on going to supervise the fighters right after." 

The rat gave his master an incredulous look, obviously not believing that one bit. "Master, I'm not stupid, I have watched the two of you for the past three weeks. You can't tell me you're going to go up there and tell YoungSaeng that you just kicked his master out of his life and then walk away as if nothing had happened."

Raising one eyebrow at RyeoWook, YunHo chuckled quietly. "Don't get too ahead of yourself RyeoWook. But if for whatever reason I don't come back down to supervise the training, then I suppose you can take the evening off instead." 

"And I will most definitely enjoy that evening off," RyeoWook said, bowing at the waist before scurrying off. "Good luck sir!"

Shaking his head after the rat in amusement, YunHo turned and headed towards the stairs. No servants bothered him, though he knew those around were probably spooked by his father's quick exit.

Going upstairs, he approached the snake's closed door. YunHo drew in a breath before knocking lightly. "YoungSaeng?" 

There was a minute of silence before the door unlocked and opened slowly. YoungSaeng's eyes peered through the crack, confusion in the slaves eyes. "Sir? Is everything okay? I was expecting... master."

"Everything's okay," YunHo smiled at the snake through the crack in the door. "Could I come in?" 

"Of course," YoungSaeng's eyes disappeared, the door opening wider to let YunHo inside. The snake had a simple silk dressing robe on, holding it closed with one hand. "Is he not coming up? What happened?"

"He won't be coming up," YunHo shook his head, stepping into the room and closing it lightly behind him so there would be no eavesdropping. Eyes traveling along the snake's form, YunHo sat down on the edge of the bed as his gaze returned to YoungSaeng's face. "Father left after our conversation, the next time we see him will be at the tournament." 

"He left," YoungSaeng repeated, not quite believing YunHo, but YunHo wouldn't lie to him. "I don't understand, please explain," he said, finding the ties to the robe and tying a quick knot before sitting down on the bed on the opposite corner, facing YunHo.

YunHo watched YoungSaeng sit down, debating. "I spoke with him to discourage what had happened before from happening again," he said. "He was given no choice but to comply." 

YoungSaeng wasn't sure what to make of what YunHo was saying. "So... what does this mean for me then? Am I still his slave? What's going to happen to me now?"

"Officially you still belong to him, but he won't touch you," YunHo replied, watching YoungSaeng's expression. "You'll be going to the tournament with me, so I can make sure he doesn't try anything." 

Looking down at the floor, away from YunHo's eyes, YoungSaeng tried to understand the emotions he was feeling. Not seeing Master Jung again was all he had ever wanted since he was a shy teenager. It was a dream he had never thought would come true, not until either himself or his master had died. "I... I don't know what to say," he admitted quietly, unable to help the tears that were running down his cheeks. "You didn't have to do this for me, but thank you. I owe you more than I could ever repay."

Gaze saddening at the tears, YunHo moved closer on the bed. "I've already told you, you owe me nothing," YunHo said quietly. "He wasn't fit to own a slave, never has been. After this tournament, I'll be able to take you away from him completely." 

YoungSaeng looked up at that, heart pounding wildly at just the idea. "Then... I would be yours?" he asked, his glassy eyes filled with hope. "It's the only thing I have ever wanted sir, was to be yours."

YunHo smiled warmly at that, lifting one hand to gently brush away the tears on the snake's cheeks. "When the tournament draws to a close, yes. I thought I said you don't have to call me that?" he replied softly. 

Lips curling upwards, YoungSaeng shifted closer to YunHo. "Thank you, YunHo," he said, hesitantly lifting up his hand to cover YunHo's and lean into the touch. "Now I have a reason to look forward to the tournament this year."

The human's eyes met YoungSaeng's, YunHo chuckling quietly. "That and you'll actually be able to see it this time. If you don't mind joining me in the city." 

"I would be happy to join you," YoungSaeng said softly. "I'm already looking forward to it... it's been years since I left the grounds and will enjoy myself, because I'll be with you... I will be staying with you in your room, I hope."

"If that's what you want," YunHo smiled, looking over the features of YoungSaeng's face. "You aren't locked up in your room anymore, you know. If you ever want some company...you know where to find me." 

"Was that a proposition?" YoungSaeng chuckled, eyes dancing. "If I want company in the middle of the night, would you turn me away?"

"Why would I turn you away?" YunHo's lips quirked, thumb brushing lightly against YoungSaeng's cheek from where it was being held by the snake's hand. 

"I don't know, maybe I read things wrong and you... weren't interested," YoungSaeng said. "I hope I'm not wrong though."

"I'd say you're not wrong," the other man murmured. "Only I wasn't sure how this talk with my father was going to go, so I didn't say anything before now." 

YoungSaeng closed his eyes, the smile on his lips widening. "This isn't a dream right? Because this only ever happens in my dreams."

“It’s not a dream,” YunHo shook his head, not that YoungSaeng could see that with his eyes closed. He lightly brushed locks of dark hair out of YoungSaeng’s eyes. This made his defiance worth it. “I promise you I won’t let him harm you again.” 

When YoungSaeng opened his eyes and looked at YunHo, the usual brown irises had changed to copper, the pupils slitted. The back of his neck and along his hairline, dark gray scales were forming, and he could feel them continuing down his back. When he was truly happy, the half animal form came out, and that hadn't happened in a very long time. "I could kiss you right now," he chuckled softly. "This is the best day of my life."

Smile widening as he noticed the scales, YunHo lightly brushed his fingertips over one over YoungSaeng’s temple. “Haven’t seen you like this in a while,” he mused, smiling as he met YoungSaeng’s eyes. “Please try not to tempt me.” 

"I'll always tempt you," YoungSaeng replied, his eyelids fluttering at the touch. The scales were extremely sensitive. "I wouldn't be myself if I didn't at least try."

“It’s a dangerous thing though,” YunHo chuckled quietly. “Especially with my father not around.” He traced along the edge of the scales, enjoying seeing the snake’s half form. 

"You know it's just going to get worse," YoungSaeng murmured softly. "Especially if we will be sharing a room soon."

“Is that why you made the suggestion?” YunHo mused, his eyes meeting the snake’s copper ones in amusement. 

"Maybe," YoungSaeng smiled up at him. "I'm sorry, I'm not very subtle... and I understand why you would turn me down right now, even for just a kiss. Can you blame me for wanting just a taste of what I've wanted for so long?"

“How could I, when I’ve been wanting the same thing,” YunHo murmured, tugging a few strands of YoungSaeng’s hair behind his ear. 

"You're not doing a very good job of convincing me we shouldn't," YoungSaeng breathed, lifting up his hand to gently touch YunHo's cheek, his finger's brushing over his skin.

“I know,” the other man chuckled, lips quirked slightly. “But we shouldn’t. You aren’t mine, yet.” His thumb brushed lightly over YoungSaeng’s lips. “Though I suppose a quick taste…wouldn’t hurt.” 

YoungSaeng shifted closer, the hand on YunHo's cupping the man's jaw with the hand that had been on his cheek. "A quick taste... will that be enough?" he whispered, leaning in closer until he could feel YunHo's breath against his skin.

“Guess we’ll find out,” YunHo murmured, inhaling the sweet scent coming off the snake’s skin. He leaned in further, pressing his lips softly against YoungSaeng’s, savoring the moment he’d imagined for so long. 

Eyes slipping closed, YoungSaeng returned the soft kiss. It was different from what he was used, gentle and warm instead of demanding. It was what a kiss should be, something he knew he would enjoy again and again. His arm slid around to wrap around YunHo's neck, shifting himself a little closer.

YunHo’s arms circled YoungSaeng’s waist lightly, holding the snake close to him, one hand brushing against the small of the other man’s back. Head tilting to the side to give them both more room, his eyes closed as he just enjoyed kissing YoungSaeng, and having him in his arms like this. It was something he’d thought about since he first saw the thin teenager his father brought home with him one day, desperately wanting to protect the snake from his father’s cruelty. 

Sighing softly, YoungSaeng deepened the kiss, wanting to taste more of the older man. It still felt like those dreams he had, of being close to YunHo like this. Those dreams usually turned to nightmares though, with YunHo turning into his father. Just the thought of his master sent chills over YoungSaeng's spine and he couldn't help but be reminded of it, even now with the man who made him feel so safe and loved.

Breaking off the kiss, YoungSaeng dropped his forehead onto YunHo's shoulder, his slim body trembling. As good as that kiss had been, it was so hard not to think of the touch of the man he'd been with for so many years. "I'm sorry," he whispered, the scales disappearing.

Eyes opening, YunHo felt the trembling in the snake’s body and smiled sadly, resting his head lightly against YoungSaeng’s and running his hand slowly along YoungSaeng’s back comfortingly. “It’s okay,” he whispered to the other man, upset at himself for not trying harder to hold back. There were reasons why he couldn’t touch YoungSaeng other than just the snake still officially being his father’s. In many ways, his father still had a very tight hold on the snake, in ways YunHo couldn’t do anything about. 

"I know you're not him, and that I'm safe with you," YoungSaeng said quietly, his voice uneven. "I hate him so much for this."

“It’ll take time,” YunHo said quietly, pulling back so he could look at the snake, the other man’s eyes brown again. “Don’t push yourself, I can wait.” 

YoungSaeng nodded a little, knowing YunHo was right. It could take him a long time to come to terms with it, he doubted he would ever be over it completely. "At least... you're a good kisser. That might help."

YunHo’s lips quirked slightly. “Maybe.” He ran one hand lightly through the tips of YoungSaeng’s hair before pulling back. “I should make sure the fighters aren’t killing each other. You don’t have to stay in your room anymore.” 

"Oh... okay," YoungSaeng nodded, giving him a small smile before looking down at his hands. "I guess I'll see you at dinner then?"

"Guess so,” YunHo stood. “If you get bored, you know where to find me,” he said with a light smile, heading to the door. 

YoungSaeng nodded, watching him go. The snake had a lot to think about now, and although he should have been ecstatic at not having to see Master Jung again, there was a gnawing feeling at his heart like it was too good to be true. Drawing his knees up to his chest, he looked out the window, sighing a little to himself.

********************************************

The time for the tournament had finally arrived. Their fighters had already been sent ahead in a ground transportation the day before, KyuJong saying goodbye to HyunJoong, SungMin and the boar before they were shuttled off. In their absence, he trained by himself before turning to his garden instead, needing some peace of mind. He was still being shooed away from doing housework, so there was little to keep him from thinking about the fact he was about to go into an arena against signs who’ve been fighting their whole lives, the first rabbit to challenge in years.

He hummed quietly to himself as he finished tying back the tomato plants, straightening and looking up at the sun overhead. It was time to get ready; they would have to board the airship soon. The rabbit gave his garden one last longing look before brushing the earth off his pants and heading back up the path to the house. He’d have just enough time to change into clean clothes and see if HyungJoon needed any assistance.

HyungJoon was in his office, going over any last minute details he may have overlooked. The pre-tournament was only a week long, but then the real tournament started a couple of weeks later, not leaving him any time to work on expenses or any of the house duties. Most of it would be left for the head butler to oversee while he was gone. His luggage was already packed and on board the airship, they would be leaving within the hour, just as soon as they received word from YunHo.

As grateful as he was that the older man had once again offered his services, it still grated on HyungJoon that he had to rely on YunHo so often. One day, he would have his own airship too, and enough fighters that he wouldn't be put into this position ever again.

Changing quickly, KyuJong double-checked that he had all the plant seeds and bulbs he would need; his luggage was already with HyungJoon’s on the airship, but it was reassuring to keep a bit of the plants with him while traveling so high off the ground. Smoothing down his uniform, KyuJong drew in a breath and went to find HyungJoon.

The rabbit poked his head into his master’s office, knocking lightly. “Master, it’s time to board the airship.” 

Lifting his head up, HyungJoon smiled a little at KyuJong and nodded. "Fine fine, rushing me out the door are you," he said, tidying up the papers on his desk and getting to his feet. "You got everything? We won't be back till next week," he said, grabbing a coat from his closet and meeting KyuJong at the door.

“I have everything,” KyuJong nodded, stepping out of the way so HyungJoon could come out into the hallway. “Was there anything you needed before we leave, sir?” 

"Nope, just you," HyungJoon grinned, putting an arm around KyuJong's shoulder and steering him down the hall. "I really don't like this Kyu, who's going to wake me up in the morning, or fetch me breakfast, or commiserate on losing if you're not with me? I'm going to be so lonely, I hope you know just how lonely you're going to make me."

KyuJong ducked his head a little, guilt dragging his heart to the floor. “I-I’m sorry master…I could still wake you up and fetch you breakfast, maybe they’ll let me into the guest wings in the morning.” 

"When you're going to the arena as a fighter, you're not my personal slave anymore Kyu," HyungJoon said, stopping and making the rabbit look at him. "I don't want you wasting your energy by having two roles there. Understand? I'm just complaining."

“But…” KyuJong looked up, ready to argue, before his shoulders slumped at the look on HyungJoon’s face. “…All right master,” he said quietly. He just wanted to make HyungJoon happy. 

"Just do your best in the tournament, that's all I want," HyungJoon said, cupping KyuJong's cheek with his hand briefly before starting back towards the doors again. "Come on, we have to hurry before YunHo leaves without us."

Turning pink at the hand against his cheek, KyuJong could breathe again when the hand was removed. “Y-yes sir,” he stammered, hurrying after his master to catch up.

When they arrived at the front door, the transport that would bring them to the airship dock was waiting. KyuJong opened the door for HyungJoon.

Sliding in, HyungJoon got himself comfortable, waiting until KyuJong was in and the door was closed before motioning for the driver to go. It was a short drive since the hangar was on the Jung house property. "I wonder what's happened with Master Jung and the issue with YoungSaeng. I hadn't heard anything more about that, have you?"

“No sir,” KyuJong shook his head. He hadn’t had any contact with the Jung family since the engagement party. “Hopefully everything is okay, YoungSaeng sshi didn’t look so good last time we saw him, and Master Jung was angry when he left…” 

"I'm sure we're about to find out," HyungJoon said with a frown, watching as they approached the hangar. The ship was already getting warmed up, the crew hanging around and waiting for them most likely. "Could you do me a favor, make sure the tiger and dragon don't kill each other before the fights even begin? I'm worried about them being in the same building."

The transport pulled up at the hangar entrance, KyuJong opened the door and coughing at the dust being blown around by the airship’s engine. Holding the door for HyungJoon, he looked around for YunHo. “YunHo sshi must already be on board.” 

"Probably, we are running a little late," HyungJoon said, covering his mouth with his coat sleeve. Waving to the airship operators, he walked quickly to climb the small stairs and climbed into the airship. HyungJoon had always been jealous of the Jung house's airship. It was like a traveling parlor with custom upholstered couches and chairs.

"Oh, they're here," RyeoWook emerged from the cockpit, blinking at HyungJoon and KyuJong before looking to YunHo. "I guess we can leave now."

YunHo smiled and nodded to HyungJoon and KyuJong. “We were wondering if everything was all right. Yes, we’re leaving, if you could tell the pilot to take off RyeoWook?” YunHo asked the rat.

KyuJong shuffled into the airship after HyungJoon as the door was closed and secured behind them. He wasn’t the biggest fan of airships, they made too much noise and nearly gave him a heart attack at every turn. Rabbits were not meant to fly.

The rat nodded and disappeared into the cockpit again. HyungJoon looked around the cabin, a little confused. "Is it just us then? I thought your father usually joins us for the pre-tournament," he said, taking a seat on one of the couches and looking for the integrated seatbelts.

"He's not coming." No one had noticed YoungSaeng coming up from the back of the ship, standing behind KyuJong.

KyuJong jumped with a surprised shriek at the sudden scent of a snake behind him, and disappeared with a _poof_ into a pile of clothes on the floor.

***********************11***************************************************

“Oops, there goes your rabbit,” YunHo blinked. “Sorry, I was going to say so. Father is already at the city, and YoungSaeng will be joining us this year.”

"Sorry KyuJong," YoungSaeng said, stepping lightly around the clothes to join YunHo. "I didn't mean to scare him, honest."

"It's okay YoungSaeng, it's not your fault," HyungJoon sighed, reaching down to pick up the pile of clothes. Sorting through it, he found the scared little bunny wrapped up in the shirt. "I'll take him into the back once we take off so he can calm down." He looked up to smile at YunHo and YoungSaeng, though it faltered slightly. 

Some of YoungSaeng's bruises still lingered on his cheek, though they had faded to sickly green. There was more to this story, he was sure of it, especially with how close YoungSaeng was now to YunHo. "I'm glad you get to join us this year YoungSaeng, I'm interested to see your thoughts on the fighters."

YoungSaeng inclined his head slightly. "Thank you, Master Kim. I'm looking forward to it."

YunHo smiled lightly at HyungJoon. "We have a few things to discuss after, I think. We'll have the time, it'll be a couple hours before we reach the city."

The noise of the engine had increased to a roar, the airship maneuvering out of the hangar and towards the runway. The bunny in HyungJoon's arms was trying to bury itself against the human's chest to escape from the noise.

"You might want to sit down," YunHo chuckled, doing the same. 

HyungJoon sat back down after almost taking a tumble flat on his face. He kept the bunny cuddled close, finding the seatbelt and buckling in. "Thank you again for giving us a ride, I admit I was a little confused since you usually travel with your father. Is he giving you a little more freedom now? Or did something happen?" he tried not to look at YoungSaeng, the snake glancing out the window beside him.

"I had a long-overdue conversation with my father about his behavior," YunHo replied, tone a little cooler than usual. "He won't be making any more decisions for the Jung house if I can help it." 

Absently scratching the bunny's ears, HyungJoon frowned a little. "And he agreed to it? That doesn't seem like him at all. Be honest with me YunHo, what happened?"

"He didn't agree at first, but I can be persuasive, let's just leave it at that," YunHo replied, leaning back in his seat as the airship lifted off the ground. "Either way, after this tournament, I'll be able to take over the Jung house completely." 

"Ambitious," HyungJoon said, glancing down at the rabbit in his arms. He couldn't say he was unhappy about this development, he had thought it was well overdo that YunHo's father stepped out of the household. Before his own father had died, he had heard many of the rumors of what the man was capable of, and if the way YoungSaeng looked was any indication then things hadn't changed. "He'll be at the arena though?"

"Unfortunately yes," YunHo nodded. "But I'll deal with that when we get there. How about yourself, HyungJoon. How has your...situation been since we spoke last?" 

"Well, I wasn't able to purchase a new fighter in time, but I do have a fourth to take the boar's place," HyungJoon said. "I'm entering KyuJong into the tournament as the boar's replacement."

YoungSaeng looked up, surprised by that. A rabbit fighting? It wasn't unheard of, but he had never considered KyuJong as a fighter. He glanced at YunHo for his reaction to the news.

YunHo's eyes widened in surprise, looking at the tiny bunny in HyungJoon's arms. KyuJong was shaking like a leaf, terrified out of his mind by either YoungSaeng, or the ship's ascent into the sky. "KyuJong? Are you sure that's a wise idea?" he frowned worriedly. "He doesn't have the training, and even if he were to, rabbits never last long in the arena." 

"I think he'll surprise us all," HyungJoon said with a warm smile. "He's good, he gives the dog a run for his money. It'll only take two fighters getting through the pre-tournament for me to have a chance at turning my situation around. Kyu can lose his first match and that's all I'll need from him."

YunHo nodded slowly, but he was still frowning lightly. "All right then...well, best of luck then, to you and KyuJong both." The rabbit's ears flicked slightly at his name. "Your tiger seems to be a good fighter from the other side of the practice field, hopefully you'll do well this year," he smiled at HyungJoon. 

"Kind of have to," HyungJoon said, inclining his head. "But thank you, he was a solid investment. Your dragon looks to be a major competitor as well, I'll be interested to see how he performs. He's very loud though, I can hear him all the way in my office."

"He is definitely loud, but I'm not worried about him," YunHo chuckled. "He'll do well. Wonder how well the other houses are doing. We might see some strong competition this year, if they actually mean anything with all their bragging anyways." 

HyungJoon snorted, rolling his eyes at that. "Everyone talks big, but it's the ones who say nothing that I keep my eye on." He could feel the ship evening out as it reached flight level. "Alright Kyu, you can't be a bunny the entire time or someone's going to eat you," he said, unbuckling his seat belt. "Excuse us for just a moment," he nodded to YunHo and YoungSaeng, gathering up KyuJong's clothes and heading towards the back room that was curtained off.

Setting the bunny down on the floor, he pouted down at KyuJong. "We have to work on your snake phobia, even RyeoWook isn't that frightened of him."

The bunny's ears drooped slightly, nose nudging at HyungJoon's hand. He was still trembling from the scare, clicking in distress. 

Sitting down on the floor next to him, HyungJoon stroked the bunny's fur gently. "You're okay, no one's going to hurt you here, you know that. Especially since Master Jung isn't here. Can you calm down for me?"

Clicking a little more, the bunny's ears perked up slightly, the small eyes on HyungJoon's face. Slowly the trembled eased as HyungJoon pet the small animal's fur.

Finally the form changed, and suddenly it wasn't the tiny bunny in front of HyungJoon, but KyuJong again, nose still a light pink and ears falling past his bare shoulders. 

"That's better," HyungJoon smiled, oblivious to the fact that KyuJong was naked in front of him. "You know you may have to face a snake in the ring, you're going to be eaten if you poof into a bunny in the ring. Are you going to be able to handle that?"

The rabbit turned pink with embarrassment, ducking his head. "I-I'm sorry master, I'll...work on that." His fear of snakes was overwhelming at times. It didn't help that the one snake they'd had in the Kim residence had loved to scare the rabbit when he was younger.

Realizing something, the rabbit flushed a deeper red. "U-uh...could I have my clothes back, master?" 

"Huh?" HyungJoon blinked at the rabbit for a second before he looked down. "Oh! You're naked," he stated. "Clothes are right here," he said, leaning over to pick up the clothes he'd set down when he'd set the rabbit down. "That training has really trimmed you down Kyu, you look good... not that you didn't look good before, but you've got definition."

The rabbit's blush was going down his neck at this rate, KyuJong quickly taking his clothes back from his master and trying to pull his pants on over his tail. "Th-thank you...? I think?" Getting the pants on, he pulled the shirt over his head and yelped as one ear got stuck. 

"Let me help," HyungJoon chuckled, straightening up. He batted KyuJong's hands out of the way and gently pull the rabbit's ear out of the shirt and settled the fabric on his shoulders. "There, good as new. Why are you so embarrassed? Do you not think you look good?" HyungJoon asked, noticing the red staining KyuJong's cheeks. "I know I'm going to get plenty of offers on you even if you don't win."

"Offers?" KyuJong looked distressed at that. "You wouldn't...accept any of them, would you master?"

And this was all just proving HyungJoon did not share KyuJong's sentiments towards him. 

"What? Of course not!" HyungJoon shook his head violently. "Never, not ever. You're my best friend Kyu, I don't know what I'd do without you. I wouldn't let anyone else have you if I can help it. In fact..." he sighed heavily, taking the rabbit by the shoulders. "If something were to happen to me, and I was no longer able to care for you, I've already made sure that you will taken care of appropriately."

KyuJong's ears twitched, the rabbit looking at his master in confusion. "...What do you mean by that, master? Nothing's going to happen to you." 

"Don't be silly, we both know how bad of a situation we're in right now," HyungJoon said quietly. "If for some reason I lost everything after this tournament, say the tiger gets gored by an ox or something, I would lose you. The vultures that are hovering around, waiting for me to fail would buy up my property and that includes you. If that happens, I've arranged that YunHo would take you in and he would care for you as I would."

"What?" KyuJong stared at HyungJoon in dismay. "But...but master, I don't want to be with the Jung House. My place is in the Kim house...with you! I want to stay with you!" 

"And I would rather you stay with me as well KyuJong, but if I lose everything then you could go somewhere that I wouldn't know would be taking care of you," HyungJoon said softly, cupping KyuJong's cheek with his hand. "I don't know what would happen to me, I don't want to put you through that. You deserve more than to end up with someone like Master Jung and being his bedwarmer."

Tears gathering in his eyes, KyuJong reached up and held onto the hand against his cheek, shoulders shaking. "It won't happen," he whispered, drawing in a breath and looking up at HyungJoon with determination in his eyes. "I won't let you lose everything master, I'll fight for you."

He might not be able to have HyungJoon's feelings, but he would be content spending his entire life next to the younger man. Even if HyungJoon was married off to that horrible woman and had children, grandchildren, KyuJong would be there with him through everything. And nothing was going to change that. 

"I wish you didn't have to Kyu," HyungJoon said quietly, shaking his head. "It's just a worse case scenario, okay? It would have to take every single one of my fighters to be tossed out in the first round in order for that to happen. I'm so proud of you for being brave enough to do this. I don't know what I'd do without you." He wrapped his free arm around KyuJong's waist and pulled him close into a hug.

Eyes widening in surprise as he was pulled into a hug, KyuJong was frozen for a moment. Then his arms wrapped around the younger man as he returned the hug, burying his face against HyungJoon's shoulder and one ear tickling the human's cheek. "Anything for you master," he sniffled quietly. 

"My number one fan," HyungJoon chuckled softly, stroking KyuJong's hair. "I want you to stay with me this first night at the arena... you won't be fighting until last the next day so I'll arrange it. I can't bear to have you out of my sight right now."

The rabbit nodded slightly, eyes squeezed tightly shut as he engrained the feeling of HyungJoon's hand in his hair into his memory. "Okay." After a long moment he drew in a breath and forced himself to take a step back out of the embrace, smiling shakily at HyungJoon. 

HyungJoon returned the smile, just looking over KyuJong's features. "I know I don't have anything to worry about, you're going to show everyone that a rabbit can fight, and you're going to win, right?"

"Right!" KyuJong nodded, ears flopping into his face as his smile strengthened. "I won't let you down master!" Not now, and not ever. 

"I know you won't, you never do," HyungJoon said, grinning childishly. "You think you can handle being around YoungSaeng now?"

The rabbit flushed a little. "Yes, sir...I'm sorry, his appearance startled me." They hadn't been expecting to see the snake in the first place, and YoungSaeng _had_ come up in his blind spot. 

"Okay, as much as I enjoyed having you in my lap, it probably wasn't the form you wanted to show up to the tournament with," HyungJoon said with a small nod. Turning back around, HyungJoon made his way back up to the seating area, making sure KyuJong was just behind him and not about to go rabbit on him again.

Retaking his seat, he made KyuJong sit down next to him. "Sorry about that," he apologized to YunHo. He noticed RyeoWook was seated a few chairs away, the rat had his feet up on the couch, head back and mouth open in sleep.

"No problem, we're going to be in the air for a while," YunHo chuckled, nodding to KyuJong who was shuffling along sheepishly behind his master. "Glad to see you back with us KyuJong."

"Sorry for the commotion," KyuJong mumbled sheepishly, bowing his head. He was probably stuck with the ears and tail until they landed, the hum of the engine that kept them from falling to their deaths sending tremors through his body. 

"Apologies again, KyuJong," YoungSaeng said quietly to him. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"We're still working on the whole snake phobia thing, maybe you and YoungSaeng should spend some more time together... if... that's possible?" he looked to YunHo in question. HyungJoon had his arm around KyuJong's shoulder to help keep him calm.

"That's up to them, but I don't have a problem with it," YunHo replied, looking at YoungSaeng beside him. "We'll have some free time between the fights. If he's participating in the fights, does that mean you'll be alone in your viewing box HyungJoon?" 

HyungJoon pouted and nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't really bring anyone else with me, and Senator Kang's daughter refuses to go to tournaments."

YoungSaeng poked YunHo lightly on the arm, giving him a look. HyungJoon wasn't oblivious, the two were sitting very close together and YoungSaeng looked more alive than he'd ever seen the snake, especially when he would look up at YunHo.

Looking back down at the man sitting beside him, YunHo's lips quirked slightly before he looked up at HyungJoon again. "Well you're welcome to join us in our viewing box, we have extra seats." 

"I don't want to intrude," HyungJoon said, his eyes going between the human and snake.

"You won't, it would be... nice to have you there, Master Kim," YoungSaeng said quietly.

"Will your father be sitting with you?" HyungJoon asked with a frown. He didn't see that going over very well if things were as bad as they seemed to be.

"Probably not," YunHo shook his head. "But if he does decide to join us, you don't have to speak with him. You're my guest."

KyuJong looked at HyungJoon nervously; if the older and younger Jung masters were warring for control over the house, the situation could go either way. YunHo had power, but his father had more. 

"Well, as long as I'm not intruding," HyungJoon said. "I'm sure we'll have much to talk about during the fights we don't care so much about." He gave KyuJong a reassuring smile. If worse came to worse, and the situation in the Jung box became unbearable, he'd just retreat back to his own.

"That we will," YunHo chuckled, looking out a window to the clouds outside. "If either of you want to sleep, blankets are in the cupboards over there," he motioned. "Or you can just forgo them like RyeoWook," he chuckled, looking at the rat who was out cold. 

"I could use a nap, it's been a long day," HyungJoon yawned, stretching out his arm. "What about you Kyu? You should rest as well."

The rabbit shook his head, shoulders stiff as he looked down at the floor. "I'm fine master."

YunHo watched them both with a worried frown. Was KyuJong really fit to step into the arena? 

"What's wrong?" HyungJoon blinked at KyuJong. "Is being around YoungSaeng still bothering you?" he asked quietly, tilting KyuJong's chin to get the rabbit to look at him.

KyuJong shook his head, swallowing a little. "I-it's okay sir, I'll calm down soon," he tried a small smile.

"Being so high off the ground probably isn't helping," YunHo mused, looking at YoungSaeng beside him. 

HyungJoon leaned in a little closer, pulling the rabbit into his arms. "Don't be scared, I'm right here," he murmured into the rabbit's ear. "If you need to go bunny again, go ahead. I won't think any less of you."

Making a surprised noise when he was pulled closer, KyuJong pinked a little, looking up at HyungJoon through his bangs. "Thank you master, I'll be fine," he whispered quietly, closing his eyes as another tremor ran through him. 

"Okay, I'm still going to worry though," HyungJoon said, keeping his arms around KyuJong. He slowly ran his hand up and down KyuJong's arm to help calm him.

"Would you like a blanket?" YoungSaeng asked quietly, standing up when HyungJoon nodded. Going to the cupboard, he took two blankets out, draping one over KyuJong and HyungJoon before returning to his seat and unfolding the other blanket over his legs. "Are you going to sleep?" he asked YunHo quietly.

"Probably catnap," YunHo chuckled, making himself more comfortable in the chair. "The pilot will wake us up once we reach the city. You?" 

"Maybe," YoungSaeng shrugged, drawing his knees up and coiling into the chair. "I may not have quite the phobia the rabbit has, but I'm not as comfortable in the air either. Not everyone is as adaptable as a rat."

Nodding, YunHo smiled a little. "It wouldn't have helped that you haven't been out of the house in a while. You going to be okay?" he murmured, lightly touching the snake's shoulder. 

"Yes, I'll be fine," YoungSaeng smiled, putting his hand over YunHo's briefly before curling closer to him. "My excitement for leaving is overwhelming the fear. I just shouldn't look out the window."

"No, that wouldn't help matters," YunHo chuckled, wrapping his arm loosely around YoungSaeng's shoulders. "Try and get some sleep if you can, if not there's always when we arrive." 

Hiding the small smile, YoungSaeng just nodded and rested his head against YunHo's shoulder, getting himself comfortable. He didn't notice the way HyungJoon was looking at them curiously from over KyuJong's shoulder, the human still keeping the rabbit calm.

The rest of the ride passed calmly, KyuJong finally relaxing a little against HyungJoon, enjoying the human's arms around him probably more than he should. YunHo had his eyes closed as he rested with YoungSaeng, breathing slow and even.

The sound of the engine changing snapped KyuJong out of a stupor, ears twitching repeatedly as he looked up. The cockpit door opened, the co-pilot leaning out to let them know they would be landing in a few minutes.

Eyes opening as he looking up, YunHo nodded. "All right, thank you." The co-pilot disappeared again. 

YoungSaeng stirred when YunHo spoke, the snake's eyes opening slowly and he looked up at the human. He had been so comfortable and content, made obvious by the fact that his scales were out. Looking around as he rubbed at his copper eyes, he noticed HyungJoon was still asleep, snoring softly. RyeoWook was awake though he hadn't moved much, the rat giving YunHo a curious look.

YunHo smiled down at YoungSaeng. "Sleep well? We'll be be landing soon." He looked up at RyeoWook, chuckling when he saw the rat was awake. "Reporters will probably be waiting when we land, but let's not stop for any questions." 

"Reporters?" YoungSaeng blinked. He'd never had to deal with reporters before, though he'd heard his master rant about them often enough. "Is that bad?"

"Not bad, just annoying," RyeoWook said, stretching his arms out. "I'll take care of the reporters sir, don't you worry. You don't think they've caught wind of what's happened with your father have they?"

"If they do, it'll be all they talk about," YunHo sighed. "Either way, I'm not interested in answering them. If you're feeling better KyuJong, you might want to lose the ears," he smiled at the rabbit. The slave nodded a little sheepishly, concentrating on doing that as the ship started to descend. 

"I'll be sure to misdirect them to the best of my abilities," RyeoWook said with a grin. "Be careful with him," he said, pointing at the snake. "Some might recognize him."

"I'm aware of that," YunHo sighed softly, lips quirked into a rueful smile. "It'll be a short walk to the main building to sign in, and they're not allowed in past there." 

HyungJoon didn't wake up until the plane landed with a bump, jolting the human awake and sitting up. He was lucky he was still holding onto KyuJong or he would have gone tumbling off the couch. "Hm? What's going on?"

"We've landed, watch out for reporters, and keep the bunny from embarrassing you," RyeoWook said, getting to his feet. "I'll go first to try and draw them off."

"Don't go too far RyeoWook," YunHo said, standing. KyuJong helped HyungJoon to his feet, ears and tail hidden again as he tried to calm down from the landing. He could hear the stairs being connected on the outside of the airship, the door unlocking. 

"Trust me, sir," RyeoWook beamed, stepping off the plane first. It was quiet for half a second before there were loud shouts from outside. YoungSaeng frowned and looked up at YunHo in worry. Hopefully this wouldn't make things worse with YunHo's father.

"I've never been in a paparazzi rush like this," HyungJoon chuckled, looking at KyuJong. "I've never been that important."

"I don't think it's a bad thing to have missed," KyuJong watched the door warily.

"Just stay right behind me," YunHo murmured reassuringly to YoungSaeng. He waiting a bit to give RyeoWook time to distract the reports before heading to the door, wrapping his scarf over his mouth to stop from choking on the dust. Then he stepped out and down the stairs, making a beeline for the door and making sure YoungSaeng stayed behind him. Instantly there were voices yelling in his ears, asking questions he didn't even bother to answer. 

YoungSaeng knew enough to keep his head down, putting the hood up on his coat and not looking at anything other than YunHo's back. There were so many people shouting, some trying to see who he was and asking him questions. RyeoWook was doing the best he could, making a path for YunHo to walk through. The rat was good at making people move, human or not he would bowl them over if they got in his way.

On the other hand, HyungJoon was loving the attention. Even if most of the reporters were hovering around YunHo, some were still trying to get a statement from him. He wasn't sure about what, so he just smiled and kept quiet.

KyuJong stayed right behind HyungJoon, doing his best to keep his animal form contained and keeping his head down. This was a little much for the rabbit, but he kept his gaze firmly focused on HyungJoon.

When they reached the door, YunHo stepped inside and out of the way, leaving the reporters outside. Looking around with a sigh, he glanced back at the others and gave HyungJoon a light nod and smile. "See you at the tournament tomorrow." He turned and headed towards the check-in desk. 

HyungJoon watched YoungSaeng follow close behind YunHo, his lips quirked slightly before he turned to focus on KyuJong. "Right, you with me tonight, or were you looking forward to spending your first night in the tiny fighter quarters with the others?"

KyuJong perked up a little. "I can stay with you, master," he said, happy to spend one more night with HyungJoon before he was sent to the fighter wing. 

"Good, let's get checked in," HyungJoon grinned, starting towards the desk. There were other fighting house representatives, some HyungJoon knew, some he only knew by reputation. He gave polite greetings to those he encountered before reaching the desk and getting checked in. His bags would be delivered to the room later, so he picked up his key and started toward the lift. 

YunHo and YoungSaeng had already went into their room by the time HyungJoon and KyuJong reached their floor. The room was the same as it always was, spacious and decadent, maybe a little more than HyungJoon was comfortable with. He didn't care so much about the opulence that some of the other trainers indulged in, but it would have been unseemly for him to take a lower class room. "Such a big room for just me," he sighed, collapsing onto the king size bed.

KyuJong closed the door behind them, slipping off his shoes. "At least it's only for a week?" he tried, still feeling bad. The rabbit padded across the room to peek out the window curiously. The room looked out towards the large colosseum where the tournament would be taking place. He could see workers and slaves scurrying around, getting ready. 

"Yeah, but then it'll be for a month," HyungJoon said, watching KyuJong. "Nervous yet? We'll find out when you're fighting first thing tomorrow."

"Yeah," KyuJong smiled a little shakily at HyungJoon. "I'm nervous, but I'll be fine." He'd trained hard these last few weeks, and wanted to do well for HyungJoon. "If you're watching me, then I'll be fine." 

"Of course I'll be watching," HyungJoon chuckled. "Peeking through my fingers of course, but I'll be watching. I'm nervous enough for us both, so let me worry about you, you just go in that arena and show everyone what a bunny can do."

"I will," KyuJong nodded, stepping away from the window. He sat down lightly on the bed on the opposite corner from HyungJoon. "If we do well this tournament, your fiancée won't have anything to say." 

"Oh I'm sure she'll have plenty to say despite doing well," HyungJoon snorted. "I'll never be able to please that woman, I know this now. I'll just have to grin and bear it. I won't be able to do that without you, so remember what you promised, you're not allowed to die," he said, holding out his hand wiggling his fingers to draw KyuJong closer.

KyuJong smiled lightly, scooting a little closer at the motion. "I won't die, master. I want to keep serving you until I'm too old to continue." 

"You would want to serve me for the rest of your like this?" HyungJoon blinked, sitting up a little. "I don't want you waiting on me with your last breath."

"I enjoy serving you though, sir," KyuJong smiled sheepishly. "Nothing would make me happier than to make you happy." 

HyungJoon frowned, scooting towards KyuJong and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You know I've appreciated your company and your selflessness, but you are your own person Kyu. Slave or not you should be happy because you're doing what you want. It shouldn't be because of my happiness or unhappiness. As long as I know you're safe, then I'm happy."

"But master, I _am_ happy," KyuJong replied, smiling at him. "I am doing what I want...this is what I want." 

"But it's all you've known," HyungJoon said, shaking his head. "Why does it make you happy to serve me?"

Blinking at him, KyuJong pinked a little. "You have a very kind heart master...right from when I was first brought to the Kim house you've never treated me as most masters treat their rabbits." The main reason he would gladly serve HyungJoon wasn't one that could be said out loud. 

"We were just kids, father bought you to be my friend and personal slave," HyungJoon said with a sigh. "I didn't even know that's what rabbits were usually bought for, and I don't know _why_ my father thought a rabbit was the best sign but he was right about the choice. You're my best friend Kyu, best friend first, slave second. I don't think of you as a bedwarmer and would never expect that from you. I think.. I don't want you serving me for the rest of our lives."

"Master?" KyuJong blinked at him in dismay and hurt confusion. "...Why? Are you not happy with my service?" 

"No, I'm very happy with your service," HyungJoon shook his head, scooting closer. Taking both of KyuJong's hands in his own, he squeezed the rabbit's hands lightly. "What I mean is, you deserve more than that. You deserve a life of freedom, not running around and fetching my slippers when we're both eighty years old."

KyuJong looked down at the hands holding his, throat working as he tried to think of something to say. "A life of freedom isn't something I can have, or something I would want," he said, looking up at HyungJoon again. "I just want to stay by you, sir. That's all." 

"And you will," HyungJoon said quietly. "I told you I'm not ever letting you leave, and I meant it. But I don't want you being my slave forever Kyu."

"But how else will I be able to stay close to you, master?" KyuJong asked, starting to panic. He didn't want anything to change...he thought he would spend the rest of his life as HyungJoon's personal slave, and he was happy that way. Why did HyungJoon want to change it? 

"You'll stay close to me because I want you to," HyungJoon said, lacing his fingers with KyuJong's. "I can't imagine my life without you, so you're going to stay right here with me, slave or not. I love you so much Kyu, that's not going to change."

KyuJong bit on the inside of his cheek, looking down at the hands laced with his own as tears gathered in his eyes. "I love you too master," he whispered. And HyungJoon would never mean it the way he did. 

"HyungJoon," the human said, squeezing KyuJong's hands. "You don't have to call me master. Not if we're best friends, and we're best friend's right? Call me HyungJoon."

Looking up at the younger man in surprise, KyuJong's lips slowly curved into a trembly smile. "We're best friends...HyungJoon." 

"Good, I wouldn't want it any other way," HyungJoon said, smiling back. "Now, how about we get some dinner, I'm starving."

"Okay," KyuJong nodded, drawing in a breath before releasing the younger man's hands. He stood up, glancing towards the window at the colosseum outside before going to put his shoes on.

The tournament would be upon them come dawn. 

**************************12*****************************************************

KyuJong wasn't the only one looking out at the colloseum, the snake standing at the window of his and YunHo's room, hugging his arms. He had seen the arenas briefly when he was younger, before he was sold as a pleasure slave. The breeders had brought him and the rest of his clutch to watch, to prepare them for what could happen.

The breeders had never told him of this possibility, but no one would expect a trainer to buy a pleasure slave at the fighting auctions. Sighing, he leaned closer to the glass of the window to look down at the street below. No wonder his master had never brought him... "So many... bunnies," he murmured.

"Usually brought for company since the women of the fighting houses rarely attend the tournament," YunHo sighed, lying back on the bed with his hands behind his head. He was just relaxing a little before going to dinner, thinking about what was to come. Soon he'd be able to see if all the training paid off. "They'll be in their masters' rooms once the tournament starts though, so you won't have to worry about scaring half the people on the street when we go to watch the matches." 

"They aren't brought with?" YoungSaeng blinked looking back at YunHo over his shoulder. "I assumed they would be going to sit with their masters," he said, finally turning away from the window. He approached the bed cautiously, pressing one knee into the mattress and then the other. "I'll be the odd person out then?"

"Not odd person out, many personal slaves will be keeping their masters company," YunHo chuckled, cracking one eye open to look at YoungSaeng. "Maybe a few rabbits, but the majority of them usually hide in the rooms. Rabbits scare too easily to even _watch_ the fights for the most part." 

"That's true, which makes me wonder how well KyuJong will do," YoungSaeng said, stretching out on his belly next to YunHo. "I'm curious if that was his decision or HyungJoon's though, because that doesn't seem like something HyungJoon would do willingly."

"It doesn't, HyungJoon probably wouldn't have even thought about the idea," YunHo shook his head. He freed one hand from behind his head, running a finger lightly along a lock of the snake's hair. "It was most likely KyuJong's idea. That rabbit is dead loyal to him." 

"He's brave," YoungSaeng said, smiling softly at YunHo. "Even if he's terrified of me, that he would willingly do that is more than I give him credit for. You think RyeoWook would ever be that loyal to you?" he asked, shifting a little to roll onto his side, facing YunHo.

"I don't want to have to ever find out," YunHo's lips quirked. "That he's already as loyal as he is, is more than enough for me." He tilted his head to the side to look at YoungSaeng beside him. 

"He is loyal, but such a strange man," YoungSaeng chuckled softly. "I guess it's good that you aren't in HyungJoon's situation then, because I'll be damned if I get in the arena."

"I would never throw you in there for the wolves," YunHo shook his head, lightly brushing locks of hair out of YoungSaeng's face. "And our house is going to continue to grow more powerful each year." 

"It is," YoungSaeng nodded. "And I'll be happy to be a part of that, if I'm able."

"You're always able," the human smiled lightly at him, gaze lingering on YoungSaeng's features before he sat up. "Want to head for dinner now? It'll be getting late soon and we have an early morning tomorrow." 

"Dinner sounds good," YoungSaeng said, sitting up as well. Before he could swing his legs off the bed there was a knock at the door. "Wonder who that is," he frowned, glancing at YunHo.

"No idea, maybe the luggage," YunHo said, standing. Straightening out his clothes, he padded over to the door and unlocked it.

When he opened the door though, it wasn't one of the airship workers. YunHo's eyes narrowed and his voice became a touch cooler. "...Good evening, father." 

"YunHo," Master Jung said, his eyes looking over his son's shoulder to where YoungSaeng was frozen in place on the bed. His eyes had averted the moment he had seen who it was. "I was thinking that I can't let this rift between us continue, not here, where everyone's watching," the man said, his voice low. "You, and the snake, will accompany me to dinner."

YunHo's gaze didn't waver from his father's expression. The man was plotting something, he knew it. "Is that a request, or a command, father?" He knew he couldn't openly defy his father here, not with other houses and news crews all over the place, but he wouldn't let his father harm YoungSaeng. 

"That was a request that I expect to be honored," the man hissed through a strained smile. "I'll meet you both downstairs in ten minutes, and dress appropriately." With that, he turned and stalked down the hall towards the lifts.

YoungSaeng was trembling slightly, his eyes closed as he wished he were somewhere else, anywhere else at that point. Dinner with Master Jung was going to be a nightmare, he could just feel it.

YunHo closed the door, running his hand through his hair in frustration as he turned away. He knew that tone; they would have no choice but to meet his father for dinner.

Looking at YoungSaeng, he sighed softly and stepped over to the bed, sitting down next to him. "I'm sorry Saeng," he said quietly. "I promise, I won't let him touch you. You don't even have to speak to him." 

"He wouldn't talk to me anyway, that's not what I'm worried about," YoungSaeng said quietly, shaking his head and looking up at YunHo. "Don't let him get to you, don't let him get under your skin enough to get angry."

"I won't, you don't have to worry about that," YunHo smiled down at him. He gently brushed a thumb over YoungSaeng's cheek before standing. "I'll let RyeoWook know, you should get changed." 

"The luggage isn't here yet," YoungSaeng blinked at him, and then at the door when there was another knock. "I bet that's the luggage this time," he said, standing up to answer the door. It was the luggage as he thought, the worker's dropping them off and he quickly opened up his to find something appropriate to wear. "You should change too, YunHo."

"I will," YunHo nodded, going to the connecting door that led to the rat's room. He knocked lightly before opening the door. "RyeoWook? YoungSaeng and I will be leaving shortly for dinner...with father." 

YoungSaeng heard a crashing sound from next door, like RyeoWook had bowled something over, all the while stammering nonsensically. "What?! Why?"

"Because he 'requested' our attendance," YunHo sighed, stepping in to make sure the rat hadn't hurt himself. "I was going to ask you if you wanted to dine with us, but with him there it would probably be better if you were to eat with the other slaves." 

"Yeah... no offense sir, but I would rather eat with cockroaches than your father," RyeoWook said, looking up at him from where he was crouched down on the floor, picking up shards of pottery from a vase he'd knocked over. 

"None taken." YunHo crouched down next to RyeoWook, brushing the shards into a pile. "Don't worry about this, call one of the servants to take care of it before you cut yourself." 

"I can clean up a mess I made, and you go, you know your father won't let you out of dinner even if you manage to cut yourself," the rat said, swatting at YunHo's hands lightly and shooing him from the room.

Shaking his head a little, YunHo went back through the connecting doors. "I'll check in with you once we're back." He closed the door again, going to his luggage case and opening it to pull out one of his suits, smoothing out the fold lines. 

"I'm going to feel so under dressed," YoungSaeng said from the bathroom where he was brushing out his hair. Not having been able to go anywhere for a long time, YoungSaeng didn't have that many formal clothes. Most of what he had were silk and slightly see through in accordance with Master Jung's taste. Which probably wouldn't go over well at dinner, so he had picked the least offensive silk shirt he had and comfortable slacks. "I've always admired you in a suit though, so maybe I won't care so much."

"Maybe we should think about getting you other formal clothes after the pre-tournament," YunHo mused, undoing his shirt and pants so he could put the suit on. It wasn't that he minded seeing YoungSaeng's skin, but having him in clothes that his own father chose specifically for that purpose sent chills down his spine. "Or other clothes in general." 

"I wouldn't mind that, though I'm not sure how often I would need formal clothes, but new clothes would be nice," YoungSaeng said, leaning against the bathroom door and watching YunHo change. "As comfortable as silk is on the skin, I would like something with a little more weight, cause it gets very cold."

"Understandable, hopefully you won't have to wear the silk too often," YunHo nodded. Doing up his pants, he pulled on first the white shirt, then the black suit over it, adjusting the collar and sleeves. 

"I don't mind the silk that much, just when it's a little too sheer," YoungSaeng said, leaving the bathroom and walking up to YunHo. "I'll leave the suits to you though," he said, straightening YunHo's suitcoat and smoothing the fabric down.

"Why, I think you would look nice in a suit," YunHo chuckled, smiling at YoungSaeng as he finished buttoning the suit up. 

"Says you," YoungSaeng snorted, rolling his eyes. "I would feel like a fool, and I don't have the height like you do to look impressive." He reached a hand up to touch YunHo's cheek lightly, returning the smile. "I hope he doesn't make this a nightly thing, I was hoping we could have some nights to ourselves this week."

"We'll see if he does try to do this more often, and if we can get out of it," YunHo chuckled, taking YoungSaeng's hand and lightly kissing the back of it. "I wouldn't mind spending some time alone either. Well, shall we?" 

"If we must," YoungSaeng said, a shy smile forming from the kiss to his hand. "...What do I do though? Do I wait for his permission to sit and eat?"

"You still officially belong to him, so you will have to I'm afraid," YunHo sighed softly. "If he doesn't give you that permission, I will." 

YoungSaeng nodded, taking a deep breath. "I've managed this for years now, I think I can tolerate at least one more night," he said quietly. "Though I need something to get me through it." He leaned up, brushing his lips over YunHo's, lingering momentarily before pulling back. "Okay, I'm ready now."

YunHo laughed at that, smile widening as he looked down at YoungSaeng. That made him feel better as well. "Well, let's get this over with so we can have some time to ourselves after." He squeezed YoungSaeng's hand lightly before dropping it, turning to put his shoes on and head to the door. 

"Looking forward to it," YoungSaeng said, following YunHo to the door after getting his own shoes on. Being in public meant that YoungSaeng wasn't able to walk beside YunHo as he would have liked to, walking just a pace behind and keeping his head down. Only once they were in the lift was he able to relax a little. "He's not thinking clearly again you know," he murmured to YunHo, a hand going to his cheek where the bruises were still healing. "Someone's going to see."

"I know," YunHo sighed. "I can't save him from himself. If he starts being an embarrassment in public, we're just going to leave, okay? We'll find a different place to have dinner." 

"Okay," YoungSaeng nodded, clasping his hands in front of him. "I don't know which I want more at this point," he admitted with a dry laugh before the lift doors opened and his head dropped back down. More people were entering the lift to go down to the main level, the snake squishing in behind YunHo to hide himself from the couple of rabbits he saw come in to the lift. Hopefully he wouldn't start a panic in the dining area.

YunHo kept YoungSaeng out of sight of the rabbits as best as he could, glad there were enough people in the lift for them not to notice the snake's scent right away. When the lift doors opened onto the main floor, the others in front of them go out first, YunHo waiting until the rabbits were clear before stepping out himself. Elegant signs pointed the way to the dining area, where the majority of those around seemed to be heading. He followed them, nodding to a servant who bowed to them as they entered the large room. 

Keeping his head down, YoungSaeng knew well enough to not bother looking around, his eyes staying on YunHo's back as they were shown to Master Jung's table. The man didn't get up, but nodded for them to take a seat. YoungSaeng sat down across from YunHo, eyes fixed on his plate now and not moving or making a sound.

"Thank you for joining me YunHo," Master Jung said, his smile forced. "We have some catching up to do I think, I'm getting tired of answering questions about my stock that I know nothing about."

YunHo kept his expression in a polite mask, more for those around them than for the older man. Just an hour of this, then he'd make some excuse for them to leave. "What would you like to know, father? The stock are doing well, they are prepared for the pre-tournament open tomorrow." 

"I should hope so," the older man harumphed, sipping at his water. "What of the dragon? Is he broken yet? A month isn't a long time to get a dragon to heel."

"We have very different ideas of what it means to train a dragon, father," YunHo said, hands clasped in front of him. "He has talent, and he's been just as well prepared for the tournament as the other fighters." 

"I've trained plenty of dragons, son, I know more about dragons than you will ever know, don't think to lecture me about training," Master Jung said, his eyes tightening slightly. "We'll just see how well he does in the arena."

YunHo nodded, deciding not to contest that. His father may know more about dragons, but YunHo was sure there was a way to train them without completely breaking their spirits. "The other fighters are also doing well. I've entered six of them into the tournament, with two other fighters in reserve." 

"Good, conservative amounts," the man nodded, moving his arms out of the way when their food was placed in front of them. "I'll be placing bets tomorrow, we'll probably come away from this with a good margin. Have you heard that they've got some lawmaker in parliament wanting to ban the fights? Says it's cruel and barbaric, that signs have _rights_ ," he snorted.

YunHo didn't look at YoungSaeng beside him. He might be the owner of a fighting house, but he would have to agree with the lawmaker that signs were entitled to their own rights. "There are fighters who have gathered an amount of respect from the houses, and are considered above the usual level of slaves." 

"They're still animals YunHo," the man said, picking at his food. YoungSaeng was still waiting patiently for permission to eat. "Speaking of, I want YoungSaeng to be sent down to the dragon's quarters for the night."

The younger man frowned lightly at that, still watching his father for any intention of letting YoungSaeng eat. "May I inquire why, father?" He'd never sent YoungSaeng to any fighter's room before, why now? 

"I always have a companion slave sent to the dragon's before a fight, gives them some motivation you know? And if they're going to die, at least they'll have had one good night beforehand," the man said. "YoungSaeng's still my slave and I'm allowed to make those commands of him, just make sure he does it."

YunHo's jaw clenched slightly, before he nodded. He couldn't contest that, as much as he wanted to. "Very well, father." His eyes flicked to the slave, then back to the older man. "Is he able to eat, considering he's going to be busy later?" 

Master Jung glanced at YoungSaeng, the slave's head bowed still and his face impassive. "Of course, wouldn't want him to be too hungry to perform well later. Otherwise the dragon may be too frustrated to fight well, and then what would you do YunHo? Eat, snake."

Inclining his head slightly, YoungSaeng started to eat slowly, not daring to look at YunHo or anyone else. He knew the man well enough that this had been done on purpose, otherwise he would have sent another slave to the dragon. This was to punish YunHo as much as it was to punish him.

"How is the Kim house looking this year? Are you going to finally crush them into the ground?" Master Jung had ignored YoungSaeng once again, looking to YunHo. "They get weaker every year, this might be the year we're finally rid of that waste of a house for good."

YunHo's expression remained polite even if he disagreed with his father completely, eating slowly. "They purchased a tiger, father, and their training looks to be stronger this year. HyungJoon might be able to pull the house back up this time." 

"That's too bad," the man said, glancing around the room, he scowled slightly at where HyungJoon and KyuJong were eating. "I can't believe he parades around that rabbit like he's a human, has he no shame?"

"The Kim house has a different idea of the treatment of slaves," YunHo said, not looking towards the other table. He wouldn't say more than that, considering he agreed with HyungJoon's treatment of KyuJong far more than his father. 

"And look where that has got them," the man said, finishing off his meal. "Well I have some business to attend to, it was nice talking with you YunHo," he said, getting to his feet. The man's tone had turned fairly polite, and YoungSaeng knew it was because there were reporters at the next table that had just sat down. When he left the table, YoungSaeng closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

YunHo held back a sigh of his own, knowing it wasn't a good idea to show weakness here. This had been a warning to them both.

"We'll leave once you're finished eating, YoungSaeng?" YunHo asked, motioning a waiter over for the bill. 

YoungSaeng nodded, though he had pretty much lost his appetite after that. All he had wanted to do after this was spend time with YunHo, but his master was far more perceptive than he gave him credit for. When the waiter had left with the bill and payment, he set down his utensils. "I think I'm ready, sir."

Nodding, YunHo stood up and nodded to the waiter before heading towards the exit. He didn't say anything until they were both in the lift heading back up to their room. "Well, that couldn't have gone worse," he sighed softly, brushing his hair out of his face. 

"He wouldn't dare to do anything in public that would cause too much of a scene," YoungSaeng said quietly, leaning up against the wall. "This isn't the end of it though, that's for sure."

"I know," YunHo murmured, looking at the man beside him. "I'm sorry...looks like we'll have to delay that time alone for a while." 

YoungSaeng's lips quirked slightly and he shook his head. "It's okay, nothing to be sorry for. I should have seen something like this coming. At least it's JungMin and not one of master's acquaintances again."

"Still doesn't make me any happier about this," YunHo frowned before the lift arrived at their floor. He stepped out, heading towards their room and unlocking the door. He closed it behind them. "I'll be by to pick you up in the morning then." 

The words bit at YoungSaeng's heart, even though he knew it shouldn't. This is what a slave did, especially a companion slave as he was. That didn't make it any easier to bear, and when the door was closed, his arms went around YunHo's neck and he buried his nose in the older man's shoulder.

YunHo wrapped his arms around YoungSaeng's waist, one hand resting against the small of his back as he hugged the snake in return. "Tell him that he might be our potential champion, but if he hurts you I will make sure he never flies again," he murmured in YoungSaeng's ear. 

"I'll make sure he understands," YoungSaeng replied softly, a hint of amusement in his voice. "It's possible he may not even want to touch me," he said, pulling back a little. "He is kind of a strange dragon, never know."

"I hope so," YunHo sighed, looking down at him. He leaned in, brushing his lips over YoungSaeng's. "I'm sorry, I'll be able to take you away from him soon." 

YoungSaeng didn't reply, just returning the kiss, not willing to give it up quite yet. It would take time, but YoungSaeng was getting more confident in kissing YunHo, not letting the nightmares get to him anymore. When he pulled back, he smiled up at the man and stepped out of the embrace. "I'll have RyeoWook escort me, if he's available. Sleep well, YunHo."

"Be careful," YunHo said quietly, brushing his fingers through YoungSaeng's soft hair before letting go. "I'll see you in the morning." 

Nodding, YoungSaeng gave him another smile before turning and knocking lightly on the connecting door, then stepping in when RyeoWook answered. The rat wasn't pleased about the situation, but he knew better than to argue, and escorted YoungSaeng from the room and back down the lift.

The fighters quarters were in an underground level that was attached to the hotel the trainer's stayed at. The lift stopped at the entrance to the fighters quarters, RyeoWook speaking to the guard's stationed there. The rat wasn't allowed further than that, the guard taking YoungSaeng down a hallway and stopping at a door, knocking lightly.

The door clicked open a moment later, JungMin peeking out. Seeing YoungSaeng, he blinked repeatedly before opening the door further. "Hi scaley, what are _you_ doing down here?" 

YoungSaeng didn't reply, just stepping inside and waiting until the door was closed before he looked at JungMin. "Master Jung has sent me to be your entertainment for the night," he said simply. "I hope I don't have to explain what that is."

"Eh?" JungMin raised an eyebrow. "I thought he liked you better than that? Or at least liked you enough to keep you to himself, with how glued together you've been recently." 

"Not _YunHo_ , idiot, my master, his father," YoungSaeng rolled his eyes. "And it's because of that, that I'm here right now, as punishment for what YunHo's done."

"Oh," JungMin blinked at him, going to drop back down onto his bed, wings folded up behind him. "What did he do exactly? I never got the full explanation." 

Leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed, YoungSaeng looked down at the floor. "He basically took me away from his father, and he's not allowed to come near me, or YunHo will tell the press everything illegal that master done. If YunHo does well in the tournament, which means you, he'll have enough power to make me his own."

"Geez, no pressure," JungMin huffed, leaning back against his hands. "So until then, you have to listen to what the jackass says?" 

"Yes, and being in the public like this makes it impossible for YunHo to say anything," YoungSaeng said, lips pursed. "Master Jung did this on purpose, to punish YunHo, and there is also the possibility that he may come here to make sure you are... enjoying me. He's done it in the past with others that he's loaned me out to, and without YunHo being here, he may pull me out and do... who knows what."

"Well that sucks. So I guess if I decide I don't want to sleep with a snake, he does something horrible to you?" JungMin pursed his lips. "Normally I wouldn't have a problem with getting laid, but being forced into it doesn't sit well." 

Pushing away from the wall, YoungSaeng sat down on the bed next to the dragon, looking at him a small smile. "So if I had come here of my own free will without being forced, you would have been okay with that? Should I have said that was the case instead?"

"No, because you wouldn't come here of your own free will, would you?" JungMin snorted. "I'm not that stupid. You'd rather be with the younger master right now." 

YoungSaeng sighed, laying back on the bed and rubbing at his eyes. "What I want is irrelevant right now dragon. I'm a sex slave, that's what I was sent for. You're attractive, and if I hadn't of been ordered to, no I probably wouldn't have come down, but that doesn't mean I'm not interested."

"Gee thanks," JungMin stretched out his wings a little. "And the jackass might come down to check on us? Definitely one of the more nasty owners I've been with. I can barbeque him, and all your problems would be solved." 

"And then YunHo would have no choice but to put you down," YoungSaeng said, poking at the wing that was in his face with his finger. "If I thought I could get away with it, I would have bit him myself a long time ago. And yes, he's malicious enough to check up on us."

"Great," JungMin sighed. "So, what are we going to do? Go through with it?" 

"Don't sound so enthused, am I that hideous?" YoungSaeng grumbled, sitting up and looking at JungMin. "We could... or we could pretend. You may have to kiss me though, if you think you can handle that."

"Don't get yourself in a snit, I didn't say you were hideous," JungMin rolled his eyes. "I generally don't like snakes, but you're pretty cute. I'm just miffed that someone's actually trying to _force_ me to have sex." He sighed, stretching out. "Okay, here's what we'll do. We'll take off our shirts and lie down, and if the door opens, we'll make ourselves look busy. Sound like a plan?" 

"You're a fighting slave, get used to your master's shoving pleasure slaves at you," YoungSaeng said, frowning a little at the plan. "That could work I guess, we'll have to be under the covers," he said, fingering the hem of his shirt before slowly lifting it up and dropping it on the floor. While the bruises on his face had mostly healed, the dark purple bruise on his chest were taking longer to heal. "Just.. be careful."

"Oh, ouch," JungMin winced, eyeing the bruises. "I'm not going to beat you up or anything. Does this mean I have to put my wings away? It's uncomfortable under the covers." He huffed in annoyance, looking at his wings sadly. 

"Unless you want to lose the pants in addition to your shirt, then you may have to forgo the wings," YoungSaeng said. "I don't care either way, this just has to look believable. Hopefully he won't want to stay to watch."

"That's just _gross_ ," JungMin stared at him. "If he does, I'll set his pants on fire, works better than any cold shower." His wings, tail and horns disappeared into his body, the dragon shifting uncomfortably before he pulled his shirt off. 

"Everyone has their kinks," YoungSaeng shrugged, scooting up to slide under the covers. "I'm sorry you had to get involved in this mess, and I appreciate you not... taking advantage of the situation. Not many would say no given your circumstances. Unless you've got one of the other slaves sneaking into your room every night, I'm guessing you haven't been with anyone since arriving?"

"Nope, I'm not about to force anyone, and most of the other slaves are anti-dragon from the looks of it." JungMin joined YoungSaeng under the covers, lying down next to him and pouting. "We're not that bad, are we?" 

"I don't think you're that bad, but then again, I'm a snake," YoungSaeng said, scooting a little closer and looking at the dragon. "There's not that many signs that will put up with a dragon's ego and short temper."

"As if they're any better, each sign has their own ups and downs," JungMin sniffed. "Dragons just seem to get blamed for the worst of it. Oh well. So what's up with you and the younger master? Looks like we have some time to talk." 

YoungSaeng sighed a little, looking up at the ceiling. "I've been the master's slave since I was fifteen, YunHo and I spent our teenage years together, and I thought he was the coolest, most handsome guy. He would sneak me out of my room when his father was gone. I wasn't sure how he felt about me, if he even cared beyond making sure a slave wasn't going to die at his father's hand. Now though? I'm not entirely sure, but I don't think it's as one sided as I thought."

"Huh," JungMin pursed his lips lightly. "Are you sure that's a good idea though? Having..whatever feelings for him you have. He's human, and owner of a fighting house. He sends people like us to die."

"No, I don't know if it's a good idea, but he's a fair man, and it's not that uncommon for a human to have feelings for a sign," YoungSaeng said, frowning slightly. "He's not like his father, he actually cares about us." 

"He might care _more_ than his father, but does he care enough?" JungMin sighed. "Well, you know him better than I do, but still be careful." 

"I've known him for many years, he does care," YoungSaeng said, irritated that JungMin was doubting YunHo. "I don't think he likes the fighting, but it's all he knows. He'll show you, one day." He was about to say more when there was the sound of footsteps outside the door. Heart stopping in his chest, YoungSaeng shifted to straddle JungMin's waist, his head dropping to press a firm kiss to JungMin's lips.

The dragon was pushed onto his back, going along with it. By the time the door had clicked open, he was kissing YoungSaeng back, one hand against the snake's back and other against his stomach. 

YoungSaeng had enough practice to make the kiss believable, especially since it was hard to make a kiss _not_ look real. His hips ground slightly against JungMin's, moving just enough to convince Master Jung. He knew the man would watch for a moment before saying anything, if anything at all. 

"Ahem," Master Jung cleared his throat to get their attention.

JungMin's horns popped back out at the 'interruption', and he broke the kiss with a low snarl, every bit the irritated dragon. "Yeah? What?" He looked towards the door, rolling his hips back up against YoungSaeng's. 

YoungSaeng made a soft whine of protest, his head dropping to JungMin's neck. He wasn't expected to talk, let alone stop.

"Just came down to see how things were progressing, are you satisfied with him dragon?" Master Jung asked, his eyes watching YoungSaeng closely.

JungMin groaned lowly, one hand pressing down against YoungSaeng's back. "Ye-es, very, now can we be alone?" 

"Very well, enjoy," Master Jung said, taking one last look at YoungSaeng before stepping back out of the room and closing the door behind him.

YoungSaeng sat up when he heard the footsteps walking away from the door, letting his breathing even out. "I think that worked," he said with a smile. "Were those noises real though? They seemed real to me."

"In your dreams," JungMin twisted around and dumped YoungSaeng off from on top of him. "Please tell me he's not coming back, I was hoping to get some sleep before I try not to get myself killed tomorrow," he buried his face in his pillow with a groan. 

"I doubt he'll come back," YoungSaeng said, grunting when he was dropped onto the bed. "I'm sorry if me being here will keep you awake, I would go back to my room if I could," he said quietly, curling up on the edge of the bed and sighing softly. "Sleep well."

"I'm not blaming you, you didn't ask to be shuttled around like this," JungMin sighed into the pillow, tilting his head to the side to look at YoungSaeng. "Come on, I don't take up that much space." 

Chuckling softly, YoungSaeng rolled over onto his other side and looked at JungMin with a wry smile. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I don't get turned down very often like this. Thank you."

"You're welcome," JungMin chuckled in amusement, shifting around on the bed and closing his eyes. "Night, see you in the morning." 

"Night... good luck," YoungSaeng murmured, though he probably wouldn't sleep well at all. Hopefully things would be better on the next night, and he'd sleeping next to someone who actually wanted him there.

**************************13***************************************************

The sound of loud voices out in the hallway woke KyuJong from a nervous sleep, the rabbit stirring slowly and burying his face against something warm. It took him a few minutes to realize it wasn't the pillow he was nuzzling against, eyes cracking open before he pulled back quickly. He'd been attached to HyungJoon's arm in his sleep, his master snoring softly beside him.

Face heating up, KyuJong swallowed nervously and tore his eyes away from HyungJoon's face to look for the time. Noticing the clock next to the bed, he drew in a shaky breath and sat up, pulling himself away from the warmth of HyungJoon's body.

Time to face the music.

"Master, you have to wake up now," he whispered, touching HyungJoon's shoulder. "It's morning." 

Making a soft noise of dismay, HyungJoon opened one eye and pouted at KyuJong. "Morning means you're leaving me," he murmured, voice scratchy. "I don't want that to happen so it can't be morning." Taking KyuJong's hand, he pulled the rabbit back down onto the bed and wrapped up around him.

KyuJong yelped as he faceplanted against HyungJoon's chest. Ears and tail promptly popping back out, he flailed for a moment before freeing himself enough to look up at HyungJoon. "But it is morning," he protested, face bright red. "The tournament will be beginning soon." 

"I know," HyungJoon's pout deepened. "They'll be delivering the fight schedule soon and then I have to take you downstairs to wait, but I don't want to." His arms tightened around KyuJong.

The rabbit was pulled back down against HyungJoon's chest, nose buried against the human's shirt. "But sir, we have to," he sighed, tilting his head upwards. Quite honestly he didn't want to go anywhere either, but if his heart went any faster he'd poof into bunny form, and then he'd be in real trouble. "It's only a week, then we can go back home." 

HyungJoon wanted to protest more but there was a knock on the door. "Oh fine," he sighed, squeezing KyuJong tightly before letting him go. "That's probably the fighter's list, could you get the door Kyu?" he asked, stretching his arms out over his head. "And I want breakfast with you before you have to go."

"Yes sir!" KyuJong scrambled off the bed, finally breathing again. He hurried to answer the door, bowing politely to the servant standing outside. He ignored the human's sneer at the long floppy rabbit ears, taking the list with a quiet thanks and closing the door again.

"The fighter's list is here, sir," KyuJong said, looking through the list for the Kim name and his own. "I'm...in the second match." Against an ox, from the sign stamped onto the paper next to his own rabbit sign. He continued looking through the paper for HyunJoong, SungMin and their boar. 

"Second match? Well good, otherwise I'd be agonizing over your fight all day," HyungJoon said, sitting up and scrubbing a hand through his hair. "When's the tiger's match and against what?"

"Hmm..." KyuJong pursed his lips as he looked. "Sixth match, against a horse. Oh, the Jung family's dragon is right after him, seventh match. SungMin is in the twelfth match, and the boar in the twenty-fourth." 

"They really spaced the fights out this year, wouldn't want us owners to get bored or anything," HyungJoon rolled his eyes as he threw back the covers to get out of bed. "Tournament starts in an hour, just enough time to get something to eat. You need to take a shower first though, won't have one of my fighters going out there all dirty."

"Yes sir," KyuJong smiled sheepishly. "But aren't you going to take a shower too? I'm just going to end up getting covered in dirt anyways." 

"Yes, I'll take a shower after we eat and I drop you off downstairs," HyungJoon said, yawning and stretching out his arms. "I'll get breakfast ordered and have it delivered, you go, shower." He made shooing motions with his hand.

"Okay," KyuJong ducked his head a little and hurried to gather his fighter's outfit, tailored with the Kim house's crest stitched to the front and the back. He scurried into the bathroom and closed the door, wanting to finish up quickly so he wouldn't leave HyungJoon waiting. 

While KyuJong was showering, HyungJoon called down for room service, ordering them both breakfast. When he was done, he changed into something more presentable and went to the window to look out. Spectators were already lined up and slowly entering the colosseum, hundreds of people that were all excited to see the start of the new tournament season. Hopefully this year, the Kim named would be on their tongues when they left.

KyuJong didn't take long in the shower, retracting his ears so he didn't have to worry about getting water in them. Scrubbing clean, he got out and dried quickly, pulling on the outfit. He made doubly sure his plant seeds were in the pockets, stitched so he could reach them even if he was being pinned down.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, he was wearing the fighter's outfit, shoes made specifically for arena fights, holding onto the fingerless padded gloves. "Are there lots of people already, master?" 

"Yup, looks like less than last year though," HyungJoon said with a frown. "Still early, I'm sure it'll be packed as always." Turning around, he looked KyuJong up and down. "Weird seeing you in that, but you look good."

KyuJong flushed slightly. "Thank you...would it be acceptable to be in my half-form while fighting, sir?" He didn't want to be distracted by the constant struggle of hiding his ears and tail. Having his rabbit ears out helped his hearing and balance anyways. 

"Of course, you've seen enough fights to know that," HyungJoon said, glancing at the door when he heard a knock. "That's breakfast, hurry and eat, I have to get you checked in since we didn't do that last night."

"Right," KyuJong nodded, going to the door. He took the trays of food from the servant with a polite bow, carrying them to the small table set up in the corner. "You will be with YunHo sshi, right?" KyuJong didn't remember where the Jung's viewing box was, but it was probably just as well; he wouldn't be distracted during the fights. 

"I will, as long his father doesn't show up and cause problems," HyungJoon nodded, taking a seat at the table and opening up his tray. "I'll come down and see how you're doing after the tiger's fight. If you lose, I'm taking you back up with me, okay?"

"Okay sir," KyuJong nodded. He had no intention of losing though, already thinking of what he and HyunJoong had gone over on how to defeat an ox. He sat down once HyungJoon had taking his seat, eating quickly as he glanced towards the window every now and then. 

"I thought I told you none of that sir or master business," HyungJoon said, glancing at KyuJong as he ate.

"S-sorry s...HyungJoon," KyuJong flushed a little, picking at his food. "It's habit." He'd always called HyungJoon his master, was proud of that fact. And maybe it was a way to remind himself about the vast differences between them. 

"It's okay, I know it's a hard habit to break," HyungJoon said, reaching over to touch KyuJong's shoulder lightly. "But when we're alone like this? We're just friends, right?"

KyuJong looked up at HyungJoon, lips curling upwards slightly. "Right. Thank you, HyungJoon," he said quietly, placing his hand over the one on his shoulder. 

HyungJoon smiled back, wrinkling his nose a little at him. He squeezed KyuJong's shoulder lightly before returning to his breakfast. They ate quickly after that, HyungJoon not wanting KyuJong to be late since he would pay a fine for it. Leaving the dishes where they were, he pulled on his shoes and hurried the rabbit from the room. 

The hallways were swarming with people, trainers and fighters alike with the occasional personal slave darting this way and that. It was loud and crowded, HyungJoon taking KyuJong's hand to help him through the press of people to get to the lifts. Pressing the call button, he kept himself between KyuJong and the other people, knowing how anxious the rabbit would be. "It'll probably be less chaotic downstairs," he said, speaking into KyuJong's ear so the rabbit could hear him.

Feeling like he was being squeezed in a sardine can, KyuJong stayed as close to HyungJoon as possible. He nodded slightly when he heard HyungJoon speak into his ear, holding onto his gloves tightly in his free hand.

When the lift came, they crammed into it with a few others heading down to the main floor. Feeling his heart racing as he smelled all the other fighters in the area, KyuJong took slow breaths, willing himself to stay calm when the lift stopped and they stepped out into the lobby. Some of the humans were giving him curious glances, wondering what sign he was, since his rabbit traits were hidden. The fighters were looking at him either with confusion, or sneers. 

HyungJoon kept his chin up, making sure he didn't look the least bit afraid. Yes, he was sending a rabbit in to fight and he didn't care what anyone else thought about it. Hands clasped behind him, he nodded politely to the other trainers and walked to the registration desk to get KyuJong checked in. He wouldn't be able to go any further with him, but hopefully he'd find SungMin or HyunJoong.

It only took a few minutes and KyuJong was checked in, the fight time confirmed. HyungJoon turned to the rabbit, giving him a polite smile. "Good luck, rabbit. I'll be watching."

KyuJong bowed to the younger man. "I won't let you down master," he smiled at HyungJoon before he stepped towards the door behind the desk, heart pounding in his chest. It looked like all the fighters were out further down the hallway, getting ready for the fights. Guards were stationed everywhere to make sure no fights started in the hallway.

The rabbit shuffled along, trying to avoid drawing attention from the other fighters, and trying to avoid the few snakes he could smell. Turning into bunny form here would _not_ help him. He needed to find HyunJoong or SungMin, someone he knew. While he might be brave in front of HyungJoon, there was no HyungJoon here to stop his nerves from gathering on him. 

"Yah, there you are little rabbit," HyunJoong called out, grabbing KyuJong's arm and pulling him back before the rabbit got to far. Standing in the doorway to his room, HyunJoong was waiting for the majority of the fighters to head down to the viewing pit where they could watch the fights. He wasn't that interested in watching, not yet at least. That and he hadn't seen the Jung house's dragon yet and wanted to know where his room was. "You're up second fight, right?" the tiger asked, watching the other fighters go passed them. "An ox? You should be able to handle him no problem, right?"

Yelping as he was pulled into a doorway, KyuJong relaxed when he saw HyunJoong. "Yeah, I should be fine," KyuJong smiled nervously up at him, pulling his padded gloves on and adjusting them. "Where's SungMin and the boar? Did you see them around here?" he asked, looking around. 

"They probably went down to the viewing pit already," HyunJoong said, glancing at the rabbit out of the corner of his eye. "It's straight down the hall if you want to join them, just follow the crowd."

"Okay..." KyuJong looked after the crowd, before glancing over at the tiger again. "You aren't going to watch too?" 

"I will," HyunJoong said, looking down the hallway. "You didn't see the Jung house's dragon on your way in did you? I haven't seen him yet this morning."

"No, I didn't see him," KyuJong raised an eyebrow at the tiger. "Why are you looking for him? Starting a fight here isn't a good idea." 

"I'm not looking for him, I'm just curious," HyunJoong sniffed. "I'm well aware fight's outside of the ring are prohibited, I just haven't seen him yet and I'm wonder where he is, that's all."

"Okay..." KyuJong's nose twitched then when he smelled...a snake. He shuffled a little behind HyunJoong, just as the Jung dragon stepped out of a door a few rooms down. To the rabbit's surprise, YoungSaeng was with him. "Well, there he is. Why's YoungSaeng with him though? He's not a fighter." 

HyunJoong's lips pursed slightly, noticing the collar on the snake's neck. "Who is YoungSaeng?"

"Master Jung's personal slave," KyuJong whispered, watching as the pair came their way, the dragon apparently helping YoungSaeng get through the crowd to the lobby exit. "Not the younger master, his father. He's...more of a bedwarmer than a labor-type slave though." 

"He's a sex slave?" HyunJoong blinked, looking at the snake as they approached. The snake's eyes gave the tiger a once over, but his expression remained passive.

"Good luck, KyuJong," YoungSaeng said, inclining his head to the rabbit when he and JungMin approached the other two.

"Th-thank you YoungSaeng," KyuJong said sheepishly, still half-behind HyunJoong.

"See you in the arena kitty-cat," the dragon grinned at HyunJoong mischievously as they walked by. 

"If you make it past your first fight," HyunJoong said with a shrug. "I've heard that sex addles a dragon's mind. Guess we'll see if there's any proof to that later."

YoungSaeng's head snapped back to look at the tiger, eyes narrowed in a scowl as he took JungMin's arm and pushed him to keep going. "I've heard too long without weakens a tiger, so I guess we'll see how well _you_ do as well," the snake quipped sharply.

JungMin bristled automatically at the tiger's words, and if YoungSaeng hadn't pushed him to keep walking, he would have went back and turned the other man into tiger barbeque. The snake's sharp reply cooled his head a little, the dragon huffing indignantly and continuing to walk.

"Why do you have to tempt a dragon's patience," KyuJong looked up at HyunJoong nervously. "Getting us all killed right before the tournament isn't a good idea." 

"I can take him, he doesn't scare me," HyunJoong said, watching the two until they disappeared around a corner. "So Master Jung sends his personal sex slave down to his fighters? And a snake? Really?"

"Master Jung has always liked a challenge," KyuJong's tone was bitter. "Can we go see the arena now? The first match will be starting soon." 

"Yeah, come on," HyunJoong nodded, glancing down the empty hallway again before starting towards the viewing pit. 

"I can see why you don't like the tiger," YoungSaeng huffed, glancing up at the dragon as they walked towards the lobby. "He's as much of an ass as you are."

"Hey! At least I have a sense of humor," JungMin huffed, his wings back out and rustling indignantly behind him. "So you're going to sit with the younger master now? He's coming here to get you?" He stopped by the lobby exit. 

"Supposedly," YoungSaeng said, glancing into the lobby. "Things could have changed, he may send RyeoWook, or master could have forbidden him to bring me back up. Thank you again for last night... you didn't have to help me like that, you could have said no."

"Come on, give me some credit, I'm not that mean," JungMin grinned down at him. "You'll be cheering for me, right?" 

"I don't cheer," YoungSaeng snorted, shaking his head. "But I hope you don't die, is that good enough?"

"I suppose it will have to be," JungMin gave a long-suffering sigh, peeking out into the lobby. His eyes caught on two familiar figures making their way to the check-in desk. "Ah, there he is. See you later scaley," he smiled at YoungSaeng. 

YoungSaeng glanced into the lobby, his lips quirking slightly when he saw YunHo. "Good luck dragon." He looked back at the dragon briefly before stepping out into the lobby when RyeoWook waved him over. Hopefully YunHo wouldn't be too upset over what had happened.

YunHo nodded to YoungSaeng as he approached, eyes tight with concern that he tried to hide from those around him. "We don't have time to head back up to the room, are you okay?" he murmured quietly as he headed towards the main doors. 

"I'm fine," YoungSaeng said, inclining his head slightly to the older man. "We can speak of what happened later in private," he murmured. RyeoWook walked behind them, the rat's ears out from being around too many of the more aggressive signs.

"We ran into Master Jung upstairs," the rat whispered to YoungSaeng. "He sends his regrets that he won't be joining us in the viewing box today." The snake breathed a soft sigh of relief.

They headed outside with the flood of spectators heading towards the colosseum. YunHo could hear music in the distance; the opening ceremonies. They would have enough time to get to their viewing box before the opening speeches and the first match. "Stay close," he murmured to the two slaves.

When they reached the entrance, YunHo flashed an access card to one of the staff to be allowed into a lift that would carry them to the VIP viewing boxes. 

YoungSaeng knew he was supposed to keep his head down and be the good little meek slave, but he couldn't help look around in awe. He felt like he was ten years old again, that being the last time he'd been to the colosseum. The amount of people was fairly overwhelming to the shy snake, people shouting to sell their snacks and wares, bookies taking bets and just the general hum of a crowd.

He was grateful when they were in the lift, the noise dying down as they ascended to the upper levels There were less people in the VIP section, but YoungSaeng's nose was full of the scent of rabbits (and some of the unsavory scents that went with that). From the lift, they were escorted by a staff member to their box, the door unlocked and they were waved inside.

It was a fairly large room with couches and a refreshment bar with snacks. There was a viewing balcony with cushioned seats to look over the railing comfortably, but thick side walls so no one was peeking into their box.

"Drink, master?" RyeoWook had already scurried to the bar, searching through the small ice box to find the cold drinks.

"Yes please," YunHo chuckled, closing the door after them. It didn't look like HyungJoon was here yet. "Get something for yourself and YoungSaeng as well, we're going to be here for a while." He looked to YoungSaeng, gaze worried again. "Were you okay last night?" he murmured softly; the only person around to overhear was RyeoWook. 

"Yes, the dragon refused me," YoungSaeng said, his smile soft. "We did have to pretend a bit, because your father came down to check on us, but I'm apparently not the dragon's type."

"Oh," YunHo blinked, both surprised and relieved at that. "My opinion on dragons is a little higher then. Hopefully father won't make this a nightly thing," he sighed softly, motioning for YoungSaeng to sit down next to his seat. 

"Don't praise him too much, I had to stop a fight between him and the tiger on the way out," YoungSaeng said, sitting down. RyeoWook padded across the room to bring the two drinks. "If he does, I may disobey," the snake said, taking a small sip of the mixed drink.

"I wouldn't blame you, I'd support your decision," YunHo nodded, thanking RyeoWook with a smile. "He can't lay a hand on you either way." 

"No, but he's already proved he can make things exceedingly difficult," YoungSaeng said, looking down at the arena below. It looked like they were almost ready to begin, the games commissioner getting set up in the commentators box across from them.

"I'm going to go see where Master Kim is, just in case he got lost," RyeoWook said, glancing at the time before slipping out of the room.

Watching RyeoWook go, YunHo sipped at his drink as he watched the fighters crowding into the viewing pit just off the side from the platform. "We'll deal with whatever happens. Let's focus on the tournament for now." He leaned over and lightly brushed his lips against the corner of YoungSaeng's mouth. 

YoungSaeng nodded, glancing at YunHo briefly before looking out again. "I think it's starting..." he said, watching the commissioner walk to the edge of the balcony with a microphone in hand.

"Did it start!?" HyungJoon stumbled into the room, nearly tripping over RyeoWook who had opened the door for him. "Sorry, the lift took me to the wrong floor, and then I got cornered by one of my father's old associates who wanted to talk about taxes and politics and wouldn't let me get away, oh, sorry, I'll be quiet," the human slipped into a chair nearby and propped his chin in both hands to watch with a big grin on his face.

YunHo laughed quietly at HyungJoon's noisy entrance, shaking his head at the younger man. "Glad you can join us, HyungJoon. You seem excited."

The noise of millions of people talking was beginning to quieten as the music stopped, all attention going to the commentator's box. 

"The beginning's my favorite part," HyungJoon said quietly, shutting up when the commissioner held up his hand for quiet.

"Good morning spectators," the commissioner said, a bright smile on the man's face. "Welcome to the start of another suspenseful and surely to be entertaining tournament season!" The arena erupted in cheers.

"Who is that?" YoungSaeng asked, looking to RyeoWook since he was closest.

"Zhou Mi, games commissioner," the rat whispered back. "He runs the tournaments."

The commissioner had raised his hand yet again for silence. "We start this season as we have done for generations, with the history of the tournament, to remember why we are here, and why this is not just about entertainment, but prestige and honor."

"Thousands of years ago there was a great schism in the natural order of humanity," Zhou Mi said, motioning everyone's attention down to the arena below. Peering over the edge again, YoungSaeng looked down at the arena where they had twelve men standing in a circle facing outwards. "No longer were we one race, as some of humanity's children were born as something new. Embodying their zodiac sign, twelve new races were born, each tied to one of the elements. Earth, metal, water, fire, and wood."

Each time the commissioner had mentioned an element, the flooring beneath the fighter's feet had changed from the plain concrete to water or fire or wood. Obviously an illusion as the fighters didn't flinch when the fire was licking at their feet.

"Cunning, and quick; the rat. Fleet footed and enduring, the rabbit" Zhou Mi said, introducing each sign in turn. When the sign was introduced, it demonstrated it's abilities through either strength, talent, or other cases... "Strong and intelligent; the dr-" the commissioner hadn't even finished the introduction when the dragon, wings flared, stepped forward and breathed out a long plume of fire towards the stands. People shrieked, clamoring over each other to get out of the path of the fireball.

"... Also, hot headed!" Zhou Mi huffed, glaring down at the dragon who stepped back, chin up and wings settling at his back. "Lastly, we come to the sign that has won more tournaments than all signs together, a fierce and competitive beast, the master of the tournaments, the tiger!" The crowd erupting again. Tiger's were a favorite amongst the general public, and the tiger in the arena was eating up the acclaim, showing off with his tumbling and acrobatics. YoungSaeng couldn't help but roll his eyes a little.

"It is an honor this year to say that every sign is to be represented," Zhou Mi said, grinning at the cheers. "This year shall be the year we speak of for generations to come, a true _Decerto_. To determine what sign is worth the title of champion! Ladies and gentlemen, man and beast, let the games begin!" The crowd erupted again.

"Thank you games commissioner for another thrilling opening speech!" One arm was flung wide as the man bowed to the commentator's box, purple and blue scales visible along the individual's hands and hairline. "And a grand welcome to all spectators and fighting houses alike! My name is KyuHyun, and I'll be your commentator, master of ceremonies and referee for this year's Decerto Tournament!" The snake straightened and faced the spectators.

"For those who have forgotten, a quick introduction to the tournament rules. Each stage of the tournament has it's own rules, progressively getting more challenging for the fighters. This week, we are proud to host the Decerto Pre-Tournament! This is a chance for the fighting houses and fighters to get a feel for their opposition, and prepare for the tournament that is almost upon us. Because once you enter into the official tournament, there is no going back!"

KyuHyun walked around the center of the platform as he talked, including the audience in his broad gestures. "This year's pre-tournament will have simple rules. Fighters may enter in their human or half-forms, and have full use of their elements. A winner is determined when either a fighter is unconscious, or knocked out of the ring. A fighter's placement in the pre-tournament does not affect their qualification for the rest of the tournament, but if a fighter is knocked out instantly, their house might want to reconsider sending that fighter into the ring again this year."

The snake stopped in the middle of the platform. "Now, are you ready to see some heart-stopping action?"

The loud roar that answered him shook the colosseum. The snake extended an arm towards the fighters gates on either side of the arena. "May I introduce the first match! From the Han house, a house that has been growing in power for years, the horse!"

The fighter ran out and leapt onto the platform among cheers, sending up a cloud of stone when he landed.

"And his opponent, from the prestigious Park house originating from the south, we have the boar!" The second fighter emerged from his gate, jumping onto the platform and squaring away against the horse who was eyeing him from the other side of the platform.

"Now, you both remember the rules, only animal forms are off-limits," KyuHyun stood between them, looking at each fighter. "The first fighter to knock the opponent off the platform wins. Got it? Good!" The snake backed up. "Spectators, place your bets! _Begin!_ " 

Watching in fascination, YoungSaeng was oblivious to anything that was going on outside of the two fighter's. It wasn't like practice he had watched for many years, these beasts were trying to maim, and put the other down for good. The horse was an obvious earth element, the platform shaking with each stomp of his feet.

"Horse and boar are pretty evenly match, except a horse is smarter," RyeoWook said, chewing on one of his fingernails. "Master, I think I should go down and get our bets in order." The rat stood up, checking the coin he had in his pocket. "Conservative ones of course, we don't want to appear too greedy," RyeoWook chuckled.

"YunHo, do you mind if I have RyeoWook place bets for me? Usually KyuJong does it... even though he's not quite as good at the numbers as your rat is," HyungJoon said. "I know I've been asking for a lot of favors from you lately, I will pay you back for all your kindness."

"Don't worry about it, it's all in good faith," YunHo chuckled. "RyeoWook, if you could enter HyungJoon's bets as well while you're down there?" He watched the boar and horse fight for their lives on the platform before, each dealing out blows and leaping back out of reach, circling then trying again. They were smart, gauging the opponent's strengths and weaknesses in between blows.

Then the boar made a mistake that would cost him this round, the horse seizing the other fighter's ankle in a roundhouse kick to fling the boar out of the ring. The airborne fighter crashed into the ground hard.

"And we have our first winner!" KyuHyun yelled, blowing his whistle as the cheers went up from the crowd. "From the Han house, the horse, JunYoung! The Han horse will move on to the next round of the pre-tournament!" 

HyungJoon clapped politely, getting up to hand RyeoWook some coins. "Check the numbers, see how we're doing and try to be conservative," he said to the rat. 

"Will do, ah.. but what about the rabbit?" RyeoWook cocked his head to the side. "You know his odds are two hundred to one right now, no one thinks he's going to win."

"I'm not betting against him," HyungJoon said curtly. "Just... keep it at a moderate amount just in case."

RyeoWook inclined his head. "Very well, I'll have to hurry, he's up next right?" the rat, bowed to YunHo and scurried off. There was only ten minutes or so between fights and the betting for each round was cut off after the fight started.

"That's quite the odds against a fighter," YunHo mused, watching the arena being cleared off of debris for the next match. "About the same as when the last rabbit stepped into the ring though. I still don't understand why you're placing KyuJong of all people in the ring," he glanced at HyungJoon. 

"I really didn't have much of a choice," HyungJoon said, retaking his seat. "There wasn't another fighter to take his place, and all I needed was a body to fill the space for the pretournmanet. Hopefully I can get enough coin now to purchase another fighter before the real thing." He glanced at YunHo with a defeated look. "He didn't really give me a choice either."

"Well, the pretournament isn't as dangerous as the official tournament, so you won't have to worry as much," YunHo shook his head with a sigh. "Your house is really riding on the tiger doing well, right?" 

"Yeah... last year nearly broke me," HyungJoon nodded with a small sigh. "What I got from the two boars' fights last year barely got us through the off season. The tiger is good, far better than any fighter I've seen in the past couple of years. He'll do well."

YunHo nodded, lips quirked. "I'm betting on him as well, he's definitely a strong fighter." He glanced at YoungSaeng beside him. "What do you think so far?" 

"I think I wasn't meant for fighting," YoungSaeng chuckled, sitting back in his chair. The fight was due to start any minute now. "When is KyuJong's match?"

"He's up next," HyungJoon said, shifting forward in his seat, his foot tapping nervously. "He's going up against an ox."

"Oh... no wonder the odds are so stacked against him," YoungSaeng said, looking at YunHo. "Do you want him to win Master Kim?"

"I just don't want him to get hurt," HyungJoon said. "Win or lose, doesn't matter."

"I hope you don't mind if I didn't bet for him," YunHo said quietly, watching the snake referee step back onto the platform. "I didn't bet against him either though."

"Hope you all enjoyed that last match!" KyuHyun called out to those in the stands, the colosseum quietening somewhat. "Because it's just a taste of what's to come! The second match is about to begin! Introducing our next pair of fighters! From the Lee house, a steadfast name in the tournament for years, their ox fighter!"

The large man that emerged from the farthest gate was all muscle and brute strength, sharp horns out. He stepped up onto the platform to loud cheers, snorting as he looked up at those in the stands.

"From the Kim house!" KyuHyun threw his arm towards the other gate. "A house with much turmoil throughout the years, will this be their time to shine? Introducing the Kim rabbit fighter!"

There were a few cheers as KyuJong stepped out of the gate towards the arena, but mostly loud calls for the ox to stomp him flat. The rabbit's ears and tail were out from nervousness, but he kept his chin up as he jumped up onto the ring without fuss. 

"Appreciated," HyungJoon murmured, watching intently. He could see the nervousness in the rabbit, the way he moved. "They couldn't have put him against a rooster first or something? This isn't a fair match."

"Have faith in your rabbit," YoungSaeng said, glancing at the other human. "He's doing this for you isn't he?"

"I have faith in him, but that ox looks nasty," HyungJoon said. The match had started, the ox charging at KyuJong.

**********************14********************************************************

Bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet, KyuJong watched warily as the ox approached. This one was fast, and if he was caught by those horns, it was all over. But the rabbit was faster. Waiting until the ox was just about on top of him, the rabbit dropped and slid to the side, the ox having to stop quickly before he charged right off the platform.

KyuJong got back to his feet as the ox turned around, dodging first a kick, then a punch. The rabbit danced around his opponent, aiming to wear him down, or frustrate him to the point of charging again. The ox was strong, but strength meant nothing if he was too slow to catch the flighty rabbit.

He wouldn't rely on his element, yet. 

HyungJoon chewed on his lip, watching how the ox started to slow the longer the match went on. KyuJong was doing exactly as HyunJoong had taught him, keeping lightly on his feet and moving quickly. As much as he hated to admit it, KyuJong had talent. It was raw and with a few months of training he would be a top competitor. Not that HyungJoon would allow that of course.

He blinked and almost missed it, the ox getting so irritated that he charged with his head down. When KyuJong dodged out of the way, the ox didn't stop or notice, running right off the platform and falling on his face.

"Uhh....wow." KyuHyun blinked after the ox, craning his head slightly to see where the fighter had fallen. "Well, he's definitely out of the ring. Which means...the match goes to the Kim house's rabbit, KyuJong!"

KyuJong ducked his head a little at the noise that resulted, calls of disbelief from those who had betted against him. Panting a little, he looked around at all the viewing boxes, but he didn't have time to see where HyungJoon was as he was being ushered off the platform by the referee. Something the rabbit didn't protest when he noticed the snake getting closer, scurrying out of the way so the platform could be cleaned up. "We'll be back for the third match in ten minutes, folks!"

"He won," YunHo blinked, lips curled in amusement and surprise. 

"He won..." HyungJoon repeated. "KyuJong won..." he shook his head, in just as much disbelief as KyuJong was himself.

"What was the odds against him? Two hundred to one?" YoungSaeng murmured. "I think you just won the pot Master Kim."

"Huh? What?" HyungJoon hadn't even registered the fact that he had probably won a great deal with the bets.. depending on how much was bet of course. "I want to go see him."

"Are you _able_ to see the fighters?" YunHo raised an eyebrow, looking back at HyungJoon. "If you speak to the guards by the viewing pit, you might be able to. When's your next match?" 

"The tiger has the sixth match," HyungJoon said, getting to his feet. "I just want to tell him good job, I should be back by then, right?"

"You should probably just wait until the matches are over, it was utter chaos down there," YoungSaeng said, chuckling a little at the pout that HyungJoon leveled at him.

"Alright, I'll wait," HyungJoon mumbled, sitting down and crossing his arms. "But I'm seeing him right after the last fight."

"Might be a while, there's a lot of fights to go through," YunHo mused, looking over the schedule. This was the boring part; when none of the fighters were ones he knew, but they had to pay attention anyways. Any of these fighters could be against his own in the official tournament; he needed to watch for weaknesses for the short training session between the pre-tournament and the first tier.

Ten minutes later the snake referee was back, hopping onto the platform. "Okay folks, let's keep going! I hope you're all watching your bets! Remember, don't bet all at once, or you won't have anything left for the rest of the tournament! We're just getting started!"

"Just how much was the bets against your rabbit for him to be saying that," YunHo chuckled, only half paying attention as the next set of fighters were introduced and brought to the arena. 

"Probably a lot," HyungJoon said, a silly smile forming. "I still can't believe he won. You know what's going to happen? They're all going to think it was a fluke and bet against him in his next match. I could easily walk away from this series with three times what I came in with."

"Are you going to stay out of the bets next time?" YoungSaeng murmured to YunHo quietly.

"I think I will, no need to interfere with that match," YunHo chuckled, watching the fight that had started. A rat against a snake, the poor thing looked like he might be eaten. "I'm interested in seeing how far KyuJong makes it. We're going to win plenty of bets either way." 

"It seems so," YoungSaeng nodded, scooting a little closer to YunHo. "This is far more interesting than I had imagined. Is it like this all the time? Major upsets?"

"Generally if there's a fighter or a house that the crowd doesn't like, yes," YunHo chuckled quietly. "Or if a crowd favorite loses. There's been a few riots after, but that's what crowd control is for." He wrapped his arm loosely around YoungSaeng's waist. 

"A rabbit winning against an ox doesn't happen very often I imagine," YoungSaeng nodded, watching the fight below. He winced as the snake managed to kick the rat squarely in the chest and knock him out of the ring. Nothing was said about the hand around his waist, even though he knew HyungJoon was glancing at them curiously.

"Well, considering the last rabbit to enter in the tournament a few years ago was toasted by a fire dog in it's first match, no, not very often," YunHo chuckled. "No one's entered a rabbit since." He watched the rat limp away from the arena with it's head down. "Few fighters are using their elements yet. Probably saving them for later." 

"Probably don't want to show their hand too early," HyungJoon said, getting up to get a drink from the kitchen. "I don't understand why they care that much since getting through the first tier is so hit or miss sometimes."

"What happens in the different tiers?" YoungSaeng asked, looking up at YunHo. "You'd think I'd know all of this after all this time but I'm realizing just how much your father and I _didn't_ talk."

YunHo brushed his thumb slowly over YoungSaeng's side, looking down at the snake. "The first tier is the team rounds. It's a general way of cutting the amount of participants in half, since there are so many. You throw the fighters into groups of ten or so, and have two teams face each other. The team to come out on top advances and the other team is eliminated from the tournament. There's usually a good deal of rioting after that tier, because even the best fighters could be eliminated if put into a weak team. It's a way to keep it interesting each year." 

"Yeah, it also helps in keeping the amount of match fixing," HyungJoon said, pouring himself a drink. "Not that it helps with the upper tiers, but they can only do so much there since it's pretty common knowledge that the stronger houses can afford more fighters and thus increasing their chances in getting a fighter through the first tier."

"Are there many deaths in the first two tiers? I know the third tier is usually to the death," YoungSaeng asked, resting against YunHo.

"It's not unheard of, but they're few and far between," HyungJoon sat back down in his chair, drink in hand and looking at YunHo and YoungSaeng with pursed lips. "So I'm going to guess that your father doesn't know about this," he asked, motioning between them.

"Hm?" YunHo blinked at HyungJoon, lips quirked slightly. "I have no idea what he's talking about," he chuckled, looking at YoungSaeng with a teasing smile. "Do you, YoungSaeng?" They were nearly drowned out by the roar of the crowd when the fourth match began. 

"No idea," YoungSaeng shook his head, his expression one of complete innocence. "He's supporting me during this difficult time, we're just friends."

"Right, just friends," HyungJoon rolled his eyes, scooting forward to look down at the match that was starting. An ox and tiger were circling around each other, this looked to be a good match.

"Just like you and KyuJong are just friends?" YoungSaeng asked, smirking at the confused look HyungJoon gave him.

"We are friends, best friends," the human blinked. 'I don't understand what you mean?"

"Oh, nothing," YunHo smiled at HyungJoon, giving an inward sigh. Poor HyungJoon, the only one who didn't know. Not that it would do anyone any good now. "Any word from your fiancée since the engagement party?" he mused, glancing back towards the match. This one was lasting longer than the last, the two fighters regulars in the arena. 

"No, she's busy planning the wedding far as I'm aware," HyungJoon said, easily distracted with the change of topic. "She's sent some messages about this or that but I've been too busy to read them. If she has a problem with that, then she's going to have a big problem every year during the tournaments."

YoungSaeng just shook his head, knowing full well that as a slave his opinion was unwelcome. Even though he was pretty sure the whole marriage thing was a bad idea and more than one person was going to be hurt by it. There was a loud cry of disbelief, YoungSaeng leaned over a bit to see. The ox had managed to charge the tiger and take him by surprise, the tiger out cold.

"And that's why you don't get in the way of a charging ox," YunHo murmured, watching the fight as well. At least this wasn't the real tournament, and the tiger would have another chance later. "We're just about at your tiger's fight HyungJoon." There was just one more fight to go before then. The snake KyuHyun was keeping the crowd energized while waiting for the arena to be ready, talking about the various houses and past tournaments. 

"I'm surprised that a snake is acting as the announcer," YoungSaeng said, watching the other snake in the arena. "We're not exactly liked in public places, but he's good, he has the crowd in his palm."

"KyuHyun has been the referee for the past eight tournaments or so," HyungJoon said. "And he's accepted because he is the personal slave of Zhou Mi, the games commissioner. You don't ever cross the games commissioner, and that includes his precious snake."

"There was more opposition to the decision in the beginning, but after eight tournaments, KyuHyun's a crowd favorite in his own right," YunHo chuckled. "Plus it's always good to have a stronger sign as the referee, with the amount of stray attacks they have to dodge around. He's nearly been skewered and burned to a crisp too many times to count."

The next match was about to start. "What's your tiger against, HyungJoon?" YunHo asked. "Which house?" 

"A horse, not sure which house though," HyungJoon said, sipping at his drink. "Kyu looked over the list, I didn't really bother. What about your dragon? What's he up against?"

"A dog," YunHo chuckled. "I feel bad for it. And the dragon's never going to be able to take the match seriously," he sighed softly, lips quirked slightly as he watched the arena. 

"Is this his first tournament?" HyungJoon asked, frowning slightly. "Even a dragon should take the matches seriously. If a rabbit can defeat an ox, a dog can take on a dragon."

"He knows what he's up against," YunHo chuckled. "And whether he takes the match seriously or not, he will win." There was nothing like infuriating the opponent by mocking their attacks apparently. For a sign that usually exploded at the slightest provocation, his dragon was surprisingly good at keeping a relatively cool head while driving his opponent absolutely batty. 

"You seem a little too confident YunHo," HyungJoon smirked, glancing down at the match that was starting. "You know as well as I that things down in that arena can change in a heartbeat. I'd hate to see all your hopes dashed so early."

"I have faith in my fighters, that's all it is," YunHo leaned back, lips quirked. "They deserve a little faith with how hard they've been training. You don't have faith in yours?" 

"Of course I do," HyungJoon bristled. "I'm just realistic, and I don't have your luck," he said, slouching a little in his chair.

YoungSaeng glanced up at YunHo, lips pursed slightly. "Pardon, Master Kim, but it seems like you're relying too much on luck. You may have faced some set backs, but it has nothing to do with luck."

HyungJoon's eyes settled on the snake, eyes narrowed. "It's easy for you to say that considering what house you're in. Be mindful of your place YoungSaeng."

"YoungSaeng can say what he wants," YunHo said, tone a touch cooler. "Especially if it's advice, whether you choose to heed it or not. Do you think the fact you're able to bring a tiger into the ring is just luck? That your dog hasn't been killed off and has come pretty far in every tournament he's participated in? That even your rabbit can win against an ox? More than just luck comes into play here." 

HyungJoon didn't reply, sipping at his drink through a clenched jaw. Whatever mild success he had, it wasn't enough to convince him that it wasn't just back luck. The boar's untimely death was evidence that it wasn't talent or lack thereof.

"The match is over," YoungSaeng murmured, glancing down at the arena. A rooster had been knocked out and his opponent, a thick looking boar was having to be hauled off by a couple of the guards. By the way the crowd was jeering, the boar had done something they didn't agree with; no one jeered on behalf of a rooster.

"Let's see how well an investment your tiger is then," YunHo said mildly, watching the snake referee try to calm to crowd. He ran his thumb lightly over YoungSaeng's side, glancing down at the slave with a small quirked smile. He was glad at least YoungSaeng had spoken up.

"Next up!" KyuHyun waved his arms around to get the spectators attention. "Let's move along! And we've got an exciting match up next for you! From the Cho house, a new name in the tournaments but moving strong, we have their horse fighter!"

Cheers arose as the horse stomped up onto the platform, a well-muscled man with bronze skin and a long mane. YunHo didn't look at HyungJoon, watching the arena.

"His opponent is the second fighter to emerge from the Kim house this tournament! A sign born for the arena, I give you the proud and mighty tiger!" 

Shoulders back, head up, HyunJoong stepped into the arena. He ignored everyone but the horse, jumping onto the platform and landing neatly. It had been two years since he last stepped into the arena, and it felt like a lifetime had passed since then. The memories of that day where his life had almost ended were squashed back under a layer of bravado, and he crouched slightly, ready to begin.

"Yes, guess we'll see," HyungJoon said quietly, sitting forward and watching intently.

"Are both fighters ready?" KyuHyun looked between them, one arm raised in the air. "Bets are now closed! Take your positions, and...begin!" He brought his arm down sharply.

The horse didn't waste any time, rushing forward. Faking with a punch, he brought one leg up instead, feet bare of shoes and ending in hooves instead, hooves that would leave more than a bruise if the kick landed. 

The barest hint of a smile on HyunJoong's lips as he dodged the kick. Horses were predictable, their strength in their legs. Doing a tucked somersault, he rolled behind the horse, drawing back up to his feet to land a right hook into the horses spine.

The horse went down, and didn't get back up, didn't even try to catch himself. YunHo frowned lightly in confusion, leaning over a little more to see what was going on.

"Uh...hello? Horse?" KyuHyun blinked at the downed fighter, motioning for HyunJoong to back off as he came over. Murmurs arose from the crowd as the snake crouched down next to the fighter, checking for a pulse, then checking his back.

"Well, that was fast. The horse fighter is still alive, but apparently unable to continue. Which means, the match goes to the tiger of the Kim house, HyunJoong!" KyuHyun yelled after a moment, the noise from the spectators starting up again. The snake had to motion over some guards to carry the horse out.

"Broken back, maybe," YunHo mused, watching. 

HyungJoon leapt out of his chair, letting out a loud whoop when HyunJoong was being led off the field. He was going to kiss KyuJong for suggesting the tiger, he _was_ a solid bet. "That had to be the shortest match yet," he said, grinning from ear to ear, leaning over the railing. "I knew he was strong but _damn_."

"Would you say it's all luck now?" YoungSaeng mused, looking over at him with a small smile. HyungJoon just stuck his tongue out at the snake.

YunHo just laughed, shaking his head. "Sit down before you fall off the balcony, HyungJoon." The horse was carried off the platform and to the side gates, in the direction of the infirmary. "That's more than a decent tiger there. It'll be interesting to see how far he gets. If he can get past the first tier's unpredictability, you might have a clean shot into the third tier." 

"I should hope so after that little display," HyungJoon chuckled, sitting down and leaning back in his chair. "Your dragon's up next right? This is going to be an interesting series if he does well YunHo. Which I'm betting he will."

"That wasn't what you were saying just a few minutes ago," YunHo smiled, glancing at the younger man. "Seeing the tiger perform well gave you a change of heart?" 

"Maybe," HyungJoon laughed. "Can you honestly blame me? I was feeling okay with KyuJong's match, but seeing just how efficiently that tiger took out the horse... I'm honestly in awe right now. Not even any of father's tigers in the past had performed so well. That was true talent."

"Like I said, he'll go far," YunHo chuckled, amused as he leaned back and watched the arena being prepared for the next match. "There's more than just luck there. I had RyeoWook place a few bets on him, by the way." 

"Oh, is that so? Trying to make money off me?" HyungJoon gave the older man a wry look. "Depending on how your dragon does this first match, I'll be sure to place some bets on him if he makes it. Dragons can be so hit or miss, as you know."

"I know," YunHo just smiled, glancing towards HyungJoon. 

KyuHyun waved his arms to get everyone's attention. "Okay, let's start the next match! Introducing from the Park house, their second fighter who has been in this tournament several times already, their dog fighter!"

The dog came out of the gates and jumped onto the platform, the crowd cheering.

"And his opponent, from the Jung house! Our first dragon fighter for this tournament!"

There was a burst of wind, JungMin flying out of the gate and landing neatly on his side of the platform, raising dust. His wings unfurled to their full length for a moment, he smirked at the dog before half-folding them, tail lashing at the air behind him. 

"He is such a show off," YoungSaeng murmured, resting his arms on the railing to watch. "He is going to fight and not just char the dog into barbeque I hope."

"That wouldn't be very sporting," HyungJoon chuckled, sipping at his drink.

"He could probably talk the dog into a fit too, he only shuts up for sleep," YoungSaeng continued, watching as the dog lept into the air to tackle the dragon. "I doubt this will take long either way."

JungMin's wings flared, and he scooped at the air to easily slide out of the way of the dog. As he did so, his spiked tail slashed at one of the dog's legs, tripping him up. "Oh come on, don't you have better than that?" The dragon's taunt was almost audible halfway up the colosseum as he jumped up to avoid a sweep that would have knocked his feet out from under him, one foot kicking the dog's jaw hard. 

"It's a good thing there aren't that many dragon fighters every year," YoungSaeng said, wincing when the dog did a backflip from the force of the hit, bouncing a little. "Cause this would get old pretty quick."

"At least he's having fun," HyungJoon shrugged. "That will change the longer the tournament goes on when he has to stop goofing off and pay closer attention to what the opponent is doing."

YunHo chuckled softly, watching JungMin continue to flit around the dog, not letting a single attack land.

Finally JungMin seized the dog's tail with both hands while the fighter was downed, wings pumping hard to give him the momentum to fling the dog right off the platform. "Have a nice flight!"

"And the match goes to the Jung's dragon, JungMin!" KyuHyun called to loud cheers and jeers. JungMin smirked, folding his wings as he jumped down off the platform and headed back to the gate, chin up. 

YoungSaeng just shook his head. "Well I guess that's to be expected," he said, leaning back against YunHo again. "Are we worried about any of the other fights?"

"I should probably pay attention to my dog's fight at least," HyungJoon said. "What about you YunHo, are you worried about any of your other fighters?"

"Not overly worried," YunHo shrugged. "Whatever happens, I'll be using it to refine their personal training. I have a few fighters who could stand to work a little harder." He sighed softly, leaning back. "They're not fighting for a while though...so this would be the boring part of the tournament." 

It was at that moment that RyeoWook returned, the rat grinning from ear to ear. "I've never seen so many people angry at one little rat before," he said, plopping down in a seat behind YunHo. "We cleaned up pretty good, I didn't think it was necessary to place anymore bets since everyone got cleaned out after that second round." Pulling out a purse, he handed it over to YunHo. "Your winnings, Master Kim, are at the cage."

"That much?" HyungJoon blinked in surprise. The cage being the payout office for the arena. If the amount won was over a certain amount, the winnings went to the cage to be counted and verified before being picked up by the winner. HyungJoon had never had to go to the cage before.

"Guess you have something to look forward to when all this is over," YunHo chuckled, motioning towards the arena where the next match was starting. "Thank you RyeoWook," he took his purse of winnings, tucking it into his jacket. "It must have gotten crazy down there, no one harmed you right?" 

"Nah, I'm a little too quick, and there were a lot of bunnies so I wasn't _exactly_ worried," RyeoWook said, leaning back in his chair. "Some of them even looked proud that a rabbit won against an ox. They probably didn't think he could do it either."

"Well he proved everyone wrong," HyungJoon said, pride swelling his chest again. "Maybe we should have some lunch delivered while we're waiting."

"Sounds like an idea," YunHo nodded, standing and stretching. "I'll find one of the servants running around, I need to walk around a bit or I'm never going to be able to get up," he chuckled. Sitting in that chair for too long, as comfortable as it was, invited cramps.

The rest of the afternoon passed with mild conversation between the matches. YunHo paid enough attention to the fighters to spot any weaknesses or opportunities, asking YoungSaeng his opinion often.

Both HyungJoon's dog and boar did well in their own fights, the dog knocking his opponent unconscious with a shower of rocks while the boar headbutted his opponent right off the platform. All of YunHo's fighters did well as well, some better than others, YunHo making notes on a piece of paper for areas to improve.

Finally the last match was over, and the snake referee was thanking the crowd and inviting them to return tomorrow for the second session. YunHo stood up, nodding to HyungJoon with a light smile. "I suppose we'll see you again tomorrow HyungJoon. 

"I suppose so," HyungJoon nodded, getting to his feet. "Have a good night YunHo, and you as well YoungSaeng," he said, inclining his head at the two. "Do you mind if I steal RyeoWook for a moment to collect my winnings?"

"Go ahead," YunHo nodded, looking at the rat. "Meet us back at our rooms when you are finished here," he quirked a small smile before stepping towards the door. "Have a good night." 

HyungJoon waved, following them out of the room. He and the rat took a different path down to the lower levels, the betting pool having cleared out by the time they arrived. Retrieving his winnings from the cage meant signing out a dozen or so forms, his hand nearly cramping up before they handed over the bags. With RyeoWook's help, they counted out the money in the bags and then he sent the rat to his room with them, thanking the slave for his help.

While RyeoWook was doing that, HyungJoon took the lift from the hotel lobby down to the slave quarters. Inquiring at the registration desk first, someone sent a runner to find KyuJong for him.

*********************15********************************************************

KyuJong had been shuttled back to the fighters' rooms with the others when the runner found him, the rabbit blinking in confusion. He excused himself quietly to HyunJoong who he'd been sticking beside the entire time, smile widening when he realized HyungJoon wanted to see him.

Following the runner through the hallway and set of doors, the rabbit perked up when he saw HyungJoon standing at the desk. "You wanted to see me, master?" 

Not saying a word, HyungJoon pulled KyuJong into a tight hug, cradling the rabbit tightly in his arms. "I'm so proud of you," he murmured after a moment.

The rabbit 'eeped' quietly, eyes wide for a moment as his face heated up. Then he wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man, shutting his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered quietly. "I promised I won't let you down." 

"You sure showed everyone," HyungJoon chuckled, pulling back slightly to look the rabbit in the eyes. "Come on, you deserve a treat," he said, letting his arms fall away from the rabbit's waist to grab his hand and pull him towards the lift.

"Eh?" KyuJong blinked at him as he was pulled away from the registration desk, ears twitching like they did when he was confused or embarrassed (or both). "But, I thought I wasn't supposed to leave the fighters' wing, sir?" 

"I changed my mind, I'm allowed to do that," HyungJoon said, pulling KyuJong into the lift. "We're going to go up to my room, and we're going to order room service, and you can order anything you want off the menu, how's that sound?"

"That...that sounds nice," KyuJong smiled a little, stepping into the lift and watching as the gate closed. He shuffled a little, looking down at his dirty fighter's outfit, still sweaty from the match and the crowded viewing pit. He never felt right stepping into a clean place in dirty clothing. "You were with Jung YunHo sshi?" 

"I was, and he was very impressed as well," HyungJoon said, keeping KyuJong right next to him. "You have any idea how much money you made me today Kyu? It took both RyeoWook and myself to count it all."

"Eh?" KyuJong glanced at HyungJoon in confusion. "But...it was just the first fight." 

"First fight against an _ox_ , Kyu," HyungJoon said, smiling brightly at him. "You have any idea what the odds were against you winning? Two hundred to one! _Everyone_ was betting against you winning."

"Oh," the rabbit blinked owlishly, a little surprised at the numbers. The jeering hadn't sounded all that promising when he'd stepped out onto the arena. "Did...you think I was going to win, ma— HyungJoon?" 

"Honestly? I had my doubts," HyungJoon said, patting KyuJong's shoulder. "But now I know you'll do well, I won't doubt you anymore." The lift doors opened and he stepped out into the hall, pulling KyuJong by the hand towards his room. "Doesn't mean I like you being in the arena still, but I think you'll do fine."

KyuJong followed along with HyungJoon, cheeks pleasantly pink and a smile on his lips. "Thank you," he said quietly, keeping his head down for the small amount of people in the hallways. He hoped he could get far, if just to help HyungJoon.

When they stepped inside HyungJoon's room, KyuJong stopped to take off his shoes, closing the door lightly behind him. 

HyungJoon waited until KyuJong had taken off his shoes before taking the rabbit by the arm, pulling him into another tight embrace. "I'm still going to worry though," he said quietly, resting his head against KyuJong's "I don't want to see you getting hurt."

KyuJong flushed again, hugging HyungJoon back. He'd never received so many hugs all at once before, heart hammering in his chest. "I'll be careful," he said quietly, smiling in contentment, because he couldn't help but feel happy even if he was a hair away from poofing into his rabbit form. 

"You better," HyungJoon said, pulling back a little. "I love you Kyu, you're not allowed to get hurt," he said, cupping KyuJong's cheek in one hand. He wasn't sure why he did it, but before he could help himself, he was leaning in, brushing his lips over KyuJong's.

Whatever KyuJong had been expecting, it hadn't been that. Heart stopping in his chest at the gentle brush of lips, it was too much for the poor rabbit to handle so suddenly, and with a poof he was gone. 

When the warmth against his lips was suddenly gone, HyungJoon opened his eyes and blinked down at the rabbit in his arms. He smiled sadly, petting the bunny slowly. "I'm sorry Kyu, I shouldn't have done that." Padding over to the bed, he sat down, the rabbit secure in his arms. "Can you forgive me?"

KyuJong wanted to ask _why_ HyungJoon had kissed him, but rabbits didn't exactly have the gift of speech, and he was probably too frazzled to make much sense anyways. HyungJoon had never thought of him as more than a friend, he'd accepted that long ago, why was this happening now? The rabbit's heart was still racing, clicking in very obvious distress as he pawed at HyungJoon's shirt. 

"I'll take that as a yes until you're no longer a bunny," HyungJoon said softly, though he frowned softly. "Would it help if I explained myself maybe?" he asked, scratching KyuJong's ears. "You've always been my best friend Kyu, always been there for me through everything, and... well I love you Kyu. I mean that. I don't care about Senator Kang's daughter, or even want to marry her, because I just want you by my side."

Ears twitching, KyuJong tried to figure out what that meant. HyungJoon loved him? Loved him...as a friend. If the kiss had gotten his hopes up unconsciously, he was brought back down to reality with that. Of course HyungJoon would prefer _anyone_ over Senator Kang's daughter.

He wanted to say he'd always be by HyungJoon's side, wanted to ask HyungJoon to stop doing this to him because it just hurt too much...but again, there was the rabbit problem. So KyuJong just closed his eyes and tried to will his heart to slow down, leaning into the hand scratching his fur lightly. 

HyungJoon sighed, laying back on the bed and adjusting KyuJong to lay down on his chest. "So does this mean anytime I try to kiss you in the future, you'll go bunny on me? I'd like to be able to kiss you again Kyu."

The bunny released a noise not unlike that of a dog's squeaky toy, flustered again. _Why_ did HyungJoon want to kiss him? 

"You know, it's really hard to discuss this while you're a soft bunny," HyungJoon said, running his fingers over KyuJong's ear. "And I want to order dinner but you have to tell me what you want."

Pawing at HyungJoon's shirt miserably, KyuJong tried to calm down again. That lasted for five seconds before with a poof and a yelp he was suddenly back in his half form, straddling HyungJoon's waist and ears falling down on either side of the human's face as the rabbit stared down at him, face heating up again. 

"That's better," HyungJoon grinned up at him, wrapping his arms around the rabbit's waist. "So, what do you think? Will I be able to kiss you again?"

KyuJong swallowed thickly, absolutely tongue-tied as he tried to figure out what was going on inside HyungJoon's head. And the human's arms around his bare waist was sending shivers down his spine, especially when the tip of his tail brushed against HyungJoon's skin. "But...why?" 

HyungJoon tilted his head slightly, his expression one of confusion. "Did I not just get done saying that I loved you? I want to kiss you Kyu, do you not want to kiss me?"

That was besides the point; KyuJong very much wanted to kiss HyungJoon, but at what point should he be protecting his own heart from this? HyungJoon obviously didn't mean this the same way KyuJong did. And HyungJoon was engaged.

But HyungJoon was offering...and just one kiss, right? One kiss wouldn't hurt?

It would, in the end, but KyuJong couldn't resist something he'd wanted for so long that was within his grasp. Ducking his head a little, the rabbit brushed his lips lightly against HyungJoon's in response, heart racing. 

HyungJoon's eyes slipped close, returning the kiss a little more firmly than what KyuJong was offering. One hand against the rabbit's back, he deepened the kiss, just enjoying KyuJong's soft lips against his own.

Rather proud of himself when he didn't just end up in bunny form again, KyuJong promptly lost all train of thought, everything focused on this moment as he closed his eyes. If he forgot about all the worries, and knowing that HyungJoon only thought of him as a friend, he enjoyed the kiss tremendously. Lips parting slowly, he tilted his head slightly, ears dragging lightly against the bed. 

Feeling KyuJong relax more, HyungJoon sighed softly into the kiss; knowing the rabbit was enjoying it made it that much better. Rolling over, HyungJoon had the rabbit pinned underneath him, the kiss becoming more insistent as his tongue slid along KyuJong's lower lip.

Startled at the change of position, KyuJong's eyes opened, seeing HyungJoon's face so close. Feeling the tongue against his lower lip, a low noise escaped him as his eyes closed again. He responded to the insistent kiss, tongue meeting HyungJoon's as he squirmed a little to try and find a spot that wouldn't crush his tail against the mattress. 

Smiling inwardly at the noise, HyungJoon sat up a little to give KyuJong the room to move, his hands went to the rabbit's legs, slowly stroking the underside of KyuJong's thigh until the rabbit was comfortable and he continued the heated kiss.

It was after a moment that he finally realized something and he pulled back enough to look down into KyuJong's eyes. "You're naked," he said, looking down at KyuJong's bare chest.

The hand against his thigh had scrambled a good part of KyuJong's brain, so it took him a moment to register what HyungJoon was saying, blinking uncomprehendingly at the human. Then he turned bright red. "I-I...that is...the shift, earlier..." 

"Oh, right," HyungJoon nodded, he forgot about those things sometimes. "You know, I meant it when I said you were looking really good," he said, settling a hand along KyuJong's side, thumb brushing over the rabbit's side. "Just a few weeks of training and you've gotten so defined," he said, leaning down to press a kiss just under KyuJong's breast bone. "I like it."

The rabbit's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when the human placed a kiss on his chest, heart hammering again. "I...thank you?" He swallowed nervously, very aware of the hand against his side. "It was...intensive training." He wasn't even sure what he was talking about anymore. 

"I know, I was watching," HyungJoon murmured, his lips traveling up KyuJong's chest to his neck. "This is okay, isn't it?" he asked softly, nipping at the soft skin of his jaw.

Another low noise slipped out of KyuJong's lips, head falling back onto the pillow. How had this happened? Hadn't he just been brought up here for dinner? "I don't...understand why," he whispered after a moment, forcing the words out. 

"Why not?" HyungJoon responded, shifting to hover over him, looking down at the rabbit with a smile. "Honestly I think this is something we should have done ages ago."

"Ages ago?" What KyuJong wouldn't give to know what HyungJoon was thinking. "Because I'm a rabbit?" 

"Huh?" HyungJoon blinked, shaking his head. "No, because you're Kyu.. you're my Kyu, it has nothing to do with being a rabbit... you don't believe me do you.. you don't believe that I love you."

That depended on what kind of love HyungJoon was talking about. No, KyuJong didn't believe HyungJoon loved him the same way he loved the younger man, the way he'd loved him for years. But as a friend?

"I believe you," KyuJong said quietly, one hand lightly touching HyungJoon's cheek. 

Putting his hand over KyuJong's, HyungJoon sighed softly. "I'm sorry, this isn't fair to you," he said quietly, sitting back on his knees. "I didn't even take into consideration if you wanted it, you're my friend, and I just... acted like a master. I'm sorry."

Slowly sitting up as well, KyuJong looked into HyungJoon's eyes, hating the sadness he saw there. What was he supposed to do? He should just say yes or no...being hesitant like this wasn't helping either of them, and it was hurting HyungJoon. Above all, he didn't want to hurt HyungJoon.

Maybe he should just stop wondering if it meant anything or not, and enjoy what could quite possibly be the only chance he'd have to be as close to HyungJoon as he wanted.

"I do want this," KyuJong said quietly, taking HyungJoon's hand lightly. "I was just...worried that this was just because I'm a rabbit." 

HyungJoon's lips quirked sadly and he shook his head, turning KyuJong's hand over and playing with the rabbit's fingers. "No, this has nothing to do with you being a rabbit. I love _you_ , as the man you are, not your sign. I didn't realize just how much I needed you until I saw you down in that arena Kyu... you could have been hurt so easily, like that horse that the tiger took on. I'm so scared of losing you, I didn't want to wait to tell you how I felt."

With that, the stiffness in KyuJong's shoulders eased, and his lips curled upwards softly. Even if HyungJoon didn't truly love him, those words were enough to melt his heart either way. "I love you too, Joon," he said quietly, meaning it with all his heart as his fingers curled around HyungJoon's. 

"And you wouldn't say that just because I'm your master and you want me to feel better.. right?" HyungJoon said quietly, looking up at him with a small smile. "Do you want to sleep with me Kyu? And be honest."

If HyungJoon was telling him to be honest, then the answer for that was easy. "Yes, I do," KyuJong replied, free hand lightly brushing through HyungJoon's soft hair. "I want to sleep with you, I love you." He smiled softly at the younger man. 

HyungJoon leaned into the touch, bringing up their joined hands to kiss the back of KyuJong's hand. "Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked, pulling KyuJong up into his lap, an arm around his bare waist. "Were you afraid I would reject you?"

KyuJong nodded lightly, shifting a little to wrap his legs around HyungJoon's waist. And he was still afraid of being rejected, if he let HyungJoon know just how deep his feelings were. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, wrapping his arm around HyungJoon's neck, heart thudding in his chest at how close they were. 

"That's nothing to apologize for," HyungJoon said, running his hand up and down KyuJong's back. His fingers brushed over the rabbit's fluffy tail and he smiled, looking up at the ears that were flopped over. "You aren't going to go fully bunny on me are you?"

KyuJong flushed deep red at the fingers brushing against his tail, swallowing thickly. "No, I'll try not to," he chuckled nervously, fingers slipping a little under HyungJoon's shirt. Now that he had decided what he was going to do, he couldn't stop smiling. "Can I take your shirt off?" This was feeling a little one-sided with him completely naked versus the younger man. 

"If you must," HyungJoon said, smiling back at him. He lifted his arms up to help get the shirt off, reattaching them to KyuJong's hips when it was gone and on the floor. "Guess we're waiting on dinner then, hm?"

"I guess so," KyuJong nodded, but he was slightly distracted. He ran his fingers lightly over HyungJoon's chest, heart beating fast; he still couldn't believe he was actually doing this. HyungJoon's skin was warm and soft, not the weathered skin of a fighter, like baby's skin. 

HyungJoon watched him quietly for a moment, just taking in the rabbit's expression, and his body as well. "Have you ever...? With a man?" he asked, stroking KyuJong's sides with his thumbs.

"No," KyuJong shook his head, hands resting against flat against HyungJoon's chest. "You?" He thought he would have known if HyungJoon had, but it was worth asking. 

"No," HyungJoon replied, shaking his head as well. "Once.. with a girl, some party when I was a teenager, but no one I truly care about," he said, leaning in to brush his lips over KyuJong's again. "Not like this time."

KyuJong's smile widened before he pressed his lips more firmly against HyungJoon's, kissing him properly. HyungJoon did care about him, and that was all that should matter. He was infinitely lucky to have such a kind, kind master. After a long kiss, KyuJong's lips fell away from the younger man's, ducking his head to kiss softly along a bare shoulder. 

Sighing softly, HyungJoon gently stroked KyuJong's back, placing a few of his own kisses on the rabbit's neck before he shifted. Keeping a tight grip on KyuJong's waist, he got to his knees and slowly lay KyuJong down onto the bed again. While he was mouthing along KyuJong's chest, he was working on getting his pants undone and pushed off, shivering slightly when he had finished and move back up to give KyuJong another firm kiss, enjoying the friction of their skin sliding along. He pulled back a hair to look down at KyuJong again. "You're sure?" he whispered, kissing the rabbit's nose.

Nose twitching a little, KyuJong smiled up at HyungJoon, nodding. His face was flushed, but he wasn't in danger of shifting forms. "I'm sure," he murmured in return, fingers running through HyungJoon's hair before hooking his arm around the younger man's neck, drawing him back down to renew the kiss. 

HyungJoon didn't reply, returning the kiss firmly and holding KyuJong tight to him. Adjusting KyuJong's legs to wrap around his waist, he thought about how quickly their relationship was changing. This wasn't just a friendship, not to him at least, and it was far more emotional than a master and slave. This was as real to him as to real lovers, and he tried to convey that through his actions, and how slow and gentle he went.

Pushing thoughts aside for the time being, he let his instincts take over, and drowned himself in the feeling of being with KyuJong, memorizing every detail of the rabbit's body, enjoying the sounds that they made together. It was probably the happiest moment of his life, and it was over far too soon for his liking.

Panting heavily, he raised himself up onto shaky arms, giving KyuJong one more deep kiss before sliding off to the side and draping himself over the rabbit. He sighed contently, a silly smile on his lips.

Breathing unevenly, KyuJong rested back against the pillow, arms wrapped loosely around the other man's body. For a long time he just nuzzled against HyungJoon, heart rate slowing gradually as he basked in the warmth being with HyungJoon gave him.

Eyes opening to look down at the human, KyuJong smiled and pressed his lips against the top of HyungJoon's head. "I do love you, HyungJoon," he whispered. 

Tilting his head up a little, HyungJoon smiled at KyuJong, bringing up a hand to brush over KyuJong's cheek. "I love you too, Kyu. I mean that. I want you by my side, always."

KyuJong smiled back at him. "I will always be here," he replied softly. "There's nowhere else I want to be than right beside you." 

"Good," HyungJoon grinned, leaning up to kiss KyuJong again quickly before scooting off the bed and padding over to the phone. "How about dinner now? I'm starving, especially after that little work out," he said, glancing at KyuJong with a wink. "What do you want?"

Flushing a little, KyuJong smiled lightly, sitting up. "Uh...something vegan?" He smiled sheepishly, scooting to the end of the bed. Meat, or any animal-based foods, made him ill. 

"Something vegan, got it," HyungJoon nodded, sitting down at the desk chair and picking up the phone. "You want to see all the money you made me today? It's over in those duffel bags," he said, motioning to where they were beside the dresser.

KyuJong's eyes widened. They'd actually needed duffel bags to carry it all? "How did you get back here without someone trying to take it?" he murmured, stunned at the amount. 

"Had RyeoWook bring it up," HyungJoon said, dialing the room service number. "No one is stupid enough to take something from a Jung house slave. That's about the only good thing Master Jung's reputation is for."

"How was sitting in his viewing box, was everything okay?" KyuJong asked, drawing his legs up to wrap his arms around them lightly. "Was Master Jung there?" 

"Thankfully, no," HyungJoon said after he had placed their order and hung up the phone. "It was an interesting time to say the least, especially considering what's going on between YunHo and YoungSaeng."

"Oh?" KyuJong's ears twitched at that. "What's going on?" The last time he'd seen the snake, he'd been down in the fighter's wing with the Jung dragon. Now that he was thinking about it, what had that been about? YoungSaeng had most likely been sent down to be with the dragon for the night, and knowing the two Jungs, the older Master Jung would have been the one to give the order. 

"I'm not sure, they were being evasive," HyungJoon said, getting to his feet and walking back over to the bed. "But they were acting pretty cozy together. YunHo had his arm around him."

"Really?" KyuJong tilted his head to the side, watching HyungJoon approach. "Do you think there's really something between them?" He knew YunHo looked after YoungSaeng whenever he could from his father, was there more behind it than just polite concern? And what about YoungSaeng? 

"Not sure, but the way they were acting it seemed like there was something going on there," HyungJoon said, crawling up onto the bed, wrapping his arms around KyuJong's shoulders and kissing his cheek. "YunHo's always had a soft spot towards YoungSaeng, and after what happened at the party, I wonder if something more happened to tip YunHo's hand towards his father. You saw the bruises, they were far worse than what we had seen at the engagement party."

Leaning lightly against HyungJoon and nuzzling into his collar, KyuJong closed his eyes. "They looked really serious...and there might be more that we can't see. I wish YunHo were in charge of that house...his father is a cruel, cruel master." 

"He's not that much nicer to the rest of us," HyungJoon said, his lips pressed into a thin line. "I think YunHo is taking steps to secure the house for himself. I just hope he can do so in time, for all of their sakes."

KyuJong nodded, pressing a soft kiss to HyungJoon's skin. "Maybe this tournament will give him the edge he needs. And what we need as well." 

"Considering how well his fighters did today, I think YunHo will fare well in this tournament," HyungJoon said, tracing a finger lightly over KyuJong's back. "And after the tiger's show in the arena, I think we're in a good position as well. I think our luck is finally changing Kyu."

"It is," KyuJong smiled, keeping his eyes closed and enjoying the touch against his back. "We'll see what tomorrow brings. I'll have to go back to the fighter's wing after dinner, right?" He didn't want to leave though. 

"Maybe, or I may keep you a bit longer," HyungJoon mused, kissing KyuJong's cheek. "Unless you were looking forward to heading back down."

"Not really," KyuJong chuckled, shaking his head. He wrapped his arms loosely around HyungJoon's waist. "I will need to go back eventually...even if I'd rather stay here." 

"I'd rather you stayed here too," HyungJoon murmured, kissing KyuJong's cheek again and then mouthing along his jaw. "But you'll need your sleep for tomorrow."

The rabbit nodded slightly, lips parting at the mouth against his jaw. "If I...do well tomorrow too, will you come to see me after the matches again?" 

"I'll come see you either way," HyungJoon replied, pulling KyuJong into his lap again. "Is that acceptable?"

"I'm looking forward to it already," KyuJong perked up. Now that he'd decided what he was going to do about this complicated situation, he felt much better, and felt no shyness running his hands slowly along HyungJoon's chest. He smiled at the contact, looking down into HyungJoon's soft brown eyes. 

"Me too, but then I've still got you here right now," HyungJoon said, eyes fluttering at the touch on his skin. "And there's still time before the food gets here," he grinned, flopping backward onto the bed and pulling KyuJong down with. He would enjoy every second he could with KyuJong, which wasn't a huge change from how he felt previously, but the added element of their new physical relationship made it that much better.

*****************************16**********************************************

YunHo kept YoungSaeng beside him until they were back in their own room, the door closed behind him. "Did you enjoy watching the matches?" he asked, looking down at the snake with a quirked smile. They'd thankfully not run into his father on their way back; he had no idea where the man was, and didn't really care as long as he wasn't near them. 

"I did," YoungSaeng nodded, slipping his shoes off. "It's far more aggressive in the arena than in practice, I'm interested to see how it goes in the higher tiers of the real tournament," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Did you enjoy yourself, sir?"

"I've seen these fights many times over, the company was what made it more interesting," YunHo chuckled, slipping out of his own shoes. "And I thought I said you don't have to call me that when we're alone." 

"Old habits die hard," YoungSaeng mused, leaning back on his hands and watching the older man. "Are you referring to HyungJoon's company, or mine? I won't be offended if you enjoyed his company more, he was far more entertaining."

"He might have been entertaining, but I preferred your company," YunHo smiled, going to open the windows to let some air into the room. "I think dinner is in order, what would you like to eat?" 

"I'm not fussy, something with meat though," YoungSaeng said with a shrug. "I'm looking forward to sleeping in a nice bed tonight," he said, laying down on the bed, arms spread out. "Sleeping next to a dragon on those tiny cots was not exactly comfortable."

YunHo's eyes saddened, moving to sit down on the bed next to YoungSaeng. "I truly am sorry that happened. The end of the tournament couldn't come fast enough." 

"It's not your fault," YoungSaeng said quietly, shaking his head. "You've done so much for me already, YunHo, you won't always be able to protect me when it comes to your father."

"I wish I could," YunHo murmured under his breath, looking down at the snake. "I'll order that food now," he brushed his fingers lightly through a few locks of YoungSaeng's hair before getting up again and going to the phone, picking up the menu on the table. 

"Remember, something with meat," YoungSaeng said, lips quirked sadly. Getting to his feet, he went over to the small bar, pouring himself and YunHo a drink. After he had finished his drink, he went to stand at the window, looking out at the sky and colosseum, and anything that caught his attention. Having lived in the manor house for almost half his life, it was refreshing to see the city again, and other people. He just wished he could do more than watch the fights all day.

YunHo ordered them both dinner and hung up, just watching YoungSaeng for a long moment. Lips quirked into a small smile, he walked over to the window behind the snake. "What are you thinking of?" he murmured, arms finding their way around YoungSaeng's waist. 

YoungSaeng leaned back against YunHo, taking comfort in his arms. "Just that this is the first time I've been in the city since the auction, and I've never even been able to look around," he said quietly, watching the stars come out one by one.

The human hummed softly, resting his head lightly against YoungSaeng's. "Maybe we can find some time between matches to walk around, when there's less people outside. Was there anything you wanted to see in particular?" 

"Nothing in particular, I don't know what there is to see," YoungSaeng said softly, tilting his head to look up at YunHo. "The only time I ever left the breeding house was to go to the auction, or to the colosseum with my clutch. I know nothing outside of those places."

"I'll see what's in the area you might be interested in," YunHo mused, looking down at the snake with a quirked smile. "Or we could just walk." 

"I'd like that," YoungSaeng said, smiling up at him before turning around in his arms. Wrapping his arms around YunHo's neck, he rested his cheek against the man's shoulder. "Hopefully master won't interfere anymore, do you think he'll do anything else while we're here?"

"I don't want to jinx us, but I hope he doesn't," YunHo sighed softly, running his hand slowly along YoungSaeng's back. "He might though, it's best to be prepared." He brushed his lips lightly against the top of YoungSaeng's head. 

YoungSaeng nodded, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. One day, he hoped he wouldn't have to worry about such things. "I don't think I can ever thank you enough, YunHo. I'm so glad you are nothing like your father."

"I'm glad for that as well," YunHo murmured. "I'll keep you safe from him, as best as I can." YoungSaeng deserved better than what he got from his father, and YunHo wouldn't allow another bruise or broken bone from the man. 

Smile widening, YoungSaeng pulled his head away from YunHo's shoulder to look up into his eyes. He traced his fingers down YunHo's cheek and along his jaw. "Would things have been different for you and I if your father had bought me for you instead of himself? Would you care so much about me if you weren't trying to protect me from him?"

"It's hard to say," YunHo chuckled, hands settling at YoungSaeng's waist again. "I'd like to think nothing would have changed, other than not having to worry about you being sent away to someone else's room for the night." 

Fussing with the collar on YunHo's shirt, YoungSaeng's expression was unreadable. "He wanted to watch," the snake said after a moment, not looking up at YunHo. "The dragon asked him to leave, that's the only reason he didn't stay. If he had stayed, I don't think we would have been able to pretend. He could very well send me back down there tonight since the dragon performed so well."

YunHo frowned, looking down at YoungSaeng's face. "I hope not," he said quietly. It sent shudders down his spine that his father would have _watched_. That, and he didn't know if he'd be able to refuse if his father tried to repeat that tonight. "He can't keep doing this every night." 

"He can, if he knows it will upset you," YoungSaeng said with a sad smile. "He's going to try to manipulate you into doing what he wants, you know this. This is how he has got as far as he has, and if he must, he'll use every resource he has. You have to be careful YunHo," he said, framing YunHo's cheeks with his hands.

"I will be," YunHo smiled softly down at him. "I just don't want you to be hurt by this." He leaned down slightly, brushing his lips against YoungSaeng's. 

"I've already been beaten within an inch of my life YunHo," YoungSaeng murmured, eyes slipping closed to return the kiss. "I would welcome death before he hurt me again."

"I won't let him touch you again, I promise," YunHo whispered, heart hurting at the thought that YoungSaeng would welcome death. "No matter what I have to do." 

YoungSaeng didn't respond, just pulling YunHo closer and deepening the kiss. He was becoming more comfortable with simple things like a kiss, enjoying the taste of YunHo and how soft his lips were. He didn't want to think about his master anymore, not tonight while they had a moment to themselves.

Returning the deepened kiss, YunHo ran his hand soothingly along YoungSaeng's back, trying to communicate how he was never going to let the snake go. He drew YoungSaeng back towards the bed slowly, sitting down and pulling the snake into his lap without stopping the kiss. 

Letting himself be drawn down, YoungSaeng straddled YunHo's lap, his knees pressed into the mattress. One arm slung around the older man's shoulders, the other coiled around locks of hair, YoungSaeng didn't let up on the kiss either, not until he needed a breath. He only pulled back briefly enough to look at YunHo with copper eyes before dropping down to mouth along his neck, pressing slow kisses to the skin before moving on to an unmarked spot.

YunHo's lips parted at the attention, head falling to one side slightly to give YoungSaeng more room. His fingers found the line of scales trailing down from the nape of YoungSaeng's neck, dipping below the snake's collar to brush along them. 

Moaning softly, a shudder rippled through YoungSaeng's body, the scales twitching in sensitivity. He renewed his attack on YunHo's neck, freeing the hand in the man's hair to slide down his chest and belly until he found the edge of his shirt. Fingers ducked underneath to press against his side. It was a common misconception about snakes, that they were cold and hostile, but really they were one of the more sensual signs. Craving touch and warmth that a human could provide. YoungSaeng only wanted one's such touch and the more that YunHo was gentle with him, the more he wanted.

Breathing in slowly at the cool fingers against his skin, YunHo was encouraged by the sounds coming from the snake, Hand leaving underneath YoungSaeng's collar, he slid that hand down the snake's back to dip underneath the bottom of his shirt instead, trailing up his back and running up and down the scales he could feel along the other man's spine. His other hand drew YoungSaeng's face back up with a light touch, pressing their lips together again in a deep kiss. 

YoungSaeng's back arched at the touch, and he released a shuddering breath into the kiss that was as soft as a moan. His hand slid into YunHo's collar to grip his shoulder, pressing their bodies closer and he rolled his hips slightly, groaning at the friction. He was so close to just pushing YunHo back onto the bed and tearing their clothes off, but a knock at the door startled him and he nearly fell off of YunHo's lap.

Eyes opening, YunHo caught the snake before he could fall onto the floor, arm wrapped securely around his waist. His breathing was uneven, looking down at the other man with slightly darkened eyes. "Maybe we can continue this later," he whispered against YoungSaeng's lips, kissing him softly before twisting to the side to place YoungSaeng on the bed beside him, so he was able to get up and go to the door to get their dinner. 

"I should hope so," YoungSaeng murmured, crawling up onto the bed to sprawl out. He watched YunHo go to the door, the servant wheeling in the dinner cart and placing their trays of food on the small table before leaving again. A part of him had been worried it was YunHo's father again, but he relaxed when the door was closed after the servant had left. "If your father was planning on coming by, he would have done so by now. It's past his dinner time and he'll be occupied with his rabbit for the rest of the night."

"Then I think we're safe for the night," YunHo smiled in relief, locking the door after the servant again. "You coming over here to eat?" He asked, stepping over to the table and pulling the covers off their food. 

"I'm comfortable," YoungSaeng pouted, though he did scoot over to the edge of the bed and get up, heading towards the table. "I met Master Kim's tiger this morning before I met you in the lobby," he said, pulling his plate closer. "I had to head off a fight between him and JungMin first thing. They really don't like each other."

"That they don't," YunHo shook his head, sitting down across from YoungSaeng. "Sometimes they just seem to enjoy annoying each other to death, sometimes it looks like they're ready to kill the other. I don't know what I'm going to do about them, other than just keep them apart on the practice field." 

"Well, depending on how the tournament goes, they could end up in a match against each other.. that might shut at least one of them up," YoungSaeng said, picking at his food lightly. "Or it could make the problem worse, hard to say."

"Probably make it worse," YunHo chuckled, starting to eat. "Knowing them. We can always hope though. Tigers and dragons have to be the two worst signs to stick together for any amount of time." 

"Which is probably why there were so few tigers around the house," YoungSaeng nodded. "The tiger is impressive though, from what little we saw of him. Maybe RyeoWook knows if that horse really was paralyzed or not."

"Probably, we can ask him when he comes back," YunHo nodded, frowning at the fact the rat hadn't reappeared yet. "From how the horse looked as they were carrying off, it was definitely serious. The tiger's going to go far in the tournament, it'll be what HyungJoon needs to bring his house back up." 

"I wouldn't want to face that tiger, that's for sure," YoungSaeng said, moving his food around on his plate. Lips pursed, he sighed softly and looked up at YunHo. A question had been nagging at him and he wanted to ask before he chickened out again. "You've said you're not interested in a wife, but have you taken a lover before?"

"Hm?" YunHo looked up at YoungSaeng, a little surprised by the question. "I have, more than a few years ago. I haven't since. Why?" 

"Just curious, I'd never seen you with anyone," YoungSaeng said, shrugging slightly. "Despite living in the same household for so many years, we don't know each other as well as I would like."

"We haven't had many opportunities to just talk," the human mused, watching him. "If there's anything you're curious about, I'm an open book. Is the food all right?" he frowned lightly, noticing YoungSaeng wasn't really eating anything. 

"Hm? Oh, the food's fine," YoungSaeng said with an embarrassed laugh. "I just like to eat slowly," he said, taking another small bite. "I like to savor my food when possible."

"Ah," YunHo chuckled, lips curled slightly. "Well there's no rush." He took another bite, chewing slowly as he thought. "You know, it's just occurred to me that I've seen many of the signs in our house in their animal forms at various points...but not you." 

YoungSaeng blinked at him, thinking about that. "Well... no, I guess you haven't," he chuckled softly. "Funnily enough, your father's terrified of snakes, so I wasn't allowed to very often. Did you want to?"

"I never did understand that," YunHo shook his head. "But I'm interested in seeing your snake form though," he smiled at the other man. "It's part of who you are." 

"Well... I guess I can do so," YoungSaeng said, setting down his fork. He couldn't shift on a full stomach, he'd go into a food coma. Giving YunHo a wink, he disappeared with a poof, clothes falling onto the seat of the chair. The fabric rustled a bit and a small gray rounded head popped out of the shirt, a small rattling noise could be heard as he inched his way out of the clothes. What few knew, was YoungSaeng was a rattlesnake, and highly poisonous. It had added to the thrill for Master Jung to tame a deadly snake.

Getting up so he'd be able to see YoungSaeng, YunHo raised an eyebrow at the rattling sound; he definitely hadn't known YoungSaeng was a rattlesnake. He stepped around the table and crouched down next to the chair, smiling as he watched the snake slip out of the pile of clothing. "Should I have specified no biting?" he chuckled. 

The snake made a soft hissing noise in protest to the joke, but slid forward to rub along YunHo's hand. His forked tongue tasting the air and the man's skin. The snake's head tilted to the side, one copper eye looking up at YunHo before he slid over his fingers to coil up in his hand.

YunHo didn't so much as flinch, smile widening as the tiny snake curled around his fingers. "You're still a baby, aren't you? Most people wouldn't call a snake cute, but I can definitely make an exception for you." 

The snake took in a deep breath and huffed, his tail rattling once before settling. It had been a while since he had been in his full animal form, and it was a little unnerving being so tiny compared to YunHo, but he didn't feel unsafe. He probably would have been lulled into sleep right there from the warmth, and he rested his head on top of YunHo's thumb, tongue flicking out to taste the air every so often.

"Is that really comfortable?" YunHo chuckled, getting up to sit down on one of the chairs. He was careful not to jostle the snake. One finger lightly brushed against the top of the snake's head. 

Not able to respond, the snake stuck his tongue out again, in jest as opposed to smelling. His body expanded, filling with air and then deflated as he relaxed. He really was going to fall asleep just like that.

"I'll take that as a yes," YunHo smiled, settling back in his chair and just watching the snake with amazement. "Maybe I should be reminding you that you will need to eat something eventually." 

Shifting his head slightly, the snake tightened his body around YunHo's fingers for a moment before turning around to look for a way down. He couldn't shift back if he was being held like this and he was quite hungry.

Seeming to realize what YoungSaeng was trying to do, YunHo shifted and leaned down to hover his hand over the floor by YoungSaeng's chair, far enough away that he wouldn't hit his head on the table or chair when shifting. "This better?" 

Sliding off of the man's hand, the snake crawled across the floor a little ways away before stopping. YoungSaeng reappeared, crouching down on the floor. He shook his head a little, getting readjusted to being in human form. "Not used to doing that," he chuckled softly, standing up. When he realized he was naked, he looked up at YunHo with wide eyes, cheeks blooming in a blush and he quickly grabbed his clothes. "Oops."

YunHo couldn't help but laugh at the expression on YoungSaeng's face, straightening in his seat. "Sorry, I think I looked," he smiled, politely averting his eyes so YoungSaeng could change without being stared at. Though he was definitely tempted to keep looking. 

"It's okay, I was just surprised is all," YoungSaeng said, picking up his shirt. "Would you rather I not get dressed? I don't mind."

"The problem with that idea is that I wouldn't be able to resist the temptation," YunHo chuckled, sipping at his water. "You're tempting enough with clothes _on_ , and we do need to finish eating sometime tonight." 

Chuckling softly, YoungSaeng pulled his shirt on and worked his pants back on. "So maybe after we finish eating then? Considering how things were going earlier I don't think either of us were trying to resist too hard," he said, sitting back down in his seat to start eating again.

"No, should I have been trying harder?" YunHo chuckled, eating as well. "I'm taking my cues from you here, I don't want to do something you're uncomfortable with." 

YoungSaeng smiled shyly at that, not used to being the one in control of this kind of thing. "Well... I don't know what my limit is yet," he said, sighing a little. "But I was definitely enjoying myself."

"I hope you'll continue to enjoy yourself," YunHo smiled softly at him, continuing to eat. "If we do end up getting carried away again—" And it probably would happen "—and you feel uncomfortable, all you have to do is tell me." 

"Thank you," YoungSaeng said, smiling softly at him. "I... it's going to be hard to adjust to that, you know this. I've never... had a choice before."

"I want to be the one to give you that choice," YunHo chuckled, straightening in his seat. "Now, and when I'm your master. It's the least I can do, besides not lock you up in your room all day." 

YoungSaeng shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking down at his plate. "And I look forward to the day when you truly are my master, now more than ever," he said. There was a knock at the door to the connected room, YoungSaeng glanced over at it with a wry smile. "RyeoWook must be back, he has good timing at least."

"Better than walking in a minute ago," YunHo chuckled, shaking his head before raising his voice a little. "You can come in, RyeoWook." 

The connecting door opened, RyeoWook poking his head in first before stepping in. "Ah.. pardon sir, I didn't realize you were eating," he said, bowing when he stopped a few paces from the table. "You wanted me to check in with you?"

"Yes, you took a while coming back," YunHo said, looking at the rat. "You didn't run into any trouble I hope? Have you eaten?" 

"No trouble, yes, I ate in the slave's dining room," RyeoWook said. "Which is why it took me so long in getting back, apologies master, I should have let you know beforehand."

"It's fine," YunHo shook his head. "We were curious though, did you manage to catch a glimpse of the horse fighter the Kim tiger went against? What's his condition?" 

"Ah... yes," RyeoWook frowned slightly and shook his head. "His back is broken, they're pretty sure he's paralyzed below the waist but are waiting until the swelling goes down before they make the final call."

"What would happen if he was paralyzed?" YoungSaeng asked, looking to the rat who looked nervously at YunHo.

"He's a fighter, if he can't fight, then he has no use," RyeoWook said, shrugging slightly. "If he has a kind master, he'll be set free. If he has a not so kind master..." the rat bit his lip and looked down at the floor.

YunHo sighed softly, leaning back in his chair, placing his chopsticks down. He remembered when his father put down a fighter of theirs when he was younger, a hard-working boar who'd lost his leg in the arena. He knew well what a not-so-kind master would do.

"Unfortunately, there are more of the latter than the former," he said, brushing his hair back out of his eyes. It would be their first death of the tournament. 

"That is unfortunate," YoungSaeng said quietly, his appetite gone.

"Master... I don't know if it's anything yet," RyeoWook said, glancing nervously over his shoulder at the door before shuffling closer to the table. "But... there are some... grumblings among the fighters," the rat whispered, crouching next to the table.

Glancing at the rat, YunHo frowned lightly at the expression on RyeoWook's face. "What sort of grumblings?" he asked quietly. The fighters were never happy with the tournament, so there must be another reason why RyeoWook looked so nervous. 

"Well... it's no secret that some in parliament are trying to give slaves more rights, yes?" RyeoWook said, his eyes wide and darting between the human and snake. "Some of the fighters were talking about helping that along a little, show the human they don't want to live and die at their whim."

"Meaning?" YoungSaeng asked, leaning forward slightly with a frown on his face.

"Meaning... that if something doesn't change soon, an incident like this horse dying could instigate an uprising," RyeoWook said, looking up at YunHo.

YunHo frowned lightly. That wouldn't be good. "I'm not sure if an uprising would even help their case or not." It would probably get all those who took part killed. "Either way...this tournament could become very dangerous," he said quietly, leaning back in his seat. "What do you think, RyeoWook? Are they serious about it, or is it just the talkers talking?" 

"Right now, it's just loud mouths talking," RyeoWook said. "But if someone got them all riled up and organized them? It could be more than just dangerous."

"Even if those that caused the trouble died, they could become martyrs," YoungSaeng said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Others may take up the cause."

"Possible, but I'll keep you informed if anything gets too far, master," RyeoWook said. "So you'd have time to get yourself and YoungSaeng out before things explode."

YunHo nodded slowly, gaze on the table as he thought. "Thank you for informing me on this RyeoWook," he smiled lightly at the slave. "Keep an eye on our own fighters if you can? I should tell HyungJoon about this I think...he'd kill us all if KyuJong was stuck in the middle of that mess," he sighed, rubbing his temple. 

"KyuJong may know already, but it's probably a good idea all the same," YoungSaeng said, sinking down in his chair more. He wondered what the fighters thought of the personal slaves like him, who enjoyed a human like YunHo's company.

RyeoWook bowed his head again before straightening up. "Was there anything else you needed before I slept sir?" he asked.

"No, rest well, you deserve it," YunHo shook his head, smiling sadly at the rat. "And thank you truly for informing me on this RyeoWook, I know you didn't have to." 

"If there were more masters like you in the world, there wouldn't be a need for such talk. Goodnight, sir," RyeoWook said, bowing again before leaving through the connecting door.

"Maybe it was a bad year for me to come to the tournament," YoungSaeng said quietly, taking a sip of his drink.

"It certainly would be safer for you back at the house," YunHo murmured, thinking about what he'd just learned. "If the situation gets too unstable, I hope you won't take it to heart if I have you sent back to the house." 

"But what about you?" YoungSaeng blinked, sitting up a little as he looked at YunHo with a worried expression. "I'm not leaving without you, YunHo. What if something happened to you?"

"I'll be fine," YunHo smiled lightly at the snake. "I have a responsibility to my fighters, that if they're not participating in whatever might happen, to get them out in one piece." 

"I'm not leaving without you, and you can't order me to go," YoungSaeng said, crossing his arms. "Besides, I can protect you if I have to."

"Not against seasoned fighters in a riot," YunHo shook his head, standing up since he was done eating. "If the situation is becoming too dangerous, you _will_ go back YoungSaeng, and I will use my authority this time to make sure you stay safe." 

The snake sulked a little, pouting at the human when he stood up. "I just want to make sure you stay safe as well, YunHo. What would happen to me if something happened to you?"

"I'll arrange for you to be taken care of, don't worry about that," YunHo said quietly, going to the window and looking out. "You won't go back to my father." 

Getting to his feet, YoungSaeng padded over to the window. Coming up behind YunHo, he ran his hands up the man's broad back, he rested his cheek against one of YunHo's shoulders and sighed softly. "I'll do as you ask," he said quietly. "But I would hate it if you were to be hurt, or killed."

"It'll be fine, I promise." YunHo turned away from the window after a moment, wrapping his arms loosely around YoungSaeng's waist. "Nothing's happening yet though...maybe nothing will." 

"I hope not," YoungSaeng murmured, leaning against YunHo's chest for a moment. He took a deep breath, just soaking in YunHo's scent and warmth. When he tilted his head up, looking up at YunHo with copper eyes, he smiled softly. "So... let's just leave the bad thoughts for now, deal with it if we have to," he mused, leaning up to kiss YunHo's cheek. "Where were we?"

YunHo smiled down at the snake, one hand cupping his cheek lightly, fingertips brushing along the scales under his hair. "I believe we were somewhere else before we were interrupted," he murmured, kissing YoungSaeng softly as he guided the snake back towards the bed. 

Chuckling softly into the kiss, YoungSaeng let himself be led towards the bed. When he felt his knees hit the mattress, he crawled up onto it, pulling YunHo on with him. He wasn't wasting much time, his fingers sliding under YunHo's shirt, splaying across his lower and middle back. The kiss was deepened as his lips parted and head tilted to the side.

Sliding his tongue into YoungSaeng's mouth, YunHo eased the snake onto his back. One hand slipped under the front of his shirt to caress the other man's belly, fingers moving up to trace along the lines of the snake's chest. 

Moaning softly into the kiss, YoungSaeng arched slightly into the touch of the man's hand. The touch was gentle, especially around the bruises that were still healing. It was comfortable, and felt good, and not anything like he had ever felt before. Wrapping an arm around YunHo's neck, the other slid up the back of his shirt again, fingers digging into his skin.

YunHo groaned a little at the nails scraping against his back, lips falling away from YoungSaeng's. Instead he kissed along the snake's neck and collarbone, enjoying the contact. It had always been 'look but don't touch', but that was different now. He mouthed at YoungSaeng's adam's apple, wanting the snake to enjoy this as much as he was. 

Breath catching in his throat, YoungSaeng tipped his head back, mouth working silently at all the feelings coursing through him. He had always imagined what it would feel like being with YunHo, and it was far better than he had imagined. The hand under YunHo's shirt slowly pushed up on the fabric, fingers trailing over the man's spine.

Lips curling upwards, YunHo let his hands push up on YoungSaeng's own shirt, easing the material up as far as he could. Then he transferred his attention to the snake's chest, kissing softly and careful to stay away from the still-healing bruises. "Is this still okay Saeng?" he whispered in between kisses. 

Gasping, YoungSaeng let out a soft moan at the kisses, his brain short circuiting at the attention. At YunHo's question, his eyes fluttered open and he glanced down at the older man. "Mhm... okay," he murmured, nodding a little. He wasn't sure at what point it wouldn't be, but he was enjoying it right at that moment.

Smiling at the reassurance, YunHo continued what he was doing, trailing down YoungSaeng's chest and stomach before making his way back up. His hands worked to gently get YoungSaeng's shirt off all the way. 

With the shirt coming off, YoungSaeng's heart began to race, and not in a good way. Even the kisses along his body were becoming too much, too close to what he was trying to forget. As much as he wanted to be with YunHo, wanted to finally be with him, he was panicking. His head turned to the side, scales disappearing as he made a soft whimper.

YunHo stopped the instant he heard the whimper, letting go of YoungSaeng's shirt and pulling back to look down at the snake with worry. He noted the disappearance of the scales, gaze saddening. That had been too much.

"It's all right Saeng," he said quietly, fingers lightly brushing against YoungSaeng's cheek. "You're safe." 

Hearing YunHo's voice calmed YoungSaeng considerably, and he looked up at him with glassy eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, coiling up a little. "I do want... this," he sniffled a little, having to avert his eyes again. "I just get overwhelmed."

"It's okay," YunHo whispered, thumb caressing YoungSaeng's cheek. "I understand. We have all the time in the world, okay? I can wait for you." 

Leaning into the touch, YoungSaeng smiled softly up at him, taking a deep breath. "I don't want you to wait forever," he said, reaching up to tug YunHo down to the bed and wrapped around him. "Thank you," he murmured, burying his nose into YunHo's chest.

"For this, I can wait as long as I need to," YunHo murmured, wrapping his arms loosely around the snake's body and closing his eyes. Just lying in bed with him like this was enough. 

YoungSaeng's lips quirked slightly and he just nuzzled down against him further. Hearing YunHo's heartbeat, and feeling the warmth from the human was calming him down. He wouldn't make YunHo wait forever, not when he wanted it just as much. It was that thought that helped lull him into sleep.

*****************************17***************************************************

*****************************************

The pre-tournament was passing by fast, the week flying by. There was a reason it was only a week, and not even the real tournament; many fighting houses wanted to see their opponents before putting out their best fighters. Many houses sent out only new fighters who needed the experience in the ring and a few smaller fighters to represent their house; in the real tournament, all gloves were off.

Round after round flew by, with unexpected results. All four of HyungJoon's fighters hung in through their first few fights, the boar finally being knocked out of the ring on the third day. The other three went on until SungMin was knocked out in the fifth day.

The list of fighters was getting smaller and smaller, with multiple rounds per day now that there were only so many fighters left. YunHo lost several fighters as well, but not before they earned him tidy sums of bidding money, going better than he'd expected in his first year of running the training house by himself.

On the last day of the pre-tournament, there were only two rounds left; the semi-finals, and the finals. No one was expecting it at the end of the previous day when the four who would move on to the final rounds were decided.

From the Jung House, JungMin. From the Lee house, DongHae. And from the Kim house...HyunJoong and KyuJong.

Both tiger and rabbit had made it into the final four.

Listening to the roar of the crowd from the viewing pit, KyuJong wrapped his arms tightly around himself and shuffled out of the way of a snake sneering at him, moving to HyunJoong's other side. None of them had been told who they were going against, and being from the same house didn't mean they might not go up against each other. KyuJong just hoped it wasn't the dragon; he didn't want to be rabbit barbeque. 

"You smell nervous," HyunJoong murmured to the rabbit, arms crossed in front of him and watching for the announcer snake. It wasn't going to belong until the next fighters were announced. "You going to be okay little rabbit?"

"Nervous, yeah, but I'll be fine," KyuJong said, watching as well. He hadn't been expecting to make it this far, and he knew HyungJoon hadn't expected it too. But in the ring there was nothing to think about other than doing his very best to represent the Kim house. "You?" 

"No more than usual," HyunJoong shrugged, glancing to his right where he could see the dragon. "I hope you don't have to face that dragon, he's good, a lot better than I expected him to be."

"I'm hoping I don't have to face him either," KyuJong smiled nervously, looking up at HyunJoong. "What would we do if they stuck us against each though?"

Noticing the glance his way, JungMin smirked lightly at HyunJoong. 

"We do our best," HyunJoong replied, not taking his eyes off the dragon. "It would guarantee the Kim house a place in the finals, so something good would come of it at least."

Nodding slowly, KyuJong tried to see where HyungJoon was again, but the VIP boxes were too high for him to see from the viewing pit. "It'll make Master happy."

JungMin raised one eyebrow at the stare before making his way over to the pair with a smirk. "What's the matter kitty-cat, bad case of nerves?" 

"No, just trying to figure out the best way to take you down," HyunJoong said, pushing away from the wall he was leaning against. "I'm not scared of a baby dragon."

"You should be, I didn't make it this far by being cute," JungMin snorted, stepping closer. "Careful kitty, tigers tend to get fat heads right before they're stomped flat." KyuJong rested one hand against HyunJoong to remind the tiger to behave; they couldn't start a fight now. 

"And baby dragons tend to get strung up by their tails when they start talking too much, scales for brains," HyunJoong said, not budging from where he was standing, eyes narrowed at the dragon.

"I'd like to see you try," the dragon smirked. "Just be careful not to hack up a hairball out there, you'll embarrass your opponent." 

HyunJoong's lips curled back in a snarl, about to retort when there was a loud sound of trumpets blaring, the announcer taking the field to announce the next fighters. "I do hope we get to meet in the arena, dragon. I'll clip your wings for you. Permanently."

JungMin just smirked at the tiger, turning his attention to the ring.

"Welcome back for our exciting conclusion to the Decerto pre-tournament!" KyuHyun yelled, the crowd answering loudly. "We're down to our final four fighters, and if the competition was intense before, it's really heating up now! We have three houses in the finals, all vying for that prize at the end of the day, but only one fighter can come out on top!"

He jumped up onto the ring, bowing deeply to the commentator's box before turning back to the crowd. "Introducing our final four! From the Jung house, JungMin the dragon! From the Lee house, DongHae the dog! And from the Kim house, HyunJoong the tiger and KyuJong the rabbit!"

The noise from the crowd grew louder, calling for their blood. KyuJong shivered a little, watching KyuHyun stride around the ring.

"And now without further ado, let's begin the Decerto pre-tournament semi-finals! And our first two fighters for the day..." KyuHyun pulled out an envelope from his pocket, tearing it open and pulling out the slip of paper from inside. "...KyuJong and DongHae!" 

That meant HyunJoong was taking on the dragon. Snorting a small laugh, HyunJoong looked to KyuJong, patting the rabbit on the shoulder. "You'll be fine. You can kick SungMin's ass pretty easily, you'll be fine against this dog."

KyuJong smiled nervously at HyunJoong, glad for the support, even if he wasn't entirely sure about that. SungMin after all hadn't made it to the semi-finals...this DongHae person had. And KyuJong knew better than to underestimate an opponent who'd proven himself worthy of being this far.

Seeing the dog fighter stepping out of the viewing pit ahead of him, KyuJong paused a moment before following, his ears and tail out again as they'd been the entire week. He could feel the plant seeds in his pockets, taking a deep breath and lifting his head as he jumped up onto the ring. The lack of plants in the area was taxing, and he'd given in to temptation to grow one of his rose seeds in the tiny room they were keeping him in, if just for a bit of green company.

"This should be interesting," YunHo mused, watching the two fighters step out onto the ring. 

HyungJoon had been on pins and needles all day, leaning forward in his chair as he watched KyuJong step out. He wasn't sure if it had been luck, or skill that had got KyuJong this far, but he was so proud of his rabbit either way. He would definitely be doing something nice for KyuJong when this was over, whether he won or not.

"That means the dragon is going against the tiger, yes?" YoungSaeng asked YunHo quietly, looking up at him.

"That's right," YunHo nodded, looking at YoungSaeng beside him. "We'll finally be able to see how they fare against each other. They're both good fighters...if they stop bickering long enough." 

"At least that's amusing," YoungSaeng chuckled, leaning against YunHo and watching with an interested expression. "I still want KyuJong to win though."

"Win the whole thing?" HyungJoon asked, not taking his eyes away from the match. "You have any idea what the odds are on that?"

"I do, and you'd make double what you have already on the bets, plus the winning purse," YoungSaeng said. He'd learned a lot about the games during the week, much of it from RyeoWook who had babbled about numbers to YunHo for far too long the night before.

"I think no matter who comes out on top, these last few rounds will be a good indication of how things proceed in the actual tournament," YunHo's lips quirked. "Then things will get serious."

"Are both fighters ready?" KyuHyun called, standing between KyuJong and DongHae on the ring. He looked between them, KyuJong carefully adjusting his stance, and DongHae bouncing from foot to foot.

"Begin!"

Moving away from the edge of the ring, KyuJong watched as the dog darted forward, faster than SungMin. Seeing an incoming hit, KyuJong ducked and rolled, only to be caught by surprise when DongHae anticipated where he was going to be, lashing out again and forcing the rabbit to change directions. This happened again and again, KyuJong not able to get completely out of range as DongHae forced him back bit by bit.

"...It's like a dog herding sheep," YunHo frowned, leaning forward as the dog cut off KyuJong's escape each time, herding the rabbit towards the edge of the ring. He wasn't actually trying to _hit_ KyuJong...just bring him close enough to the edge to knock off.

Realizing this, KyuJong knew his usual tactic wasn't going to help; the dog was expecting him to keep dodging, probably by watching his previous fights. KyuJong was going to have to go on the offensive.

Lashing out with a solid kick to the stomach, KyuJong quickly scattered a few seeds along the platform before dodging out of the way again. His heart leapt into his throat when he realized DongHae's claws were gleaming steel in the sunlight; a metal elemental.

He was getting too close to the edge, and he had to push DongHae back towards those seeds, the dog having not noticed them. Seeing an opening, KyuJong darted past DongHae to get behind him, but not before pain laced through his side.

"And we have our first hit!" KyuHyun called loudly, doing his job as commentator as the crowd roared. KyuJong's side was stained with red, spreading through the material. "But the rabbit's away from the edge again, buying himself some more time!"

HyungJoon's jaw clenched when he saw KyuJong had been hit. No matter if he won or not, he wasn't going to let KyuJong into the real tournament, not if he could die. "Focus Kyu, remember your training," he murmured under his breath, not daring to even blink lest KyuJong was hurt worse.

"I don't understand what he's doing," YoungSaeng's head tilted to the side as he watched KyuJong push past the dog towards the center again.

"The dog knows his technique, wearing him down isn't going to work like it has," HyungJoon said, chewing on one of his knuckles.

"That's been KyuJong's technique so far, I hope he has an alternative strategy," YunHo frowned worriedly. But KyuJong was relatively new for a fighter, and most likely didn't have these situations planned out. From KyuJong's continued attempts to stop DongHae from pushing him right off the platform, he had a suspicion he was right.

Panting a little, KyuJong searched for any breaks in the dog's stance, lashing out like SungMin had taught him. DongHae stopped each of them before planting a solid kick on the rabbit's chest, knocking him back and darting forward to catch him off-guard. KyuJong dropped to the floor to dodge, wincing at tiny scratches that formed on his cheek from the dog's metal claws.

The fight dragged on longer than the others; KyuJong was gathering energy in the plant seeds, knowing the timing here was crucial; if he didn't give them enough energy and released them too early, DongHae would notice and his claws would tear the plants to ribbons before they could grow.

But each attempt to keep himself away from the edge of the platform gave him more scratches and his arms and legs, and he was tiring. He could see DongHae was too, though not as much...hopefully just enough to keep him from knocking KyuJong off the platform.

He had to win, for HyungJoon.

DongHae was standing right on top of the seeds. KyuJong rolled out of the way of an attack, and when DongHae leapt to follow him, he slammed both palms into the ground.

Vines erupted in the space of a second, cracking the stone of the platform and thorned tendrils wrapping around DongHae's ankles as they continued to grow skywards. KyuJong fell back onto his rear, holding one bloody cheek as DongHae was thrown right off the platform with a yelp and a thud.

"And that's that! The Kim rabbit moves on to the final round!" KyuHyun announced to loud cheers and catcalls. Heart racing in his chest, KyuJong stayed sprawled out for a moment before smiling shakily, reaching out to lightly touch one of the vines, thanking the plant silently and willing it to withdraw so it could be removed from the platform. He stood up, one arm over his side as he left the platform. 

HyungJoon let out a whoop, jumping out of his seat and bouncing excitedly around the room as he screamed. "Oh my god! He did it! My Kyu!" he yelled, sure that the other spectators could hear him, but he didn't care. KyuJong had won, and that was all that mattered.

The young man's enthusiasm was contagious, even YoungSaeng clapping a little louder for the rabbit who had already left the arena. "I hope he's okay, that wound is going to make it difficult for him to fight later," the snake said with a frown.

"I wonder if I can go see him, should I go see him? Should I wait until the tiger's match is done? Honestly I don't even care about that match right now, KyuJong won!" HyungJoon was prattling on and on, pacing around the room.

YunHo chuckled at HyungJoon's babbling, watching him for a moment before turning to the ring. Slaves were busy cleaning up the rabbit's plant work, a wood elemental making the vines wilt and removing them while an earth elemental patched the platform together. "You should probably wait until after your own tiger's match," he chuckled, looking back at HyungJoon who was still bouncing around. "He is your lead fighter. They'll have a break between the rounds anyways."

It would also give KyuJong a bit of time to get that wound seen to; he'd need to be patched up and ready for the final round, and the rabbit would probably be too distracted with HyungJoon there.

"How's that 'bad luck' playing out now, Joon? You're probably going to have to go to the cage to collect your earnings on that again." DongHae was a crowd favorite. 

"It's... crazy," HyungJoon admitted, resigning to plopping back down in his chair. "I went from being a house on my last coin to...to I don't even know what. I have more than enough to buy four more fighters now!" he laughed, almost hysterically.

"Master?" RyeoWook was at the door, ears out and looking at YunHo with wide eyes. "Your father is coming sir, he wants to watch the last rounds here." YoungSaeng stiffened, fingers curling into the legs of his pants.

YunHo's eyes narrowed, good mood disappearing. Of course he wouldn't let them go this far without trying to make their lives living hell. He'd suspected it was too good to be true when they'd had minimal interference from his father throughout the week.

"Very well," he said calmly, knowing there was nothing he could say about it and masking his anger. The only consolation he had was his father was still unable to harm YoungSaeng without breaching their shaky agreement. Though there was no guarantee the man would behave himself, even around HyungJoon.

Thinking of the younger man, he turned towards his long-standing rival. "If you'd prefer not to be here you should probably leave now, I can't guarantee how...pleasant he will be." Which was an understatement. 

"Yeah, as much as I'd like to stick around and enjoy your company... I don't think I can sit through your father's idea of humor," HyungJoon said, giving YunHo a sympathetic smile. HyungJoon wasn't immune to Master Jung's harsh tongue, especially since he was the owner of the rival house. The next round was their two houses against each other as it was. "And YoungSaeng will be okay here?" he asked quietly.

No, he wouldn't be, but YunHo didn't know if his father already knew YoungSaeng was here. "Is my father aware YoungSaeng is here at this moment?" he asked RyeoWook at the door. 

"I don't think so, he didn't mention it," RyeoWook said, slipping in and closing the door. "And he's bringing that rabbit along so I would say no."

"If you want, I can take YoungSaeng to my box," HyungJoon offered. YoungSaeng looked up at YunHo, nervous about the man being left alone with his father, but also scared to see his master again.

YunHo didn't even have to consider it really; he knew HyungJoon would keep YoungSaeng safe, despite the rivalry between their families, just as HyungJoon had known he would keep KyuJong safe if anything happened to his house. It was much, much more than he could say for his own father, a fact he should have found sad, but was used to by now.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you could," YunHo nodded, meeting YoungSaeng's eyes before returning his gaze to HyungJoon. "I will have RyeoWook bring him back to our room after the rounds are over." 

"Of course," HyungJoon nodded, waiting for YoungSaeng to stand. "Good luck,YunHo."

RyeoWook opened the door, poking his head out to make sure YunHo's father wasn't coming down the corridor before motioning them out. YoungSaeng looked over his shoulder one last time before leaving the room behind HyungJoon. The rat sighed heavily, shutting the door and moving to YunHo's side. "Would you like me to stay with you for now sir? All our bets have been placed already."

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to RyeoWook, I appreciate the offer," YunHo smiled ruefully, brushing his fingers lightly over one large rat ear. "We both know he's not going to be pleasant in any way, you don't need to be caught in the crossfire." 

"Still.. if you need me, I'll be right outside," RyeoWook said, trying to will his ears to disappear before Master Jung showed up.

Too late it seems, as there was a sharp knock on the door. RyeoWook took a deep breath, patting his master's shoulder lightly before going to open the door. Master Jung didn't spare him two glances, brushing past the rat and moving into the room. A lithe female bunny, followed in after him, ears out and trembling. RyeoWook didn't even know her name and felt sorry for her already.

"Well, YunHo, it seems your dragon has fared well so far," Master Jung said, taking HyungJoon's vacated seat.

YunHo felt sorry for the rabbit slave as well, knowing from how many times KyuJong had reverted to his animal form just how much control she had to be exerting right now to not do the same. Doing so around his father was dangerous.

"He has, he's proven well that he can keep up and surpass experienced fighters," YunHo said calmly, nodding his head politely before turning his attention to the arena. They'd finally finished patching together the platform after KyuJong's plant had torn it apart. 

"And the next match is against the Kim's tiger, who hasn't done that badly either," Master Jung said, motioning for the rabbit to get him a drink. "But if this had been one of my dragons, there would be no question as to whether or not he would win. A Kim tiger has never bested a Jung dragon."

"This tiger is a wild card; he hasn't been under the Kim house long enough to be considered one of their fighters," YunHo replied after biting his tongue lightly to keep his temper in check. "Either way, I am confident my dragon will perform to the best of his abilities. Those two have quite the rivalry on the practice field." 

"Is that so," the man mused, taking the drink from the rabbit and sipping at it before spitting it out and glaring at the rabbit. "What is this poison? Make it again!" he snapped, thrusting the drink back at her. "And make YunHo's drink, I shouldn't have to ask." Turning away again, Master Jung leaned over the railing to look down at the arena. "Where is YoungSaeng? I thought he would be here with you."

"He remained in the room for today," YunHo lied smoothly. "The week's excitement was a bit much considering he's never been out of the manor. Though admittedly there wasn't as high of a turn-out this year," he continued, drawing the focus away from YoungSaeng. "Interest in the tournament is declining." 

"Soft footed politicians have been making too much noise," the man grumbled. "The public is becoming sympathetic to the 'plight' of the slaves. More people want to give signs rights. Ridiculous if you ask me. Signs are only good for two things, and one of those is fighting. What do they need rights for?"

There was little YunHo could say, especially since he agreed with those 'soft footed politicians' far more than he agreed with his father. "I've heard many say the tournament shouldn't have death matches, for one," YunHo replied neutrally. "Even a few of the other houses agree with that sentiment. It's always a pity to lose a great fighter who has one bad day." 

"A fighter who loses is a problem with the trainer, and one bad day could mean millions lost for the house," Master Jung said. The rabbit returned with drinks, handing Master Jung's his first and then offering the other drink to YunHo. "A fighter that loses deserves whatever punishment they receive, even if that includes death. Better to cull out the weak ones than to continue to pamper signs that have outlived their usefulness."

YunHo nodded in polite thanks to the rabbit as he took his drink; anything more than that would draw his father's ire for them both. "That is where our opinions differ, father."

His attention was caught by KyuHyun jumping up onto the platform again in the arena below, getting ready to announce the next match.

"What an intense opening to our semi-finals! Our workers have the ring back in top shape for the next match, who wants to see the two remaining fighters of our final four?!" The crowd roared in response. 

"This should be interesting," Master Jung said, distracted for the time being and focusing on the arena. "Your green dragon had better live up to the Jung house name YunHo. Being beaten by a Kim tiger is not an option."

YunHo didn't reply, watching the snake walk around the arena and getting the crowd to roar louder and louder.

"And let's hear it for our remaining fighters! From the Jung house, JungMin the dragon!"

Grinning widely, JungMin climbed out of the viewing pit and unfurled his wings, flying to his spot on the platform. He landed nimbly on his feet, wings folding up again behind him as his tail lashed at the ground behind him.

"And his opponent, from the Kim house, HyunJoong the tiger!" 

Rolling his eyes at how flashy the dragon was being, HyunJoong jumped out of the pit, landing nimbly on his feet and strolling towards the arena. Unlike the dragon, he didn't need to rely on his animal form to make an entrance. Reaching the platform, he hopped on and strode around, looking around the stands. The cheers were split between himself and the dragon, both having become crowd favorites in the series.

Rolling his neck to release some of the tension, HyunJoong watched the dragon warily, pacing back and forth in his corner of the platform. He wanted the snake to just shut up so they could get on with it.

JungMin smirked at the tiger, bouncing lightly on his feet. He'd enjoy wiping that look off the tiger's face.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are both fighters ready?" KyuHyun asked loudly, drawing out the start a little to increase the tension. "And _begin!_ " 

HyunJoong's eyes narrowed as his stance lowered when the snake called to start. After having watched JungMin fight, he knew the dragon relied a lot on his wings and flight. An advantage for the dragon, but it didn't mean HyunJoong couldn't use it to his own advantage. Especially when it left the dragon's defenses open in a way HyunJoong knew how to exploit. "Come on scales for brains, let's see what you're really made of, or if you're just all mouth."

"Look who's talking furball!" JungMin darted forward, ready to bring the fight to the other man. He wasn't stupid, he'd been watching how the tiger fought and knew he was good. But he wasn't perfect. Right when he was about to deal a finishing blow, he hesitated. It wasn't enough for those louts who fought him before to take advantage of, but it would give JungMin the opportunity he needed.

JungMin didn't hesitate with anything. He made a decision and took it, because second-guessing could mean death.

Faking to one side, JungMin lashed out with his fist and his spiked tail at the same time. 

Anticipating the fake, HyunJoong rolled to the side, sweeping out with his foot to catch the back of JungMin's knee. Knowing JungMin would use his wings for balance, HyunJoong grabbed one of the dragon's wings and yanked hard to topple him over.

With a yelp the dragon went onto his back, something that was always painful with his wings. At the same time, he saw an opening; so the tiger was expecting he wouldn't be able to follow through because he couldn't move his wings?

Ignoring the fact his wings were going to be bruised and scraped later, JungMin used his arms and tail to push up his lower body and smash his heel squarely into the tiger's chin. 

Head snapping back, HyunJoong stumbled a little close to the edge. Wiping at his mouth, there was a trickle of blood from where he'd bit his lip accidentally. Eyes narrowing as they turned golden, HyunJoong lowered down into a crouch, ears back and tail slashing irritably behind him, metal claws digging into the stone platform. "Get up and face me dragon!"

JungMin had flipped himself back onto his feet once HyunJoong was away from him, crouching with his wings half-folded behind them; the smash into the platform had hurt. "Stop running away, kitty-cat!" KyuHyun was doing commentary from a safe distance, but he was paying the snake no attention, red eyes focused on his opponent. 

"As if I would run away from the likes of you!" HyunJoong growled, lips curled back into a snarl to reveal his sharp incisor teeth. Bounding forward using his back legs like a spring, he slashed the air with his claws in a downward motion.

JungMin's wings flared again at the last second, the dragon pumping them hard to jump right the attacking tiger, stomping down on HyunJoong's back. He'd curled his wings back in the second he didn't need them anymore, wary to present them as a target. "Right, that would be too smart for you!" Touching down, he whirled around fast enough to lash at the tiger with his spiked tail. 

Nearly faceplanting when JungMin launched off his back, HyunJoong tucked in his head and rolled forward on the platform. Coming up a second later, he turned just in time to see the tail coming. It took just a second, a flick of his head to steel up his skin. Not even trying to dodge the tail, he caught it in both hands, ignoring how harshly the spikes were digging into his skin. "You're just going to keep running your mouth, even after I whip your ass aren't you?" he sneered, securing his grip on the dragon's tail and pulling sharply.

Yelping as he was dragged backwards, JungMin folded his wings up tighter in case the tiger made a move to put a hole in them. He dug his fingers and shoes into the platform to gain back control and get himself turned around. He couldn't completely, the angle was too awkward, but he could see the hands gripping his tail at least.

He drew in a quick breath as if to retort, and blew a stream of fire at the hands holding his tail. Metal-covered or not, intense heat would hurt, and he'd singed himself before anyways. He yanked back on his tail at the same time. 

Making a cry of pain at the heat, HyunJoong released the dragon's tail and shook his smarting hands. "Can't even fight me without resorting to cheap tricks, you're a disgrace dragon!" he snapped, running forward and lashing out while JungMin was still getting his footing.

JungMin stumbled back, wings unfurling to help him balance. He didn't make it away completely unscathed, long strips of blood appearing on his arm. "Would you look at that, a circus clown with a superiority complex!" And he blew a stream of fire at HyunJoong again. 

Something snapped in the tiger, the clown remark putting him over the edge. Covering his face with his arms, HyunJoong lunged forward to catch the dragon off guard, tackling him around the middle. He didn't take into account just how close JungMin had been standing to the edge of the platform though, and the both went tumbling off the platform into the dirt. Not caring in the least, HyunJoong sat up when they'd landed, pinning JungMin down by sitting on him and punching him squarely in the jaw.

Yelping as he hit dirt and his wings were crushed beneath him, JungMin's head snapped to one side with the punch before he snarled, bucking to get the tiger off of him and returning the punch.

"Time! The match is over!" KyuHyun yelled. When neither fighter seemed to notice him, the snake stomped down on the dirt ground. The ground underneath dragon and tiger surged upwards into a sharp point, separating both fighters as they slid down opposite sides of the thick wall that had appeared. 

Panting heavily, HyunJoong let out an uncharacteristic roar of dismay that his quarry had been taken from him. He nearly rounded on the snake when the guards appeared to restrain both the fighters. "This isn't over, dragon!" HyunJoong called loudly, struggling against the guards hold as he was led off the field.

JungMin struggled against the guard when he heard the tiger, growling in frustration. He was lead off in the opposite direction to get his injuries looked after.

Watching them go, KyuHyun hopped back onto the platform. "Well, that was exciting! For the outcome of that match, we are waiting for a decision by the judges." He turned his gaze towards the commentator's box.

YunHo frowned lightly. He had a suspicion he knew what the outcome was going to be. It was going to be murder getting those two to practice on the same field now, he noted with an inward sigh.

Then there was his father to deal with, but he'd deal with it one step at a time. 

"What an embarrassment," Master Jung scowled, shaking his head. "This is what happens when you coddle the slaves YunHo, no restraint and they do as they please. This never would have happened if I was training that dragon."

Anything further the man was going to say was cut off when the games commissioner emerged onto the balcony. "Your attention please!" Zhou Mi raised his hands, waiting for the noise of the crowd to die down before speaking again. "Due to the actions of the Kim tiger and Jung dragon once the match was over, it has been decided that the match was a draw, and as such, the Kim rabbit has been declared the winner by default. Congratulations, KyuJong! The first rabbit to ever win the pre-tournament!"

Sitting quietly in the back as his side was being patched up, KyuJong squeaked in surprise. _What?!_

Next thing he knew he was being pulled up once the bandages around his waist were secured, bloodied shirt pulled down again as he was dragged towards the arena. Gathering his feet under himself properly before he could land on his face, he was pushed out of the viewing pit and into the arena. Blinking repeatedly at the sudden sunlight, he hesitantly stepped over to where KyuHyun was up on the platform, wary to get near the snake but not sure what else he was supposed to do.

"A round of applause for the Kim house and their rabbit fighter!" KyuHyun called to loud roars. 

"The games get worse every year, if a _rabbit_ can win," Master Jung huffed, getting to his feet. "You've disappointed me YunHo, that dragon is weak and needs to be put down. He is a _disgrace_ to the Jung name. If you'll excuse me, I need to go have a word with that asshole sign lover we have for a games commissioner. Come along rabbit," Master Jung turned on heel and marched from the room, slamming the door open. The rabbit flinched noticeably, making a hasty bow to YunHo and scurrying after Master Jung.

RyeoWook, ears and tail out again, popped his head into the room. "You okay sir?" he asked quietly once the door was closed, padding closer to him.

YunHo quirked a tired smile at RyeoWook once his father was gone. "Nothing I wasn't expecting." He knew his father wouldn't get anywhere talking to Zhou Mi, but if it kept him off YunHo's back for a while he could argue as long as he liked. YunHo found the man far more of a disgrace than JungMin, if he couldn't even acknowledge when they lost. "How crazy are things out there?" 

"Uh...a little insane, to put it mildly," RyeoWook said, grinning cheesily. "KyuJong really won huh? I bet Master Kim is giddy right now. I was watching the camera feed out in the hall, what a crazy match. Should we go find YoungSaeng now, before HyungJoon drags him all over creation?"

"That would be a good idea, and I'd like to congratulate him before the masses start trying to suck up to the new winner," YunHo chuckled softly, standing. "JungMin performed well, much better than I was expecting for a green dragon against a tournament-winning tiger. I'll just have to make sure he understands to watch that temper in the future." Fighting once the match was over was against the rules, though being socked in the jaw had probably driven that right out of the dragon's mind. 

"They might still be in his box, Master Kim said he was going to stay through the end of the matches so you could get YoungSaeng, but he's probably too excited to think clearly right now," RyeoWook said, waiting at the door. "I'll make sure to keep any press off your back. They're going to be talking about that match for a long time."

"Much appreciated," YunHo nodded with a tight smile, walking to the door. He appeared calm, but all the while he was thinking about what would have to be improved in training. JungMin had done well, for sure, but it wasn't enough if YunHo was going to surpass his father.

Stepping out of the room, he headed in the direction of HyungJoon's box. As soon as they stepped into the public area, reporters swarmed, YunHo shrugging them off until RyeoWook forced a path for them. He strode across the space and into the private hallway of more viewing boxes.

Finding HyungJoon's, YunHo knocked lightly. 

The door swung open, a jubilant looking HyungJoon on the other side. "Oh my god, YunHo, he won! He won!" he said, launching himself at the older man in a hug. YoungSaeng was still seated in the chair he'd been watching the match at, looking harried.

"That's all he's said since the announcement," the snake said with a sigh.

Chuckling and patting HyungJoon's back lightly, YunHo steered the younger man back inside the room and closed the door once RyeoWook was in as well, lest anyone see them in the hallways. "Congratulations," he smiled, nodding to YoungSaeng lightly over HyungJoon's shoulder. "Looks like your luck is going just fine." 

"I know! I think things have finally turned around, he won!" HyungJoon said, bouncing around the room. "I need to go see him, right now."

"The crowds are terrible out there, press is swarming the VIP boxes," RyeoWook said, shaking his head. "They'll be bringing him to the commissioners box first anyway, so you should head that way."

"Really? Oh, okay, I haven't ever had to do this before, I've never had a fighter win," HyungJoon said, looking at the three. "I'm going to take a guess your father wasn't pleased about the end of that match, was he."

"No, he's already told me to get rid of the dragon," YunHo said wryly. "Which I'm not doing, the dragon shows a lot of promise. You might want to work on your tiger's temper a little, or we're going to have an interesting time getting them to practice on the same field." 

"Yeah... definitely," HyungJoon nodded, sobering a little. "Maybe we should just strap them down into chairs and lock them in a room together until they get their problems sorted out. We'll be lucky if we don't get fined for them fighting after the match ended."

"That was minor enough to avoid a fine," YunHo shook his head. "And forcing them in the same room might just make them want to kill each other more."

After a moment he chuckled softly, clapping the younger man's shoulder lightly. "We can worry about that when we're back home, you should go find your rabbit." 

"Right, rabbit!" HyungJoon nodded eagerly. "We can figure out what to do on the plane ride home, if you're still going to let us on with you after winning," he said with a grin, hopping towards the door in excitement.

"I'll escort him to the commissioner sir, are you going to need escort back to the hotel to keep the press off of you?" RyeoWook asked, following HyungJoon slowly to the door.

"No, I'll get one of the tournament workers to help, it's their job anyways," YunHo shook his head, stepping to the door as well. "Let's go YoungSaeng." 

"Okay, I'll meet you back at the hotel then sir," RyeoWook said, blinking when HyungJoon disappeared out the door, going to the wrong way down the hall. He sighed heavily and rushed out after him.

"Well, you're still in one piece," YoungSaeng said, sidling up next to YunHo and looking up at him. "I'm sorry I abandoned you and left you alone with your father."

"It's fine, I'd rather have spared you from that," YunHo shook his head, smiling down softly at YoungSaeng. "Let's head back...maybe one of the more discreet paths just in case. I told him you were still in the room." 

"I doubt he'll go looking for me, but we can take the servants elevator down," YoungSaeng said, returning the smile as they headed from the room.

Keeping up with HyungJoon was kind of like herding cats, and RyeoWook did his best to keep the press out of his way, but the young master was far too excited to pay the rat any mind. Eventually they made it to the commissioners box where they were greeted by game organizers who congratulated HyungJoon on the win. RyeoWook waited outside while HyungJoon stepped inside.

HyungJoon eyes searched and found KyuJong first, smiling broadly at the rabbit. It was only the sharp words from Zhou Mi that made him remember where he was and how he was to behave towards his slave.

"Congratulations, Master Kim," Zhou Mi said, his smile bright and a knowing look said he knew exactly what HyungJoon wanted to do right at that moment.

"Thank you sir," HyungJoon bowed politely, his eyes going back to KyuJong again.

"KuiXian, have everyone escorted from the room please," Zhou Mi said, taking a seat at his desk.

"Yes sir," KyuHyun nodded, stepping forward. "Thank you for your time game masters, if you could follow me for refreshments," he bowed to the game organizers and ushering them politely out of the room. The snake directed them to the reception room at the other end of the hallway before returning, closing the door behind him.

KyuJong smiled widely at HyungJoon, though he looked more than a little lost (and wary of KyuHyun), ears flopping over his shoulders. Both his cheek and side had been dressed properly, but it was still painful despite the painkillers. 

"Well go on, congratulate him," Zhou Mi said, rolling his eyes at how HyungJoon was wiggling excitedly. The young master didn't need to be told twice, being mindful of the injuries he wrapped his arms around KyuJong's shoulders and held him tight. 

"So, so, _so_ proud of you right now Kyu," HyungJoon murmured into his ear.

Perking up at the hug, KyuJong happily wrapped his arms around the younger man in return, pink with joy. "I told you I wouldn't let you down master."

"They're cute, aren't they," KyuHyun grinned, taking up his position beside Zhou Mi's desk. "Sappy too." 

"They are not sappy, you think any hint of affection is sappy," Zhou Mi huffed, tweaking KyuHyun's side.

HyungJoon wasn't paying attention to the banter, pulling back a little to look into KyuJong's eyes. "And you didn't, and never will," he said, cupping one bandaged cheek lightly. "I was so worried about you, and now I'm glad I don't have to worry about you again, because you are not going on to the real tournament Kyu."

"He has to," Zhou Mi interrupted. "At least one round. The winner of the pretournament is automatically advanced to the second round of Decerto. You should know this HyungJoon."

"I... I forgot," HyungJoon pouted at KyuJong, then turned to look at the games commissioner again. "Can't I forfeit? I'll gladly pay the fine."

Zhou Mi frowned, looking at KyuHyun and then at HyungJoon again. "I'll look at the rules again, but it's never happened before barring severe injury or death. No one _chooses_ to pull their best fighter out of the tournament."

"Yeah, I think he'll have to go," KyuHyun nodded. "It's not a matter of paying fines really, people will want to see the rabbit fighter again."

KyuJong had expected as much, having seen a lot of tournaments. He pulled back from HyungJoon a little, giving the younger man a reassuring smile. "I'll practice a lot so I'm ready, so I can protect the Kim house's name." 

HyungJoon sighed, but conceded defeat. It wasn't like there was much he could do if the games commissioner was telling him no. "Alright alright, but no getting hurt, you promised," he said before turning to Zhou Mi.

"Well now that that's settled, here are your winnings for the tournament," the commissioner said, pulling out an envelope from his desk drawer and handing it out to HyungJoon. "Congratulations again, and congratulations to you as well KyuJong. It's a historical day."

KyuJong bowed deeply from his waist to show respect for the commissioner, managing not to wince at how it pulled on his injury.

"There's refreshments across the hall, as well as workers if you want to be escorted out," KyuHyun said. "Which would probably be safest until the reporters stop swarming." 

"Thank you," HyungJoon said, bowing as well. "Let's go Kyu," he said, putting his around the sign's shoulders and walking with him slowly out of the room. "How are your injuries? I couldn't tell how bad they were from the box," he asked softly.

"If I don't move too suddenly then they're fine," KyuJong said evasively, smiled happily to himself. Just the feeling of HyungJoon's arm around his shoulders was worth it. "Signs heal fast, I'll be fine in a few days. Did you have fun dodging reporters, sir?" 

"Honestly I didn't even notice them," HyungJoon said as they left the room. RyeoWook was still waiting outside. "RyeoWook here is very good at getting rid of them."

"Kind of used to it," the rat said with a grin. "Heading back to the hotel now? I can have your winnings from the bets brought to your room."

"Yes, thank you RyeoWook," HyungJoon nodded. Taking YunHo's suggestion, HyungJoon had signed off on RyeoWook picking up his winnings after the first day, the reports likely to swarm the area outside of the money cage. "I hope you don't mind Kyu, but you'll be staying with me tonight in the room."

"I don't mind sir," KyuJong flushed deeply, sticking close to HyungJoon. Still... "Master, maybe...shouldn't you let go of me while we're out in public?" They'd be swarmed in a few seconds. 

"Hm? Oh! Yeah, you're right," HyungJoon said sheepishly, pulling his arm away and walking slightly in front of KyuJong. With RyeoWook in front of him, he didn't see the pained expression on the rat's face. It seemed his master wasn't the only one who was being overly sappy and romantic.

The corridor they followed emptied out into the main entrance lobby, hundreds of people pressing to get out of the colosseum, and that included reporters. One person saw them first, then a couple dozen were scurrying up the stairs towards them, lights flashing from cameras and everyone talking at once. Luckily RyeoWook was good at what he did, making sure all eyes were on him as HyungJoon and KyuJong quickly disappeared into a hallway to the elevators.

The elevator took them down to a private access hallway and a door where they could slip out and make it across the street without anyone seeing. Luckily the hotel had tightened security and wouldn't let any press in, HyungJoon and KyuJong pushing in through the crowd to get inside and up to the hotel room.

KyuJong didn't relax until they were in the lift to the guest's floor, not enjoying the attention at all. There were just too many people, and too many loud voices. At least no one had tried grabbing him this time, wary of the rabbit who could fight.

A minute later they were in HyungJoon's room again, KyuJong lightly closing the door behind them. 

"Well I'm glad to be done with all that," HyungJoon said with a sigh, sitting down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. "Are you okay? Really? Can I look at your wounds at least? We'll have to make sure you're looked at again before we leave tomorrow."

KyuJong couldn't help but smile at the concern, slipping out of his shoes and padding over. He hesitated to sit down on the clean bed, still covered in grime from the arena, but he slowly sat down next to HyungJoon. "I guess you can look at them? They were patched up pretty well though, stitches and everything." 

"I just want to see," HyungJoon said, shifting a little so he could look properly, pushing up on KyuJong's shirt and peeking around the bandages. "That looks awful Kyu, you need me to get you anything? More painkillers?"

"It's okay," KyuJong shook his head. "Anymore painkillers and I'll fall asleep." He didn't want to fall asleep, just wanted to soak in the feeling of being beside HyungJoon again. He leaned slightly to one side to rest his head against HyungJoon's shoulder. 

Smiling a little at that, HyungJoon put his arm around KyuJong's shoulder and kissed the top of his head. He tried not to make it obvious when he sniffed the rabbit's hair. "Hmm.. I think though, we should see about getting you washed up."

KyuJong promptly turned bright pink, of course hearing the small sniff right next to his ears. "Y-yes, I'm sorry for getting the bed cover dirty, I'll go shower right away." He got back to his feet, scurrying to get something to change into. 

HyungJoon blinked at him going. "I didn't mean it like that, you didn't get anything dirty. You need any help with those bandages or anything?"

"No, I should be fine, there's fresh bandages in the bathroom I can use. Did you need me to do anything for you first?" KyuJong berated himself mentally for not asking sooner. 

"For me? No, I'm fine," HyungJoon said, getting to his feet. "You're not going to be able to put those bandages on yourself, when you're done with getting cleaned up I'll help you."

"...If you're sure," KyuJong gave in after a moment, knowing HyungJoon wasn't going to change his mind. "I'll be quick then," he smiled at his master before heading into the bathroom with a change of clothes, clothing the door lightly. He leaned against it for a moment, breathing slowly to calm both his heart and the fire in his side. 

While KyuJong was in the bathroom, RyeoWook had dropped off the winnings, another pile of money to add to the collection. Before they left, he would have to make sure to have the hotel put it in his bank account. There was no way he'd be able to carry all this money home. Relaxing on the bed as he waited for KyuJong, HyungJoon thought about the day, and mostly on what he was going to do about the tiger and his temper regarding the dragon. That was a mess he didn't want to deal with at all.

Managing to get rid of his ears and tail so he didn't get water lodged in his fur, KyuJong cleaned off all the blood and grime from the arena, glad that he was done with that. At least for now. He'd been scared out of his wits, but it had been worth it, right? HyungJoon was happy, and their house was out of danger. Their home was safe.

Yes, it was worth it, he decided as he finished cleaning up and dried off, wincing at the pull on his side. He was still bleeding, he noted with a small pout. Stubborn to let HyungJoon have to deal with his injury, KyuJong managed to get the bandages around his side by himself, even if it wasn't the best job ever. His cheek was less of an issue to fix again.

Hair still damp, he opened the door and stepped back into the other room, blinking at seeing HyungJoon lying down. "Are you tired?" 

"Me?" HyungJoon tilted his head to look at him. "No, just relaxing. I bet you're exhausted though, and I thought I told you I was going to do that for you," he pointed at the bandaged side. "You have got to be the most stubborn rabbit I have ever met," he said, sitting up.

"It's...not nice to look at, I was able to fix it so it's okay," KyuJong pouted a little, seeing HyungJoon was going to redo the bandages anyways. He didn't want his master to have to look at the stitches and blood. 

"It's already bunching up and the tape is coming off," HyungJoon said with a sigh. "Lay down, let me fix it," he pointed at the bed, going to the bathroom to get more tape.

"Yes sir," KyuJong's shoulders drooped as he padded over to the bed to do as told, lying down. 

Coming back out with the roll of tape and a bit more gauze just in case, HyungJoon sat down on the bed next to him and slowly started to peel off the hasty tape job. "I know you don't like it when I try to help you, but if it was me that was hurt you'd be doing the same, and worse," HyungJoon said, checking the gauze and slowly smoothing it down to retape.

"..." KyuJong pouted a little more, knowing HyungJoon was right. "But that's you," he mumbled, looking up at the ceiling. 

"So? Whether you like it or not Kyu, I care about you just as much as you care about me," HyungJoon said, tearing off the tape and smoothing it down. "I don't want you hurt either, and I'm going to make sure you stay unharmed, okay?"

Hearing HyungJoon voice such things had always made KyuJong unbearably happy, and even now when he was feeling all weird from the painkillers and blood loss, a soft smile curled his lips. "That means a lot to me," he whispered, wishing he could tell HyungJoon just how much. Even if HyungJoon couldn't protect him, because no one could protect a fighter really, the thought was worth so much more to him. 

"I'm glad, because you mean a lot to me," HyungJoon said, finishing and leaning over him. "I bet you are exhausted, want me to tuck you in? Or do you want to get something to eat first."

KyuJong blinked up at him, flushing a little at the proximity. "What do you want to do, HyungJoon?" he asked, looking in the human's eyes. "I'm happy with anything." 

"How about a little of this," HyungJoon murmured, leaning down to gently brush his lips over KyuJong's. "And then some sleep, we'll have a big breakfast in the morning, how does that sound?"

The rabbit's smile widened in joy at the kiss, and he nodded a little. "Sounds amazing to me," he replied softly, one hand reaching up and cupping HyungJoon's cheek lightly. He gave himself a moment to wonder just how this had happened, that he could finally be close to his master like this, before he drew the younger man down into another kiss. 

Being careful of KyuJong's injuries, HyungJoon let the kiss drag on, keeping it light and not pushing too far before he pulled back. "Let's get you comfortable," he murmured, pulling back the covers so KyuJong could scoot up under them as he got undressed and ready for bed. Turning out the lights, he climbed in to snuggle up against KyuJong's good side. "I'll try not to hug you too tightly in my sleep."

"Thank you," KyuJong smiled, though he didn't mind hugging. He tried to turn a little to curl up beside HyungJoon as much as he could before it started to hurt. "Sleep well," he whispered, feeling exhausted but content. 

"You too," HyungJoon murmured, kissing the side of his head and closing his eyes. It would be another month before he had to worry about KyuJong being in the ring again, and he would make sure to spend as much time with the rabbit, whether it be training, or alone. He couldn't bear the idea of being apart from him now.

YunHo closed the door behind himself and YoungSaeng as they stepped into the guest room, relaxing a little since there had been no sign of his father on the way back. Doubtless he was still trying to speak with Zhou Mi, which wouldn't go anywhere.

He felt pity for the female rabbit slave he had around, but it was all he could do to keep YoungSaeng away from him. He couldn't protect them all, no matter how much he wanted to. And now he'd have to keep his father from making an 'executive' decision and putting JungMin down.

"We'll be heading back in the morning, once everyone's rested," he said, slipping out of his shoes and going to look out the window at the mass of reporters in the streets below. 

YoungSaeng nodded, padding over to the bed to sit down with a sigh. Back to home, his virtual prison. At least he had been able to spend a little time out in the city during the week, YunHo having taken him to a few different sites around them, including a bazaar where he'd bought the snake a bracelet. It was a simple thing, a piece of worked gold that had a snake etched into it. YoungSaeng had liked it, though he knew he would never be able to wear such jewelry without his master's approval, so it was tucked safely in with YunHo's luggage.

"I hope the master hasn't decided to join us for the trip home," the snake said quietly, playing with the buttons on his shirt to take it off. "Do you think he'll be even making any more trips back to the house now?" 

"It's hard to say," YunHo murmured. "Maybe just to make our lives miserable." He wouldn't put it past his father. "He'll be trying to take back the house from me, certainly." 

"Even if you didn't win, you still did well in the standings," YoungSaeng said, looking over at YunHo, smiling sadly at the man's turned back. "Is there no one you could speak to about it? What about the games commissioner, he holds the licenses to the training houses right?"

"'Almost' has never been good enough, especially now that he's looking for any reason he can find to take over again," YunHo shook his head, looking over his shoulder at YoungSaeng. "And the games commissioner, even if I were to bother him with the matter, wouldn't be able to do anything because my father hasn't done anything out of line. Yet. He's perfectly within his rights to take the house back from me if I'm incompetent." 

Eyes dropping, YoungSaeng nodded and looked down at his hands. "I'm sorry, I don't know much about these things. I just wish there was something we could do... that you could do. If he takes back control... I doubt I'll be living long enough to worry about the next games."

YunHo's gaze saddened, and he stepped away from the window and towards the bed. "I won't let him take the house away from me," he said quietly, sitting down next to YoungSaeng. "JungMin did make it to the semi-finals, and wasn't the fighter to throw the first punch once out of the ring. It can be easily passed off as self-defense at that point. I'll have the main tournament to prove I can manage the house; if many of my fighters make it into the third tier, and JungMin does that well again, he will have nothing to say. He hasn't exactly won every single tournament year either." 

"I still worry YunHo, once he gets mind on something he doesn't let up," YoungSaeng said quietly. "No matter what we do, or how well the fighters do in the tournament, he's just not going to stop."

"I know," YunHo sighed, wrapping his arm loosely around YoungSaeng's waist. He knew his father. "I know. But I'm not going to let anything happen to this house, or you. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe." 

Leaning against YunHo, YoungSaeng closed his eyes, resting his cheek against the man's shoulder. "I often considered killing him in his sleep," YoungSaeng murmured softly. "Even if I was put to death for it, he wouldn't have been able to hurt anyone else."

"Don't get yourself put to death for his sake," YunHo shook his head, running his hand up and down YoungSaeng's side gently. "He's committed many crimes, and he'll answer to them before the end. As well as all the lives he's thoughtlessly thrown away." 

YoungSaeng sighed, looking up at YunHo with a sad smile. "I'm glad I didn't, otherwise I wouldn't be here." Lifting his hand, he cupped YunHo's cheek gently. "One day, I won't think of him anymore... help me forget YunHo."

Lips curling into a soft smile, YunHo kissed YoungSaeng's forehead. "One day," he whispered in return, looking down into YoungSaeng's eyes. He lowered his head a little, kissing the snake gently to help ward off the anxious thoughts. 

Eyes slipping closed again, YoungSaeng returned the kiss a little more firmly. The hand on YunHo's cheek slid to the back of YunHo's neck, fingers kneading gently into the skin. YunHo's kiss could always calm him, and he hoped the same was true for the older man. Anything to distract him from the reality of their lives, even for just a little while, was the least he could do.

Relaxing slowly into the kiss, YunHo's arms wrapped securely around the snake, gently pulling YoungSaeng closer. He didn't press for more, mindful of the younger man's limits, just enjoying the proximity and subtle taste of the other man. 

Shifting a little, YoungSaeng slid into YunHo's lap, knees pressed against the mattress as he straddled YunHo's legs. Arms winding around the man's neck, YoungSaeng continued the kiss, deepening it as it grew more heated. Becoming more comfortable with this was slow going, YoungSaeng not wanting to rush into this until he was sure he could handle it, and he silently thanked YunHo for being so patient. YunHo was a far cry from his father, a fact YoungSaeng was very grateful for.

Eyes closed as he broke the kiss slightly to breathe, YunHo returned after a moment. He let YoungSaeng have as much control over their actions as he wanted, sometimes teasingly pushing back, but never enough to alarm the snake or make him feel uncomfortable. One hand ran up and down YoungSaeng's back slowly, tracing along the line of YoungSaeng's spine. 

Sighing softly, YoungSaeng's lips parted as he pressed further. He did like kissing, liked the feeling of YunHo hold him and even if this didn't go beyond a little heavy petting, he was confident that YunHo wouldn't push him farther than he could go. Fingers wound into YunHo's shirt, pulling up on the fabric to take the man's shirt off. Even if he wasn't comfortable with being with YunHo completely, he could still take care of the older man.

Confused when he felt his shirt being pulled off, YunHo pulled back slightly after a few short kisses, looking into YoungSaeng's eyes. "We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with," he reminded the snake softly, fingers tucking locks of YoungSaeng's hair behind his ear. 

Smiling at that, YoungSaeng shook his head. "I'm not uncomfortable with you taking your clothes off, or me touching you and pleasuring you," he murmured, starting to pull the shirt up again. "I want to do this."

Looking down at the snake for a long moment, YunHo's lips quirked slightly before he kissed YoungSaeng's lips. "If you're sure." He let YoungSaeng pull his shirt up, pulling it off completely for him before securing his arms around YoungSaeng's waist again, kissing his jawline. 

YoungSaeng hummed an affirmation, smiling softly at the kisses. "It's the least I can do, YunHo," he murmured, running his hand down YunHo's chest and belly to press against the fabric of YunHo's pants.

Breath hitching, YunHo's eyes opened again at the snake's words. "YoungSaeng...you know you don't owe me anything," he tilted the snake's face up a little. "You don't have to do anything for me, especially if you think you're obligated to." 

"I know," YoungSaeng replied, giving YunHo a smile even as he worked on unbuttoning YunHo's pants. "I want to."

Looking into YoungSaeng's eyes to be sure he was telling the truth, YunHo stroked his thumb lightly over the other man's cheek. "Just making sure," he murmured before he caught YoungSaeng's lips again in another kiss. 

YoungSaeng returned the kiss, slowly pushing YunHo to lay back on the bed. Being with YunHo was something he wanted desperately, but he wasn't there yet, too many years of being forced and abused was hard to get over. This was something he could do though, as long as YunHo enjoyed it, then he was happy. He smiled down at YunHo as he helped the older man pull his pants off. 

What had started as a small crush when he was just a scared kid, had led to being here now together. YoungSaeng wasn't in doubt of how much he was in love with YunHo, but it wasn't something he could tell the older man, not yet.

*********************************************************19***********

They all traveled back to their manors the following day, the fighters except for KyuJong taking a ground transportation that would arrive a day later. Thankfully, YunHo's father didn't travel back with them, making the trip a little easier.

They had a month before the tournament began again, one more month to get ready. YunHo was lost in thought most of the ride back, going over what he had to do in his mind if he was going to keep his house protected from his father.

KyuJong only felt better when they stepped into the manor again, breathing in deeply. He resisted the temptation to run for the garden, turning to help bring his master's bags up to his room. "What do you have planned for the rest of the day, sir?" he asked, slinging the bags over his shoulders carefully. 

"Put those down," HyungJoon ignored the question, taking the bags from KyuJong. "You're in no condition to be doing lifting like that, and don't you dare argue with me," he said. "Tomorrow you and I are going to the auctions, see what they have for sale. I'm thinking a couple more slaves for the tournament."

Mouth open to protest as HyungJoon took the bags away again, KyuJong's shoulders slumped. "But I can work..." He focused on what HyungJoon was saying next. "That sounds like a good idea, maybe they have some that already have training." 

"We can hope, but the day after tournaments are usually the ones that didn't do so well in the preliminaries, but they can always get more training," HyungJoon said, starting up the stairs. "We'll see what's there, and if you want to work, go play in your garden instead of lugging heavy things around."

Blinking as he watched HyungJoon head upstairs, KyuJong hurried after him. "But, sir, is there anything I can do to help you? I can bring the bags up, they aren't that heavy...or would you like something to eat, or drink?" 

"If I want something to eat or drink, I'll go to the kitchens," HyungJoon said with a laugh. "Don't worry about me Kyu, I'll be fine," he said, glancing over his shoulder at him. "Go on Kyu, you deserve a night to yourself."

Stopping, KyuJong looked after him in confusion. "But what are you going to do?" If HyungJoon was just going to go work, then KyuJong would too, because he never felt right not doing anything when his master was busy. 

"I have some calls to make and some bills to pay," HyungJoon said, continuing up the stairs. "We can have dinner later Kyu, go play in the dirt."

"...yes sir," KyuJong said, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere if he kept arguing. And he was eager to go see the garden again after being around no plants for a whole week. But staying with HyungJoon hadn't been a bad thing either. He watched HyungJoon continue up the stairs for a moment before turning and heading back down.

He did pop into the kitchen quickly to make sure the chefs knew to prepare a great dinner for the young master before going outside, heading down towards the large gardens. Looking around for anyone else nearby, KyuJong kicked off his shoes and stepped over the knee-high fence to the gardens, walking through the cool earth to crouch down next to a batch of ferns. Instantly he felt much better. 

The only thing HyungJoon had omitted when telling KyuJong what his plans were was that he was going to keep an eye on the rabbit. Watching from his bedroom window, HyungJoon smiled fondly at seeing how relaxed KyuJong became when he was in the garden again. Keeping KyuJong happy was one thing he was going to make sure of, especially after how well the rabbit had performed in the ring; and all for him.

That afternoon HyungJoon spent the majority of his time calling of debtors and paying off the debts he had accumulated, the winnings from the tournament would go a long way to bring the house back up. As the afternoon turned to evening, HyungJoon frowned slightly at the message he received just before he left his office to join KyuJong for dinner.

KyuJong had spent the rest of the afternoon in the garden, tending to his plants and making sure they were strong, pulling out any weeds that had accumulated. He went around barefoot, watering the potted plants under the gazebo and around the manor before turning over the earth in the gardens. Then he carefully pruned off the few dead leaves that had gathered while he was gone, and touching the base of each plant and tree gently to check for disease.

He didn't even notice when it got dark, washing the dirt off his feet before tending to the apple trees. 

When HyungJoon arrived at the dining hall and there was no sign of KyuJong, he chuckled a little ruefully to himself. Trust the rabbit to get too enamored with his plants. Turning around, he headed out to the gardens, squinting in the dimming light, the garden lights not having come on yet. When he did eventually find the rabbit, he leaned up against a tree and watched him care for the trees. "Should we just have the bed pulled out here so you can sleep in the garden? I'm not sure I'd like that when it rains."

Jumping in surprise, KyuJong turned around to see HyungJoon there, nose twitching sheepishly. "I'm sorry...did you need anything?" There was a healthy tinge to his skin again, that had been pale from the blood loss. 

"No, was just missing my dinner date for tonight," HyungJoon said, pushing away from the tree and stepping closer. "The garden looks beautiful as always Kyu."

KyuJong's face heated up instantly. Date? "Thank you sir...it's nice being back out here again." The city was far too barren for him, the lack of earth under his feet and trees around him setting him on edge. 

"I can tell, you were not made for city life that's for sure," HyungJoon nodded. "You've got to be a little hungry by now though, let's go eat."

"Okay, I just need to clean up quickly," KyuJong nodded, looking at the dirt under his fingernails. He found his shoes quickly and pulled them back on again, following HyungJoon to the door. "I'll be right back," he bowed his head before scurrying off to wash his hands and forearms. 

HyungJoon nodded, watching him go before returning to the dining hall and taking his seat. The servants brought out their plates and he sat back to wait for KyuJong, going over some things in his head.

Careful to get rid of every speck of dirt from his skin and from under his fingernails, KyuJong washed up and cleaned up the marks of dirt from around the sink, making sure it was spotless again. Then he went to join HyungJoon in the dining hall, stepping into the room. "How was your afternoon, sir?" 

"Good... mostly," HyungJoon said, starting to eat when KyuJong sat down. "Senator Kang sent me a congratulations message on winning the tournament. He wants to set up a meeting with our lawyers to go over the marriage contract," he said sullenly.

"Oh," KyuJong deflated a little. The marriage, right. He ate his salad slowly. "You must have impressed them, hopefully they'll be more pleasant now." 

"Hope, but I doubt it," HyungJoon said. "I'll want you to go with me of course."

"Yes sir," KyuJong ducked his head, squashing the pain in his chest as he was reminded that even if they kissed and slept together, HyungJoon wasn't really his. "When is the meeting?" 

"Next week, shouldn't take more than a few days," HyungJoon said, watching KyuJong with an unreadable expression. "I'm sorry Kyu... I wish things were different, you must know that."

"I know," KyuJong lifted his head to smile a little at HyungJoon. "I just want you to be happy master, that's all." 

"Yeah... you and me both," HyungJoon sighed. "That's not till next week though, and we can enjoy our time before that, right?"

"Right," KyuJong nodded, continuing to eat slowly. There was no point in dwelling on it, he'd only depress himself further. "If we're going to the auctions tomorrow, are we resuming training the day after?" 

"Yeah, I'd like their training to start tomorrow but there isn't much I can do," HyungJoon said, picking at his food. "Would you do me a favor Kyu? I'm not sure what to do about the tiger right now and his actions during the last match, stress to him the importance of keeping a hold on his temper."

"I can speak with him about it," KyuJong nodded, frowning lightly as he thought of HyunJoong. The tiger _really_ didn't like the Jung dragon. "Maybe I can try and impress upon him _not_ doing anything rash on the practice field." 

"Anything you think would help," HyungJoon said. "Because he needs to realize that it's better for you to be chastising him about something than for me to."

"He wouldn't like it if he had to be chastised by you," KyuJong shook his head, chuckling softly as he savored a tomato wedge that had been in his salad. "I'll do what I can. SungMin and the boar also did well." 

"They did, all my fighters did well," HyungJoon said, including KyuJong in that as he looked over at him. "I couldn't be happier about that."

Pinking slightly, KyuJong smiled down at his salad, moving pieces of lettuce around. "I'm happy that you're happy, sir." 

"We should probably sleep after we're done here," HyungJoon said, seeing as he was embarrassing KyuJong and changed the subject. "We'll have to head out first thing tomorrow again. I would have just stayed in the hotel, but I like my own bed just a little too much."

"The hotel was nice, but it's nicer here," KyuJong agreed, though he meant the manor overall. "Was there anything you needed me to do before the end of the night?" 

"No, everything's been taken care of Kyu," HyungJoon said, smiling at him. "I told you, you get to relax tonight, and I meant it. You're still healing after all."

"It doesn't hurt so much though, and I'm supposed to be helping you," KyuJong pouted a little, feeling lost without his usual duties. 

"You have helped me enough already," HyungJoon said gently. "What would happen if you weren't a slave anymore Kyu? What if they passed new laws and freed all the slaves... what would you do?"

"...?" KyuJong blinked in utter confusion at HyungJoon. "Why would they do that? Signs aren't like humans." He could see them maybe giving signs some rights, and protecting them from being killed, but the hope of being freed was too far-fetched. 

"No, but... it was one of the things I heard being said in the halls at the colosseum," HyungJoon said, his lips pursed. "They're drafting legislature about giving signs rights, possibly ending the games."

KyuJong swallowed thickly, feeling nerves in his stomach. "That's good, I guess? But then...what would happen to this house? What would happen to you?" 

"I have no idea," HyungJoon admitted, looking down at his plate. "That's why it's so controversial, the games bring in a lot of revenue. Thousands would be without jobs, and then what would happen to all those freed fighters? It's a good idea, and I like the idea of signs choosing their own fates, but it's a logistical nightmare."

"They wouldn't be able to do it," KyuJong said, watching his master. "Not with that many people affected. There's too much invested in the games." 

"But interest in the games is waning," HyungJoon said. "A third less people this year for the pre-tournament. That's a huge hit for profits. Eventually, the games could just end on their own, interest has been declining for the past decade or so. And now with some politicians wanting to give signs rights, more people are catching on to the idea that pitting signs against each other may not be that ethical."

"Eventually, but not now," KyuJong insisted, torn. On one hand, he was ecstatic that one day signs might be considered ordinary people, but on the other...what about HyungJoon? "You're still safe." 

"Am I?" HyungJoon sighed, finishing off his dinner and sitting back in his chair. "I was this close to have everything I have taken from me and the idea scared the shit out of me Kyu. It's not just a half baked idea in a few radicals minds about shutting down the games. I know you don't pay attention to politics Kyu, but it's becoming a very popular idea among the aristocracy. It's becoming socially acceptable to free your slaves. Maybe they won't close the games now, but there's no telling what will happen next year, or five years from now."

KyuJong stopped eating as well, stomach unsettled at the train of conversation. "But, what are we going to do then sir? If they close the games, we'll have to find some other line of business to go. All the houses will." 

"I don't know, I don't have anything else," HyungJoon said, rubbing at his forehead. "Maybe we should just run away and become farmers or something. That's about the best I can come up with right now."

Making sure none of the servants were in the room, KyuJong got up and went to HyungJoon's seat, crouching down beside him and covering his master's hand. "If that does happen, and they stop the games, we'll find a new business," he said determinedly. He wasn't going to let HyungJoon down. 

Looking down at the hand on his own, HyungJoon twisted his hand around to lace his fingers together with KyuJong's. "You're the only one who's ever believed in me Kyu, completely. I'll never be able to repay you for that unrelenting devotion."

"I already have what I want, sir," KyuJong looked up at him. "To stay by your side always and see you smile." 

Cupping KyuJong's cheek lightly with his free hand, HyungJoon leaned down to brush his lips over KyuJong's. "I will always smile, especially if you are there," he murmured softly.

Returning the chaste kiss, KyuJong's lips curled into a gentle smile. "Then I'll always be here," he returned, eyes half-open. He was never leaving HyungJoon, no matter what happened. 

"Wasn't planning on letting you leave," HyungJoon replied, giving him another soft kiss. "Time for bed I think, after we change your bandages."

"Okay," KyuJong nodded, smiling at him. "...You're not gonna let me fix my own bandages, are you." 

"Ah you're catching on," HyungJoon chuckled, tweaking KyuJong's nose a little as he rose up out of his chair, holding out his hands to help KyuJong up.

Yelping at the tweak, KyuJong's nose twitched for a moment before he took HyungJoon's hands with a wide smile, standing up. "But I _can_ do them myself." 

"I don't understand your point," HyungJoon said, tilting his head to the side. "Just because you can, doesn't mean you have to. Besides, I like looking at your body," he said with a grin, pulling KyuJong to the stairs.

The rabbit's ears poked back out as he staggered slightly, following along behind HyungJoon with a bright-red face. "Why do you say things like that..." 

"Because it's true?" HyungJoon replied, glancing over at him, letting go of his hand to put an arm around KyuJong's waist. "It's okay to admit to being attracted to someone you know."

KyuJong flushed, looking away. _But you're getting married_ , he wanted to say, but it would do no good. And he'd rather enjoy what little time he had with HyungJoon. "But where anyone could hear..." 

"Are you embarrassed about what we do?" HyungJoon stopped, looking at KyuJong with a furrowed brow. "Why is it a bad thing for the servants to hear? I'm allowed to be with my slave in any manner I wish and no one is going to look at me twice for it. You seem the one who has a problem with it, and if you do, tell me now."

"Huh?" KyuJong stopped as well, blinking at HyungJoon in confusion. "No, I don't have any problem with it. I just – I don't want...the servants to lose respect for you, or spread stories, if you behaved like I was a bedwarmer then they wouldn't notice, but you're very affectionate and – and I don't want it to hurt you..." 

"It's not going to hurt me any Kyu, and I want you to stop worrying about how other people are going to view me. All I care about is being happy, and you make me happy," HyungJoon said. "If you're that worried about me though, maybe we should just stop, and go back to being how we were. Just master and slave, nothing more."

The rabbit's eyes widened slightly in hurt at the suggestion, swallowing painfully. On one hand he knew it was the smart thing to do, before he could get anymore invested in this, and lose HyungJoon to that woman. He should back off while HyungJoon was still unaware of how strong his feelings were. But the mere thought of doing so hurt so much. Maybe he was already in too far deep. "I didn't mean...I didn't mean that," he shook his head hard, shaking. "I don't want to stop, please don't say that." 

Sighing a little when he saw KyuJong was shaking, HyungJoon took both of the rabbits hands in his own. "I don't want to stop either, and I'm sorry I suggested it but please don't question my decisions again."

Ducking his head in response to HyungJoon's order, KyuJong took it to heart, as he took everything HyungJoon said to heart. "Yes master." 

"No," HyungJoon shook his head, tucking his fingers under KyuJong's chin and lifting his head up to look into the rabbits eyes. "That's not an order, or a command Kyu, that's one man's plea to another. When we're together, like this," he murmured, his voice dropping and putting an arm around KyuJong's waist to draw him close, "I'm not your master, I'm just Joon."

The rabbit wavered a little, meeting HyungJoon's eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered, head all confused and not sure what to think. The only thing that stayed consistent was that he never wanted to let HyungJoon go. Wrapping his arms around the younger man, he hugged him tightly with complete disregard for his injuries, burying his face in HyungJoon's shoulder. 

"It's okay, you don't have to apologize," HyungJoon whispered in KyuJong's ear, holding him close. "I'm sorry too, for making this so confusing and hard on you."

KyuJong shut his eyes tightly, wanting to just ignore the entire world for a bit. "I just don't want you to be hurt," he whispered.

And he didn't want to be hurt either, but that seemed to be happening no matter what, so he was going to take what he could get. 

"It'll be fine Kyu, don't worry," HyungJoon replied, hoping he was right about that. He had no way of knowing if what they were doing would have any consequences, but at that moment he didn't care. He would take KyuJong over any girl in the world, it was just hard to admit that considering his position in society.

Pulling back after a moment, HyungJoon smiled softly at the rabbit. "Let's go to bed, we've got a busy day again tomorrow."

Nodding, KyuJong pulled his lips into a smile in return. "Okay..." He stepped back out of HyungJoon's embrace reluctantly before heading towards the stairs. "Did you want a massage?" 

"No, I don't think I need one tonight," HyungJoon said, following him up the stairs. "Would you like one?"

Blinking in surprise – HyungJoon had never turned down a massage before – KyuJong flushed and shook his head. "No, I'm fine..." HyungJoon pampered him enough. 

"You sure?" HyungJoon pestered him, hopping up the steps and grinning cheekily at him. "I'm sure you could use a massage after all that fighting."

Hurrying to catch up, KyuJong blinked at HyungJoon in lost confusion. "But I...what about yourself," he protested, a little overwhelmed. 

"What about me? I wasn't the one fighting," HyungJoon blinked at him, taking KyuJong's hands and walking backwards towards his bedroom door.

KyuJong's ears twitched repeatedly as he tried to think of a way to reverse the situation, not because he didn't like the idea of a massage, but because he was used to being the one _giving_ the massage. "But you...did hard work this afternoon, you usually like massages after or you don't sleep." 

"I pushed papers around my desk Kyu, that's not hard work," HyungJoon replied, stopping at the door and opening it, continuing to lead KyuJong in. "Besides, I'm not that stressed out anymore thanks to you, so I don't need a massage tonight."

"Are you sure?" KyuJong followed HyungJoon into the room, still looking lost; he wasn't used to being pampered like this. 

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't sure," HyungJoon said, stopping at the edge of the bed and pulling KyuJong into a light kiss. "Let me take care of you tonight, since you singlehandedly saved this house."

"...Okay," KyuJong flushed as he kissed HyungJoon back, fingers curling around the younger man's a little more. If HyungJoon was happy, then that was all he wanted. 

HyungJoon's arm secured around KyuJong's waist, continuing to kiss him. The massage could wait just a few minutes more, and even then he doubted the kisses would stop there. No matter what happened, he wasn't willing to give this up.

It didn't take long for KyuJong to forget all about the massage idea, letting go of HyungJoon's hands to wrap his arms loosely around the human's neck. Just being like this with HyungJoon made him beyond happy, forgetting about the uncertain future and focusing on now. Pressing closer and ignoring his tail popping out again, KyuJong tilted his head to one side to deepen the kiss, lips parting. 

Clothes were peeled off, HyungJoon being ever mindful of KyuJong's injury as he pulled the rabbit down to the bed. As confident as he was about most things in life, he did worry about what was going to happen with KyuJong. Was this the right way to go with their relationship? HyungJoon _was_ confident about how he felt about the rabbit, and that no matter what he wanted to protect KyuJong, but where he argued with himself was if this was going to do either of them good in the long run. Especially since his marriage was looming, would he be able to keep his vows? Putting that aside for now, he tried to focus on KyuJong underneath him and enjoying being with him.

***************************** 

They only returned to the manor late the following evening, the transport bringing them to the front entrance. Thanks to HyungJoon's new money supply, the price of ground transportation for the new slaves hadn't been that bad to deal with. What they _hadn't_ expected was the swarm of reporters when HyungJoon appeared, still trying to get a statement out of the young master. KyuJong was glad he'd brought a long coat with a large hood, because his ears were out most of the day thanks to the ambushes.

The first thing KyuJong did was confirm with one of the servants that the transport with HyunJoong, SungMin and the boar had already arrived. Once he had his answer, he hurried back to HyungJoon's side. "The other fighters are here master. Shall I escort our new fighters to the slave quarters?" 

"Yes please, I'll join you in minute," HyungJoon said, going through the messages he'd received while they were away. "Take them out to the grounds once you've shown them around, I want to see how well they can do, I'll meet you outside!" he said, going up the stairs.

"Yes sir," KyuJong nodded, watching HyungJoon go before turning to the transport. He watched the three cages be unloaded. Making sure there were guards around just in case, he carefully went around unlocking the cages once the transport had left. "This is the Kim manor, the master will be with us shortly," he said, looking between them. "First we're going to switch your collars, then I'll show you to where you'll be living." Maybe it was the fact he'd participated as a fighter, but he didn't feel as nervous as he usually did, despite all three of them being bigger-built than him.

They didn't give him trouble while their collars were being removed and replaced, KyuJong working on the ox's collar while servants fixed the collars of the other two. Once that was done, he bowed in thanks to the servants before turning to escort them to the slave quarters. 

HyunJoong and the other fighters were seated at the small table eating dinner when KyuJong came in with the new slaves. Sniffing the air, his eyes narrowed at one of the slaves in particular. "Am I being replaced as the top fighter KyuJong?" he asked, setting down his chopsticks and getting to his feet.

Blinking at the reaction, KyuJong supposed he should have been expecting it, shaking his head and stepping forward in case HyunJoong tried to come too close to the new three for comfort. "No, you're still our top fighter HyunJoong. Please let me make introductions and explain."

He turned to the three new slaves, smiling politely at them. "This is the slave quarters, and these three are our current fighters. This is HyunJoong, SungMin, and YoungWoon," he introduced each fighter in turn, SungMin's ears out and back.

"These two are our new fighters," KyuJong turned to introduce the newcomers to the current fighters, motioning to the ox and horse. "Eli sshi, and SiWon sshi."

"Daniel sshi..." He looked at the third man standing there, who was watching the tiger with one eyebrow raised. "Is a retired fighter, and bought as a trainer." 

"Since when do dragons retire?" HyunJoong snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I thought most of them go kamikaze after too many hits to the head."

The ox and horse exchanged looks, edging slowly away from the dragon.

The dragon didn't even look mildly offended, instead observing HyunJoong like one would an unruly, bratty child. "At least it takes several hits, where as tiger skulls tend to cave after just one."

"Can we _please_ not start a fight here," KyuJong pleaded, stepping between them. 

"I'm not starting anything, I was just asking a simple question," HyunJoong shrugged, retaking his seat and starting to eat again. "Don't know why we need a trainer at all, we're doing just fine."

"It was Master HyungJoon's decision, and it doesn't hurt to have an experienced hand involved," KyuJong said, watching the tiger. "Daniel sshi has won several tournaments." He didn't say it was also meant to help HyunJoong get over his issues with dragons, by being around a more level-headed dragon. "I'll be bringing them outside for demonstrations, if you could join us there when you're done eating?"

"Free show?" SungMin shrugged after a moment. "Will do."

KyuJong smiled and nodded to them before going to show the three to their rooms, then outside. The dragon's lips quirked slightly before he followed the other two. 

"I've won several tournaments too!" HyunJoong called after them, the horse glancing back warily but didn't say anything. Sighing in annoyance, HyunJoong got to his feet, his food forgotten. "I hate dragons," he muttered, following out to the training field.

"So we've got two egoistical signs in the house now?" SungMin asked YoungWoon wryly. The boar just gave a long-suffering sigh.

Stepping out onto the field, KyuJong was explaining the situation with sharing a practice field when HyunJoong appeared. He smiled tightly at the tiger before turning to the two new fighters, Eli and SiWon. "Perhaps we can start with a quick spar? The Master will be with us shortly." 

Nodding, the boar and ox quickly hopped up onto the platform to begin. HyunJoong's eyes were on the dragon though, and that smug look on his face was just like that damned Jung house dragon. He didn't know if he'd be able to take being around two dragons like this. "KyuJong, I think this is a bad idea," he said, stepping closer to the rabbit.

"Why?" KyuJong looked back at him. Seeing Daniel was watching over the sparring, he turned towards the tiger slightly and lowered his voice. "I know you don't like dragons, but it would be good if you could...at least learn to tolerate them a little? That match, it ended badly HyunJoong." 

"I can tolerate dragons, it's _him_ I can't tolerate," HyunJoong replied, glancing towards the other end of the practice field where the Jung fighters were training. "And if this dragon is anything like the other I may go crazy."

"That's why he's a _trainer_ Hyun," KyuJong pursed his lips a little. "You might not need help practicing, but you do need training at not losing your temper. The Master and I both think this will be helpful for you. Please try?" 

If his tail had been out, it would have been slashing angrily, but HyunJoong just shook his head and looked away. "I still think this is a bad idea... but I will try, for the Master's sake. My actions in the ring probably embarrassed him, didn't it."

"It didn't reflect very well," KyuJong sighed, looking back at the two fighting. They were both good fighters, he could see that already. "What happened out there?" 

Clenching his jaw, HyunJoong straightened a little. He didn't want to talk about it, but knew he had to tell KyuJong, the master would be asking anyway. "He called me a circus clown," he admitted quietly.

"Oh," KyuJong blinked. It didn't seem like a big deal to him, but it must have hit the tiger's pride hard. "He was just trying to get a rise out of you Hyun, get you fighting irrationally." 

"I know," HyunJoong said with a quiet sigh. "And it worked too, I was ready to rip that dragon to shreds. He'd been taunting me like that all week, and I just had it at that point."

KyuJong's lips pursed a little, and he shook his head slightly. "The best thing to do would be ignoring him, he'll stop if he stops getting reactions from you. But since I know you're not going to be able to do that, hopefully being around Daniel sshi will help," he looked at the dragon who was watching the sparring with narrowed eyes. 

"We'll see," HyunJoong said, watching the dragon as well. "I'll trust the master's opinion on this, for now. But if this doesn't work, tell him I did voice my opinion on the matter."

"I will," KyuJong sighed, watching the sparring again. "Okay that's good enough," he called, getting both fighters to stop. "What do you think, Daniel sshi?" he asked their new trainer, curious to see the man's input.

The dragon tilted his head to one side, arms folded across his chest. "They're both skilled fighters. The ox is relying too much on the fact he can take harsh hits and not avoiding the attacks altogether; all it would take is a metal fighter to beat him. The horse is obviously specializing in lower-body attacks, but his upper-body tactics need more practice." 

"Well, he seems to know what he's doing," HyunJoong conceded in a mumble.

"I'm sorry, I missed that, could you repeat," HyungJoon came trotting up, his expression grim as he took in the fighters.

As Daniel repeated his critique of the fighters, KyuJong blinked in worry as he took in the expression on his master's face. That wasn't a good face, especially considering HyungJoon should be happy about having more fighters. 

"Good, good to hear," HyungJoon nodded. "We can talk tomorrow about a training regimen then, Daniel. Kyu?" HyungJoon turned to the rabbit, giving him a tense smile. "I'm going to go talk to YunHo for a second, can you make sure the new guys get settled in okay? And have appropriate quarters set up for Daniel."

"Yes sir," KyuJong nodded, biting on the inside of his cheek before giving what he hoped was a reassuring smile. He'd have to hear from HyungJoon what was going on after. "Please follow me," he said politely to the others, before escorting them back inside. He could feel the Jung dragon watching them from across the field, where the Jung fighters were practicing. 

Hands in his pockets, HyungJoon headed across the field, ignoring everyone who was watching him. "YunHo?" he called when he was within range, seeing the older man still working with a couple of the fighters. "Can we talk for a minute please?"

Looking up from where he was working with some of the fighters, YunHo blinked to see HyungJoon approaching. "Certainly. Continue sparring, keep those points in mind," he instructed the boar and horse he was with before stepping away.

"Is everything all right?" he asked as he met HyungJoon halfway. 

"Yes... and no," HyungJoon sighed, scratching at the back of his head. "I have to leave day after tomorrow again, I had hoped to push off this contract meeting with Senator Kang until the new slaves I bought were adjusted but he's being an ass about it. With that being the case, could I ask a favor of you? I have to take Kyu with me so there's no one to watch over the slaves for training. I did buy a new training dragon, but I'd feel more comfortable if someone was watching over them."

"You want me to supervise your fighters' training along with my own?" YunHo blinked at him. "Even with the dragon and tiger at each other's throats?" He wouldn't be able to keep babysitting them all the time; he did have other fighters to train, and he was planning to enter more fighters into the real tournament as usual. 

"I bought a retired dragon to work with the tiger about that, so hopefully that won't be a problem anymore." HyungJoon said, wincing slightly. He felt like he was always coming to YunHo for favors. "It would only be for a few days, I will compensate you for the time."

"I'm not interested in your money," YunHo shook his head, looking over at the other side of the practice fields. The slaves had all headed inside. "I'll watch over them for the days you're gone, but I won't be able to keep an eye on those two the entire time. Make sure your tiger knows to keep his temper, I've already had words with the dragon about his taunts." Not that JungMin was likely to stop. 

"Hopefully he'll be too busy with training to listen to taunts, but I will make sure to remind him," HyungJoon said. "Thank you again YunHo, one of these days I'll repay you for all these favors, I really will," he said, bowing politely.

"I know I can count on you if I ever need help," YunHo's lips quirked as he nodded in return. "It's a pity our houses had to be rivals, really. Best of luck with your new fighters." 

"Thank you," HyungJoon nodded. "Yeah, if we weren't rivals, I'm sure we could have been friends," he chuckled, turning to head back to his house, waving back at him. "I'll be back in a few days."

"Safe travels," YunHo smiled, watching him go before turning back to his own fighters. He didn't say he'd already considered HyungJoon as a friend, one of the few he had. After all, HyungJoon had no obligation to get along with him, but he did. 

"That could be either a really bad thing, or a _very_ bad thing," RyeoWook mused, having listened in to the conversation. YunHo would have told him anyway so it's not like he felt bad for eavesdropping. "Putting the dragon and the tiger anywhere near each other is trouble."

"Yes it is, but they're going to have to figure out how to at least tolerate each other," YunHo shook his head, walking over to join the rat. He tweaked RyeoWook's nose lightly for eavesdropping. "We've got enough people here to restrain them if they need a little time out. I'm hoping that dragon trainer he was talking about will be able to work on the tiger's temper a little." 

RyeoWook squeaked and the nose tweak, pouting at YunHo as he rubbed at his nose. "I'm not sure _another_ dragon is the best solution, what if he's as bad as JungMin?"

"Between HyungJoon and KyuJong, they would have had enough sense to avoid a dragon that would drive their best fighter on a murderous rampage," YunHo chuckled, glancing over at the other field again before turning back to his own fighters. "We'll see in a couple day's time, let's focus on our own fighters. Where's YoungSaeng?" 

"Probably harassing the cooks for food," RyeoWook said with a sigh. "Or doing something else to annoy the staff."

"He's missed being a pain," YunHo smiled in amusement. He turned back to the fighters he'd been working with after checking to make sure the dragon was training properly.

As long as YoungSaeng was happy and didn't explode anything, that was fine by him. 

"It's all well and good he's back to himself, but then the staff just come to me and yell at me," RyeoWook said, frowning at YunHo. "I don't know why, it's not like anyone can actually do anything about him. Except you."

"I'll tell him to tone it down a bit," YunHo shook his head, one arm around RyeoWook's thin shoulders. "Let's get back to work, we've got a lot to do." 

"Yes sir," RyeoWook said with a sigh and shoulders slumped, "I miss being at the games already."

"Don't worry, we'll be back there soon enough," YunHo chuckled ruefully, squeezing the rat's shoulder lightly before walking back to the fighters sparring.

They only had a month. 

*****************

Stretching out his arms, HyunJoong watched the horse and boar sparring on the platform Once again there were an odd number of fighters so HyunJoong would have to wait his turn. Or maybe not, he thought as he glanced up at the window to HyungJoon's office. The master and new dragon were going over a training regimen for him. That was something that didn't sit well with him. Grunting slightly in frustration, he turned back to watch the sparring.

"He's a good fighter, one of the best I've ever seen, but he's got a hair trigger temper when it comes to that damn dragon. You think you can help him?" HyungJoon asked Daniel, seated at his desk and leaning back slightly in his chair.

"Tigers have an issue with pride in general," Daniel mused, head tilted slightly to one side. "Many feel threatened by dragons, who while arguably aren't the masters of the arena like tigers are, are powerful enough to pose a threat. I will do what I can. I'm assuming you purchased me specifically because I'm a dragon myself?" 

"You would assume correctly," HyungJoon nodded, leaning forward in his chair, resting his elbows on the desk. "HyunJoong's problem is two fold when it comes to dragons. On the hand, there's the Jung dragon who likes to taunt him mercilessly, and the other is a dragon rampaged on him during a first tier tournament match, nearly killed him."

The slave considered this. "Then it would be safe to say he is fearful of dragons, even if he doesn't want to admit it himself. I can help with this at least, since I _am_ a dragon. The problem related to the Jung dragon however...it is more than just a fear of dragons at work there, I will need to observe the situation further before I can conclude anything from it." 

"Well, they're both out there on the field if you want to see," HyungJoon said, motioning towards the window. "In fact..." he got up and crossed over to the balcony door to open it. The muffled sounds becoming clearer, it becoming obvious HyunJoong and JungMin were trading insults again. "Listen for yourself."

Hearing a loud "I know roosters who punch harder than you!" floating up, Daniel's lips quirked in amusement as he joined HyungJoon at the balcony door. "I forgot how loud hatchlings can be. It's always like this, I take it?" 

"All the time," HyungJoon nodded. "I've never seen a dragon act so childish and he just drags my tiger down with him. At least the other fighters get a bit of entertainment, but it's getting a little out of hand."

"That's not what you were saying when I was kicking your ass in the arena scales for brains!"

"I think Kyu's given up on trying to keep HyunJoong quiet, he doesn't listen," HyungJoon said, shaking his head.

"It's usually only the hatchlings who start such a fuss," Daniel snorted in amusement. "They need...a firm hand. And if they're matched in strength, fighting with the tiger isn't going to shut him up. Is the tiger...a fully-rounded fighter, in all of his talents? Strength, defense, endurance, element, and speed." 

"I'm not sure, you'll have to ask KyuJong," HyungJoon said, glancing at Daniel. "But I'm fairly certain he isn't very strong in his element."

Daniel 'hmed' softly. "I'll focus his training on that then, since he seems to have the other areas covered well. And the Jung dragon? If the tiger isn't strong in his element, is the dragon?" 

"Well, his element is fire so," HyungJoon shrugged. "I would assume so based on how he performed during the tournament. I can have him sent over for a bit of demonstration if you want to observe him."

"That isn't necessary," Daniel shook his head lightly. "Fire tends to come naturally. I will be able to train him based off that." 

"Good, you'd be able to observe him closer after today anyway," HyungJoon said, closing the door to the balcony. "While you are training over on YunHo's side of the field while I'm gone, try to at least keep them separated, let's not stomp all over YunHo's hospitality. Also, watch out for YoungSaeng."

"Yes sir," Daniel nodded, before appearing confused. "...YoungSaeng?" 

"A very bored snake," HyungJoon said, giving Daniel a strained smile. "He doesn't usually bother the fighters, but if my fighters are on that side of the field, who knows what he'll do."

Daniel's lips quirked in amusement. "Understood. Was there anything else you would like to discuss with me?" 

"Not that I can think of, it might not be a bad idea to get down there and head off anything," HyungJoon said. "If you have any questions about any of the fighters, ask Kyu."

"Yes sir," Daniel nodded before bowing lightly to excuse himself, turning to leave the room.

By the time he reached the field, the shouting match had ended, probably by YunHo at the other end of the field dragging the dragon back to practice. Daniel approached HyunJoong, head tilted to one side. "If you're done playing with the child, it's time to train." 

"He started it," HyunJoong muttered, rolling his neck in irritation. "I don't need training, despite what the master seems to think."

"Really?" Daniel folded his arms across his chest, observing the tiger. "There are no areas you're weaker in than others?" 

HyunJoong straightened, chin up as he looked away. "No," he said shortly, jaw clenched.

"Hm," the dragon watched with an inward sigh. Prideful cats. "I've been watching your training so far, and have been able to determine you are very well-rounded in _almost_ all aspects. I've yet to see your element appear in any of the sparring matches however. Why is that?" 

"Because there is no metal to work with," HyunJoong replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I do use my element, as a defense when it's needed. It saved my life more than once."

"Fighters are allowed to bring items into the ring to help them, provided it's not a man-made weapon," Daniel answered. "And there are metal rods inside the platforms to anchor them to the ground. Having it as a defensive skill is handy, but you're missing half of the possibilities." 

"I don't want to use my element as a crutch," HyunJoong replied, eyeing him. "I have won enough tournaments without using my element."

"Elements aren't meant to be a crutch. They're meant to be used the same way you use your hands and feet," Daniel replied, returning the tiger's gaze calmly. "There are people who neglect physical strength over their element, and they will fall. But there are also those on the other end of the spectrum, who ignore their element unless they have to, and they are just as likely to fall." 

"You're going to have to use more than words to convince me of that, dragon," HyunJoong said, looking away. "I've never met a retired dragon before, and you're not old and wrinkled."

"If it's a match you want, I can oblige," Daniel replied calmly. "But don't expect to win just because I'm retired as a fighter. Maybe then you'll be willing to listen to a dragon's help." 

"I don't expect to win because you're retired, I expect to win because I don't lose," HyunJoong said, already starting towards one of the training platforms.

"Fair enough," Daniel replied, following him. He jumped up onto one side of the platform, turning to face HyunJoong. "But remember, I'm here to train you, not satisfy your ego." 

"You being here was not my idea," HyunJoong said, hopping onto the platform and hopping in place to loosen up his legs.

"No, but you need the help more than the other fighters do," Daniel replied, stretching out before shifting stance slightly. SungMin and YoungWoon, resting from sparring nearby, were watching curiously. "Your move, tiger. Make it count." 

"Is that so?" HyunJoong snorted, eyes narrowing at Daniel just before he lunged, arm swinging to back hand the dragon.

Daniel easily caught HyunJoong's forearm before it could strike, tugging him closer to connect one foot squarely in the tiger's ribcage, pushing him back away with the momentum from his kick. 

Grunting at the kick, HyunJoong rolled and landed on all fours before he tumbled off the edge of the platform. Lip curling upward in a snarl, he dove for Daniel's legs, grabbing him around the knees to slam him down onto the platform.

Landing on the platform, Daniel clubbed HyunJoong off the head with both hands linked together, using the momentary distraction to free one leg and kick HyunJoong in the stomach, knocking him off. The dragon sprang into a crouch, beads of water dripping from his fingertips slowly. 

HyunJoong was up in seconds, panting slightly at the repeated kicks to his torso. Eyeing the dragon warily, he faked left before aiming a punch to Daniel's side.

Daniel easily evaded the attack, seeing the bunching of the muscles under HyunJoong's shirt. He retaliated with punches and kicks of his own, water continuing to drip from his hands to the platform. At one point it looked like HyunJoong was beating him back, the dragon backing up slowly.

Suddenly he planted his foot into the back of HyunJoong's knees to knock him over, just as the thin amount of water on the platform beneath HyunJoong turned to black ice.

Daniel hovered over HyunJoong, one hand covered in a layer of thin ice that finished in a sharp point, resting against HyunJoong's throat. "Dead." 

Flinching backward slightly from the prick to his throat, HyunJoong scowled up at Daniel, still panting harshly from the fight. "All you dragons are the same, using cheap tricks to win," he hissed, pushing the dragon away and getting slowly up to his feet, careful of the ice.

"Then that would mean your defensive skill with your element is a trick as well," Daniel replied, standing easily despite being on the ice as well. "In this respect, the Jung dragon is wiser than you, learning to use all his strengths together rather than ignore one." 

"That dragon is a joke," HyunJoong snapped, carefully walking over to the edge of the platform and jumping down. "And you are as well if you think he's a better fighter than me!" he called over his shoulder, stalking off with his fists clenched.

"Typical, prideful tiger," Daniel shook his head, voice reaching HyunJoong easily. "Instead of taking an opportunity to become stronger, you find reasons to justify the fact that you lost. Come see me when you actually have an interest in reaching your potential." 

"And why should I listen to a has been dragon? No one retires from the fights, especially not a dragon!" HyunJoong retorted, stopping and turning around. "Tell me why I should listen to a washed out dragon!"

"Because this dragon _won_ the last tournament of his fighting career," Daniel's eyes shifted blue, before large wings unfurled from his back. "At a price."

Watching in worry at the shouting, KyuJong gasped softly. The dragon's wings, once so majestic and strong, were shredded with only small pieces of skin remaining, clinging to the bone structure. It was looking at the wings of a corpse. A dragon's wings were their pride, joy and life.

"I might not be able to participate in the tournaments anymore; no one takes on a crippled fighter. But I can pass on everything I know to others, including you if you are willing to listen." 

HyunJoong didn't respond, expression unreadable as he took in the dragon's wings. After a moment he averted his eyes. "We can begin tomorrow," he said curtly, turning and walking away.

KyuJong watched him go, glancing back at Daniel. The dragon had made his wings disappear again, before going to work with Eli and SiWon.

The rabbit breathed a soft sigh of relief, glad some settlement had been reached. He turned back to his own practice, noticing once again JungMin watching from across the field. 

******************************21***************************************

The next day, HyungJoon and KyuJong left in the early morning, HyungJoon making sure to give any last minute instructions to Daniel since he would mostly be in charge of the fighters while they were gone. 

"Hopefully, this won't take all week," the master had said glumly to the dragon, wishing him the best of luck as he climbed into the transport.

Guards escorted the fighters to the Jung house practice field shortly after breakfast, YunHo's fighters already out and working. Luckily there was enough space for both of them, but there was a bit of separation for their safety. Mostly it was so HyunJoong and JungMin were kept at opposite sides of the field.

HyunJoong and Daniel started their training first thing, the tiger begrudgingly accepting that maybe he could learn something from the older dragon. Especially if it would help to beat JungMin the next time they were in a match together. 

Dropping onto his back after a rather rough round, HyunJoong panted harshly as he looked up at Daniel. "Can we quit it with the ice for one round?" he huffed.

The dragon crouched down to HyunJoong's eye level, nowhere near as winded as the tiger. "Why? You have yet to find a way to beat it."

He pulled something out of his pocket, a cube of metal that fit into his palm. Daniel tossed it lightly to HyunJoong once the tiger had sat up. "Catch." 

Catching it in both hands, HyunJoong looked down at the bit of metal, rolling it around a little in his hand. "What's this for? I don't think a bit of metal this size could take down rat."

"As it is now, of course not," Daniel shook his head. He straightened and went to get a practice dummy from the side, carefully avoiding drawing attention from the Jung fighters or disturbing their training. YunHo was keeping a careful eye on them all.

He set up the dummy on the platform, ten feet away from HyunJoong. "Here's your next task: pierce the target on this dummy with the metal in your hand, without moving from where you are right now. That doesn't include throwing it." 

HyunJoong looked blankly at Daniel and then down again at the hunk of metal in his hand. He'd been rolling it between his fingers, the cubes corners had rounded down. "If I make a weapon, I'll be disqualified from matches," he said.

"If you make a weapon that a _human_ could use," Daniel corrected. "Wood elements use thorns. Fire elements use, obviously, fire. I use a blade of ice. You don't need to make anything they would consider an obvious weapon. All you have to do, is make it thinner and longer." 

Lips pursed, HyunJoong tried to think of what he could do with it. Obviously he couldn't make a blade of any kind, or a spear head or arrow, because that would look too much like a human weapon. What else could he do with it though? Looking at Daniel wryly, he tried to work the metal in his hands, but if he couldn't throw it, that meant he had to be able to expand the metal that long of a distance in a short amount of time. Not something he was used to doing.

Growling in frustration, he'd only been able to make a thin point on the edge of the hunk of metal, and he chucked it at the dummy, giving up. "I can't do it," he snapped.

Daniel sighed, going to fix the dummy that had fallen over. "You can, you're just inexperienced at working with your element," he replied, straightening it and picking up the piece of metal. He ran his thumb over the metal point. "This is a start, but you're still too narrow-minded in your approach. You can turn your skin into metal in the space of half a second, why can't you work with this?" He tossed it back to HyunJoong. 

HyunJoong caught the metal, careful not to cut himself on the sharp edge. "Because turning my skin into metal is the difference between having my rib cage split open by a rampaging dragon or not, that was trial under fire. This?" he held up the cube, "won't keep me alive."

"Won't it?" Daniel raised an eyebrow. "You're in a fight where you're perfectly matched in every way. Your strength and endurance isn't going to make a difference. Maybe the opponent is even a little better than you. The only thing you have that he doesn't, is your element." He stepped off the platform. "Keep practicing. I've seen a dog wrap his opponent in a coil of metal and crush them to death. Are you telling me, if you work at it, you can't achieve what a puppy can?" 

Bristling at that, HyunJoong eyed the dragon. "It feels like cheating. I would rather crush an opponent with my claws than use cheap tricks. I don't care if it's allowed, it feels wrong."

"You do what you have to do to win, and to stay alive," Daniel replied, looking back at him. "Everyone would rather use their fists where they can. But the arena isn't a fair place. In the end, you fight however you want. I'm just making sure you have a backup in case your claws fail you." 

"Then give me something easier to work with," HyunJoong said after a moment, looking down at the metal in his hand. "I can't do anything like you were asking of me, not yet at least.

Watching the tiger, the dragon's lips quirked slightly before he went to speak with YunHo for a moment. A minute later he returned. "Here," he tossed a metal coin at him. "This metal is much more pliable than the one I gave you; humans can bend it with their teeth. Practice manipulating the metal until you can control it like the metal in your body." 

Catching the coin, HyunJoong turned it over in his fingers, nodding a little as he compared the two different metals, feeling the elements resonate within him. "I'll do as you ask, but I make no promises," he said, looking at the dragon again. "Let's spar without use of elements, just this once."

"When you can show me a more refined control over that coin, you'll have your match tiger," Daniel's lips quirked in amusement. "Consider it incentive." 

HyunJoong snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, sure," he said, pocketing the coin and the small bit of metal for the time being. "So what now then?"

Daniel didn't get to reply before a voice piped up from behind him. "What, break time already?"

Rolling his eyes a little, he turned around to see JungMin had mischievously wandered closer while YunHo was busy at the other end of the field. "Go back to your own practice hatchling."

"But I wanted to see the kitty-cat wipe out on ice again." 

"I'd like to see you try, scales for brains," HyunJoong said, eyeing the younger dragon coolly. "I doubt you'll last two seconds."

"Aw, you have no faith," JungMin smirked, stepping closer. "Fire wins over ice, _and_ metal, want another demonstration?"

"Back off, he's training," Daniel's eyes flashed in warning as he pushed JungMin back. 

"No, let him try again," HyunJoong said, stepping forward, chin up. "I'll kick your ass all over again dragon."

"Who was kicking whose ass?" JungMin snorted. "You're lucky that dive off the platform saved you from the mortal embarrassment of being beaten by a green dragon." 

"I'm pretty sure you got in one lucky shot, not enough to win a match, idiot," HyunJoong poked JungMin in the chest to push him back. "Why don't you go train with the rest of the amateurs, maybe there's a rooster around here who'll take you on."

"If it was a lucky shot, then why do you have your fur in knots _champ_ ," JungMin pushed HyunJoong back, harder. "Because you know you're all talk and no action! I can beat an ego-inflated tiger any day!"

" _Enough!_ " Daniel got between them, annoyed at JungMin's relentless taunts. Clothing ripped and his form grew suddenly, before a fifteen-foot dragon towered over JungMin, one tattered wing over HyunJoong to hold him back. Shouts of surprise went up from those around them, started by the adult dragon's appearance. JungMin must have been surprised too, because he fell onto his rear before disappearing with a poof.

SungMin snorted and cracked up at the stunned dragon barely the size of a pony between Daniel's front paws. 

HyunJoong was more than a little surprised at the sudden emergence of Daniel's full form, but the moment he saw the tiny dragon that JungMin was, the tiger nearly fell over himself laughing. He did slowly kneel down onto the ground, clutching at his stomach. " _That_ is supposed to be impressive?" he wheezed out, pointing at JungMin. "You're just a baby!"

An indignant squawk came from the baby dragon at that, followed by an angry chattering and trilling as JungMin got back onto all fours. Dragons had the ability of dragontongue, and _could_ speak human languages with practice, but JungMin was obviously too young to have learned it.

" _I told you that you were playing with a child_ ," Daniel peered under his wing to look at HyunJoong. " _And you be_ quiet," he put one paw over the insulted hatchling, and JungMin was squashed flat to the ground with another surprised squawk.

"What is going on here?" YunHo had ran over upon the emergence of Daniel's dragon form.

" _We're teaching your dragon not to pick on his opponents,_ " Daniel replied dryly, YunHo blinking at them. " _Since he seems unable to grasp the idea in any other way._ " 

HyunJoong was rolling at that point, crying laughing at how easily Daniel was putting JungMin into his place. He hadn't seen anything so hilarious in a long time, his laughter ringing out over the practice field. Many of the other fighters had stopped to see what all the commotion was about.

Next to YunHo's leg, a small rat chittered and scrabbled at the man's leg. JungMin hadn't been the only one to be scared by the sudden giant dragon in their midst.

Feeling the scratching at his pant leg, YunHo looked down and shook his head a little, picking up the small rat gently and holding him in one palm. "I'm not going to argue with a dragon disciplining another dragon, but can you discipline in your usual forms? No offense Daniel, you're spooking a few of the others." Namely poor RyeoWook.

" _Yes sir, sorry for the commotion,_ " Daniel nodded his head, not letting JungMin up even as the hatchling flailed to be free from under his paw. " _We'll return him for practice shortly. Once he stops squirming._ " 

Sobering up a little, HyunJoong managed to get back up to his feet, walking over to where JungMin was still pinned to the ground. Wiping at his eyes, he shook his head a little, as he crouched down to eye level. "Well I'm not the only one annoyed with your mouth, baby dragon," he said, smirking at him. "Maybe now you'll come back down to earth and get over yourself."

The baby dragon blew smoke in HyunJoong's face in return.

" _You earned that,_ " Daniel said in amusement. 

Coughing, HyunJoong waved the smoke away, glaring at JungMin before turning his attention to Daniel. "We going to train now or are you planning on babysitting him all day? As fun as it is seeing him being squashed flat, I'd rather not look at him anymore."

" _Now that he's made it clear you don't scare him anymore than he scares you?_ " Daniel lifted his paw off of JungMin, the tiny dragon climbing back to his paws and unfurling his wings indignantly. " _We'll be needing clothes first_."

"We have a few spares lying around here," YunHo sighed, nodding to a slave nearby to get them.

JungMin had noticed Daniel's wings by then. The hatchling quietened, nosing at one bone tip and trilling in quiet despair. Daniel gave a huff that could have been a sigh, pushing the baby dragon away with one paw. " _Go change._ " JungMin looked up at him before going to do as told, wings drooped. 

HyunJoong's eyes tightened slightly at the exchange between the two dragons, but kept quiet. He hadn't considered how JungMin would feel about seeing Daniel's wings, but he could understand. It would be like seeing another tiger who had lost his claws. Lips pursed, he turned to go back to training, grabbing SungMin by the collar and pulling him towards one of the platforms. "Spar."

By that time, YoungSaeng had come down, crossing towards where YunHo was with an interested look. "Having fun out here?" the snake mused, arms crossed and looking at the dragon.

"You missed the entertainment," YunHo smiled at the snake, watching as the adult dragon turned to find somewhere to change back, clothes on his snout. "Unless you saw from the window." He lightly stroked the soft fur of the rat in his hand to calm RyeoWook down. 

"I heard first, then saw," YoungSaeng said, glancing at the rat out of the corner of his eye. "It's going to be an interesting week if this was just the first day. You up for this?"

"Guess there's only one way to find out," YunHo chuckled softly. Once he'd seen both Daniel and JungMin had changed back, the former going back to training the Kim fighters and the latter hurrying back to his own training with red ears, he turned to the snake fully. "They haven't tried to kill each other yet, so I think the dragon trainer will be able to keep them in check." 

"Let's hope so," YoungSaeng said with a soft smile. He glanced down when RyeoWook started squeaking, scrambling to get out of YunHo's arms. "I think he wants down."

Laughing quietly, YunHo stooped a little to bring RyeoWook lower to the ground safely. "Come back and see me once you're wearing clothes again, Wookie." 

The rat chattered his teeth at YunHo before disappearing in the grass. YoungSaeng chuckled a little, looking up at YunHo. "Well I guess I'll leave you to your training then, dinner should be ready soon, are you joining me or am I eating by myself?"

"I'll be joining you, when the fighters break for their own meal," YunHo nodded, lips quirked slightly. "So I might come in a little late." Seeing some fighters training wrong in his side vision, he sighed softly before smiling at YoungSaeng again. "Excuse me, I'll see you shortly." He turned and went to correct them. 

"Have fun," YoungSaeng chuckled softly, turning to go back inside. He glanced to the side, watching the Kim house fighters as he walked back toward the house. It was definitely going to be an interesting week.

As the fighters returned to their own training, now that the show with the dragons was over, the field returned to a focused calm. No one noticed a quiet figure go to pick up the pile of clothes left in the grass nearby the incident, before turning and heading back in the direction of the manor quickly to catch up to someone else. 

Knowing the ins and outs of the house wasn't just so the house ran smoothly, but also knowing every crook and crany and little hole made it possible for RyeoWook to get around in a hurry. It was especially helpful when he went full rat, and could get through the house to his room easily so he could change. It still took far longer than he would have liked, especially when he had to climb up stairs. Panting heavily, he had to stop when he was halfway up to catch his breath.

It was at that moment footsteps approached, hurrying when the rat was spotted. "Hey! Need help?"

Then the rat was being scooped up by small hands, equally laden with clothes. "Geez you move fast for a little guy." 

The one thing that RyeoWook hated was being picked up, unless it was YunHo, but some stranger picking him up? No, that freaked him out. Squeaking madly, the rat struggled in the hands, not even caring if he fell down at this height.

"Woah, careful!" The young man sat down on the steps just in case RyeoWook managed to make a mad leap. "Relax, it's just me Wook." The rat was lifted up to see a sheepish smile and squinty eyes. "Sorry, shoulda said hi first." 

Nose twitching wildly, RyeoWook did his best at a scowl in his rat form, chattering his teeth at the person who'd picked him up. Why in the world was YeSung following after him? It was then he noticed his clothes in the older man's grip and he blinked his black beady eyes at him before starting to struggle again. He just wanted to get to his room and get back to a form that could _talk_.

"Woah, relax!" YeSung laughed, cradling the rat back against his shirt gently. "You're going for your room, right? I'll get you there in five seconds, no squirming." He got back to his feet and hurried up the stairs the rest of the way. 

RyeoWook nipped a little at YeSung's sleeve, though he did settle down and wait to be carried to his room. Once there and he'd been set down, RyeoWook scurried in and disappeared around a corner to change back quickly into his human form. Hiding behind the door, he held out his hand for the clothes YeSung had brought up with him. "Thank you, for grabbing my clothes," he said through the door.

"No problem," YeSung handed them over. "Figured I'd get them before an ox trampled over them, not like I was doing anything important anyways. That was cool, huh? The dragons?" 

"Yeah, cool, frightening, same difference," RyeoWook said, quickly pulling his clothes on. "What were you doing on the practice field anyway?"

"Uhhhh I think target practice, I ran away though," YeSung grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "But I got to see a dragon argument so it's all cool. The master's pretty busy isn't he." 

"Very busy," RyeoWook said, opening the door wider and looking at YeSung with a haggard expression. "Which means I'm busy, I have to get back down there, make sure dinner will be ready soon for the fighters, then keep an eye on the Kim fighters during dinner since we'll be having them eat here. What a mess, and it's only the first day. Thanks, again, but I have to go," he said, giving the man a sheepish smile and trying to go around him to get out.

"Oh," YeSung blinked before trying to follow RyeoWook. "Is there anything I can help with? That sounds like a lot to do." 

"Well.. yeah, it is a lot," RyeoWook said, glancing over his shoulder. "I can handle it though, it's my job. You don't have to waste your time helping me, I'm sure you've got better things to do."

"Well, I'm supposed to, but I don't mind helping cause I don't want to go back outside just yet," YeSung pursed his lips a little, sulking. "You sure there's nothing? The only really useful thing I get to do is wake the fighters up in the mornings and then run for my life." 

Sighing a little, RyeoWook shrugged, motioning the rooster to follow. "Yeah yeah come on, I'm sure we can find something for you to do that won't get your tail feathers bitten off."

YeSung perked up again. "Great! Right behind you!" He hurried out after the rat with a wide grin. 

**********************

HyungJoon had a headache. Not the kind that would pass in time, but the kind that would plague him for days (if not years), in the future. That headache had arrived about twenty minutes into the first round of negotiations with Senator Kang, and after the second day, it was firmly lodged behind his eyes. Not even KyuJong's massages had done much to relieve the pain.

Slumping down in his seat, HyungJoon sipped at his wine, hoping that would help. Back in his room, he was grateful it was just himself and KyuJong, having been locked away from the rabbit in a room with his lawyers and Senator Kang's lawyers. He was ready to be done with this and they still hadn't made it through the list of Senator Kang's demands yet.

"Be glad you aren't in that room Kyu," he said, holding out his glass for a refill of the wine.

Dutifully refilling the glass (even if he was doubtful the wine would do anything other than make the headache worse), KyuJong listened to HyungJoon with concern. So far, negotiations had been what they'd expected: horrible. He was pretty sure a marriage wasn't supposed to begin like this, but then again he wasn't very familiar with how any marriage worked, let alone an arranged one.

"I wish I were, if just to try and make it a little easier on you." KyuJong placed the wine bottle aside and moved behind HyungJoon to gently massage at his tense shoulders. There were no friendly faces for HyungJoon in that room, and he knew his master would rather deal with HyunJoong and JungMin's bickering than sit in there. "What demands were they making this time?" 

"He wanted me to get his daughter with child or the wedding would be canceled," HyungJoon said darkly, downing half the glass. "I told him he was crazy to put his daughter in that kind of position. Luckily the lawyers were able to get it crossed off or I would have walked away completely."

KyuJong's eyes widened at that, biting on the inside of his cheek. Wallowing in heartbreak wasn't going to help HyungJoon any. "It's good they removed that condition, that's a stupid, stupid thing to do," he shook his head. The senator was just looking to control the fighting house sooner, he knew that, and he was sure HyungJoon did too. "Be careful with that wine, you'll make your headache worse," he pouted a little. "Are we halfway through that list yet?" 

"Little more than halfway," HyungJoon nodded, ignoring KyuJong's advice to slow down on the wine. "It seems Senator Kang is trying to get in on the tournaments now as well, which is why he wanted his daughter marrying a fighting house. I'm to train his new fighter."

Wondering why the senator would want to buy into a dying industry anyways, KyuJong blinking in surprise. "He bought a fighter?" That wouldn't bode well. "There's only a month before the tournament, that's not a lot of time to train a green fighter." Both SiWon and Eli had participated in tournaments before so they were much less of an issue. 

"No, it's not, and if he expects him to do well in tournament then he's an idiot, even if it is a strong sign," HyungJoon said, finishing off his glass and holding up to KyuJong for more. "Don't ask, I don't know what he is yet myself."

"We'll figure something out," KyuJong said, though he blinked worriedly at HyungJoon when he polished off his second glass in as many minutes. "HyungJoon, you should really slow down with the wine, those are big glasses." 

"I'm fine," HyungJoon waved off KyuJong's protests. "Maybe if they think I'm a drunk I can get out of this without having to give them my left arm. Unless it's in the contract. I really hate this Kyu, why did I ever agree to this?"

"You can't call the whole thing off?" KyuJong asked, watching him sadly. "This marriage isn't a good idea Joon." He was confident of that, for more reasons than his jealousy. 

"Not now, I signed a contract when we got engaged," HyungJoon said. "This was before the pretournament, when I was sure I was going to lose everything. Only way I can get out now is if I either pay a fine to them, or they back out." 

The rabbit's shoulders slumped. "Maybe I can win you enough money in the tournament to pay the fine?" he tried a tight smile. He couldn't leave HyungJoon with that horrible woman. 

HyungJoon's lips quirked slightly, looking up at KyuJong. "I'll be as happy just as long as you don't get hurt, don't worry about me," he said, taking one of KyuJong's hands and kissing it lightly.

Flushing at the kiss, KyuJong crouched down next to his chair. "I'm happy if you're happy, and being married to her isn't going to make you happy at all," he held HyungJoon's hand against his cheek. 

"Didn't think it would," HyungJoon said quietly, brushing his thumb over KyuJong's cheek. "You make me happy, which is why you can't ever leave my side."

"I'm never going anywhere," KyuJong smiled softly at him. "Unless it's what you want." He tilted his head to kiss HyungJoon's thumb, closing his eyes. "She doesn't know how lucky she is," he whispered, more to himself than anything. 

"Says you," HyungJoon chuckled softly, leaning down to brush his lips over KyuJong's forehead. While they were here, he wasn't going to risk doing anything more than being politely affectionate with KyuJong. It wasn't considered adultery to sleep with a slave, but he didn't want to give the Senator or his daughter any ammunition against him. "Thank you Kyu, for always being on my side."

"That will never change," KyuJong cracked his eyes open again, smiling softly at the younger man. "You should go to sleep soon, get some rest for tomorrow." 

"Yeah, another fun day of contracts," HyungJoon sighed, looking down at his empty wine glass. "Good thing they have nice wine, I'm going to need a lot of it the next few days I imagine."

"Don't drink too much, you don't have much of a tolerance," KyuJong chided, a hint of affection in his voice. He wanted to kiss HyungJoon, and give him other ways to be distracted than with alcohol, but he understood why they couldn't here. "Come on, I think it's time for a massage," he stood up. 

"Massage sounds very good," HyungJoon nodded, setting down the glass on the table and slowly getting to his feet. "I'll probably pass out in a few minutes," he said, pulling off his loosened tie and letting it drop on the floor. "You going to still be here when I wake up?" he asked, unbuttoning his shirt as he slowly teetered his way to the bed.

"Of course," KyuJong smiled as he picked up the dropped tie and hung it neatly over the back of the chair so it wouldn't wrinkle. "With a nice breakfast waiting for you." 

"You always take good care of me," HyungJoon said, his pants dropping around his ankles and kicking them off his feet before he crawled onto the bed and flopped down on his belly. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Just keep smiling," KyuJong chuckled softly, going around and picking up the bits of clothing strewn across the floor and placing them neatly to one side with the clothes that needed to be washed. He returned to the bed, climbing up and starting to massage the tension out of HyungJoon's body. 

HyungJoon hummed in appreciation, a goofy drunk grin on his face. "I love you Kyu," he mumbled, seconds before his eyes slipped closed and he started snoring.

KyuJong smiled wider at that, even as he blinked back tears. Here in this place, he could feel the reality so much stronger than back home, knowing nothing could ever come of being in love. Even if he was willing to die for that love.

"I wish I were in her place," he whispered, the words lost in HyungJoon's snore as he leaned down and kissed between the young man's shoulder blades, continuing the massage for a minute before letting HyungJoon sleep in peace. 

**************22*******************************

After the training of the day was done, and meals were eaten, HyunJoong often liked to wander through the garden by himself. He was lucky that he was able to do so, knowing not many slave houses let their slaves out of their rooms let alone the house without an escort. Breathing in the calm night air, he sat down on one of the large stones next to the small pond and looked down into the black depths.

Training with Daniel the last few days had been rough, but the more he worked with the older dragon, the more comfortable he was becoming around him. He didn't even seem like a dragon anymore. Fishing out the coin he'd been given, HyunJoong worked at the material, stretching it in his fingers before forcing it back into its original shape. It was the simplest thing he could do with it at the moment, but it was becoming easier to do each time, sometimes not even having to touch it to stretch it if he concentrated hard enough.

At the same time, JungMin was making his way out of the slave quarters of the Jung house to get outside. It had taken him a bit to be able to leave the manor without a ton of guards, but YunHo let him go flying at night now. It was after the realization that if he had a bit of air time to himself he was a lot more agreeable during training, and worked harder. A happy dragon was a productive dragon. And it wasn't as if he could go very far with the collar around his neck; there was no flying away for good.

Getting outside, JungMin stretched out his wings and pumped them a few times before taking a running start, arms outstretched as the wind blew back against him. He flapped his wings again, harder and then he was airborne.

The wind felt great against his skin, the dragon spiraling higher into the sky with a whoop and letting himself drift around, diving and climbing through the air and spinning around. 

HyunJoong was concentrating on working them metal, blocking out any distractions of noise around him. Any other time he would have heard the dragon's noisy midnight flight, but he was far too focused on pushing the metal around farther and farther with just his mind.

JungMin relaxed after a few minutes of just flying, gliding through the air. It felt good to stretch out his wings, something he hadn't been able to do in a while. Any dragon loved to fly (except the earth ones, but they were weird).

Floating around, the redhead blinked and sniffed a little when a familiar scent reached his nose. Tiger? He looked down and realized he'd flown clear across the practice field and over the Kim manor. The house was asleep so no one was around to notice.

But he smelled tiger...and there was only one tiger in that household.

Realizing HyunJoong was outside, JungMin's lips curled before he dipped down, gliding over the trees in the large garden. He found the tiger quickly, folding his wings at the last second to land beside him, far enough away to dodge an attack. "Out past your curfew?" 

HyunJoong was proud of himself that he didn't flinch at the sudden intrusion, but he did pocket the coin and stand up slowly. "I'm surprised they don't have you chained to the wall," he said mildly, turning to go inside. He wasn't in the mood to deal with JungMin's taunts, and Daniel was right. The best thing to do was just ignore the dragon. "Good night dragon, don't crash into a tree on your way back, it's dark out here."

"Aw, you're no fun," JungMin pouted when HyunJoong turned away. "I come all the way out here to see you, and I don't even get a hello. Getting stuffy in your old age?" 

"Sure, if that's what you'd like to think," HyunJoong shrugged, continuing down the path. "I'm not going to waste my time saying hello to someone I hate the sight of, so don't expect it in the future either. You better get back before you get us both in trouble."

"You were a lot more fun before the tournament," JungMin huffed. He followed HyunJoong to the edge of the pond before stopping. "So why do you get along fine with grand-daddy dragon then, dragon-hater?" 

HyunJoong stopped, eyeing the darkened windows of the manor before turning to look at JungMin, arms across his chest. "Because I respect him. I don't respect you."

"How does someone get your respect then? Must not be by fighting well, or did you forget we got a draw? Unless you're still clinging to the stupid idea that was a fluke." 

"Someone gets my respect when they realize that you can't bluster your way through a match," HyunJoong said tersely. "Or has lived through what I have and be wiser for it. Daniel has, you have not, baby dragon."

"Oh, so because it's only my first tournament I don't deserve even a hint of respect?" JungMin snorted, eyes narrowed. "Don't act like you're any better than me tiger, we're all in the exact same deranged circus." 

"You don't deserve respect because you haven't shown me worth even thinking about!" HyunJoong retorted. "Circus or not, I don't treat my life so carelessly as you, and _that_ is where we differ, dragon. I am not better, nor worse than you, but I at least respect anyone I stand in the arena with who doesn't treat life like a game."

"Well excuse me if I deal with my situation differently," JungMin's lips curled in a sneer. "I don't care if I live or die, I just want to fly until my last day. And I'm going to enjoy whatever time I have, cause we're all just walking corpses anyways. You as well as me." 

"Then there's nothing left to discuss," HyunJoong said, turning around again. "I like being alive JungMin, it's too bad you don't as well."

"I do, and that's why I do whatever the hell I want while I still can." JungMin shook his head at the tiger's back. "It's a pity too, I was actually starting to enjoy your prickly company." 

HyunJoong rolled his eyes at that. "If you enjoyed my company, then why do you insist on making me miserable? I wouldn't have had nearly as many problems with you dragon if you had just learned to shut up once in a while."

"Because maybe you got so caught up in the idea of staying alive, you forgot how to just have fun," JungMin shrugged, unfurling his wings. "If you stopped getting your fur in knots about everything I said, it wouldn't be so horrible." 

"Or you could do as I've asked since the moment we met, and that was to leave me alone," HyunJoong replied, not stopping.

JungMin scowled at the tiger's back. "Fine. I'll see you at the tournament, since that's obviously all you're alive for. And I actually respected you a little." The dragon turned away, wings extending to their full length before he launched himself into the night sky. 

"You have a funny way of showing it!" HyunJoong called, watching the dragon fly away over his shoulder before he headed inside. Sometimes, that dragon confused the hell out of him and he had no idea if the dragon just liked to play games with him, or if there was something more to it. Either way, it was irritating.

**********************************

Training both houses kept YunHo very busy, even if he was just watching over the Kim house for the moment. It still took it's toll on the young master, and keeping up with the paperwork that went with being owner of a fighting house took another large portion of his free time. When he did sleep, it was like a rock, tired out by the long day.

Granted there hadn't been any interaction between JungMin and the Kim tiger today, so it was one less headache to worry about, even if one of his dog fighters had sprained a wrist. Sending them all off for dinner at the end of the day, he went to clean up before his own dinner. One of the few moments of the day he actually looked forward to, because YoungSaeng was with him.

"Hope you weren't waiting long," he smiled as he entered the dining room, cleaned up from practice. 

Looking up from where he was making small water spouts in his glass, YoungSaeng returned the smile, shaking his head. "No, not really," he said, letting the water settle and sitting back in his seat. "Training went longer than usual tonight, I hope you plan on going right to sleep after dinner, you were up well before dawn today," he said, watching him in concern.

"I have some paper pushing to do first, make sure some bills are paid," YunHo chuckled softly, sitting down beside him. "Then I'll sleep. How was your day? I didn't hear any servants screaming from the practice field." 

YoungSaeng pouted slightly at that, but he knew better than to say anything. "I kept to myself most of the day, mostly because..." he looked at the kitchen door, leaning over the table a little. "It was a little nauseating being anywhere around those two."

"...which two?" YunHo blinked, leaning over as well and not understanding the glance towards the closed kitchen door. 

"You'll see," YoungSaeng said, his lips quirked slightly as the kitchen door opened, RyeoWook emerging with a plate for YunHo.

"Sorry sir," the rat said, setting down the plate in front of him. "Took a little too long with some things earlier, almost forgot about dinner."

"It's fine, thank you RyeoWook," YunHo smiled and nodded lightly as the plate was set down. "Don't forget to take your own dinner."

"Making sure of that, sir!" Another slave stepped out of the kitchen to bring YoungSaeng's plate, YunHo recognizing him as the rooster assigned to looking after the fighters. 

YoungSaeng coughed a little, giving YunHo a meaningful look, one that the other two signs seemed to miss. "You don't have to do that," RyeoWook was protesting. "Really YeSung, you've got enough to do, I can get my own dinner ready."

"It's no problem, really!" YeSung was insisting, placing YoungSaeng's place down. "It's either that or be target practice again. Uh, no offense sir," The rooster said sheepishly as he remembered YunHo was there.

"None taken," YunHo's lips quirked. YeSung had been hired by his father a few years back, more as a punching bag for the fighters than as anything useful. Thankfully the majority of the fighters got along with him...except when he woke them up in the mornings. "Go get your meals, both of you."

"Thank you sir!" YeSung bowed before trying to tow RyeoWook out of the room, not shutting up. 

RyeoWook let himself be lead out, trying to get in a word in edgewise around the rooster's babble but it didn't seem to be working. YoungSaeng snorted softly, shaking his head. "They've been like this most of the day, I don't know what to make of it."

"I don't remember them spending that much time together before," YunHo chuckled, shaking his head as well. He'd have to ask RyeoWook about that later. "YeSung seems to be one of the few signs around here who won't scare RyeoWook to death." It was hard to be scared of a clumsy rooster. 

"It would be cute if they weren't so obvious," YoungSaeng mused, starting to eat finally. "Though the rat seems a little clueless."

"He does," YunHo's lips quirked in amusement. "I'm glad for him though, he deserves to have someone like that." His rat had served loyally at his side for years, never taking any time for himself unless YunHo made him. The young master started to eat as well. "So if you weren't terrorizing the staff, what were you up to?" 

"Well, I took a very long bath and then sat in the sun room and read," YoungSaeng said, pleased that he'd managed to be less of a headache YunHo for one day. "And I don't terrorize the staff, they exaggerate too much."

"You just make them nervous," YunHo chuckled. "Glad you're enjoying yourself. Sorry I wasn't able to stop by today." 

"How do I make them nervous? Why is everyone so afraid of me," YoungSaeng slumped a little, pouting down at his plate. "I would say I was looking forward to the games ending because that would mean you're not so busy, but I'm too worried about what's going to happen to think it. If you don't win, that could be very bad for us, couldn't it."

"It could be, but we're going to do well, don't overthink it," YunHo reached out and gently touched YoungSaeng's arm. "They're training hard, all of them. We're going to do well. No matter what happens, we'll deal with it when it comes." 

Smiling sadly up at him, YoungSaeng put his hand over YunHo's. "It's hard not to think about it, especially when I'm all by myself and worry about whether or not he's going to walk through those doors one day and finish off what he started. I'm scared YunHo... he could easily kill me, and just might if things don't go his way."

"I won't let him," YunHo said, gaze hard and determined as he turned his hand around to clasp YoungSaeng's in both of his own. "I promised you that I'll keep you safe, and I'm going to keep that promise if it's the last thing I do. He's not getting his hands on you again, even if I have to send you somewhere else to keep you safe." 

YoungSaeng had to avert his eyes, biting hard on the inside of his cheek to keep from crying though he felt the tears welling in his eyes. "I wish you didn't have to do this, not for me. One day, I'll return the favor of how nice you are being to me, I promise I will."

"As long as I have your smile to look forward to at the end of the day, that's enough for me," YunHo's lips curled softly as he squeezed YoungSaeng's hands lightly. "One day you won't have to be scared anymore." 

YoungSaeng took a deep breath at that, nodding shortly before he lifted his head, chuckling softly. "I don't know why you put up with me so much YunHo, I'm an emotional roller coaster most of the time, and you just spoil me. I don't know why you do it, but thank you."

The human chuckled as well, shaking his head a little. "You still don't know, huh..." Running his thumb lightly over the back of YoungSaeng's hand, he pulled his hands back so they could continue eating. "Why don't you watch over training with me if you're bored?" 

"Hmm.. watching shirtless men beat each other up and get all sweaty and dirty?" YoungSaeng's head tilted to the side slightly as if in thought. "Sounds like fun... and what don't I know?" he asked, confused about what YunHo was referring to.

"Nothing important," YunHo's lips curled a little more. "You're always welcome out on the field, no one's chasing you away. Maybe it'll even cheer JungMin up a little, he was in a sour mood all today." 

"Any idea why?" YoungSaeng asked, lips pursing. "And I would come out on the field, but I get the feeling I might be a distraction, and not just for the fighters."

"That is true," YunHo deflated a little. He needed to focus, he knew that more than anyone. "As long as I get to see you at the end of the day." 

"Of course, I'm always available for you," YoungSaeng said. "And did you want me to find out what was troubling the dragon? I can't imagine he was training well today if he was being moody."

"It was actually easier than usual since he wasn't spending as much time trying to get on the Kim tiger's nerves, but he isn't as inventive in sparring when he's like this," YunHo shook his head slightly. Even if JungMin's tactics were annoying, they worked well for him. "If you want to, go ahead." 

"A moody dragon isn't good for anyone, whether he's training well or not," YoungSaeng said, picking a little more at his plate before pushing it away. "I'll probably go see if he's up for some company later, unless you were needing me tonight?"

"No, I'm just getting some work done," YunHo shook his head, watching YoungSaeng with a small smile. "So next time I see you will be this time tomorrow, I suppose." 

"If this is how it's going to be all month, I'll look forward to the games so we can at least sit in the same room for more than an hour," YoungSaeng said, scooting his chair back to get to his feet. Glancing around, he moved over next to YunHo's chair, running his hand through the man's hair before leaning down to brush his lips gently over YunHo's.

YunHo was happy to return the soft kiss, fingers lightly cupping YoungSaeng's face as he closed his eyes. "I'll be looking forward to then too," he murmured. 

"Just another month then," YoungSaeng replied against his lips, giving him another light kiss before pulling back. "I'll go talk to the dragon, maybe he'll tell me what's got his tail in a knot." Patting YunHo's cheek, he turned and started for the door. "Don't work too late, you haven't been sleeping enough."

"I'll do my best," YunHo smiled as he opened his eyes to watch YoungSaeng leave. When the snake was gone, he sighed softly before sipping at his water slowly, turning his mind to what he had to do before calling it quits for the night. 

It didn't take long for YoungSaeng to arrive at the slave quarters, the snake eyeing any of the fighters who were still out in the common areas. Not seeing the dragon anywhere, he walked down the hall to the rooms, knocking sharply on the door.

There was a dull thump, like a pillow hitting the door, and a pause before the door opened a little. JungMin blinked down at him. "Oh, hey Saeng. What are you doing down here?" 

YoungSaeng's eyebrow was raised at the thumping sound, looking at JungMin shrewdly. "I came to say hello, I haven't seen you since before the games and was just wondering how you were. Though, this seems like a bad time?"

"Nah, it's fine, thought you were one of the others coming to be a prick again." JungMin scooped up the pillow on the floor and tossed it back onto the bed before opening the door the rest of the way. "You don't come down here that often." 

"No, I'm not supposed to," YoungSaeng said, sliding into the room and glancing warily over his shoulder. "Though if my master ever caught wind of one of the fighter's touching me he'd have them strung up by their balls. Why are the others bothering you?"

"Cause I'm a dragon, and not very scary as one." Closing the door behind YoungSaeng, JungMin dropped to sit down on his bed again, wings furled up behind him. "And if you start on that too, guest or not I'm kicking you out." 

YoungSaeng rolled his eyes. "I don't think any dragons are scary, I'm pretty sure we've gone over this," he said, cross to the bed and sitting down next to him. "So is that why you're being such a sourpuss then?"

"I'm not being any such thing," JungMin huffed, wings rattling behind him. "I've just had better days." 

"Oh you are too, grumpy," YoungSaeng snorted, poking the tip of JungMin's wing. "What's wrong. It can't just be you got squashed flat by the older dragon, that would not be enough to keep your ego down."

"Says you, you ever get squashed by a giant snake?" JungMin's wing twitched, uncurling a little. "The tiger's no fun to talk to anymore." 

Ah, so that was it. YoungSaeng sighed inwardly, finger traveling up the dragon's wing to start massaging at it. "What do you mean? Something happened after that encounter on the practice field?"

"I saw him outside while I was out flying and went to say hi," JungMin wrinkled his nose a little, though his wings relaxed more at the massage. "Even if I enjoy bantering with him, that doesn't mean I don't respect him. He made it clear he doesn't respect me at all though, even if I did good in the tournament. Stupid tigers." 

"You respect him?" YoungSaeng blinked at that. "I thought you just enjoyed taunting him."

"Of course I do, he's a good fighter, even if he's way too snotty about it. You got to respect other people in the tournament at least a little." 

"That's true, but why would he think you respected him when all you did was irritate him," YoungSaeng replied. "You don't seem so good at the making friends thing JungMin."

"I tried being nice first time we met, he's not interested in making friends," JungMin's wings rattled again in irritation at YoungSaeng's tone. "So I'm just miffed he won't even acknowledge me as a fighter." 

"You first met in a cramped cage being shuttled to the manors, do you really think that was the best time to try to make friends?" YoungSaeng gave JungMin a reproving look. "And if how nice you were to me that first day is anything to go by, then I can see why he wasn't interested in knowing you at all, or acknowledging you. You didn't do yourself any favors here JungMin. Why do you even care what he thinks?"

"If you just came down here to lecture me on something that has nothing to do with you in the first place, then you can go," JungMin's eyes flashed angrily. 

YoungSaeng crossed his arms over his chest, unimpressed by the change in attitude. "You don't scare me, and you didn't answer my question. Why do you care what he thinks?"

"I'm not answering anymore questions. You have no right to be passing judgment on me when we've spoken only twice, and you suck at cheering people up." JungMin stood up. 

"I never said I was here to cheer you up," YoungSaeng said, staying seated. "Is it really that difficult to answer my one question? Alright, let me ask it another way then. Why do you like HyunJoong?"

"I said I respected him, I don't know how the hell you got from that to wherever you are now. You can let yourself out." JungMin went to the door to leave; it had been a mistake not to go flying tonight, if this was the only company he'd had in ages. 

"Oh stop being so dramatic," YoungSaeng rolled his eyes. "You like him, why else would you care so much if he respected you as a fighter? You can't stand the idea that he doesn't give two shits about you right now and... oh my god, you really _are_ such a hatchling aren't you? Is that why you've been taunting him like that? Like a school girl crush!"

JungMin had already left before YoungSaeng finished his revelation, the door slamming after him. The dragon really wasn't in a good mood anymore, and needed to get some fresh air before he set the room on fire. 

"So overdramatic," YoungSaeng rolled his eyes, getting to his feet as well and quietly leaving the room. He'd apologize another time, when the dragon wasn't quite so prickly.

*******************

It was a few days before HyungJoon and KyuJong finally returned, and normally the young master would have been overjoyed at that, but things had not gone as well as he would have liked at the negotiations.

Mostly it was because of what they had brought back with them in the transport behind his and KyuJong's.

When the car stopped, he waited for KyuJong to get out first, giving the rabbit a tight smile as he went to the steps. "Have him processed and introduced to the others, send Daniel to me once he's seen what he can do." 

KyuJong ducked his head a little, wishing just for once he could protest. This was one job he wasn't looking forward to at all. "Yes sir, it won't be long."

Steeling himself, KyuJong went to wait by the transport as the cage was unloaded. He bowed to thank the workers, watching the fighter in the cage warily as they left.

"I'll bring you to get your collar changed, and then show you to the slave quarters and practice fields," he said to the fighter. "The master will be joining us later. Please cooperate, I'd hate to have you detained by the guards on your first day." Getting the key to the cage, he crouched down to unlock it. 

The fighter in the cage sniffed the air, shuffling towards the door, fingers curling around the bars. "A bedwarmer doing housework? What, master can't afford another slave or something?" he snorted, hissing when one of the guards struck the door to get the slave to back away from the door.

"I'm not a bedwarmer, I'm the master's personal slave and a fighter," KyuJong said, refusing to be intimidated by this fighter, even if he did have more muscle than him. He'd taken on fighters before, and won, it was time to stop being scared. "And you're going to agree to behave, or you can stay in the cage." 

"I didn't do anything wrong," the slave huffed, backing up and waiting for the door to be opened. "I'm being good, call the guards off."

Eyeing the fighter for a moment, KyuJong turned to the guards and asked them to step back with a polite bow before turning towards the cage again. He unlocked the door and pulled it open, straightening and stepping out of the way. 

Waiting a moment before crawling forward, the slave slowly got to his feet, shaking off the cramps that had settled into his shoulders. "So a rabbit fighter huh? Wow, my master said this was a desperate house, he just didn't say how desperate."

"Please keep your comments to yourself until you actually see how this house is," KyuJong's eyes narrowed; he could already see this was going to be a pain. "Follow me," he turned and headed towards the entrance, the guards keeping an eye on the new fighter.

He had no idea how he was going to explain this to the other fighters; they didn't know about the new...addition to their house. 

"I can tell already this is going to be fun," the new slave rolled his eyes, following KyuJong along. "So how come you're a fighter then? How many other fighters are there? Are they good? Doesn't seem like they are, otherwise I wouldn't be here right?"

"There are five other fighters besides myself currently," KyuJong said, looking back at the fighter. "Please understand, this house is doing well on it's own, it was unnecessary for your master to send someone else here. Our fighters are strong." 

"Guess we'll see about that," the fighter snorted. "Master spent good money on me for a reason, obviously he knows what he's doing. Why else would he buy a strong tiger?"

 _To show off to HyungJoon, and make his intentions clear,_ KyuJong thought mentally, but didn't say anything. Let the tiger think he was more than a pawn. "This house already has a tiger as the lead fighter, and you have to prove to everyone you're really as strong as you claim, or words are just words." 

"Another tiger?" the new slave blinked, stumbling a little over a crack in the flooring. "I'm sure I can take him, I can take on anyone."

Another prideful tiger, KyuJong sighed to himself. "We'll see about that. How long have you been training for?" He turned into the room to remove the tiger's collar, setting about fixing the new one. "Sit down." 

"Three years," the tiger puffed up, taking his seat with a huff. "I was the strongest in my litter and my trainers said I was the best they had seen come out of the breeding houses in years."

That would have probably been a lot more impressive if KyuJong had known which trainers that was; as it is, three years was a mediocre amount of time compared to the others in the house. "We'll see who's willing to face you in a spar then. Maybe our dog would like the challenge." SungMin was all too happy to face off against tigers. 

"A dog?" the tiger snorted. "A dog is not an equal to a tiger, I'll take the tiger on, and then we will see how strong he really is."

"No, I think we should start with a fighter a little lower on the scale so we can properly judge your strength," KyuJong shook his head, going to unlock the collar from the tiger's neck. "Maybe I should face you, since I'm used to training as well." 

"But...you're a rabbit," the tiger gave KyuJong an honestly surprised face. "What can a rabbit face other than the rats and roosters? No, I will only take on the other tiger, I'm sure he'll agree."

KyuJong's eyes narrowed slightly. "I think you'll be surprised. Ultimately though, it's not your decision who you face, it's at the discretion of our trainer. Chin up." He placed the old collar aside and lightly cleaned the scrapes left behind. "What is your name, tiger?" 

"Xander, and does that mean you are my trainer?" the tiger said, lifting his chin obediently.

"No, you'll be training under our dragon. He's a retired fighter who won many tournaments, you'll be able to learn much from him." Finishing cleaning out the scrapes, KyuJong carefully adjusted the new collar around Xander's neck. 

"A _dragon_?" Xander whispered, eyes widening. "There's a dragon here? I've never seen a dragon up close, is he mean? I hear dragon's are angry all the time and will burn you to a crisp if you look at them the wrong way."

KyuJong's lips quivered. "Daniel isn't mean, no. And he won't burn you to a crisp. You'll be working hard though, he doesn't stand for any slacking off." Securing the collar, KyuJong straightened and placed away the materials. 

"I don't slack off," Xander bristled, rolling his neck a little to get used to the new collar. "I plan to win the next tournament, so I'll train harder and better than any other fighter here."

"Good to hear," KyuJong said, though he knew better than to think anything about the tiger's words until he'd seen him fight. "Ready to meet the others?" 

"More than ready," Xander got to his feet, chest puffed out and chin up. "Especially this other tiger, I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

KyuJong doubted that (this tiger seemed even worse than JungMin to him), but just sighed softly and went to the door. "Well then, follow me." He bowed his head to the two guards who were still following them, and continued to do so until they reached the door for the slave quarters. 

Xander's eyes had been everywhere as they walked through the house. Once they were in the slave quarters though, he stepped in front of KyuJong to look at the fighters gathered in the dining area for lunch. "Hello, my name is Xander and I am joining you as a new fighter, I hope we can all get along well, but I understand if some of you weaker signs are intimidated by me as a tiger, but don't worry, I won't treat you any less for it." His eyes quickly scanned the room until he spotted the other tiger, walking towards him and bowing low. "Hello, I'm sure we'll be good friends."

HyunJoong felt a headache coming on already, giving the new tiger an askance look before looking up to KyuJong in confusion. "Where'd the cub come from?"

KyuJong tried to keep a straight face and not facepalm like he wanted to at the new tiger's attitude. "One of the conditions of the marriage contract for Master HyungJoon was that he take in Senator Kang's fighter and enter him into the tournament," he explained. "So Xander sshi will be joining us for the next month. Um...try to treat him well."

" _Another_ snot-nosed tiger?" SungMin deadpanned. "I was just getting used to this one." 

"Hey, I'm not _this_ bad," HyunJoong said, eyeing the new tiger again. "Welcome to the Kim house I guess... what have you told him Kyu?"

"He's told me everything I need to know," Xander said, popping back up from the bow. "I'm ready to begin training, where is the dragon?"

"Actually, I haven't," KyuJong muttered, though he could see he wasn't going to get anywhere right now.

"Turn around," Daniel was leaning in the doorway right behind Xander, one eyebrow raised. 

Xander spun around, eyes wide and sparkling as he looked at the dragon. "Wow... a dragon..." he said quietly, before his brow furrowed in confusion and turned to look at KyuJong. "I thought you said he was retired, he's not old."

"He is retired," KyuJong repeated. "But he's still very capable of sparring along with us."

"No training for you until we get a demonstration of what you can do," Daniel shook his head, stepping out of the doorway and towards the end of the hallway, where there was an exit to the practice field. "Which means you'll need an opponent." 

"I choose the tiger," Xander said, following after Daniel with his nose in the air. "I believe he's the only one who can stand up to me."

"..." HyunJoong blinked repeatedly at that, looking to KyuJong as he got to his feet. "Well, if that's what he wants, I don't see why not."

"Actually, I'm thinking _not_ HyunJoong," Daniel said, opening the door. "You smell of the breeding house, how many non-tigers have you faced before Xander? I think it'll be a good experience for you." 

"I was the best fighter at the breeding house, I've only taken on tigers and I don't think I need to take on a dog to show you I am capable," Xander said, sniffing in disdain.

"Let him try, just once," HyunJoong said with a smirk, coming up beside Daniel. "Not like it'll take long either way," he murmured in the dragon's ear.

"Hey, let me at him, I'll be happy to bury his nose in the dirt," SungMin bristled.

Daniel chuckled softly, side-eying the tiger. "That's not the point. Hm...sorry SungMin, there's someone else here I'd like to take on our new fighter. KyuJong, why don't you go?"

"Me?" KyuJong blinked; he'd mostly been joking. "Okay." He turned and headed towards the platform. 

"A _rabbit_?! You can't be serious!" Xander laughed, shaking his head. "Well now I can see why this house is in trouble if an addled brain dragon thinks a rabbit can beat me," he said, following after KyuJong toward the platform. "Don't think I'll take it easy on either, rabbit."

"This should be good," HyunJoong chuckled, slowly making his way to the platform.

"Why couldn't I go," SungMin sulked behind them.

"There's a very important lesson here for a young tiger," Daniel chuckled, looking between HyunJoong and SungMin. " _Never_ underestimate your opponent."

KyuJong jumped up onto the platform and stopped at the other side, stretching out his limbs. "What are the rules, Daniel?"

"Let's stick with the same rules as the pre-tournament for this time," Daniel said, stopping to watch. "First out of the ring loses. Ready?" 

"This won't take long then," Xander said, hopping up onto the platform, smirking at KyuJong as he sauntered closer. "Just save yourself the embarrassment rabbit, we all know rabbits are only good for being bedwarmers."

"Uh oh," HyunJoong shook his head in dismay. Was he this cocky fresh out of the breeding house?

"Really?" KyuJong's eyes narrowed, not even losing his human form at the tiger's approach. He wasn't scared, he was annoyed. He stepped closer, alert for any attack. "If that's all I am, then hurry up and let's get this over with."

"Kyu's mad," SungMin whispered to YoungWoon, who nodded fast. 

"It's nothing against you," Xander said, confused by the hostility and getting into a fighting stance. "You can't help being a weaker sign, it's just how things are."

"Kick his ass Kyu," Eli hollered from where he was standing next to the horse.

"This is why I don't like tigers," KyuJong shifted his stance before attacking. He faked a hit to Xander's chest before suddenly darting around alongside him, leg swiping out to knock him off his feet.

Xander went down with a yelp, scrambling back up to his feet. Scowling at the rabbit, he lunged after him in a full on attack.

KyuJong let him close in before skipping out of the way, easily dodging the attack and staying just out of Xander's reach. He lured the tiger closer to the edge, forcing him to spin around and around in order to keep track of the rabbit. 

Getting flustered, Xander stomped his foot on the platform like a child. "Stand still!" he huffed before lunging after KyuJong again.

"Okay!" KyuJong whirled around and jumped as high as he could to plant both feet in the tiger's shoulders, knocking him ass over teakettle right off the platform. 

Xander shrieked as he went down, somersaulting a couple of times before he stopped, panting heavily. It took a second before he could get back up to his feet, brushing off his clothes. "That wasn't fair, he was like dancing around!" he complained.

"Nothing about the fights are fair," HyunJoong said, arms crossed. "The sooner you learn that, the better."

"Each sign has their own fighting style, because they all have their own strengths and weaknesses," Daniel said, approaching the young tiger. KyuJong watched from the platform, arms folded over his chest. "But did you know KyuJong, a _rabbit_ , won this year's pre-tournament? The first mistake you made was assuming you had the match in the bag before the fight even started, just because of his sign." 

"But... in the breeding house..." Xander looked to HyunJoong with wide eyes. "They said that tigers were one of the strongest and best fighters."

"They can be, with the proper training," HyunJoong nodded. "It would be a good idea for you to forget everything you learned in the breeding house and learn what you can from Daniel."

"You'll also do well to watch how the other fighters spar," Daniel said, nodding towards SungMin, YoungWoon, Eli and SiWon. "It isn't just tigers you'll be winning against, it's others like them. You can become strong Xander, but you'll need to start off just like everyone else." He looked up towards the manor to see if HyungJoon had been watching. 

Xander scowled at them before dropping his eyes and kicking at the ground, obviously humiliated. "Alright, I guess that's it then, I'm going back to finish my lunch," HyunJoong said, turning to head back to the manor. The others muttered to themselves and followed after him. When HyunJoong looked over his shoulder, Xander was following just behind him, eyes bright and shining again. "What?"

"Would you teach me how to fight?" the younger tiger asked.

"No, that's what Daniel's for," HyunJoong said, rolling his eyes. "I have enough to do without watching over a wet behind the ears cub."

"But he's a _dragon_ ," Xander protested. "I don't think a dragon can teach me how to fight like a tiger."

"Did you just completely forget what he just said?" HyunJoong stopped and turned to look at him. "It's not the breed that determines the fighter, and you're lucky there's a trainer like Daniel here, go follow him around and leave me alone." With that he turned back around and left the young tiger where he was standing.

KyuJong watched them go, calmed down again. Glancing up towards the manor wistfully, he turned and hopped off the platform to walk back to the slave quarters, passing Xander on his way. "Come in and eat lunch, we'll be back out to practice right after." 

The tiger protested a little, but gave up when he realized he was all alone on the field and trudged in after the rabbit.

*********************************23************************

Practice had gone smoothly for the Jung fighters, YunHo making sure they worked hard and pleased with the process. He was confident about the upcoming tournament, though maybe a more accurate term was 'warily optimistic'. He knew their situation could change, but as of now, everything was going well. Now if it could only continue going as well.

Finishing up a nice dinner with YoungSaeng that evening, YunHo smiled lightly at the snake as he sipped at his water. "Did you have any plans for the rest of the evening?" 

"Mmm.. probably just going to spend the night alone again as usual," YoungSaeng replied, nibbling at his food. "Now that the dragon huffs and puffs when I come near him, I'm back to being friendless. What about you? More paperwork to do?"

"I was actually going to suggest I take the night off and we get some fresh air," YunHo chuckled. "If you're interested. What did you do to get the dragon mad at you?" 

"Oh, just figured something out he didn't want the world knowing," the snake mused, perking up at the idea of spending some time YunHo. "And I would love to get some fresh air with you, though I'm not sure what that entails."

"Living out in the middle of nowhere does have its perks," YunHo chuckled. "We can take a walk if you like, away from the manor a bit." 

"I think I'd like that, haven't gone out into the woods since we were kids," YoungSaeng said, resting his chin in his hand. "Maybe we can go down to that lake... I've missed swimming."

"We can do that, if it isn't too cold," the human nodded with a small smile. "We'll bring a towel or something in case." 

"Maybe too cold for you, but I am a snake remember," YoungSaeng chuckled, sipping at his water. "And as much as I enjoy baths, it isn't quite the same to have filtered water in a shallow pool as it is to be in a fresh lake."

"True," YunHo smiled, finishing his dinner and pushing the plate away. "I'm going to find a towel and something warmer to wear then, do you have a good jacket?" The temperature would drop fast. 

"I do, I'll go get it," YoungSaeng said with a giddy smile, getting to his feet and rushing off to his room to find his jacket. It had been so long since he'd been able to wander around the grounds and he was more than a little enthusiastic about the idea.

Laughing quietly at the expression on YoungSaeng's face, YunHo stood and left the room as well. He was looking forward to just spending some time with YoungSaeng, doing whatever the snake wanted before the rush of the tournament blindsided him. Just a bit of time to forget everything.

He pulled out a towel and a flashlight, bundling them into a bag; YoungSaeng might have no problems seeing in the dark, but YunHo had human eyes. Pulling on his jacket, he left a note for RyeoWook since he had no idea where the rat was now before waiting for YoungSaeng. 

It only took a few minutes before YoungSaeng was barreling down the stairs, zipping up his jacket and smiling widely at YunHo. "I'm ready, did we want to bring anything else? Like some wine maybe?" he asked.

"Wine?" YunHo chuckled. "If that's what you want," he headed towards the kitchen. "Anything else?" 

"Just some wine I think," YoungSaeng smiled, tailing after him towards the kitchen. "It'll be kind of romantic I think."

"Romantic, huh?" YunHo's lips quirked at that, stepping into the kitchen. He found a good bottle of wine and checked the year before showing it to YoungSaeng. "This one sound good?" 

"I'm not a wine connoisseur," YoungSaeng shrugged, taking the bottle from him. "It'll work though, and yes romantic. Can we consider this a date?"

"We can," the smile on YunHo's lips widened. "Does it interest you, going on dates?" They stepped out of the kitchen and headed towards one of the side doors. 

"Not really, but I've never been on a date before," YoungSaeng said, linking his elbow with YunHo's once they'd stepped outside. "I'd like to see what all the fuss is about."

"Then we'll see," YunHo chuckled. "If you enjoy yourself, we can always go on more dates in the future." He led the snake towards a path away from the manor, not in a hurry. JungMin was flying again, he could see the dragon spiraling around high up in the air. 

"Have you ever been on a date before? I don't remember you seeing anyone, but we didn't see each other that much," YoungSaeng said, walking slowly with him.

"I've gone on dates before, with a few different girls," YunHo mused, looking up at the setting sun. "They were always very formal though, since father insisted I only date those in our class. Got more than a little boring to be honest, it kind of turned me away from dating for a while," he chuckled. 

"That's too bad," YoungSaeng frowned a little at that. "Only girls though? You ever date a man, or was that something you kept hidden from your father and just uhh... how to put it delicately... had fun with?"

YunHo laughed quietly, shaking his head. "That isn't very 'delicate', but I understand what you mean. It wasn't exactly something I hid from father, it was more something I hid from the media since it wouldn't look very good on the house if the son was gay. Nosy reporters always found out when I was dating someone, so it was simpler just not to complicate things by actively dating another man." 

"But it's not like you didn't see men though, just not take them out for romantic strolls or out to dinner," YoungSaeng said, lips curled upwards in amusement.

"Pretty much," YunHo chuckled. "We found other things to do, outside of the stereotypical dates. None of them were really interested in romantic strolls either way." 

"Hmm.. I can only imagine what it was you were doing then," YoungSaeng teased, looking up at the stars that were starting to come out. "Is it because I'm just a slave in your house that you feel more open about acting like this then? Media doesn't care about what men do with their male slaves."

"That might be one of the reasons," YunHo tilted his head slightly to watch YoungSaeng's profile. "Or maybe I just don't care either way. If you weren't a slave tomorrow, I'd still be happy to be open with you." 

That caught the snake off guard, and he looked up at YunHo with an unreadable expression. He didn't comment though, wanting to think about that for a little while longer as they entered the first line of trees. Instead, he focused on their surroundings, and how good it felt to be in the slightly dampened forest, breathing in the sweet scent. "Remember when we were kids, and your father would leave to go on a business trips and we'd sneak out here to go skinny dipping?"

"I remember," YunHo laughed, stepping over a tree root obstructing the path as they walked through the trees. "The servants would panic the entire day thinking they'd lost us somewhere and we'd been eaten by bears." 

"Those were the brief moments of happiness I got when your father was still in control of the house," YoungSaeng said, his smile fading slightly. "I never expected you to be so kind to me, I thought you would be just like your father."

"He and I have always seen things differently," YunHo shook his head, before taking YoungSaeng's hand lightly. "You don't have to think about that now, he isn't in control anymore and it's going to stay that way." 

YoungSaeng smiled shyly at that, grateful that it was too dark out for YunHo to see him blush. He was quiet after that, concentrating on climbing over some of the debris that was littering the path. It wasn't long before the reached the clearing where there was a small freshwater pool, YoungSaeng smiling brightly and letting go of YunHo's hand to run towards the edge, stripping off his clothes as he went. Crouching down next to the edge, he placed his hand on the top of the water, closing his eyes. "It hasn't changed a bit."

"No, it hasn't," YunHo agreed, following him to the water after he left the bag to the side along with the bottle of wine. His eyes went to YoungSaeng after a moment, lips quirked slightly. The area hadn't changed, but they had from the last time they were here. Taking off his jacket, YunHo followed him towards the water, taking off his own clothes as well. It wasn't anything YoungSaeng hadn't already seen. "Are we swimming?" 

"I am, you can do whatever you want," YoungSaeng said, stepping out into the water. He sighed happily, loving the feel of the cool water against his skin before diving down underneath and disappearing from sight.

Chuckling, YunHo watched him disappear before stepping into the water himself. He shivered at the chill; he probably wouldn't be spending as long as YoungSaeng in the water, or he'd catch something. He waded in up to his waist, watching the sunset's reflection off the water. 

It was a few minutes before YoungSaeng resurfaced slowly behind YunHo, gliding through the water effortlessly to wrap his arms around YunHo's waist and lean up against his back. "You're cold," he murmured, closing his eyes and sighing softly. The water around them slowly raised in temperature a few degrees.

Blinking when he felt the water warming, YunHo's lips curled and he turned around slightly to look down at YoungSaeng. "You don't have to do that, if it tires you," he chuckled, brushing one hand through the other man's wet locks of hair. 

"It's not going to tire me, I don't get to use my element nearly enough," YoungSaeng said, resting his chin on YunHo's shoulder. "Making fountains in the bathtub just doesn't cut it."

"I suppose it doesn't," YunHo chuckled, kissing the side of YoungSaeng's head absently. "I'll see if we can come out here more often, before the weather gets too cold." 

"I'd like that," YoungSaeng nodded, kissing YunHo's shoulder lightly. "What did you mean," he asked quietly after a long stretch of silence, "when you said you would be happy to be open about being with me?"

"I mean exactly that," YunHo chuckled, looking down at him. "Whether you are a slave or not doesn't change us being like this, for me anyways." 

"But what does that _mean_ ," YoungSaeng persisted, sliding around to wrap his arms around YunHo's neck and looking up at him. "What am I to you?"

YunHo looked back down at him, meeting the snake's eyes with an odd look in his own. "Do you really want to know, Saeng?" His hands rested lightly on the snake's hips under the water. 

"I do," YoungSaeng nodded, looking into YunHo's eyes. "Because as happy as I have been lately... I'm also very confused. I can understand you feeling some sort of obligation towards me, to keep me safe, and keep your father away, but otherwise I don't understand."

"It's never been obligation," YunHo smiled softly at him. "I have a much more powerful reason for what I do." Leaning down, he kissed YoungSaeng softly before bringing his lips to the other man's ear. "Because ever since we were kids, I've been in love with you," he whispered. 

YoungSaeng's eyes widened at the confession, pulling back slightly enough so he could look up at the older man. "You... you do?" he whispered, trying to judge whether YunHo was lying to him or not. "Please don't play games with me YunHo," he said, trembling slightly.

"It's not a game," YunHo shook his head, cupping YoungSaeng's face. "I've waited years for the chance to get you away from him, to tell you how I felt for you. You had me right from the first time I saw you smile." 

Leaning slightly into the hand, YoungSaeng couldn't help but smile at that, his dimples showing. "If.. that's true... then I have to admit something as well," he said softly. "I think I fell for you the moment I first saw you."

YunHo smiled wider than he ever had before at that, stroking his thumb over YoungSaeng's cheek. "Then I'm the happiest man alive," he chuckled, resting his forehead against YoungSaeng's and holding him close. 

"I guess that makes me the happiest snake then," YoungSaeng replied, his arms tightening around YunHo's neck and kissing him gently. "You would accept the love of a snake?"

"Completely," YunHo kissed YoungSaeng back, eyes closing for a moment before he pulled back a little, smiling softly down at YoungSaeng. "I should be the one asking you that...if you could accept the love of a human, despite everything we've done to you." 

"I don't blame humans for what your father has done to me," YoungSaeng replied, shaking his head. "I know most humans aren't like that. You aren't like that, Master Kim and his family were never like that. Your father is just a vile piece of filth, if I may be allowed to say so. No, I would never hold that against you, not after all you've done for me."

"I'm thankful for that," YunHo smiled, resting his forehead lightly against YoungSaeng's. "I know it isn't always easy to be around me, with the family relation." He kissed YoungSaeng's forehead softly, closing his eyes. "I'll always keep you safe." 

YoungSaeng sighed softly at that, his eyes slipping closed. "It's... sometimes hard knowing you are his son... because you do have his same strong jaw, and sometimes you get that hard glint in your eye when you're angry. Most of the time though... you look like your mother, so that helps."

YunHo smiled softly at that, running his hand along YoungSaeng's back. "I'm glad I resemble her. She always had a bit of a soft spot for you too." 

"She felt sorry for me, knowing why I was bought... it must have killed her inside," YoungSaeng said, leaning in closer to rest his cheek against YunHo's shoulder. "Your father is a cruel man... especially to those closest to him."

"I know," was all YunHo said, eyes closed as he held YoungSaeng against him. He knew well what his father was.

After a long moment he drew in a deep breath, pulling back a little to smile down at YoungSaeng sadly. "Come on, let's swim a bit more. We're supposed to be enjoying ourselves." 

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm enjoying myself quite a bit," YoungSaeng said, pulling YunHo back down for a short, deep kiss before breaking away and diving under the water again.

Chuckling as he watched YoungSaeng go, YunHo shook his head a little before heading further out into the water as well. Diving under, he swam around before he ran out of oxygen and resurfaced, looking up at the sky. 

When YoungSaeng returned to YunHo's side, he only popped his head out enough so his nose was barely out of the water, watching him for a moment. No matter what happened in the future, he would remember how happy he was right at this moment, knowing YunHo loved him. It was more than he could ever ask for.

"Maybe we should go in and get dried off," he said, rising up out of the water to lay down on top of it on his stomach, kicking his feet in the air. "Have some wine."

Turning around to face YoungSaeng, YunHo chuckled in amusement at how YoungSaeng was literally laying down on _top_ of the water's surface. "Sounds good to me. Staying here, or back at the manor?" He swam a little closer to kiss YoungSaeng's nose. 

"I'm fine here, but if you want to head back, we can," YoungSaeng said, wrinkling his nose at the kiss. "I'm sure we can have that wine just as well in your room as we can out here."

"If you want to stay out here a while longer, we can," YunHo smiled at him before swimming his way back to the shore. He was starting to get cold again, despite YoungSaeng's effort to heat the water around him. 

"Okay... but if you get cold, we can head back in," YoungSaeng said, getting to his feet and walking along the placid surface of the lake towards shore. "I'll be fine, so don't worry about me being cold." The water was already dripping off of YoungSaeng and by the time he was on shore again, he was dry as he gathered up his clothes to get dressed.

"You've never had a problem with cold water," YunHo laughed in amusement as he climbed out of the lake as well, picking up the towel and drying himself off quickly so he wouldn't catch a cold. He started pulling his clothes back on, feeling refreshed. 

"A benefit from being what I am," YoungSaeng mused, sitting down on a mossy outcropping over the water and patting the seat next to him. "We can enjoy being out here for a little while, yes?"

"Of course we can," YunHo smiled, pulling his shirt over his head and then his jacket on so he could regain warmth faster. He joined YoungSaeng and sat down, the bag and bottle of wine in his hands. "Should have thought to bring glasses," he realized with a laugh. 

"I think for once we can live like the commoners," YoungSaeng chuckled, taking the bottle from him to undo the cork. "You aren't so snobby you can't drink out of a bottle are you?"

"Hey, I'm not snobby," YunHo chuckled, wrinkling his nose at the snake. "It's just force of habit." 

"Prove it then," YoungSaeng had taken a small sip of the wine before passing it to YunHo.

Eying him in amusement, YunHo took the bottle and sipped from it as well. "Happy?" He asked with his lips quirked. 

"Very," YoungSaeng grinned, leaning against him and resting his head on the man's shoulder. "This is probably the only night we get to spend together like this until after the tournament, isn't it," he asked quietly.

Sighing softly, YunHo looked at YoungSaeng beside him, wrapping his free arm around the snake's waist. "Most likely," he murmured softly. "I'll be trying where I can to get some time off for us, but I can't make any promises." 

"It's okay, I'll just be looking forward to next month even more every day," the snake replied, watching the water lap against the stones. "Would you be opposed to... spending the whole night together tonight?" he asked hesitantly.

Blinking, YunHo looked at him, shaking his head. "Have I ever turned you down?" he smiled, not understanding the hesitance in the question. "You're always welcome to stay in my room, you know that." 

"I.. don't want to assume anything between us," YoungSaeng said softly. "Just because you have feelings for me, doesn't mean anything... really."

YunHo looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked, slightly hurt. "I wouldn't turn down any chance to be with you...my feelings don't mean anything?" 

"No... they do," YoungSaeng sighed, pulling away slightly to look up at him. "Our situation being what it is... leaves room for both of us to get hurt, and I don't want that to happen. I don't want to presume anything about what we are, it's not my place or my right to. I'm just a slave, YunHo."

The human's eyes saddened, and he cupped YoungSaeng's face lightly. "You're not just a slave. When it's just us, like this, you're much, much more than that. I know the risks, but I'll always make sure you're not hurt, above all." 

"But at what cost YunHo?" YoungSaeng replied, putting his hand over the one on his cheek and leaning into the touch. "I don't want you to have to suffer because of me."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," YunHo kissed YoungSaeng's forehead lightly. "Let's just enjoy this, okay?" 

"If you say so," YoungSaeng gave him a strained smile, closing his eyes and leaning against YunHo again. "Tell me again," he whispered.

"I love you," YunHo said in response, kissing the top of YoungSaeng' head and hugging him close. 

YoungSaeng couldn't respond, burying his nose into YunHo's collar with a silly grin. He hoped he would be as happy as this for the rest of his life, but he knew better than to dare think of that as a reality. There were far too many things out of his control.

"It's getting late," the snake whispered, pulling back again to look up at him. "You should probably get some sleep if you're going to be up before dawn again."

"Probably, but I wanted to spend more time with you," YunHo chuckled, a childish pout appearing on his lips as he looked down at YoungSaeng. 

"I'd love to spend every moment with you," YoungSaeng said, lifting his hand up to trace his fingers over YunHo's jaw. "Sleeping next to me may have to suffice for right now though."

"I suppose so," YunHo said teasingly, leaning in and kissing YoungSaeng softly. Then he pulled back, holding out the wine. "We didn't even have much wine." 

"Hmm, let's fix that," YoungSaeng grinned, taking the bottle from him. Knocking his head back, he took several long pulls from the bottle before handing it to him. "Unless you want me to finish it all by myself."

Laughing, YunHo shook his head with a grin before taking the bottle back. "I guess here's where we find out how good you are with alcohol." There wasn't much left in the bottle after that, so he finished it. 

"Hmm.. not good at all," YoungSaeng chuckled, slowly getting to his feet, nearly teetering over. "Aside from a glass now and then, your father didn't want me drinking."

"Looks like getting back will be fun," YunHo stood as well, shaking his head in amusement before taking YoungSaeng's arm to steady him. "Don't fall into the water." 

"I'm not going to fall in the water," YoungSaeng snorted, leaning against YunHo. "The wine won't really hit me until we get back to the house, I make no guarantees on my ability to stand at that point."

"Do you need me to carry you back?" YunHo smiled, getting out the flashlight he'd brought with his free hand so he could see where they were going. 

"No, I'm not that bad," YoungSaeng said, pulling him along towards the path. "We'll talk later about stairs though.. Unless you wanted to carry me, but I won't make you do that, I'm heavy."

"Not very heavy," YunHo chuckled, following along and keeping one hand on YoungSaeng's arm to steady him. "We'll see how far you make it then. Did you have fun?" 

"This has been the best night of my entire life," YoungSaeng said, looking up at him with a smile. "I'm sad that it has to end."

"There will be others," YunHo smiled back down at him. "And maybe those we won't have to cut short." 

"Holding you to that," the snake said, stepping gingerly over an exposed root. "Are there days during the tournaments where there's no matches?"

"Between tiers there are rest days," YunHo nodded. "They extend the tournament longer than the pre-tournament, which is more about judging your opponents and making more money than anything. There will be days where there are only a couple matches too, rather than compressing thirty into one day. So we'll have some more time to ourselves." 

"Good, I'd say we should have a proper date, but I don't think you should be spoiling me in public," YoungSaeng said. "Especially with your father around... he isn't coming back before the tournament is he?"

"I have no idea what he's planning," YunHo sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised though. And we can always have a stay-in date," he smiled at the other man. 

"Hmm.. a stay in date, I think I'd like that," YoungSaeng grinned, wrapping his arm around YunHo's back and leaning against him. "Especially if it's a spend all day in bed kind of date."

"If we don't have to go anywhere, don't see why not," YunHo kissed YoungSaeng's cheek, smiling widely at how close they were. They made their way through the trees, YunHo shining the flashlight in front so he could see. "Was there anything you wanted to see while we're in the city?" 

"Nothing I can think of, though I'd like to visit that park we went to last time, it was nice there," YoungSaeng said. "You'll have to show me around more, though I may need nicer clothes if we're going to go anywhere fancy."

"Then a shopping trip is in order," YunHo chuckled. "I know a few places we could go, since we'll have more free time than before. If you think of anything, let me know." 

"I will be sure to do so," YoungSaeng grinned, wobbling a little. The wine was starting to get to him as they left the woods and started up to the house. "Since you've been so busy, I haven't got to share the news with you, about why your dragon is so moody," he said, words slurring a little.

"Oh?" YunHo eyed YoungSaeng in interest, wrapping his arm a little more securely around his waist to keep him steady. "Why would that be?" 

"Mm... it seems the dragon has a thing for a certain prickly tiger," YoungSaeng said in a loud whisper. "Wasn't so happy when the tiger said he didn't respect him."

Blinking in obvious surprise at that, YunHo frowned lightly. That...actually wasn't very good news. "You sure about that?" 

"Well... not completely, cause he wouldn't answer my question, but it was pretty obvious to me," YoungSaeng said, not noticing the way YunHo reacted. "He got so _angry_ with me and stormed out."

Well, that wasn't good. "Interesting," YunHo mused, though he was thinking about that carefully. Having respect for other fighters was fine...but actually liking someone fighting for another house? That was a very dangerous path for all involved. Fighters, after all, died all the time, and dragons were very unstable as it was without adding more emotions into the mix. 

"I'm sure he'll get over it, he's a green fighter still," YoungSaeng continued, swaying a little side to side. "Not that anything would ever come of it honestly, the tiger _hates_ him. He'll find another fighter to torment soon enough."

"Hopefully," YunHo shook his head a little. For JungMin's sake, he hoped it was just a passing interest. "And you definitely can't walk straight." He stopped the other man, crouching down. "Here, get on." 

"That a come on?" YoungSaeng blinked at him for a second at him before nearly faceplanting right on his back. "Oh... fine," he grumbled wrapping his arms around YunHo's neck and leaning into him. "The servants will talk."

"Let them talk," YunHo chuckled, straightening and adjusting his grip on YoungSaeng's legs. "Isn't this easier?" 

"Much," YoungSaeng murmured, nuzzling into YunHo's neck, smiling softly. "Remind me to drink too much more often if I get to be carried around by you."

"I can carry you around even if you aren't drunk off your feet, you just won't let me," YunHo laughed, smiling to himself at the light touch of YoungSaeng's breath on the back of his neck. 

"I'm a slave YunHo, you shouldn't be doing things for me like that," YoungSaeng reminded him, though his grip did tighten a little. "It's supposed to be the other way around."

"I'd hate to see you try to carry me around," YunHo replied, straight-faced. "That might be awkward on both our parts." 

YoungSaeng tried to picture that, snorting in laughter at the image of him trying to carry YunHo. "You'd squash me flat," he laughed. "You'd need one of the oxes to carry you or something."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ heavy," YunHo protested with a laugh. "I'm just well-built." 

"And tall, you're really tall," YoungSaeng mused, his words slurring a little. "It's not fair, you being so tall."

"Sorry, I'd shrink a bit if I could," YunHo chuckled, reaching the rock path that lead to the house entrance. "You're not falling asleep on me, are you?" 

"Nope, not going to fall asleep," YoungSaeng said, resting his cheek against YunHo's shoulder and staring at his profile. "You don't need to shrink, I like it that you're so tall."

"Glad to hear," YunHo smiled, glancing at YoungSaeng's face before they reached the house entrance. He got the door open and headed towards the stairs, ignoring the few servants who were still around. 

Hiding his face in the back of YunHo's shirt, YoungSaeng could feel himself flushed from not only the wine, but from embarrassment. The servants were sure to be talking about what was going on between them now if not beforehand. 

When YunHo finally stopped in his room, YoungSaeng slowly slid off his back, making sure his legs still worked so he could totter over the last few steps to the older man's bed and flopped over. "Your bed is so much more comfortable than mine."

"Much more comfortable than in the city too," YunHo chuckled, closing and locking the door behind them. He kicked off his shoes before stripping off his shirt and pants. "That doesn't look like a very comfortable position though," he laughed, seeing YoungSaeng only half-on the bed. 

"It's not, but moving is so tiring," YoungSaeng said, watching YunHo. "That and I'm still dressed, can't sleep in clothes."

"Good point, you going to be able to get them off though?" YunHo chuckled, placing his clothes to one side and leaving his boxers on as he went to pull the comforter down on the bed, fixing the pillows. 

"Probably not," YoungSaeng sighed, trying to sit up, his head swimming. "Would it be too much to ask for help?"

The older man raised an eyebrow. "You're comfortable with that?" He remembered the last time he'd tried to take YoungSaeng's clothes off, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. 

"It's fine," YoungSaeng waved him off, pulling up on his shirt. "Not like you didn't just see me naked down at the lake, right? That's fine."

"As long as you're sure." YunHo stepped closer. When YoungSaeng couldn't pull his shirt up all the way, YunHo took over, getting the material over his head and dropping it on a chair to one side. "You'll need to either stand up or lay down so I can pull your pants off." 

"Standing isn't happening," YoungSaeng muttered, scooting back a little on the bed before dropping back to lay down again. If he hadn't been so far into drink he probably would have been uncomfortable with YunHo undressing him, but at that moment he didn't care so much.

YunHo undid the button to YoungSaeng's jeans before pulling them off the snake's legs, tossing the jeans onto the chair with his shirt before taking off YoungSaeng's shoes and socks. "There you go, all set." He helped YoungSaeng move farther up the bed so he could lay his head on the pillow. "Comfortable?" 

"Very," YoungSaeng nodded, curling up into the blankets and looking up at YunHo with a sleepy smile. "I wouldn't mind staying here with you more often... so comfortable."

"The door's always open," YunHo smiled at him in return before turning off the lights. He climbed into the bed beside YoungSaeng and lay down, wrapping his arm loosely around the snake's waist. "Sleep well," he murmured with a kiss to YoungSaeng's forehead. 

Resting a hand against YunHo's chest, YoungSaeng buried his nose into the man's collar, fingers racing lightly over his skin. "I've always felt so safe in your arms," he murmured softly.

Smiling softly, YunHo closed his eyes and rested his cheek against YoungSaeng's hair. "You'll always be safe with me, promise," he whispered. 

"Thank you," YoungSaeng replied softly, closing his eyes and taking a steadying breath. "I... I love you..."

YunHo's lips curled into a wide smile, turning his head to kiss the headful of hair. "I love you too Saeng," he whispered in return, heart swelling at the words he'd always wanted to hear. 

It didn't take long for YoungSaeng to slip into sleep, the snake snoring softly. So comfortable and relaxed, he didn't even notice his scales had appeared. It would be the first time in a long time he had slept so peacefully through the whole night feeling warm, content, and loved.

**************************************24****************************

The next few days were busy ones, the Jung fighters training hard for the upcoming tournament. YunHo made sure none of them slacked off, but also made sure not to overwork them either, having a slave come in and out regularly with water to keep them hydrated.

JungMin kept to himself in the afternoons, either resting in his room or flying around outside. He wasn't angry anymore, but he kept out of everyone's way regardless, and that included picking on the tiger on the other side of the practice field. But with no one to talk to, the dragon was getting more than a little lonely.

Stepping outside and looking up at the sky, JungMin noted how clear the stars were before stretching out and setting off into the air. Soon the ground was far below him, the dragon spinning and diving through the air like an acrobat.

Before long he found himself flying around over the Kim house, sniffing the air a little as he glided. He...could smell tiger. HyunJoong was outside again. Debating with himself, JungMin pursed his lips before ducking a little lower, searching for a place to land. Why not, it wasn't as if the tiger's opinion of him could get any worse, and he wanted to talk to someone.

He had located the tiger before long and dropped down a few paces from him with a wide grin. "Hey!" 

Having spent most of the evening avoiding his new shadow, HyunJoong had been hoping for some peace and quiet on his stroll, but that obviously wasn't going to happen. Sighing, he rubbed at his forehead and glanced at the dragon. "I thought you weren't talking to me anymore."

"I changed my mind," JungMin grinned, hands behind his head. "So, what did I miss? What are you doing?" 

"Trying to get a moments peace," the tiger sighed. "You changed your mind huh? Anything else you change your mind on? Like not being annoying anymore?"

"But where would the fun be in that," JungMin pouted a little. "Your world would be so boring. How's training going?" 

"My world is not boring," HyunJoong said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning up against a tree. "My training is going fine. You know you're going to get us both in trouble if you keep coming over here like this."

"Everyone's asleep, even the guards, I heard one snoring," JungMin grinned widely, tail swishing behind him. "Technically I'm not doing anything _wrong_ , I'm just saying hi." 

"Sunbae? Are you okay? Is he bothering you?" A higher pitched voice came from the direction of the house, HyunJoong groaning slightly.

"No, go back inside," HyunJoong said, watching Xander approach, glaring at JungMin. "Go away Xander."

JungMin blinked owlishly at the sudden scent of...another tiger? What? "You got cubs falling out of the sky here? Who's he?" He was sure the Kim house had only the one tiger, looking over at the newcomer. 

"A thorn in my paw," HyunJoong grumbled. "Go back inside Xander, I'll be in shortly."

"Who am I?" Xander puffed up his chest and marched up to JungMin. "I'm the tiger that will kick your ass, dragon. Who are _you_ , and why are you bothering my sunbae?"

"..." JungMin eyed him for a moment before snorting and bursting out laughing. "Wow, he's even worse than you! What is it they _feed_ cubs in the breeding houses?" 

"You're not helping," HyunJoong rolled his eyes, snagging Xander by the back of his collar before the cub made a fool of himself or got hurt. "I said go back inside Xander, you wouldn't last two seconds against him."

"Who says I wouldn't?" Xander huffed, trying to pull away from HyunJoong's grip.

"You got your ass kicked by a rabbit, now go inside," HyunJoong growled, pushing Xander away towards the house. "Go, before I show you what it's really like to get beaten."

JungMin watched with a wide grin, bouncing lightly on his heels. "See you at the tournament kitty," he blew a kiss. 

Xander tried to protest, but HyunJoong let out a low snarl, the younger tiger shrinking and scurrying off. "Master's new bride's father decided he wanted to join the tournaments, so now we have to put with the wet behind the ears cub," he muttered to the dragon. "And no, I am not as bad as him, I at least knew not to get into a dragon's face when I was that young."

"Ah, he'll be wiped out in the first tier and learn better," JungMin grinned, wings rattling a little. "So the rabbit kicked his ass? I wish I could have seen the look on his face." 

"He wanted to fight me first," HyunJoong chuckled, shaking his head. "I think Kyu took pity on him at first, let him try to get a hit in, but it didn't work so well." Glancing at the dragon out of the corner of his eye, he sighed softly. "You're not so bad when you're trying to annoy the hell out of me, what's the matter, run out of taunts?"

"Nope, I've got plenty," JungMin stretched out his arms. "I'm not in a taunting mood, too much effort. And I can't help it if you've got the best reactions ever." 

HyunJoong rolled his eyes. "Oh, so that's it? If I stop reacting you'll leave me alone? Good to know."

"Oh you're no fun," JungMin huffed at him. "Come on, talk to me a bit, no one ever talks to me." 

"Gee, I wonder why," HyunJoong snorted. "Why should I talk to you? You've done nothing but tease me constantly since we met, I think I told you that last time we talked. How about you work on that, and maybe the next time you get bored, I'll think about it."

"Hey, I didn't always start it, you liked starting arguments too!" JungMin folded his arms over his chest. "I'm not that bad. I didn't tease you yet today, did I?" 

"No, doesn't mean you won't before you fly off though," HyunJoong said, crossing his arms as well. "Sorry if I don't exactly believe you want to be nice to me today, I have past experience to go by."

"I'll have you remember you were the one who decided to be rude first when we met," JungMin sniffed, getting annoyed. He was _trying_ here. "Why can't we just talk?" 

"I wasn't being rude, I was tired and hot and irritated," HyunJoong said, raising an eyebrow. "You were the one who kept persisting when I asked you to leave me alone."

"Yes you were rude," JungMin's eyes narrowed. "I just wanted to talk, like I just want to talk now." 

"We're talking aren't we? And I was _not_ rude, _you_ were being rude by continuing to bother me after I asked you not to," HyunJoong said, stepping towards him so he didn't try to yell at the dragon. "But if you want to talk, talk."

"You were definitely rude," JungMin sniffed, looking away with his jaw slightly clenched. "And if I'm trying to be nice, you have to too." 

"Why?" HyunJoong replied, tilting his head slightly. "Don't you hate me or something? Why are you even over here?"

"Who said I hate you? I never said I hated you." The dragon put his hands on his hips. "I'm here cause I want to be." 

"But why? Isn't there anyone over there you can bother? What about that snake you were so friendly with," HyunJoong asked, an eyebrow raised.

"He's a mean piece of snakeskin," JungMin pursed his lips. "Is the idea of talking to me that repulsive?" 

"I wouldn't say repulsive, but not one of my favorite things to do," HyunJoong shrugged, stepping closer so he was only a foot away from the dragon. "I'm just trying to understand why you've picked me out to bother."

JungMin blinked at the tiger stepping closer, eyeing him warily. "...Well I'm not telling you, so there," he huffed before sticking his tongue out like a child. 

"No?" HyunJoong tilted his head slightly, stepping even closer. "It kind of seems like you enjoy bothering me so much, makes me wonder... you are a hatchling after all, so maybe you act like a hatchling in other ways as well."

Wings rattling nervously when the tiger got a bit too much into his personal space, JungMin shuffled back half a step before stopping, not going to seem like he was intimidated by the tiger. "I am not a hatchling, I'm your age," he scowled at HyunJoong. 

"You still act like a hatchling," HyunJoong said, stepping closer after JungMin had moved. "When tiger cubs like each other, they usually just pounce on each other... maybe dragons are more subtle, and annoying."

JungMin's eyes went the size of saucers before he automatically bristled. "Stop talking about nonsense! I'm not a hatchling, and why would I like a stuck-up tiger?" 

"You act like a hatchling, and I don't know why you would like me," HyunJoong repeated, lifting his hand to curl his fingers into the front of JungMin's shirt to pull him closer and smashed their lips together in a rushed kiss.

The dragon went completely tense, eyes wide. No...this wasn't making sense, this just wasn't right. Snapping out of it, JungMin suddenly pushed HyunJoong away from him with enough strength to land the tiger in the dirt.

"Quit fucking around with me! You hate me! You've made that crystal clear!" The dragon was trembling with rage and hurt, eyes glowing red as he stared at the tiger. "So don't go pulling something like that, you bastard! I can't believe I was actually stupid enough to have liked you!" JungMin turned and ran, wings unfurling to shoot up past the trees. Thin branches and leaves rained down at his hasty exit. 

Sitting up once JungMin had flown off, HyunJoong watched him go with an unreadable expression. He'd only meant it as a joke, he had no idea the dragon had _actually_ liked him. "Never said I hated you," he murmured, getting to his feet and starting back towards the house, head bowed and hands in his pockets.

******************************

Predictably, training didn't go so well with JungMin the following day. The dragon was irritable and unable to fully concentrate, YunHo having to force him into sparring matches to get anywhere with plenty of warnings. It definitely wasn't one of his best training days, and the isolation from the other fighters wasn't helping his mood.

JungMin would have just spent the entire night in his room, but if he didn't move he was going to burn the place down around their ears. Ignoring the other fighters, he made a beeline for the door after the sun had set, going outside.

The dragon uncurled his wings and leapt into the sky, climbing far above the ground. He didn't wander though, staying in the wind currents above the Jung manor and beginning a series of kamikaze half-dives, half-falls to the ground, seeing how low he could go before instinct kicked in and he looped back upwards.

Anything that worked as a distraction was good right now. 

Having been waiting outside until he saw the dragon take off in the air, the tiger slinked across the practice field in full cat form, keeping to the shadows so none of the guards saw, or the dragon for that matter. Padding across until he was near the door the fighter's quarters, the tiger sat down on his haunches to wait for the dragon to return.

Several times JungMin nearly slammed full-force into the ground, pulling up at the last second and returning to the sky. Looping around in the air, he didn't come back down for the longest time, staying in the air until his wings shook from exhaustion. With luck he'd just drop off right to sleep, without any time to lie there and think in between.

Landing less gracefully than he normally did, JungMin panted a little, brushing sweat-slicked bangs out of his eyes as he looked up at the sky again, folding his wings behind him. How many nights left now?

He shook his head a little, turning and heading towards the slave quarter entrance. 

Seeing JungMin coming toward him, the tiger stood up, taking a few steps towards him before laying down on his belly, resting his head on his paws and looking up at him with big golden eyes.

JungMin stopped dead when he noticed the tiger, knowing which one it was automatically. The surprise was replaced with a scowl, hands clenching. "What the hell do you want HyunJoong." 

The tiger made a low whining sound in his throat, rolling onto his side and then onto his back in a sign of submission. He hadn't meant to offend JungMin, and wanted to apologize for the way he acted in the best way he knew how. Whether JungMin accepted or not was up to him.

Watching the motion in confusion, JungMin's eyes narrowed a little. He wasn't stupid, he knew what HyunJoong meant with the submissive gesture, and he knew how hard it was for tigers to apologize for anything. But that didn't mean anything, other than the tiger didn't want that on his conscience.

"I'll accept your apology," the dragon said. "So you can go back to whatever you were doing before. I'm not bothering you anymore, that should make you happy. I'll see you at the tournament tiger." He stepped to go around the tiger blocking his way to the door. 

Rolling back onto his feet, the tiger got in JungMin's way again, making another throaty whine and butting his head into the dragon's hand.

Snatching his hand back, JungMin looked down at the tiger, jaw clenched tightly. "You got what you want, why are you still trying to mess with me like this? Is this payback? I got the point already, you hate the sight of me, I'm annoying, you don't respect me. You were perfectly happy if I stayed on my own side of the field, so why are you here?" He snapped at the tiger, backing away from him. 

Tail twitching behind him, the tiger snorted, shaking his head before lunging forward to knock the dragon over. Once he had him pinned on the ground, the tiger started to lick the dragon's cheek.

Squawking as he landed on his back, the noise turned into one of pain as his wings were crushed beneath him. JungMin tried to push at the tiger on top of him. "Get off of me! Why can't you just leave well-enough alone?! Answer me!" The attempts to get HyunJoong off were rather half-hearted, considering the dragon could have gotten him off easily if he put all his strength into it. JungMin glared up at him, the rough tongue against his cheek making his chest clench tightly and tears prickle his eyes. "Why are you doing this to me?" 

Pulling back to look down at the dragon, the tiger made a gruff noise in the back of his throat before shifting back to his human form. It didn't even bother him that he was naked, sitting on top of JungMin. "Because, why else would I be outside all the time if I didn't want you bothering me," he said simply.

Flushing at the naked man on top of him, JungMin's glare wavered a little. "Because you said all the time you don't want to be bothered and want to be left alone, as recently as yesterday? You kissed me to get me to leave, admit it!" 

HyunJoong rolled his eyes. "I kissed you because I thought you liked me, I had no idea you would get so riled up about it," he said, leaning down closer to the dragon's face. "I didn't want to be teased all the time, and yesterday we were having a conversation, it was... nice. You could have got your point across a lot easier dragon if you hadn't kept poking at me."

JungMin tried not to go cross-eyed in an effort to keep eye contact. "It was the only way to get your attention, dragon-hater." 

"Yes, poking at an irritable tiger on the first day sure got my attention," HyunJoong chuckled. "I'm not a dragon hater, just... wary of them."

"Of me?" JungMin asked, slowly calming a little even though he was more confused than anything. 

"No, not of you," HyunJoong shook his head, scooting off of JungMin to sit down on the ground. "You see these?" he traced his fingers over the long red scars going down his chest and sides. "A dragon gave me these in the first tier of my last tournament. Went on a rampage and killed most of the other fighters. I was one of the lucky few to have lived, and it was only because of my element that I _did_ survive."

Sitting up, and wincing as he tried to open his crushed wings slowly to avoid pulling them the wrong way, JungMin blinked at the scars. "Oh. Ouch. So you...don't like dragons now because of that?" 

"Not particularly," HyunJoong said, looking away. "You were the first dragon I'd seen since that day, so maybe I was a little... rude to you. I'm sorry about that."

"That makes a little more sense now," JungMin murmured, flexing his wings slowly. "So you...want me to leave you alone now?" 

"Did I say that?" HyunJoong looked at him askance. "I wouldn't have come over here and made you listen to me if I just wanted you to leave me alone..." he sighed and brought his knees up to his chest, hugging his legs; it was getting a little chilly out. "I don't have anyone to talk to either you know. I'm not counting that cub, cause he's just annoying, but other than you, and possibly Daniel... I don't talk to anyone. Is it sad that you're the closest thing to a friend I have in this place?"

Listening to him, the corner of JungMin's lips quirked slightly. "That's usually how things work I think. So...truce, then?" 

HyunJoong looked over at him again, lips quirking side to side before he shrugged and held out a hand. "Truce. Long as you stop annoying me all the time and taunting me."

"Not _all_ the time, I think I can agree to that," JungMin said, a hesitant smile on his lips as he clasped HyunJoong's hand lightly. "...Aren't you cold like that?" 

"Freezing, actually," HyunJoong chuckled, shivering a little. "I should go anyway, before Xander comes looking for me and gets us all in trouble."

"That kitten looks like a real pawful," JungMin snorted quietly, glancing back at the Kim manor. "I'm still mad at you for kissing me, just so you know." 

"What, didn't like it?" HyunJoong looked at him, hurt. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I just wanted to shut you up for a second."

"I didn't say I didn't like it," JungMin sniffed, standing up and checking one of his wings obsessively. "It would just help me enjoy it a little more if, you know, you actually meant it." 

Getting up as well, HyunJoong shivered a little as he watched JungMin for a moment. "Never said I didn't mean it, scales for brains," he said ruefully, disappearing into his tiger form again and taking off across the field.

"You never said you did!" JungMin yelled after him, watching the tiger disappear into the darkness. After a moment he sighed loudly and pushed one hand through wind-swept hair before heading back inside. Well, he didn't know what to make of this at all. 

Arriving back at the Kim house, the tiger nudged the door open with his nose, glancing inside and sniffing the air to see if anyone was still awake. It seemed like the coast was clear and he shifted back into human form, closing the door behind him. The clothes he had stashed outside had gone missing, either the guards found it, or one of the others knew he was outside and playing a prank on him. Either way he tried to make it to his room before anyone saw him stark naked.

Wandering through the hallways to see if there was anything that needed to be fixed, KyuJong tried not to sulk. Ever since they'd come back from the meeting with Senator Kang, HyungJoon had holed himself in his office and worked nonstop. Even KyuJong's regular appearances to make sure he got up and walked around a bit, and ate and slept properly, seemed to have no effect. HyungJoon was just too busy, and though KyuJong understood, it didn't make him any happier, counting down what time they had left until the wedding.

Even though he should be asleep himself, considering they'd be up at dawn for practice, he just didn't feel like lying in his bed alone to think. So, he was out here instead, searching for something to distract him.

The distraction came very suddenly, turning the corner the same time HyunJoong did. A naked HyunJoong. The rabbit yelped in surprise before both his ears and tail popped out, covering his eyes. "What are you _doing_?!" 

Arms pinwheeling, HyunJoong just barely caught himself from falling over. "I'm _trying_ to get back to my room," he said, hands on hips and not in the least embarrassed about being naked. "Why are _you_ sneaking around the fighter quarters this late?"

"I'm looking for work to do," KyuJong peeked through his fingers at HyunJoong's face, flushed. "Why in the world are you naked?" 

"Someone stole my clothes while I was outside," the tiger said. "Go to bed Kyu, it's late."

"There's still stuff to do though," KyuJong said, though he was confused now. There was some sort of scent clinging to HyunJoong, the rabbit slowly lowering his hands as his nose twitched repeatedly. "Why do..." He trailed off then, realizing what that scent was. "HyunJoong, why do you smell like a dragon," he asked lowly. That wasn't Daniel's scent either. 

Blinking a little, HyunJoong sniffed at his arm and frowned. He did smell like the dragon. "I ran into JungMin outside," he said, shrugging a little. "He flies around likes to bother me when I take walks."

"He's not supposed to be over here though," KyuJong frowned at that, hands lightly on his hips. "I should talk to the Jung master about that, make sure he stays on their side of the field. How long has he been doing that?" 

"A few months now, it's not a big deal," HyunJoong said, crossing his arms over his chest. "And he wasn't over here this time anyway.. I was over there, so don't get him in trouble for that, and please don't tell the Master I was over there."

"Eh?" KyuJong blinked at the tiger in confusion. "Why were you over there? Don't you hate him?" 

HyunJoong sighed, looking away uncomfortably. Stupid rabbit having to find him sneaking in like that. "No.. I... I don't hate him, he was annoying, yes, but I don't hate him. I was over there because... I was apologizing to him."

KyuJong didn't look any less confused; in fact, he looked more confused than before. "Apologizing? For what?" Then he seemed to remember HyunJoong was standing out in the hallway naked. "Uh...maybe you should get some clothes on," he flushed. 

"Yeah, I'm cold," HyunJoong muttered, walking past him to his room and quickly pulling on some pants and a shirt. "I was apologizing cause I did something I shouldn't have and offended him, please don't make me go into details," he said once he'd gone back out into the hall, looking at KyuJong with the biggest sorrowful eyes he could muster.

KyuJong shuffled uncomfortably at the wide-eyed look he was given. "Okay, okay you don't have to go into details," he sighed a little, looking away from the tiger's expression. "I'm kinda glad you don't want to kill him anymore, it wasn't fun trying to keep you both separated. Though why do you even care if you offended him? You both argue all the time." 

Looking both ways down the hall, HyunJoong motioned for KyuJong to come closer. "That's part of the thing I'm not talking about," he said in a whisper. "I don't want anyone else hearing, so can we just keep this between you and me and not tell anyone about this?"

Blinking in confusion, KyuJong nodded after a moment, shuffling closer to the tiger. "Okay...should we go in your room?" he murmured, figuring one extra barrier from non-human ears couldn't hurt. Though YoungWoon's snoring might cover for them anyways. 

"Fine," HyunJoong grumbled, sniffing at the air. He blinked and looked at KyuJong with a raised brow, sniffing again. "You _reek_ of human... I thought you weren't a bedwarmer?"

KyuJong's eyes widened a little, and he flushed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking away. "I'm not," he muttered. He hoped he wasn't anyways. 

"Hmm, guess I'm not the only one who has a secret then," HyunJoong chuckled, pulling KyuJong into his room and shutting the door. "So here's the deal, the dragon likes me, I mocked him for it and kissed him, he flew off in a huff and so I went over to apologize, that's it."

KyuJong's mouth fell open in surprise, blinking at the tiger. "He _likes_ you?" He'd never even though it a possibility. "But you get along worse than cats and dogs." He frowned lightly at that. "That's not good...you don't like him back though." 

"Uhh... well?" HyunJoong scratched at the back of his head, shrugging a little. "Can't say I don't... otherwise I wouldn't have bothered apologizing... don't you dare tell anyone."

"Eh?" KyuJong blinked up at him in dismay. He'd hoped they'd get along a little better, but this was opposite end of the spectrum from before, with completely different problems. "But...what happened to the 'annoying baby dragon' attitude? HyunJoong, you've been in lots of tournaments before, you know it's not a good idea to like someone from a different house who is guaranteed to make it into the 3rd tier..." 

"I know," HyunJoong replied, looking down. "I know it's a bad idea, and I know it's not going to lead anywhere good... I wanted to try and stop it before it got anywhere but... I can't help it. Fine okay, I like him, even if I'm very much aware that it's the worst possible thing."

Watching HyunJoong's expression, KyuJong's shoulders slumped a little as he sighed softly. Somehow...their situations were similar. Dead ends. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I wish there was something I could say to help." 

"It's okay, nothing you can do about it," HyunJoong sighed, dropping down onto his bed and covering his eyes with the back of his hand. "Just... please don't tell the Master about this."

"I won't," KyuJong promised, crouching down next to the bed. "Are you...going to keep on seeing him?" 

"I don't know... I probably shouldn't, but try telling him that," HyunJoong said, turning his head a little to look at the rabbit. "I won't let this affect how I perform in the tournament."

"Good," KyuJong nodded, though he was worried about that anyways. "Even if you end up facing him again?" 

"Hopefully... this will have resolved itself by that point," the tiger said. "Why couldn't I have just liked you, you're cute, and it wouldn't be so complicated."

The rabbit flushed red, ears twitching. "I'm sorry, but it probably wouldn't have worked out with us either," he smiled sheepishly at the tiger. His heart already belonged to someone else, even if that relationship was as doomed to fail as anything that could happen between HyunJoong and the dragon. 

"Yeah.. well... any relationship with a fighter isn't meant to last," HyunJoong said with a sigh. "Maybe this thing between the dragon and I will just be a... physical thing. Would be better than the alternative right?"

"I suppose," KyuJong murmured. "Just be careful, okay? Nothing good can come of that." 

"I will," HyunJoong nodded, smirking at the rabbit as he turned onto his side. "So there's not so many humans in the house... I can only guess as to who it is you've been spending your time with. What's going on there?"

KyuJong pinked again, looking away as he sat down on the floor. "It's...complicated. I'm not entirely sure myself. We've been...sleeping together every now and then, but he says it's not because I'm a rabbit. He, he said that he loves me," the rabbit swallowed thickly. 

Sitting up, HyunJoong's brow furrowed at that. "He said he loves you? Isn't he getting married soon?"

"He is," KyuJong drew his knees up to his chest. "He'll be married before the year's up, and have children with her, and then grandchildren one day." His expression wavered, the rabbit sniffling a little as he turned his head away. 

Sliding off the bed to sit down on the floor next to him, HyunJoong put a hand on the rabbit's shoulder. "Does he know about how you feel? If he doesn't, you should tell him... he's just hurting you by doing this."

"I know I should," KyuJong said quietly. "But I...I don't want to lose him, he's all I'm alive for." He looked at HyunJoong, eyes damp. "Is it wrong to want to hold on until the end, even if it hurts more?" 

"I wouldn't say it's wrong, but you're willing to live the rest of your life like that?" HyunJoong asked quietly. "To be in constant pain around the person you're supposed to love?"

"Even if I were to tell him, that wouldn't change," KyuJong smiled sadly. "I just want to stay beside him...and for him to be happy..." 

"Would he be happy that you're keeping a secret from him like this?" HyunJoong frowned. "If he finds out, years down the road, how do you think he'll react?"

"I don't think telling him would make him happy now," KyuJong looked down, a tear rolling down his cheek. "I don't know how to tell him Hyun, I'm just a slave, and it would make both of us miserable in the end." 

"How do you know that? How do you know that this marriage is going to make him happy?" HyunJoong continued, lifting KyuJong's head up with a finger under his chin. "If he meant it when he said he loved you, then maybe it would make him happy to know you love him as well."

KyuJong knew the marriage wasn't going to make HyungJoon happy, but there was no way to escape it. Unless he won enough money in the tournament to pay off the fine.

"And if it doesn't work out?" he whispered, looking into HyunJoong's eyes. 

"Then at least he knows the truth," HyunJoong replied, brushing the tears from the rabbit's cheek. "It's going to come out sooner or later Kyu."

"...I know..." KyuJong whispered, closed his eyes. "I'm just scared. I don't want to lose him." 

"How are you going to lose him?" HyunJoong blinked at that. "You pretty much run this house Kyu, he needs you a lot more than you need him."

"There are other ways to lose someone, HyunJoong," KyuJong shook his head. 

"Oh..." HyunJoong frowned, putt his arm around the rabbit's shoulder and pulling him into a friendly hug. "You mean the sex right?"

"It isn't just the sleeping together," KyuJong looked at him with pained eyes, hugging him back. "I thought I could handle being treated like an ordinary slave, but then he'll be all sweet to me and make me feel so happy and I don't know what I'll do when that stops." 

"I'm not sure if I'm really the best person to be talking to about this right now," HyunJoong sighed, leaning back against the bed, keeping KyuJong close. "But... if you love him, and he loves you, then isn't it worth holding onto him for whatever time you get with him, and not having to hide how you feel?"

Sniffing a little, KyuJong nodded mutely, swallowing thickly to get rid of the ache in his throat. "I won't be able to say anything for a while anyways, he's too busy to say more than 'good morning' to right now," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Hyun...I need to do well in the tournament again. He doesn't want that marriage, at all. If I do good enough, I can win him enough money to cancel the marriage and pay the fine. The fine's a stupid high amount, but if people are willing to bet against a rabbit...maybe even in the third tier..." 

"The third tier? No, Kyu, you're good, but not that good," HyunJoong shook his head. "You really should tell him though, especially tell him why you're so adamant about fighting."

"I'm not telling him that, he'll try to pull me out again," KyuJong frowned. After seeing the reaction a rabbit got in the arena, especially the high amount of bids, he wanted to do what he could to help bring the Kim house back up again. Not that HyungJoon could pull him out, it was against the rules. 

HyunJoong sighed, rolling his eyes. "You don't make things easy you know," he huffed, poking the rabbit in the side. "If you were him, would you want to know?"

"That's not the point," KyuJong's shoulders slumped a little, the rabbit hugging his legs tighter to his body. "I'm just scared HyunJoong, I'll tell him when I get an opportunity." 

"Hey, I'm pretty scared too you know," HyunJoong said, leaning the rabbit against him and rubbing his hand up and down his arm. "But which are you more scared of, the arena, or talking to the Master?"

"Honestly, talking to him," KyuJong sighed softly, resting against the tiger and closed his eyes. "Maybe I'm the one who should be saying 'why couldn't I have liked you instead'." 

"It's too bad, I told you you were cute when we first met," HyunJoong chuckled a little. "Could have saved us both the headache... and probably the heartache as well."

KyuJong nodded, eyes downcast. "...I don't want to intrude, but...would it bother you if I stayed here tonight? I can sleep on the floor. My room's too quiet, I got used to him snoring in my ear." 

HyunJoong blinked a little at that, looking down at him. "It's not a problem, and you don't have to sleep on the floor," he said quietly. "You'll be no good if you get a muscle cramp from sleeping on the hard wood. I have to warn you though, I may cling like a koala."

"A clingy tiger?" KyuJong chuckled quietly, wiping at his eyes and looking up at the tiger. "That's fine. Thank you." Maybe he'd finally be able to get some proper sleep. 

"Hey, tiger's need affection too," HyunJoong sniffed a little. "Come on, let's get some sleep. I'm tired, stupid dragons and rabbits keeping me up all night."

"I'm sorry," KyuJong flushed in embarrassment. He stood up, slipping off his shoes. "At least you found someone as strong-headed as you are." 

"That's not exactly a good quality," HyunJoong grumbled, pulling himself up onto the bed again and holding open his arms. "You're not going to think I'm him and start kissing me or anything are you?"

"No," KyuJong laughed at that, carefully climbing into the bed with him. "You don't smell anything like him. Try not to crush me in the middle of the night." 

"I won't crush you," HyunJoong snorted, waiting until KyuJong was settled before pulling the blankets up over them both. "This isn't going to get you in trouble is it? What if the Master finds out and gets jealous?"

"He doesn't even leave his office anymore, he just sleeps on the couch and shoos me off if I try to help," KyuJong shook his head, closing his eyes. "He wouldn't come down here. We have to be up again in a few hours anyways." His voice was quickly getting softer, the rabbit being lulled to sleep by the steady sound of HyunJoong's breathing and heartbeat. 

"I hope you're right," HyunJoong murmured softly, looking down at the sleeping rabbit with a sad smile. Kissing the man on the forehead gently, he settled in with one arm around KyuJong's waist and slowly drifted into a fitful sleep. It was going to be an interesting couple of weeks, that was for sure.

********************************25*****************************

They all practiced hard the following morning, keeping motivation high. KyuJong, feeling a little more rested despite only getting a few hours of sleep, rotated between sparring against Eli and SiWon, and HyunJoong once. Daniel sent HyunJoong to practice with his element after a few matches, saying that was more important to focus on since the tiger wasn't learning anything beating up the same people over and over. Then, when SungMin broke the training platform in half _again_ , the dragon sat him down and made him focus on putting it back together for an hour.

"The tiger doesn't get out of elemental training, so what makes you think you do?"

By the time they took a break for lunch, they were all tired. Panting a little, KyuJong glanced across the practice field towards the Jung manor, seeing the fighters there about to break as well.

Time to go make sure HyungJoon wasn't killing himself with paper work, though most likely he'd be kicked out of the room again within two minutes. "I'll be back," he waved at HyunJoong before heading inside.

KyuJong made his way to the main house and up the staircase, going at an easy pace so he wouldn't be completely winded by the time he got to HyungJoon's office. Reaching the closed door, he knocked lightly before poking his head inside. "HyungJoon?" 

"What," HyungJoon replied flatly, not looking up from his paperwork that he was shoving around his desk angrily. "Why are you bothering me again?"

Surprised, KyuJong flinched back a little at the tone. That was new. "S-sorry...I was just checking to make sure you've eaten, have you had lunch yet?" 

"No, I'll eat when I want to," HyungJoon replied, looking up at KyuJong with a baleful expression, just a hint of hurt in his eyes. "Come here."

Confused, KyuJong stepped into the room, closing the door behind him out of habit. He stepped closer to the desk, concern in his expression. "Is everything all right? Did the senator call again?" 

"How long has this been going on Kyu?" HyungJoon asked, folding his hands in front of him. "Was it because I wasn't paying enough attention to you that you went to him?"

"...Huh?" KyuJong's expression was a large question mark, it not seeming to click what HyungJoon was talking about. "I don't know what you mean, Joon." 

"I _saw_ you," HyungJoon hissed lowly. "You weren't in your room this morning when I needed you, and where do I find you? In that tiger's arms fast asleep. If this.. whatever this is between us isn't enough for you, then fine, but don't you dare stand there and act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

Eyes widening as he realized what HyungJoon was talking about, KyuJong paled. HyungJoon hadn't gone looking for him in days, hardly budged from his office, why the one night KyuJong was too lonely to stay in his room by himself?

"No, that's not...there's nothing there, Joon, I'm not with him," KyuJong pleaded for him to understand. "We were talking last night and I had been having trouble sleeping, and d-didn't want to go back to my empty room, so I asked if I could keep him company. Nothing happened." 

"I don't care," HyungJoon waved off the rabbit's explanations. It certainly didn't look like nothing to him. "I may be your master, but I certainly am not going to tell you who to be with. I just want to know... does being with me really not mean anything to you?"

Trembling at the question, KyuJong crouched down next to the chair, trying to find HyungJoon's hands to hold on to. "It means so much to me Joon, please don't think that. I love you, I'm happy when I'm with you, this is just a misunderstanding." 

HyungJoon pulled his hands away, about to retort when he stopped, looking at KyuJong with narrowed eyes. "What did you just say?"

The rabbit looked up at him with wide eyes, ears out and hands slightly extended from when they'd held onto the younger man's for a brief moment. "I love you HyungJoon, I'm in love with you, I always have been," he rested his hands against the arm of HyungJoon's chair. 

Sitting back in his chair slowly, HyungJoon stared down at KyuJong with an unreadable expression. "You... love me," he repeated, looking into the rabbit's eyes.

KyuJong had said it out of fear HyungJoon was going to leave him, finally giving up his secret, but now he wasn't sure what to do. He nodded, still shaking as his heart raced and he gripped the chair arm tightly, terrified HyungJoon was still going to leave. "I didn't want to tell you, b-because you're getting married and I'm just a slave, and I never knew how much you meant it when you said you love me," it all came out in a rush, tears in KyuJong's eyes.

"Sometimes I dream that I'm in her place, marrying you, and I never want to wake up. Some of the slaves at the tournament called me a bedwarmer, because they can smell you on me, and it hurts so much because I'll never be able to prove them wrong. You're going to be married soon, and I know I should be smart and stop whatever it is we have, because I don't know how I'm going to survive that day, but I can't because I'm scared to lose you and I don't want to let go," he sat down on the floor, arms outstretched to hold onto the chair as if his life depended on it. "I just love you too much, I can't live without you." 

HyungJoon didn't respond, not right away. He had to look away from KyuJong's pleading eyes, to sort out what his own thoughts were. "I think... I need some time alone," he said quietly, taking KyuJong's hands lightly as he stood up, bringing the rabbit up to his feet. "That... that took me a little by surprise Kyu."

Tears spilling down his cheeks as he was pulled up, KyuJong ducked his head. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I, I'll go now...there was nothing there HyungJoon, I was just so lonely, I wanted some company, and HyunJoong was the only person I could talk to about my feelings for you." Wiping at his face, KyuJong stepped back. 

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions," HyungJoon replied, watching him. "We can talk over dinner, I want your training to end early tonight, so we can talk okay?"

"Okay," KyuJong whispered, closing his eyes for a moment. He'd ruined everything. "I'll...see you at dinner then," he retreated from the room on wobbly legs, closing the door again behind him. Instead of going back down to the others though, he hid in his own room for the moment, closing the door and sinking to his knees as he cried. 

Sitting back down, HyungJoon ignored the paperwork on his desk, sitting back and closing his eyes. Going from angry and heartbroken to confused in a matter of seconds had his head spinning. KyuJong loved him, had been in love with him for years but had said nothing. How was he to react to that? What _could_ he do after that tearful confession. He had a few hours to think it over, which meant he wasn't getting anything done for the rest of the day.

*******************************

Training in the afternoon was a disaster. The others were perfectly fine, but from the moment he came back downstairs it was clear KyuJong wasn't with them mentally, the rabbit's eyes bleak and drained as he picked at his salad. He was uncoordinated during practice, landing on his back over and over before automatically getting up to try again, like he was running completely on autopilot.

They kept up like this for a few hours, but when even Xander landed the rabbit in the dirt, Daniel called for the match to stop. "Go inside and get some rest, you're not training so much as you're being pulverized," the dragon sighed, glancing at HyunJoong before helping the rabbit to his feet and sending him inside. 

Calling for a small break, HyunJoong followed KyuJong to the door, holding the rabbit back for a moment. "Hey, are you okay? Did something happen with the Master?"

Holding onto one shoulder that was probably going to bruise from how awkwardly he'd landed on it, KyuJong looked up at HyunJoong. "You were right," he whispered, looking like he was just barely holding himself together. "He saw us." 

"But we didn't do anything," HyunJoong immediately protested, face flushing. "What happened? What did he say? Are we in trouble?"

"You're not in trouble," KyuJong shook his head, arms wrapping tightly around himself. "I-I told him I love him, but I don't know what's going to happen." His shoulders started to shake as he held back tears. "I just don't know." 

"Hey, it'll be okay," HyunJoong said softly, putting an arm gingerly around KyuJong's shoulder. "He can't be that mad, especially if you explained it was completely innocent, right?"

"That doesn't mean it's going to be okay," KyuJong nearly broke down right there, leaning against HyunJoong heavily. "I was losing him Hyun, I saw myself losing him," he cried. 

Biting his lip, HyunJoong rubbed KyuJong's back lightly, motioning to Daniel he was going to take KyuJong in. "Come on, let's get off the field," he murmured, slowly pulling KyuJong to the door. "What did he say?"

Stumbling a little as he followed, KyuJong made it in past the doors before leaning against the wall, shaking. "He said he needed time alone," he sniffled. "His face, it was so closed. I could always read his face before, e-even if he was angry, but he was closed from me." 

"Well..." HyunJoong sighed, floundering a little. He was way out of his element with all this relationship talk, he was a fighter, not a couples therapist. "It's probably a little sudden for him, I mean think about it. He catches you in what he thinks is a compromising position, and then you tell him that you love him, he doesn't know what to think right now. Give him some time, he'll come around."

KyuJong nodded mutely, though his expression didn't change and it wasn't clear if he was actually hearing what HyunJoong was saying or not. "I need to get cleaned up...go back to practice, okay?" he sniffled, trying to wipe at his tears. 

"...Okay, are you going to be okay?" HyunJoong said, putting a steadying hand on KyuJong's shoulder. "If you need to talk later, I'm here."

The rabbit nodded again, looking up at HyunJoong. "Thank you," he said quietly, before stepping away. He headed out of the slave area, head lowered so no one could see his face as he made his way upstairs to hide in his room again. Dinner was in an hour, maybe he could make a shower last long enough he didn't have to sit around and think. 

Ten minutes to dinner time, HyungJoon was waiting outside the dining area, leaning up against the door to wait for KyuJong. He'd changed out of his usual around the house clothes of jeans and a sweater to something a little more comfortable. Nicely pressed slacks, long sleeve shirt with a vest over it. He fussed at the cuffs on his shirt, more to keep from fussing with the tie at his neck than actually doing anything. He also kept looking at his watch, wondering where KyuJong was.

Having showered and changed into clean clothes by then, KyuJong was sitting in the corner of his room with his potted plant in front of him, lightly touching the leaves to try and calm himself. He couldn't go down there an emotional wreck, no matter how much he felt like the ground was crumbling under his feet. Every time his thoughts strayed to what had happened at lunch time, tears built in his eyes, and he had to close them before they could spill over.

Seeing it was time to go, KyuJong drew in a shaky breath and took one last bit of stored energy from the plant before standing. Making sure his ears and tail were gone, as well as any trace of tears, KyuJong turned and left the room, closing the door quietly.

He headed down the stairs and towards the dining room, hands clasped tightly in front of himself. When he looked up and saw HyungJoon waiting for him, he wavered before continuing, stopping in front of the young master and bowing his head. 

HyungJoon watched KyuJong approach, a pang in his heart at how miserable he looked. That wasn't how he hoped the rabbit would look, but he understood why. It's not like he had said anything to dissuade KyuJong from thinking he was angry, or upset with him still. Sighing softly, he reached forward to take KyuJong's clasped hands, pulling them apart and holding them lightly in his own. 

"Before we go to eat, I want to say something to you," the young master said softly, pulling him closer so he could whisper into his ear. "I love you too."

KyuJong's head snapped up at the whispered words, looking at HyungJoon with wide, pained eyes. "Y-you...you do?" he whispered, voice cracking, scared to hope that this time HyungJoon meant it the same way he did. 

Nodding, HyungJoon lifted both of KyuJong's hands up to kiss his knuckles, then holding them against his chest. "You probably thought I was joking, or it was just idle talk when I said I would rather marry you, or that I loved you... but I meant it. I love you Kyu, and there's no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you."

The rabbit trembled, unable to speak even if he tried as he looked from HyungJoon's expression to his hands against the human's chest. "You're not mad at me?" he got out finally, looking up at his face again. 

"No, I'm not mad at you," HyungJoon shook his head. "I'm sorry I accused you so thoughtlessly and made you confess like that... it wasn't right of me to do so. I am, very sorry Kyu. I don't want to hurt you in any way."

Staring at him, tears filled KyuJong's eyes. HyungJoon didn't hate him? HyungJoon didn't want him to leave, still wanted to be with him? Loved him?

A tremor ran through the rabbit's body before he pushed forward those few inches, colliding with HyungJoon to wrap his arms tightly around the younger man's body, burying his face in HyungJoon's shoulder as he held on to his master like he would die if he let go. 

Nearly falling over when KyuJong collided with him, HyungJoon folded the rabbit into his arms, holding onto him tightly. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you lately, and that it came to this," he murmured. "From now on, I want you at my side." Pulling back a little, he looked into the man's watery eyes. "I don't want to get married, not to her. After the tournament... I'm going to cancel, no matter the outcome of the tournament."

A few tears slid down KyuJong's cheeks as he looked into HyungJoon's eyes, refusing to let go of him. It took him a long moment before he could speak and feel he wasn't just going to start sobbing. "I'm going to win you the money for it," he said, voice slightly hoarse. 

"No," HyungJoon shook his head, pulling KyuJong back into a tight hug. "No, don't even think it. I'm proud of you either way Kyu, but I can't lose you in the tournament. I just... I can't."

"I can't lose _you_ ," KyuJong sniffled, hugging him back tightly and squeezing his eyes shut. "I'm not going to let you down." 

"You never have," HyungJoon sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with the rabbit. KyuJong could be as stubborn as a goat sometimes. "You just do your best, that's all I care about," he said, pulling back again after another tight hug. "Let's eat, I'm hungry."

Wiping at his eyes, KyuJong looked up at HyungJoon and nodded, trying for a wavering smile. "...okay." He didn't let go of one of HyungJoon's hands, still convinced this was all just a dream and he'd somehow fallen asleep while waiting for it to be time for dinner. 

Smiling softly at him, HyungJoon opened the door to the dining hall and led him in. The usual long table had been removed, replaced with a small round table in the center of the room with two chairs. A single candle in the center of the table making up most of the light of the room, the overhead lamps turned down to a flicker. "I thought maybe we should have a little more of a... personal dinner," he said, leading KyuJong to his chair.

The rabbit's eyes went as wide as saucers, nearly stopping if it wasn't for HyungJoon leading him further into the room. KyuJong did pinch himself this time to make sure he wasn't dreaming, the sharp pain assuring him he wasn't. Not sure what to do, he let HyungJoon lead him to one of the two chairs and slowly sat down, looking at the candle and table set-up with wide eyes. "You...did this? For me?" 

"I did," HyungJoon nodded, taking his seat on the other side of the table. "I didn't do a good job in telling you how I feel, and being honest with you. You deserve much more than this for putting up with everything that I've thrown at you over the years, and I think that with how hard you're training, a nice relaxing dinner is just what you need."

Heart racing again, KyuJong flushed a little, looking at HyungJoon who was so much closer now than if he'd been across him on the usual table. "...Thank you..." he murmured, looking down at his lap. "I, I don't know what to say." 

"You don't have to say anything," HyungJoon smiled, folding his hands over his plate. "I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you, and all you've done for me. I haven't always been the best master to you, and that was obvious earlier."

KyuJong looked up at HyungJoon again. "But you've always been the best master," he said quietly. "What happened, with HyunJoong...that was my fault. You've always treated me fairly, and made me feel like being a slave and a rabbit didn't matter." 

"There's no one at fault for that," HyungJoon shook his head. "I can understand why you wanted to spend some time with someone, I've been so busy with work that I haven't had time to spend as much time as I would have liked with you. I overreacted to seeing you with him, it wasn't even my place to do so."

"It is your place though," KyuJong said quietly. "If we're, seeing each other, then it's your right to be mad at me." 

"That's the thing though... we weren't really together, we still aren't, not if I'm supposed to be getting married," HyungJoon said with a sigh. "I took advantage of the fact that you were there for me, and we slept together because I wanted to, not because we were together."

KyuJong's shoulders slumped slightly as he looked at HyungJoon. "But I wanted to as well...I just, I thought that if I was with you in some way, it would be okay," he said quietly. 

"But it wasn't appropriate," HyungJoon said, holding his hand out across the table. "I'm no better than Master Jung and his bedwarmers."

Eyes widening a little, KyuJong shook his head hard, leaning over and clasping HyungJoon's hand in both of his own. "Don't ever say that. You are a thousand times better than him," he said, holding on to his young master's hand. "I chose to keep sleeping with you, you didn't force me into anything. It made me happy, it made me feel like we really had something special," he smiled at him. 

"It was... even if I didn't want to acknowledge it at first," HyungJoon said, lacing their fingers together. "It made me happy too, and I never wanted it to end, so it never will as far as I can help it."

Looking at their fingers laced together, KyuJong smiled softly. "I would like that a lot," he whispered. "You're my whole life, Joon." 

"I don't want to be," HyungJoon shook his head. "I want you to have your own life..." he took a deep breath, squeezing KyuJong's hands. "When the tournament is over, I'm giving you your freedom."

KyuJong froze at that, eyes wide. "...What?" He didn't know what to think, mind stuck on that. "But...but Joon, I don't care about that, I just want to stay beside you. I don't want to leave you, if I'm your slave then no one can take me away from you." 

"They can though, if something were to happen like what we faced earlier this year... they could take everything, including you from me," HyungJoon said. "With you having your freedom, you will still be by my side if you choose, but no one could take you from me."

"I've never been free, Joon...I wouldn't know what to do, how to act," KyuJong's eyes were wide and slightly fearful. "This is all I know, I don't want it to change so much." 

"Nothing would change for you, except a slip of paper, no longer having to call me master, and no longer wearing that collar," HyungJoon assured him, squeezing his hands lightly. "You would still be by my side, taking care of me because I obviously can't take care of my self. I need you Kyu, I always will."

Lips quivering, KyuJong ducked his head a little and held on to HyungJoon's hands tightly. "I don't want to ever leave you...I'll always be here when you need me." 

"I already told you I wasn't letting you leave," HyungJoon chuckled, regretfully having to let go of KyuJong's hands when a servant arrived with their dinner. When he was gone, HyungJoon sighed happily and looked at KyuJong. "We won't worry about it now, okay? We'll get through the tournament first."

"Okay," KyuJong smiled at him in return, nodding. He wasn't sure what to think about the whole being free idea, needing to let that sink in a little. "Thank you for the special dinner," he flushed a little, looking at the candle in the middle of the table. 

"You're welcome, it is kind of nice isn't it?" HyungJoon grinned childishly at him. "I'm not usually this romantic kind of person, but I needed to apologize in a nice way."

Turning pink, KyuJong couldn't help but keep smiling as he looked down at his vegan dinner. It was definitely very nice, and the closest thing KyuJong had ever done to a date. "Do you have to keep working after?" 

"Nope, I'm ignoring work until tomorrow," HyungJoon said. "I was just pushing my papers around angrily either, so I've lost a whole day on work, but it's okay. We can enjoy the rest of the night."

"We can?" KyuJong perked up hopefully at that. He hadn't had any time alone with HyungJoon since before they left for the meeting with Senator Kang. The rabbit smiled happily, starting to eat. 

HyungJoon chuckled at that, nodding as he started to eat as well. "And... the day before we have to leave I think, we'll spend all day together then as well."

"I'd really like that," KyuJong beamed happily, looking forward to spending more time with HyungJoon. He knew it was stupid to want to spend every second together...HyungJoon had a lot of work to do, and he had to train...but he could wait for moments like this when they could finally be alone. "Be careful not to overwork yourself." 

"Oh you know that's going to happen anyway," HyungJoon said, smiling up at the rabbit. "And you be careful not to get hurt in your training or in the tournament."

"I'll do my best," KyuJong smiled sheepishly in return. He'd gotten pretty beaten-up in the afternoon, but that was his own fault for being unable to concentrate, sure he had plenty of bruises to show for it. He would have to work harder to make up the lost time. "And I'll show up at lunch time to make sure you're taking some time away from the desk before you go cross-eyed." 

"Always taking care of me," HyungJoon sighed, shaking his head ruefully. "I really don't know what I'd do without you Kyu... you really do keep this house running."

"I just make sure you don't work yourself to death," KyuJong smiled at him softly, adoration clear in his gaze. "I'll always be here to help out." He ate slowly, nibbling on a piece of cucumber. 

"So how's the training going?" HyungJoon asked after a few moments of just eating. "I haven't been able to get a report from Daniel since the new tiger showed up, everything going okay down there?"

"It's going good," KyuJong nodded after swallowing his mouthful. "The new tiger is...very green, and used to only fighting against other tigers, so Daniel's making sure he pairs up against the other signs regularly and studies their fighting styles. He's got a major issue with being over-confident, and probably isn't going to do so good this tournament, but in future years he could do very well if he takes training seriously." 

"Well, he won't be our problem after this tournament," HyungJoon said. "I feel bad for him, because I don't think he'll be getting as good of training as he got here."

"Probably not," KyuJong shook his head. "So we're training him as much as we can while he's here. The others are doing good too. Oh, this morning Daniel made SungMin fix up the platform he broke, I don't think you'll have to keep buying new ones each time he destroys them." 

"That's a relief," HyungJoon chuckled sadly at that. "I think half my money was going to replace those platforms, maybe I should blame him for how broke we were. What about HyunJoong? How's he doing?"

"He's doing good too," The rabbit nodded, smiling. "He keeps beating us all every time, except for Daniel that is. He can't beat Daniel yet. So Daniel has him working on strengthening his elemental control, since that's really where his technique was lacking. He's doing much better now." 

"I'm going to have to make time to sit in on training one of these days," HyungJoon said, his lips quirked to the side. "I feel bad I'm not out there overseeing things, like YunHo does, but YunHo has RyeoWook to do everything for him."

"YunHo is also under a lot of pressure from his father," KyuJong shook his head. "You don't have to feel bad about not being outside with us, I'm sorry I'm not here to help with the work." 

"It's okay, you're training," HyungJoon replied, smiling softly at him. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you the.... news," he frowned a little. "KiBum's coming home."

"Oh?" KyuJong blinked, looking up at him. "He is? When?" His brow knitted slightly at that. 

"Next week, he finally graduated," HyungJoon said, finishing off his dinner and pushing the plate away. "He's bringing his slave as well, so we'll have a room set up near yours for him. I don't know how long KiBum plans on staying, he never was interested in helping around here."

"Okay," KyuJong nodded, wondering if the younger brother was planning to stick around for the tournament or not. "It's...been a while since he came back home." 

"Yeah... not since father passed away," HyungJoon said quietly, looking down at the table. "I think that affected him a lot more than I realized. We'll have to do something special for him, like a party or something."

"That would be nice," KyuJong nodded with a smile. "A homecoming party. I'm sure he'd like that." Seeing the look on HyungJoon's face, he reached across the table and squeezed the younger man's hand lightly. 

HyungJoon's lips quirked slightly and he lifted up KyuJong's hand to his lips to kiss his knuckles. "You about done? I'm thinking you should be spending the night with me tonight."

Pinking a little at the kiss, KyuJong perked up and nodded. "Yeah, I'm done," he smiled widely, fingers curling around HyungJoon's a little more. "You?" 

"Mhm," HyungJoon smiled, getting to his feet slowly and pulling KyuJong up. One arm went around the rabbit's waist and he rested their foreheads together. "I love you," he whispered, kissing the rabbit gently.

Heart swelling in his chest and leaving him dizzy, KyuJong smiled widely into the kiss and returned it softly, wrapping his free arm around HyungJoon's neck. "I love you too," he whispered in return, hardly able to breath for how happy he was. "So, so much." 

Slowly making their way to the door, HyungJoon stole a few more kisses once they were out in the hall, and more as they walked through the halls towards the stairs. The kisses grew heated, HyungJoon stopping to press KyuJong up against the wall halfway up the stairs before reason won out and he nearly dragged the rabbit up the rest of the way to his room. That didn't stop him from pinning KyuJong against the back of the closed door as he mouthed along the rabbits neck. "I missed you, so much," he murmured against the skin.

A low whine slipped from the rabbit's throat as his head fell back against the door, the kisses down his neck pushing at his collar and driving him crazy. "I missed you too...Joon..." His ears and tail were long out by then, KyuJong's fingers trying to find purchase against HyungJoon's back. He arched up against the younger man, breathing in HyungJoon's scent deeply. 

Pushing up on KyuJong's shirt, HyungJoon had to break away for a brief moment to pull it off over his head before returning to attack KyuJong's neck. He stumbled backwards slightly, dragging KyuJong with him towards the bed, more and more clothes were coming off and being thrown to the side until they fell together in bed. He hadn't even been aware of how much he had really missed the rabbit until he had him pinned to the mattress. He wasn't going to give up this feeling of being with KyuJong for the world, not when his heart was racing like crazy like this. Those thoughts were driven quickly from his mind when KyuJong moaned in such a way that HyungJoon wanted to make sure he made that noise again.

Later, after they had stilled and the sweat was cooling, HyungJoon played with one of KyuJong's ears as the man lay against his chest. "Have I told you lately just how much I love your ears?"

Making soft noises of contentment at the fingers running along his ear, KyuJong cracked one eye open up at HyungJoon, lips curled softly. "A reminder never hurt." He kissed the skin he was laying against, inhaling deeply. He couldn't remember ever feeling so happy and loved, curled up against HyungJoon and running his fingers along the human's chest slowly. "I like smelling like you, you always smell so good." 

"Is that so?" HyungJoon smiled. "Even if I haven't bathed in days, you still like that smell? You're a very strange rabbit."

"I just like it," KyuJong inhaled deeply again, before tilting his head up more towards HyungJoon, wrapping his arm more securely around HyungJoon's waist. "I missed this...just lying with you afterwards, talking about silly things." 

"Me too, and I'm sorry I've been so busy that I've neglected you," HyungJoon murmured, cupping KyuJong's jaw lightly and brushing his thumb over the rabbit's cheek. "From now on, no more sleeping on the couch in my office for me, which means you shouldn't be going to go sleep in someone elses bed either, okay?"

"Okay," KyuJong smiled widely at that, before scooting up the bed a little to kiss the young human softly. "I love you Joon," he whispered, smiling at him in utter joy as his fingers brushed through sweaty locks of hair. 

"I love you too," HyungJoon grinned, securing an arm around KyuJong's waist as he kissed him again deeply, rolling them over so KyuJong was underneath him again. They may need to wake up early in the morning, but he was going to be as close to KyuJong as he could, for as long as he could.

******************************26

The next few days passed quickly, with relative peace in both households. HyungJoon was busy most of the day and evening, but did spend some time with KyuJong at night, the rabbit happy to stay in his room the entire night. They all practiced hard, Daniel making sure they gave their best effort in everything. There were a few incidents with Xander (SungMin took great joy in dumping the tiger in the dirt when he got cocky), but other than that practice was very productive.

"How's that coin coming along?" Daniel strolled over to where he'd sent HyunJoong to practice every day after the tiger had warmed up in a few matches. 

HyunJoong looked over his shoulder, at Daniel with a wry smirk. "I'd say it's going well," he said, holding the coin up between his thumb and finger to him. The coin bulged at the center, blowing up like a balloon before reverting to its original shape. "How's that?"

The dragon nodded in approval. "Good, you've gotten much faster and can stretch it farther. Do you feel more confident about wielding metal as a weapon?" 

"No, not yet," HyunJoong shook his head, rolling the coin around in his hand, the coin rolling of its own volition. "I don't know how confident I'll be in using it at the tournament Daniel, it may distract me."

"You'd be surprised what you can do under pressure," Daniel said, lips quirked. "Keep it with you just in case. Either way, you survive this tournament and keep practicing. By the time next year comes around, if you keep at it, you'll be able to use it as efficiently as KyuJong uses his plants and I use my ice." 

"We'll see," HyunJoong nodded, the coin spinning around on top of his knuckle. "Kyu's had years of practice in his garden, a year won't make up that much of a difference, let alone a couple of weeks."

"Think of it as a challenge to keep on practicing and improving," the dragon chuckled. "Just a few days ago you could barely bend that coin. Keep at it, and I think you'll be surprised." 

"I think you have for more confidence in me that I do in myself," HyunJoong said, sighing softly as he pocketed his coin. "Can I go back to sparring now? I feel like a monkey playing with money."

"Yes yes, go ahead," Daniel shook his head in amusement, stepping away. "But I want to see some metal work in there every now and then, even if it's just hardening your fist to give a punch more force. You can spar with SungMin when he finishes cleaning up the mess that is the platform."

"Hey!" The dog's ears were back as he carefully pushed the stone of the platform back together. 

"Yes, sir," HyunJoong made a flourished bow to the dragon before strolling towards where the dog was. He couldn't help but glanced towards the Jung practice field, eyes immediately looking for a certain red headed dragon. The past few nights he'd been spending time outside with the dragon, sometimes talking, sometimes they couldn't get their lips off of the others to try to talk. It was an odd quasi relationship they had, but it was one of the few things HyunJoong had to look forward to during the rigorous training.

JungMin was at that moment sparring with one of the oxen, wings flared out as he landed hit after hit. His technique had improved, YunHo nodded, and though he still liked to taunt his opponents and get them riled up, it wasn't his sole method of fighting anymore. He'd even made the dragon change into his fully-human form a few times to test how well he could fight without his wings and tail to balance him. Though there was a slight difference, JungMin seemed able to accommodate what form he was in easily enough. Except for his fully-dragon form, no one found him intimidating enough to take seriously.

Watching with keen eyes, YunHo frowned when he noticed JungMin's feet were placed a little awkwardly, not distributing his weight properly. Moving to dodge the ox's attack, the dragon whirled around to hit him with his tail. The ox, anticipating this, grabbed his tail and slammed the dragon onto his back on the ground, pinning him down.

This had happened several times before. But in those matches, JungMin had never screamed in pain.

"Stop! Stop the match!" YunHo climbed up onto the platform as the ox got off of JungMin, eyes widening when he saw the awkward angle one wing was bent at. 

"I'll get the doctor," RyeoWook said quietly, scurrying away from the field, brushing past YoungSaeng who had been watching the training from the side.

YunHo approached the dragon carefully, knowing from past experiences that dragons in that much pain were dangerous to be near. "JungMin, lie down on your stomach so we can look at your wing," he said, voice firm but gentle. The dragon was shaking as he tried to sit up, breath catching harshly in his throat.

After a moment JungMin rolled over onto his stomach, uninjured wing twitching as he tried to move them, making another noise of pain. YunHo crouched down next to him, eyes narrowing in worry when he saw the way one of the main joints in JungMin's wing had been dislocated, the wing deformed.

YoungSaeng did his part as best he could, keeping the fighters back with a stern look so the doctor could get through. When RyeoWook returned, he shooed everyone back to the house, letting the doctor work on JungMin in peace.

The doctor looked over the wing, brow furrowed as he gently probed at the muscle. "Dislocated at the joint, ripped some of the tendons to his flight muscles. He's be grounded for a week or so, even with dragon's fast healing. I'll need to get the wing back into the joint, if you could hold him down?" he looked at YunHo warily. "He's not going to like this one bit."

"Oh fantastic," JungMin got out, biting down on the material of his sleeve to stifle any sounds.

"Try to stay still JungMin, or it'll hurt more," YunHo said, carefully holding down JungMin from moving. He could feel the dragon shuddering violently at the pain. "Make it quick." 

"I'll give you some painkiller afterward, quit whining," the doctor grumbled. Moving around he held the dragon's wing up gingerly, setting his foot against JungMin's back before wrenching the wing to the side. YoungSaeng winced slightly but there was an audible popping noise as the joint went back into place.

JungMin's yell of pain was muffled slightly by his sleeve, the dragon shuddering and instinctively trying to kick. YunHo kept him pinned down until it was over, JungMin panting at the pain and swearing. " _Fuck_ , are you trying to tear it off completely?!" 

"You would know if I did," the doctor retorted, pulling out a syringe from his bag and injecting it into the dragon's hip. "This should knock him out for a few hours so he's not tempted to try and use the wing. It'll have to be bound for a couple of days so he doesn't accidentally pop it out again."

"Let's get him to his room then," YunHo shook his head, frowning slightly. Seeing the dragon wasn't going to be able to get anywhere on his own, he turned to RyeoWook. "Call the ox back to carry him, before he passes out halfway there and injures himself more." 

Nodding, the rat hurried off to grab the ox, the doctor packing up his things and following after him towards the house once he had finished binding the dragon's injured wing.

"He's going to be even pricklier than usual," YoungSaeng said quietly, arms crossed. "There's only a couple weeks left before the tournament, this could set him back."

"He'll have to train harder when he's healed, but I'm not going to mess with how his wing heals," YunHo shook his head. By the time the ox arrived, JungMin was out cold, YunHo helping get the dragon onto the ox's back. "Guess no flying for him for a while." 

YoungSaeng sighed depressively, hanging his head. "Does that mean he's going to need someone to keep him company now?" he asked.

"Probably not while he's asleep, but it couldn't hurt," YunHo smiled a little at YoungSaeng, watching the ox carry JungMin inside before following. 

"Which means me," YoungSaeng bristled, cross his arms over his chest. "A grounded overinflated dragon is not my idea of pleasant company. He's going to be impossible to be around."

"If you don't want to, no one's forcing you," YunHo shrugged, looking back at him. 

"Who else is going to do it, the rat?" YoungSaeng rolled his eyes. "No one else around here can talk to him for more than a minute without getting steam blown in their face, and unless Master Kim lets that tiger over here to keep him calm, that leaves me."

"Somehow I don't think he'd be any happier in the company of someone who obviously doesn't want to be there," YunHo raised an eyebrow at the snake. "Aren't you being a little insensitive?" 

"Excuse me for not feeling sorry for the dragon," YoungSaeng retorted, looking away. "Fine, I won't have anything to do with him now, he doesn't like my company anyway."

YunHo frowned at that, stopping and turning around to face him. "What is wrong YoungSaeng, this is very unlike you to talk like this about an injured fighter." 

Scowling, YoungSaeng looked up at YunHo, his eyes slightly milky looking. "I don't know what you're talking about, when have I ever talked about an injured fighter before? It's just the stupid dragon, who doesn't like me cause I figured out his little secret."

"That's hardly enough to rationalize this behavior," YunHo frowned, head tilted slightly to one side before motioning YoungSaeng closer. "...Come here for a second." 

"...What?" YoungSaeng took a hesitant step closer. "What are you looking at?"

Stepping forward, YunHo tucked one hand under YoungSaeng's chin and tilted his head up to look at YoungSaeng's eyes with a critical gaze. Brushing his fingers lightly over the skin of YoungSaeng's cheek and neck, he made a soft humming noise in the back of his throat. He hadn't been training fighters, including snake fighters, all this time for nothing. "So that's it. Why didn't you tell me you were going to start shedding?" 

"What difference does that make?" YoungSaeng pouted, pulling his head away. "I'm fine, I don't have to change for another day or so and I was going to tell you then."

"Don't wait too late," YunHo's lips quirked as he sighed. "And definitely put off keeping JungMin company until after it's over." Snakes tended to be very...moody during shedding season. 

"Fine fine," YoungSaeng sighed, rolling his neck a little. "I'll probably.. not be joining you for dinner tonight, I'm going to soak in a tub for as long as possible, I'm itchy all over. Sorry."

"It's fine, go rest," YunHo tucked a lock of hair behind YoungSaeng's ear, the most he could do out in the open where anyone could see. "I'll be checking up on you sometime during the shedding to make sure you're doing okay." 

"I should be fine... this is the first time you've ever noticed," YoungSaeng said, smiling a little. "I will warn you, if you check on me and I'm in snake form, don't touch me, I'm liable to bite."

"Understood," YunHo chuckled. Being bitten by a deadly snake wasn't on his list of things to do. "And this is the first time we've spent so much time together in years. Go on inside, I need to check on the dragon and make sure the ox didn't leave him in a position that's going to hurt his wings more." 

"Alright, good luck," YoungSaeng nodded, turning and heading back into the house. Not the best of times for him to have started shedding, but at least it wasn't during the tournament itself.

Watching what was going on at the other side of the field with wide eyes, KyuJong blinked owlishly. "Oh, that really didn't look good." 

"No, it didn't," HyunJoong murmured, having paused in his fight with SungMin when he heard JungMin screaming in pain. His tail flickered nervously, far too distracted now wondering if JungMin was okay.

"Probably a broken wing," SungMin shrugged, bouncing lightly in place. "Can we continue?" KyuJong glanced at HyunJoong. 

HyunJoong's lip curled upwards slightly in a snarl and he turned to face SungMin. "Fine, let's continue," he said lowly, leaping towards the dog with a balled up fist, backhanding SungMin.

Unprepared, SungMin yelped as he narrowly avoided landing in the dirt, skidding backwards. "What's _your_ problem?" He lunged forward to attack. 

"You irritate me," HyunJoong replied, sidestepping the attack easily. Swinging out his leg, he caught SungMin's ankle and yanked hard to trip him up.

The dog went down properly this time with a yelp and a thud. "I didn't do anything!" He rolled back to his feet and lashed out with a fake to the left, then a proper hook to the right. 

Catching the punch in the jaw, HyunJoong barely felt it as he snagged the dog's wrist and spun him around, pinning his arm up between his shoulder blades. "You're always doing something to irritate me," he huffed, kneeing SungMin in the back hard to body slam him to the platform.

SungMin winced, struggling and unable to get up. "Okay, okay, I give! Stupid moody cat."

KyuJong watched with a frown, staying near the edge of the platform. 

Releasing him, HyunJoong stood up, looking at KyuJong with an unreadable expression before jumping off the platform and walking away. "I need a break Daniel."

"Go ahead," Daniel frowned slightly. KyuJong looked between them before biting his lower lip and hurrying after HyunJoong.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly when they were far enough away. 

"I'm fine," HyunJoong said, leaning up against the wall of the house, rubbing at his head. "Just... distracted, and he was pissing me off."

"To be fair, he didn't really say anything bad," KyuJong said, watching HyunJoong with a worried look. "Is it cause JungMin was hurt?" 

"He's always got a snide attitude with me," HyunJoong muttered, looking across the field to the Jung houses empty training fields. "I know what you're going to say Kyu, I know I shouldn't be worried about him like this or let it get to me, but I can't help it. I _am_ worried."

Gaze softening, KyuJong sighed before sitting down. "Sit down for a moment, we've been standing all day," he patted the space beside him lightly. "There's nothing wrong with being worried. It isn't something you can control. How have things been going, between you two?" 

HyunJoong looked down at him for a moment before he sighed and slowly slid down the wall to sit. "Fine I guess," he said, stretching out his legs. "We don't really... talk that much, and it's usually him teasing me or something."

"Doesn't seem to bother you as much as before," KyuJong noted, watching HyunJoong's expression with a small smile. 

"I found it's better to just shut him up than try to argue back," HyunJoong shrugged. "It's not really a relationship though... I don't see it lasting."

"Because of your personalities, or because of the tournament?" the rabbit asked, leaning back against the wall. 

"Both, he's loud and annoying, and we should really focus on the tournament, not on stealing kisses late at night," HyunJoong said. "Nothing's going to come of this, and I'm sure he knows it too."

"I don't know, he doesn't seem like the most logical of dragons," KyuJong smiled sadly, drawing his legs to his chest and resting his cheek on one knee. "Maybe he hopes. Not that I want to encourage something that just isn't going to help either of you." 

"Hopes what? That somehow despite us being fighters owned by two different houses we're going to end up living the rest of our lives together like some sort of fairy tale?" HyunJoong snorted, shaking his head. "No, hopefully he's not that delusional. You got lucky Kyu, not all of us will be that lucky."

"You don't have to be delusional to hope for something if you want it badly enough," KyuJong replied. "If he likes you, it isn't very far-fetched at all. And he is a hatchling, remember." 

"But it isn't reality," HyunJoong shook his head. "We're just slaves, and if we both miraculously make it through the tournament, there's no guarantees one of us won't be sold off to pay for our master's debt, or to bring in a stronger fighter. If he doesn't understand that then I will make sure he does."

Sighing softly, KyuJong watched him sadly, wishing there was something he could say to make it better. "If you both weren't slaves, and the tournament didn't exist...do you think you would have had a chance with him?" 

"What you're asking is something I can't imagine Kyu," HyunJoong replied softly. "We are what we are, and even if I could change that, I don't know if it would work even then."

"But you like him, don't you?" KyuJong asked. "If you're seeing him, even if it isn't realistic, you must be able to see something with him." 

"Why do you even care so much Kyu? You've got your perfect romance with the Master, why are you even bothering," HyunJoong snapped, finally getting annoyed with KyuJong's constant questions. "Leave me alone."

Jumping slightly in surprise with his ears popping out, KyuJong frowned slightly. "I care because I'm worried about you," he said quietly. "And our 'perfect romance' can fall apart just as easily, or did you forget he's engaged and I'm entering in the exact same life-or-death tournament you are?" 

"You won't make it past the second tier, you're not going to die," HyunJoong said, getting to his feet. "At least you can be with him and talk with him without being afraid of getting caught. I don't want to talk about this anymore," he said, turning and walking away.

"HyunJoong, wait," KyuJong sprang to his feet, looking after him helplessly. Well that hadn't gone as well is he'd hoped. Sighing softly, he looked up towards HyungJoon's window.

Why couldn't they just be happy? 

**********

Practice went abysmally for the rest of the day, Daniel finally ordering HyunJoong off the field when he tried to decapitate SungMin when the dog looked at the tiger funny. After dinner HyunJoong went for his late night walk, but when the dragon didn't show, he eventually gave up and went back inside. It was likely the dragon was too hurt to see him anyway.

The next day wasn't much better, HyunJoong spending most of his training time working on element training because Daniel told him he a "murderous look in his eye". HyunJoong supposed he was right, but he was anxious and snapping at anyone that got too close. There was no word about JungMin's condition, and the dragon wasn't out on the practice field again that day either. Not sure whether or not to even bother, HyunJoong stood at the door of the slave quarters after dinner, looking up at the sky.

JungMin had been on bed rest the entire day, laying out on his stomach on the bed with his eyes closed. Painkillers stopped him from setting anything on fire, but it wasn't enough to put him back to sleep when he'd spent most of the time napping anyways. At some point YunHo came by to check up on him and talk for a moment, something the dragon appreciated even if he didn't always get along with his owner, but he'd had to leave to watch over the other fighters before long. So JungMin spent the vast majority of the day alone.

Alerted to the fact it was night time by the sound of crickets outside, JungMin carefully pushed himself back into a sitting position, hissing in pain when his wing was jostled. It was bound up in a folded position behind him, and if he didn't accidentally hit it against anything it felt far too numb for his liking. It wasn't damaged permanently, right?

He couldn't imagine never being able to fly again, like Daniel. He'd probably die if that was the case. Losing their wings wasn't like breaking any other bones or losing other limbs. Being sentenced to a life on the ground was enough to turn many dragons suicidal. JungMin didn't know how the Kim dragon could keep on living after his wings had been torn to shreds.

That being said, if JungMin stared at a wall for much longer, painkillers or not the room was going up in smoke.

Getting to his feet and wobbling a little, JungMin steadied himself against the wall before heading to the door. Some fresh air, he needed to see the sky.

Thankfully he made it outside unhindered, the dragon breathing in deeply and looking up at the sky wistfully. Looking back at his bound wing again, JungMin's shoulders slumped and he made his way away from the entrance and towards a hill by the practice field. He couldn't make it to the Kim gardens, not like this. Sitting down dejectedly on the hill, the highest point he could find, JungMin shifted to stretch out on his stomach again, burying his nose in the blades of grass and feeling the wind in his hair. 

With his eyes upward, HyunJoong didn't see the dragon coming across the field, but the wind shifted and he smelled the familiar scent on the breeze. Blinking in confusion he started to look around, stepping out of the doorway and out onto the field, he followed the scent until he spotted the dragon sprawled out on the ground.

"You can't be comfortable like that," the tiger said quietly, crouching down next to the dragon and looking at the bound wing. "What happened?"

Lifting his head from the grass when he smelled HyunJoong approaching, JungMin blinked up at the tiger, glad to see him. "This is probably as comfortable as it's gonna get for the next while," he said resting his head in his arms with his head tilted so he could still see HyunJoong. "Ox decided to sit on me during practice." 

"Got to watch out for that," HyunJoong said, quirking his lip slightly and laying down in the grass next to him. "Does that mean you're out of the tournament or is it not broken."

"Not broken, thankfully, just got dislocated," JungMin sighed, looking out-of-sorts. "Grounded for a week or so." 

"That's rough," HyunJoong frowned a little. "I was... concerned... when I heard you were hurt."

"You were?" JungMin looked up at HyunJoong, tip of his tail curling a little. "I thought you weren't the sentimental type," he murmured, though his lips had curved upwards into a soft smile. 

"I'm not," HyunJoong grumbled. "I heard you screaming, anyone would be concerned. Glad to see you're relatively okay though."

The dragon chuckled tiredly, not seeming to have his usual energy for taunting. "I didn't think you were going to come over, or if you were even outside." 

"I don't only come outside for you, you know," HyunJoong snorted. "I like fresh air too... though I can't say I wasn't a little disappointed I didn't get to see you yesterday."

"I didn't say you did," JungMin wrinkled his nose at him. "I was kinda drugged under with painkillers most of yesterday. Still am, but at least I'm awake this time." 

"Well... I hope you feel better soon," HyunJoong said, scooting a little closer to the dragon, leaning in to press his lips against JungMin's in a gentle chaste kiss.

JungMin responded instantly to the kiss, tilting his head a little more and pushing himself up to return it, eyes closing. The dragon loved being close to the other man, and being in isolation all day wasn't helping. 

Lifting up his hand to frame the dragon's jaw, HyunJoong deepened the kiss, wanting to get as much as he could. He had really missed the dragon the day before, and though it should really bother him that he was getting attached, he couldn't bring himself to mind right at that moment. Not when JungMin's lips were so soft and warm.

Eventually though, he did have to pull back, looking into JungMin's with a sad smile. "You need to hurry up and get better, so I'm not so worried about hurting you," he murmured.

The dragon chuckled softly, meeting HyunJoong's eyes. "Just don't touch that wing, or dump me on my back, and we're all good." He sat up more properly, tugging the tiger closer. "Why don't you ever have your ears and tail out unless I'm annoying you to the point of wanting to kill me?" he tweaked one human ear. 

Growling a little at the tug, HyunJoong pulled JungMin back down to lay on top of him, hands on the dragon's hips. "Habit, my first master hated the site of a signs animal form, even a half form so I learned very quickly to keep it hidden. Except when I'm angry, or in the ring."

"Humans are stupid," JungMin pouted down at the tiger, balancing with his elbows against the ground and his good wing extended slightly. "I like seeing your ears," he traced along one curved shell with a fingertip. 

HyunJoong's eyes fluttered slightly, looking up JungMin with a wry expression. "That so? Fine then," he sighed, giving his head a little shake, his ears popping out. "There, don't see why you like them so much," he said, one ear twitching.

"Cause you look like a cute kitty, when you're not being grumpy," JungMin grinned widely, tweaking one ear and scratching behind it lightly. 

"I am not.... cute," HyunJoong's turned into a moan at the scratches. "St..stop that," he whined.

"Why, you obviously like it," JungMin smirked, continuing what he was doing. "And yes you are, you're adorable." 

"I'll break your other wing, don't call me cute," HyunJoong said, eyes closed and purring softly.

"Okay, how about hot?" JungMin inquired, enjoying watching the expression on the tiger's face and listening to his purring, his tail waving in the air behind him. 

"Just shut up," HyunJoong grumbled, pulling JungMin down for another kiss. He didn't want him to stop the scratches though, and was purring even louder.

Kissing HyunJoong back, JungMin decided to take advantage of the fact he had two hands, alternating between ears as he deepened the kiss. HyunJoong's purring was vibrating through their chests. 

Being careful of JungMin's wing, HyunJoong's hand slid up the back of the dragon's shirt, splaying across his skin. He enjoyed the kisses, but he kept getting distracted by the ear scratches and let out a small growl of frustration amidst his purrs. "Of all the times for your wing to be broken," he grumbled, biting at JungMin's lower lip.

"Sorry I can't break it on demand," JungMin pouted against HyunJoong's lips, growling softly at the bite. "So, if you're like this when I play with your ears, what happens if I go for your tail?" he teased, tweaking at HyunJoong's ears. 

"Depends on which tail you go for," HyunJoong replied, nipping at JungMin's hand.

"Was that a hint?" The dragon chuckled in amusement, tweaking the tiger's nose. Taking advantage of the fact HyunJoong's head was turned to try biting his hand, JungMin leaned in and kissed the tip of one cat ear. 

"Maybe," HyunJoong replied, his ear twitching as it was tickled by the kiss. "Not sure the middle of the practice field and you with one broken wing is the best time for it though," he said, tracing fingers over the dragon's skin.

"Sadly," JungMin sulked, nipping lightly at the ear and shivering at the fingers against his skin. "Do you think anyone will notice if I sneak into your room through the window?" 

"The guards might," HyunJoong murmured, growling at the nip and retaliating with one of his own. "Not that they really do much of anything, but if Kyu spots you we're both dead."

"Nosey rabbit," the dragon sniffed, growling a little in return. "Fine, I guess we're waiting for my wing to heal. First I can't fly, now this." 

"Next time, don't let an ox sit on you," HyunJoong said, tweaking JungMin's nose. "We're fine like this for now though, right? Even if we're both getting a little frustrated."

Nipping at HyunJoong's fingers, JungMin pouted and nodded. "Yeah, we are, I'm just sulking. At least we can still make out," he grinned at the tiger. 

"Important things, right?" HyunJoong chuckled, shaking his head a little. "We have the tournament to look forward to, they don't check rooms or bother us unless a fight breaks out."

"Looking forward to that more than the actual tournament," JungMin smirked, fingers lightly brushing against HyunJoong's ear. "See, you should have your half-form out more often." 

"... It may have some merit," HyunJoong replied, the purring starting again. "Just with you though, the others will wonder."

"Funny, with all that tiger pride I would have thought you'd have your tiger-ness showing a little more often," JungMin teased. 

"Don't start," HyunJoong huffed, pouting up at him. "Once the teasing starts, I go back inside."

"No fun," JungMin pouted. "It's not a bad thing to be proud of who you are, you know. I'm proud I'm a dragon, even if our reputations suck." 

"I _am_ proud of being a tiger," HyunJoong bristled. "I never said I wasn't and I don't know where you come off being so high and mighty about it either. It's my choice about what I do or don't do and do you know how many times stupid idiots pull my tail just to see how I'd react? Too many are still living."

"Hey, no need to turn into a porcupine on me," JungMin frowned, sitting up a little straddling HyunJoong's waist. "I was just saying." 

"I know what you're trying to say, but tiger's get a bad reputation for being too prideful," HyunJoong said, turning his head to look away. "I have a lot of pride to be what I am, just because I don't flaunt it around like a cub doesn't mean I don't."

"I never said you don't, I was just wondering that's all," JungMin sniffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "And don't go crying to me about bad reputations, you're talking to the sign king of bad reputations." 

"Then why tease me about it?" HyunJoong grumbled poking JungMin's stomach. "Can't imagine why _you_ would have a bad reputation anyway."

"Yah, I'm not all that bad," JungMin snatched at HyunJoong's hands. "I haven't burned the house down, have I?" 

"Doesn't mean you haven't wanted to," HyunJoong teased, poking him again. "Why else would you have crawled out here to lay down in the middle of a field."

"I walked, I didn't crawl, and it was cause I missed seeing the sky and figured if I was going to be alone I might as well be alone somewhere I actually wanted to be," the dragon huffed, grabbing HyunJoong's hands and pinning them down. 

"You're not alone," HyunJoong pointed out, not even trying to free his hands. "Unless you want to be alone, I can go back inside. Save myself from getting teased."

"Who's doing the teasing now? And I didn't say I want you to go back inside," JungMin wrinkled his nose down at the tiger. "Don't go putting words in my mouth." 

"I was just saying," HyunJoong rolled his eyes, freeing his hand to reach up, curling his fingers in JungMin's shirt again and pull him back down for a kiss. "I wouldn't put words in your mouth, maybe just my tongue."

JungMin didn't bother replying to that, kissing HyunJoong back happily and deepening the kiss so HyunJoong could follow up on that idea. Sure they argued like cats and dogs most of the time, but in the instances they did get along, it was all worth it. And JungMin didn't tell HyunJoong just how happy he was the tiger had joined him up on the hill. 

They stayed on the hill like that trading kisses for another hour or so before it was decided to head in. It was nearing midnight and one of them at least would have to be up before dawn. HyunJoong made sure JungMin would be able to get back to his house alright before heading back himself. Now that he knew JungMin was pretty much himself despite being injured, HyunJoong was able to sleep fairly peacefully that night. The thoughts he had been keeping down about getting attached would come back up the next day, but he would deal with it then.

********************************************27****************************

The following Monday, KyuJong was hurrying around like a crazy person inside instead of practicing with the others. Organizing the servants and slaves, the rabbit made sure everything was proper in the house for the younger Kim brother's arrival. His room needed to be cleaned up, and a second room set up for KiBum's slave. Food had to be made.

Whatever happened, KyuJong hoped KiBum and HyungJoon would get along at least a little better than the last time they'd lived in the same house.

Seeing a transport heading up to the house, KyuJong ran upstairs, skidding to a stop in front of HyungJoon's office. "Sir, your brother's arriving." 

"Well at least I'm done with work for the day," HyungJoon said, looking up at the harried rabbit. "Go get changed, I'll meet you downstairs," he said as he got to his feet and approached the door. "How do I look?"

"You look great," KyuJong smiled, straightening and smoothing out HyungJoon's collar. "I'll be right down." Looking around quickly to make sure they were alone, he leaned in and kissed HyungJoon quickly before scurrying off to his room. 

Smiling bashfully at the kiss, HyungJoon watched the rabbit go for a moment before he shook his head and started to the stairs. By the time he'd reached the bottom he could see the transport pulling up through the window and went to the door to open it. He took a deep breath, not sure what to expect on the other side. It had been so long since he had even heard from his brother that he had no way of knowing whether or not KiBum would be friendly or not. Glancing over his shoulder to the stairs, he counted down silently in his head. _3...2..._

"Hey hyung! Long time no see!" The door had swung open before HyungJoon's count was over and nearly whacked the young master off the nose, a young man that could have been a carbon copy of him standing on the other side with a quirked smile. "What are you doing so close to the door, you're going to get yourself hurt." He gave HyungJoon a tight hug. 

Nearly falling over from the door opening in his face, and then being grabbed into a tight hug had HyungJoon very confused and flailing for a moment. "Yah! What's the big idea?" he huffed, hugging his brother back before pulling away to look at him. "You got old."

"I did not! You're a lot older than me," KiBum wrinkled his nose slightly at the older man. "Is that the first thing you say to your dongsaeng you haven't seen in years? I'm hurt." 

"Uh huh, sure," HyungJoon chuckled, pulling KiBum out of the doorway as another man was trying to come in behind him. The slave was laden with a couple bags, huffing a little at the weight of them. "Just set them down there, the servants will take them up," HyungJoon said. "So, you going to introduce me KiBum?"

"Oh, right," KiBum looked back at the slave who had just stepped in. "This is my personal slave, SooHyun, I've had him for about a year now. SooHyun, this is my brother." 

Setting the bags down, SooHyun bowed low to HyungJoon. "An honor sir, Master has told me a lot about you."

"Good things I hope," HyungJoon eyed his brother. "Nice to meet you SooHyun, KyuJong should be down momentarily and he'll show you to your room. Your room is still the same KiBum, you remember where it is?"

"Of course I do, I haven't been gone my entire life," KiBum replied, then looked up as KyuJong slid down the banister in his haste to get downstairs. "Hey, Kyu's gotten better at not sliding right off and landing on his head." Flustered, KyuJong bowed to both KiBum and the slave. 

"Don't make him panic," HyungJoon sighed, watching SooHyun return the bow. "Why don't you show SooHyun here to his room Kyu, and then you two meet us in the dining hall. Lunch is just about ready right?"

"Yes sir," KyuJong nodded, before smiling at SooHyun. "Please follow me SooHyun sshi, the bags will be brought upstairs shortly." He turned to go back up the stairs. 

"Okay," SooHyun said, looking at his master warily before following KyuJong up the stairs.

HyungJoon turned to his brother putting an arm around his shoulder. "So, you can't pick up the phone in four years to tell your big brother how you're doing?"

"Hey, I've been busy, school isn't easy," KiBum replied, elbowing HyungJoon's side. "How's it been over here? Been hearing all sorts of crazy rumors in the city about you." 

HyungJoon winced at the elbow, poking him back, though he did frown at what his brother said. "Rumors like what?"

"Like the house is going down, you're taking loans from the Jungs, you're tying the knot with a witch, and you sent a rabbit into the pre-tournament," KiBum eyed HyungJoon, arms folded across his chest. 

HyungJoon blinked at his brother, tilting his head to the side as he thought. "Well I never took a loan from the Jung house, that indeed is a crazy rumor," he said simply.

"I figured as much about that one, but what about the rest of it?" KiBum was looking at him seriously. "What has been going on here, hyung? I heard about the engagement from the gossip grapevine instead of from my own brother, and there's only one rabbit in this house." 

HyungJoon sighed, giving KiBum a pleading look. "It's been a mess... I agreed to a marriage with Senator Kang's daughter because we were hemorrhaging out money. I'm sorry I didn't let you know and you had to hear it third hand. Don't worry though, I'm not going through with it," he said, completely avoiding any rabbit talk.

"If you're not going through with it, then why did you agree to it in the first place?" KiBum shook his head. "That man's a leech. I don't understand any of this, all I know is whatever mashed up version comes out of the school chatterboxes." 

Glancing behind him to make sure no one was around, HyungJoon stopped his brother in a small alcove and whispered to him in a serious tone. "I agreed to it in the first place because I was ten coins away from bankruptcy and losing the house, KiBum. Senator Kang was willing to put money into this place and keep us afloat. I had no choice, especially since I lost a fighter a week before the pretournament."

KiBum frowned, looking at him. "How did it get so bad though? Everything was fine when I left for school." 

HyungJoon sighed, shaking his head. "We were fine, paying for your school took a big chunk of money but we were floating by... last year I had to pull my top fighter out of the tournament because he was injured. We were living on whatever had in savings and what little we got from the other two fighters.. then I spent what we had left on a tiger, because I'm tired of just limping along. I'm not as good at this as Dad was, and I never will be."

"Of course not, Dad was the best," KiBum said immediately. Then he shook his head slightly. "But you can still be good at it, you're still here aren't you? You must be doing something right." 

"I'm here because Kyu won the pretournament," HyungJoon said, letting that sink in. "You have any idea what the odds were on a rabbit winning? I won three times the amount of money the purse was in bets alone."

KiBum's jaw dropped. "I was really hoping that rumor was just hotheads looking for a reaction," he rubbed at his temple a little. "Hyung, why would you send _KyuJong_ in there? He's not a fighter, he's a rabbit! He's practically family!" KiBum remembered KyuJong from when he was just a toddler. 

"I know that!" HyungJoon sighed. "It was not my idea, at all. But I had no choice. It was either let him fight in the boar's place, or pay more money as a fine for being short a fighter. He did it for me, KiBum... and for only me."

Frowning at his brother, KiBum sighed softly as he leaned against the wall. "Okay...okay. What's going on now then? Just training?" 

"Yeah, there's only a week or so left before we have to go back," HyungJoon nodded. "Are you going to come with us? You haven't been to the fights in years."

"Maybe," KiBum shrugged. "You know I don't really care for that kind of stuff, but I heard this year is going to be an interesting one, so maybe. Opinion about the fights are really mixed in the schools, even with those who have slaves." 

"You don't have to go if you don't want to," HyungJoon said, pulling KiBum out of the alcove and starting again for the dining hall. "It would just be nice if you could show your hyung some support, just this once."

"Support goes two ways, hyung," KiBum jammed his hands into his pockets as he followed. "You never called me either." 

HyungJoon glanced back at him with a frown. "It didn't seem like you wanted anything to do with me when you left. I thought you hated me."

"I never hated you," KiBum looked out a window as they walked. "Dad had just died, you have to cut me a little slack if I'm not the most sociable person right after that." 

"Hey, I understand, I wasn't exactly all sunshine and roses either," HyungJoon sighed. "I just thought I should give you some space, that's all. You didn't need your big brother looking over your shoulder all the time, especially one that didn't go to college."

"No, but...it would have been nice to at least get a congratulations call or something on graduation day," KiBum shrugged. 

"I didn't know you graduated!" HyungJoon said in exasperation. "Look, can we just agree that we both suck at communication? We're throwing you a party tonight in congratulations so... I hope that suffices."

"A party?" KiBum raised an eyebrow, that seeming to appease him for the moment. "Okay. Just us? Or are you inviting the neighbors. Speaking of, how's things going with them?" 

"We can invite the neighbors if you want, luckily Master Jung isn't around anymore," HyungJoon said, opening the door to the dining hall. "Things are good I guess, YunHo bought himself a dragon."

"A dragon? Well, both houses are still here, so I guess it must be going good." KiBum stepped into the dining hall, looking back at him. "He's not around? That's cool, that man was a jerk. What happened with that?" 

Closing the door, HyungJoon frowned a little and took a seat at the table. "He showed up at the engagement party with his snake, you remember YoungSaeng? Had a nasty black eye and whole side of his face was swollen," he said quietly. "Something worse happened after that, I'm not entirely sure on the details but YunHo pretty much threw his father out of the house."

KiBum's eyes widened as he sat down opposite HyungJoon, blinking. "He...threw him out? Yikes. Not that I don't agree with it, that man terrorizes everyone, but that's pretty dangerous for YunHo." He was frowning a little, leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed in front of his chest. 

"Yeah, especially since he's keeping YoungSaeng away from him, I had to keep the snake hidden in my box at the tournament," HyungJoon said, drumming his fingers on the table. "That and I think YunHo's kind of got a little thing for the snake."

"That I'm not that surprised about," KiBum chuckled. "It just sucks that his only family is a sign-hating psychopath. You know, there are some people lobbying for sign-human relationships to be recognized as a valid relationship in the city." 

"Is that so," HyungJoon mused, looking down at his hands. "I'm only going to tell you this because you're my brother, but don't go breathing any of this to your slave okay?" he said, looking KiBum square in the eye. "The reason I'm going to cancel the marriage to Senator Kang's daughter is because of Kyu."

KiBum looked confused for a moment. "Because of...oh," his eyes widened slightly then. "Okay. You're serious about it?" 

"I am," HyungJoon nodded. "I can't imagine being with anyone else. I hope you don't think anything weird about me now," he said with a halfhearted laugh.

" _Now_? You've always been weird," KiBum snorted, grinning at his older brother. 

HyungJoon wrinkled his nose at him, sticking out his tongue. "You're one to talk. So what are you going to do now that you're a big fancy college graduate?"

"Right now, I'm relaxing," KiBum chuckled. "I have a few ideas in mind, but nothing concrete. Maybe I'll go back to the city after the tournament, there were a few jobs there I could take up." 

"Well, you know you've always got a home here if you need it," HyungJoon said. "Even if you don't like the fighting, it did pay for your education."

"I know it did," KiBum smirked, looking back at the door. "I just could never stand it. They deserve more than to die in those pits." 

"I do agree with you on that, but there's only so much we can do about that," HyungJoon said. "I don't know what I'd do if they did shut down the games though, it's all I know."

"You'd find something else to do, you'd have no choice really," KiBum shrugged. "You're a pretty good businessman, there's plenty of places you could use a skill like that. And quite personally, I think shutting down the games is worth whatever happens after." 

"That's a lot of people that you'd have to figure out something to do with," HyungJoon replied, frowning a little. "I agree, the games aren't... humane, but they've been going on so long, and there's so many fighters who wouldn't be fit for society. Let alone the prejudice the signs would face from humans. It's a grand idea, and I hope to see it one day, I just don't see it as a viable reality right now."

"We have to start somewhere," KiBum shrugged again, watching the door. A minute later, KyuJong appeared with SooHyun in tow, bowing. "All the bags are in the proper rooms, sir." 

"Thank you Kyu," HyungJoon said, looking away from his brother to the rabbit. "I hope you'll be comfortable here, SooHyun, even if your master isn't."

"I'm comfortable wherever, thank you sir," SooHyun said, bowing again and moving to stand behind KiBum's chair.

"Hey," KiBum protested, rolling his eyes. "Okay, what now? Or can we just look around for a bit." 

"Oh so you don't want to have lunch with us?" HyungJoon pouted. "I'm offended."

"I didn't know if lunch was going to be now or in an hour," KiBum wrinkled his nose at his brother. "You can sit down you know," he tilted his head back to look at the slave standing behind him. KyuJong was still hovering as well. 

"Yes, sit," HyungJoon looked back at KyuJong with a raised eyebrow. "It's just KiBum."

"I wasn't going to sit down unless he sat down," SooHyun said quietly, slipping into a seat beside KiBum.

"Sorry, I'm just wondering if the servants needed any help," KyuJong smiled sheepishly, sitting down beside HyungJoon.

"Nice to see some things never change," KiBum snorted, stretching out his arms. 

"The servants can serve us lunch just fine without you hovering around," HyungJoon said, patting KyuJong's shoulder. "I was just telling KiBum all about the interesting things that have been going on around here lately, like you winning the pretournament."

"Ah," KyuJong flushed a little. "That was mostly good luck, the other two finalists wiped each other out in a draw."

"You're allowed to not be modest for once in your life Kyu," KiBum chuckled. "A rabbit winning the pre-tournament isn't something you hear about, ever." 

"And we're all very proud of him for that," HyungJoon said with an affection smile to the rabbit. "I heard Master Jung was livid about it and tried to talk to the games commissioner. That probably didn't go so well. Zhou Mi doesn't strike me as the type who listens to doddering fools."

"That man is hell-bent on embarrassing his house I think," KiBum wrinkled his nose. "And there's nothing that would have been done about it anyways, Kyu won fair and square. But wait...don't the winners have to participate in the real tournament too?" 

"Yes, unfortunately," HyungJoon grumbled. "Unless he gets hurt or something beforehand, or we pay the fine. But it's a good draw to the games, people want to see the fighting rabbit. You know how many calls I've got from newspapers wanting an interview? Some of the smaller houses are trying to buy him from me as well. He's made the Kim house famous."

"I still don't like it," KiBum crossed his arms in front of his chest. "If you won so much money cause of him, why can't you just use that money to pay the fine and get him out of there? The games are _deadly_."

"It's fine," KyuJong smiled slightly at him. "If I can fight well, I'll do what I can, and if people are betting against me then every bit helps, right?" KiBum scowled at the table. 

"I've already tried KiBum, he won't listen to me," HyungJoon said, watching KyuJong. "I'm with him though, I don't like it and I don't want you in there at all. If it's about the money, we'll be fine, it's not that steep of a fine."

KyuJong shook his head a little, smiling at HyungJoon. "You all keep on saying I won't make it past the second tier anyways, so there's nothing to worry about, right? It's the third tier that's the most dangerous."

"This is psychotic," KiBum muttered, head in one hand. 

"But... Kyu," HyungJoon pouted. "You know that means I won't be betting on your match at all."

"Huh?" KyuJong blinked at him. "Why not? You think I'll lose?" He looked hurt. 

HyungJoon's eyes widened a little and he looked at his brother. "Your fault," he huffed before turning back to KyuJong. "I... I want you to lose, because I don't want you in the third tier."

"But I want to win for you," KyuJong sank in his chair a little sadly, KiBum protesting at HyungJoon. 

"We've had this discussion a hundred times," HyungJoon said, leaning closer to him and looking in his eyes. "I don't want you to die Kyu."

KyuJong looked down at his hands clasped in his lap. "I'm not going to die. I've been training hard." 

Sighing again, HyungJoon left it alone seeing as the servants had arrived with their lunch. The conversation wasn't over though, he hated the thought of KyuJong in the ring. "So KiBum, about the party. Is there anyone you want us to invite? A girlfriend maybe?"

"No, no girlfriend," KiBum laughed, sitting up straight again as the food was set out in front of them. "Just us is fine, unless you wanted to invite YunHo, I don't know how close you are with him. And the fighters, right? They deserve a night off. Who's here right now, is that dog SungMin still around? What about YoungWoon and JungSu?" 

"SungMin is still here, and YoungWoon... JungSu died," HyungJoon said, giving his brother a tight smile. "But you can meet our new fighters, we have two tigers, a horse and an ox, as well a dragon trainer. I'm sure YunHo would like to join us as well, maybe he'll bring YoungSaeng."

"Two tigers and a dragon?" KiBum blinked. "That's not bad, are they all good fighters?" 

"That's... debatable," HyungJoon snorted. "The dragon is good, but retired, and one of the tigers isn't mine, but Senator Kang's. My tiger is good, very strong. Took a horse out with one punch in his first round."

"That's good, at least your luck seems to be turning around," KiBum said, but his lips were quirked in distaste like he was sorry he'd even asked the question. KyuJong ate his salad quietly, looking between the brothers. 

"For now, we'll see how this series goes," HyungJoon said. "I'd say that I'd have them give you a demonstration, but you probably aren't interested. I really wish you'd come with us to the tournament this time KiBum... just this once."

KiBum frowned at his food, moving things around on his plate as he thought. "...Fine, I guess just this once," he said. "Just to cheer on Kyu." The rabbit perked up a little at that. 

"Thank you," HyungJoon smirked at his brother. "I'm glad you're here you know... I missed having family around."

The younger brother returned the slight smirk. "Yeah well, I guess I missed you hovering and fretting a little too." 

"Yah, I don't hover or fret," HyungJoon huffed. "I really didn't miss your snarkiness though."

"Hey, it's all or nothing," KiBum snorted, resuming eating. "Can't take only half the package." 

"Don't remind me," HyungJoon muttered around his glass. It was good having his brother back home though, even if his attitude was irritating at best sometimes. Having KiBum home was a reminder of better times for the Kim house.

*****************************28**********************************

The following day, YunHo was watching over training with a careful eye, especially when it was JungMin's turn to spar. The dragon's wing was still healing and bound behind him so he wouldn't instinctively use it, but he was able to get back into training slowly. As long as his opponent didn't try to smash him onto his back. So it was the weaker signs training against him for now, and he could see the dragon was getting frustrated, but there wasn't much that could be done.

YoungSaeng was still shedding as well, and though YunHo checked up on him every now and then, it left him by himself the majority of the time. 

RyeoWook groaned in frustration as he read the message that had just come across the wire. Of all the bad things to happen just before the tournament...

With a sigh, he folded up the note and left the house, trotting across the field towards YunHo. "Master? I've got news... and you are not going to like it one bit," the rat said, handing the note over.

Frowning, YunHo took the note from the rat. "What is it?"

Reading the note, his eyes narrowed the more he read. No, he definitely didn't like this at all. "We knew he was up to something to have been away this long." 

"What are we going to do?" RyeoWook asked quietly. " _Can_ he do something like that?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but it can't be ruled out entirely," YunHo frowned. "Training houses traditionally go to the oldest son..." he looked down at RyeoWook. "But there have been a few cases where they haven't, for whatever reason. _If_ he's able to come up with another heir, and can prove me unfit for this position...it isn't entirely impossible." 

"That's low... even for him," RyeoWook muttered. "I'll go let the staff know he's going to be showing up at some time today... what about YoungSaeng?"

"YoungSaeng's shedding and won't be in human form the rest of the day, let alone leaving his room," YunHo frowned. He didn't like leaving the snake so vulnerable, it was too easy for something to happen to him while he was so small. "I need your opinion RyeoWook, I don't want to leave him there alone just waiting for something to happen to him." 

"You want _my_ opinion on what you should do with a snake?" RyeoWook raised his eyebrow at YunHo. "Maybe you could... hide him in your room I guess? Will Master Jung go looking for him if he knows YoungSaeng is shedding?"

"I wouldn't put anything past him," YunHo said coldly. "I don't like the idea of having YoungSaeng inside a cage, but he would be easier to hide in my room and keep safe. There's also the possibility of sending him to stay with HyungJoon until he's done shedding, or my father leaves." 

"That is another possibility, Master KiBum's party is tonight right?" RyeoWook nodded, hugging his arms close to his chest as his nose twitched in thought before he brightened. "I know the perfect way to carry him over there that's safe, and Master Jung won't suspect."

"Oh?" YunHo raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" 

"Did you happen to get Master KiBum a gift?" RyeoWook said, grinning widely up at his master.

Blinking at him, YunHo chuckled. "I suppose I have now, am I correct?" He messed up the rat's hair affectionately before sighing, looking up at the manor. "Now I just have to convince YoungSaeng to get into a box. Could you let me know if my father arrives early?" 

"You'll be the first to know," RyeoWook nodded. "I'll see if I can scrounge around a box, and some paper," the rat said, running off back towards the house. "Good luck!"

Watching the rat go, YunHo turned and instructed the fighters to continue working, appointing one of the trainers in charge before heading back to the manor. He made his way to YoungSaeng's room, lips pursed slightly in worry. This was definitely a complication none of them needed.

Stopping outside YoungSaeng's room, he knocked gently to avoid scaring the snake before opening the door, stepping inside and closing it behind him. "YoungSaeng?" 

A small hiss followed by a rattle was the response. The tiny snake had curled up on the bottom shelf of the bookcase, squeezing in the small space between a book that was leaning over and the side of the shelf. His eyes were completely whited over and the scales at his nose were starting to peel upwards. He'd probably be finished with his shedding by the morning.

YunHo approached the snake carefully, crouching down with a bit of space between them to avoid being bitten. "Hey," he said softly, keeping his voice gentle. "I know you don't like being moved while you're shedding, but...I have to bring you somewhere else for a while. My father's coming home, it's not safe for you to stay here like this." 

The small rattle at the end of the snakes tail flickered in annoyance, but it was obvious that what the man was saying had reached the snake because he slowly uncurled and slid towards YunHo, tongue flickering rapidly. Not being able to see very well with his clouded over eyes, the snake ran straight into YunHo's shoe, nuzzling at it for a second before trying to climb up his pant leg.

"Hey, careful," YunHo gently stopped the snake from going any further with a hand in front of him, getting him to stop without touching him. "RyeoWook's getting something to transport you in right now, just stay still for a moment okay?" 

The snake's tongue flickered, tasting YunHo's skin lightly before curling up again on the floor. His body expanded slightly, filling with hair before releasing it in a huff. It was obvious the tiny snake was nervous if he didn't mind YunHo being so close while he was shedding.

A light knock on the door had the snake hissing and starting to rattle again, RyeoWook opening the door nervously. "M..m... master?" he nearly let out a small 'eep' when he saw the snake, dropping the box and wrapping paper and shutting the door.

Chuckling softly and shaking his head, YunHo straightened and went to pick up the box and wrapping paper. He returned to YoungSaeng's side, crouching back down slowly. "We have a box with holes in it, I'm placing it right in front of you." He did so lightly, keeping the top off. "Do you think you can get inside, or do you need help?" He didn't want to pick up the snake outright while he was shedding; YoungSaeng would bite for sure. 

Flicking his tongue out rapidly, the snake started to move towards the box, jumping when it tasted the edge of the box before slowly sliding in and curling up. The snake made another huffing sound, clearly not pleased with the situation but it was a better alternative than being picked up.

"I'm sorry Saeng, this isn't going to be a very comfortable ride but it's better than leaving you here where he can hurt you," YunHo said softly, watching the snake. "I'm bringing you to stay with HyungJoon, you can stay there until my father leaves." He got up and went around collecting clothes in a bag for the snake to change into when he shifted back, before returning to the box.

"Love you YoungSaeng, I'll see you in a few days," he said before closing the lid of the box. He was very careful while wrapping it not to jostle the box around too much for the tiny snake inside. A few minutes later everything was ready, and he picked up both the bag and the box to carry out. 

RyeoWook was still outside the door, shaking like a leaf when YunHo emerged from the room. He glanced warily at the box in hands. "That didn't take as long as I thought, he went in willingly?"

"Yeah," YunHo smiled at the rat. "Thank you RyeoWook, could you go make sure the fighters aren't killing each other while I bring this to the Kim house?" 

"Of course," RyeoWook nodded, scurrying away, happy to get as much distance between himself and the snake as possible.

Watching the rat go, YunHo made sure he had a good grip on the box so it wouldn't jostle while he was walking, as much as he could make it at least. Then he headed towards the exit as well.

Seeing him coming out of the building, JungMin blinked and sniffed the air when YunHo passed them, smelling snake. Was that YoungSaeng? But where?

YunHo headed towards the other side of the field, seeing the Kim fighters practicing. The dragon trainer noticed him approaching, turning to face him and bowing his head a little.

"Good afternoon, could I speak with your master?" YunHo asked with a polite smile. The dragon eyed him for a moment and sniffed slightly, obviously smelling the snake in the box. But he nodded, and sent the boar fighter inside to fetch HyungJoon. 

HyungJoon had sent the boar back down with instructions to send YunHo to him in his office, the young master trying to hurriedly catch up on some work before the party that night. When YunHo came in, he blinked a few times at the box before getting to his feet. "Afternoon YunHo, did you bring me a present? The party isn't for another couple of hours, and it's KiBum's party," he said, cocking his head to the side in question.

"Not quite," YunHo's lips were quirked to one side ruefully, before his expression became serious. "I've come to ask a favor of you. My father is returning today, and I don't know how long he'll be staying. Is it possible you could watch over YoungSaeng here? He's in the middle of shedding, and far too vulnerable for comfort right now." 

"YoungSaeng?" HyungJoon blinked a little, glancing at the box. "He's in there? And he's shedding? Are you trying to give my rabbit a heart attack?" he said, but nodded immediately. "Of course we'll look after him, that's not a problem. After everything you've done for this house it'd be an honor. Things with your father aren't getting any better I take it?"

"No, and they're liable to get much, much worse," YunHo shook his head, looking down at the box in his hands. "I apologize for how sudden this is, but I don't know anywhere else safe for him." It pained him that he couldn't keep YoungSaeng safe. 

"I'll keep him safe YunHo," HyungJoon said, his tone serious. "Is there anything I need to know? I don't think we've had a snake in this house in years, not since Kyu's been here anyway."

"Thank you," YunHo nodded to the younger man with a relieved smile. "He's more than a little prickly while he's shedding, so avoiding getting too close to him or touching him would be a good idea. I brought his clothes in this bag for when it's over, it shouldn't take more than a day or so for the shedding to be finished." 

"And you have no idea how long your father's visit will be for," HyungJoon nodded, holding out his hands to take the box. "Does anyone besides you know he's here?"

"RyeoWook knows, but other than him, no," YunHo shook his head passing over the box carefully. "That's why the box is wrapped up...RyeoWook's idea to avoid questions. I'll have to bring by a proper present for KiBum after," he chuckled softly. 

"Yeah, I don't think he would appreciate a wrapped up snake," HyungJoon chuckled, taking the box slowly and setting down on the desk before he dropped it. "You are coming by later? I'll have YoungSaeng set up in a room so you can visit him if you want, far away from anyone else in the house."

"That would be appreciated, thank you HyungJoon," YunHo smiled at him. "I don't want to make this a habit...but I am worried for his safety when my father's around." 

"I don't blame you one bit," HyungJoon nodded, glancing down at the box. "Your father is not invited to the party by the way, so if he could not find out about it, or tell him it's a business dinner, that would be lovely."

"Understood," YunHo nodded, lips quirked slightly. "I'll be around later for the party then. Thank you for your understanding HyungJoon, I'll be by to collect him when it's safe." 

"Alright, I'll see you later then," HyungJoon said, glancing at the box again. "We'll keep him safe... if you don't mind, if you happen to see KyuJong running around somewhere could you send him to me?"

"Will do," YunHo chuckled, glancing at the box again before stepping towards the door. He left the room, heading back towards the stairs. When he found the rabbit, he relayed HyungJoon's message and watched KyuJong scurry up the stairs before leaving.

"Yes si—" KyuJong poked his head into HyungJoon's office, and squeaked as his ears popped out instantly. The room smelled like snake. 

"Now don't freak out on me," HyungJoon said, getting up to his feet and crossing the room. "We're doing a favor for YunHo, apparently his father is showing up sometime today so we're hiding YoungSaeng here for the time being," he said, taking the rabbit's hands.

The rabbit's ears twitched repeatedly, KyuJong scanning the room for the snake before he spotted the box on the desk. "Uh...okay," he swallowed and nodded. That made sense; if YunHo's father was around, YoungSaeng was far from safe. "The snake smell is...uh...a lot stronger than usual," he hung his head sheepishly. 

"Apparently he's shedding," HyungJoon frowned. "So we're going to set him up in a room all by himself somewhere on the top floor so no one will bother him, YunHo said he's not exactly friendly right now and we don't want anyone getting bit."

"Right," KyuJong nodded quickly. "So, I'll warn all the servants and slaves to stay clear of that room?" 

"Yes, but don't tell anyone he's here," HyungJoon nodded. "You're going to make me carry him up aren't you."

"I-I....don't think I can make it without dropping the box," KyuJong was trembling at the idea. 

"Figured as much," HyungJoon sighed, gingerly picking the box up and looking at KyuJong. "You want to go ahead of me and make sure the way is clear?"

"Y-yes, I"m sorry," KyuJong hurried to open the door for him. He could face all sorts of fighters in the ring, but put a snake in front of him and he could just barely hold onto his human form. 

There was a small hiss from inside the box when HyungJoon started to move, and he nearly dropped it himself, but barely managed to hold on. He wasn't exactly fond of snakes either. Even if he knew YoungSaeng, he'd never seen the slave in his animal form and there was no way to know if he was a passive garter snake or a venomous cobra.

Following KyuJong through the halls, they were lucky there didn't seem to be that many people in the upper hallways, most of the servants preparing the first floor for the party. They did pass by SooHyun, the slave, sniffing the air as they passed and frowning.

"Well I guess KiBum's going to know now too," HyungJoon sighed as they climbed a small stairway to the top floor.

"Might want to tell him to be quiet then, before he goes asking in front of company," KyuJong winced slightly, hurrying ahead to open doors for him. They reached a room at the end of the hallway, KyuJong unlocking it and stepping inside. He opened the window a crack to let fresh air into the room, looking back at HyungJoon. 

Following in behind him, HyungJoon set the box down on the floor, carefully unwrapping the paper off of it. "You might want to get to the door Kyu, no idea which way he's going to scurry off to if he does."

The rabbit didn't need to be told twice, bolting for the door and skidding out into the hallway. He poked his head back around the doorframe, practically on a horizontal to avoid standing right in the doorway. 

Chuckling softly, HyungJoon removed the paper from the box, wadding it up and tossing it to the side. "Hi, YoungSaeng? It's HyungJoon, I'm opening the box now, very slowly," he said calmly. "We're going to shut and close the door and make sure no one bothers you. YunHo will be back later tonight to check on you okay?" He waited until there was a small hiss in response before opening up the flaps and standing back.

The snake uncoiled and slid forward, tasting the air with his tongue for a moment before slowly making his way out. Not being able to see very well put a damper on him being able to hide easily, especially considering this wasn't his own room. The tiny gray snake made his way slowly until he was underneath the bed.

HyungJoon had backed up almost as quickly as the rabbit, standing in the doorway with the door half closed. He waited a half a second to see if the snake would come back out before closing the door and looking at KyuJong. "It's probably best I don't tell you what kind of snake he is, huh."

KyuJong shook his head quickly, eyes wide. "No, probably not." He had a hard enough time being around YoungSaeng anyways. "How long is he shedding for?" 

"YunHo said a couple days, we'll check on him tomorrow in case YunHo can't get away," HyungJoon said, putting his arm around KyuJong's shoulder and walking him away from the door. "Doesn't seem like YunHo's issues with his father are getting better anytime soon."

"No," KyuJong's shoulders slumped slightly as they walked away, leaning a little against HyungJoon. "I'm really worried about them Joon, if his father gets a hold of that house again, it'll be living hell over there. For the slaves, the servants, and YunHo." 

"I know, but we'll give YunHo whatever support we can," HyungJoon said, rubbing his hand up and down KyuJong's arm gently. "But, we do have our own things to worry about right now, so let's focus on that, okay? Let's go find KiBum before he blabbers to the whole world."

"Yes," KyuJong nodded, smiling softly up at HyungJoon. "You're happy he's back, aren't you?" He knew HyungJoon had missed his brother, as much as they grated on each other's nerves (okay, it was more KiBum grating on HyungJoon's nerves than the other way around). 

"I am... oddly enough," HyungJoon chuckled. "He's different though, a lot more serious than before. It's a nice change though, maybe we'll be able to get along for however long he's here for."

"That's good, it's nice to have family back," KyuJong smiled wider, leaning up and kissing the corner of HyungJoon's lips to take advantage of the fact no one else was on the top floor. 

Stopping at the head of the stairs, HyungJoon pulled KyuJong into his arms, returning the kiss properly. "I want you to have fun at this party," he said softly. "No worrying about servants or food or anything, KiBum wouldn't want that. You are a guest of the party, okay?"

"Eh?" KyuJong blinked up at him, ears twitching slightly. "I...I can try," he flushed a little, not used to the idea of not worrying about anything. "You sure they won't need my help?" 

"Nope, I have plenty of other servants to take care of things Kyu," HyungJoon said, kissing him again. "For tonight, you're going to be by my side and not go anywhere, even if I have to hold your hand the entire time."

Returning the kiss with his hands lightly on HyungJoon's shoulders, KyuJong smiled at him sheepishly. "That...sounds nice actually. Do I have to keep trying to run away for you to hold my hand?" 

"Nope," HyungJoon grinned. "I like holding your hand," he said, taking one of KyuJong's hands into his own and lacing their fingers together. "It fits so perfectly with mine."

That turned the rabbit bright red, a silly smile curling his lips. "Why do you keep saying things like that." He didn't protest though, fingers curling around HyungJoon's in return as he leaned a little against the younger man. 

"Because I love you," HyungJoon whispered in the rabbits ear, kissing his cheek. "Come on, I have stuff to do still before the party," he said when he pulled away and started down the stairs.

Eyes nearly lost in the wide smile, KyuJong hurried to follow after his master and boyfriend, ears bouncing. "Can I help?" 

"Hmm...I wouldn't say no to the company, as long as you don't become a distraction," HyungJoon said, smiling coyly at the rabbit.

"I can try my best," KyuJong smiled at him, eyes dancing. "But I can't help it if I'm more interesting than paperwork." 

"That you are," HyungJoon winked at him before they turned a corner. A short trip down the hall and down another corridor led them to KiBum's door. HyungJoon knocked lightly and waited for an answer.

KiBum opened the door, blinking out at them. "Hey hyung. What's up, I thought you were locked up in your office." KyuJong sniffed the air, able to tell that SooHyun was in there with him. Then he blinked, paused, and sniffed again. 

"Well I was, can we come in?" HyungJoon asked, giving his brother a look that meant he wasn't taking no for an answer. He heard a scrambling sound behind the door and a thump. "What was that?"

"Oh, that was...SooHyun getting his horns stuck somewhere, you know how goats are," KiBum glanced behind him. "Give me a sec to untangle him, he's a little embarrassed." KiBum closed the door again. 

HyungJoon raised an eyebrow and looked at KyuJong. "Got his horns stuck?" he repeated in a whisper.

KyuJong was bright red, ears twitching repeatedly. "Uh...I...doubt it." 

"Yeah that's what I thought..." HyungJoon frowned at the rabbit. "What? What's got you all red faced?"

"We-ell..." KyuJong shuffled around in place, floundering. "You know how uh...signs have a very, very keen sense of smell...and remember when I said everyone in the fighter's hall knew we'd...you know..." 

"Uh huh," HyungJoon nodded, not seeming to get it. "And?"

Flailing his arms, KyuJong grabbed HyungJoon's sleeve and tucked him closer so he could whisper in the human's ear, "they both smell like sex." 

Eyes widening, HyungJoon pulled back a little to stare at KyuJong. " _Sex_?!" he said a little louder than he had intended.

Of course the door would open right then, SooHyun bright red and forcing a smile. "Uh.... um... sorry," he blurt out before disappearing to the side.

KiBum appeared at the door, shaking his head at SooHyun before looking back at HyungJoon and KyuJong. "Well, you coming in or not?" 

"I don't know if we should," HyungJoon said, pursing his lips at his brother before stepping in and pulling KyuJong in behind him. "First of all, are you two sleeping together?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes." KiBum blinked at his brother, expression unchanged. "And what's your point, you're sleeping with KyuJong." The rabbit flushed even more. 

"It was just a question," HyungJoon said, shrugging. "I can't be curious about who my brother's with? What are your intentions with my little brother?" he asked, rounding on the hapless goat who made a confused whining sound and hid behind KiBum.

"Oh leave him alone hyung, this was why I didn't want to tell you," KiBum sighed, pulling SooHyun out from behind him and sitting down on the edge of the bed. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" 

"Hm? Oh right, you remember YoungSaeng right? Well he's upstairs in one of the spare rooms, don't tell anyone and don't go up there," HyungJoon said.

"Was that the snake I smelled earlier?" SooHyun asked quietly.

"Yeah, he's our neighbor's personal slave," HyungJoon nodded. "We're hiding him here for the next couple of days... Master Jung is coming back."

"...Oh, fantastic," KiBum rolled his eyes, leaning back on his hands. "Keeping YoungSaeng here makes sense then. YunHo brought him by?" When KyuJong nodded, the younger brother's lips pursed. "Got it, no telling anyone. How long's Master Jung back for?" 

"No idea, he could be here all week since the tournament is starting soon," HyungJoon said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I mean it though, don't go up there at all. He's shedding, and not very happy."

"Nope, not going anywhere near a shedding snake," KiBum shook his head. "Hopefully he'll be more talkative after it's over, haven't talked to him in a long time." 

"Didn't know you two were so close," HyungJoon raised an eyebrow. "He should be back to normal in a couple days, so you'll be able to talk to him. Also, he'll be going to the games, so you'll be able to talk to him then."

"Hey, it's not like there were many people to talk to around here," KiBum wrinkled his nose at the older man. "He's going to the games? Not with Master Jung, right?" 

"No, with YunHo," HyungJoon shook his head. "YunHo doesn't let YoungSaeng anywhere near Master Jung anymore. I _really_ wish I could get details on what happened there, but you know YunHo, stoic as ever."

"There's probably a good reason he never shares details," KiBum shrugged. "We'll keep YoungSaeng safe, right hyung?" 

"Of course we will. No one ever deserves to go through what that snake has, slave or not," HyungJoon said quietly, glancing at KyuJong out of the corner of his eye. "Well, we'll be going, sorry to interrupt."

"See you later hyung," KiBum nodded, watching them go. KyuJong was quiet as he left the room, closing the door after HyungJoon. 

"Well that was interesting," HyungJoon murmured, taking KyuJong's hand again and starting away from the door. "Tell me I'm not the only one who's noticed he's changed."

"He really has," KyuJong looked at HyungJoon as they walked. "There's...a fire in his eyes. Are you worried?" 

"No... should I be?" HyungJoon blinked, looking at KyuJong. "I don't understand what you mean."

"It's like you said...he changed," KyuJong looked back over his shoulder, brow furrowed before continuing. "Don't think it's something to worry about though. I just wonder what's going on in the city." 

"We'll be there in a few days, we can see for ourselves how things are," HyungJoon said, thinking over what KyuJong said. "I didn't hear anything too alarming while I was there, other than what was being introduced to senate. Maybe KiBum's more involved in politics than I had thought he would be."

"Maybe," KyuJong sighed softly. They reached HyungJoon's office, KyuJong opening the door for him. "You don't have to think about it for a while though." 

"Yeah... is it sad that I'd rather?" HyungJoon said with a sad smile, following KyuJong into the room and dropping into his chair. "One thing I like about tournaments is I don't have to look at paperwork every day. You wouldn't think there was so much to do, but every day just piles on more and more."

"Is there something I can do to help?" KyuJong stayed beside the desk. "YunHo has help with his paperwork." 

HyungJoon looked up at KyuJong, considering that for a moment. "Alright, I'll teach you," he said, taking KyuJong's hand and pulling him down into his lap. "It's probably best if you're right here to watch."

Blinking as he was pulled down into HyungJoon's lap, KyuJong smiled as he looked over his shoulder at the younger man. "You sure we're going to be able to work like this?" 

"No, but that's half the fun," HyungJoon grinned, resting his chin on KyuJong's shoulder. "See how long we can last before I ravage you on the couch."

KyuJong gave a long sigh, smiling as he leaned back against HyungJoon. "Okay, let's get started then or we really won't last long." Not that he minded that. 

"Yes sir," HyungJoon teased, wrapping one arm around KyuJong's waist and started showing him the ropes of how to run the business side of the training house. All in all, they got a fair amount of work done before HyungJoon got bored with work and decided teasing KyuJong was much more fun. They had a few hours to kill before the party anyway. Plenty of time.

*******************************

By the time the transport pulled up outside the Jung house, YunHo had returned and was waiting in the entrance hall, expression completely blank. Hopefully his father wouldn't be here for long, though he doubted it.

He had to rub his new bride in YunHo's face, after all. 

Standing slightly behind him, RyeoWook did his best to school his expression and look the part of the ever loyal servant. It would not help anyone if he made it clear just how much he reviled the older master. Hands clasped tightly behind him, he dropped his eyes when the doors finally opened and Master Jung stepped through. RyeoWook couldn't help but look up and glance briefly at the man's new bride.

It should have surprised him that she was young, but it didn't. She was easily five years younger than YunHo, a slim thing that already had bruises around her wrist from being pulled around. RyeoWook already felt bad for her, she probably wouldn't last a year.

"YunHo," Master Jung nodded impatiently. "Meet your new stepmother," he said, propelling the girl in front of him. "Where's YoungSaeng, he needs to meet his new mistress."

YunHo felt pity for the young woman who looked barely twenty, and revulsion for his father. He was three times her age, and he wondered where she'd come from. Probably a poor family who had jumped at the chance to marry into a high-ranked training house. Maybe his father had even bribed them with money. He wouldn't put it past the man.

Bowing his head politely to the young woman (it was hardly her fault she was here, she already looked terrified), YunHo glanced at his father. "YoungSaeng is going through shedding, he won't be joining us," he said firmly. 

"Bullshit," Master Jung sneered. "I won't allow you to keep my property from me anymore YunHo, have YoungSaeng brought to my room and that is not a request!"

RyeoWook couldn't help it, he snorted and rolled his eyes. He knew he'd made a mistake immediately though, when Master Jung's eyes turned on him. "Have the rat whipped for his insolence," the man hissed. "I will not be mocked in my house."

YunHo's eyes narrowed dangerously. "RyeoWook is _my_ slave, and he won't be touched. And I'll remind you that, unless your threats amount to something, this is still my house." He was done trying to play nice with the man, voice icy. "YoungSaeng is shedding and not fit for company, unless you want to be bitten by a deadly snake. Now, is your new wife staying with you or shall the servants set up a room for her?" He refused to call her his 'stepmother'. 

Master Jung glared balefully at his son, and RyeoWook was pretty sure he was close to striking his son. "She will be staying with me, I don't trust anyone in this house to keep her safe," the man said lowly. "I expect the moment YoungSaeng is fit for company you will bring him to me, he is not yours, and he never will be if I have anything to say about it." Taking the girl by the arm, he dragged her towards the stairs, knocking into YunHo hard enough to jostle him.

When they were up the stairs and out of sight, RyeoWook's ears drooped and he looked to his master. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that..." he whispered.

Sighing softly and rubbing his temple, YunHo closed his eyes for a long moment before opening them and giving RyeoWook a strained smile. "It's okay, I know you didn't," he tugged lightly on a lock of the rat's hair. "Let's go back to watching practice, there's nothing that can be done here." He turned and walked towards the back of the house, eyes clouded over. 

Following behind YunHo glumly, RyeoWook didn't know what to do. Master Jung being around meant the house would be in chaos and the servants living in fear of his wrath. No one servant felt loyalty to the older master, the son being a kind master had made sure of that. As it was he was in the older man's cross hairs constantly for just being a rat. "I feel bad for that poor girl," he said quietly after a few minutes of walking. "He's going to break her so quickly."

"I know," YunHo sighed softly, hands in his pockets. "No one deserves being in her place." But there was nothing he could do about it. As much as he tried, constantly, he couldn't save everyone. 

RyeoWook frowned a little at his master's back. He'd known the older man for most of his life, and could tell when he was depressed. There wasn't much he could do, and it would probably be like this until Master Jung left. Whenever that would be. "It shouldn't be long until the party, maybe you should get ready and head over early, sir?"

"That would be an idea," YunHo nodded, looking back at the rat. "I'm just going to check on the fighters first and make sure JungMin hasn't managed to break his other wing too." He didn't want to go upstairs right away. They stepped out onto the field, YunHo heading for the ground of fighters practicing. 

"Do you want them to continue training while you're gone? What do I do if he comes down and tries to take over?" RyeoWook asked, tailing behind.

"I won't be able to stop him from doing that," YunHo sighed softly. "Just make sure he doesn't push JungMin too hard, that wing's still healing and I don't want to mess up it's rate of healing right before the tournament. Have them finish at their usual time." 

"Yes master," RyeoWook nodded. "How late do you think you'll be? And where is it I should be telling your father you've gone?"

"You can tell him I'm gone to a business meeting, I'll be back before the house retires for the night," YunHo replied, watching the fighters with narrowed eyes. He had a quick word with one of the trainers overseeing the slaves before turning away. "I'll be getting ready then, you think you'll be able to handle things here?" 

"I'll do my best as always sir, hopefully with minimal interference," RyeoWook replied, bowing to the older man. "Have fun, and say hi to KiBum for me."

"I will," YunHo smiled at him, messing the rat's hair a little before turning and leaving. 

RyeoWook squeaked at his hair being messed up, pouting at YunHo's back as he patted his hair back down. He watched his master, and friend, seeing the slightly defeated slump to his shoulders. How much more would those shoulders have to bear until this was all over? He sighed, wishing there was something more that he could do for him before turning and snapping at one of the dog's who had decided it was nap time.

****************************29**********************************

The following day was as YunHo expected it to be, the moments when his father appeared filled with tension and scarcely-hidden warnings. The entire household knew by now there was a major power struggle going on between the two, and it wasn't clear who was going to win.

If the older master got the heir he was aiming for, YunHo's time as master of the house had a deadline. His only hope left was that he could do well enough in the coming tournament to rally support from the other high houses, and become the recognized successor to the Jung House. Another heir wouldn't matter at that point; YunHo would have proved he could manage a training house, without his father shadowing his every move.

Spending as much time outside with the fighters as he could, YunHo pushed them to train hard; by then the fighters were aware of their place in the power struggle, and since none of them wanted YunHo's father in charge again, they gave it their all. They were much, much smarter than his father gave them credit for, and they knew which of the Jung's they would prefer to be their master. Even JungMin was training as hard as he could with his busted wing, seeming to take the whole thing a lot more seriously.

Finally all the fighters were ready to retire for the day, YunHo watching them leave for the slave quarters. He didn't want to go back inside, and since his father hadn't made an appearance all day, he assumed the man was busy. Maybe HyungJoon wouldn't mind if he visited YoungSaeng shortly; he hadn't been able to see him for long the night before, the snake hissing at anyone who approached the bed he was hidden under.

He made his way across the field to where the Kim fighters were getting ready to go inside as well. Seeing him, KyuJong bowed. "Good evening sir."

"Hope training goes well," YunHo nodded to him with a quirked smile. "I came by for a quick visit."

Understanding YunHo meant to visit YoungSaeng, and not HyungJoon, KyuJong nodded. "Please follow me," he bowed again before turning to go inside. YunHo followed him.

They stopped by HyungJoon's office on the way to the top floor. "Master HyungJoon?" KyuJong knocked and poked his head into the room. "Master YunHo is here for a quick visit, may I show him upstairs?" 

HyungJoon looked up from his paperwork, blinking a few times at the question since he had to reorient his brain into thinking about something other than numbers. "Hm? Oh? YunHo, yes, sure of course," he nodded, getting quickly to his feet and moving towards the door. "I checked on him this morning, he was still not so friendly. Hopefully you'll have better luck this time," he said quietly to YunHo.

YunHo's lips quirked slightly and he nodded. "Thank you, I appreciate your help. All goes well here?" 

"For the moment," HyungJoon nodded. "I'd ask the same of you, but... I know better," he gave the older man a sympathetic smile. "No word yet on when he's leaving?"

"No, though we all can hope," YunHo sighed softly. He looked far too tired, KyuJong noted. "Don't let me distract you from your work, I can show myself out after." 

"Alright, take care of yourself YunHo," HyungJoon said, exchanging a glance with KyuJong before going back to his desk to work. 

"You as well," YunHo nodded. KyuJong turned to show YunHo upstairs to the top floor, bringing him to the room at the very end of the hallway and then taking off when he smelled the snake.

Knocking gently, YunHo opened the door. "YoungSaeng?" 

"YunHo," YoungSaeng slowly stood up from where he'd been sitting on the window ledge. The room was situated at the other end of the house so he couldn't be seen from the Jung house. Having finished shedding that morning, YoungSaeng was feeling much better, though he was worried about YunHo. "I'm so glad to see you," he said, stepping towards the door.

YunHo smiled in relief when he saw the snake back in his human form, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. "I'm glad to see you too," he wrapped his arms loosely around YoungSaeng's waist. "Finished shedding I take it?" 

"Yes, this morning," YoungSaeng replied, his arms going around YunHo's neck and burying his nose into the man's collar. "Thank you."

Breathing in deeply, YunHo kissed YoungSaeng's temple and rested his cheek against the snake's hair with a small smile. "...so should I tell KyuJong he doesn't have to worry about being bitten, or let him keep running around like a crazy person." 

"Yes, I didn't know if they'd be coming back up today or not... I feel bad for KyuJong," YoungSaeng pouted, not letting YunHo go. "I don't remember that much.. shedding time is kind of in a foggy state, but he's back right? That's why I'm here?"

"Yes," YunHo nodded, running his hand slowly along YoungSaeng's back. "HyungJoon's agreed to look after you here until he leaves, whenever that may be. It's safer for you that way." 

"But that's not safe for you," YoungSaeng replied, pulling back a little to look up at him. "He's probably very angry right now..."

"That he is, but I can deal with him," YunHo said, running his thumb over YoungSaeng's cheek. "He knows the best way to hurt me is to hurt you, so as long as you stay away while he's here we'll both be safe, okay?" 

"But I'm worried about you," YoungSaeng shook his head, folding his fingers over YunHo's hand. "You shouldn't put yourself out there for me like this."

"Why shouldn't I? I love you Saeng, and we both know having him anywhere near you is dangerous." YunHo kissed YoungSaeng's forehead softly, closing his eyes. "Don't worry about me." 

"I love you too YunHo," YoungSaeng whispered in reply. "That's why I worry."

Smiling against YoungSaeng's skin, YunHo hugged him close. "It means a lot to me to hear that," he murmured in YoungSaeng's ear. "But trust me when I say it's better for both of us if you stay out of reach." 

"Not like I have a choice, but I'll trust your judgment," YoungSaeng said quietly, breathing in YunHo's scent. "Has he done anything else besides just be a nuisance?"

YunHo didn't want to tell YoungSaeng about the most recent development, but he knew the snake would find out anyways. Taking YoungSaeng's hands, YunHo pulled him back to sit down on the bed, drawing the other man down beside him. "He's taken a new wife. A few years younger than me." 

YoungSaeng's eyebrows went up and his expression was one of disgust. "Why? He never told me about wanting to marry again, he said he preferred not being married."

"He still does prefer not being married," YunHo frowned, keeping his arm loosely around YoungSaeng's waist. "He's married again because...if he can produce another heir, he can transfer the right of the house from me to them." 

"... That's low even for him," YoungSaeng's lips pursed and he shook his head. "But can he do that? The house is yours in all but the official documents, he can't just take that away from you."

"If the tournament doesn't go well, he can declare me unfit for the position," YunHo nodded slightly, eyes lowered. "It isn't entirely impossible." 

"But it _will_ go well, you have some of the best fighters at the tournament," YoungSaeng said, taking YunHo's hands in his and holding them lightly. "You can't let him win like this, not with sneaky underhandedness.... I knew I should have castrated him when I had the chance."

Lips quirking slightly, YunHo squeezed YoungSaeng's hands. "We're not giving up yet, there's still a lot of opportunity to turn this around." He brought one hand up to lightly kiss the back of it. 

"Right," YoungSaeng nodded, a hint of color to cheeks at the kiss to his hand. "How long can you stay?"

"Not too long, don't want him to get suspicious and start asking questions," YunHo replied, running his thumb over the back of YoungSaeng's hand. "I'll come visit when I can." 

"I'm going to be so lonely, locked up here in my tower all over again," the snake said with a small sigh. "I hope he leaves soon, and never comes back."

"I hope so too." YunHo leaned in and kissed YoungSaeng softly. "I'm really sorry Saeng." 

YoungSaeng returned the kiss, arms going around YunHo's neck to hold him close. "You're not the one who should be apologizing," he murmured against the man's lips.

"I don't think apologizing is on my father's mind," YunHo wrapped his arms around YoungSaeng's waist in return, wanting to be as close as he could before he had to leave. 

"Doubt it ever has," YoungSaeng replied, kissing him again and again. "But it's not what's on my mind right now."

"Then what is on your mind?" YunHo freed one hand to run through YoungSaeng's hair gently, playing with the locks as he returned the kisses. 

"You," YoungSaeng chuckled, sliding over to sit in YunHo's lap. "You probably aren't going to complain about a little making out before you go, are you?"

"Not at all," the human smiled in return, holding YoungSaeng steady with one arm as he played with the snake's hair. "Between you shedding and him coming in unwelcome, I haven't had much time to just be with you." 

"No, and I have missed you," YoungSaeng said, looking down at him with a soft smile. "Even if I was only a foot long and could barely see, I was very happy when I smelled your scent."

"It was a little hard to tell when you were hissing at me," YunHo chuckled, touching his nose to the snake's. "And trying to crawl up my pant leg." 

"I was just trying to crawl up your pants," YoungSaeng said cheekily. "I felt safe there."

"I had a feeling that was on purpose," YunHo snorted in amusement, kissing YoungSaeng again. He felt much better in the other man's company. 

"Besides, are you really going to complain about me trying to get in your pants?" YoungSaeng mused, enjoying the kisses.

"Maybe as a deadly snake," YunHo teased, lips brushing against the other man's. "Otherwise, I'm definitely not complaining." 

"Fair enough," YoungSaeng chuckled, threading his fingers into YunHo's hair and breathing in his scent. "You smell like home," he murmured.

Smiling softly, YunHo ran his fingers through YoungSaeng's hair gently. "You'll be able to go home soon," he whispered. "And no one will be able to take you away again." 

YoungSaeng's lips quirked slightly. That wasn't quite what he had meant, but he just nodded and returned to kiss YunHo again. It wasn't the smell of the house on YunHo, it was YunHo's scent itself that made YoungSaeng think of being home; and of being safe.

Returning the kiss, YunHo held YoungSaeng close, his hand moving down to run up and down YoungSaeng's back slowly. They kissed for a long moment before YunHo pulled back to breathe rather reluctantly, looking up at YoungSaeng and cupping his face. "I need to head back now," he murmured. 

A small whine bubbled up and YoungSaeng pouted at him, tightening his arms around YunHo's neck. "Will you come back later at all? Or tomorrow?"

"I'll try to come back tomorrow if I see an opportunity, it depends on if he's hovering around or not," YunHo smiled sadly at YoungSaeng, stroking the snake's cheek with one thumb. 

"Okay... I'll be here," YoungSaeng replied with a small chuckle, giving YunHo another kiss before sliding off his lap. "Can you tell someone down there to feed me? I'm starving."

"I'll tell KyuJong, and then specify he's not on the menu," YunHo teased, watching the snake climb off of his lap. He really didn't want to leave, and return to dealing with his father, but there was no choice in the matter. Standing, he straightened his shirt a little and smiled down at YoungSaeng. "I'll be by when I can, try not to terrorize your hosts." 

"I'll be on my best behavior," YoungSaeng said with a sweet smile. He wasn't going to do anything give HyungJoon or KyuJong a headache, not at the risk HyungJoon was taking in hiding him. "Be careful, YunHo."

"I will," YunHo nodded. He pulled YoungSaeng close and kissed him softly before letting himself out of the room, closing the door behind him. He sighed inwardly, wishing that moment could have lasted a little longer as he left to go track down KyuJong. 

The rabbit was making sure the fighters were all settled in, and nodded his understanding when YunHo relayed YoungSaeng's request to be fed. Then the rabbit seemed to do a double-take and flail a bit before YunHo took pity on him and said no, it doesn't have to be a live rodent. KyuJong hung his head and scurried off as YunHo left.

A bit later, KyuJong was climbing the stairs to the top floor with a plate of food similar to what they usually gave SungMin, meat with a few side grains and vegetables. He was fine until he was approaching the closed door to the snake's temporary room, shudders running through the rabbit as he stepped closer. YunHo had said he was done shedding, so it was fine now, he scolded himself mentally.

Still, he knocked and waited for YoungSaeng to open the door first, shuffling backward a step. 

The door opened slowly, YoungSaeng having sniffed out that KyuJong was alone as he stepped out of the way to let KyuJong in. "I'm sorry you have to run errands like this for me," he said quietly, noting the hint of fear in the rabbit's scent. "I'm not going to bite you, or hurt you, it's okay."

Ducking his head a little sheepishly, KyuJong shuffled into the room. "I-it's fine. Here's your food, I'm sorry, no one really knew what to feed a snake, I hope this is okay." He placed the tray down on the table in the corner. 

"It looks fine, thank you," YoungSaeng said, following him to the table and sitting down. "I appreciate Master Kim taking me in like this... I know he doesn't have to."

"Master YunHo has helped us out of a few tight situations. And none of us would turn you down either way, no one deserves being treated like that." KyuJong stepped back a bit when YoungSaeng sat down. "I'm sorry you have to stay in this room, but it's better if no one else knows you're here." 

"I understand, and it's better this way," YoungSaeng said, watching KyuJong back up. "If I'm keeping you from anything, it's okay, I can eat by myself."

"I don't really have anything to do right now," KyuJong shook his head. HyungJoon would be still in his office for a while. "Do you...want some company?" 

"Only if you want to... I don't want you going full bunny on me or anything," YoungSaeng said, giving KyuJong a speculative look. "I won't say no to company though."

"Uh...i-if it's okay, I'll just sit on the edge of the bed," KyuJong smiled nervously, going to do as he said so he was close enough to talk and not so close he would be in danger of turning into a bunny. "I'm sorry I'm still so nervous around you." 

"I'm used to it," YoungSaeng's lips quirked slightly as he started to eat. Not having eaten in three days because of shedding had made him ravenous. "The only signs that aren't afraid of snakes are dragons and tigers, and they just laugh at me."

"You mean, the dragon in the Jung house laughs at you?" KyuJong blinked. "Okay, stupid question, he seems to laugh at everybody. You'd probably like to meet our dog fighter though, he's too stubborn to be scared of anything." 

"JungMin doesn't laugh at me, he doesn't like me," YoungSaeng snorted. "Maybe one day I'll meet your dog, but I wouldn't count on it anytime soon. Or anyone else for that matter..." he sighed, poking at his food. "I feel so helpless right now KyuJong."

"...Why?" KyuJong asked, resting his elbows on his knees lightly as he blinked at YoungSaeng. Then his expression tightened slightly. "Because of what's going on in the Jung house?" 

YoungSaeng nodded, eating a little bit more. "Master is trying to oust YunHo by breeding with a new wife to produce a second heir. And there's nothing I can do except hide at the rival house."

KyuJong's eyes widened at that. So that's what was going on? He'd have to tell HyungJoon. "There isn't much that can be done though," the rabbit said quietly. "I mean, we're only slaves. If he's not worrying about protecting you all the time, maybe YunHo can focus more on stopping his father." 

"He shouldn't have to protect me, he's putting himself at risk for a slave," YoungSaeng said, closing his eyes to keep the tears that were welling from falling. It did little good as one escaped down his cheek. "I'm so worried about him, Master is capable of anything, and probably wouldn't hesitate to harm his own son."

The rabbit's heart ached for the snake, watching with sad eyes. He wished he knew what to say. "I think as long as he's surrounded by the fighters, and the servants, he's safe. Master YunHo is a very likable man, no one would let harm come to him." 

"I know, but I still worry," YoungSaeng said, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Don't you worry irrationally for your master?"

KyuJong's lips curled into a sad smile. "...All the time. That's why I'm in the tournament, to do what I can. I refuse to just stand by and watch him be in so much pain." 

"You love him don't you," YoungSaeng said softly, glancing over at him. "His scent is all over you, and I can hear it in your voice when you talk about him."

"Yes, I do," KyuJong flushed. "And he loves me. I've never been so happy in my entire life." He looked at the snake. "Are you...with Master YunHo? The way you talk about him makes me think yes, but you don't smell like him." 

"We.... love each other," YoungSaeng admitted, a small smile appearing. "But being together isn't exactly so easy with our situation. I'm happy for you though... isn't he getting married?"

"He is," KyuJong frowned a little. "Or, he was going to be. But after the tournament, he said he's going to cancel and pay the fine. I'm going to make sure he's able to pay the fine without losing all his savings." 

"Hmm.." YoungSaeng frowned slightly at that. "It seems though we are in similar situations, yet not quite at the same time. At least you have the benefit of a physical relationship... I haven't been ready for that yet."

"Because of your position?" KyuJong looked at him sympathetically. "Or is it the family relation?" 

"A little of both, plus... what I've been through with Master... it's difficult not to associate physical intimacy with... pain," YoungSaeng said, looking out the window. "I know YunHo would never hurt me, I just need time you know?"

KyuJong watched him for a moment before smiling and nodding. "I know." He might have narrowly avoided the fate of most rabbits when he was picked out at a breeding house by HyungJoon's father, but he was fully aware of what happened to sex slaves when in the hands of a bad master. "He looked a little happier after leaving, so I'm sure he doesn't need to sleep with you to be happy with you." 

"No, I know he doesn't, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't affect us both," YoungSaeng said, lips quirking a little. "Probably my own fault, I do tease him something awful."

"That's mean," KyuJong chuckled, shaking his head. "I'm glad for you both though...it's nice to have someone to rely on. And I hope things look up for you during the tournament." 

"I hope so as well... but unless YunHo wins, his hands are tied," YoungSaeng said, glancing at KyuJong. "And unless Master Kim wins, he won't be able to break off the marriage."

"Then let's hope that at least one of us wins, or we're all in trouble," KyuJong gave YoungSaeng a nervous smile.

"Do you blame me if I'm not rooting for your house?" YoungSaeng said, returning the smile before resuming eating.

"No, I understand," KyuJong chuckled softly. "Would you root for me individually, though? I could use the moral support." 

YoungSaeng laughed at that, nodding. "Of course, I was rooting for you through the entire pretournament, because a tiger or dragon winning every year gets so boring after a while. Plus the look on JungMin's face when we got back was priceless."

"Oh dear, I hope he doesn't think of me as a rival," KyuJong flushed sheepishly. "I seem to fair fine against most signs, but I don't doubt I'll be gutted against a dragon or tiger. Well...a serious tiger fighter, our wet-behind-the-ears-cub doesn't count." 

"A new cub? That must be interesting," YoungSaeng mused. "And don't worry about the dragon, he can't see past the tiger right now to think of anyone as a threat."

"Yeah," KyuJong chuckled, smiling down at the floor as he thought about how HyunJoong had been in a much better mood lately. "Those two are...special, that's for sure..." 

"Special seems an appropriate word," YoungSaeng nodded, glancing at KyuJong out of the corner of his eye. "Do you know something I don't?"

"Hm?" KyuJong blinked repeatedly. Hadn't HyunJoong told him not to tell anyone? Well, no...just not to tell HyungJoon. "Those two are...umm...I think they're together." 

YoungSaeng turned to face KyuJong properly, a mix of surprise and knowing in his smirk. "Is that so, what a _liar_ ," he laughed. "I asked that dragon if he liked the tiger and he lied to me."

"Well, dragons are pretty prideful," KyuJong shook his head. Dragons and tigers both. "Was that before or after he got his wing broken? Them getting together seems to be a recent development." 

"Before. It was when Master Kim and yourself were off doing whatever and both fighters were on our side of the field," YoungSaeng said.

KyuJong tilted his head to one side, comparing dates in his head. "I think...from my understanding, they got together shortly after we came back. From what HyunJoong was saying anyways." 

"Well, that would explain the relatively cheeriness on the dragon's part," YoungSaeng nodded. "Does Master Kim know?"

"No," KyuJong's eyes widened and he shook his head hard. "He probably shouldn't know either...it's dangerous on them, you know," his shoulders slumped a little. "Liking someone from another house, who is surely going to end up in the third tier of the tournament...who you need to fight and beat." 

"Yes... it is very dangerous," YoungSaeng agreed. "I don't blame them though. Fighters don't exactly have it easy, and knowing you could die at the next games is reason enough to reach out to another for a little comfort. Can't say I wouldn't do the same in their place."

Nodding, KyuJong sighed softly. "Still...I'm worried they might get too attached. Worried that it's already happened." 

"If that's the case... what can be done?" YoungSaeng shrugged. "Keeping them apart would just anger them, and frankly I don't think YunHo wants an angry dragon under his roof."

"Just because we can't do anything right now doesn't mean I can't worry about them," KyuJong quirked a smile. "It's something you do for friends too, not just people you love." 

"I wouldn't really know," YoungSaeng said quietly, finishing off his food and pushing the plate away. "You can worry enough for the both of us Kyu, I just don't have it in me."

Watching the snake, KyuJong sighed softly before smiling. "You know, even if snakes terrify me...I've always considered you a friend." 

"...Me? Why?" YoungSaeng blinked at the rabbit. "It's not like we've seen each other more than a handful of times over the years, and half those times you were a bunny."

"Because you're kind to me, even if it's insulting to you for me to be so scared," KyuJong's lips quirked to one side. "You're someone I can count on, who I worry about as much as I worry about the rest of my friends. And even if the rabbit in me is terrified of the snake in you...I do trust you. I'm proud to say I have a snake as a friend." 

YoungSaeng didn't know what to say to that and he had to look down in embarrassment. "No one's ever told me they thought of me as a friend before," he said quietly. "Well... no one other than YunHo, and he doesn't count. I guess... I guess I can count you as a friend as well KyuJong. You've always tried to help me in any way you could, and I trust you as well. We're not supposed to hug now or something are we? I don't think you could handle that."

"No, I don't think I'm up for hugs yet," KyuJong laughed nervously. He might just have a heart attack. "Maybe one day. For now, maybe..." He hesitantly reached out a hand, fingertips trembling slightly. 

Looking at the outstretched hand, YoungSaeng chuckled softly, reaching forward and taking the offered hand. "You are very brave for a bunny, I respect that."

KyuJong grinned nervously, fingers curling around YoungSaeng's firmly for a moment before he let go. "How do you think I haven't gone bunny in the arena yet? Though I haven't faced a snake yet, I'm hoping my luck holds out." 

"I hope so too, though it's likely," YoungSaeng said, leaning back in his chair. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to try and nap a little bit, shedding takes a lot out of me and it's not like I was sleeping the past few days."

"Okay, I should go make sure Master HyungJoon has eaten," KyuJong nodded, standing. He shuffled over to the table to pick up the tray. "I'll be training all tomorrow with the other fighters, but I-I can bring my food up and eat with you, if you want the company..." 

"As long as I'm not taking you away from your duties, I wouldn't mind the company at all," YoungSaeng said with a grateful smile. "Thank you KyuJong."

"HyungJoon keeps on shooing me away from my duties, not much to worry about there," KyuJong chuckled softly, heading to the door. "Sleep well, YoungSaeng." 

"I'll try," YoungSaeng nodded, getting to his feet and crossing over to sit down on the bed. When the door was closed, he looked towards the window, sighing heavily before laying down and burying himself into the pillow. At least he would be able to spend some time catching up on sleep without interruption, but he still missed YunHo's arms around him as he drifted off into a doze.

*************************************30************************

YunHo was working outside with the fighters two days later when one of the servants came out looking for him. "Sir, your father is requesting your presence in the entrance hall," she said, and the nervousness in her voice make it clear it wasn't really a request.

Glancing towards RyeoWook, YunHo nodded to her in thanks. "Thank you, you can return to your duties." She bowed gratefully and hurried to go back inside. YunHo sighed softly and looked down at RyeoWook beside him. "Could you watch over thing here for a bit while I go see what he wants?" 

"Hopefully that means he's leaving," RyeoWook muttered to JungMin before nodding to YunHo. "Of course sir, not a problem, good luck."

JungMin nodded rapidly in agreement, and YunHo's lips quirked slightly at them before turning and heading inside. Drawing in a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and prepared for whatever the man was going to say or do this time.

By the time he reached the entrance hall, his father was already there, along with his wife. Even now YunHo still didn't know her name; his father never bothered specifying, furthering the idea she was just a tool to him. "Yes, father?" 

"Something has come up, I have to return to the city," Master Jung said brusquely, glancing at his watch, not even looking up at his son. "It seems I have to take my wife to the doctor. You'll have a new brother to contend with very soon YunHo," he looked up, glaring at his son. "One that obeys me and isn't so soft hearted towards property. I'll see you at the tournament, you had better not disappoint me."

Throat closing, YunHo fought to keep his expression calm. His eyes flicked to the young woman beside his father, her gaze down to the floor. Returning his attention to his father, he nodded curtly. "I will see you then," he said, not offering more than that. 

"It's too bad YunHo, I had picked this one out for you," Master Jung said, stroking the girl's cheek. "But it seems I went wrong with you, so it's better to start fresh," he scowled at his son before turning to head out the door, pulling the girl along with him and down the stairs.

YunHo didn't move until the door had closed behind them. Leaning against the wall, he pushed one hand through his hair, head pounding. So she was pregnant. That gave less than a year before the child was born, and his father could officially oust YunHo from his position as master of the house. What would happen to the mother after that? Her role would be fulfilled and she'd be useless, as far as his father was concerned. The child, if it was a boy, would be a tool for as long as their father was alive, and most likely end up corrupt.

If it was a girl...what then, even? A girl couldn't be the heir, would his father just...get rid of her?

And that didn't even take into consideration what was going to happen to the rest of them. YoungSaeng would be killed; JungMin too, the young dragon was weak in his father's eyes. RyeoWook would probably be sold, or meet the same fate as them. HyungJoon would have to compete with his maniacal father, and he wasn't ready for that, no matter how well he managed his house. Half the servants, those who had visibly sided with YunHo thus far, would be fired.

And YunHo himself? An 'accident', he was willing to bet. Weakness must be disposed of. 

While YunHo was inside dealing with his father, RyeoWook was trying not to nervously fret out on the field. The fighters rarely put him on edge, but between the ox snorting a little to close to him in anger and nearly getting stepped on by a horse, his ears and tail were out once more. Of course it didn't help that he was worried about YunHo, but his presence probably wouldn't help matters any.

Currently he was watching a spar between a dog and the dragon, though even he could tell the dog was taking it easy on the injured JungMin.

"Psst, Wookie!" YeSung suddenly popped up behind the rat's shoulder, nose bumping against the back of one floppy ear. 

Not noticing the rooster coming up behind him, RyeoWook let out a high pitched shriek and promptly poofed into a rat, scurrying away from the thing that had frightened him.

Yelping, YeSung flailed for a moment before he dropped onto his stomach on the ground, catching the rat before he could go too far. "Hey, listen! It's me, and it's important!" 

Making high pitched chittering noises and squirming ineffectively, it took a second before the rat realized what was going on. That set off another round of chattering and the rat bit down on the rooster's hand lightly to show just how irritated he was.

"Ow!" YeSung snatched his hand back and stuck the bitten finger in his mouth lightly. "You're so mean to me." Then he seemed to snap out of it, resting his chin on the ground. "Wookie, listen. The older master, he's gone. He just left, I saw him go." He'd been hiding behind a pillar during the entire conversation.

"But that's not it. His wife...she's pregnant." 

The rat's nose twitched, taking that in before he started to squirm again. YunHo would need him right now. Rat or not he needed to be there for him.

"Woah, relax! Haven't you figured out by now you can't go anywhere fast like this?" YeSung sat up, cradling RyeoWook in one hand and picking up his clothes with the other. "Tell me where you need to go, I'll get you there." 

RyeoWook looked up at YeSung and wanted to scowl at him. How was he supposed to talk when he was a rat? One tiny little paw pointed towards the house. He at least wanted to get back to a human form first so he could talk, and maybe hit the rooster upside the head.

"Inside? Got it!" YeSung stood up, keeping RyeoWook against his shirt so he wouldn't lose the rat as he hurried towards the house. "We finding an empty room for you to change back? One bite for yes, two for no, and _please_ be gentler this time." 

The rat just chittered angrily at him before biting down gently once on the rooster's hand. Really it was his own fault for scaring RyeoWook like that.

YeSung made it inside in record time — he got plenty of exercise running away from angry fighters after waking them up every morning — and found one of the storage rooms on the first floor. It was empty, so he slipped inside and closed the door.

"Here you go," he set the rat down on the floor, along with his clothes, before turning away and covering his eyes with his hands. "See, no peeking!" 

When RyeoWook reappeared in his human form, he quickly pulled on his pants, reaching over and smacking the rooster lightly in the back of the head before grabbing his shirt. "Don't scare me like that hyung, you trying to kill me?" he huffed, pulling the shirt on and smoothing it down. "Okay, so... Master Jung is gone right?"

Yelping, YeSung rubbed the back of his head ruefully as he turned around. "Yeah, him and his wife packed up and left. Oh, and she's pregnant, did I say that already?" 

"Yeah you did," RyeoWook nodded, making sure his pants were buttoned up and his shirt was smoothed down. "Where's the master now? Probably still in the entry way, he's probably freaking out right now. What a mess, I hate that asshole... We should get YoungSaeng. If anyone can calm Master down now, it's him."

"Actually, he went back upstairs just before I left to get you, I couldn't really move without him seeing me," YeSung replied. "YoungSaeng? Uh yeah, you're knocking on his door, not me." 

"YoungSaeng isn't here, you have to come with me," RyeoWook said, grabbing hold of YeSung's hand and pulling him out of the storage room.

"Isn't here? Where is he then?" YeSung stumbled before he followed after RyeoWook. 

"I'll show you, but you have to keep it a secret," the rat said, going back out the door to the practice field and starting across. He ignored the fighters, just dragging YeSung across the field to the Kim house.

"Okay, I can keep secrets!" YeSung nodded hard, hurrying so he could walk beside RyeoWook instead of being dragged. "Uh, why are we going to the Kim house?" The fighters who weren't sparring had looked up when the two got closer. 

RyeoWook ignored the rooster's question, eyes scanning the fighters for a face he recognized. Not seeing KyuJong, he approached the dragon. "Daniel? We're on an errand from Master YunHo, we need to speak to Master Kim."

Raising an eyebrow at the rat, Daniel nodded slightly before turning to see who wasn't currently training. "YoungWoon, bring these two to the master's office."

"Oh fine," the boar stretched out before heading for the door. "Follow me."

YeSung cast RyeoWook a nervous look. "You sure about this?" 

"Yes, just hush," RyeoWook murmured, following the boar into the house. He had been in the Kim house a number of times, and it wasn't that dissimilar to his own home, but he still got turned around if he wasn't careful. Up a flight of stairs and down a hall they were lead to a door. When the boar knocked, RyeoWook could hear HyungJoon inside. 

"Yes?"

YoungWoon opened the door wide so HyungJoon could see the rat and rooster standing beside him. "Sorry to bother you sir, but these two came by saying they are on an errand from Master YunHo." 

"Oh?" HyungJoon frowned slightly at the two slaves but beckoned them forward. "Thank you YoungWoon."

RyeoWook waited until the door was closed behind them before bowing, nudging YeSung to do the same. "Master Jung has left sir, back to the city."

"Ah... that's great news," HyungJoon sighed softly in relief and got to his feet. "Come with me then," he said, moving towards the door past them and stepping out into the hall, RyeoWook immediately following.

Bowing jerkily when he was told, YeSung blinked after them for a moment before hurrying to catch up. He had the sense not to ask any questions.

They were brought up another flight of stairs to the top floor of the house, to a door at the very end of the hallway. YeSung 'eeped' at the smell of snake that washed over them when the door was opened, a few feathers popping into existence and falling to the floor at his feet. 

"Relax," RyeoWook whispered to the rooster, taking his hand and holding it tightly. "It's just YoungSaeng."

"YoungSaeng?" HyungJoon smiled softly at the snake who was eating his lunch with KyuJong as usual. When HyungJoon stepped out of the way to let RyeoWook and YeSung come in, the snakes eyebrows went up.

"Is everything okay? Where's YunHo?" YoungSaeng asked setting down his utensils.

"Master Jung has left," RyeoWook said, glancing at KyuJong and HyungJoon before shuffling forward to whisper in the snake's ear.

Ears twitching (they were always out around YoungSaeng), KyuJong tried to pick up what they were saying. But he was distracted when YeSung continued to drop feathers and tried to pick them up discreetly without letting go of RyeoWook's hand, which really wasn't discreet at all. Shaking his head, the rabbit got up and went to pick up the feathers out in the hallway, glancing at HyungJoon in concern as he passed him. 

YoungSaeng pulled back sharply to look in RyeoWook's eyes, getting slowly to his feet. He bowed low to HyungJoon first. "Thank you for your hospitality, something's come up," he said.

"Of course, any time," HyungJoon nodded, brow creased in worry. Something was going on and they weren't saying. "Do you need the box?" he asked RyeoWook.

"Box?" the rat blinked, then remembered how YoungSaeng was brought over in the first place. "Oh! The box, uh..."

"I don't want to go back in the box," YoungSaeng said, crossing his arms.

"YoungSaeng, it's better if no one sees you leave like this," HyungJoon said sternly and the snake lowered his eyes. "The box is there in the closet if you need it, we should go KyuJong."

KyuJong nodded, looking back at them. "It was nice seeing you again YoungSaeng," he smiled at the snake, bowing his head to the rat and rooster before leaving the room with HyungJoon.

Once it was just them, YeSung looked between RyeoWook and YoungSaeng nervously. "Wait, if he's going in a box, then someone has to carry him, right?" 

"Right," RyeoWook nodded, looking at YeSung expectantly with his arms crossed. "That's why I brought you."

" _Me?!_ " YeSung squawked. "Wouldn't one of the dogs been better? Or the dragon? Or someone who doesn't turn into a very edible chicken?" 

"And none of them needed to know where we had YoungSaeng," RyeoWook replied, going to the closet and grabbing the box. "I trust you YeSung, and I trust that you can do this," he said, holding out the box to him with a smile.

"Is this going to take long? I could probably finish my meal you interrupted," YoungSaeng drawled, watching the two bicker with his arms crossed.

YeSung stared at RyeoWook unhappily, looking from the box to the rat and back. "...If I go rooster and he eats me in annoyance, I'm saying I told you so," he whined, hesitantly taking the box. "Why do I agree to this. You don't need our help to get inside it, right?" He placed the box on the floor and removed the top, shuffling back against the wall. 

"... Fearless warriors you both are," YoungSaeng rolled his eyes. Disappearing into snake form with a poof, it took a moment for him to get clear of his clothes before crawling over to the box and making his way in. Once he was in and curled up nicely, RyeoWook motioned for YeSung to put the top back on while he picked up YoungSaeng's clothes and what few belongings that had been brought over for him.

"Hey, you should be thanking us." YeSung stared at the box for a moment before hesitantly stepping over. "If you try to scare me I'm dropping something heavy on you." He quickly put the top back on the box, hesitating a long moment before picking it up, keeping his fingers clear of the air holes. "The things I do for you Wookie." 

"Hey, this isn't for me, this is for the Master," RyeoWook reminded him, picking up the bag of YoungSaeng's things. "He'll be happy to see YoungSaeng right now, so we're doing a good thing, and he remembers when people do good things."

"As much as I adore the master, I'm doing this for _you_ ," YeSung sulked as he shuffled towards the door, holding the box away from his body like a time bomb. "Can we hurry and go?" 

"Yeah yeah, keep your feathers on," RyeoWook said, following after him to the door and opening it for him. "What do you mean you did this for me anyway?"

"Exactly what I said, it's not a very complicated sentence, and if you want me to get across the field without dropping him, please don't ask me questions right now." YeSung was trembling as they made their way down the hallway. 

"Alright," RyeoWook gave the rooster an askance look but led the way down the stairs and out of the house. Keeping at a leisurely pace so YeSung could keep up, RyeoWook didn't make eye contact with any of the fighters out to practice.

HyunJoong sniffed the air as they passed, an eyebrow going up as he looked over at Daniel. "Something tells me there's a bit going on in the house we're not told of."

"What gave you that idea," Daniel said wryly, watching them go. "KyuJong probably knows."

JungMin blinked when RyeoWook and YeSung passed by him, perking up a little when he smelled snake. Okay, what was going on?

They thankfully made it inside and into an empty room without YeSung dropping the box. The rooster set the box down on the ground and opened the lid before scurrying to the other side of the room. 

Setting the bag down with the clothes, RyeoWook joined YeSung on the other side of the room. "Okay, we're not peeking!" he called, turning the rooster around and covering his eyes.

The snake crawled out of the box, tail rattling a little at the two fools. Reappearing in his human form, YoungSaeng quickly pulled out clothes from the bag and pulled them on. "Where is he?"

YeSung turned around when YoungSaeng was done changing. "He's up in his room I guess, he went upstairs at least." 

"Probably where he is then," YoungSaeng nodded, buttoning up his shirt and looking between them. "Thank you, I know he'll appreciate what you've done," he said, giving them a soft smile before leaving the room. 

YoungSaeng was a lazy snake, and preferred to amble his way anywhere, so seeing YoungSaeng run anywhere was a good indication something was wrong. Taking the stairs two at a time, he rounded the corner at the top and ran down to YunHo's room, skidding to a stop in front of the door. Taking a half second to catch his breath, he reached forward to knock.

It took a moment before YunHo answered the door, the door unlocking before it opened. It was dark inside the room, the curtains closed.

Obviously expecting it to be a servant he'd have to send away, YunHo stopped and blinked in surprise. "...Saeng?" 

"Your ever faithful rat and rooster thought it would be a good idea to bring me home," YoungSaeng said softly, stepping into the room. "RyeoWook told me what's happened."

Moving so YoungSaeng could step in, YunHo closed the door lightly behind him and moved to turn on one of the small lights, the light of the sun too much at the moment for the migraine that had hit. "So you know we're running out of time then." The young man sat down on the edge of his bed, seeming to have aged years in the space of an hour. His shoulders were slightly slumped, the lines in his face more pronounced as well as the shadows under his eyes. 

Crawling up on the bed next to him, YoungSaeng put his arm around YunHo's waist and held him loosely. "You'll think of something, and you'll do well in the tournament," the snake said soothingly.

"You know as well as I do that even doing mildly well in the tournament isn't going to deter him," YunHo replied, looking down at his hands. "I've failed everyone in this house." 

"That's not true," YoungSaeng shook his head, his eyes wide. "This isn't something you could have controlled... you had no idea the depths your father would go, I didn't even know. You can't blame yourself for this YunHo."

"I should have had the power to take the house away from him long ago," YunHo looked at YoungSaeng beside him, eyes pained with the weight of the lives resting on his shoulders. "So it never would have come to this. And now two more lives are being sacrificed...the new wife, and my future sibling." 

"He didn't make the process of handing the house over easy on you though, he was constantly interfering," YoungSaeng said, heart aching for YunHo. "He wanted you to fail, and he is a sick, cold hearted manipulator to do this to his own family. We can't just let him win like this, I won't allow it."

"If I don't manage to get half of my fighters into the third tier of the tournament, we won't have a choice," YunHo's gaze dropped again, clasping his hands together tightly. "But I've already decided, no matter what happens, I"m not letting him get his hands on you again. Even if it means sending you away for good, he isn't going to hurt you anymore." 

YoungSaeng's eyes widened at that, and he shook his head slowly. "No, no YunHo... I don't want that... I love you, I couldn't bear being away from you."

"I love you too, and that's why I'm going to follow up on those words if it comes to it." The smile YunHo gave YoungSaeng was quietly heartbroken. "Because the alternative is watching you die." 

Feeling tears forming in the corners of his eyes, YoungSaeng wrapped both arms around YunHo's neck and leaned into him. "I'd kill him first, that way you'd be free of him," he whispered, the tears sliding down his cheeks.

Wrapping his arms around YoungSaeng tightly, YunHo buried his face in the snake's soft hair, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply as a few of his own tears fell. "No...you have to stay alive. Please give me the peace of mind that I'll be able to save at least one person." 

"But I don't want to be alone anymore, I need you YunHo," YoungSaeng whispered, tightening his grip and sniffling lightly. "I love you so much, please don't send me away, please," he pleaded softly, pulling back a little to brush his lips over YunHo's in a teary kiss. "Please."

Returning the kiss, YunHo's shoulders shook slightly as he ran his fingers through YoungSaeng's hair, tasting salt in the kiss. "I need you to stay safe," he whispered into the kiss, eyes closed tightly. "I won't be able to keep you safe anymore." 

"I only feel safe with you... you're home to me," YoungSaeng replied, kissing him again in desperation. "I won't let him win, not now when we're so close."

"Saeng, please promise me you won't do anything that could get you killed," YunHo shook his head hard, pulling back to look down at YoungSaeng. His eyes were glazed over with tears. "I can't lose you too." 

"I promise," YoungSaeng replied, nodding a little. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to leave YunHo alone. There wasn't much he could do, but he would do what it took to make sure his master didn't succeed. "I love you, and we'll figure this out together," he said, cupping YunHo's cheek lightly.

Looking down at the snake in his arms, it wasn't clear if YunHo believed what he was saying or not, but he nodded anyways. The young human kissed YoungSaeng again before holding him close, burying his face in YoungSaeng's hair and closing his eyes. He didn't want to let go of YoungSaeng, not when they were on a deadline. 

Sighing softly, YoungSaeng nuzzled his nose against YunHo's neck, kissing the warm skin. He wanted to comfort YunHo any way he could, distract him from the pain of their situation. The kisses continued upwards to YunHo's jaw, nipping gently at the bone. "YunHo..." he murmured.

"Hm?" YunHo's eyelids fluttered slightly at the soft kisses, running his hand slowly up and down YoungSaeng's back. He pressed a kiss to the side of YoungSaeng's head, not opening his eyes. 

"I've missed you, so much," YoungSaeng murmured, kissing up YunHo's jaw to find his lips again. "I... need you."

"I'm right here," YunHo whispered against YoungSaeng's lips, not getting what YoungSaeng meant. He kissed him back softly, hand cupping the snake's cheek. 

YoungSaeng's lips quirked a little as he pulled away, scooting backwards on the bed, keeping his eyes locked with YunHo's. "No... I... need you," he said, holding out his hand.

Blinking at him, YunHo's eyes widened after a moment. "You...are you sure?" he asked quietly, taking YoungSaeng's hand gently. 

Nodding, YoungSaeng lightly pulled on his hand. "I don't want to miss this opportunity to be with you, however long that may be."

"But...I don't want to scare you," YunHo's eyes were worried for the snake, remembering last time they had tried being intimate. 

"We'll go slow," YoungSaeng assured him, smiling softly. "I love you YunHo... I trust you."

Looking into YoungSaeng's eyes for a long moment, trying to judge if he was really okay or not, YunHo shifted closer on the bed. He wanted to be close to YoungSaeng right now, it didn't matter how, he just wanted to be with the man he loved when everything felt like it was falling apart around him.

"I love you too, Saeng," he whispered as he kissed YoungSaeng softly. "If you have to stop at any point, just tell me." 

YoungSaeng just nodded, returning the kiss and sliding his arms around YunHo's neck again. He deepened the kiss quickly, lips parting eagerly. He wanted to distract the older man, as well as himself from the reality of their situation. All his focus was on YunHo, and that's how it should be.

YunHo spent a long moment just kissing YoungSaeng, relaxing slowly. When they were both calm, the kiss shifted to become more heated, YunHo tilting his head as one hand traveled along YoungSaeng's side, brushing against the exposed skin at the snake's waist. 

Sighing softly at the touch, YoungSaeng's body moved into the hand, aching to feel his touch. It was difficult to not think of the past when he was like this, of being with Master Jung. The difference though was where YunHo's father had been demanding, YunHo was gentle and letting YoungSaeng move at his own pace. Fingers curled into the back of YunHo's shirt, pulling up on it to remove the fabric barrier. He wanted to touch YunHo as well.

YunHo lightly caressed the skin at YoungSaeng's waist until he felt the pull on his shirt. Leaning back a little, he helped YoungSaeng remove it the rest of the way, dropping the material to the side. When he returned, he pressed soft kisses against YoungSaeng's neck, lips brushing against his Adam's Apple as one hand slipped a little further up YoungSaeng's shirt, thumb stroking the skin of his stomach. 

Keening softly at the touch, YoungSaeng barely noticed the appearance of his scales, running his hands over YunHo's broad shoulders. Every brush of a finger against his skin felt like he was on fire, and he found himself craving more. Pushing YunHo back slightly, YoungSaeng pulled his shirt up and off, depositing it to the side and looking up at YunHo with copper eyes. "YunHo..."he murmured, drawing him down for another kiss.

Returning the kiss, YunHo's fingers lightly explored YoungSaeng's upper body, tracing along the lines of his chest and stomach. Whispering YoungSaeng's name against the snake's lips, he dropped back slightly to breathe. He looked down at YoungSaeng with gentle eyes before ducking his head again, kissing softly along his collarbone and chest. One hand brushed along the hint of scales at the snake's side. 

Gasping, YoungSaeng's fingers tightened against YunHo's back. Those scales were _very_ sensitive to touch, something he himself had never experienced (scales around Master Jung would have resulted in being struck). He whispered the older man's name, pulling his hands away to find the buttons on the man's pants, feeling along his chest and abs as he went.

YunHo shivered lightly at the feeling of YoungSaeng's hands running along his skin, kissing along the hint of a rib before he returned to YoungSaeng's lips. When the button on his pants came undone, he freed one hand to push them off completely.

"Still okay?" he whispered in YoungSaeng's ear as he kissed the curved shell, fingers finding the zipper to YoungSaeng's pants. 

Lifting his eyes away from looking down YunHo's body, YoungSaeng's lips curled into a smirk and he rolled his hips up into YunHo's hand. "Okay," he murmured, dropping a kiss to his shoulder and neck.

Smiling in return, YunHo kissed his temple before undoing YoungSaeng's pants. He pulled them off and dropped them to one side along with his own pants, hovering over YoungSaeng. "I love you Saeng," he whispered as he brought one of the snake's legs around his waist. 

Shivering a little at where their bare skin touched, YoungSaeng felt that slight moment of panic. One look up into YunHo's caring, loving eyes though, and it washed away in the that loving look. Smiling shakily, YoungSaeng replied, "I love you too."

Being with YunHo felt like it should have for him all along, moving together in harmony with no pain, no hits, and the only cries he made were ones of pleasure. The kisses were demanding, but from want, not domination. When his back arched up off the bed, fingers digging into YunHo's shoulder at that perfect moment, he didn't feel that revulsion afterwards, just contentment. It was perfect, and everything YoungSaeng could have ever dreamed of.

Curling up against YunHo's side when the man laid back down, he drew small circles over the heated skin, just basking in the afterglow with a silly smile.

Wrapping his arm around YoungSaeng to keep him close as he pulled the blanket over them, YunHo trailed his fingers along the scales running along the snake's spine, nose buried in YoungSaeng's hair. "Feeling okay?" he whispered, kissing YoungSaeng's forehead. 

"Wonderful," YoungSaeng replied, nuzzling closer. "That... was amazing... better than I had imagined it could ever be. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for something like this," YunHo chuckled, hugging him close. "Can we just stay here a while?" He kissed YoungSaeng's nose lightly. He'd have to go back down to check on the fighters soon, but he just wanted to be close to YoungSaeng right now. 

"As long as you'd like," YoungSaeng murmured, nuzzling into YunHo's skin and peppering kisses down his jaw and neck. "I'm not going anywhere." And hopefully, not ever.

***********************************31

The rest of the time until the tournament was spent training intensively, for both houses. When the call for fighter numbers came in, KyuJong was entered along with the fighters, something which KiBum heavily protested.

Finally it was time for them to leave. Once again they were traveling in the same airship as YunHo, the young Jung master having offered in thanks for looking after YoungSaeng. The fighters had already left the day before, going by ground transport along with Daniel so the dragon could keep an eye on them.

Running around the house making sure they hadn't forgotten anything, KyuJong went searching for HyungJoon, skidding to a stop outside his master's office. "Sir, it's time to leave, all the bags are loaded onto the transport." 

"Thank you Kyu, I'll be right down," HyungJoon said, going over some of the paperwork with the head of staff. The tournament lasted closed to a month and he had to make sure everything at the house was running smoothly while they were away. "Is KiBum ready to go? Go find him and make sure he's in the transport, we'll leave soon as I'm done here."

"Okay," KyuJong nodded, turning and hurrying off to find the younger brother. It wasn't that hard really; find SooHyun, and he'd find KiBum. Tracking them down in KiBum's room, KyuJong knocked and bowed. "The transport is ready to leave for the Jung house."

"Guess that's our cue to go," KiBum's lips quirked slightly, picking up his jacket from the coat rack and pulling it on. "I still don't like this Kyu, you better not get hurt. Come on SooHyun, let's go. You bringing some plants along Kyu?"

"Yes, they left already in the ground transport with the other fighters," KyuJong nodded. The rabbit thrived on his plants, going a whole month without any nearby would sap his strength when they couldn't afford it.

"Good. _You_ don't try eating them this time," KiBum flicked SooHyun in the forehead. 

Wincing, SooHyun pouted at his master, putting on his own coat. "I'm sorry, I already apologized," the goat said. It wasn't _his_ fault the plants in the garden looked so tasty, and no one would have known if HyungJoon hadn't looked out the window at the wrong time.

"That doesn't mean you wouldn't do it again if you thought no one was looking," KiBum smirked at the goat.

Shaking his head at the both of them, KyuJong waited until they were ready to leave before stepping out of the way of the door. "Please follow me."

"Where's HyungJoon?" KiBum asked, hands in his pockets as he stepped out of the room.

"Finishing his discussion with the housekeeper," KyuJong replied, turning to show them towards the transport. "He'll be with us shortly." 

As they reached the door, HyungJoon was barreling down the stairs, arms flailing as he put on his coat. "Wait for me, I'm coming," he said, nearly tripping over the last couple of steps but landed safely in front of them. "Guess it's a good thing YunHo's got such a big airship," he said, glancing in turn at the other three.

"Try not to kill yourself hyung," KiBum rolled his eyes, glancing towards the door. "He knows SooHyun and I are coming too, right?"

"Yes, he knows," KyuJong nodded. "Shall we go then? Don't want to keep them waiting." 

"Yes, yes, let's go," HyungJoon shooed them out the door, following behind them to the transport. Once everyone was in, HyungJoon motioned for the driver to head out and towards the Jung houses air field. One day, he'd have his own air field and airship, it had been his dream since he was a kid, to fly an airship. Sighing a little, he put his arm around KyuJong's shoulder and rubbed his arm absently.

KyuJong leaned against HyungJoon in return, smiling softly to himself. He'd keep on cherishing every instant of being close like this, not looking forward to having to stay in the fighter wing for a month.

"So what's been happening at the Jung house, anyways?" KiBum asked, looking over at them. "Have you heard anything?" 

"Not since YoungSaeng left," HyungJoon shook his head, glancing at KyuJong. "You know anything I don't?"

KyuJong's nose twitched as he thought. "I can't say so, I wasn't able to catch what RyeoWook and YoungSaeng were whispering about. Haven't seen any of them since."

"Probably nothing good if YunHo didn't show up to pick up the snake himself," KiBum noted, stretching out his arms. 

"No, probably not," HyungJoon agreed. "Master Jung is a despicable man, who knows what he came up with to bother YunHo with."

"We can just hope everything turns out okay," KyuJong's gaze fell into his lap, worried about the other house. What YoungSaeng had told him, and what he had shared with HyungJoon shortly after, kept playing through his mind. Things were far from stable in that house, and he wished there was something he could do to help. But he could barely help his own house.

"Well at least the tournament means getting away from here for a while," KiBum wrinkled his nose slightly, looking out over the practice field as they passed it. 

"You were the one who wanted to stay though," HyungJoon said, frowning slightly. Ever since KiBum had returned he'd made thinly veiled comments of disgust towards the fighting and the tournaments. For as long as he could remember his brother had an aversion to the fighters, and sympathized with them, but it still felt like a stab in the back after all that had been provided the younger brother because of those fighters. Despite his best efforts, there still seemed to be a wall between them, and it hurt.

"I was thinking more about YunHo being able to get away for a bit," KiBum rolled his eyes a little, glancing at HyungJoon. "If his father doesn't decide to bother him at the tournament." 

"If last time is anything to go by, he will," HyungJoon said, looking away from his brother. "If that does happen, we may have to hide YoungSaeng again."

"That won't be a problem though, right?" KiBum's brow furrowed. "We'll hide him, for sure." 

"Of course we will, YoungSaeng's like a friend, we've all seen what Master Jung does to him and it's not right," HyungJoon said. "He's important to YunHo, of course we would help."

KiBum nodded slightly at that, looking out the window again. KyuJong gave a soundless sigh, playing with HyungJoon's fingers absently.

When they arrived at the Jung airfield, he saw the ship was already prepared for flight. Shivering (he hated flying), KyuJong climbed out of the transport and held the door open for HyungJoon, looking around. Servants were loading the last of their bags onto the airship already. 

Hopping out, HyungJoon took KyuJong by the shoulders to lead him towards the air ship, KiBum and SooHyun trailing behind. YunHo and YoungSaeng were probably already inside since the engines were starting to get warmed up. Letting KyuJong go first up the stairs, he ducked his head slightly to get in the entrance and looked around. "Morning YunHo, nice day for a flight," he said with a smile.

Looking towards the door, YunHo smiled and nodded in return. "It is, weather conditions are perfect. Go ahead and have a seat, we'll be leaving as soon as the security check is complete. How is everything?" 

"Good, good," HyungJoon said, dropping down in a seat and bringing KyuJong down with him. "I hope things are better with you," he said with a hopeful smile. He didn't miss the way YoungSaeng's eyes dimmed and looked out the window after the question though.

YunHo's lips had twisted slightly. "Not precisely, but we can hope." He didn't offer more than that, instead turning to KiBum when the younger brother sat down and pulled SooHyun down into the seat beside him. "Enjoying the break from school still, KiBum?"

"It's less stressful, for sure," KiBum chuckled, leaning back in the seat. "No essays to worry about."

"The tournament will have plenty of rest days, you planning to look around the city?" YunHo asked, looking between the brothers. 

"I plan to, I don't get out enough," HyungJoon said, trying not to frown. "I may try to steal KyuJong away when he's not fighting so he can get a taste of the city as well. What about you and YoungSaeng?"

"We'll be doing the same," YunHo nodded, glancing down at YoungSaeng with a small smile. "Some fresh air will probably do good, and we can't stay inside for a whole month."

The doors were being closed as they prepared to lift off, YunHo turning his head towards the back room. "You two should come out and sit down before we start moving," he called.

"Yes sir," YeSung poked his head around the corner a little sheepishly. 

HyungJoon blinked with wide eyes at the slaves as they shuffled out from the backroom and sat down. "I'm sorry, I saw you the other day, but I don't know who you are?" he said to YeSung.

"YeSung, the loud rooster that wakes up everyone this side of the equator," RyeoWook supplied, buckling his seatbelt.

"Hey! It's my job!" YeSung sulked, sitting down next to RyeoWook and fumbling with his seat buckle. "Uh, nice to meet you again Master Kim," he tried bowing while sitting down, and squawked when the ship was jostled as it started to move, faceplanting against his knees. KyuJong had grabbed onto HyungJoon's sleeve instinctively. 

"Careful," RyeoWook sighed, lifting the rooster back up to sitting and shaking his head. "Why'd we bring him again?"

"We thought you would enjoy the company," YoungSaeng murmured softly, leaning up against YunHo's shoulder.

Chuckling softly, YunHo wrapped one arm loosely around YoungSaeng, running his hand up and down the snake's arm. KyuJong was sniffing the air again, looking at them both curiously before the ship started to speed up and lift off the ground, and he buried his face against HyungJoon's sleeve with a whine instead. "I hate flying, why are we flying, rabbits aren't supposed to be so high off the ground." 

"Would you feel better as a bunny in my shirt?" HyungJoon teased quietly, petting KyuJong's hair and trying to calm the rabbit down.

"Actually yes I would, but I don't want to claw you by accident," KyuJong pouted, squeaking as they rose higher. His ears and tail were already out again.

"Oh cool!" In sharp contrast, YeSung was practically plastered to the window looking outside and only barely being held down by the seatbelt. KiBum shook his head at them all. 

"It's okay, once we're in the air you won't even feel it," HyungJoon murmured softly. "I'm right here, and you're safe." He glanced at RyeoWook, the rat being squished at an odd angle by the rooster.

"This is going to be a long flight," YoungSaeng sighed, nuzzling into YunHo's arms. He wasn't exactly comfortable being off ground either.

Smiling softly, YunHo wrapped his arms securely around YoungSaeng's waist. "I'd suggest taking snake form," he murmured against the other man's temple. "But then we'd have a freaked-out rabbit, rat, rooster, and quite possibly goat to deal with." 

"Don't want to alarm the livestock," YoungSaeng chuckled softly, closing his eyes and relaxing in YunHo's scent.

RyeoWook glanced around at the three couples, ears drooping wearily before he leaned over to YeSung. "I think I'm going to be sick," he said low enough for just the rooster to hear.

"Huh?" YeSung wasn't paying attention, watching outside the window happily. "Why are you sick?" he asked, looking down at the rat. "Airsick?" 

"...No," RyeoWook pinched the rooster lightly on the arm. "I mean them, being all cuddly and lovey on each other." Even KiBum was leaning against SooHyun.

"Hm?" YeSung glanced over at him, then back down at RyeoWook. "Why, are you jealous?" 

"No," RyeoWook grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Cause you're not being cuddly and lovey with anyone," YeSung grinned down at him. 

"Why would I want to?" RyeoWook wrinkled his nose at the rooster. "You're not helping, never mind, leave me alone."

"Aw, you're no fun," YeSung pouted down at the rat. "Come on, you don't want something like that?" 

"No, I've got enough to worry about without having mushy feelings and relationships to worry about," RyeoWook said. "I'm far too busy to be even jealous."

"YeSung, just kiss him already and shut him up," YoungSaeng said with a sigh, opening one eye to look over at the two.

Squawking in surprise, YeSung glared over his shoulder at the snake. "You're a mood-spoiler, you know that?" 

"I know," YoungSaeng replied blandly, closing his eye. "You two dancing around each other is getting annoying."

"Just ignore him, he's being weird," RyeoWook said, turning away from the snake and leaning against the chair sideways.

Looking down at RyeoWook helplessly, YeSung sighed and sat back down, folding his arms across his chest.

KiBum watched them with an eyebrow raised before shaking his head and leaning against SooHyun's shoulder, closing his eyes. "Let's get some sleep, it's gonna be a long flight." 

"You going to be okay?" HyungJoon asked KyuJong quietly. The rabbit was still trembling a little in his arms. "The spending the flight in my shirt offer is still open."

"You sure?" KyuJong tilted his head up to look at him. "You won't be able to sleep or anything, and your arms will get tired after a while. I'm fine like this." 

"I just want to make sure you're okay," HyungJoon said softly, brushing the hair out of the rabbits eyes. "That and your fur is very soft, it feels nice on the skin."

KyuJong pinked slightly, nose twitching. "It...I would feel a little better...but are you sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure," HyungJoon nodded, kissing the rabbits nose. "You want to go in the other room to change?"

The rabbit nodded, hesitantly pulling back from HyungJoon's arms. He still held onto one of the human's hands nervously though as he unbuckled and stood, wobbling a little. 

Getting up as well, HyungJoon put his arm around KyuJong's waist and walked with him slowly to the back room of the airship. Smiling softly at him, he pulled the rabbit into a light kiss. "Ready when you are."

Kissing HyungJoon back, KyuJong whispered a soft 'thank you'. Then he was gone with a poof, the chocolate-colored bunny squirming a little to get out of the pile of clothing. 

Helping him disentangle from the clothing, HyungJoon folded up KyuJong's clothes and set them to the side before gently lifting the bunny into his arms. "I'll just leave your clothes back here, when we land you can change back," he said, unzipping his coat a little so KyuJong could bury himself inside.

Clicking in reply, the bunny had no qualms about hiding inside HyungJoon's coat, nosing at the skin at HyungJoon's collar and tiny paws trying to hook into the material of his shirt so he wouldn't fall. 

Zipping the coat back up and making sure KyuJong was snuggly secure inside, HyungJoon smiled down at the rabbit, scratching slightly behind his ears. "Get some sleep," he said softly, returning to his seat in the main cabin and settling down. The others looked like they were in various states of dozing as well, even RyeoWook had turned back around in his seat and was leaning his head against YeSung's shoulder. It would take most of the afternoon to get to the city.

Surprisingly enough, by the time they had reached the city, KyuJong _was_ asleep, nose twitching every so often as he dreamed. Feeling the aircraft lowering back towards the ground, YunHo opened his eyes and looked down at YoungSaeng, rubbing his arm and kissing his temple.

They landed a minute later, slowing to a stop. KiBum unbuckled and stood up, stretching his arms out. "We're here?"

"Yeah," YunHo nodded, looked down at YoungSaeng. "Wake up Saeng, we have to get off," he ran his fingers through the snake's hair. 

Pouting slightly, YoungSaeng's eyes opened and he slowly sat up, stretching out his back. "Can I go back to sleep when we get to the room?" he asked sleepily.

RyeoWook woke up when the ship made its first bumpy landing before skidding to a slow stop. He lifted his head off of YeSung's shoulder and yawned loudly. "Well we didn't crash, that's a good sign."

"So optimistic," YeSung teased, trying to jump to his feet before squawking and falling back into his seat; his buckle was still on.

Shaking his head at them both, YunHo stood up. "Of course you can," he chuckled at YoungSaeng, hearing the door being unlocked. "As soon as we get through the crowd of reporters."

"Oh, fun," KiBum muttered going to the window to look out. 

"Need to get Kyu back into human form then," HyungJoon said, slowly getting to his feet, careful not to jostle the rabbit in his arms. Walking into the back room again, he unzipped his coat and gently set the bunny down on the floor.

Having been asleep until that moment, KyuJong squeaked when he was suddenly detached from his warm position in HyungJoon's coat and set down on a cold floor. Eyes opening, the bunny's ears flicked up at HyungJoon, chittering in sleepy confusion. 

"Oh.. I'm sorry," HyungJoon pouted, sitting down on the floor and pulling the bunny back into his arms. "We landed and we're heading out soon, so I need you back to two feet, okay?"

The bunny pawed at HyungJoon's jacket unhappily, sneezing once. Then with a poof KyuJong was back, sitting in HyungJoon's lap and blinking at him sleepily. "Like this?" 

Yelping when KyuJong changed so quickly, HyungJoon quickly grinned and wrapped his arms around the rabbit's waist. "Yes, just like that," he said, kissing him on the cheek. "You have a good nap? Your clothes are right here."

KyuJong nodded, yawning into one hand. "You were warm." Reminded he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing, the rabbit flushed and climbed out of HyungJoon's lap, hurrying to pull the clothes back on. Getting the shirt on after his pants, then his jacket, he zipped it up and tried to flatten his hair. "Okay, I'm ready." 

"Okay, let's go," HyungJoon said, taking the rabbit's hand to lead him from the room. "The press is swarming already so be ready for that."

Out in the main cabin, YoungSaeng was waiting with his arms crossed, staying close to YunHo's side as they stood by the door.

"Okay, let's try the same thing as last time. YeSung, help RyeoWook with crowd control," YunHo directed. Once the two slaves were out and pushing a path through the crowd for them, the others followed, YunHo keeping YoungSaeng right behind him as he avoided answering any of the questions they peppered him with. KyuJong shuffled along behind HyungJoon, hood up to avoid being recognized. KiBum and SooHyun followed behind.

Finally they reached the hotel and got past security, YunHo sighing softly in relief. The group headed towards the lifts. "You're checking KyuJong in later, HyungJoon?" 

"First thing in the morning, he doesn't need to be checked in till then," HyungJoon said, pressing the call button of the lift. "We'll probably order some room service, can't risk going down to the restaurant, he'll get recognized. What are your plans for the night?"

"I think more sleep," YunHo chuckled, looking down at YoungSaeng. "Just relaxing I suppose." They hadn't been able to much of that lately.

"Can we look around a bit?" KiBum looked at HyungJoon, one eyebrow raised. 

"Of course, just try not to get cornered by a reporter or anything," HyungJoon said with a small frown. The brothers looked similar enough that it wouldn't be that unusual for someone to mistake KiBum for HyungJoon. "And stay out of trouble, if you can avoid it."

"Yes sir," KiBum drawled as the lift opened. They all stepped out and headed to their respective rooms.

YunHo opened the door to the room he was sharing with YoungSaeng, stepping inside with a soft sigh. He looked back at RyeoWook and YeSung with a smile. "You're both in the connecting room. Don't eat too late." 

"Yes sir, let me know if you need anything," RyeoWook said with a slight bow before pulling YeSung to the other room. 

YoungSaeng relaxed immediately when he stepped into the room after YunHo, going towards the bed and dropping down. "I like it here, oddly enough. Even if this bed isn't as comfortable as yours."

"It isn't that bad a place," YunHo locked the door behind them and went to the window, peering outside. The streets below were crowded. "Well, we get to enjoy it for a month. You going back to sleep?" he turned around to smile at YoungSaeng. 

"No, I'm pretty awake now, and hungry," YoungSaeng said, turning his head so he could see YunHo. "We going to get food here or try and brave the restaurant downstairs."

"Up to you," YunHo chuckled, going to sit down on the edge of the bed. "Quite personally, I don't mind having you all to myself, and that room's going to be swarming with reporters anyways." 

Sitting up, YoungSaeng scooted closer to rest his chin on YunHo's shoulder. "Then staying in it is, I'm looking forward to spending so much time with you."

"As am I," YunHo leaned over and kissed the corner of YoungSaeng's mouth, smiling softly. "I hope you won't get sick of me after spending a month straight with me." 

"I don't think that will be possible," YoungSaeng chuckled, returning the kiss and putting his arm around YunHo's neck. "Because I can't get enough of you."

Smiling softly, YunHo lightly wrapped his arms around YoungSaeng's waist, placing soft kisses on his lips repeatedly. "Good, because I can't get enough of you either."

He'd order food in a moment. Right now, he just wanted to enjoy relaxing with YoungSaeng, while it was just them and they could pretend they had all the time in the world. 

Easily sliding into YunHo's lap, YoungSaeng didn't need any more encouragement to kiss the older man, he was addicted to his scent and taste. Pressing closer to him, he pushed YunHo back to lay down, needing his touch more than anything.

In the other room, KyuJong slipped out of his shoes and went around making sure everything was where it should be in the room, opening the window a crack to let fresh air in. "The bags will be here soon?" he looked towards the door, undoing his jacket. His expression brightened when he saw the small, potted plant in the corner of the room; he'd sent a bunch with the other fighters to be delivered to the room he'd be staying in for a month, but one had been marked to bring up here, and it had arrived before them. 

"Should be," HyungJoon nodded, taking off his coat as well and dropping it on a chair. "Did you want to order some food now or wait for a bit?"

"Whenever you want to eat," KyuJong smiled at him, brushing his fingers lightly along the leaves of his plant before walking to where HyungJoon was. "I don't think they'd recognize me without the ears if we went downstairs to eat. It's _you_ they'll recognize." 

"Probably, and then they'll see you and put two and two together," HyungJoon said, resting his hands on KyuJong's hips. "Once the press backs off after a few days we'll be able to go out without problems, probably the first day you've got a break from the fights. We'll go out then." He pulled KyuJong a little closer to give him a kiss. "So, how are you feeling, better now that you're relatively on the ground?"

"Much better," KyuJong nodded, kissing him back and smiling at the younger man. "I was comfortable." He wrapped his arms loosely around HyungJoon's neck, resting his cheek against one shoulder. "Thank you for that." 

"You're welcome, I could tell you were going to be shakey through the whole trip," HyungJoon said, swaying back and forth slightly with the rabbit in his arms. "That and I think you are the cutest thing as a bunny."

Chuckling softly, KyuJong smiled to himself as he buried his nose against HyungJoon's neck. "I'm going to miss being close like this...I get to come up and see you every now and then, right?" 

"Of course," HyungJoon said, hugging KyuJong tightly and kissing his forehead. "Whenever you have a free day, you can spend it with me, and probably the night before. I really don't want to let you out of my sight... and I'm slightly jealous that YunHo and YoungSaeng get to spend all their time together and we don't."

"Yeah," KyuJong pouted, nose twitching. "If only they let fighters stay up h—" remembering something, his ears suddenly poofed out in embarrassment. "...here." 

HyungJoon 'eeped' when he got a nose full of bunny ear and sneezed lightly. "What's wrong?" he asked, itching at his nose.

"Sorry," the rabbit flushed, pulling back to kiss the tip of HyungJoon's nose lightly. "I just remembered...something I realized before the airship took off," he cleared his throat a little, embarrassed. 

"And that would be...?" HyungJoon tilted his head a little. "Come on, tell me, what is it?"

Sometimes having a very sensitive sense of smell was a pain. "Uh...YunHo and YoungSaeng are sleeping together," KyuJong mumbled, embarrassed. "I'm happy for them though, last YoungSaeng told me he was having trouble with that...aspect of their relationship." 

"Oh," HyungJoon blinked slowly. There were some things he didn't need to know about people, and that was one of them. "Well... I guess that's good for them? Guess all that stress finally got them or something." He smirked wryly at the rabbit, shaking his head. "Any other little secrets you want to tell me? You seem to find out all these things you aren't supposed to know."

"I'm not doing it on _purpose_ , they were covered in each other's smell," KyuJong gave HyungJoon a pained look. "And the only other thing I can think of, you probably don't want to know." 

"...." HyungJoon frowned, pulling back a little and giving KyuJong a serious look. "What, what is it. Tell me."

Well, actually there were two things, but KyuJong had promised not to tell HyungJoon about the second. "Well, it involves your brother...and how many times they...uh..." 

"Oh ew, no, god no," HyungJoon immediately shook his head, letting KyuJong go to cover his ears. "No, I don't want to hear that, _ever_."

Laughing helplessly, KyuJong wrapped his arms tightly around the human in apology. "I'm sorry, I said you wouldn't want to know, why do you not listen to me?" 

"Because you got me curious!" HyungJoon whined, dropping his forehead to KyuJong's shoulder. "Secrets like that I do _not_ need to hear. I thought it was going to be something important."

Running his fingers through HyungJoon's hair, KyuJong smiled and kissed the side of HyungJoon's ears. "I'm sorry, I won't mention it again. I'll let you know right away if there's something important, okay?" Aside from the matter of HyunJoong and JungMin's relationship. 

"Okay," HyungJoon muttered, lifting his head up and pouting at KyuJong. "I'll get our dinner ordered, the bags should be here any second now," he said, pressing a kiss to KyuJong's lips before pulling away and going to the phone to order room service. "Then we can roll around in bed for the rest of the night."

"Sounds like a plan to me," KyuJong perked up, dropping down to sit on the bed. "Can't stay up too late though, it's the first tier tomorrow right?" 

"Yes... but you don't have to participate," HyungJoon said, tilting his head. "If you don't want to that is, you're automatically qualified for the second tier since you won the pretournament."

"Ah...right," KyuJong nodded slightly. "I was just wondering if getting some more bets in would be a good thing." 

"It's up to you really, you might get roughed up a bit," HyungJoon said, dialing the room service number. "But you would also have an advantage in being fresh and ready for the second tier without any injuries."

"Right..." KyuJong's brow furrowed, debating as he drew his knees to his chest. He guessed it couldn't hurt to see what he was up against first. He hadn't been fooled by the pretournament; the real tournament made that look like a children's playground. 

While HyungJoon ordered their dinner, the bags arrived and were put to the side to deal with later. KyuJong had a small bag to be kept here for when he visited, but most of his things went to the fighters quarters. Hanging up the phone, HyungJoon smiled softly at the rabbit and sat down next to him. "You can think about it over night, you don't need to make a decision until tomorrow," he said, putting an arm around the rabbit's waist and pulling him close.

Nodding with a small smile, KyuJong leaned into HyungJoon and tilted his head up to kiss him softly. "I love you, Joon," he whispered softly to the younger man, heart swelling again. 

"I love you too," HyungJoon replied, cupping his jaw lightly and returning the kiss. He would still rather KyuJong not be in the tournament at all, but he would do his best to guide the rabbit as a trainer should.

*********************************32**************************

The morning came with trumpets blaring, marking an hour before the start of the tournament. From that moment on it was a flurry of activity, crowds heading down to the arena and house masters checking in on their fighters before doing the same. YunHo put RyeoWook in charge of bets again, instructing him to keep YeSung close by; the actual tournament tended to be a lot riskier than the pre-tournament, with more fighters, more houses, and higher stakes.

They reached their viewing box fifteen minutes before the scheduled beginning, YunHo looking over the balcony edge and chuckling. The entire arena was covered by a large, seamless tarp, hiding the fighting grounds from the crowd. 

"What's that for?" YoungSaeng asked, leaning over the edge to look down curiously. "Are they going to be fighting on top of a tarp now? That doesn't seem fair, or practical."

"He's going to fall," HyungJoon said when he stepped into the box, KyuJong following him in. The rabbit was going to sit out the first tier, as HyungJoon had hoped.

"No he isn't," YunHo shook his head, one arm lightly around YoungSaeng's waist to stop him from tipping over the edge. "The tarp is to hide the appearance of the arena until the tournament has officially begun. In the pre-tournament they were fighting on an old-style circular platform, but the arena for the real tournament changes for each tier. Keeps it interesting, they change it up every year."

He looked back over at HyungJoon, lips curling to see the rabbit beside him. "Good to see you, KyuJong. You aren't participating in the first tier?"

"I don't have to," KyuJong shook his head, looking at HyungJoon beside him before bowing politely to YunHo. "It would be a good idea to see what I'm up against too." 

"That way he's rested and fresh for his first real fight, and not worrying about dealing with cuts or injuries," HyungJoon said, bringing him over to a chair to sit.

The door opened again, RyeoWook poking his head in and being nearly pushed in by YeSung behind him. "Master?" the rat said, nose twitching a little, two envelopes in his hand. "Your father sent a message, and I've also got the teams list for you to look over, they just came out."

Frowning lightly, YunHo reached out and took both envelopes. "Thank you, RyeoWook." He set the message from his father aside for the moment, he'd deal with it later. "For the first tier, the fighters are always split into teams," he explained for YoungSaeng's benefit, the snake having never seen a real tournament before. "Five fighters per team, and teams are pitted against each other. All of one team has to be eliminated...unconscious, unable to continue, or dead...for the other team to advance. It's always the wild card tier, because even a strong fighter can be eliminated if matched with weak teammates."

He opened the second envelope, pulling out the list of teams. Reading the names, his eyebrows went up. 

"Well?" HyungJoon was interested to know what the teams looked like as well, looking at YunHo eagerly.

YoungSaeng leaned over YunHo's shoulder, his eyes scanning down the list. He snorted a little and shook his head. "Well that should be interesting I think..." he murmured, looking up. "Your tiger, and our dragon are on the same team."

"Bet time," RyeoWook grabbed YeSung's hand and shot out the door.

Chuckling, YunHo shook his head. "I think this will be an interesting tier." He finished looking at the list and held it out to HyungJoon for him to see.

KyuJong peeked over his master's shoulder. blinking. "Uh oh....SungMin and Xander are in the same team. They're going to end up killing each _other_." Those two got along as well as....well, cats and dogs. At least, from what he could see, none of their fighters had to go up against someone from the same house as them. That was the messy part of the first tier...sometimes you ended up fighting your friends. 

"Hopefully they've learned to at least _try_ to work together," HyungJoon sighed, looking over the list again. "I want SungMin to do well this time, he's been fighting long enough I think he deserves to get into the third tier at least." Folding the letter back up, he placed it on the table and leaned back in his seat, arm around KyuJong's waist. "You two haven't seen my brother and his goat have you?"

"No," YunHo shook his head. "Haven't seen him. He'll be joining us to watch the tournament?" He sat down next to YoungSaeng.

"He's supposed to be..." KyuJong pursed his lips a little, leaning a little into HyungJoon before looking up at the younger man. "He's probably just stuck in the crowds, he'll be here soon."

"He should hurry up then, we're about to start," YunHo mused, watching the staff milling around the edges of the tarp and starting to unhook it. 

YoungSaeng looked up at YunHo, lips pursed lightly. Poking him in the side, he nodded towards the message from his father. "If you're not going to read it, I will," he said quietly.

Looking down at the snake, YunHo sighed inwardly before reaching out and picking up the letter again. He didn't really want to deal with his father, but he knew he would have to. It was unavoidable.

Opening the envelope and pulling out a thin slip of paper, he read over it, brow furrowing slightly. "He won't be joining us until the final tier," he murmured to YoungSaeng, showing him the piece of paper. 

YoungSaeng relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief at that. "Final tier isn't until the end right? That means he'll leave us alone until then?" he said quietly, smiling up at YunHo tensely. Considering their situation, it was the best news he'd heard in a while.

"Yeah, we can hope that's what it means," YunHo smiled lightly down at him. He was sure the older man was taking the time away to further his goal of removing YunHo as the master of the house, there was no way he'd be content to sit back and do nothing, but there was little he could do about that now. 

"Don't think that way, hope is the only thing I'm clinging to right now," YoungSaeng said, leaning against him and resting his cheek against YunHo's shoulder. "That, and you."

KyuJong watched them from where he was curled up lightly against HyungJoon. He tilted his head when the chatter from the crowd suddenly got louder. "What's going on now?"

"They're getting ready to start," YunHo sat up straight again. The tarp was unhooked on one side, and ready to be rolled up to reveal the arena, the workers looking up as though waiting for a cue. KyuJong's nose twitched as he watched the snake commentator, KyuHyun, appear in a separate balcony overhanging the tarp specifically for the referee. The snake fiddled with his mic, glancing up at the commissioner's box as the noise grew louder. 

Stepping up to the railing on the balcony, the games commissioner held up his hands for quiet. YoungSaeng could see the man's smile even without looking at the giant screens. When the noise finally tapered off, Zhou Mi began his speech.

"Welcome once again, to the annual _Decerto_ tournament," Zhou Mi said, his voice carrying through the crowd. "Today we honor those fighters who live and breathe for the ring, and also those who have died for the ring. No one knows their sacrifice as well as they do, and the hundreds who have come before them. This tournament is not about the blood spilled, or the bitter taste of defeat, today is about the honor of standing tall where others would cower in fear. Today, is about living up to the example of those who have won in years past. Today, is _Decerto_ , a fight to the finish!"

The crowd erupted again, the noise almost deafening. YoungSaeng's brow furrowed a little at the commissioner's speech, but he stayed quiet.

"Spectators, masters, and signs alike, I welcome you to the Tournament, and may the best fighter win!" Zhou Mi finished, holding his hands up again at the cries from the crowd before he turned to look down at KyuHyun, inclining his head slightly.

"Thank you games commissioner!" KyuHyun bowed to the human before turning towards the crowd. "Today marks the beginning of the first tier of the Decerto Tournament! Like other years, the fighters will have to battle their way through three, grueling stages to be crowned the Decerto Champion! Once again, our first tier takes us back to the days when fighters fought in clans, whole houses pitted against others, for the honor of belonging to the greatest fighting house of them all! The teams have been chosen, and now let the arena be revealed!"

The immense tarp was pulled away, slowly rolled up to reveal the vast arena hidden underneath. The small circular platform was gone, and the entire area of the colosseum was covered in immense rock structures, forming various smaller platforms, tunnels, pitfalls and vantage points. The highest rock stretched twenty feet in the air, tall enough to hamper even an adult dragon. Taking full advantage of the space that was over two football fields in length, the arena was large enough to not be crashing into the other fighters every two seconds, yet too small to let one's guard down.

The giant screens positioned around the edges of the arena switched cameras, letting the crowd easily see what was going on inside the arena from all angles. One screen remained on KyuHyun, the snake lifting his hands for calm. "Is everyone ready? Let the first two teams take their places!" 

"Wow," YoungSaeng breathed, leaning forward over the railing again to look at the arena. He could see the two groups of fighters entering through opposite doors. Two flags on each side of the field were the starting points, the teams grouping around them. One of the teams looked like they were just as ready to kill each other as they were the other team, but the other...

"My horse and ox are on the same team," HyungJoon said, watching the screen trained on the team that looked to be making some kind of plan between them. "You would think with how chaotic the first tier is, more trainers would spend time on working as teams."

"Most of them think it's a lost cause," YunHo shrugged, watching with interest. "After all, the chances of being on the same team are slim for the smaller houses, and the first tier can be more luck than anything." He turned to YoungSaeng, lips curled slightly. "Different than before, hm?" 

"Very different," YoungSaeng said, nearly faceplanting into the rail when his hand slipped on the rail and he retreated back to the safety of YunHo's arms in case he really did fall. At least with the giant screens he could watch without having to squint down at the field.

"That's true, but it doesn't mean you can't at least get your fighters to cooperate with others," HyungJoon said, his attention mostly on the team that wasn't his fighters. A dog, a boar, two horses and an ox. The ox looked like he was trying to take command, but the horses had already taken off and started down into one of the small valleys. "Either way, this will be interesting," he shrugged, looking at KyuJong with a smile. 

SiWon and Eli's team consisted of a tiger, a dog, and a monkey, not a very strong team, but monkeys were smart. HyungJoon hoped that would be enough, that and the tiger looked fairly menacing. He turned his attention back to the ring, SiWon working with the monkey and looked like they had created a strategy. The tiger leaned in to hear what they said before nodding and disappearing into a tunnel. SiWon and Eli went to opposite sides of the field and began a charge in half forms, barreling towards the opponents field while the monkey and dog hung back.

KyuJong was watching what was going on closely, hoping SiWon and Eli made it through. They already had an advantage though, teaming up with the others instead of ignoring them like the other team was doing.

It wasn't long before Eli and SiWon encountered the other team, and the fighting began. Cheers and shouts rose from the crowd as their images went up onto the screens, SiWon taking on one of the other team's horses in what looked like an evenly matched fight. That tiger who was with them was nowhere to be found, a few other camera panning around to find him, but not seeing anything. KyuHyun's commentary rang in the rabbit's ears, heart racing as he watched his friends fight, holding on to HyungJoon's hand lightly. 

HyungJoon frowned slightly, leaning forward to look down at the arena. He had thought they were all working together, but the dog and monkey weren't joining the attack, staying behind and hiding on top of a ledge. The only ones who had engaged the other team were SiWon and Eli. The ox had taken on the other ox, the both of them in half forms charging and grappling horns together. The second horse on the opposing team and gone after SiWon as well, overwhelming SiWon, but he didn't retreat.

"I didn't think a tiger would be too cowardly to miss a fight," YoungSaeng mused, watching the cameras look for the missing fighter. He didn't miss the way the boar and the dog slipped by the two fights going on and started for the monkey and dog on the other team.

It took a moment before HyungJoon realized what was going on, and even then it was half a second before the other team figured it out for themselves. The boar was charging through a canyon, being lost from the cameras line of sight for a brief second through the twists and turns. The third time he was lost from sight though, he disappeared completely, the dog continuing on without knowing.

Then with a yelp, the dog fell forward as if tripped before disappearing into a cave and not reappearing.

"Sneaky," HyungJoon's lips curled upwards.

The other three fighters on that team continued fighting against Eli and SiWon, not knowing that their teammates had already been taken care of. Then SiWon broke away and ran, the two horses following after him. The monkey and the dog lept to take on the ox Eli was facing, ganging up three on one.

The cameras followed the three horses through the maze of rocks, KyuHyun carrying on his commentary. "And there goes another one!" he yelled; the horse trailing behind had disappeared. "I think it's safe to say only two fighters remain on the red team!"

"About time," SiWon whirled around and drop-kicked the horse still chasing him, his opponent hitting the ground. A few seconds later the ox was finally overwhelmed by the three fighters, and a loud trumpet was blown.

"The red team are unable to continue! The blue team advances on to the second tier!" 

"That was impressive," HyungJoon grinned, clapping as he watched his fighters heading off the field. The tiger emerged from the tunnels, dragging two of the downed fighters by their ankles for the staff to take care of before he left the field as well. The arena staff moved in to clean up, taking care of all the red teams fighters.

"And all without losing a single fighter," YoungSaeng said, watching the field below. "Who's up next?"

"Not sure, they don't list which order they fight in during the team rounds," HyungJoon said, leaning back a little to wait. "It's a good bet though that at least one of your fighters will be in the next round YunHo, if not mine."

"Most likely," YunHo nodded, lips quirked. "It's good to see both your fighters made it through, new fighters at that. Your dragon trainer must be putting them through their paces."

KyuJong smiled lightly at that. "He has been." Daniel was nice for a dragon, but a perfectionist, and picked on each of their weak points until they were able to overcome them.

The door behind them opened. "Sorry I'm late," KiBum stepped in, SooHyun right behind him. "We lost track of time. The first round just finished?" 

"Yes, it was a good match too," HyungJoon said, glancing back at his brother. "Where were you? We went by your room before we left and you weren't there."

"Anyone want a drink?" SooHyun said, looking to YunHo and YoungSaeng first, the goat fidgeting with his hands nervously.

"We were just looking around," KiBum rolled his eyes, going to look over the railing. "Never attended a tournament before, remember?"

"Sure," YunHo chuckled, taking pity on the goat who was obviously looking for something to occupy himself with.

"Any of ours in the match?" KiBum glanced back at HyungJoon after eyeing the massive arena. 

"Yes, the horse and ox, and they won," HyungJoon said, lips pursed as he eyed his brother before looking away. "If you've never been to a tournament before, you could have at least come to the start of the games, or don't bother showing up at all."

"I missed _one_ match hyung, considering how many there are I don't think I'm missing anything I won't see again before the tournament is over." KiBum folded his arms over his chest as he dropped into an empty seat. 

"It's the principle of the matter," HyungJoon said. "Your house fights, you sit and watch, and that includes listening to the opening ceremonies."

YoungSaeng accepted a drink from the tray SooHyun was bringing around, giving the harried looking goat a small smile. Obviously things between the brothers had not gotten any better over the years.

"Okay, sure, next time there's a tournament I'll happily show up on time to watch people I consider friends be beaten up for a sport," KiBum ground out through his teeth. KyuJong tried not to look at either brother, uncomfortable stuck between them. 

"I don't care if you consider them friends or not," HyungJoon said, taking a drink from SooHyun and sipping at it lightly. "You at least need to respect what they've done for _you_. They fought to put _you_ through school, and if you respected them half as much as you claim to, you wouldn't snub your nose at what they do."

YoungSaeng looked up at YunHo with concerned eyes, pleading with him silently to just make it stop. They could go fight in their own box.

Seeing KiBum open his mouth angrily, YunHo sighed softly, cutting in before the younger sibling could respond. "Both of you, enough. We don't need a fight here. He showed up late, and he apologized, let's move on. They're going to start the next match soon."

KiBum scowled, slumping in his seat as he glared at a point on the wall. 

HyungJoon sipped at his drink again, not looking anywhere but down at the field. He didn't even look up when he heard the door open again.

"Master?" RyeoWook shuffled in and crouched down next to YunHo's chair. "Sir, we need to talk," he said quietly. "Now."

Looking over at RyeoWook when the rat appeared, YunHo frowned lightly. What now? From the look on the rat's face, it wasn't something he wanted to say in front of others. "Excuse us for a moment, he apologized to the others and to YoungSaeng, squeezing the snake's hand lightly before standing. 

RyeoWook scurried back out into the hall where YeSung was waiting, the rat fidgeting a little as he waited until YunHo had closed the door. "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt," he said lowly, looking around to make sure no one was listening. "Remember what I told you about... grumblings amongst the slaves?"

"...Yes..." YunHo frowned, arms folded across his chest as he looked at the rat. YeSung was shuffling a little nervously too, clutching a few loose feathers in his hands. "What about it?"

"It's gotten worse," the rooster winced, looking at RyeoWook. 

"Much, much worse," RyeoWook said, holding his tail in his hands and fussing with the end of it. "There's a protest outside right now, it started up just after we came in. A bunch of students from the university, protesting the games and calling for signs rights. They tried keeping it from the fighters, but the fighters are getting a little riled up now. Sir..." he stepped closer, his eyes wide in fear. "They've got a plan... someone _is_ organizing them... there will be a revolt, I just don't know when."

"A revolt?" YunHo's eyes widened. That hadn't happened since his grandfather's time, though that hadn't really even been called a revolt, just a small skirmish with several angry fighters that was quickly dealt with and the fighters put down, not before causing millions of damage. An organized revolt was much different.

"How dangerous does it look to be?" he asked the rat quietly. "Who's organizing them?" 

RyeoWook took a deep breath, glancing at YeSung before looking up into YunHo's eyes. "I could be wrong... but from what I heard, it's a snake, with blue and purple scales."

Blue and purple scales? He hadn't seen any of the snake fighters with blue and purple...maybe one or the other, but the combination was a rare one. YunHo frowned, thinking about that. A revolt could be very dangerous to them all. "Keep an eye on the situation, both of you," he said softly, looking between the rat and rooster. "Anything else happens, let me know of it." 

"Of course sir, and you be careful as well," RyeoWook said. "I can't guarantee that we'll be able to get to you in time if something does happen, but we'll do our best to make sure you can get out. It's going to be a very volatile games sir."

YunHo nodded, concerned. As if worrying about his father wasn't enough. Should YoungSaeng even be here, if it was going to be so dangerous? "Thank you," he nodded to the two of them before heading back into the viewing box.

The silence in the booth was overwhelmed by the cheering of the crowd; another match had started. YunHo slipped back into his seat next to YoungSaeng, arm lightly around the snake's shoulders.

KyuJong, shifting uncomfortably between the two brothers, kept his attention on the ring. He watched that dog he'd fought before, DongHae, somersault over a horse and kick it hard in the back of the head. He'd have to watch out for that one, the dog was sure to make it far again. 

"Everything okay?" YoungSaeng asked YunHo quietly, his eyes wide in concern. Snakes didn't have the best of smell amongst the signs, but even he could smell the fear coming off of RyeoWook in buckets.

YunHo looked down at YoungSaeng, and seeing the others were distracted by the fight, he leaned in and pressed his lips lightly against the snake's forehead. "Later," he murmured into YoungSaeng's ear. He'd tell YoungSaeng what he was told when they were alone. 

YoungSaeng's lips pursed but he nodded, trusting YunHo to tell him if something bad was going to happen. Leaning against him again, he watched between the screens, an ox nearly goring a boar, tossing him in the air with his horns. Even the first tier was dangerous, one fighter was bleeding heavily and would probably be out of the rest of the competition even if his team won.

"Might as well be a free for all down there," HyungJoon said, watching the ox charge after one of his own teammates. "That ox is bad news, he's taking all of them out on his own."

KiBum made no comment, but KyuJong saw his fists clenched tightly in his lap. The younger brother had never seen the brutality of the tournaments live before. If HyungJoon hadn't asked him to come along, the rabbit doubted KiBum would be here.

Turning back to the ring, KyuJong was just in time to see the dog DongHae go after the charging ox, getting between him and the teammate. The dog's hands were covered in shiny metal, and KyuJong watched him with wide eyes, wondering what in the world he was _thinking_. Getting right in the path of a charging ox was suicide.

Then, the ox suddenly stopped charging, crashing to the ground and skidding to a stop at DongHae's feet. KyuJong couldn't see what had happened with his eyes, but when he turned to the giant screens, he could see many, thin strands of needle-like metal piercing the ox's body like a pin cushion, several imbedded deeply in the fighter's face and neck. The ox was dead. 

YoungSaeng had to look away, taking in a deep breath and burying his face against YunHo's chest. If this was what he was looking forward to in the final tier, he would probably just stay in the hotel room. 

"That wasn't necessary," HyungJoon shook his head, sighing sadly. "The ox didn't need to die like that, he wasn't even rampaging." Several spectators seemed to agree, the jeers and boos growing louder as the dog's team was announced as the winner.

"He was going after a teammate, guess the dog did find it necessary," YunHo frowned lightly, running his fingers through YoungSaeng's hair and watching the mess down in the area. The dog shook his hands free of the metal, tilting his head up towards the crowd before turning and leaving.

KiBum stood up, lips pressed into a thin line. "I'll be back before the next match, _hyung_. Come on SooHyun, let's get some fresh air." He turned and left the room. 

The goat followed quietly, bowing to the two masters in the room before closing the door after them. HyungJoon sighed, slumping down in his seat and covering his eyes with his hand. "Bringing him was a bad idea," he muttered under his breath. He was never going to get that relationship with his brother back.

KyuJong sighed sadly, curling up next to HyungJoon and wrapping his arms loosely around his master. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I don't think someone dying in the first match he sees really helped his opinion any." 

"No, probably not," HyungJoon said, leaning his head against KyuJong's and kissing his temple. "He seems less agreeable than before... it's like being in the city made it worse, I thought him coming back here would make him happy."

"It's probably just because it's his first tournament, and we both know how much he doesn't like tournaments," KyuJong murmured, tilting his head to kiss HyungJoon softy. "But he still came, just for you. Because his big brother asked him to." 

"Out of family obligation," HyungJoon pouted, kissing KyuJong again. "I'm glad you're here right now though... aren't you glad you're not down there?"

"I'm glad I'm not the one that dog's throwing needles at, yes," KyuJong winced, nuzzling against HyungJoon's collar. "It's nice just being able to sit with you for a while longer." 

"It is," HyungJoon nodded, leaning against him comfortably. "Next match is going to start looks like," he said, seeing the doors of the fighters areas opening. "Looks like it's the dragon and tiger up next," he said, scooting forward and looking down.

Down on the ground, JungMin looked around at the arena with interest. "Cool. Much more interesting than a flat platform. They do stuff like this every year?" he glanced at HyunJoong beside him. 

"Yes," HyunJoong nodded, fists clenching and unclenching. "Hopefully they don't ever try the volcano again, that was a bad idea." He looked at their teammates, a rat, a dog, and a horse. "We're going to have to work together JungMin, you think you can do that?"

"Volcano?" JungMin perked up at that, before glancing to their teammates and nodding slightly. "Sure, of course I can. Hey guys, we gonna come up with some sort of a plan?"

"Yeah, you can get lost," the horse eyed them both. "We don't need two signs with swelled heads to 'work together' with us." 

HyunJoong rolled his eyes. "You don't want us working against you either, now do you," he said, meeting the horses gaze.

"Just stay out of our way," the dog chimed in, watching the gate opening before them. The three fighters trotting out to the starting flag.

"Guess we're on our own," HyunJoong muttered, glancing at JungMin as he strode out after them.

"Whatever," JungMin shrugged, wings flaring out. His wing was completely healed, though it was stiff on occasion. He'd stretched out the muscles to make sure it wouldn't seize up on him while fighting. "We can take them all on," he grinned at the tiger. "You with me, kitty-cat?" 

"Do I have a choice?" HyunJoong snorted, rolling his shoulders a little, tail slashing behind him. Glancing around the arena, he could see their opponents at the far end, but it was unclear if they were working or not working together. "How we going to do this then, you have a plan or are you _winging_ it."

"Something like that," JungMin laughed. "I suck at planning. And those three are wild cards anyways," he jabbed his thumb at the three standing on the opposite side of the starting flag. "I watch your back, you watch mine, sound like a plan?"

 _"Fighters, are you ready?"_ KyuHyun's voice echoed out over the rocks. 

"Sure, fine, whatever, just don't get cocky," HyunJoong muttered, scratching a little at the dirt with his foot. "Stick to high ground, don't get cornered," he said, just as the horn sounded for the match to begin. The other three on their team took off in different directions, calling out directions to each other. "Idiots," HyunJoong snorted, leaping up onto a ledge and trotting across it towards the other side of the field.

JungMin took to the air, spiraling up to the top of the large rocks. Once he was up, he folded his wings and dropping onto the rocks so his flight wouldn't give him away. Glancing towards where HyunJoong had gone, lower to the ground, the dragon smirked and made his way climbing and gliding across the top of the rocks out of view of those below.

The three buffoons could do whatever they wanted to do; if they actually managed to take out one or two people, it was no skin off his nose. But JungMin wasn't going to sit this one out, keeping near HyunJoong but always up above out of sight. 

*****************************************33**********************************

Creeping through the rocks, HyunJoong watched the scene below, the two teams meeting in an all out brawl, not even trying to take advantage of the possibilities of the arena's landscape. The rat from their team was already down, being clobbered easily by an ox that was charging after the dog. Sniffing a little, he snarled when he smelled another tiger. Leaping off the ledge, he landed hard on the rocky ground below and took off after the tiger.

Seeing HyunJoong take off, JungMin tilted his head slightly, glancing between where the tiger had gone, and the fight. Seeing a horse fighter following where HyunJoong had disappeared, the dragon smirked and followed after them.

When the horse turned the corner away from the main fight, JungMin dropped down on him from above. "Surprise!" His spiked tail connected hard with the horse's shoulder, the fighter yelling in pain before whirling around to face JungMin, his shoulder a torn mess as he attacked with his legs. 

Focusing entirely on the scent of the other tiger, HyunJoong didn't even realized he'd been followed, and it wasn't just the horse who was gunning for him. He only caught the smell of the ox when it was too late, yelping in pain when the ox charged into him, knocking him into the air.

Landing roughly, HyunJoong snarled and scrambled up to his feet, metal claws glinting as he lept into the air. The ox was charging again, HyunJoong knew he wouldn't stop the charge so he wrapped his arm around the ox's neck, swinging around to attach himself to the fighters back. The ox barely felt him, continuing his charge. Drawing his arm back, HyunJoong aimed for the spot where his neck met the base of his skill, slamming his fist down into the spot.

There was a snap, the ox tumbling to the ground and not moving. HyunJoong rolled off and got to his feet, taking off after the tiger scent again.

JungMin didn't let the horse land a hit on him, scooping at the air with his wings to move around the fighter and dodge the kicks. Tripping the horse up, JungMin knocked him out with a kick to the head before continuing the way HyunJoong had gone.

When he found the ox, he was confused. Hadn't this guy been attacking the dog and horse on their team before? That would mean...

Flying up to the top of the rocks so he could catch what KyuHyun was saying, JungMin frowned when 'two fighters left' reached his ears. The other three had been knocked out already? It was just them left. Glancing around and sniffing the air, JungMin leapt along the top of the rocks, following HyunJoong's scent. It was three against two. 

HyunJoong wasn't paying attention to what was being said, his focus completely on the scent of the tiger. The scent disappeared down one of the tunnels, and HyunJoong was close to stepping in but he held back, cautiously looking around. Padding off a ways, he sniffed around again, smelling dog nearby. Ears flattened, he jumped up onto an overhanging ledge, only to be greeted by two dogs, snarling at him.

So that had been the ploy, the tiger drawing him in and the dogs coming up behind to finish him off. Crouching down as the two dogs advanced slowly, HyunJoong let out a roar before jumping towards them, claws extended.

JungMin arrived on the scene just as the two dogs attacked HyunJoong, all three of them clashing. Snarling and tail lashing at the rocks, the dragon looked for a way he could jump in and get one of them off HyunJoong. They were too close...there!

When one of the dogs was knocked back, JungMin jumped down on top of him before he could go back to attacking HyunJoong. Flattening the dog against the ground, the dragon pulled back his fist when he was suddenly body-slammed off the other fighter, the missing tiger pinning him down.

The dragon hissed in pain as claws dug deeply into his shoulders, before throwing the tiger off of him, climbing back onto his feet and attacking. At least the dog he'd landed on didn't look like he was going to be getting up again...now if he could just get this tiger away from HyunJoong. Blowing a stream of fire, JungMin yelped when he was hit with a ton of water, his fire going out. 

Busy with the other dog, HyunJoong snarled when the dog managed to slash at his thigh, claws leaving a deep gash. Rolling to the side, he swiped at the dog's flank, dodging out of the way. The dog recovered quickly, edging HyunJoong towards the edge of the ledge. Panting, HyunJoong watched the way the dog's muscles tightened and relaxed before he sprang at HyunJoong. Letting him hit, HyunJoong rolled and kicked the dog off of him, sending him sailing over the ledge to the arena floor below. By the sound of the yelp, it was another fighter down.

Getting back to his feet, HyunJoong's attention went to where the tiger was circling around JungMin, the dragon having been doused one too many times to get his fire working again. "Yah, he's mine!" HyunJoong called, darting forward to get the tigers attention.

JungMin got out of the way as the tiger turned his attention to HyunJoong, pushing wet bangs out of his eyes so he could see. He watched the tigers fight, looking for an opening to give HyunJoong the upper hand. It was hard to get a word in edgewise, the tigers fighting too close together.

Then when the enemy tiger avoided an attack, and brought himself too close to JungMin, the dragon whirled around, slamming his spiked tail into the tiger's rear. Oops, he'd been aiming for his back, but from the tiger's scream it hurt either way. 

Snorting at that, HyunJoong used the distraction to land a solid punch to the tiger's face before shoving him off the side of the ledge. Panting a little, he looked at JungMin with a grin. "That was fun," he said, jumping down lithely off the ledge, bouncing his way down on rocks until he was on flat ground again. The match was over, KyuHyun announcing them as the winners. It was just too bad the rest of their team went on to the next tier with them. Hopefully he'd get a crack at that horse again.

JungMin glided down to where the tiger was, folding his wings mid-flight to land next to him. "Very fun, they should have more matches like that," he snickered, in good spirits. He'd much rather fight beside HyunJoong than against him.

The latter would come soon enough, and he wanted to delay it as much as possible. 

Back up in the viewing box, HyungJoon was still shaking his head at the match. "I bet those two would have taken all eight of them on by themselves if they had to," he said with a chuckle, glancing at YunHo. "Good match though."

"Yes, they work surprisingly well in a team considering they were at each other's throats a month ago," YunHo muses, lips quirked slightly as he looked at the Kim house master. Inwardly though, he was worried about that, YoungSaeng's words about the dragon liking the tiger resurfacing. If they had to fight each other, would they even be able to?

KiBum had returned just in time for the beginning of the match, and though he still wasn't talking to HyungJoon, he at least wasn't grumbling under his breath and rolling his eyes. Instead he kept SooHyun close by, pulling the goat down into the seat next to him and using his shoulder as a pillow as he closed his eyes. 

The rest of the day passed in much the same fashion, at least a dozen rounds of fights getting done in the first day. With so many fighters, it was going to take a better part of the week to thin down the fighters, though the second tier took much longer to get through. The rest of HyungJoon's fighters did respectable, though the boars team lost. SungMin's team won, and that included the tiger cub who was knocked out in the first five minutes and almost ended up a fire dog's barbeque if SungMin hadn't stepped in.

HyunJoong could tell Xander was peeved about that, but Daniel quickly reminded the cub that he was lucky to be alive thanks to SungMin. Xander disappeared to go sulk somewhere, leaving HyunJoong and the rest alone for the duration of the day. Glancing around, HyunJoong kept his eye out for a certain dragon. They had separated after their match and he hadn't seen him since, nor had he been able to find out which room was his the night before.

"I'm going to go eat," HyunJoong told Daniel, pushing away from the ledge he'd been against to watch the games and headed out of the viewing pit towards the fighter's kitchens.

There were many, many more fighters now than in the pre-tournament, JungMin a little overwhelmed at the sheer amount. He'd stuck around the viewing pit for a while after the match, before the shoving and jostling (including multiple smacks against his previously injured wing) annoyed him to the point he needed to get clear of the crowd before he took someone's head off. Namely the rat who'd grabbed his wing by accident to keep from being trampled.

Wandering around the fighters quarters relieved his temper a little, though he was miffed that it didn't look like he'd have any chance to see clear sky and fly around for a month. Hopefully they'd let the fighters out into some sort of field eventually, right? He hoped anyways.

And he was still coughing up smoke after getting water smack in the face during that match. Stupid water elementals and their aim.

Stretching out his wings to relieve any cramps, JungMin turned a corner and caught a face full of tiger scent right before he saw HyunJoong a corridor over. "Yah! HyunJoong!" 

Hearing his name, HyunJoong stopped and turned, catching the dragon's scent. Lips curling upwards, he crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the dragon to come to him. "Yes? You need something dragon?"

"Besides someone to stop me from decapitating the next person to use my wing as a railing?" JungMin made his way to where the tiger was, lips pursed slightly in a pout. "Is it always this crowded with stupid people?" 

"Yes, usually more," HyunJoong nodded, meeting the dragons eyes. "After the first tier the crowd gets thinned out and it's rather manageable. By the third tier it's like a ghost town down here. I'm surprised you're not hiding in your room if you can't handle people."

"I can handle _people_ , just not stupid people," JungMin rolled his eyes. "So what are you doing down here, taking a break from watching people beat themselves silly?" He coughed into one hand, smoke curling around his fingers. 

"Yes, I'm bored," HyunJoong nodded, frowning a little at the cough. "Need some water?" he teased a little.

"Oh shut up," JungMin aimed a kick at the tiger's leg. "Well I'm bored too, so maybe I'll follow you around and annoy you for a bit," he smirked around his hand. 

HyunJoong easily sidestepped the kick. "I was just going to get some food and head back to my room for a little nap," he said, stretching out his arms and turning away. "If you think that's better than getting annoyed by stupid people, then so be it."

"Anything's better than being annoyed by stupid people." JungMin scooted around HyunJoong's side. "Aw, what's the matter, not happy to see me?" 

"Just amused at you being annoyed by stupid people, and then coming to annoy me," HyunJoong replied. "Maybe I get annoyed by stupid people as well," he teased, immediately grabbing the dragon's arm before he stormed off in a huff.

About to do just that, JungMin was brought up short with a squawk. "Yah, I'm not stupid! You go out there in your half form and see how long it takes before someone steps on your tail," he grumbled, fuming. " _That's_ stupid." 

"No, I know better than to go around in my half form with so many idiots running around," HyunJoong said, pinching JungMin's arm. "I know you hate it JungMin, but if one of these assholes decides they don't like how a match ended, you could easily lose those gorgeous wings of yours."

JungMin's wings drooped a little as the dragon's shoulders slumped. "But I don't like hiding them," he looked over his shoulder at his recently-healed wing. 

"I know, I think we all know," HyunJoong rolled his eyes. "But if you're just going to complain about having your tail stepped on or your wings grabbed, then do something about it or suck it up."

The dragon scowled at him at HyunJoong's tone, even if he knew the tiger had a point. His wings were more to him than a rabbit's ears, or a dog's tail, and he hated having to hide them. Pulling his arm out of HyunJoong's grasp, his jaw clenched and unclenched as he glared down at the ground, not saying anything.

Looking over at the dragon, HyunJoong stopped short of sighing loudly at how sullen the younger was. Of course he knew how much the dragon prided himself on his wings, and how it was an extension of himself, but others in this place wouldn't hold it with the same reverence. They'd just as soon as rip them off as look at him. Daniel was a startling reminder of that. Seeing as they were near his room, HyunJoong took JungMin's hand, pulling him towards the door. "Come on, I'm not hungry anymore," he said, not giving the dragon a chance to protest.

"Eh?" JungMin staggered a little when he was pulled in a different direction, and to one of the doors lining the hallway. "But you were just saying you were." He followed HyunJoong into the room regardless, looking around the small room with a bed and no window. 

"No, I said I was getting food," HyunJoong said, fingers curling into JungMin's shirt and pulling him closer. "Look, I know you're sensitive about your wings, and I like them too, I was just trying to get you to understand that even with guards and the no fighting rule, people take losses very badly down here. I don't want to see you lose your wings because some asshole has a grudge."

Listening to him, JungMin's shoulders slumped a little as he sighed. "Okay...I get it. I just..." He looked over his shoulder at his wings. "I'm not _me_ without them. I don't like that." 

"You're still _you_ ," HyunJoong rolled his eyes. "And at least you'd know they're still there safe and sound, and not torn off by some stupid ox with thorn in his side," he said, lifting his finger to run down JungMin's wing lightly. "I like you better with wings though."

Wing twitching, JungMin shuddered a little at the light brush, eyes closing. "I don't have to hide them _all_ the time, do I?" 

"No, just when stupid idiots are pulling on them," HyunJoong said, watching JungMin's expression. "I looked for you last night, couldn't find you."

"I was looking too, but the amount of people got to me after a while. My room's on the other side of the complex, go figure." The dragon opened his eyes when the tiger's finger stopped moving against his wing. 

"Well now you know where my room is at least," HyunJoong murmured, leaning in closer. "Your wing pretty much healed now? I need to know before I throw you on the bed."

JungMin snorted softly, relaxing as his fingers curled into HyunJoong's collar. "Yeah it's healed, try not to get it dislocated again. Or I'm not talking to you for a month." He brought his mouth against HyunJoong's. 

Not needing to reply, HyunJoong wrapped his arm around JungMin's waist as he returned the kiss, slowly walking them backwards. JungMin's scent was intoxicating to his nose, and he wanted to devour the dragon right there. The backs of his knees hit the edge of the small bed, HyunJoong not letting up on his grip and brought them both down by falling backwards onto the bed.

Dislodged from HyunJoong's lips by the fall, JungMin looked down at him for a moment, eyes dancing and grin on his face, before kissing him again. His wings open around them as he straddled HyunJoong's waist, blocking out the outside world as JungMin's fingers trailed along the curved shell of one of HyunJoong's ears in a hint. 

Lips curling upwards, HyunJoong gave a little shake of his head, cat ears popping out. "That what you wanted?" he chuckled, one ear twitching slightly.

"Of course," JungMin grinned down at him, fingers scratching at the feline ear. "I told you, I like seeing you like this." 

HyunJoong couldn't help the purr as JungMin scratched at ear, his eyes closing and tilting his head to the side. JungMin seemed to know just the right spot to scratch that had him melting.

Chuckling, the dragon continued what he was doing, enjoying the purrs that escaped. "See, doesn't that feel good?" he murmured, kissing along the tiger's jawline without stopping what he was doing. "You should have them out more often." 

"Only if you keep doing that," HyunJoong murmured, the purrs growing louder at the kisses. His hands that were on JungMin's hips began to wander, sliding up under his shirt and gripping the warm skin stretched over his ribs.

"Why won't I, when you're sounding like this?" JungMin chuckled, a low noise in the back of his throat at the hands against his skin. The tiger's touch was like fire, the dragon arching against him a little as the kisses became teasing nips, fangs barely brushing against the surface of HyunJoong's skin. 

HyunJoong whined a little at the nips, completely oblivious to the fact that the dragon had essentially turned him into a mewling kitten. Pushing up on the dragon's shirt, he frowned a little at the quandary this presented. "How do I get this off without tearing it off of you?" he growled softly, not at all opposed to that idea though.

Snickering against the tiger's neck, JungMin ducked his head to bite a little harder where the tiger's neck met his collar. "Buttons, under my wings, one each." He lifted his wings so HyunJoong could reach them. 

Mind reeling from the bite, HyunJoong snarled playfully at that, giving JungMin a glare as his fingers found the buttons and with a little effort managed to get them undone. "Damn, I was kind of looking forward to having to tear your clothes off," he said, pushing the shirt up again to get it off his head.

"I'll bring an extra pair next time," JungMin smirked, pulling back slightly so he could pull the shirt off completely, maneuvering his wings through the slits the buttons had held closed. The shirt was dropped to one side and the dragon renewed his attack on HyunJoong's ears and neck. 

"You better," HyunJoong groaned, his hands finding their way back down JungMin's back, sliding just under the waistline of his pants. "And if you burn me, I'm so shoving you out the door without any clothes on."

"Can't burn anything if I'm coughing up smoke." JungMin hissed a little at the fingers down the back of his pants, pushing their hips together. 

"Smoke still burns, ass," HyunJoong retorted, hissing at the friction. Deciding that it was much easier if JungMin just wasn't talking, HyunJoong pulled him down to renew the kiss, teeth gnashing together as he rocked JungMin's hips slightly with his hands.

Moaning loudly into the kiss, JungMin shuddered a little, his hands finally leaving HyunJoong's ears alone to push at the tiger's shirt impatiently. The older man might not have wings to hinder removing the shirt, but if he didn't move his arms in five seconds, the shirt was being shredded. 

HyunJoong got the hint, pulling his hands back to help with getting his shirt off. Sitting up, he pulled it over his head and dropped it to the side, looking at JungMin in his lap with darkened eyes before returning to the heated kiss. One hand was trying to undo JungMin's pants, the other pushing down on them to get them off and it was taking far too long to do both.

Panting a little before the kiss was renewed, JungMin growled against the tiger's mouth, feeling what the other man was trying to do. When his pants were undone, he shifted around in HyunJoong's lap until he could get them off completely, needing to break the kiss to do so. Then he went to the task of removing HyunJoong of his own pants, a whine of frustration escaping when he discovered he couldn't get them off from his position in the tiger's lap. 

"You seem new at this," HyunJoong murmured teasingly, nipping at JungMin's lips as he lifted JungMin's legs up enough to pull his pants down. Wiggling a little, and with a little bit of acrobatics, he got his pants down and off without dislodging the dragon from his lap.

"I could say the same about your problem with my shirt," JungMin huffed, though he wasn't put-out at all. His wings curled around them both as the dragon panted a little against HyunJoong's lips. 

"Never been with a dragon," HyunJoong said in his defense, wrapping JungMin's legs around his waist and pulling the dragon closer. "That and I resorted to shredding clothes more often than not." Leaning up a little, he kissed JungMin slowly, almost sweetly before deepening the kiss and rocking them together.

Anything JungMin had been about to retort with was lost in the kiss, and for a long while the talkative dragon forgot how to talk at all. HyunJoong might have never been with a dragon, but JungMin had never been with a tiger, and now he doubted he'd want to be with anyone else ever again.

He wasn't entirely sure when they'd fallen back onto the bed, but some time later HyunJoong was resting on his back with the dragon half-sprawled on top of him, wings limp to either side of him as he rested his cheek against the tiger's chest. 

Lazily running his fingers through the dragon's hair, HyunJoong just looked down at him, his head propped up by his arm underneath his head. For the briefest of moments he had forgotten where they were, why they were in this tiny room squished together on the tiny bed that wasn't exactly comfortable. They were fighters, rivals at that. Rival houses, rival signs, and after their match in the pretournament the crowd would want to see them fight again. He knew they would both likely end up in the third tier, but would that mean they would have to fight to the death at some point?

Sighing a little to himself, he closed his eyes and tried to get back to that perfect moment, where the only thing that mattered was JungMin in his arms. "Have you heard the rumblings?" he asked quietly just in case JungMin had fallen asleep.

"Rumblings?" was the not-all-there reply, JungMin busy basking in the warm like a lizard on a sunny rock. "Is your stomach telling you it's time to eat?" 

"..." HyunJoong pulled on a lock of JungMin's hair for that. Well, he _was_ hungry, but that could wait. "No, I mean amongst the other fighters," he said. "About the protests going on outside?"

Yelping lightly at the tug on his hair, JungMin cracked one eye open up at HyunJoong. "Hmm...yeah, I remember hearing them. They want out of the whole tournament thing. Frankly, I do too." He had no interest in fighting for the rest of his life...or fighting against HyunJoong. 

"We all do, but I heard they're going to take it further," HyunJoong said, frowning slightly. "Attack the staff and spectators, an uprising.... I don't think that's a good idea."

"Probably not," JungMin yawned. "They're gonna get themselves killed, and probably us along with them. I dunno what they hope it'll accomplish to kill a bunch of people, but there's no arguing with them." 

"No, but we don't have to go along with it either," HyunJoong said, settling his arm around JungMin's shoulder. "Maybe we should try to... I don't know, talk to some of the others and convince them not to do it?"

"Maybe," JungMin shrugged slightly, not enough to dislodge HyunJoong's arm. "Dunno what good it'll do though. I might not like the idea of going after the spectators, but I want to get out as much as they do, and really how else are we supposed to do that?" 

"I don't think _killing_ people is the way to go about it," HyunJoong said,closing his eyes. "I mean, what would happen if they killed our masters? They're not bad guys right? I don't like being a slave, or a fighter, but it's what I do, and no amount of resistance on our part is going to make things better for any of us, especially the ones who aren't involved. We'll just get killed along with the rest."

"Maybe, but you know, chances are we're just going to get killed anyways," JungMin murmured, running his hand along HyunJoong's chest. "Maybe we can push them to leave the spectators alone...but between an uprising and sitting down here waiting like a pig for the slaughter, I'd rather tell them myself that enough is enough. Especially if we've got some form of support in those protests." 

HyunJoong frowned at that. "So you're with them then? You'd be a part of an uprising?" he asked quietly.

"I'd be part of anything that means I don't have to step out there and try to kill you," JungMin opened both eyes, looking up at the tiger. 

That surprised HyunJoong, blinking a little at the dragon. Trying to pass it off as a joke, HyunJoong smirked and ran his finger over one of JungMin's horns. "As if you could kill me anyway, hatchling."

"If it doesn't make a difference, I'd rather not find out," JungMin huffed, eyes serious for a moment longer as he looked up at HyunJoong. Then he yawned loudly and put his chin back down on the tiger's chest. "You're going to tell me I have to move now, aren't you." 

"No, you're a nice blanket," HyunJoong said, but the expression he had was sad. "As long as the guards don't come around checking rooms, and they never do, you can stay here, with me, if you want."

"That sounds nice," JungMin buried his nose in HyunJoong's collar, the tip of his tail brushing against HyunJoong's. "We can stay here for a bit before we get something to eat, right? I'm all tired out, and not from the fighting." 

"Me too," HyunJoong chuckled, closing his eyes. "You sure did put me through the paces.. but it's a nice tired."

"Mhm..." JungMin was already drifting, absently kissing the skin in front of his lips. One wing twitched a few times before stilling, the dragon starting to snore softly. 

Chuckling softly, HyunJoong continued to run his hand up and down JungMin's back slowly. He hadn't realized just how much the dragon really liked him, and was more than a little unnerved. Probably because he wasn't sure how he felt about the dragon. This was definitely more than just the casual flings he'd had before, but how far would it go? How would it really affect their performance in the arena? 

Pushing the thoughts aside, HyunJoong just tried to relax, comforted by the warmth from the dragon. They had time to figure things out.


	3. Chapter 3

The trumpets to signal the start of the tournament day sounded every morning, but this one, neither KyuJong nor HyungJoon stirred. The rabbit had been informed by his master the night before that, since none of their house was fighting that day, they'd spend the day leisurely. KyuJong wasn't complaining at the idea; though he knew he needed to be watching the fights to see who he was up against, he couldn't turn down that look on HyungJoon's face.

Some time later though the rabbit did wake up, looking down at the still knocked-out HyungJoon. He wouldn't be waking up for a while, he seemed really out of it. Deciding that meant he had a bit of time for a shower (though he'd probably need another one by the end of the day), the rabbit carefully scooted out of the bed and made sure the blankets covered HyungJoon snugly before disappearing into the bathroom. 

HyungJoon woke not long after KyuJong had went into the bathroom. Blinking a little in confusion, he sat up and looked around, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Kyu?" he said, voice a little scratchy. Swinging his legs off the bed, he got up and padded over to the bathroom, opening the door and poking his head in. "Kyu?"

Jumping a little, and holding onto the wall to avoid falling over, KyuJong poked his head around the shower curtain. "Joon? I'm sorry, I didn't wake you up did I?" 

"No, I don't think so," HyungJoon said, stepping into the bathroom and coming towards the shower. "Can I join you?" he asked with a grin.

The rabbit flushed and nodded, smiling lightly. "Of course." He pulled the curtain back a little, stepping away so HyungJoon could get into the shower. 

"Why are you up so early?" HyungJoon said, climbing in and closing the curtains. "We don't have to go anywhere today, or do anything you don't want to," he said, his arms finding their way around KyuJong's waist.

"I don't know, I couldn't sleep," KyuJong chuckled softly, leaning a little against HyungJoon. "Thought a shower might clear my head a little." 

"Are you okay?" HyungJoon asked worriedly, kissing his shoulder. "You're not thinking about the tournament are you? It's a ways away still, we promised we weren't going to think about that until then."

It wasn't that far, really, but KyuJong just smiled. "I know, I'm sorry, I guess I can't help it." He ran his hands lightly along HyungJoon's arms. "I'll try not to." 

"I had hoped I was distracting enough last night," HyungJoon said quietly, kissing KyuJong's jaw. "But now that we're up and awake, was there anything you wanted to do today? Besides me," he said cheekily.

KyuJong laughed softly, smiling widely at that as he buried his nose in HyungJoon's neck. "Hmm...it doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm with you. Though could we get some fresh air at some point?" Maybe that would help rest his mind a little. Though it wouldn't ease the tension in his body fully; even without the tournament to worry about, being in this concrete city didn't sit well with a rabbit used to being surrounded in nature. 

"Hmm... we could go out, see the city? There's a nice park nearby I think you'd like," HyungJoon said, holding the rabbit close. "You can frolic and bounce around to your heart's content."

"That sounds nice," the rabbit perked up a little. "Won't you be bored though?" 

"Why would I be bored? Watching you play in the grass will be more than enough to keep me occupied," HyungJoon said, pulling back to smile down at him. "Don't worry about me, this is about you."

"Okay..." KyuJong looked up at the human, lifting his hands to lightly smooth down HyungJoon's wet hair. "We need to do something for you too though." 

"Later," HyungJoon chuckled, leaning in to kiss KyuJong gently. "Or now, whichever, long as we're alone, I'm not picky."

"We can always try for both," KyuJong chuckled into the kiss, returning it softly with his arms wrapped loosely around HyungJoon's neck. 

"I don't think they'd like that in the park very much," HyungJoon said, shaking his head. "We'll get kicked out of the park, if not arrested."

"Sad," KyuJong pouted. "Okay, when we're in here then." He buried his nose in HyungJoon's collar, breathing in deeply. "You smell nice." 

"I smell like you," HyungJoon said, running his hand up and down KyuJong's back. "And I don't mind that one bit."

"No, you smell like yourself," KyuJong chuckled, closing his eyes. "I like your smell, it's comforting." 

"I don't see how, but if you say so," HyungJoon said, looking down at him. "We should get this shower over with before we forget what we came in for."

"True," KyuJong pursed his lips a little, not willing to let go, but he did after a moment. He'd already washed his hair, so he picked up the bar of soap, offering the shampoo to the human. 

Washing his hair, HyungJoon hummed a little to himself, enjoying the shower. He rinsed out his hair, taking the soap from KyuJong so he could wash as well. Rinsing off after he was done, he turned off the water and grabbed the towel for KyuJong first, then the other to start drying off.

Finishing drying off first, KyuJong hopped out of the shower and placed a floor towel down so HyungJoon wouldn't slip while getting out of the shower. He found a change of clothes for both of them, placing HyungJoon's within reach and changing. "Was there anything you wanted to do while we are waiting for the next tier to start?" They had a couple days of relaxation. 

"Not in particular," HyungJoon shrugged, pulling on his clothes. "Just spend time with you."

"Of course we'll do that," KyuJong smiled at him, buttoning up his shirt. "We'll have some days to spend time together after too, right?" 

"Yup," HyungJoon nodded, finishing getting dressed and heading out of the bathroom. "I'm going to enjoy every minute of your time until you leave me."

"Until I leave you? I won't be that far away," KyuJong followed him out of the bathroom, brushing down his messy hair. 

"No, but I won't be able to see you again until after the tournament... if then," HyungJoon said, sitting down on the bed to pull on his socks.

"They have rest days...Joon, what do you mean 'if then'?" KyuJong watched him, confused. 

Biting on his bottom lip, HyungJoon took a deep breath, not wanting to look up at KyuJong. "There's a good possibility you won't make it out alive, so I'm just getting myself prepared for that."

Eyes wide and sad, KyuJong padded over. "Joon, please have faith in me," he crouched down next to the younger man, resting his cheek on one of HyungJoon's knees. "I won't fail you, I promise." 

"I have faith in you, but that doesn't mean anything," HyungJoon said. "You saw what happened to that ox. A single moment like that and it could be you they're carrying out. Dying isn't failing me Kyu... it's dying."

"I won't die," KyuJong shook his head, reaching up to lightly cup the younger man's face. "I won't leave you alone...I dreamed of being happy like this for so many years, I won't let someone take this away from me." 

HyungJoon didn't respond, he didn't know how to say that he believed in KyuJong, but was still scared. Patting KyuJong's hand lightly, he got to his feet, moving around the rabbit to grab his coat. "Let's get some breakfast before we head out, what are you in the mood for?"

Watching HyungJoon sadly, KyuJong stood up and followed him to get his own coat. "Anything I suppose...that I can actually eat." He wrapped his arms around HyungJoon from behind. "I'm sorry Joon." 

"You don't have to be sorry," HyungJoon said, taking KyuJong's hands lightly. "You're not the reason why the house was in the shape that it was. It's my fault that you're in this position now," he said, shaking his head. "I'm not my father, I'm not cut out for this. I almost ruined decades of work in a couple years. I'm lucky that I have you, this house would have fallen apart without you."

"No...no, it wasn't your fault, Joon," KyuJong shook his head, tugging at the younger man to turn him around. "You did everything perfectly, we just didn't have the best of luck the past few years. Even the best of masters have their down times." 

"It is my fault," HyungJoon said, looking at KyuJong with a sad expression. "I know it is, but thank you for believing in me... you're the only one who ever has. Even my brother has given up on me now. You're all I got left Kyu. What am I going to do without you?"

"I'm not leaving you," KyuJong said firmly, meeting his eyes with resolve in his own. "KiBum believes in you. He might not approve of the tournament, or the fighters, but he believes in his big brother, he always has. Your father believed in you. Your fighters believe in you. Even YunHo believes in you. You aren't doing this alone Joon, we're all here with you, and we won't let you ever fall." 

HyungJoon didn't reply, looking away from KyuJong's big brown determined eyes. "Let's just go eat and enjoy the day," he said after taking a breath.

HyungJoon didn't believe him, KyuJong could see it in his eyes. "...Okay," the rabbit whispered, but not before he pulled HyungJoon into a firm kiss, trying to communicate his feelings that way since words seemed to have failed him.

He would never, ever leave HyungJoon. 

****************

The week marched on, each day bringing another dozen rounds of team fights, and each day half of the prospective fighters lost their bid at moving on to the next round. With YunHo's fighters being scattered through the tournament days, he and YoungSaeng had to sit through endless fight after fight, and the snake grew bored rather quickly. 

Death and violence was not something he enjoyed watching, and frequently took naps using YunHo's lap as a pillow. It was rather quiet in the viewing box since HyungJoon and KyuJong spent their days together enjoying the city, and KiBum and SooHyun had disappeared after the first day as well.

It was during the final match of the day, YoungSaeng passed out again on the couch when RyeoWook and YeSung slipped into the room. "Master?" the rat said quietly getting YunHo's attention. "The games commissioner sent you a message," he said, holding out the envelope.

YunHo blinked in surprise, reaching out and taking the envelope. The games commissioner? What would Zhou Mi want with him? "Thank you," he nodded to both slaves, careful not to disturb YoungSaeng as he opened the envelope.

It was a notice to meet with him after the matches were over for the day, in his box. Now he was really confused. Surely he hadn't done anything to gain the commissioner's attention. "Looks like we have a visit to make." 

"Did you want one of us to escort YoungSaeng back to the hotel?" RyeoWook asked, his brow furrowed in confusion as well. "What do you think he wants?"

YunHo looked down at the sleeping snake. "I'll ask him what he wants when he wakes up," he murmured, absently brushing a lock of hair out of YoungSaeng's face. "How were our winnings today?" 

"Decent, we're playing it conservative for the first tier," RyeoWook said. "Even though we did pretty well on that first day with your dragon's match. The real fun will start in the second tier."

"Right," YunHo nodded, smiling lightly at the rat. "Thank you for your hard work. You'll both be happy to know that none of our fighters are in the final day tomorrow, so you both have the day off."

"We can rest?" YeSung perked up happily. The rooster, having never gone to the games before, was more than a little harried by the amount of people and had been losing feathers all week. 

"Day off?" RyeoWook's ears drooped. He hated days off. "But.. what about you? Aren't you going to need me for anything?" he whined a little. "I know just something's going to come up and you'll need me."

"Is that... the rooster babbling, or the rat," YoungSaeng murmured, curling up a little more and pouting. "Either way they're loud."

"I am not loud!" RyeoWook protested.

Chuckling, YunHo ran his fingers through YoungSaeng's hair to calm him. "No, we're going to be taking it easy tomorrow as well, so there's nothing for you to do. Get some rest Wook, you deserve it."

"Sleeping in doesn't sound that bad," YeSung poked RyeoWook. 

"How would you know, you're up at the crack of dawn anyway," RyeoWook muttered. "Come on, we should get back down there before the match is over," he said, snagging the rooster's sleeve and dragging him to the door.

Watching them go, YeSung protesting, YunHo shook his head and looked down at YoungSaeng. "Sleep well?" he smiled down at the snake. 

"Yes, though I would prefer a different way to be woken up," YoungSaeng said, rolling onto his back and smiling up at YunHo. "What did those two want anyway?"

"They brought a message from the games commissioner," YunHo replied, tracing YoungSaeng's jaw lightly. "He wants to speak with me after this match." 

"Is that good or bad?" YoungSaeng blinked at that, but leaned into the light touch.

"No idea, the house hasn't done anything to draw his attention, and we're not breaking any rules," YunHo frowned lightly. "Guess we'll see soon enough. And then tomorrow, we have the day to ourselves, sound nice?" 

"Sounds very nice," YoungSaeng grinned, finally sitting up, only to shift around to lean up against YunHo's chest. "What are we going to do? I think shopping would be nice."

"Then shopping we will go," YunHo kissed the top of YoungSaeng's head. "We'll spend the day in the city, how about that?" 

"I'd like that, I'm getting tired of being in this room," YoungSaeng said, tilting his head back to look up at him. "Not tired of you though, just this room. Am I going with you to the commissioner's office? Am I allowed to?"

"If that is what you want, you can come," YunHo looked down at him. "If you don't want to, RyeoWook or YeSung can bring you back to the hotel room to wait." 

"No, I'm staying by you," YoungSaeng said, attaching himself to one of YunHo's arms.

"Okay," YunHo smiled softly, kissing YoungSaeng's forehead. "Then we'll head back to the room and figure out dinner. What do you want to try today?" 

"Hmm, surprise me," YoungSaeng grinned, leaning up to kiss the underside of YunHo's jaw. "When do we have to go?"

"When the match ends," YunHo chuckled at the kiss, just as the trumpets blared to announce the end of the match. "Okay, we'll give it a moment." He pulled YoungSaeng up a little to kiss him softly. 

"I hope you're not in trouble," YoungSaeng said, nibbling on YunHo's lower lip a little.

"That makes both of us, but we haven't done anything to draw the commissioner's ire I would think," YunHo murmured, securing his arms around the snake's waist. He pressed soft kisses against YoungSaeng's mouth, cheeks and nose. 

YoungSaeng smiled happily at that, arms making their way around YunHo's neck. "Now see, this is a better use of time than watching a silly fight," he murmured. "This I would stay awake for."

"I'll keep that in mind," YunHo chuckled, smiling down at him before kissing him again, closing his eyes momentarily. Then he reluctantly pulled back, hearing KyuHyun's ending commentary was over. "We will have to continue this later though, let's not keep Zhou Mi waiting." 

"No, definitely not," YoungSaeng agreed, slowly detaching himself from the human and getting to his feet. "I hope I look presentable enough," he said with a frown, smoothing down his wrinkled pants. "I really need new clothes."

"You look fine," YunHo assured him, straightening the snake's collar and kissing him again. "And we'll fix that tomorrow. Let's be on our way." He smiled at him before going to the door, just as RyeoWook and YeSung appeared. "Just in time. YoungSaeng will be joining me in visiting the commissioner." 

"Okay... so what do we do now?" RyeoWook looked up at YunHo expectantly. "I had your winnings delivered to the room as well, it's not much, but it's a decent amount."

"Good," YunHo nodded. "Let's go see what Zhou Mi wants then." He stepped out into the hallway.

"Probably a good idea, it's a little crazy outside right now," YeSung shuffled a little, staying beside RyeoWook. 

Clasping his hands in front of him, YoungSaeng made sure to keep his head down when they stepped out of the box. Not being YunHo's property, he couldn't act the way he wanted to when they were in public like in private. It rankled at him, but there was nothing he could do.

Considering the commissioner's box was on the opposite side of the compound from the viewing box, it took a bit of time for them to get around with the amount of traffic in the building. RyeoWook and YeSung kept any press from getting too close to them as they came out into the lobby outside of Zhou Mi's office. RyeoWook went up to the secretary's desk to let them know they were there.

"This shouldn't take too long," YunHo nodded to the rat and rooster, looking up when the secretary motioned for him to continue through to the commissioner's box. Making sure YoungSaeng was beside him, YunHo followed her through the doors to the room beyond.

KyuHyun was standing next to Zhou Mi's seat, looking over at them and bowing when they entered. "It's an honor, Zhou Mi sshi," YunHo bowed his head to the Chinese man. "You wished to speak with me?" 

"Yes, thank you for coming," Zhou Mi said, smiling tensely at the both of them. "KuiXian, can you please make sure the door is closed and locked?" he said, folding his hands together on the table. YoungSaeng could tell the man looked strained, organizing the games must take a great deal of effort on his part.

KyuHyun inclined his head slightly before going to do as asked, stepping around YunHo and YoungSaeng to lock the doors. As he returned to Zhou Mi's side, YunHo kept himself from giving a start when he realized it.

The scales around KyuHyun's wrists were blue and purple. 

"Please, sit, both of you," Zhou Mi motioned to the chairs in front of the desk. "I'm glad you brought YoungSaeng with you, YunHo, I was hoping you would since this concerns him as well."

YoungSaeng tensed a little, glancing at YunHo as he slowly sat down.

"Before I say why I summoned you, I need to know what the state of your house is concerning your father," Zhou Mi said, looking at YunHo with a steady gaze. "The truth."

"Sir?" YunHo frowned, hands clenching slightly in his lap before he relaxed them. How had word of the problems with his father reached Zhou Mi? What had his father done this time? He avoided looking at YoungSaeng beside him, silently debating what to say. He couldn't lie to the games commissioner, but he wasn't comfortable saying too much about what was going on.

"My father and I...are currently not on speaking terms," he settled for saying after a moment. "The matters are personal." 

"I'll be honest with you YunHo... I don't much care for you father," Zhou Mi said with a sigh. "No one really does. He's kind of an asshole."

YoungSaeng had to bite on the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling at that.

"Your father has come to me with this... problem of his," Zhou Mi continued, looking at YoungSaeng now. "He says that you're keeping his property from him, is that true YunHo?"

YunHo's jaw clenched slightly, expression remaining unreadable. "I am," he said calmly, looking at the snake beside him then back to Zhou Mi. "It is part of an agreement we reached previously, and for the safety of YoungSaeng. His property or not, every slave in the Jung House is my responsibility, and I give them my protection."

KyuHyun, who had been watching YoungSaeng the entire time, hid a smile behind one hand, glancing to Zhou Mi. 

"I see," Zhou Mi nodded slowly, looking up at KyuHyun beside him then leaning back in his chair. "Well you should know then that your father came here with every intention of making sure you were thrown out of the tournament," he said, his lips quirked. "And to pressure me into reinstating him as the master of the house."

Eyes widening, YoungSaeng glanced at YunHo fearfully. He hoped that didn't mean what he thought it did.

"Unfortunately for your father, I don't crack under threats of black-mail," Zhou Mi said. "I let him know that I fully intend to support you and your decisions. He was not happy with that, but that's his problem. For all intents and purposes YunHo, your father no longer has any sway in this arena, nor is he fit to run a house again. When the tournament is over, I will make sure all of his property is signed over into your name."

A wave of relief crashed down on YunHo at that, and if he hadn't been sitting he probably would have fallen over. Zhou Mi was offering a way out of the nightmare that had fallen over his house, one that was steadily getting darker and darker. The games commissioner held the power to make that decision, regardless if YunHo's house won the tournament or not.

They would be okay. YoungSaeng, RyeoWook, JungMin, YeSung, every fighter, slave and servant in the house would be safe. As well as YunHo himself.

Speechless for a long moment, YunHo bowed deep from the waist, unable to express his gratitude. "Thank you, Zhou Mi sshi." 

"You're welcome," Zhou Mi said with a small smile. "Frankly, most of the other training masters will be glad to be rid of him as well. I've had more than a few complaints about his... tactics outside the arena. But I will warn you," he said, leaning across the desk. "He still has political sway, and more power than you. I can only do so much in that regard. You must be careful, the both of you."

"We understand," YunHo nodded, expression solemn. He didn't need Zhou Mi to tell him that; he knew very well what his father was capable of. It wouldn't take much effort for him to blacken YunHo's name, despite his son never being involved in his many illegal activities. He still needed to do well in this tournament, and gain his own following, or things could get very ugly. But Zhou Mi had got them some extra time.

"I apologize for the trouble he has caused you, games commissioner." 

"It's not your fault, he isn't the first megalomaniac I've had to deal with, and he won't be the last," Zhou Mi chuckled softly. "He's never approved of me in this position, and has made that very clear. Too bad the shareholders don't agree with him and like me and the work I have done for the games. It'll only be a matter of time before he decides to go after my job as well," he shook his head. "Well, I've taken enough of your time. Good luck in the tournament, your fighters are doing well KuiXian tells me."

"They have trained hard for this, they will go far," YunHo smiled, bowing his head again. "Thank you for what you've done for us, Zhou Mi sshi, I won't forget this." He stood up, stepping back away from the desk.

"Oh, one last thing," KyuHyun piped up, the snake having remained silent until then. "I don't know if it's fully sank in or not, but you know, when all his property is yours after the tournament, that includes his lovely snake," he winked at YoungSaeng. 

YoungSaeng had been aware, but he was too stuck in shock to register anything that was going on. The snake was trembling as he got to his feet, looking to YunHo with a confused yet hopeful expression. He would be YunHo's finally? Lower lip trembling, he nearly burst into tears there. It had been the one thing he had always wanted, to belong to the kind son. "YunHo?" he whispered, holding out a shaking hand as he stepped closer. It was a little much for him right then.

YunHo smiled softly, taking YoungSaeng's hand automatically even as he bowed to them both. "We'll take our leave now, have a good evening. Come on YoungSaeng," he gently squeezed the snake's hand before bringing him towards the door, hearing KyuHyun chuckling behind them. 

Following YunHo out, YoungSaeng's movements were on automatic, still not caught up to what's happened. Out in the lobby, RyeoWook perked up when he saw the two, but he blinked a little at their expressions. "Hey, what's going on? Everything okay?" he asked quietly, approaching his master and the snake.

"Everything will be fine," YunHo gave the rat a warm smile, taking a moment to stop and rub YoungSaeng's back soothingly. "Are you okay to head back now?" he murmured to the snake, tilting YoungSaeng's face up to his own. 

Meeting YunHo's eyes, YoungSaeng nodded shakily, leaning against his chest for a moment and closing his eyes. "I can't believe it's real," he said quietly. RyeoWook, who had been close enough to hear that, looked at YunHo with a raised eyebrow.

"I expect full details, sir," he said, wagging a finger at him. "Come on, most of the press have cleared out already."

Smiling and hugging YoungSaeng close, YunHo nodded to RyeoWook. "Good. Come on Saeng," he kept his hand lightly at the snake's waist as he steered him towards the exit. YeSung hurried to make sure the way was clear for them. 

The rat and rooster led the two through the compound and back out onto the street. Most of the crowd that was left were buying items from the vendors outside, and the press seemed to be occupied with the protesters who seemed to have doubled since the games began. YoungSaeng's attention was focused solely on YunHo though, taking comfort in his presence, his heart still up in his throat from excitement.

It wasn't until they were back in the privacy of their room, YeSung and RyeoWook disappearing to get food, that YoungSaeng nearly tackled YunHo to the ground, kissing the man repeatedly, arms around his neck.

Staggering back and managing to keep his balance, YunHo returned the frantic kisses with just as much enthusiasm, nearly crushing the snake to his body. "Oh Saeng..." he whispered around the other man's mouth, holding him close and kissing every part of his face. It was going to be fine, YoungSaeng was safe. 

"I love you," YoungSaeng whispered, looking up into YunHo's eyes when he'd pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily. "I love you so much, this is... a dream come true," his smile was wide, dimples on his cheeks and his scales out. He'd never been so happy in his entire life.

"It is," YunHo smiled widely in return, eyes crinkling with joy as he cupped YoungSaeng's face. "It really is. I love you too Saeng, with all my heart." He kissed YoungSaeng again, unwilling to let go of him. 

YoungSaeng returned the kiss, deepening it furiously, trying to convey just how happy he was in that kiss. His hands slid down from around YunHo's neck, working at the buttons on his shirt. "I don't think... we're going anywhere tonight," he murmured, having to break off the kiss to breathe, dropping down to attack YunHo's neck and collar (which were far easier to reach with their height difference).

When RyeoWook and YeSung returned from getting food, they both wisely decided not to look in their master's room to see if they needed anything. The noises were enough to send them both scurrying to their own shared, adjoined room, glad for relatively-thick walls.

"Guess we're waiting until tomorrow to find out what happened," YeSung flopped over onto his side of the bed. 

"Seemed like they were happy, if their reaction is anything to go by," RyeoWook said, tapping lightly on the wall that separated the two rooms. "If I hear a headboard hitting the wall though, I think we should go find something to do elsewhere."

"Yeah, probably," YeSung flushed, sprawling out on his stomach and blinking at the rat over the comforter. "What are we doing tomorrow?" 

"No idea... I never get days off," RyeoWook said, fidgeting a little in his seat at the desk. "We could go watch the final matches I guess."

"You really want to spend our day off doing something we spend our days working doing?" YeSung pouted at him. 

RyeoWook blinked at that, looking around in confusion before shrugging. "Yeah... why not? Why, you have something better in mind?"

"How about something _fun_?" YeSung chuckled. "Come on, we're in the city! Let's go look around! There must be things to do even for slaves like us." 

"I don't like being too far from the master in case he needs me," RyeoWook said, his lips pursed. "And I've been the city loads of time, there isn't much we can do without a human with us, that and the protestors have things in a snarl down there," he said, getting to his feet to cross over to the window. Peeking out, he looked down at the crowd. "What do you think about all that?"

"Dunno," YeSung rolled over so he could still see RyeoWook. "Never seen anything like it before. Does it happen often in the city?" 

"There's always protests at the games, but it's usually just a few people, not this," RyeoWook said, leaning against the window frame. "I mean though... what do you think about what they're protesting for? About ending the games and giving signs rights."

"I kinda like the idea," YeSung shrugged, sitting up. "I mean, I'd love to get rid of this collar and be able to do normal things like humans do, like go to school and learn to read and get a paid job and have a place of my own. Don't you want that?" 

"No, not really," RyeoWook shook his head. "I like working for the master. I know I have a home and I'm safe and he treats me well. Even if signs _do_ get rights, I wouldn't go anywhere. Besides, he knows he needs me."

"But what about the other things?" YeSung asked, tilting his head to the side. "Like not having to hide your ears and tail, or buying nice clothes, or family, or dating, or having a bit of money for when you see something in a store you like, or not being treated like dirt by other people." 

"I don't have to hide my ears or tail around Master, he buys me clothes and whatever else I need, and what do I need with a family or a date for that matter?" RyeoWook said, looking over his shoulder. "I have everything I want already... I don't need rights."

YeSung's shoulders slumped slightly, looking at RyeoWook with a sad look on his face. "You can't think of anything you want that you don't have?" 

"No... not really," RyeoWook said, frowning at the look. "What? What are you getting at?"

"Oh, nothing," YeSung shook his head, looking down at a feather he was playing with in his hands. 

Sighing a little, RyeoWook pushed away from the window to sit down next to the rooster. "What's wrong? Look, I think it's great that people want signs to have rights, I'm just saying that _I_ don't need them, and even if I do get them, it's not going to change anything about my life."

"I think it's a nice thing to have," YeSung ran his finger lightly over the edge of the feather. "You really don't want anything like a family, or a lover? You want to be alone?" 

"Well... no, but I'm not alone," RyeoWook said. "I got you, don't I?"

YeSung turned pink, looking over at him. "Y...yeah," he smiled tentatively. "I just..." He swallowed thickly, clenching the feather tightly in one hand. "I don't want to be just your friend, Wook." 

".... You don't want to be my friend?" RyeoWook asked, the hurt on his expression clear. "Why? What'd I do? Is it because of me wanting to stay and work for master?"

"Huh? No, no," YeSung shook his head, drawing in a shaky breath as he turned a little more towards RyeoWook. "Because...even if you don't want anything like that, I _do_. I'll understand if you don't want to be around me anymore, but...I really, really like you, Wookie." 

"Oh... you... _like_ me," RyeoWook repeated, blinking at the rooster. "Why wouldn't I want you to be around me because of that?"

"Because you don't want anything like that, it might make you uncomfortable," YeSung looked down at the feather he had snapped in two in his hand. "I won't say anything else about it if it makes you feel better, I just wanted to get it off my chest." 

"I never said it made me uncomfortable," RyeoWook said, shaking his head. "I only mean that I wasn't going to go out of my way to look for someone... especially when I'd just rather spend my time with you."

"We don't even spend that much time together, you're always so busy working," YeSung murmured, looking up at the rat through his bangs. "But...thanks for not freaking out I guess." 

RyeoWook rolled his eyes, scooting closer so he could curl his fingers into YeSung's shirt. "Why would I freak out?" he asked quietly, pulling him closer. "And I'm not busy now."

Eyes widening as he was pulled closer, YeSung blinked at the rat in confusion, losing a few more feathers when his heart started to race. "Wook? What are you doing?" 

"What you seem to be too chicken to do," RyeoWook teased, leaning in to press his lips against YeSung's.

A muffled noise of surprise escaping, YeSung flailed for a moment before his brain decided to take a vacation. Then he wrapped his arms tightly around RyeoWook's thin waist, kissing the younger man back and tilting his head to the side. 

Letting the kiss linger a little, RyeoWook slowly broke away to look into YeSung's eyes. "You're a weirdo you know that? Why'd it take you so long to say anything?"

"I kept on asking you if you wanted a boyfriend," YeSung pouted at the rat, face flushed. "You kept on making faces and saying no." 

"Cause I didn't want a _boyfriend_ , I just wanted you," RyeoWook said, wrinkling his nose. "I thought you were trying to set me up with someone or something else ridiculous your rooster brain thinks up."

"Who would I set you up with, the ox?" YeSung pursed his lips at the rat, though he'd relaxed a little. "You coulda given me some sort of hint you like me, like maybe less biting." 

"Hey, you were the one who was picking me up without warning," RyeoWook said, poking YeSung's cheek. "I thought keeping you around me was hint enough, you know I don't hang around many other people."

"Maybe you just liked the free rides," YeSung said solemnly, trying not to smile. 

RyeoWook raised an eyebrow at that, poking him again. "I would rather walk, you know that," he said, pulling YeSung into another kiss. "I like you too, silly rooster."

Kissing him back, YeSung grinned sheepishly before pulling RyeoWook down onto the bed, hugging the rat close. "So what are we doing the rest of the night? Listening to them next door?" 

"...Ew," RyeoWook made a face at that, but he rolled a little on top of the rooster. "Or we can try and drown them out."

"I like the sound of that much, much better," YeSung grinned up at him, hands on RyeoWook's waist before he pulled the rat down into another deep kiss. 

RyeoWook didn't need to reply, happily returning the kiss. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted someone to be with, or to be alone, he just needed the right person to keep up with him. YeSung sort of fit that bill, plus he was cute to boot. For once, RyeoWook was more than happy to have the next day off, they'd need it.

*********************************35

The first day of the second tier came far too early, KyuJong waking up at the sound of the horn. Stirring, he sat up and rubbed at his eyes, looking down at HyungJoon beside him. He sighed softly, not wanting to leave the younger man, but he had to.

"Joon...Joon, time to wake up," he leaned down and kissed his master's lips softly, one rabbit ear tickling the human's cheek. 

"No," HyungJoon shook his head, wrapping the rabbit back up in arms and pinning him against the mattress. "I won't let you, you can't go," he whispered, clinging for dear life.

Knowing this wouldn't be easy, KyuJong hugged HyungJoon in return, kissing his shoulder. "You have to...it'll be fine Joon, I'm all rested, and there will be days I'm not on the schedule, they space the matches out more. I can stay with you those days, right?" 

"Of course, I'll have it arranged," HyungJoon nodded, sniffling a little. "I'm so scared for you Kyu... I don't even care if you win or not, I just don't want you to die."

"I'm not going to die," KyuJong hugged the young human tightly, running his hand along his back. He wasn't going to leave HyungJoon alone. "I promise." 

"Holding you to that," HyungJoon said softly, pulling back a little to look down at the rabbit. "Go get showered and dressed... we have to leave soon right?" he said sullenly.

Yeah, that was the hour warning," KyuJong nodded, cupping his master's face and looking up into his eyes. His kind, kind master who he'd do anything for. Leaning up, he kissed HyungJoon softly, running his fingers through the other man's hair. 

HyungJoon returned the kiss, resisting the urge to just bury KyuJong under the covers and never let him up. He pulled back after the short kiss, smiling down at him. "Don't start or you'll be late," he said poking the rabbit's nose. "Go, shower, hurry up."

"Okay," KyuJong nodded, returning the smile before carefully scooting out from underneath HyungJoon. He grabbed the fighter's outfit waiting on a nearby chair and disappeared into the bathroom for a quick shower.

When he returned he was wearing the familiar uniform, making sure his plant seeds were with him. 

HyungJoon was waiting for him, dressed in casual clothes to take the rabbit down to the fighter's level before he got ready himself. He looked at KyuJong with a sad smile, shaking his head a little. "I still don't think that suits you. You're never ever participating in the tournament again, you hear me?"

"Okay," KyuJong smiled softly in return, padding over to him. Hopefully with this tournament, the Kim house would pull enough ahead there was no need for him to fight. "I'm ready." 

"Let's go," HyungJoon nodded, taking KyuJong's hand first and pulling him into another kiss before stepping out into the hall. He didn't say anything else as they walked down to the elevator, just keeping KyuJong close to him as they rode it down to the fighter's quarters.

Once he got the rabbit checked in, and found out which match was his and who he was against, HyungJoon turned to KyuJong, pulling him a little bit aways from the desk. "Good luck, I know you'll make me proud no matter how well you do," he said quietly, cupping his cheek lightly. "Just don't get hurt."

KyuJong smiled softly at him, holding the hand against his cheek. "Thank you...I'll be fine. You be careful not to get caught up with those protestors." 

"What do you take me for, some hippie?" HyungJoon snorted, leaning in to kiss KyuJong's forehead lightly. "I'll see you on your next rest day, okay?"

"Okay," KyuJong closed his eyes, enjoying the contact and knowing that would be the last of it for a couple days. After a moment he opened his eyes again and smiled at HyungJoon. "Take care." He stepped back from the other man, turning to go to the door connecting to the fighter's wing. 

"You too.. good luck," HyungJoon said, watching him go until he was out of sight before going back to the elevator. He hated to think it, but he really wished KyuJong would lose his first fight, and then he wouldn't have to worry about him anymore.

Once in the fighter's quarters, KyuJong sniffed the air and looked around for where the others would be. He carefully avoided any snake smells and wandered through the corridors, searching. 

"Well, there's the little rabbit," HyunJoong spotted KyuJong first when he wandered by. "Finally decided to join the rest of us?"

Perking up a little, KyuJong turned around to face HyunJoong with a small smile. "Yeah..." He trailed off for a moment, seeing JungMin beside HyunJoong. The dragon looked vastly different without his wings, tail and horns, the half-form having accounted for half his bulk.

"Hey," JungMin nodded to him, lips quirked slightly.

Smiling a little again and bowing his head slightly, KyuJong looked between them both, wondering what was going on. "When are your matches?" 

"I have second round today," HyunJoong said, ignoring the way KyuJong was looking at him. "He's last, when are you?"

"Tenth," KyuJong replied, tilting his head to the side. "Have you seen any of the others? SungMin, Daniel?" 

"Daniel's keeping an eye on the cub, I don't know about SungMin," HyunJoong shrugged. "I bet he's spending time with that other dog around here, that really nasty one."

"Nasty one?" KyuJong blinked, confused.

"That metal one, you know, that killed an ox in the first day," JungMin rolled his eyes.

"DongHae?" KyuJong remembered the dog he'd fought against previously.

"Do I care what his name is?" Apparently being in full human form made JungMin prickly. 

"Ignore him," HyunJoong rolled his eyes. "He's just being a grump. Where's your room at? We're all kind of spread out around this place."

"Uh...I actually haven't found it yet," KyuJong looked down at the number he'd been given when registered. "I think I'm in the east wing. I'll find it after. Are you heading to the viewing pit?" 

"Not yet," HyunJoong shrugged. "I really don't care to see the other matches unless I know someone in it. We don't know anyone in the first match, do we?" he glanced at the grumpy dragon.

"Nope," JungMin shrugged, arms folded over his chest.

"Okay..." KyuJong looked between them again. It had taken him a moment to tell since they were standing so close together, but the two rival fighters were saturated in each other's scent. Obviously things had progressed between them...but was that good or bad? "I'm going to see if I can find some of the others then," he smiled lightly at them, eyes a little worried. 

"Be careful little rabbit," HyunJoong said, lips quirked a little. "I think Daniel and the cub are in the dining area, the cub eats a lot."

KyuJong chuckled. "I know. I'll be there for your match, good luck," he smiled at HyunJoong before turning and leaving.

"Was wondering if he'd show up," JungMin leaned back against the wall, shuffling a little uncomfortably. 

"Of course he would, he wouldn't miss it after fighting with the master for it," HyunJoong said, watching KyuJong until he disappeared. "You're not helping your case any if you snap at anyone who so much as looks at you. Daniel doesn't act like he's got his tail in a trap all the time."

"I'm trying, this is really uncomfortable," JungMin sulked, making himself stop squirming. "And I'm sure Daniel's mixed with ox, he has zero temper." 

"It's probably because his element is water," HyunJoong chuckled. "That and he's older than you."

"Not that much older," JungMin sniffed, pouting at the tiger. "You usually never talk about elements. If our personality is affected by that, what does metal make you, hard-headed?" 

"No, the only hard-headed one here is you," HyunJoong said, glowering at the dragon out of the corner of his eye. "Metal elements are competitive and focused. Ever since Daniel had me element training I've become a little more interested in it."

"Oh really? So no more nasty comments about cheating whenever I use fire?" JungMin chuckled, amused by that. 

"It's still cheating when you do it," HyunJoong said, pushing away from the wall and getting closer to the dragon, leaning in. "Just you."

"Just me?" the dragon smirked lightly, meeting HyunJoong's eyes as he reached up and his fingers curled into the tiger's collar. "That's not playing fair." 

"And you should know I don't play fair, not when it comes to you," HyunJoong said, cocking his head to the side. "Everything you do is cheating."

"Maybe you're just a sore loser," JungMin murmured, using his grip on the tiger's collar to pull him closer.

Someone opened a door right beside them then, the dragon getting a whiff of dog. "You know, there are better places to make out than out here." 

HyunJoong's lip curled in a snarl, glancing to the side at the dog, who was not SungMin. "And that's your problem why? Get lost, pup."

The dog leaned against the doorway, smiling. When JungMin pulled back to look at who it was, he saw it was that DongHae person.

"Well, you're kind of flirting right outside my room, it makes getting some sleep a little hard. Oh, you're the Kim tiger and Jung dragon? Don't you two hate each other?" 

"The matches have started, you won't be getting any sleep anyway," HyunJoong rolled his eyes, turning his head to the side to glare at the dog. "And if you have a problem with where we stand, then you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Prickly cat, aren't you," the dog grinned, not seeming put-off at the least. "And you didn't answer my question."

"That would be because it's none of your business," JungMin huffed, pushing away from the wall in annoyance.

"What happened to talking pleasantly, everyone's so mean. If you keep glaring like that, your face is going to be stuck that way," DongHae informed HyunJoong. "Hardly intimidating." 

"Why are dogs so irritating?" HyunJoong sighed, looking to JungMin. "Come on, my match is up next anyway, let the pup nap in peace. He'll need his rest."

Rolling his eyes, JungMin moved to head down the corridor. 

"I hope I get to fight you at least once, cat," DongHae chuckled. "Maybe you'll treat smaller signs a little more politely after I fill your insides with metal." 

"I treat signs politely, I just don't like you," HyunJoong call over his shoulder. "And good luck with that, I'm not afraid in the least by your metal."

"Denial isn't going to help you." The metal plating over the floor beneath the tiger turned sticky, clinging to the bottom of HyunJoong's shoes as he walked. "Good luck in your match, you're going to need it." 

"You will too," HyunJoong said, glancing down at the flooring. Snorting softly, he tilted his head to the side, focusing on the flooring. A wave bubbled up from under his feet, the floor rising up and rolling towards the dog.

Seeing what was going on, JungMin half-turned to look back the corridor. Before the wave reached DongHae though, it melted back to the floor, negated by the dog. The other fighter was grinning, arms folded across his chest and still leaning casually against the doorframe. "Not bad...for a beginner. Keep practicing kitten, or our match will be very short." 

Eyes narrowed, HyunJoong continued down the hall towards JungMin.

Waiting for HyunJoong to catch up, JungMin walked along beside him. "Stupid, cocky dog," he huffed. "At least you're all riled up for your fight now, I feel bad for your opponent." 

"Me too," HyunJoong snarled, ears out and tail slashing in the air.

Wow, that had really gotten the tiger the wrong way if his half-form was out. JungMin sighed softly, figuring it was better not to say anything for the moment. It didn't take long to reach the viewing pit, where he could see they were cleaning up after the first match. A snake had nearly torn a poor rooster to pieces, loose feathers all over the place. 

"This won't take long, I'll be right back," HyunJoong murmured, moving towards the gate. Unlike in the pretournament, the fighters would enter and exit through the main gates. Rolling his shoulders, he waited until the gates were up completely before stepping out into the arena. For the second tier, the rocky landscape had been removed and in it's place was a mini city block. Broken down buildings, street lamps and trash littering the pavement to complete the illusion. 

Ignoring the cheers from the crowd, HyunJoong strode towards the main intersection, waiting for his opponent. The scent of ox filled his nose and he felt the ground trembling slightly as the ox came towards him from the other gate.

KyuJong watched from the viewing pit, attention on one of the large screens since he couldn't see past the buildings. He glanced towards where JungMin was watching the screen intently, before turning back just as the ox charged. They were in the same alley, nowhere for HyunJoong to run as the other fighter came at him. 

HyunJoong didn't move, watching the ox charge closer and closer. Eyes narrowed, he gave a small shake of his head, skin hardening over. Stepping one foot back, he smirked as the ox kept coming, horns down.

The ox ran straight into what was essentially a steel wall. HyunJoong not even flinching when the horns deflected off his chest, though he scowled when his shirt was ripped a little. The ox staggered back, dizzy from the impact before he fell over onto his ass, eyes rolling up into the back of his head and passing out.

"And that concludes a _very_ short match!" KyuHyun called over the roar of the crowd. "The Kim tiger moves on to the next round!"

JungMin snorted in amusement, grinning as he watched the screen. Talk about a hard head. Snickering, he went to wait by the gate, seeing the Kim's dragon trainer there as well. 

When HyunJoong came out of the arena, he was pouting down at his torn shirt. "Stupid ox and their stupid horns," he muttered, looking up and seeing the two dragons. "What?"

"What, I was just standing here," Daniel chuckled, but clapped the tiger off the shoulder lightly. "Good match."

" _I_ wasn't just standing here," JungMin grinned, looking down at the tear in HyunJoong's shirt. "Come on, let's get that fixed." 

HyunJoong inclined his head slightly to Daniel. He probably wouldn't have been able to to do as well if it hadn't been for the older dragon. "Yeah... you've got a while before your match right?" he grinned at JungMin, pulling him away from the gate and down the hall. "The shirt's already ruined, might as well finish the job," he murmured into the dragon's ear.

"I like that idea," JungMin's eyes danced, one hand teasingly pulling at the tear. "Maybe I can also get a closer demonstration of this new fighting technique, _without_ the shirt in the way." 

"I think we can arrange that," HyunJoong chuckled, nearly dragging JungMin into his room, slamming the door behind them. They had a few hours, and neither of them cared about watching the other fights.

***********************

The morning passed slowly for those up in the viewing boxes, YunHo watching the few matches from those in his own house but mostly paying attention to YoungSaeng and those beside him. Most of his fighters weren't scheduled for today, but following days, which meant there was little to interest him in the arena.

KiBum had joined them again, taking up KyuJong's empty seat next to his brother. He seemed to have forgone any problems with HyungJoon to talk with him and distract him from the rabbit's upcoming match. 

After the tiger's impressive performance, HyungJoon was actually in a relatively good mood, though it didn't last. Not with how quickly KyuJong's match was approaching, and that it was next. Leaning forward, he frowned down at the arena. "What's he up against again?" he asked his brother for the tenth time.

The younger brother exhaled slowly, keeping himself from getting annoyed. "A monkey. He'll be fine, okay hyung? From the news reports he went up against much tougher opponents than a monkey."

"Yes, but if a monkey got through then he's either good or he skated through in a better fighters team," HyungJoon said, chewing on his knuckle.

"I think this is the monkey that was on your horse and oxes team," YoungSaeng said quietly, opening his eyes from where he'd been resting against YunHo. "Unless there's another monkey, but I don't think there is." 

"The monkey hardly did anything that match, Kyu will be fine," KiBum sighed, glancing at SooHyun beside him before turning his attention back to his brother. "Come on, you were going on and on about supporting the house before, what is this." He pulled HyungJoon's hand away from his mouth before he could break skin. 

"Throw your goat in there and see how you feel," HyungJoon muttered, but he sat back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"KyuJong _is_ a good fighter, he didn't win the pretournament for nothing," YoungSaeng said. "Yes it was be default, but he still would have competed in the final match."

"I'm _not_ throwing SooHyun in there, that's the difference," KiBum's eyes narrowed. "You're the one who submitted those numbers, whether he insisted or not, you could have still taken him off the roster."

"They're starting," YunHo said to get their attention away from the argument, KyuHyun calling out the next names to fight as the gates opened below. 

"I had four fighters, I submitted four numbers," HyungJoon countered lowly, glaring at his brother before leaning over to watch. "Not like I can say no to him anyway."

KyuJong and the monkey were stepping out of their respective gates, making their way to the center of the city block. KyuJong took in the arena around him, the spookiness of it all making his fur stand on end. He couldn't see any sign of green life in the twisted metal, and the concrete below his feet wouldn't be good for growing plants. But it was riddled with cracks, and he could see earth underneath...if he could make the plants strong enough to break the thin layer of concrete, he'd be able to fight with them.

Smelling monkey, he braced himself, letting a few seeds fall to the ground and roll into the cracks before the monkey appeared up above. Using the sign's flexibility to hold onto twisted balconies, the other fight dropped down from above, KyuJong rolling out of the way. 

HyungJoon was completely focused on the fight leaning forward to look down into the street below. Even with the high vantage point though, it was hard to see what was going on without looking up at the cameras. KyuJong was definitely at a disadvantage in this arena, the monkey able to use the buildings surfaces like a jungle gym. "Just stay out in the open Kyu," he murmured to himself.

The monkey came at him from different sides, able to rebound and move quickly between the buildings. KyuJong dodged around the attacks, on the same line of thought as HyungJoon. The monkey was wearing himself down more like this, but the chances of being hit by an attack was too high. But was there any good place nearby for him to fight? Maybe he could catch the monkey if he had enough time. Sending some more energy to the dropped seeds, KyuJong took off down the street, flicking a few more seeds into the shadows. The monkey followed after him.

Making the monkey chase him back and forth through the street, KyuJong glanced over his shoulder to see where the other fighter had gone. Something slammed into him from the side, the rabbit crashing to the ground with a shout. The monkey had gotten him by surprise while he was distracted. Seeing another attack coming, KyuJong rolled out of the way just in time, the concrete crashing as the monkey landed hard right where his head had just been. The rabbit kicked up, feet planting into the fighter's chest and knocking the monkey away so he could get back up.

The monkey was trying to escape back to the balconies where he had an advantage. Not if KyuJong could help it. Pressing his hand against the wall, he summoned his plants, thin vines breaking through cracks in the concrete and weaving into the monkey's shoes to drag him back down.

When the monkey turned to face KyuJong again, he was greeted by the rabbit's powerful kick in the chest, slamming back into the wall. KyuJong landed on his rear, the horn blowing overhead as the monkey slumped to the ground, out cold. 

Breathing a sigh of relief, HyungJoon leaned back again. "Good, good fight," he said, letting himself smile. There were definitely some jeers in the crowd, many people thinking the rabbit hadn't deserved his win. He was happy to hear a few cheers and shouts of encouragement though. "I don't have anymore matches today, just a couple tomorrow. Your dragon's last right? I'll stick around for that."

"There's still a while to go before that, you don't have to," YunHo chuckled, smiling at the other master. "You look exhausted, why don't you just take off for the night, we'll have plenty of opportunity to watch the fights tomorrow." 

"I don't really feel like going back to an empty room," HyungJoon said with a soft sigh. "Unless you're kicking me out, but that wouldn't be very neighborly of you."

"Maybe you and your brother can do something," YoungSaeng suggested. "He doesn't seem like he wants to be here either."

"Not really," KiBum slouched in his seat.

"I'm not kicking you out, just suggesting," YunHo chuckled. "KiBum, why don't you and your hyung go get some fresh air."

"Don't have to tell me twice," the younger brother stood up. "You coming, hyung?" 

HyungJoon winced a little, giving YunHo and YoungSaeng a wry look as he got to his feet. "Yeah, guess so," he said, hands in his pockets. "We can probably get some lunch while we're out, I just don't want to get caught by the protesters or anything," he said, heading for the door.

"They're not going to attack you or anything, they wouldn't be allowed here if it turned violent," KiBum shrugged, following him to the door. "Come on SooHyun, let's get something to eat. See you tomorrow YunHo, YoungSaeng."

"Have a good night," YunHo's lips quirked, watching them go. 

SooHyun bowed politely to YoungSaeng and YunHo before scurrying out after the two brothers, closing the door behind them.

"Have they always fought like this?" YoungSaeng asked with a sigh, shaking his head. "I knew KiBum wasn't happy with the fights, but I always thought he looked up to HyungJoon, at least that's how he always sounded to me."

"I don't think the fighting was as bad before, but then again KiBum did spend four years studying in the city," YunHo mused, running his fingers lightly through YoungSaeng's hair. "That's a long time to be away from his only family, maybe they just need time to get used to each other again." 

"Probably not the best time for KiBum to have come home then," YoungSaeng said, closing his eyes at the hand in his hair. "Their father's death really took its toll on them, I just hope the fighting doesn't get worse. You can tell they still care about each other."

"They do," YunHo nodded, sighing softly. "The tournament will be over in less than a month, then they can focus on getting to know each other again. I don't think they'll let this situation get between them forever." 

"I should hope not," YoungSaeng murmured, shifting a little so he could sprawl over YunHo's lap. "That is if the tournament goes smoothly."

"Let's hope it does," YunHo sighed, smiling softly down at YoungSaeng and trailing his fingers over the snake's jawline. That reminded him though of what he'd realized in Zhou Mi's office the other day.

"RyeoWook told me the other day that the fighters planning on revolting were being rallied by a snake with blue and purple scales. I know many different snakes, and only one fits that description." 

"Who?" YoungSaeng's eyes opened and blinked up at him.

"KyuHyun," YunHo murmured, looking up to see the referee snake calling out the hits for the current match from his balcony perch. 

Sitting up, YoungSaeng looked at YunHo with confused eyes. "KyuHyun? The games commissioner's snake?" he confirmed lowly. "You think Zhou Mi knows about it?"

"I doubt it...it would be his duty as commissioner to stop it," YunHo shook his head, looking back down at YoungSaeng. 

"But it's not like they wouldn't know who he is, word would get back to Zhou Mi," YoungSaeng said, frowning slightly. "Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know," YunHo murmured. "I'm not even positive it _is_ KyuHyun, but snakes with blue and purple scales aren't common around here." 

"No, that's a very unique coloring," YoungSaeng said, pursing his lips. "What are we going to do? What if they really do revolt?"

"If they do, then I don't want you anywhere near here," YunHo frowned lightly, looking down at YoungSaeng. "It'll be far too dangerous." 

"No, I'm not leaving you," the snake shook his head, scooting to sit on YunHo's lap. "You'll have to drag me away from here kicking and screaming."

"I don't want you to be hurt Saeng," YunHo wrapped his arms around YoungSaeng's waist, hugging him close. "I can't leave here until the tournament's over, but if the situation is getting dangerous, I don't want you caught in the crossfire." 

Resting his cheek against YunHo's shoulder, YoungSaeng closed his eyes and sighed softly. "I don't want you hurt either, and not knowing would kill me," he said, curling his fingers into YunHo's shirt. "I'm not going anywhere, technically you can't make me leave."

"No, I can't...I can only ask you to," YunHo closed his eyes as well, running his fingers gently through YoungSaeng's hair. "Please be careful, Saeng..." 

"I'll be careful," YoungSaeng promised, nuzzling into him more. "If anything, I'll go snake and hide in a hole somewhere if things get too bad," he quirked a smile.

"Just be careful not to get stepped on," YunHo kissed the other man's forehead. "That defeats the purpose." 

"You worry too much," YoungSaeng murmured, closing his eyes. "How long do we have until the dragon's match? Can we get lunch?"

"I can call a servant up to get us something," YunHo chuckled softly, kissing along YoungSaeng's cheek. "Anything you want in particular?" 

"Hmmm... too bad you're not on the menu," YoungSaeng chuckled, smiling at the kisses. "I'm not fussy, just no seafood."

"Got it," the other man smiled in return, kissing YoungSaeng's lips softly before pulling back. "You'll have to let me stand up though." 

"You're comfortable though," YoungSaeng pouted, though he did shift a little to let YunHo get up. "How many rounds are there for this tier? Obviously KyuJong isn't going to be advanced right to the third tier now... right?"

"No, there are several different rounds in the second and third tier," YunHo shook his head, standing. "Four in this tier I believe...then they'll have narrowed it down to the top 16 fighters." 

"That's a lot of matches," YoungSaeng said, stretching out along the seat. "How well do you think your fighters are going to do? Do you know when we're going to get a break? I thought the games would be a little more exciting than this but other than the occasional interesting match, it's just idiots hitting each other in the face."

"It gets more exciting the more the crowd is thinned out," YunHo chuckled, heading to the door and looking back. "Then you get to the fighters who live for the ring, and take it much further while fighting. We'll get a break soon, they spread the fights out the more the tournament goes on, so there will be a few days when none of my fighters are going up and we can rest." He leaned out into the hallway and spotted a servant, relaying the request for food. 

"Fighters who live for the ring... like the Kim's tiger," YoungSaeng demurred. "So far his match and KyuJong's have been the only two interesting ones, even if the tiger's was short. All of his matches have been fairly short, he takes the fights more seriously than any other fighter I've watched."

"It is a pretty serious thing. Some fighters treat it differently depending on their personalities. But whether they treat it seriously or like a game, there are those who know the ring better than anyone else, and those few will show themselves as the other, less competent fighters are wiped out." YunHo stepped over to the seats again and sat down lightly on the edge. 

"Well I guess I'll be paying more attention during the third tier then," YoungSaeng said, looking up at him. "You are glad I came with you aren't you?"

"I am glad," YunHo smiled down at him, cupping YoungSaeng's cheek lightly. "I just wish it wasn't so dangerous for you to be here." 

Sitting up again, YoungSaeng wrapped his arms around YunHo's torso sideways and rested his chin on his shoulder. "I'm far safer here with you than I ever will be anywhere else," he said softly.

YunHo wrapped his arms around YoungSaeng in return, kissing the top of his head. "I'm just worried that if the revolt does happen, I won't be able to protect you," he murmured. 

"I can protect myself," YoungSaeng said, wrinkling his nose a little. "I'm a rattlesnake, I'm not a defenseless garter snake."

"I know you can, but not against dozens of stampeding fighters," YunHo buried his nose in the other man's hair. "Can you blame me for being worried?" 

"No, because I'm worried too," YoungSaeng said, leaning into him. A thought occurred to him and he pulled back to look into YunHo's eyes. "Master Kim... does he know?"

"About the possibility of a revolt? I don't know," YunHo frowned lightly. "KyuJong probably told him. Do you think we should bring it up tomorrow?" 

"It wouldn't hurt," YoungSaeng said. "KyuJong's been with him all week and won't see him again until another rest day, and we only just found out from RyeoWook about it being a real concern."

"True," YunHo nodded. "All right, we'll bring it up with him then. KiBum as well, this really wasn't the best time to bring him to the tournament." 

"In more ways than one," YoungSaeng sighed, closing his eyes again and leaning against him. "When's the next day we get to do something fun?" he asked with a pout.

Chuckling softly, YunHo leaned in to kiss the pout. "I don't think any of my fighters are up day after tomorrow. Why don't we take the day off? Do you want to go into the city again, or hide away in our room." 

"Hmm... half in, half out?" YoungSaeng suggested, tilting his head to the side. "I wouldn't mind lounging through the morning and going out after lunch," he said, running his hand through YunHo's hair lightly.

"Then that's what we'll do," YunHo smiled softly down at him, eyes filled with adoration as he looked down at YoungSaeng. "Anything you like, that's what we'll do." 

YoungSaeng raised an eyebrow. " _Any_ thing?" he asked in amusement, shifting to straddle YunHo's lap. "I've always wondered what it was like to be out in public like this, have the cheers from the crowd... interesting, no?"

Blinking, YunHo's lips curled in amusement, hands resting on the snake's hips. "Interesting for sure...does that mean lunch has been put on hold?" 

"After lunch, so I don't go into a food coma," YoungSaeng grinned, leaning down to press his lips against YunHo's lightly. "That and we don't want to scar the poor servants who come in with the food."

"They should know better than to walk in without knocking," YunHo chuckled, kissing him back softly. "Something to look forward to." 

"Definitely," YoungSaeng murmured around his lips. Just enjoying kissing him for a while, YoungSaeng begrudgingly let YunHo up when the servants came by with the food. They ate a nice meal, watching one of the matches going on below until they were done and their attention was no longer on anything but each other. Luckily they were high up enough that the crowd couldn't see into their box, but it was still a little thrilling to be in public together.

***********************************36**********************************

YoungSaeng lounged for most of the rest of the afternoon, not bothering to redress as he draped himself over YunHo's lap, the older man watching the matches though YoungSaeng could tell he was distracted. Nearing evening, the last match of the night was about to begin, YoungSaeng finally getting dressed and sitting up properly to watch JungMin's fight. "What's he up against?" he asked, leaning against the railing.

"A horse," YunHo replied, wrapping his arm lightly around YoungSaeng's waist so he wasn't in danger of falling. "Those streets are too narrow for him to fly comfortably, but if he breaths fire, it'll be a fire tornado down there."

"And now for our final match of the day!" KyuHyun called. YunHo had to admire the snake's ability to sound just as enthusiastic as he had in the morning, though he must be bored out of his mind by now. "The Jung dragon against the Bae horse!" Below, YunHo could see JungMin stepping out of his gate and onto the city streets, wings furled up behind him as he took in his surroundings. 

"He wouldn't just fly up above the buildings and pick the horse off?" YoungSaeng said, watching the other gate open and the horse stepping out.

"He'd have to get past all those wires and broken metal," YunHo mused, watching. "We'll see either way."

Progressing through the street, JungMin looked around, frowning slightly. The alleys were definitely too thin for him to fly comfortably...or to be able to turn around really. Looks like his moves were limited unless he was able to find a spot where he could get above the streets without balconies and wires in the way.

Hearing the horse coming, JungMin braced himself and leapt out of the way of an incoming attack, skirting around the horse. When the horse kicked again, JungMin grabbed the incoming foot and pulled hard, throwing the horse off-balance and sending it crashing to the ground. 

The two traded attacks, YunHo watching with a frown. It was hard to tell what was going on from this high up, but in that narrow alley it was hard for JungMin to get a good enough upper hand to finish the fight. The dragon was up to something though, maneuvering the horse around and not letting the other fighter corner him.

JungMin knocked the horse into a pile of trash, drew in a quick breath, and set the entire pile on fire.

" _Ouch_ that looks like it hurts," KyuHyun's wince was audible in his voice as the horse flailed around, trying to put the fire out, before collapsing. The fire retreated from around the horse once it was clear the fighter wasn't able to continue, burned but alive. "And the Jung dragon advances to the next round! That's it for today's matches!" 

"Interesting finish," YoungSaeng mused, watching as physicians came out onto the field to tend to the burned horse. "We heading back to the hotel now? Or can we go shopping," the snake asked, batting his eyes up at YunHo.

Chuckling at the look he was given, YunHo kissed the snake's lips. "I suppose we can go shopping while the stores are still open. You having fun picking out new clothes?" 

"I am, heavier fabrics are definitely keeping me warmer," YoungSaeng said, grinning into the kiss. "And you seem to enjoy watching me try them on."

"I enjoy it even more when you're 'having trouble with the buttons'," YunHo chuckled, hugging him close before standing. 

"Especially if it's helping me take them off," YoungSaeng said, getting to his feet as well. "You're lucky your house has such good standing, or we'd have been kicked out of a couple of shops by now."

"I doubt we're the only ones they've had problems with," YunHo laughed in amusement. Zhou Mi's words to them had had an obvious effect on the young master, who no longer looked like he had the whole weight of the house on his shoulders. There were still shadows under his eyes, but they were less pronounced than before, and he smiled and laughed more easily. "We just have to wait for RyeoWook and YeSung to come back up, then we'll head out." 

"Those two have seemed a little distracted lately," YoungSaeng said, draping his arms over YunHo's shoulder and looking up at him with adoring eyes. Seeing the older man happy made him happy, and he could bask in the warmth of YunHo's smile for days. "And they reek of each other."

"Do they?" YunHo raised an eyebrow, lips quirked as he wrapped his arms lightly around YoungSaeng's waist. "About time, I was hoping RyeoWook would find someone for himself. He's very loyal, and a hard worker, but I don't want chasing me around to be the only thing in his life." 

"Well the way that rooster was chasing his tail with doe eyes it was inevitable," YoungSaeng said, snorting a little. "They're cute though, and I think any of the stronger signs would have intimidated them both."

A small snicker escaped, YunHo shaking his head. RyeoWook would have definitely been too intimidated by any other sign than a rooster, and even there roosters could be very mean if they wanted to. YeSung was an oddball without a mean feather on him, he'd be good for the easily-startled rat.

There was a knock on the door. "Speak of the devil." YunHo looked over as YeSung poked his head into the room, then pulled RyeoWook inside. 

"Sorry, were we interrupting?" RyeoWook perked an eyebrow at the two. "Your winnings for the day have been sent to the room sir, the press are swarming this way since your match was last. Shall we?"

"Actually, YoungSaeng and I were thinking of heading into the city to de-stress for a bit," YunHo chuckled, looking at them both. "So we'll be taking the back exits to avoid the press, and you both have the rest of the evening and night off." 

RyeoWook's shoulders slumped a little and he gave YunHo a pained look. "Why do you do this to me sir?" he whined.

"You know if you don't give him something to do he's just going to pester you," YoungSaeng murmured to the human.

"I thought they'd be happy to have the rest of the time off," YunHo chuckled, shaking his head at them. Finally he shook his head and pulled out a notepad and pen, writing a few things down. "Okay fine, there's a few things we'll need while we're here for a whole month, so you can go buy them if you need something to do." He pulled out a small purse of coins, counting what was in it before holding the note and the purse out to RyeoWook.

"There's extra in here, so I'm expecting you to get both of you a nice dinner and treats while you're out, and don't even try lying to me about it," he ruffled RyeoWook's hair. 

Squeaking at the hair ruffle, RyeoWook looked over the list before clutching it to his chest and bowing. "Yes sir, we'll get a nice dinner if that's what you would like us to do," the rat said, grinning cheekily as he shuffled back towards the door. Pulling the rooster with him, they made a hasty exit.

Frowning, YoungSaeng looked up at YunHo. "I have a feeling we've both been had."

Chuckling in amusement, YunHo wrapped his arm loosely around YoungSaeng's waist. "That's my rat, he's sneakier than we give him credit for. Now, ready to go?" He kissed the snake's cheek. 

"Always," YoungSaeng grinned, leaning up to give him a proper kiss. "Lead the way."

"Gladly." YunHo returned the kiss before steering YoungSaeng out of the room. He was glad for every moment he could spend with the snake like this, happily indulging in whatever YoungSaeng wanted to do. And the best part was knowing that it wasn't all doomed to end. 

*****************

The crowd in the fighter halls was being thinned day by day, which HyunJoong noticed was good for the dragon who wasn't snapping at everyone anymore. After another day of fights, both of them winning their respective matches, they were enjoying another rest day. It had become commonplace for the dragon shared HyunJoong's bed at night, so much that some of the other fighters were giving them both wary looks.

That particular morning, while JungMin was still passed out, HyunJoong was doing his morning exercises, using the bed as a support so he could do sit ups.

Sprawled out across the bed, JungMin eventually started to wake up, realizing that normally if he had been taking up this much room he would have been rolled to the side by now. Cracking one eye open, he blinked blearily at the empty spot beside him, then tilted his head to see HyunJoong. His shock of red hair fell messily around his face. "What are you doing." 

Not responding right away, HyunJoong finished off the set before sitting up, resting his arms on his knees. "Exercising," he said, panting a little. "Just like I do every morning," he chuckled, flipping around to start doing pushups.

"But we don't have any fights today," JungMin yawned, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. "Not that I mind watching you work out." 

"I want to keep fit, there's nothing wrong with that," HyunJoong replied in between push ups. "You could stand to exercise a little too you know."

"I exercise all the time," JungMin huffed, fixing his hair. "Just not right after rolling out of bed." 

"No, you prefer to do your exercising _in_ bed," HyunJoong chuckled, getting to his knees and looking over his shoulder at the dragon. "Not that I'm complaining," he said, one ear twitching a little.

The dragon grinned widely, perching himself on the edge of the bed and leaning over to try and scratch the cat ear. "You better not be complaining, and it totally counts as exercise." 

Swatting at the hand, HyunJoong scowled at him. "Don't pester me, I'm almost done," he huffed, getting back into position to start doing another set of pushups.

"But you like it when I pester you, you make such interesting noises," JungMin made a game of trying to catch the tip of the tiger's tail as the other man exercised. 

Yelping a little when JungMin managed to snag a few hairs and pulled them out of his tail, HyunJoong flicked his tail away from his grasp. "Cut it out," he growled.

"But I don't want to," the dragon grinned mischievously, batting lightly at the tail again. "You're practically waving it right in my face, your fault for setting yourself up this way." 

"No, you're the one who insists I have ears and tails, so it's _your_ fault," HyunJoong replied, tail waving in irritation to get away from JungMin's hands. "I said cut it out!" he huffed, looking over his shoulder and smacking his tail into JungMin's face.

The dragon squawked in surprise. "Yah! Wha–a...a-CHOO!" _Poof; thud._

HyunJoong blinked, rolling a little bit when the baby dragon landed right next to him, almost crushing him. Half a second later he cracked up, flopping over onto his back, laughing loudly at the dragon all sprawled out with wings askew and legs up in the air. "Oh... my god..." he wheezed, clutching at his sides.

The baby dragon started whining and kicking his hind legs to try and get out of the embarrassing position, upside-down propped up by the bed. Huffing at HyunJoong, JungMin squawked when he rolled over onto his back, releasing high-pitched chirps as he tried to find a way back onto all fours. 

That just made things worse, HyunJoong literally crying from laughter everytime he heard a chirp. JungMin would never be living this down, HyunJoong far too amused that he shifts into animal form by a _sneeze_. When he was sober enough, he would ask if the dragon had any allergies.

The door cracked open, KyuJong poking his head in to see what in the world was going on. He blinked owlishly at the scene; JungMin in dragon form and on his back flailing around, and HyunJoong rolling around beside him. "Uh...what happened here?"

Squawking in embarrassment, JungMin managed to roll himself right-side up and crawled on his belly to the other side of the bed to hide, only the tip of his tail visible. 

HyunJoong was having trouble sitting up, still laughing too hard. The most he could do was lift up his hand to point at the dragon. " _Sneeze_ ," he snorted out.

"...What?" KyuJong blinked repeatedly, lips forming a wide smile at the hysterical laughter. JungMin started trilling in a tone that KyuJong was sure was meant to be offensive, but it was lost under HyunJoong's laughter. "It sounded like World War Three out in the hallway." 

Sobering up a little, HyunJoong managed to sit up, leaning against the side of the bed. "He sneezed, and then _poof_ ," he laughed, miming an explosion action with his hands, just the mere explaning of what happened caused him to start laughing all over again. He didn't hear the guard in the hall getting KyuJong's attention.

"Your master is here," the guard said to KyuJong. "He's summoned for you."

Blinking at the guard's arrival, KyuJong bowed. "Thank you," he said, shaking his head at the two in the room. "Try not to die laughing," he chuckled, closing the door again.

The second he was gone, JungMin reappeared from behind the bed, headbutting HyunJoong in the chest. 

HyunJoong oofed, glaring at the dragon for that, but he did stop laughing. "Yah, if it was me, you would be laughing too," he said, stroking the scales on the dragon's nose.

The dragon gave a grumpy chirp, snuffling a little before laying down on the floor, head in HyunJoong's lap and paws sprawled over the tiger's legs. 

"You going to stay like that all day?" HyunJoong said, stroking the scales over the dragon's head.

Purring at the hand, JungMin shook his head a little, before tilting his head up slightly and licking HyunJoong's hand with a slightly forked tongue. 

"Guess it's a good thing you're a baby dragon still, or you would have killed me with that sudden change," HyunJoong said, shaking his head. "Aren't dragons supposed to grow out of that?"

JungMin nodded then huffed a little, putting his head back down in HyunJoong's lap. A few seconds later it wasn't a full dragon, but JungMin in his half form sprawled out across the tiger's lap. 

"That's a little better," HyunJoong grinned, tweaking the dragon's side. "Sorry about laughing, I couldn't help it."

"Yeah yeah," JungMin sniffed, swatting at the offending hand. "Tell anyone about that and I'll tell them about you mewling like a kitten when your ears are scratched." 

"Fine, we're even then," HyunJoong grumbled, leaning down over him. "So... I don't think I finished exercising."

"Are you hinting you want me to move?" JungMin smirked lightly up at the older man. 

"You don't have to move, but the floor isn't exactly comfortable for what I had in mind," HyunJoong mused, running his hand up JungMin's bare chest.

"Got it," JungMin grinned, breath hitching at the hand before sitting up. "Now you're talking _my_ kind of exercising." 

"Thought you'd like that more than swatting at my tail," HyunJoong chuckled, pulling JungMin back up to the bed.

*********************************37

All thought of the two 'rival' fighters had left KyuJong's mind once the door was closed, the rabbit happily heading towards the entrance to the fighter's wing. He had no matches today, neither did any of the others in the house, so both he and HyungJoon were free for the day. He was ecstatic to see the younger man again, missing him tremendously even though it had only been a couple of days.

Reaching the door he was looking for, KyuJong bowed again to the guard who'd followed him back before stepping out into the lobby. His eyes instantly found HyungJoon, expression lighting up as he hurried to his master's side. 

HyungJoon was also very happy to see the rabbit, but restrained himself enough to do little more than touch his shoulder gently. "I'm very proud of you, I think you deserve a treat," he said, holding out his elbow for KyuJong to take. "We can discuss what you'd like on the way to my room?"

KyuJong smiled happily and nodded, not so much caring about the treat as he cared about being alone with HyungJoon. "Thank you," he took the human's elbow lightly, restraining himself from tackling HyungJoon over and peppering him with kisses like he wanted to. 

Stepping into the empty elevator, HyungJoon waited until the doors were closed and the lifted started upwards. Pulling KyuJong into his arms, he planted a very long deep kiss on his lips, crushing the rabbit against him. "So, so proud of you," he murmured breathlessly against KyuJong's lips when he pulled away.

Quivering in delight, KyuJong beamed happily at HyungJoon, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you," he whispered, kissing HyungJoon again and burying his nose in the human's shoulder, breathing in deeply and letting the younger man's scent wash away the stench of fighters and sweat that had been burned into his nose. "I missed you so much." 

"I missed you too, I've been so lonely," HyungJoon said, closing his eyes. "I miss sleeping next to you, and you waking me up with your floppy ears tickling my chest... I don't like this at all Kyu."

"It's only for a month, less than a month," KyuJong hugged him tightly. "Then...then we can always be together, right?" he whispered. 

"As long as you can stand me," HyungJoon replied, hugging him back before slowly pulling away as the elevator stopped. "So what do you want to do today?" he asked when the doors opened on their floor. "Stay in? Go out? Roll around in the sheets?"

"I don't know, I just want to be with you," KyuJong stayed close to HyungJoon as they walked down the hallway, the rabbit giddy. "All of the above?" 

"I think we can do that," HyungJoon nodded, unlocking his door and letting KyuJong go in first. "I was thinking maybe we can go out, to the park. I'm sure you're missing being near dirt and grass and stuff."

"Oh, yes, very much," KyuJong squirmed a little, waiting for the door to be closed. Then he finally gave in and tackled HyungJoon against the wall, kissing him again. 

Not surprised in the least, HyungJoon's back hit the wall hard but his arms went around KyuJong's waist and returned the furious kiss. He could never get enough of kissing the rabbit, or holding him in his arms. When he finally pulled away to breathe, he grinned a little lopsidedly at him. "You're going to make it so I never want to leave the room though," he chuckled, running his hand up and down KyuJong's back underneath his shirt.

"I can't help it," KyuJong pouted lightly at him, arching against the hand. "I missed you, and not being able to kiss in public is driving me crazy." He buried his nose against HyungJoon's neck again, kissing the soft skin. 

Groaning a little, HyungJoon's head tipped to the side. "I missed you too," he whined, fingers digging into KyuJong's hip. "But if you don't stop, I'm pinning you to that bed and not letting leave ever again."

Sighing, KyuJong reluctantly pulled back from HyungJoon's neck, sulking. "We can continue after, right?" 

"Yes, that was the plan," HyungJoon grinned, leaning in to give KyuJong a light kiss to his lips. "You need to shower or change or anything?"

"Can I shower quickly, and get out of this uniform for today?" KyuJong looked down at the fighters outfit. 

"Of course, go on," HyungJoon nodded, tweaking the rabbit's nose. "I'll be ready and waiting for you when you're done."

"Okay," KyuJong beamed, leaning in to kiss the human again before turning and hurrying into the bathroom, grabbing spare clothes along the way.

It didn't take long for him to finish up with the shower and change, not wanting to waste any time that he could be spending with HyungJoon. Stepping out of the bathroom, KyuJong straightened his shirt and smiled at HyungJoon. "Okay, I'm ready." 

HyungJoon was standing at the window of his room, arms crossed as he looked down at the protest below. It had been doubling in size every week, causing a headache for the shop owners near the colosseum. It also meant that in order to leave the hotel, they had to through the back entrance so as not to be caught by the mob outside. Looking up when he heard KyuJong's voice, the young master smiled softly. "Good, we can go," he said, stepping towards him.

Smiling, KyuJong walked up to the younger man and draped his arms loosely around HyungJoon's shoulders. "What were you watching outside?" 

"Just the protests," HyungJoon shrugged, settling his hands on KyuJong's waist. "I didn't think they would be this persistent, thought they would have given up after the first week. Oh well, let's not think about them. How's life down in the pits? Are the tiger and dragon finally leaving each other alone? Are they treating you well?"

KyuJong smiled a little nervously, one ear twitching repeatedly. "Oh yeah, they're treating me fine. I try to stay near Daniel and the others and away from the fighters who might try to pick on me. The tiger and dragon are...well...they're not trying to kill each other anymore." 

"Well that's a relief," HyungJoon said, sighing softly. "I had thought they seemed a little closer after that first tier match when they didn't try to clobber each other."

"Yeah..." KyuJong was a bad liar, so he turned the conversation away to something else that he'd realized he would need to tell HyungJoon about, and soon. "Joon, before we go, I need to tell you something." He pulled the younger man to sit down on the bed with him. 

Sitting down, HyungJoon looked at KyuJong with a frown. "Oh? Is everything okay?" he asked in concern.

"Not really..." KyuJong sighed softly, not sure how to put this as he looked up into HyungJoon's eyes. "I noticed it during the pre-tournament, but it was just hotheads blowing off some steam so I didn't really think much about it. But being back down there right now...they're really not happy about the tournament, Joon, all the other fighters. Ever since the protests started outside, they've been getting riled up." 

"Riled up how?" HyungJoon asked, not understanding. "This happens every year Kyu, you know this. You're just seeing it from the inside now."

"No...it's never been like this before," KyuJong shook his head, leaning in. "Joon, they're talking about _revolting_ , going against everyone who's kept them in there," he whispered. "And from what I'm hearing, someone's actually organizing them. Every day the tension's been getting thicker down there, like a bomb ready to explode." 

"But... why? What's that going to do other than get people killed?" HyungJoon shook his head, not willing to believe it. "No, if there was something really wrong then Zhou Mi would do something about it.. he would already know about it and be working to stop it."

"What if he _doesn't_ know about it though?" KyuJong bit his lower lip. "The protests outside are giving them hope. Some of the fighters are going around rallying moral when there's no guards to watch. You know the dog I fought in the pre-tournament, DongHae? I heard him telling a few fighters yesterday, 'humans need to know we're not going to live and die for their pleasure anymore'." 

"... This is bad Kyu, if what you're saying is true... someone needs to tell Zhou Mi, and if he doesn't know, he'd want to know," HyungJoon said, taking KyuJong's hand in his own. "And I'm not sending you back down there unless it's a fight day. It's not safe down there for you, you're staying here."

"It's not me that they're talking about hurting though," KyuJong's brow furrowed in worry, looking into his master's eyes. "You're the one in danger, if this goes far enough." 

HyungJoon took in a deep breath, looking towards the window as he thought about the implications of what KyuJong was saying. "It's not safe here for any of us then... I should... KiBum needs to go home... do you think YunHo would know about this?"

"I'm assuming so, RyeoWook probably knows," KyuJong nodded. "You need to stay safe, HyungJoon," he hugged the younger man tightly. 

"I'll be fine Kyu, don't worry about me," HyungJoon said, his arm going around KyuJong's waist. As if they didn't have enough to worry about right now. "Do you mind if we take a little detour before heading out? I want to tell KiBum to go home, he'll be happy about that I bet."

"Probably," KyuJong nodded, leaning against the other man. "Is he in his room right now?" 

"Probably," HyungJoon said, kissing the side of KyuJong's head. "It'll be okay Kyu, there's been revolts before, they never go very far. We'll be fine."

KyuJong nodded, eyes closing as he held HyungJoon close. It was one thing to look at the revolts of the past, and another to see the faces of the fighters down there, knowing they were most likely going to die anyways, and deciding they weren't going to spend their last minutes of life entertaining those who enslaved them. "We should probably go find him," he murmured. 

"Yeah, come on," HyungJoon said, slowly getting to his feet, bringing KyuJong up with him. "I shouldn't have even brought him, it was such a disaster. We've fought pretty much the whole time."

"Maybe a tournament isn't the best place to have brought him after four years," KyuJong sighed softly. "Give it time to get to know him again Joon, people change in four years. He still adores you, it's obvious, he's probably just having trouble meshing the two lifestyles together." 

"Yeah," HyungJoon's lips quirked sadly, but left it at that. Despite what people around him were saying, he was pretty sure his brother didn't have the time for him anymore. Grabbing his coat as they headed towards the door, HyungJoon let KyuJong go out into the hall first. KiBum's room was on the same floor, just down another corridor.

Soon enough they were at the younger brothers door, HyungJoon giving KyuJong a tense look before knocking.

KyuJong's ears twitched, hearing the sound of quiet conversation from behind the door stop. A moment later the door unlocked, KiBum opening it and blinking at HyungJoon. "Hey hyung. What's up, I thought we had a free day today." 

"Yeah we do, Kyu and I were just heading out to the park... can we talk for a second?" HyungJoon said, his brow knitted in concern.

"Sure..." KiBum stepped back away from the door and opened it wider so they both could come in. He went to drop down onto the edge of the bed as KyuJong lightly closed the door behind them. "What're we talking about?" 

"Kyu was just telling me something... upsetting," HyungJoon said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think you and SooHyun should go back home, KiBum. It's not safe here."

"Not safe?" the goat asked from where he was sitting at the desk in the room.

The younger brother looked at HyungJoon, one eyebrow raised. "What's going on hyung? You didn't ask me to come along just to send me home after the first week."

KyuJong swallowed lightly, looking at HyungJoon before turning towards KiBum. "The fighters...are planning a revolt. It could get very, very dangerous around here." 

"And if that is true, and it does happen, I don't want you anywhere near here," HyungJoon said. "It's not like you have enjoyed being here anyway, but I'm glad you did come. I can have a transport arranged for later in the day for you." Chewing lightly on his lip, SooHyun looked towards KiBum.

KiBum's expression was unreadable as he looked at HyungJoon. "I'm not going."

That was a reaction KyuJong hadn't expected, the rabbit jumping slightly in confusion. 

HyungJoon was confused as well, blinking at his little brother like he had misheard. "You're not? Why? You hate it here, you hate the fights."

"You're telling me it's dangerous here, but you're not going anywhere yourself are you?" KiBum folded his arms across his chest. "If you're not going, then I'm not either." 

"I'm not going because I'm responsible for the slaves of my house," HyungJoon said. "And as the master of the house I am also responsible for you, and your slave. I can't pull my fighters out now KiBum, not without it looking suspicious, especially if nothing happens. You have no reason to stay here."

"I think my brother staying here is reason enough," KiBum's expression didn't change. "You can call for whatever transport you want, but it'll be leaving empty." 

HyungJoon frowned at that, glancing at SooHyun but the slave's head was down. "KiBum... this is foolish, you can't stay here. You _hate_ it here, hate being around me.... Whatever, I can't order you to go, but KiBum.. if things do get worse, you _must_ go."

"I'm not a kid you can order around anymore, hyung," KiBum stood up. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions, whether you like that or not, and my decision is the only way I'm leaving is if I'm leaving with you. And I never said I hate being around you, I only hate when you try to justify this brutality." 

"I'm not justifying anything!" HyungJoon retorted, staring at his brother. "You really think I _like_ this? You think I like sending KyuJong down there to his possible death? I don't like it either KiBum and I wish things were different but this is what we do, it's what's expected of me."

"Why do we have to do what's expected of us though, if we know it's wrong?" KiBum frowned at HyungJoon, before shaking his head. "Whatever. I'm not leaving hyung." 

Biting back further comments, HyungJoon just shook his head and turned for the door. "Fine, stay, I don't care," he retorted, grabbing KyuJong by the arm and pulling him with.

"HyungJoon?"

Staggering a little as he was almost dragged, KyuJong dug his feet in when KiBum spoke up again, looking over his shoulder. The younger brother was turned away from the door, arms folded over his chest and head down.

"One day, can we just do something fun without all this fighting house stuff hanging over us, like normal brothers?" 

Stopping short when KyuJong stopped, HyungJoon didn't turn around, his jaw working silently. "I don't know KiBum. Maybe when you stop treating me like such a lecher for doing what I have to do to provide for you."

"I never asked for this," KiBum said quietly, words nearly lost. "I never asked for the brother I love more than anything to have blood-stained hands for me." 

"You think I want this KiBum?" HyungJoon said, looking over his shoulder, eyes watery with unshed tears. "You think I didn't want to do something more with my life? You know, I wanted to go to school, I wanted to be something more... I wanted to be a pilot, but you know why I didn't? Because dad got sick and someone had to take care of you. If you loved me KiBum, as much as you say you do, you wouldn't throw that back in my face all the time. You had a choice, I didn't."

"Hyung, I don't need you to take care of me anymore." KiBum looked back at the older man, shoulders slumped and eyes sad. "I haven't for a while. If you hate this as much as you say you do, then _stop_. Leave the fighting industry, be a pilot, do what you want to do. Why did you never talk to me about any of this? You never tell me anything...I'm not a child anymore, why can't you confide in your own brother? Why couldn't we have figured it all out together, rather than constantly keep me in the dark and try to do things on your own?" 

"Because it was my job to make sure you did what you wanted to do KiBum, that was my promise to dad," HyungJoon said, looking away. "And you didn't need to worry about anything that was going on with me. I can't just stop, not now, even if I wanted to. Maybe in a few years, but not now." He sighed and finally turned around to face his brother again. "I'm not asking you to like the fighting, all I'm asking is for you to support _me_."

"I always supported you, you're my brother. Even with the kids in the city saying nasty things about you, I put them straight, even if I got hurt doing it. But I _hate_ this hyung. Yes you can just stop, it doesn't matter what other people think or say cause you'd be doing what makes _you_ happy. Dad didn't want you to be miserable. I wish you never made that promise, we could have figured it out together like family." KiBum's face contorted, shoulders shaking. "Instead I lost you along with dad." 

"You lost me? KiBum.. all I have done has been for _you_ ," HyungJoon said, his voice cracking. "You went away to school, left me at home and never talked to me. For four years I supported you financially without a word of gratitude and when you finally do come back, you're constantly degrading everything I have worked hard for. I lost you well before Dad died KiBum, and I have tried everything to repair our relationship but I don't feel like you want to, even if you sit here and tell me you love me, why do you constantly make me feel like shit for doing what I know to support us? I have nothing but this fighting house KiBum, and just giving up right now is not an option. Not when I have so much on the line."

"You never _listen_ to me!" KiBum cried out. "I never asked you to do anything for me, I just wanted my big brother. You stopped being my brother HyungJoon, instead you were trying to be just like dad, but you aren't him! You say everything you did was for me, but then why were you constantly sticking your fingers in your ears and not hearing what I've been trying to say for years? I don't want someone pretending to be my father, thinking he knows what's best for me and not hearing me and not telling me anything that's going on, I want my brother!" He sat down heavily on the bed, tears flowing down his cheeks. 

"I'm not trying to be Dad, I know I could never be as good a man as him," HyungJoon said, lip trembling. "I'm doing my best, KiBum, and it hurts that you hate everything about who I am and try to force me to be someone I'm not. I'm sorry that I've failed you as a brother, and if I could change things I would... but I can't just change my entire life overnight. If you can't accept that, then you don't accept me."

"I just want my brother back," KiBum whispered, elbows pressed against his knees as he covered his eyes with one hand. He didn't say anything else. 

"No, you want someone that isn't me," HyungJoon said quietly, turning away again towards the door, pulling KyuJong after him. He didn't see SooHyun get up and pad over to the bed to sit down next to KiBum, an arm around his shoulder.

KyuJong followed HyungJoon out of the room, the door closing behind them. He was quiet as they went back to their own room, blinking back tears in his own eyes.

Stepping back into HyungJoon's room, the rabbit closed the door quietly, hugging HyungJoon. 

Returning the hug lightly, HyungJoon just rested against the rabbit, letting his presence calm him. "I'm sorry... the park's going to have to wait," he whispered, his throat closing.

"It's okay," KyuJong whispered, rubbing his hand over HyungJoon's back slowly. He drew the younger man to sit down on the bed with him, just hugging him close. 

"I don't know what I've done so wrong in his eyes," HyungJoon whispered after a long stretch of silence. "Am I that horrible Kyu? Was I wrong in continuing this path? I just wanted him to be proud of me."

"You've always done what you felt was needed...that doesn't make you horrible," KyuJong murmured in return, rubbing his hand slowly up and down the human's back. 

"But was I right? I didn't have to take over the fighting house, I could have given up on it and done something that I wanted," HyungJoon said, holding his head in his hands, elbows on his knees. "Tell me the truth Kyu... do you think I made the right choice?"

"I think you did what was right for the house, and right for KiBum," he said quietly. "But I don't think it was right for you...and I think KiBum knows that too." 

Closing his eyes, HyungJoon shifted to bury his nose into KyuJong's collar, just holding him close. "I don't know what to do Kyu... He's my brother, and I love him, but I just wanted him to be proud of me, is that so wrong?"

"That's not wrong," KyuJong whispered, kissing his temple softly and rocking him back and forth a little. "He loves you just as much as you love him...I think it kills him to know you're in a position where you're not happy because of him." 

"But I am happy... I'm happy that he got to live the life I didn't," HyungJoon said, wiping at his eyes. "I have you, and the house is finally doing well after so long of going downhill." He sighed and pulled back to look into the rabbit's eyes. "I'm sorry, this is your rest day and you shouldn't be dealing with this. You should be having fun... let's go have fun, okay? The fresh air will do us both good."

Smiling sadly, KyuJong leaned forward and kissed the younger man's forehead softly. "Okay...we'll figure this out, okay Joon? You love him, and he loves you, maybe it'll be easier to talk once the tournament is over." 

"Maybe, thought I doubt it," HyungJoon said, pulling KyuJong into another tight hug before getting to his feet. "If this is how the day is going to start, I may need one of your massages tonight Kyu."

"You know you can have massages anytime," KyuJong smiled, standing as well. He took HyungJoon's hand gently, squeezing to reassure him. His heart ached for both brothers. They did love each other, anyone could see that, but there was a chasm between them neither seemed able, or willing, to cross. "Let's go get some fresh air." 

***********************************38

" _And the Kim house tiger, HyunJoong is the winner!_ " HyunJoong heard the snake say when he strode back through the gate into the fighters area. Rolling his shoulder a little, he winced at where he'd got kicked by the ox, likely bruised already. The ox had deserved the broken ribs and leg he got for it.

Pouting when he didn't see JungMin waiting for him, HyunJoong went off in a search for the dragon, heading for the kitchens first.

The halls were mostly empty; those fighters who had been knocked out of the tournament were either in their rooms or in the infirmary, depending on how they'd been removed from competition. Or in the ground. There had been a few deaths since the ox on the first day, as there always was.

When HyunJoong turned a corner, someone was leaning against the wall waiting for him, but it wasn't JungMin. "Not a bad match," DongHae smiled lightly, head tilted to one side like a curious child. 

Eyes narrowing at the dog, HyunJoong barely paused, continuing on his way. "I hope you're taking notes then pup."

"Why would I need to?" DongHae's smile widened. " _I_ wasn't the one to be nearly toasted by a dragon two years ago. I was wondering how you looked familiar. Interesting how you seem to be involved with a dragon now." 

"How many times have you come up against a rampaging dragon, pup? Even a metal dog would have been fileted," HyunJoong snorted, not stopping. "And I don't see how that's any business of yours."

"It's no business of mine, certainly," DongHae looked up at the ceiling, lips pursed. "Just seems like such a shame when chances are, neither of you are going to live through the month. How does it feel, knowing you might have to kill him?" 

"Feels like any other match against a dragon," HyunJoong said, halfway down the hall by then. "Worry about your own matches."

The metal plating on the floor below HyunJoong suction-cupped around both of the tiger's feet, solid metal cases preventing him from going farther. "And if I said there was a way for you both to live?" 

Scowling down at the floor, HyunJoong's eyes narrowed as the metal relaxed and he was able to lift his feet up. He turned around though, glaring at the dog. "Why do you _care_."

"Silly tiger, thinking it's you against the world," DongHae chuckled, tilting his head to look at HyunJoong. "We're all in the same pit together. And all our death warrants were signed long ago. Why shouldn't one dead man stick up for another dead man?" 

"Are you going to be getting to a point here anytime soon, pup? I have things to do," HyunJoong said, crossing his arms.

"Okay, fair enough. I'll make it short and sweet." DongHae pushed away from the wall, strolling towards him with his hands in his pockets. One dog ear twitched, listening. "We don't want to die. Not so humans can have something to entertain them. So, since we all have one foot in the grave anyways...we're going to let them know what we think about this 'sport'. If you and your dragon boyfriend want to have any hope of getting out of this in one piece, you'll help us." 

"Ah, so you're one of the rabble rousers then," HyunJoong rolled his eyes. "I have no interest in this foolishness, so you can turn your little tail around bother someone else, someone who has a death wish. I for one, do not intend on dying anywhere, most certainly not for any of you idiots."

"I'm afraid you're the idiot in this case," the dog chuckled. "You're dying just by standing here. There's a clock counting down over your head. The only question is, during which match will the minutes run out?" 

"Then I'll die with honor, not a coward who believes violence is the answer," HyunJoong said, looking the dog up and down before turning away again. "I'm not afraid of dying, pup, just not for the wrong reasons."

"They brainwash tigers well if 'dying with honor' means dying in a dirty arena in a meaningless fight so wealthy humans can get wealthier." DongHae watched him, arms folded over his chest. "I guess I was wrong about you and the dragon. The day after his death you'd find some other damned man to sleep with." 

HyunJoong bristled, turning on heel and lunging after the dog, arm drawn back and swinging a right hook to land a hit to the dog's cheek, knocking him over. "I'm going to say this once and once only, _pup_ , you ever question my loyalty or my _honor_ again and I will ground you into the dirt like the mongrel you are." He barely noticed the guards closing in on them, shrugging off the hands on his arms and growling softly. "I fight for what _I_ believe in, not what I'm told by humans, or anyone else!"

DongHae didn't move from the floor, wiping a few drops of blood from a split lip. Then he chuckled softly, lips curled into a smile that didn't reach eyes that had darkened as he looked up again. "You believe in lies fed to you. Nothing more, nothing less. You'll see that one day kitten, whether you want to or not, just like I did. I pity you." 

"I don't need pity from a mongrel!" HyunJoong snapped over his shoulder, struggling as the guards led him away. "You bother me again, and I _will_ tear you apart!"

DongHae's laughter echoed after HyunJoong, the notes bitter.

JungMin found the source of the commotion as the guards were escorting HyunJoong to his room forcefully. "Hey, hey, what the hell's going on here?" 

"Stay back dragon," one of the guards said, pushing JungMin to the side so they could get through.

"They didn't like it that I punched the dog," HyunJoong said, smirking at JungMin as they passed. "I guess I'll see you in a few days."

"You punched a dog?" JungMin blinked in confusion. What had he missed? "Who am I supposed to bother while you're in confinement?" he huffed, watching HyunJoong be pulled away with a pout. 

"I don't know, the cub?" HyunJoong laughed, even continued to laugh when the guards shoved him into his room and locked the door.

Snorting, JungMin shook his head at that. He waited nearby until the guards all left before strolling up to the locked door, leaning back against it. "The cub's nowhere as much fun to pester, you ass. Just wait till you get out of there." 

"Yeah yeah," HyunJoong sighed, flopping down on the bed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit him, he just pissed me off. You probably shouldn't hang around here though, they catch you we'll both be in trouble."

"Maybe they'll lock me in with you," JungMin replied cheekily. "What do you think?" 

"I wish," HyunJoong chuckled. "But it is solitary confinement for a reason, scales for brains. Go, shoo, I don't want you getting in trouble cause of me."

"Oh fine," JungMin huffed, pushing away from the door. "I'm going to be so lonely. Maybe if you ask nicely I'll slip you some catnip under the door." He hurried off after that comment. 

"I won't forget that!" HyunJoong called, scowling a little at the closed door. Rolling onto his back, he looked up at the ceiling. Well this was going to be a fun few days.

At that same time, another match was taking place outside, the roar of the crowd contrasting the silence in YunHo's viewing box. He played with YoungSaeng's hair idly, glancing at the two brothers out of the corner of his eye. They were both sitting away from each other, and hadn't spoken a word in days, hardly even to acknowledge the other's presence. KiBum's poor goat looked at a complete loss for what to do.

It was getting to the point of stupidity, but neither of them were saying just what had happened to cause this latest rift between them, so it was none of YunHo's business. 

Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, HyungJoon was barely registering the fight was going on at all. He really wished KyuJong was here with him, because he didn't know what to say to his brother after their fight. He'd maybe apologize later for it, try to work things out, but he wondered if it was even worth it.

RyeoWook's head popped into the room, looking haggard from the amount of running around he'd been doing that day. Seeing HyungJoon, the rat padded over towards him. "Uh.. Master Kim? There's a letter for you... from the commissioner."

Blinking a little out of his daze, HyungJoon looked at the letter being handed to him and taking it slowly. "Thank you, RyeoWook," he said, turning the envelope in his hands. "I hope this is good news."

YunHo sat up a little more at that, frowning lightly at the letter. KiBum didn't turn his head, but it would have been stupid to assume he wasn't listening. "Hopefully. What does it say?" he asked as the other man opened the letter. 

YoungSaeng watched HyungJoon's expression turn from confusion to misery, the young master slumping down in his seat. "That tiger gives me no end of grief," he whined covering his face with his hand. "He's in solitary for getting in a fight."

Blinking in surprise, YunHo sighed and shook his head. "Well, since I didn't get a letter as well I'm assuming it wasn't with the dragon." He reached over and patted HyungJoon's shoulder lightly. "There's a few every year, that's what happens when you stick a bunch of fighters in close quarters for a month." 

"I guess I'm lucky I didn't get fined as well," HyungJoon said, folding the letter up and stuffing it back in the envelope. "I'm surprised at how well the tiger and dragon are getting along though, I thought they would be at each others throats. Maybe Daniel's influence was enough to cool his temper."

"Perhaps..." Though YunHo frowned lightly at that, looking down at YoungSaeng. He could remember clearly YoungSaeng telling him that the dragon liked the Kim tiger, though whether anything had developed after that he did not know. "How is the trainer fairing, he must be bored out of his mind down there." 

"I'm not sure, he hasn't sent me any messages so I'm assuming things are okay," HyungJoon said, leaning back in his seat. "Next time I go down there I'll speak with him, I am very interested to know what else goes on down there, Kyu doesn't talk about it much."

"Not surprising, he probably wants to forget about it all when he's with you," YoungSaeng said quietly, the snake had been quiet for most of the day, just basking in YunHo's scent and ignoring the fights.

YunHo chuckled softly, running his fingers through YoungSaeng's hair. "Speaking of, I believe we all have a rest day tomorrow. There aren't any fights tomorrow, we're halfway through the second tier." 

"Already?" YoungSaeng's eyes opened to look up at YunHo. "Seems like the games just started."

"A month is a short time considering how much we train for it," HyungJoon said, leaning over the railing to watch the fight below.

"We're finished the second week, that's halfway through," YunHo smiled down at YoungSaeng. "It'll be over soon, you enjoy sleeping more than you do actually watching." 

"No, I enjoy being with you," YoungSaeng countered, shifting a little to lay his head down in YunHo's lap.

"You two are so sappy," HyungJoon wrinkled his nose at the other master and his snake. "You seem in better spirits though YunHo, what's your secret?"

"Hm? I have no idea what you are talking about," YunHo replied absently, tapping YoungSaeng's nose teasingly. 

"Of course you don't," HyungJoon rolled his eyes, watching YoungSaeng trying to nip at the offending finger. "It's nice to see at least some people around here are happy though."

That was obviously a jibe towards KiBum, and it wasn't missed. The younger brother stood up, turning to the door. "Come on SooHyun, there's no other house matches today." 

SooHyun looked up at KiBum with wide eyes, slowly getting to his feet as well. He cast a hurt look towards the older brother, but followed his master out into the hall. HyungJoon didn't say a word, his expression impassive.

"I'm not sure who to be mad at," YoungSaeng murmured quietly to YunHo in exasperation.

"Neither am I," YunHo sighed softly, watching the door close after them. He looked back at HyungJoon, taking in the younger man's expression with concerned eyes. "What's going on, HyungJoon? He wasn't doing anything to deserve that." 

"What? I never said _he_ was the one unhappy," HyungJoon replied tersely. "And if he is, then that's his problem. Be glad you don't have siblings YunHo, you can't do anything right by them even if you're do everything for them."

"I never once was thankful for being an only child," YunHo frowned, keeping his arm loosely around YoungSaeng's waist as he watched HyungJoon. "And I doubt you wish you were. What did you fight about." 

"You know, you sure like to ask a lot of questions about my business and expect an answer, but never say anything about you," HyungJoon said, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms. "You want to know? Then you have to tell me what's going on with your father."

Sighing a little, YoungSaeng sat up and tried to look as small as possible. This wasn't going to end well.

"It was a question from a concerned friend, because I thought with KyuJong not around you would appreciate someone to talk to. But if you want to fashion me as some sort of gossip monger and attack me for it, then I'm not so desperate to answer," YunHo said calmly. He had little problem with telling HyungJoon if the younger man insisted, but the tone of the other man's voice didn't sit well with him when he'd only been worried for HyungJoon. 

HyungJoon looked away, his jaw working in frustration. "Never mind, just forget it," he said quietly, closing his eyes. It was the first time YoungSaeng had seen the younger master looking so drained. "My little brother doesn't want anything to do with me as long as I continue to run a fighting house. He wants me to give up everything to make _me_ happy. I don't think he understands just how that isn't so easy as he thinks."

YunHo frowned at that, watching the younger man sadly. He understood the situation from HyungJoon's perspective, since he ran his own fighting house. "You're too invested into the industry to stop just like that, even if you could." 

"That's what I've been trying to tell him," HyungJoon sighed. "No I don't want to do this forever, it's not what I had dreamed of growing up, but I have responsibility. He says I'm trying to be Dad, when all I want to do is make sure my family taken care of. I don't know what to do honestly."

"You aren't able to talk it over with him?" YunHo asked softly. "You can't leave it like this forever HyungJoon, not if you don't want this problem to grow worse." 

"I don't know if it can be fixed at this point, he wants me to be something I'm not," HyungJoon said, shaking his head. "He won't listen to me, and I'm not the only one who makes snide comments about things. It's like he'll only be happy if I just give up everything that our family has worked for generations."

"So you're just going to give up like that?" YunHo asked quietly. "Without even trying. I'm not going to try telling you how to fix your problems, I don't even know half of what's going on, but I do think the both of you should at least try to work things out. You're lucky to have a brother HyungJoon, do you really want to lose him?" 

"No, I don't want to lose him, he's the only family I've got," HyungJoon said, closing his eyes and slumping down in his seat. "Maybe it'll be better after the tournament, if he'll come back home with me I'll try to talk to him."

"That might be the best idea...it could be a losing struggle while we're still here," YunHo sighed, looking down at the fight currently happening. "He still shows up to watch your matches though, at least that's something." 

"Yeah..." HyungJoon sighed, focusing on the match again. "I'm sorry I snapped at you YunHo. I've stomped all over your hospitality, and I do apologize. We'll keep the family problems out of your way."

"It's fine, I know better than to take it to heart when you're that worked up," YunHo gave a wry smile. "And I'm always around if you need someone to talk to. As for what's going on with my father...it's finally settled, so you won't have to worry about hiding YoungSaeng away again." YunHo ran his fingers through the snake's soft hair. "I am in your debt for that." 

"You know you can talk to me as well YunHo... what _did_ happen with your father?" HyungJoon asked, looking at YunHo in confusion. "You know pretty much every problem I've had in the past year."

"A lot of things happened," YunHo sighed softly, looking down at YoungSaeng before returning his attention to the younger man. The crowd was loud enough there was no chance of them being overheard. "I forbid father from coming near YoungSaeng after what had happened following the engagement party, with blackmail. Since then he was trying everything possible to remove me as head of the house, including re-marrying and producing a second heir to speaking with Zhou Mi on denouncing me publicly as the Jung master." 

HyungJoon's eyes widened at all that. His problems were so tiny compared to what YunHo had been dealing with. "He actually remarried to produce another heir? That poor girl... but you say it's resolved now?"

"Mostly. Zhou Mi called us to his viewing box a few days ago and explained what my father had been up to, and that after the tournament he was going to transfer all my father's property to me officially," YunHo smiled before sobering. "That doesn't explain what will happen with his new wife or the child though...and I'm not sure how far I will be able to interfere." 

"If he doesn't need another heir because he has nothing to pass on..." HyungJoon frowned, not finishing the dismal train of thought. If Master Jung couldn't take control, he would have no need for a wife or a child. "All of your father's property though, that would mean..." he looked to YoungSaeng with a smile, the snake flushing and burrowing into YunHo's side. "That's good news at least."

Smile returning, YunHo hugged YoungSaeng close. "Yeah." He pressed a soft kiss to YoungSaeng's forehead before looking back at HyungJoon. "I know I don't have to tell you to keep all this quiet." 

"Who am I going to tell?" HyungJoon said, smiling a little. "I won't say a word YunHo, unless you think KyuJong can't be trusted."

"He already knows, most of it anyway," YoungSaeng said, looking up at YunHo. "Sorry... I may have told him when I was stuck in their house and he was the only one I had to talk to."

YunHo sighed softly, hugging him tightly. "It's okay, I don't blame you. You were sort of shuttled off without warning there." He looked up at HyungJoon. "How are things between you and KyuJong?" 

"Good... it's just..." the younger man sighed. "Putting him in the tournament was a curse and a blessing. I'd be homeless right now if it wasn't for him, but I'm still so nervous for him. Other than that though, it's been wonderful."

The older man smiled in understanding, nodding. "We're all wishing the best for him. The good point about all this is, with how strong your house is now in fighting numbers and experience, you won't have to worry about a situation like that again." 

"No... and if how well that tiger continues to do I'll have far more recognition than I ever have," HyungJoon said, frowning a little. "It'll be a Pyrrhic victory though. All I've ever wanted at my feet and I don't want it anymore, not when it's cost so much."

"Strange things happen on your way to the top," YunHo shook his head, reaching over and clapping HyungJoon's shoulder lightly. "I think it would be a good idea for you to take a break after the tournament, just clear your head a little." 

"Definitely... Right after I give KyuJong his freedom, I'm taking him on a very long vacation. Somewhere with lots of trees and dirt he can roll around in," HyungJoon nodded, sighing with a small chuckle. "I think he'll like that."

YunHo chuckled at that. "I definitely think he would. You're giving him his freedom?" That was news to him. 

"To his dismay, yes," HyungJoon nodded. "I should have done it years ago. After everything he's done for me, he deserves it."

"It's never too late," YunHo smiled softly. "I'm glad for you both." He ran his hand up and down YoungSaeng's back slowly. 

"Thank you, and I'm glad for you both as well," HyungJoon said, nodding to the other two. "I don't think there was anyone else in this world who could put up with you, YunHo," he chuckled. YoungSaeng just raised an eyebrow, not sure how to take that.

YunHo laughed loudly at that, eyes crinkling. "Oh, I know, you don't have to tell me." He kissed YoungSaeng's temple. Not that he'd want anyone else in the world; it was as perfect as it could be with YoungSaeng beside him. 

YoungSaeng's confused expression went to YunHo next, pulling back a little from him. "Is there something about me that's so accommodating? I don't understand."

"Saeng, he was just joking around," YunHo chuckled softly. "And at my expense, not yours." He brushed the snake's hair back out of his eyes. 

"Maybe I had it wrong, you're the only one who can put up with YoungSaeng," HyungJoon teased, already getting up and bolting for the door. "I'm going to go get lunch, be back!"

YoungSaeng huffed, wishing for the first time his half form included a tail to rattle. "Can I lock him out?"

"No," YunHo laughed, shaking his head as he pulled YoungSaeng into his lap. "I'd rather him teasing and picking on us than being depressed the entire day. Besides, this way I get to kiss you and watch you calm down." And he leaned forward to kiss the snake's soft lips. 

Returning the kiss, YoungSaeng let his irritation melt away in YunHo's arms. Even if it was teasing, YoungSaeng had to agree that they did work together. Maybe it was because YunHo was a calm influence on the prickly snake, or maybe it was because he gave the older man a solid foundation to hold onto during these darker days.

Whichever it was, YoungSaeng was just happy that it did work.

*********************************************39

Their rest day arrived the following morning, and like the other days they'd had off, YunHo and YoungSaeng were more than happy to sleep in. He'd already instructed RyeoWook and YeSung to take the day off as well, slipping the rat a few coins so they wouldn't be stuck in their room the whole day.

After a long rest and a shower after waking up, they decided to head out into the city again. YunHo buttoned up his shirt, looking outside the window at the sky. "We'll have to bring an umbrella with us, looks like it might rain later." 

"Really?" YoungSaeng perked up, pausing from brushing out his hair. "I don't need an umbrella, I love playing in the rain. Can we play in puddles? Please?" the snake tried to give YunHo the biggest puppy eyes he could manage, but being a snake, that didn't work as well as he would have liked.

YunHo chuckled, eyes dancing. "Of course, if that's what you want. It's a good thing we're not wearing nice clothes. And I'll still need an umbrella. You want to go anywhere in particular?" 

"Hmm.. nowhere in particular," YoungSaeng shrugged, restarting in brushing his hair until it was perfect. "I don't think I'll need anymore clothes now, so many just some window shopping? I think I'd like to redecorate my room, since I won't be using it for sleeping anymore, turn it into a music room or something. If... that's okay with you anyway."

"Of course," YunHo smiled widely, stepping over and resting his hands lightly on YoungSaeng's waist from behind, perking his chin on the other man's shoulder. "You interested in any instruments?" 

"Yes? No? I'm not sure," YoungSaeng said, smirking at him through the mirror. "Snakes aren't supposed to care about music, but sometimes your father would bring me music to listen to. It's one of the few nice memories I have, and on the days I was all alone I would just sing to myself. It was nice."

"I can picture that, you have a nice voice for singing," YunHo smiled at YoungSaeng's reflection in return. "It would be nice to hear you sing, you can listen to all the music you want." 

"Snakes aren't the best singers, that would be the roosters," YoungSaeng frowned, flicking at his bangs out of his eyes before he deemed his hair presentable. "Alright, I'm ready," he grinned, kissing YunHo's cheek.

"I don't care, I still think you'd make an amazing singer," YunHo chuckled, tilting the other man's head slightly so he could kiss him on the lips, leaning back after that. "Let's get going then, we have to get through that crowd outside." 

"You know there is a back exit we could take," the snake grumbled a little, smoothing down the fabric of his shirt as he left the bathroom. "I don't know why you insist on trying to get through that crowd."

"News reporters always wait by the back exits," YunHo shook his head, going to retrieve an umbrella and his shoes. "I'd rather deal with the protesters, at least they're not allowed to come too close or security will be after them." 

"That's true, but still," YoungSaeng sighed, slipping his feet into his shoes. "I wish there was a third option. I'm more concerned what they'll do to you, especially if I'm with you. I can tell those protesters really don't like seeing me with you."

"We won't be their only concern, everyone else is probably getting some fresh air too." YunHo smiled reassuringly at him as he waited by the door. "It'll be fine, okay?" 

"If you say so," YoungSaeng sighed, grabbing his coat on his way out, following YunHo into the hall. Despite it being a rest day, the halls of the hotel were fairly quiet, most likely because the current residents were out enjoying the day far before YoungSaeng and YunHo had dragged themselves away from the bed.

The lobby was a different story, the sounds of the protests filtering in through the windows and doors. The front house staff looked haggard from the stress of dealing with it, but were still polite as the two headed out. "We have a plan for which way we're going before we step out into this madhouse?" YoungSaeng asked YunHo with a worried frown.

"The shuttle bay," YunHo smiled lightly at him before taking YoungSaeng's hand. He wasn't losing YoungSaeng in the crowd, and he had stopped resisting doing things like wrapping his arm around YoungSaeng's waist in public for a while. "Just stay right behind me, we'll be through in a minute." He stepped out through the main door, going in the direction of the shuttle bay. 

Taking in a deep breath, YoungSaeng clung to YunHo's hand with both of his, afraid of what would happen if they got separated. It could take so little to set off a crowd like this. At first, the protestors didn't seem to notice them pushing their way through, but then one saw the collar on YoungSaeng's neck and the jeers started. People were shouting all around them, pushing at them.

The further they got in though, the more it tapered off and people ignored them again to YoungSaeng's relief. Nearing the edge of the crowd, YoungSaeng could see the shuttle terminal ahead, but something grabbed his attention. A noseful of goat scent, a scent he knew well. Stopping, YoungSaeng's eyes started to scan the crowd. "YunHo...?"

"Hm?" YunHo stopped and looked back at YoungSaeng, blinking in confusion. "What's wrong?" He saw the way YoungSaeng was looking around, and wondering if there was trouble nearby, he did the same.

It was then he spotted KiBum standing nearby, in the midst of the protestors and helping a girl younger than him re-attach a sign that had fallen off the pole she was carrying it on. SooHyun stood beside him as he finished tying the string back together, smiling at the girl who took the sign back and held it up again. 

"He's one of the protesters?" YoungSaeng said, not quite sure he could believe what he was seeing. "No wonder he's been so vocal about Master Kim giving up the fighting... this is going to crush HyungJoon."

"It is," YunHo said quietly, looking back up at the hotel and drawing in a breath before looking at YoungSaeng again. "But it isn't something we should hide from him." 

YoungSaeng's shoulders slumped a little at that, but he knew YunHo was right. HyungJoon needed to know. No matter how it would affect the strained relationship between brothers. "Let's go, before they see us," YoungSaeng said, pushing YunHo towards the shuttle bay.

YunHo didn't need to be told twice, heading in that direction with his hand in YoungSaeng's. That was a discovery he wished they hadn't found, but there was nothing that could be done about that. It would give him the afternoon to figure out how to tell HyungJoon. "If things were bad before, this is definitely not going to help anything." 

"No, definitely not," YoungSaeng agreed, following behind YunHo closely. HyungJoon didn't need this much stress, no one did.

*************************************

They enjoyed the afternoon and evening out, window-shopping and brainstorming ideas for YoungSaeng's new music room. YoungSaeng was all but out of his mind with glee when it started to rain, YunHo dragged along in kicking up puddles with him on an empty street with no one to watch them. He did retreat under the umbrella after a bit though, teasing that he was getting cold, and was soaked enough as it was. Though the snake proved very good at getting the mud-water out from his jeans.

Finally they returned to the hotel; the majority of the protestors had left for the night, those who remained camped out in shelters against the rain. Not seeing KiBum anywhere, YunHo sighed softly as they stepped into the hotel and went to the lift. "We're going to have to tell him now." 

YoungSaeng pouted up at YunHo, elbowing him a little. "Why do you have to ruin my water high with depressing talk?" he whined, but he knew YunHo was right. This wasn't something either of them felt comfortable keeping from HyungJoon.

"I'm sorry," YunHo smiled apologetically at the other man, hugging him close as they got into the lift. "If you want, you can just wait in our room and I'll go talk to him...this isn't going to be very pleasant." 

"No, I'll stay with you," YoungSaeng said, leaning against him. "He may need some support right now."

"Okay," YunHo kissed YoungSaeng's forehead lightly. "Next time it rains, we'll go back outside okay?" 

"Holding you to that," YoungSaeng said, wrinkling his nose a little up at him. When the door opened, they stepped out into the hallway and started for HyungJoon's room. YoungSaeng felt bad that they had to do this on a day that HyungJoon and KyuJong were spending together, but there wasn't much else they could do. At least HyungJoon would have KyuJong there to help him.

When YunHo knocked on the door, YoungSaeng shuffled a little behind him, waiting until the door opened, a confused HyungJoon peering out at them. "YunHo?" the man nodded, opening the door further. Hopefully they hadn't interrupted anything, though the man wasn't wearing a shirt. "What's up?"

"Hey...sorry for interrupting," YunHo smiled tensely, wishing they were here for another reason, any other reason. "Are you busy right now, or should we come back later? There's something I need to talk to you about." KyuJong was curled up on the bed behind HyungJoon, hunting nervously for his shirt. 

"Uh... no, it's okay, just give us a second," HyungJoon said, his brow furrowed in confusion as he closed the door, presumably so the two could get whatever clothes on they needed to. YoungSaeng fidgeted nervously, playing with one of YunHo's fingers until the door opened again, HyungJoon in a shirt. "Come in, is everything okay?" he asked, stepping out of the way to let them in.

"Most of everything," YunHo said, bringing YoungSaeng into the room with him. KyuJong had fixed the bedsheets properly again, curled up on the edge of the bed with his long ears over his arms as he looked at them in confusion. "We realized something today, and it's only right for you to know," he said quietly. 

Sitting down next to KyuJong, HyungJoon looked at the two expectantly. "Okay? What's that? You're not like breaking up or anything are you?"

YoungSaeng couldn't help the snort, but he shook his head. "No.. no, sorry," he bowed a little to the master. "When we were heading out today, we went through the crowd of protesters," he started a little slowly, fidgeting he looked up at YunHo.

YunHo kept his arm loosely around YoungSaeng, chewing on his lower lip as he debated how this could be said. But HyungJoon had never appreciated beating around the bush, and it would come down to the same thing in the end.

"We saw KiBum with the protestors," he said quietly, looking up at them. KyuJong's eyes went as wide as saucers. 

HyungJoon's brow furrowed slightly, not quite understanding. "What do you mean? Just because you're in a crowd of people doesn't mean anything... he could have been just passing through like you."

"He wasn't," YoungSaeng shook his head slowly. "He... was helping a girl with her sign when we first saw him, and before we left he was joining in on the chanting... he was a part of it."

It was hard to tell what HyungJoon was thinking right at that moment, his face turning into a stone mask. "Well... thank you for telling me," he said, his tone icy, though it was clear he wasn't angry with them. "I was wondering what he was doing on all his walks, guess I know now."

"I'm sorry," YunHo said quietly, drawing in a deep breath. "I wish we had better news. He's still your brother Joon."

Quivering a little at the tone of HyungJoon's voice, KyuJong gently rested his hand against the younger man's arm. 

"Yes, he's still my brother," HyungJoon said, but he didn't even respond to KyuJong's touch. "Thank you again, I know you didn't have to bring me this news. I hope you two enjoy the rest of your night."

YoungSaeng looked up at YunHo worriedly. He'd never seen HyungJoon this angry, about anything. He was a little worried now about what was going to happen.

YunHo searched HyungJoon's expression, not wanting to leave with him like this, but it wasn't their place. He sighed softly, nodding. "Good night, both of you." He stepped back, drawing YoungSaeng out of the room.

Watching the door close behind them, KyuJong looked at HyungJoon, eyes wide. "Joon?" He whispered softly, trying to coax a reaction out of the other man. 

HyungJoon shrugged off KyuJong's hand, getting to his feet. "This is too far Kyu...I can't believe he would do this to me. Protesting the very thing that _feeds_ him, that has provided everything for him. How much of my money has gone to protesting? How much of _my_ money that fighters earned has gone into this? I don't even know what to think right now." Rubbing his hand over his face, his whole body trembling, HyungJoon wasn't sure whether to sit down and cry right there, or go confront his brother.

KyuJong had never seen HyungJoon like this before, this upset. He stood up as well, angry at KiBum for doing this to his brother. "Joon, please calm down," he whispered, staying close to the younger man and hands catching the human's arms. "We can still talk to him about this rationally." 

"Rationally?" HyungJoon's eyes met KyuJong's and he shook his head slowly. "No, we are far past the point of _rational_ right now KyuJong. And we're past the point of trying to salvage our relationship, he's good as dead to me," he said lowly, pulling away to step towards the window. "If he respected me, and loved me, he wouldn't be trying to destroy me."

Trembling, KyuJong followed after him, hands clasped against his chest and eyes wide. "You don't want to do this HyungJoon. KiBum's your brother," he whispered 

"And brothers don't go behind each others back to destroy their life's work!" HyungJoon snapped. "The same brother who sits there and tells me he loves me and supports me is the same brother who would rather see everything I worked for taken away because of some damn fighters! How am I supposed to look him in the eye now? Knowing _exactly_ what he's doing to me, to us, to our entire _life_."

Flinching back, KyuJong looked down at the floor, shaking. "I'm sorry," he whispered, because he didn't know what to say, what to possibly say to take away HyungJoon's pain and mend the gap between the two brothers. 

"I need some air," HyungJoon said, hating himself for yelling at KyuJong, but still far too angry. "I'll be back... please don't follow me, Kyu." Giving KyuJong the barest of kisses to his forehead, HyungJoon turned towards the door, putting on his shoes and grabbing his coat. "Go ahead and order some dinner for yourself, I'll eat later."

Taking a step forward like a lost puppy, KyuJong stopped himself and nodded, tears in his eyes. "Okay," he whispered, swallowing thickly. "Stay safe..." 

Giving KyuJong a tense smile that didn't reach his eyes, HyungJoon pulled on his coat and stepped out the door, closing it behind him. A part of him wanted to go find KiBum and wring his neck, but that wouldn't do anyone any good. He never made rash decisions, that was part of who HyungJoon was and even as angry as he was that wasn't going to change.

He was gone for a few hours, well past midnight before he returned. It had been raining still, his clothes soaked and feet squelching in his shoes when he opened the door to his room. The rain had also calmed him down, and though he was still furious with his brother, he wasn't going to lash out at him or anyone else. Stepping in quietly in case KyuJong was sleeping (he knew the rabbit would be awake either way), he slowly slipped off his shoes and jacket.

KyuJong had been fretting quietly by the window, scurrying to the door when he heard HyungJoon's footsteps approaching. He'd been worried silly about HyungJoon, worried he'd gotten into trouble, or gone after KiBum, or just wasn't coming back. "You're soaked," he whispered, hovering and wanting to remove all the wet clothes and bundle him up into a warm blanket, but not sure of HyungJoon's temper. 

"Yeah.. rain does that," HyungJoon said, shivering a little, but he gave KyuJong a shaky smile. "I'm okay, hard to be angry when I'm chilled to the bone," he said, already unbuttoning his pants to get them off.

Hearing that, KyuJong didn't waste any time helping HyungJoon strip out of his clothes, pulling him towards the bathroom. "A warm shower will help," he said softly. 

"You always take such good care of me," HyungJoon said, trembling where he was standing while he waited for the shower water to heat up. "You're all I've got Kyu... I love you so much."

KyuJong smiled at him softly, leaning in and kissing his cold lips. "I love you too," he whispered, brushing HyungJoon's bangs out of his eyes. When the water was warm, but wouldn't burn him, he ushered the younger man into the shower, gathering together pajamas and a warm blanket for when he came out. 

HyungJoon spent a long time just leaning up against the shower wall, letting the water warm him up. When he finally emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist, he smiled softly at KyuJong. "I'm sorry I made you worry about me, but if I didn't get out of here for a little bit I would have done something I regretted," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I want to be able to talk to my brother calmly, not yell at him."

KyuJong wrapped the blanket around HyungJoon's shoulders so he wouldn't be cold, curling up next to him. "It's okay, I understand," he wrapped his arm loosely around HyungJoon's waist. "I'm glad you're calmer now...I don't blame you for being upset." 

"I just keep trying to figure out why... why he would do this to me and I can't come up with anything," HyungJoon said, resting his head on KyuJong's shoulder. "I don't know how it turned out like this."

"Neither do I...I'm sorry," KyuJong whispered, running his long fingers delicately through HyungJoon's hair. "Maybe by talking to him we can figure this out. I don't want to see anyone hurt from this...not you, not him." 

Nodding, HyungJoon closed his eyes and sighed softly. "I'll talk to him tomorrow... or try to before the fights. I don't know.. would it be better or worse to talk to him with YunHo there?"

"It depends...YunHo would be a good buffer, but it might not go over well with KiBum to put him on the spot like that," KyuJong looked up at him sadly. "If we do it in the morning, I can be there with you before I have to go back down below." 

"I don't want you missing check in though, who knows how long it will take," HyungJoon said, shaking his head. "I'll figure something out Kyu, I don't want you involved in this. It's between me and him."

"Are you going to be okay talking to him though?" KyuJong looked at him worriedly, massaging at the back of his neck. He wasn't sure if HyungJoon was going to be able to keep his temper in check, or KiBum for that matter. 

"I'm going to have to be," HyungJoon said, sighing at the massage. "I can't just ignore it Kyu. I'll try to be as calm as possible when talking to him but I make no guarantees. He's hurt me pretty deeply with this."

"I know," KyuJong whispered, nuzzling the top of HyungJoon's head. "I know. At least trying is better than nothing." He hugged the younger man close. "Are you sure you're going to be okay without me?" He hated the idea of leaving HyungJoon to deal with this on his own. 

"I'll be fine," HyungJoon smiled, opening up the blankets to wrap KyuJong up against him. "And I don't want you worrying about it either, you focus on your match."

"Okay," KyuJong burrowed himself against HyungJoon's side, breathing in deeply. "You know I'll always worry about you anyways, even if you tell me not to." 

"I know, you'll always be my biggest fan," HyungJoon smiled, kissing at KyuJong's neck. "I'm sorry this ruined our night together. Who knows when we'll get another rest day like this."

"There's another one before the start of the third tier, right?" KyuJong smiled in return, flushing at the kisses and tucking the blanket around them both more comfortably. "There's that at least." 

"Too far away," HyungJoon pouted, securing an arm around KyuJong's waist and pulling him down to the bed. "I'll try not to keep you up too late," he said, pulling the blanket up over their heads. He really needed to just be close to KyuJong right then, even if it was getting late. It was going to be a very long day tomorrow.

**********************************40

YunHo said nothing about what he'd told HyungJoon as everyone started to gather the following morning to continue the tournament. KiBum arrived first with SooHyun, murmuring a 'good morning' and not looking entirely awake as he dropped into a seat in the corner, dragging the goat down with him. YunHo returned the sentiment, looking at YoungSaeng beside him worriedly. KiBum's tiredness seemed just from sleeping late and not from being upset, nor did he look distraught in any way...well, no more than he usually did. 

HyungJoon arrived not long after, towing a very confused looking RyeoWook with him. The rat technically didn't have to follow any of HyungJoon's commands, but sometimes it was just easier to go along. "Morning, YunHo," the young master said, nodding to the man and to YoungSaeng. "YoungSaeng... SooHyun, I'm going to ask the both of you to leave for a moment," he said, looking at KiBum directly. "RyeoWook is going to escort you to my viewing box for the time being."

YunHo frowned slightly at this, getting what HyungJoon was getting at when he looked at KiBum. This really wasn't going to go over well.

The younger brother looked up in confusion, looking from HyungJoon to RyeoWook. "Why, what's going on," he asked, though he seemed to get some sense from the way HyungJoon was looking at him and their few communications this week that he was in trouble for something. 

"You and I are going to have a conversation," HyungJoon said, his lips pressed firmly together. "I would rather the slaves weren't here for it."

YoungSaeng sighed to himself, knowing where this was going. Patting YunHo's hand, he leaned up to give the man a quick kiss before getting to his feet. "Come on, goat, family business trumps," he said. Looking at KiBum nervously, SooHyun slowly got to his feet and shuffled towards the door.

"I'll send someone for you when we're done," HyungJoon said, nodding to RyeoWook to lead them out.

YunHo watched as the door closed behind them before turning to both brothers. He had no doubt he was here to be some sort of buffer between the two rather than let it deteriorate into a screaming match, and while he was glad HyungJoon held him in that high regard, he let the other master know with a firm look that he would have appreciated a warning beforehand.

KiBum's expression had gone from confused to wary when SooHyun left his side, shifting slightly in his seat to face them better. "Well, what is it." 

Giving YunHo a tight smile in apology, HyungJoon moved to sit down on the same couch KiBum was sitting on. He took a deep breath, not sure how to start this without sounding like he was accusing KiBum. This could go very badly.

"I know... KiBum," he said, looking into his brother's eyes with a hurt look. "I know you're one of the protesters."

Watching the brothers carefully, YunHo saw surprise flash across KiBum's face, closely followed by apprehension and then wariness. The younger brother met HyungJoon's eyes, not looking away, not trying to deny it or ask how HyungJoon had found out.

"Are you going to ask me to stop?" 

"If you want to continue to be supported by me, then yes," HyungJoon said, frowning a little at the reaction. "I won't have someone living off the money I make part of that, it's complete and utter hypocrisy."

KiBum's jaw clenched slightly, and he looked away, seeming to be thinking of a tactful way to put his thoughts into words. "I'm not going to stop. I believe in their cause," he said finally. 

"Then you're no longer a part of my family," HyungJoon said, looking away. "Which means you're no longer welcome at the house. Dad would be so ashamed of you right now."

The younger brother's eyes widened, gaze snapping back to HyungJoon as hurt twisted his expression, speechless for a long moment. YunHo was shocked by that as well, looking between them. "HyungJoon, surely that isn't the only answer," he said quietly, trying to make them see sense.

"No, if that's what he wants, then fine." KiBum stood up, the tears in his eyes hidden by a steely mask. "If standing up for what I believe is right is a cause for shame, then I won't bother you with my presence again. None of us can change the fact we were born into this life, but that isn't going to make a bad thing right. They deserve more than to fight like animals and die for us, or to be used as bedwarmers, or to have a life in chains." 

HyungJoon stood up as well, glaring at his brother. "I agree with you KiBum, and I want things to change just as much as you, but you have been lying to me from the start! Yet you lecture _me_ because I kept how bad things were from you. _That_ is why I'm angry with you, and _that_ is why I have asked you to stop. I don't think you completely understand what it is I'm saying right now. By continuing to protest against your own _brother_ , I will cut you off, close your bank account and cancel your credit cards. You want to fight injustice? Then do it on someone elses dime and not with money won by the very thing you're protesting."

"For your information, _hyung_ , I didn't use a single won of your dirty money for this," KiBum hissed, hands clenched at his sides. "I got a part-time job and used my own money. And I understand full well what you're saying. I'm telling you that I'm not stopping, because if we don't stand up for them, who will? I never wanted to lie to you, but I knew you'd react like this and wanted to hold on to my brother for a little longer." 

"Just so you can stab me in the back later?" HyungJoon shook his head before he sat back down, rubbing at his forehead. "Whatever KiBum. Do whatever you want with your life. It's not like we were that close anyway, I don't know why you bothered to try."

KiBum trembled slightly where he stood, and YunHo, standing in alarm by then, couldn't tell if it was because he was restraining from punching HyungJoon, or because he was trying not to cry. "Maybe because even after everything, I still love my hyung and wanted this whole fighting business behind us so we can be close again."

He stepped around the couch and towards the door, fingers curling around the doorknob. "Goodbye." 

"This is my life KiBum, I'm sorry you couldn't accept that," HyungJoon said, not moving from where he was sitting. "I'll have your things set out for you from the house if you want them, or are they all tainted as well?"

"I don't need them." KiBum opened the door, stepping out. "I don't want a life that sends innocent people to die." The door closed behind him. 

HyungJoon sighed, his eyes closed. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you about that YunHo, I apologize," he said, opening his eyes again and leaning forward to look down at the arena. "That went about as well as I thought it would."

YunHo didn't know what to think, watching the closed door in disbelief before turning to HyungJoon. "HyungJoon, I don't think that was the right thing to do," he said quietly, voice pained. He'd known the two brothers all his life. "Disowning him couldn't have been the only answer." 

"It's what he wanted really," HyungJoon said, eyes downcast. "He didn't want to be burdened with knowing his brother owned a fighting house. It's just better this way YunHo."

"From the expression on his face, I don't think he wanted to lose his brother," YunHo replied, watching him. "And you don't want to lose him either, you can't lie to me. Even if his opinion is different from yours, you're still _brothers_." 

"I lost him a long time ago, when he decided that family wasn't as important as his ambitions," HyungJoon shrugged before slowly getting to his feet. "I'm going to watch today's matches in my box, I'll send YoungSaeng back to you. My apologies again, YunHo," he inclined his head politely to the man before crossing to the door.

"You know my box is always open if you don't want to be alone," YunHo said quietly, watching him and biting the inside of his cheek. "It's not too late to catch him HyungJoon, he couldn't have gotten far, he'd have to get SooHyun first." 

"What's the point? I'm still a master of a fighting house, that isn't going to change today," HyungJoon said, shaking his head. "If he wanted us to have a good relationship again, he would have told me about this a long time ago. A few months ago I would have given it all up, but I kept doing it for him, to make sure he's provided for. It doesn't matter anymore YunHo... I'm tired of fighting for something that wasn't there. He probably is too. I'll be back tomorrow, I just need a day to myself," he said, opening the door and stepping out into the hall.

Watching the door close again, YunHo sank down into his seat again, heart aching for them as he pushed his hair back in frustration. It hadn't seemed a fight for something that wasn't there, not by the tears in KiBum's eyes as he'd left. What had happened to the two brothers he remembered as a kid, always getting on each other's nerves but always smiling? He remembered being jealous of their relationship, wishing bitterly he had something like that to hold on to as his mother grew weaker and his father more twisted.

He couldn't help the few tears that slipped down his cheeks, wondering if there was something he could have said to stop it from happening. Maybe if he had, the two brothers who loved each other wouldn't be walking away to possibly never see each other again. 

******

Chewing on his knuckle nervously, HyungJoon watched as the gates opened for KyuJong's final match of the second tier.

"And we have the Kim rabbit fighter!" KyuHyun called loudly. By now, there were more cheers than there were catcalls, even though there were still plenty of the later. No one had expected KyuJong to actually make it this far, on the border of the third tier. KyuJong himself couldn't quite believe it either, stepping out onto the field with apprehension, but his head held high.

"His opponent, for a place in the top 16 fighters of this tournament, is the Lee boar fighter!" the snake referee continued, and there were just as many cheers for the boar that stepped out, on the other side of the arena where KyuJong couldn't see him. "Who will continue into the third tier, and who will fall? Let the match _begin_!"

KyuJong took off running; the day before he'd discovered a good area to fight in, with plenty of broken concrete from previous fights where he could call his plants with relative ease. Not that he'd needed them in a few of the last fights, getting lucky kicks (rabbits had powerful hind legs), but he couldn't expect that to always be the case.

"He made it pretty far," YunHo mused, watching the screens as the rabbit and the boar proceeded into the streets below. 

"He has," YoungSaeng nodded in agreement. He glanced over at HyungJoon, the younger master looked like he was watching the screens, but YoungSaeng could tell he wasn't paying that close attention. Ever since the fight with KiBum the man had been distracted.

"I don't think there's ever been a rabbit in the top 16 fighters in...well...ever, actually," YunHo frowned lightly. "Not in the tournament's history, even when they were sending in rabbit fighters. Do you think he'll win, HyungJoon?" he asked the younger man directly, trying to get him to focus, knowing exactly where the man's thoughts were. 

"Sure," HyungJoon replied noncommittally. "He'll be fine."

YoungSaeng looked up at YunHo, shaking his head lightly. He had at least thought KyuJong's final match of the second tier would do something, but even that wasn't working.

YunHo gave an inaudible sigh, running his hand along YoungSaeng's side slowly. Nothing they said was getting through to him. Thankfully there was a rest day coming up, maybe KyuJong would be able to help.

Down below, the two fighters had met. KyuJong skirted around the boar's attacks, careful not to let himself get cornered in the narrow streets. This boar was more cautious than the others, not throwing himself fully into an attack that was just going to wear him out but not letting KyuJong relax either. KyuJong let a few seeds drop around him just in case, avoiding a kick to the chest and jumping up over the boar, hitting him hard on the head as he went by.

The boar dropped and rolled to avoid KyuJong's follow-up attack, the rabbit landing where he'd just been and whirling around to face him. The boar finally landed a hit on the flighty rabbit, KyuJong wincing as he backed up, trying to get out of the corner they'd worked themselves into.

Then flames reared up behind him, cutting off his escape and blocking him in the small corner with the boar. KyuJong yelped in surprise and fear, putting out a few embers that had singed his tail. The boar's grin had turned mean. 

YoungSaeng leaned forward, resting his arms on the railing as he watched the screen in worry. KyuJong's skill so far in the arena had been hit or miss, some of his wins due to luck, but this boar looked nasty. "I wonder what the odds are against him in this," he murmured to YunHo.

"Probably worse than anything before," YunHo murmured back, watching the fire on the screens warily. KyuJong was outmatched in both physical strength and element, and his speed wouldn't be of much use in that cubbyhole of an alley. If he didn't figure out something fast, he was in trouble.

The rabbit was two steps ahead of his train of thought. Not giving the boar time to set the fire on him, KyuJong leapt up and planted his feet in the boar's stomach, knocking him back. He couldn't do it as hard as he'd have liked, or he'd go flying backwards into the fire behind him, but the kick still sent the boar ass over teakettle into the wall. Then KyuJong crouched and sprang up, his fingers hooking into the rusty fire escape above him, and hoisted himself up onto the platform.

The boar righted himself and cursed as KyuJong climbed higher, looking for a way over the fire and out of the corner. He fished out a few plant seeds from his pocket, vines that ate through stone, and fed them as much energy as he could spare. The rabbit made it to the next platform up before the boar started to give chase...and throw fire.

KyuJong yelped and ducked, but wasn't quick enough. Pain made him cry out, the hand that wasn't holding onto the plant seeds that could save his life pressing again his jaw where the small fireball had singed him. The tips of his hair were smoking, but he couldn't pay attention to that, continuing to climb higher and try to avoid the fireballs that went after him.

He was running out of fire escape. Panting and looking down at where the boar was, KyuJong stuffed his seeds into the cracks where the escape met with the wall and kept climbing. He kept on going, until the boar was level with where he'd left the seeds.

The rabbit slammed a singed hand against the wall, heart racing in his chest. He heard the creaking and groaning of metal and felt the fire escape shudder underneath him before he heard the boar's squeal of alarm. The vines tore through the supports for the metal structure like a knife through butter, the entire thing shuddering again. KyuJong had just enough time to jump up, his fingers hooking into a window sill, before the whole fire escape went crashing to the ground.

When the dust and rubble cleared, the boar was unmoving beneath the metal, and KyuJong was dangling from the window trying to find a proper foothold to get back down. "That ends the match!" KyuHyun called out. "The Kim rabbit will move on to the third tier!" 

Sighing in relief, YoungSaeng leaned back against YunHo again, happy that KyuJong had not only won, but that he hadn't been killed or injured. "That is one smart rabbit you have there Master Kim," he said, glancing at HyungJoon.

"Mhm," HyungJoon nodded. "Yes, very good, he did good," he muttered, getting to his feet. "Was that the last match?"

"I believe so," YunHo nodded, looking towards the arena. KyuJong was back on the ground and was disappearing to get his burns tended to. "Looks like KyuHyun's about to announce the final 16. Your house did very impressive HyungJoon, you should be proud of them all." 

"I should be, shouldn't I," HyungJoon said, looking down at the arena. "It just doesn't really matter in the end. They're all going to die eventually."

YoungSaeng's eyebrows went up at that response, looking to YunHo worriedly. It was a good thing KyuJong had a rest day, the young master was starting to sound depressive.

YunHo frowned at that as well, arm tightening slightly around YoungSaeng. "HyungJoon, we train them to be strong and smart so that they _won't_ die, and it's important to commend the effort they give for our houses."

"And here are our final 16 fighters!" KyuHyun called out. "From the Lee house, their dog fighter and monkey fighter! From the Nam house, their two ox fighters! From the Jung house, their dragon, horse and dog fighters! From the Bae house, their snake fighter! From the Song house, their ox and dragon fighters! From the Kim house, their rabbit, horse, tiger and dog fighters! From the Yoon house, their tiger fighter! And from the Cho house, their snake fighter! These fighters will move on to the third tier, and the final chapter to this year's tournament!" 

The crowd cheered, or booed, depending on which fighter was called, HyungJoon leaning over the railing to look around at the spectators. The crowd would swell for the third tier, the stands would be packed to the limits at the prospect of seeing the fighters battle, for just the possibility of death. In all the years HyungJoon had been coming to the fights, had worked as a master, he had never realized how callous the crowd could be. It made him sick.

Watching HyungJoon curiously, YoungSaeng leaned up to whisper into YunHo's ear. "We should take them out somewhere, out to dinner or somewhere far from here tomorrow," he murmured, speaking of HyungJoon and KyuJong. The stress of everything was obviously getting to HyungJoon.

Listening to what YoungSaeng was saying, YunHo nodded, worried as well. Some time away from it all would be helpful, a day to be away from the arena, the hotel, the protestors who had been growing in numbers as the third tier approached. He hadn't seen KiBum again, but knew he must be in there somewhere.

Standing, YunHo brought YoungSaeng to his feet before approaching HyungJoon, smiling as he drew the younger master away from the edge. "Come on, the day's finished. KyuJong's probably waiting for you to pick him up from the lobby right now. Why don't the both of you join us for dinner tomorrow, downtown? I know of a nice place we could go." 

Looking up at YunHo as he was led away, HyungJoon blinked a little bit, but he nodded. "Oh... okay, yeah," he said, seeing YoungSaeng smiling softly at him. "Yeah, sure, Kyu would like that. I should go get him... yeah. Thank you, we'll see you tomorrow?" he gave a small nod, backing away from the older man towards the door. "Have a good night."

"Have a good night Joon, get some rest," YunHo kept up the smile, hoping it would help even in the slightest. Then he sighed softly once the door was closed, looking at YoungSaeng. "I hope Kyu can cheer him up." 

"I hope so too," YoungSaeng said, wrapping his arms around YunHo's neck. "I don't think even he realized how badly throwing KiBum out would affect him. KyuJong doesn't even know yet does he?"

"No, I don't think he does," YunHo said quietly, shoulders slumped. "He's even starting to talk like him about the tournament, I wonder if he doesn't realize that either. I should have said something to stop KiBum from walking out, get them to heed sense." 

"It's a family matter YunHo, only they can work this out," YoungSaeng said, smiling sadly up at him. "Neither would have appreciated you stepping in, just as you wouldn't have appreciated one of them stepping into the problem with your father. They care for each other, hopefully that will be enough for them to work it out."

"Hopefully, because after this tournament is over, who knows where KiBum will go," YunHo shook his head. The younger brother could easily disappear in the crowd, and if he knew one way the brothers were similar, it was that they were both too prideful to approach each other again before it was too late.

"Well, what do you say to some dinner?" he smiled down at YoungSaeng, trying to raise the snake's spirits. "Then I think I will make RyeoWook hate me again by telling him he has the evening off." 

YoungSaeng grinned at that, lifting himself up on tiptoes to kiss YunHo lightly. "I think that sounds perfect," he murmured around the man's lips. "And he won't be too mad, not with the noises I hear from next door."

"Then bringing YeSung along was a good idea after all," YunHo chuckled softly. "Come on, we've got the rest of the night." He kissed YoungSaeng back before pulling him out of the room. Hopefully they'd just be able to forget all the troubles for a while...and hopefully HyungJoon would too. 

That was the hope anyway, but HyungJoon couldn't get his mind off of things he knew he shouldn't be thinking of. Standing awkwardly in the lobby after having KyuJong summoned, he chewed on the skin of his knuckle, an old habit that had resurfaced the past few days, he stared blankly at the floor as he waited.

KyuJong was just finishing getting the burns on his cheek and hand treated when the message that HyungJoon was looking for him arrived. The rabbit beamed brightly, and after getting a small jar of the salve he was supposed to put on the burns every few hours to make sure they healed, he scurried away to the wing exit.

When the guard let him out into the lobby, the rabbit spotted HyungJoon immediately and went over, smile bright and greeting on his lips. Then he noticed the cloud that hung over the younger man, hesitating momentarily before stopping in front of him and touching his arm lightly, as much as he dared with people around. "Hey," he smiled at him. 

Startled, HyungJoon jumped at the hand, looking up at KyuJong for a moment in confusion before he sighed and smiled. "Hi, you ready?" he asked, frowning at the bandage on his cheek. "You're hurt."

"Just a small burn, I've had worse," KyuJong tried to reassure the younger man, worried by the reactions he was getting. "Is everything okay?" 

"Fine, everything's fine," HyungJoon said, forcing a smile. "We can talk in the room, there's been some changes in the house I need to make you aware of," he said, glancing around at the other people in the room, other masters who were glancing at the two of them discreetly. Taking KyuJong's arm lightly, he led him towards the elevator.

"Oh, okay," KyuJong nodded slightly, utterly confused but not able to ask now. Seeing they were in the lift alone, he took the opportunity to wrap his arms around HyungJoon's waist, burrowing himself slightly against the younger man's side in a bid to be closer, and to draw the other man out of the mood he was in. 

Putting his arm around KyuJong's shoulder, he kissed the top of KyuJong's head and just sighed into his hair. "I'm proud of you... but also very scared," he said softly, closing his eyes. "You're going to keep your promise right?"

"Of course," KyuJong whispered, hugging him tighter. His hand hurt at the pressure, but he needed to be close to HyungJoon. HyungJoon needed him to be close. "I've never broken a promise to you, and I'm not going to start now." 

"Thank you," HyungJoon said, swallowing thickly at that. When the lift doors opened, he pulled back a little to lead KyuJong out into the hallway and towards his room. He couldn't help glancing down the hall to where he knew KiBum's room was... or had been. He didn't know if his brother had left the hotel or not.

Once inside the room, the door closed and locked, he gave up any pretense of being 'okay' and wrapped himself around KyuJong tightly, shoulders shaking. "I threw him out," he whispered. "I... disowned him."

Something in KyuJong shattered at that, eyes wide as he stared somewhere over HyungJoon's shoulder. He could feel the younger man shaking, and knew it wasn't a joke, as twisted of one as it would seem. "KiBum's gone?" he whispered, voice cracking slightly. He saw the child he'd first met upon arriving at the Kim house in the back of his mind, awkwardly trying to make paper airplanes with stubby fingers.

Arms circling around HyungJoon, KyuJong hugged him back tightly, lost and struggling to understand. "Why?" 

"I.. I told him I knew... and he said he wasn't going to stop," HyungJoon said, the tears that had been building all week finally streaming down his cheeks. "He was going to continue to support me, and protest me at the same time... I couldn't take it Kyu, it hurt so much."

Trembling slightly, KyuJong felt the tears fall and pulled HyungJoon over to the bed, making the younger man sit down. He sat down next to him before pulling HyungJoon into his arms, tucking the human's head lightly under his chin like HyungJoon always did for him, and just holding him. "You don't want to see him again?" he whispered. 

"Of course I want to see him again, he's still my brother," HyungJoon replied, fingers curling into KyuJong's shirt. "I know it wasn't the right decision but I was so angry Kyu... so so angry that he was sitting there telling me he wasn't going to stop... it's like he really didn't care what was going to happen to us."

"You know your brother better than anyone," KyuJong whispered, running his hand slowly against HyungJoon's arm, as much as he dared without losing his grip on the other man. "KiBum doesn't make decisions lightly." 

"No... and neither do I," HyungJoon said, closing his eyes. "I just wanted him to stop, just for now until the tournament was over, then we'd talk about it... I guess we won't get that chance now."

KyuJong blinked back the tears in his eyes, not willing to let them fall. HyungJoon needed him to stay strong. He kissed the top of the other man's head, hugging him tighter. "Can't we go get him?" he whispered. "He's surely out there with the protestors..." 

"No, we're not doing that," HyungJoon shook his head, pulling away from KyuJong's grip. "He made his choice Kyu. I'm not as important to him as this protest."

"Okay," KyuJong whispered, eyes wide and sad as he let HyungJoon pull away for a moment. There would be no further questioning...as much as it pained KyuJong (he'd seen KiBum as a brother himself), he was going to be here for HyungJoon, HyungJoon who needed him now more than ever, needed his support and love.

So he scooted closer again, not allowing HyungJoon to get far as he kissed the younger man's forehead softly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. 

"It's not your fault," HyungJoon said, arms going around the rabbit's waist again and nuzzling into him. "It's mine, for thinking he could change... I'm sorry that this happened right when you need to focus the most," he said, kissing KyuJong's neck. "I need a distraction Kyu..."

"My focus is on you," KyuJong whispered, tucking his fingers under HyungJoon's chin and drawing him up for a soft kiss. "Only on you, always." He shifted to pull HyungJoon farther up the bed where they'd both be comfortable, kissing him again and pulling the younger man close. 

HyungJoon didn't trust himself to respond to that, just returned the kiss firmly, trying to show KyuJong just how much he needed him and how much he loved him. It wasn't just the kisses, he also showed it in how carefully he removed their clothing, how he touched KyuJong in those sensitive areas that had the slave biting his lip. It was how they rolled around in the bed together, their entire focus on each other only, as HyungJoon hoped it could always be.

Later, with KyuJong stretched out against him, his skin cooled and soft to the touch, HyungJoon played with the tip of his tail. "We've been invited out to dinner tomorrow, with YunHo and YoungSaeng, somewhere downtown and not around here."

Melting against HyungJoon with how the younger man was playing with his tail, it took a moment for the rabbit to rouse himself enough to tell what HyungJoon was saying. "That's good, a break would be nice," he smiled, burrowing himself against the human. 

"Yeah," HyungJoon sighed, closing his eyes and trying to relax. "It's been a hell of a tournament this year Kyu... at least it's almost over."

"Yeah, it is," KyuJong smiled, kissing the human's jawline softly and running his hand along HyungJoon's back. "It'll finish soon, and then we can go back home and forget all about it." 

"I hope so," HyungJoon's lips quirked in a sad smile. "It's been so draining, for everyone. You know, I was finally able to get out of YunHo what has been happening at his house... and I do not envy that man at all."

"Oh?" KyuJong blinked, looking up at him. "What's going on?" 

Getting settled a little more comfortably, HyungJoon ran his fingers up KyuJong's back. "Well, YunHo threw his father out after something that happened after the engagement party, I'm not entirely sure what that was but I can guess. He's been keeping YoungSaeng away from Master Jung, and so Master Jung not only remarried and got the poor girl pregnant, but also went to the games commissioner to take away the house from YunHo. Luckily, Zhou Mi isn't an asshole and not only refused, but is giving YunHo complete control of the house after the tournament is over."

KyuJong's eyes went as wide as saucers, overwhelmed by just the idea. "How in the world does he _cope_ ," he murmured, drawing in a breath before burying his nose against HyungJoon's jaw. "At least that last bit is something to look forward to...he's gone through a lot." 

"I'm sure YoungSaeng being around was the only thing keeping him sane," HyungJoon said.

"YoungSaeng was with us while his father was there though," KyuJong pursed his lips, before kissing along HyungJoon's jaw. "I'm glad for them both though, they've been living with fear of that man for so long, they deserve finally being free from it." 

"They do," HyungJoon agreed, sighing softly at the kisses. "And they're so... cute together," he chuckled, wrinkling his nose. "I don't think I've ever seen YunHo so happy."

"I don't know if he's ever _been_ so happy," KyuJong smiled up at him, brushing his fingers through HyungJoon's hair. "I love you so much Joon, so so much." 

HyungJoon blinked a little at that, looking down at KyuJong. "I love you too Kyu, you're the best thing in my life," he said, cupping the rabbit's cheek.

"You're everything in mine," KyuJong grinned up at him, kissing him again. He was happy of that fact, so happy to be with HyungJoon. Despite everything bad that had been happening, his moments with HyungJoon were like in a dream world, everything perfect to the slave who had never expected to be anything more than a slave. 

HyungJoon hated and yet loved it at the same time when KyuJong said that. He didn't want to be everything to KyuJong, but it made his heart swell to know just how much the rabbit cared for him. Returning the kiss slowly, he thought about everything in his life, and how KyuJong had always been a major influence. Maybe he really had loved KyuJong all along, but was just too blind to see it.

Now that he realized it though, he never wanted to give it up, and sending KyuJong back into the arena killed him just a bit inside. KyuJong would be fine, he had to be. HyungJoon couldn't live without him.

*****************************

The rest day gave all four of them a much-needed chance to relax and just enjoy being together. KyuJong and HyungJoon wandered through the city in the afternoon before meeting YunHo and YoungSaeng for a nice dinner. YunHo had chosen a nice restaurant out by the Han river, the terrace overlooking the water with an excellent view of both the river and the stars. After that, they went walking along the river edge together, just talking and enjoying the night air. Between YoungSaeng constantly wandering close to the river's edge (or stepping into the water) and KyuJong taking off his shoes to walk barefoot through the grass and reeds alongside the riverbank, it kept the two master's minds far away from the tournament.

The following morning pulled them back into reality though. The protestors were chanting as YunHo and YoungSaeng made their way to the arena, urging to free the fighters, police staying nearby just in case the protesting turned ugly. When they arrived in their viewing box, the arena was covered with a tarp again, waiting to reveal the final set-up for the third tier. 

"I wonder what it's going to be this time," YoungSaeng mused, leaning over the railing and looking around. With so many of their fighters being in the final tier, YoungSaeng was rather looking forward to watching these matches, though he wasn't looking forward to seeing any of their friends die. "Do we know who's up first?"

"The schedule hasn't come in yet," YunHo shook his head, listening to the crowd. The stands were packed now, as opposed to how little there were in the first tier. "RyeoWook should be back with it soon." 

"I'll be honest YunHo, I'll be glad when we can go back home," the snake said with a sigh, sitting down. "This whole fighting business... I can't sit and watch it, not like this. So many have died already, I thought the first two tiers weren't supposed to be that deadly?"

"They're not meant to be deadly, but you're putting two fighters in an arena and telling them to beat the other, there's always a risk," YunHo sighed softly, wrapping his arms around YoungSaeng's waist. "Some fighters were trained to think simply getting rid of the opponent is easier than knocking them out." 

"I can see why some are protesting this then," YoungSaeng said quietly, leaning against him. "I've come to realize that I was very sheltered from all of this for most of my life. I'm not sure I want to accompany you to these tournaments anymore YunHo... I'd rather be by myself in a room than watch these."

"I understand," YunHo kissed YoungSaeng's temple softly. "It'll help that, in the future, this won't be the only opportunity we'll have to spend time together." 

"Yes, that will help," YoungSaeng nodded, closing his eyes. "Maybe you can invest in a trainer like Master Kim did. So not _all_ your days are spent with training."

There was a light knock on the door before RyeoWook poked his head in, YeSung following him into the room. "Fighting list sir, none of ours today," he said, holding the envelope out to him.

"That's good, one more day for them to rest," YunHo nodded, taking the envelope and starting to open it. "Did you see HyungJoon on your way up?" 

"Yes, he's right behind us," RyeoWook said, glancing towards the door. Sure enough, HyungJoon arrived right after that, nodding politely to YunHo.

"Morning, we have the list?" he asked, going to sit down. "I left the hotel before it came out, couldn't sleep very well last night. and had an early morning."

"It just arrived," YunHo smiled at him. No doubt he'd had to get up early to make sure KyuJong was checked back into the fighter's wing on time. "Glad we're on our last week?" He pulled the list of the envelope, unfolding it. 

"Very much so, I just want to go home and sleep for a week," HyungJoon said, rubbing at his eyes. "I don't think I've ever been this stressed out as I have been the past few months. Doesn't seem like it's going to get any easier either... Who's up first? Any of ours?"

"RyeoWook informed me none of mine are going today," YunHo looked at the list. "None of ours first...KyuJong's second." Then his entire expression tightened, reading the rest of that line. "...Oh no." 

"What? He's not going against HyunJoong is he," HyungJoon said, looking at YunHo worriedly. YoungSaeng leaned over YunHo's shoulder, blinking down at the list. Covering his mouth with his hand, he sighed. 

"He's up against the snake," YoungSaeng said quietly, looking up at HyungJoon, wishing he had spent more time with the rabbit. 

"..." HyungJoon paled at that, slowly leaning back into his chair. "He'll be okay, right? He'll be okay."

YunHo looked up at YoungSaeng, not sure what to say. Just last night the rabbit and snake had seemed to get along fine, but KyuJong tensed whenever YoungSaeng got too close for comfort, and got jumpy when the snake was in a blind spot. And YoungSaeng he _knew_ wouldn't hurt him.

"KyuJong's careful, and a strong fighter," he said carefully, not wanting to promise the rabbit would be okay when he wasn't sure. "He'll do his best." 

"Right, he'll be fine," HyungJoon barely listening to anyone. YoungSaeng returned YunHo's wary look, squeezing his arm lightly.

"...Who wants a drink? Master Kim, you look like you could use a drink," RyeoWook said, going to the bar to mix up something with alcohol. "Master? Would you like one as well?"

"Nothing alcoholic please RyeoWook," YunHo nodded, YeSung shuffling over to help. He would have enough of a headache after this without alcohol becoming involved. They were getting ready to start he saw, but there was no sign of KyuHyun in the balcony he'd occupied for the first two tiers. 

Even when RyeoWook and YeSung had finished the drinks, KyuHyun hadn't appeared and the match hadn't started. The crowd was beginning to get restless, the calls getting louder for KyuHyun to appear. The only person it seemed that didn't care, was HyungJoon, the young master gripping the arms of his chair tightly.

The calls from the crowd fell silence for a moment as the tarp above the arena started to move, then picked up again with more fervor than before, an incessant chanting that outdid the protestors outside. YunHo leaned forward, watching as the arena was slowly revealed.

The slaves who sculpted the arena had outdid themselves. Standing tall in the center of the arena was a large stone platform, not obviously man-made but divided in levels like a natural stairway to the ground. It reached at least twenty feet high in the air, a scary drop. Metal spikes, like enlarged barbed wires, stuck out of the sides of the stone structure, dangerous for someone who rushed around without watching where they were placing their feet.

The ground surrounding the stone structure was divided into two halves. One half was dotted with small red pits, the heat wave over them revealing them to be spots of fire. In the other half of the surrounding ground, spikes of ice jutted up from the ground like oversized crystals, strong despite the heat radiating from the fire pits. Surrounding the entire arena was a field of barbed thorns, daring fighters to get too close.

KyuHyun stood on top of the stone platform, one hand lifted to the crowd. "Welcome to the third tier of the Decerto tournament!" 

"Well... as if the other fighters weren't dangerous enough," YoungSaeng said quietly, looking over the arena. "Is he staying down there the whole time? That could be dangerous."

"The fighters can't reach him there, except for maybe the dragons," HyungJoon said, chewing on his knuckle. "But you don't attack KyuHyun, that would be suicide."

"No," YunHo chuckled softly, shaking his head. "The last fighter to try last year was impaled on stone spikes. _Then_ his house master got chewed out thoroughly by Zhou Mi and charged as high as the commissioner could make the fine."

"That arena's...very very dangerous but might work for their advantage though, wouldn't it?" YeSung asked, peering into the arena curiously. "All the elements are in there." 

"Advantage, and disadvantage," HyungJoon nodded. "This will be interesting to say the least."

"Looks like the match is starting," YoungSaeng said, KyuHyun was introducing the first two fighters. A horse and boar were making their way onto the platform.

"Let's see how this goes," YunHo sighed softly, leaning back in his seat and wrapping his arm tightly around YoungSaeng. He wasn't really thinking about this match though, but the one that would follow it.

Down below, KyuJong was trying his best to keep calm, and probably failing. Sitting in a corner of the viewing pit (no longer crowded to the point of being trampled), he clenched his hands in his lap and took even breaths.

"Kyu, you took on boars and dogs and horses and anything they threw at you," SungMin told him, trying to be comforting. "You can do this. Just stay away from the fire pits and near the plants at the edge, and you'll be fine."

"Yeah, you're one tough rabbit, don't let a piece of snakeskin scare you." To KyuJong's surprise, DongHae had joined SungMin in providing moral support, probably because somehow the two dogs had become friends throughout the tournament. He gave the dog he'd faced once before a shaky smile, closing his eyes and trying to calm down. HyungJoon, he had to think about HyungJoon. 

"The pups are right," HyunJoong said, crouching down next to him. "You'll be fine, Kyu. You can't let your fear of snakes beat you, not this time."

KyuJong swallowed thickly, opening his eyes again and looking at HyunJoong. "I'm trying," he said quietly, but the shaking was audible in his voice. JungMin hovered behind HyunJoong, not knowing the rabbit enough to say anything, but scowling at anyone who seemed to have the brilliant idea of terrifying KyuJong even more.

"I've known rabbits scare easily around predators, but technically we're _all_ your predators and you're perfectly fine, why the violent reaction to snakes?" DongHae frowned.

"Th-the first owner of my litter had a pet snake," KyuJong shuddered. "Wh-when there were too many rabbits born, he fed some of my brothers and sisters to it." He didn't actually remember it himself, but HyungJoon's father had known, and when KyuJong started going into shock each time the snake fighter of the house was around him, the man had told him and HyungJoon. It was one of the reasons there had never been another snake fighter in the Kim house. 

"...That's disgusting," HyunJoong bristled at the very idea of it. "Just because we're signs doesn't mean we're disposable like that. I'm so sorry KyuJong, that is awful that you went through that." It was one of the reasons why training houses weren't supposed to breed signs, limiting it to the breeding houses. Some of the crueler masters tortured the young, and despite where many signs ended up when older, it was still illegal to torture the offspring.

"I'm trying to get over it," KyuJong gave him a shaky smile, the rest of his sentence going unsaid. A fight with a snake was going to be the hardest match he'd ever have.

The match before his was ending, the losing fighter carried out by an ox. A tremor ran through KyuJong's body before he stood. "I have to get to the gate."

"We'll be watching and cheering for you," JungMin said. 

"Good luck," HyunJoong said, standing up as well. "Kick his ass Kyu," he said, clapping KyuJong lightly on the shoulder.

The rabbit smiled at him, before drawing himself up and stepping around them, leaving for the gate. DongHae's lips were pursed, arms folded across his chest as he murmured something in SungMin's ear.

"Is he going to win, you think?" JungMin asked HyunJoong. 

"I have no idea," HyunJoong shook his head, watching KyuJong go before moving towards the railing to watch. "He's done well so far, but the thing holding him back this time isn't the strength of the fighter, it's his own fear."

JungMin pursed his lips slightly, going to follow HyunJoong. With the amount of people around, he didn't have any qualms about wrapping his arm around HyunJoong's waist, keeping the tiger close to him as they waited for the match to start.

Up above, YunHo watched as KyuHyun announced the start of the next match, and the two fighters. They were following a new routine, the faces of the fighters along with their house crests displayed on the giant screens before the gates opened. He could see KyuJong emerge next to the ice crystals, the rabbit looking around the arena before his attention snapped to the opposite gate as the scent of snake reached him. 

Leaning forward, HyungJoon didn't dare blink as he watched the snake step out of the gate. "Just stay calm Kyu," he murmured under his breath. "You can do this."

Nervous as well, YoungSaeng's hands tightened their grip on YunHo's arm, almost wanting to look away.

The fear threatened to blank out KyuJong's mind when he should have been thinking of a strategy, the rabbit forcing himself to keep taking deep breaths to combat it. He couldn't seize up here, if he did, it was all over. HyungJoon...he had to win for HyungJoon.

He had to stay near the edges of the arena, where the plants were. And well, well away from the fire.

Moving towards the thorns, KyuJong didn't dare look away from the snake fighter as the other man approached, the snake's smirk turning nasty at the waves of fear rolling off the rabbit. KyuHyun's commentary from his perch above faded into a buzzing in the back of KyuJong's head. The rabbit extended one hand towards the bushes of thorns, bringing the plants under his control and ordering them to grow.

And then the snake was coming at him, rushing at the rabbit. Swiping his hand to the side, KyuJong sent thorns after the other fighter, backpedalling to put more space between them. The snake jerked his head to the side, and one of the ice spikes beside him extended to block the thorns from striking him. In staying away from the fire that weakened his own element, KyuJong had accidentally positioned himself right beside the snake's own element, the grin on the fighter's face feral.

Then the snake came after him again, fast, just as fast as the rabbit himself. KyuJong darted out of the way of an attack, nearly rolling himself under the thorn bush to get away from the snake. Then he was off and dodging again, trying desperately to get the plants back under his control, but for every attack he'd send after the snake, the snake deflected and kept advancing. 

HyungJoon was pretty sure he wasn't as afraid as KyuJong, but he was pretty close. He'd actually stood up and was leaning over the edge to look down at the fight. "Come on Kyu... you can do this," he whispered, his fingers curling tightly around the railing until his chewed on knuckles were white. "Get back to the platform, you can't use your element against him." He wished desperately for KyuJong to hear him, to get out of harm's way.

KyuJong didn't know what to do. Hardly able to keep a coherent thought, the rabbit searched desperately for a way to turn the tables. His breath came in short gasps, eyes hardly leaving the advancing snake even as he dodged around and kept out of range. He had to get the snake away from the ice. Even if it meant going near the fire pits, it didn't matter, because he couldn't concentrate enough to fight both a powerful elementalist, and a snake at the same time.

The snake was fast...too fast.

In the middle of dodging, the rabbit was caught, slammed to the ground with a cry of pain. Trying instinctively to call his plants and do _something_ , KyuJong looked up into slitted, copper eyes, heard a loud hiss in his ears, and disappeared.

YunHo jumped out of his seat as the crowd became deafening, leaning into the railing in alarm. KyuJong had done the worst possible thing...gotten so scared he reverted to animal form. YunHo didn't even have to look up at the screens above to see the small, chocolate-colored rabbit trying to get away, struggling madly where the snake fighter had trapped him in his own fighter's outfit.

No one noticed KyuHyun's commentary had trailed off with an "oh no". The snake fighter had shifted as well, clothes falling to the ground as a massive constructor snake took the man's place. No longer being pinned inside his shirt, KyuJong made a run for it.

The constructor snake lunged forward, jaws opening wide, and swallowed the rabbit whole. 

 

***********************41*****************************

HyungJoon felt like his heart had snapped into two, his knees buckling from under him as he fell to the floor. "Kyu..." he whispered, the sound choking off. He couldn't move, couldn't speak again, eyes staring forward unseeingly but in too much of a shock to cry. YoungSaeng had looked away the moment he saw the snake lunge, knowing what was going to happen. It was their worst fear turned into reality, and there was nothing they could do.

YunHo was just too shocked to do anything, hands gripping the railing tightly as he stared at the arena below. The roar of the crowd fell on deaf ears. There had been no blood, no mess, just clothes strewn across the ground and the snake curling up with a rabbit-sized lump in it's body. But, just as surely as that first ox had died on the first day, KyuJong was dead.

It seemed to take a moment for KyuHyun to find his voice again, the referee standing on top of the platform with the microphone held limp at his side. YunHo saw him look up towards the commissioner's box, then down at the snake below before finally raising the microphone to his lips.

"And that ends the second match of the third tier. Moving on to the next round of the tournament, the Bae snake fighter is the wi—"

The snake fighter below exploded.

Screams and shouts rose from the crowd before everything went silent again. The spot where the snake had curled up was a mess of gore and sticky liquids, only the snake's head left intact with jaws open. On his hands and knees and covered in the snake mess, was KyuJong, the rabbit naked and trembling.

"...Oh my _god_ ," KyuHyun stared down at the mess, needing a moment to find his voice. "Nevermind that folks, the snake fighter is...uh...unable to continue! The Kim rabbit fighter wins the match!"

The noise of the crowd was suddenly deafening, and KyuJong chose that moment to finally pass out.

YoungSaeng's head snapped up at that and he got to his feet, joining YunHo at the railing. Staff were pouring out of the gates towards KyuJong, loading him onto a stretcher and carrying the limp rabbit out of the arena. Most of the crowd was still in shock at what had happened, and YoungSaeng could see Zhou Mi had come to the railing of his box to look down. That had been a most unusual way to finish a fight, but KyuJong was alive, and that was what mattered.

YoungSaeng turned away from the horror of the arena, not needing to see the eviscerated carcass of the snake any more than he had to. He glanced at HyungJoon who was still on his knees, the human's eyes closed and still trembling. "Master Kim?" he said softly, moving around YunHo to crouch down next to him. "HyungJoon? He's okay, he's alive."

"No, no, he can't be, he got eaten," HyungJoon whispered, shaking his head.

"KyuJong shifted back to human, tore the snake apart from the inside," YoungSaeng said, wincing a little, not comfortable with that at all. "They just took him off the field, probably to the infirmary."

HyungJoon lifted his head, looking from YoungSaeng to YunHo in confusion before it registered what was being said. "He's... he's okay?" When YoungSaeng nodded, HyungJoon let out a cry of relief, leaning forward to collapse into the snake. A little of sorts, YoungSaeng patted the man's back, looking up at YunHo with wide eyes.

YunHo wasn't sure what to think, relief that KyuJong was alive clouding his thoughts. Smiling widely, he stepped around to crouch next to HyungJoon, pulling him off of YoungSaeng who was looking uncomfortable. "He's fine Joon, he's alive," he whispered, hugging the younger man in reassurance. That had been a close, close match. 

"I need to see him," HyungJoon said, taking in shaky breaths. KyuJong was alive, that was all that mattered. "Right now, I need to see him."

"He's probably in the infirmary, maybe RyeoWook can take you?" YoungSaeng suggested, getting to his feet. "I'll go see if he's in the hall," he murmured to YunHo, crossing to the door.

HyungJoon's eyes were wide and pleading up at YunHo. "He is alive right? You promise?"

"I promise, I can't say if he'll be conscious or not, but I promise he's alive," YunHo smiled at the younger man, hugging him lightly before standing and helping HyungJoon to his feet. "Now go, I know he'll feel much better if you're there when he wakes up." He steered HyungJoon to the door. 

"Yeah, yeah," HyungJoon nodded, taking in a deep breath to calm himself down. RyeoWook had been on his way to the room after the match, looking wide eyed as well, his hand in YeSung's. That match had scared the both of them silly as well.

"He wants to go see KyuJong," YoungSaeng explained quietly at the door to the rat and rooster. "If you could take him down to find the infirmary?"

"Of course, yeah," RyeoWook nodded, bowing slightly the human. "Follow us sir, we'll take you there."

"I'll... I'll talk to you later YunHo, enjoy your night," HyungJoon said, stepping out into the hall after the two slaves.

YeSung walked along beside RyeoWook, looking back at HyungJoon behind them repeatedly. He didn't say anything as they made their way down through the levels, taking the back corridors so they wouldn't be caught by news crews who might delay HyungJoon.

It took a few minutes to get down to the infirmary in the lower levels, YeSung gagging a little at the smell of disinfectants when they entered. The wards were full of injured fighters, some with minor injuries that just needed checking, some unable to even move or open their eyes. Since it was nearing the end of the tournament, there was a fighter on practically every bed.

Not sure where he would be, YeSung approached one of the staff, who directed them to the ward on the far right. He and RyeoWook led HyungJoon to the room at the end, stepping aside so he could go in.

KyuJong was lying on one of the beds in the back, cleaned off and getting his injuries tended to by a nurse. Apart from one rabbit ear, the tip torn and bandaged up, he'd gotten off lightly with minor scrapes...aside from the fact he'd been swallowed alive. His eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. 

Heart skipping a beat when he saw the rabbit, HyungJoon frowned slightly that he wasn't moving. He _was_ alive right? Nodding to the two slaves who had escorted him in, he slowly approached the bed KyuJong was lying on. The nurse who was helping the rabbit frowned slightly at him but otherwise let him approach.

"Kyu?" HyungJoon whispered, not sure if he should touch the rabbit or not.

YeSung watched from the door, noticing the rise and fall of the rabbit's chest with relief. He was alive. Smiling at RyeoWook in relief, the both of them turned to leave.

KyuJong didn't respond to HyungJoon, not even a twitch of the ear to indicate he'd heard. "He fainted in the arena, it might be a while before he wakes up," the nurse said. "His physical injuries are relatively small. Should I send word he's fit to continue in the tournament?" 

HyungJoon looked up sharply at the nurse at her question, looking at her like she had grown a second head. "Are you _crazy_? He's not going back in there, not after what he just went through. I'll speak to the commissioner later. Are you almost done here?"

The nurse bristled at the tone, finishing with the bandages on KyuJong's arm before standing. "Yes I am." She left the room, leaving HyungJoon alone with the unconscious KyuJong. 

Pulling over a stool, HyungJoon sat down and took KyuJong's hand in his own. He traced his fingers lightly over the rabbit's skin. "I'm glad you're okay Kyu," he said quietly, looking at his sleeping face. "You surprised us all you know? Who would have thought to do that... no one, just my Kyu," he sniffled a little, trying to keep his emotions in check.

KyuJong was asleep for a long while, the roar of the crowd above them coming and going as matches began and ended. One match had ended poorly, and there was a mad scramble as both fighters were carried in on stretchers, one screaming. Then it was quiet again, far too quiet.

The rabbit's fingers twitched a little in HyungJoon's hand, KyuJong starting to stir. Then the crowd started shouting again above them and the rabbit's entire body stiffened, a strangled noise escaping as KyuJong's eyes opened, wide and panicked. 

Jumping a little at the sudden noise, HyungJoon got up, touching KyuJong's arm lightly. "Hey, it's okay, you're safe," he said softly, looking down at the rabbit in concern. "I'm right here."

Chest heaving, shudders ran through the rabbit as his free hand scrambled against the bedsheets, fighting an invisible enemy. Then his eyes finally focused and he saw it was HyungJoon standing above him, releasing the breath he had been holding on to. "Joon?" he whispered. 

"Hi," HyungJoon sighed in relief when KyuJong looked at him. "You're okay, you're in the infirmary. Just a couple scratches but you're otherwise okay. You fainted after the match, it's been a few hours."

"Oh." KyuJong didn't seem to know what to do about that. After a moment he slowly sat up, not looking away from HyungJoon. "Did I...Did I lose?" 

"...No, you won," HyungJoon said, slowly sitting down on the edge of the bed. "What do you remember about what happened?" he asked quietly, concern clear in his eyes.

"I don't..." KyuJong shook his head slowly, a whine of pain escaping when he noticed his bandaged ear. "I remember fighting...that's it." There was something weird in his eyes, like he was not all there. 

HyungJoon took a deep breath, holding KyuJong's hand in his own. "Well, we can talk about it later when you're feeling better. I don't want you worrying about it right now, okay?"

"Okay," the rabbit whispered, shuddering again. Whether he remembered what had happened or not, he couldn't seem to relax again, shaking as he held onto HyungJoon's hand with both of his own and closed his eyes tightly. 

"You think you're up to leaving now? You're coming back to the hotel room with me," HyungJoon said, scooting closer to put his arm around KyuJong's shoulder.

"I am?" KyuJong opened his eyes again, looking up at HyungJoon who was closer to him now. "I'm not fighting?" 

"No, you're all done," HyungJoon said, smiling softly and leaning in to kiss his forehead. "I'm so proud of you, you did so well and you'll never have to fight for me ever again."

KyuJong looked like he knew he should be protesting that, but couldn't because he was shaking again, letting go of HyungJoon's hands to pull the younger man down awkwardly. He just held on to the human, face buried against HyungJoon's upper arm as he breathed in deeply, tears streaming down his face. 

Shifting a little so he was comfortable, HyungJoon just held onto KyuJong tightly, kissing him gently on the top of his head. Even if KyuJong couldn't remember what had happened, he could tell the rabbit was still reeling from it. Once the shock wore off, there was no way of knowing how KyuJong would cope, and it scared HyungJoon deeply. This wasn't something he could kiss away, or protect him from. But he could be there as a support, and that's all he would be able to be for him. "We can go whenever you're ready," he whispered.

KyuJong just held on for a long moment, trying to use HyungJoon's comforting scent to get rid of the smell of snake that was clinging to him. Finally he drew in a shaky breath and pulled back enough to look up at HyungJoon. "Okay," he whispered, slowly sitting up properly. His hand found HyungJoon's and held on tightly, looking down at himself. He was in a thin patient gown, which should have clued him in to the fact he'd changed forms, but it was like his mind was automatically blocking out anything that had to do with the ending of the match. "My clothes..." 

"Uh.. ruined I think, but I'm sure you've got clothes down here right? I'll just have a staff member grab you something," HyungJoon said, kissing the side of KyuJong's head. "Give me one second okay?" he smiled, squeezing KyuJong's hand before trying to let go, noticing how tight the rabbit's grip was. Getting up, he looked around and found one of the other nurses, speaking to her quietly, she nodded and bowed politely before leaving the room to have someone fetch KyuJong's clothes.

Luckily it would appear the rabbit had something to wear other than the fighters uniform stored in his room, a servant appearing with pants and a shirt folded up neatly to set down on the bed. "Would you be okay down here if I went and talked to Zhou Mi for a minute?" HyungJoon asked, picking KyuJong's shirt and moving towards him to help him dress. "I can have HyunJoong come in to keep you company if you'd like."

Pulling on the shirt and pants automatically, KyuJong whined when his injured ear got stuck, carefully fishing it out of the collar properly. "I would like that," he smiled a little at HyungJoon's question, lips trembling slightly. 

"Okay, I'll go see if he's around," HyungJoon said, giving KyuJong a warm smile before stepping away again and poking his head out of the infirmary. He went another servant out in search of the tiger, who actually wasn't that far away since he was worried about KyuJong as well. 

"Is he okay?" HyunJoong asked when he approached HyungJoon, bowing slightly. HyungJoon didn't fail to notice the Jung dragon was trailing after him curiously.

"He's fine, but he doesn't remember anything about the match," HyungJoon replied. "If he asks, don't say a word, there's no telling what'll happen. I have to go talk to the games commissioner, pull KyuJong out of the tournament. Just sit with him until I get back."

"Okay," HyunJoong nodded, stepping into the infirmary.

"I'll be right back Kyu," HyungJoon called to the rabbit before leaving. HyunJoong smiled at KyuJong, stepping toward him. 

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

KyuJong felt better when he smelled tiger over the insistent smell of disinfectants and snake, giving HyunJoong a strained smile. "Like I was beaten up."

JungMin managed to sneak in after HyunJoong, mostly because he didn't have his wings and tail out to accidentally knock over anything. "Hey, glad to see you awake," he grinned, and he really was glad. Everyone in the viewing pit had seen what had happened. SungMin had needed to be pulled off someone who made a jeering comment and sent into isolation.

KyuJong gave him the same smile, looking up at HyunJoong again. "Joon said I was out for a few hours..." 

"Yeah, your match was over hours ago," HyunJoong nodded, sitting down on the stool. "Third match just finished, and it was kind of intense. But hey, you won! That's good right?"

"Yeah, though I think I'm being kicked out of the fighters wing now," KyuJong said, though he was clearly relieved about that even if he'd wanted to get as far as he could in the tournament. Another shudder ran through him, nose twitching a little. "Why do I smell like snake," he looked down at himself, missing the uneasy glance JungMin gave HyunJoong. Normally he just smelled like sweat and dirt, maybe blood if he was hurt. 

"Well... you were fighting a snake," HyunJoong shrugged, not sure what else to say. "You'll be missed down here though, it was nice having you around. I think a lot of the other fighters kind of respected you for making it this far."

That distracted KyuJong enough from the smell sticking to him, smiling back at the tiger. "I'll miss being down here too...even if I walked in on you two making out naked far more often than I'd have liked to."

"That's the problem with not being able to lock the doors," JungMin sniffed. 

HyunJoong snorted, shaking his head. "I'm not ashamed of that in the least. He looks good, I look good, what's so wrong with it?"

"That still isn't something I want to see!" KyuJong whined at him. "Nor did Daniel appreciate it when you left the door _open_ that one time, if frosting your bedsheets was any indication."

"He's obviously fine if he's picking on us," JungMin snorted. 

"Obviously," HyunJoong agreed, chuckling softly. "Daniel's just a prude, but I've seen him eyeing some of the fighters around here, disappearing into rooms when he didn't think we'd notice. Hey... this means you get to be with the master now right? I bet you're happy about that at least."

"Yeah," KyuJong smiled softly, obviously glad about that. "I missed him," he murmured. "At least it's...almost over. Are either of you fighting the rest of today?" 

"Nope, we'll probably be up on the next match day," HyunJoong said, looking over at JungMin. "We're getting plenty of rest though, which is good."

"Good," KyuJong said, looking between them both. "Be careful...okay?"

"Yes sir," JungMin chuckled, stepping over to behind where HyunJoong was sitting, draping his arms over the tiger's shoulders. "We'll be fine, we got this far." 

"Yup, we've got this whole thing in the bag," HyunJoong chuckled, glancing up at JungMin. "We'll have to talk later about who's winning."

"Of course I am, why do you even question it," JungMin said haughtily, and KyuJong smiled properly at that. 

"Yah, I can still whip your ass, scales for brains," HyunJoong huffed, reaching behind him to pinch JungMin in the side.

"Not when I know your weak spots," JungMin teased, yelping at the pinch and trailing his fingers along one of HyunJoong's ears. "Or if all else fails, I'll sneeze, turn dragon, and then roll you into a fire pit while you're laughing your ass off." 

HyunJoong wanted to growl at the dragon, but the touch to his ear had him purring and fluttering his eyes. "I hate you, ass," he murmured.

No one seemed to notice that HyungJoon had come back into the room, eyes narrowed at the two slaves. "I believe I said _HyunJoong_ was to keep KyuJong company, I don't recall inviting you dragon," he said tersely.

JungMin jumped slightly in surprise at the very unfriendly tone, blinking at HyungJoon with his fingers against HyunJoong's ear and draped over the tiger from behind. Something must have told him this was one of those times he'd be better off being polite, because he released HyunJoong and took a step back. "Sorry Master Kim, I was just checking on KyuJong too, I'll go now." He bowed politely, glancing at HyunJoong before slipping out of the room. 

HyungJoon watched him go, glancing at the tiger who was sitting very straight on the stool. "You're excused HyunJoong, thank you for keeping KyuJong company," he said. HyunJoong stood up, bowing as well before walking towards the door. "Carrying on a relationship with another fighter isn't forbidden, tiger, but be mindful of how far it goes," HyungJoon said, though he was looking at KyuJong. HyunJoong didn't reply, inclining his head again before leaving the room. "We're all set Kyu, you ready to go?"

"Mhm," KyuJong nodded, standing up. He felt a little better after the visit, just listening to JungMin and HyunJoong bicker back and forth had taken his mind a little off what he remembered of the match. Though now he was worried if they were going to get into trouble. "You're not...watching any more of the matches today?" 

"No, my focus is on you now," HyungJoon said, smiling softly at him. "And you won't have to go to any of the matches with me if you don't want to. I'm sure you're a little sick of it all by now."

"Just a little," KyuJong swallowed and smiled tensely, going to where HyungJoon was standing and automatically taking the younger man's hand. 

"Alright," HyungJoon said, pulling KyuJong close for another light kiss before stepping out into the hall. "I'm sure you'll want to take a nice long hot bath when we get upstairs. Does that sound good?"

"Yes," KyuJong nodded enthusiastically at that, eager to get the smell of snake off his skin. "Will you be with me?" 

"If you want me to," HyungJoon nodded, walking him slowly towards the lobby. "But I would understand if you want to be alone though. It's up to you."

"I don't want to be alone," KyuJong shook his head, and then he could feel the trembling start again, for no reason that he could think of, it just came suddenly and wouldn't stop. 

"Okay, then I'll stay right by your side," HyungJoon said, glancing over at him worriedly. The rest of the walk to the lobby was quiet, the hallways devoid of just about everyone. Even the lobby was clear of people except for the receptionist at the desk. HyungJoon talked to the man briefly about having KyuJong's things taken to the room before stepping into an empty lift to go up to the hotel. When the doors closed, he leaned up against the wall and pulled KyuJong into a loose hug, just holding him to help ease the shaking.

The rabbit leaned into HyungJoon, arms wrapping around the human tightly as he shut his eyes. "I'm glad you're here," he whispered, trying to calm down. 

"Where else would I be?" HyungJoon said, burying his nose in KyuJong's hair. "I love you, and I belong at your side."

"And I belong at yours," KyuJong whispered, and that completely broke his resolution not to cry, the rabbit sniffling quietly against HyungJoon's collar. 

HyungJoon's heart hurt when he heard KyuJong sniffling, but kept quiet for the moment since the lift was coming to a stop on their floor. Easing them away from the wall, he led KyuJong out into the corridor and towards their room. He unlocked the door, letting KyuJong go in first before following and locking the door after him. "Okay, bath first? Then we'll get some dinner and go to bed early, I'm sure you're exhausted."

"Yes," KyuJong nodded, wiping at his eyes and smiling a little at HyungJoon. He went to the bathroom after slipping off his shoes, twitching whenever noise would filter in from outside. 

Following carefully after him, HyungJoon started up the water in the tub, making sure it wasn't too hot. "I was thinking, we could go to the park tomorrow, or there's a botanical garden outside of the city, you'd like it out there. Lots of trees and flowers."

"Don't you have to be watching the matches?" KyuJong looked up at him, though it was obvious he liked that idea very much. "HyunJoong said he's fighting tomorrow." He started slipping off his clothes, trying to be careful with his injuries. 

"That doesn't matter to me right now," HyungJoon said, watching him undress. " _You_ matter to me, and I want us to spend the day together. If you're okay with that."

Shirt off and pants undone and hanging loosely on his hips, KyuJong nodded frantically, eyes wide. "More than okay with that," he hugged HyungJoon tightly, finding it hard not to cling to the younger man. 

"Good, cause I'm okay with it too," HyungJoon said, rubbing his hand up and down KyuJong's back lightly. After a moment he pulled back, smiling down at the rabbit as he helped push the loosened pants down. "You want me in the bath with you?"

KyuJong nodded again, not wanting to be farther away from HyungJoon than he had to. "Please?" Maybe the human's scent would wash off onto him. 

"Sure," HyungJoon chuckled, kissing KyuJong lightly before pulling back to pull off his own clothes. Once they both had finished undressing, HyungJoon helped the rabbit into the tub, then slid in behind him. Settling KyuJong back against his chest, he kissed his shoulder gently. "How are you feeling?"

Unable to turn fully human with his ear injury, KyuJong resigned himself to wet ears and tail before relaxing against HyungJoon. "Better," he whispered, and he looked better too, not like he was on the verge of falling apart if someone so much as snuck up behind him. He relaxed there for a long minute before fumbling around for the loofah sponge, scrubbing at his skin unhappily. 

"That's good, I'm sure by tomorrow you'll be back to yourself," HyungJoon said, hoping that would be true. Of course that would be if KyuJong didn't remember what happened, and he was sure not going to tell him.

Nodding, KyuJong focused on what he was doing before looking back over his shoulder at HyungJoon. "What happened, at the end of the match?" 

Well, crap. HyungJoon winced at the question, not wanting to tell KyuJong _ever_ that he'd been eaten by a snake. "Well... you beat the snake, but passed out right after," he said slowly. It's not like he was lying, completely.

"Okay," KyuJong nodded, and he didn't see anything amiss about the statement, not asking anything further and focusing on scrubbing his skin raw in the hopes of getting rid of the snake smell. Sniffing at his arm, he made an unhappy noise and scrubbed harder. 

Frowning a little, HyungJoon looked down at the arm that was starting to be scraped up. "Kyu... you're going to hurt yourself," he murmured, trying to take the sponge from him. "And you need soap, maybe that'll help?"

KyuJong _had_ thought he'd put soap on the sponge, but apparently he was less there than he thought, nodding a little. He didn't give up the sponge though, fumbling to lather the sponge with the soap and try again. "The smell isn't coming off..." 

HyungJoon knew better than to ask what smell that was, figuring that KyuJong was reeking of snake (not that he could smell it). "You're probably smelling it in your hair, let's get your hair washed and your ears. Focus on me, my scent," he said, taking KyuJong by the wrist and pulling the sponge out of his hand.

Protesting when the sponge was taken away, KyuJong calmed a little and nodded, closing his eyes with a shudder. It was hard to catch HyungJoon's scent past the snake clinging to him, but KyuJong did his best to focus on that instead, stopping himself from being overwhelmed. 

Setting down the sponge, HyungJoon pulled KyuJong a little closer, kissing his shoulder and neck. "It's going to be okay Kyu, I promise," he murmured, cupping some bathwater in his hand and pouring it over KyuJong's shoulder.

Relaxing as he was pulled closer, KyuJong nodded slightly, turning his head to bury his nose in HyungJoon's own shoulder. He wouldn't be able to wash his hair like this, but having the human's scent in his nose helped him stay calm. "I'm okay," he whispered after a moment, pulling back to give HyungJoon a shaky smile and reach for the shampoo. 

"Here, let me, just relax," HyungJoon said, taking the shampoo bottle first. Wetting down KyuJong's hair, he slowly worked the shampoo into the rabbit's hair and tenderly washing his ears, being careful of the injury. 

Relenting, KyuJong closed his eyes to avoid getting shampoo in them. The gentle scrubbing of fingers in his hair helped him relax, as did the fingers against his ears if the shampoo hadn't stung the injury. The bandages would have to be replaced after this. The rabbit didn't say a word, unnaturally quiet ever since the match, but the tension slowly eased out of his body the longer HyungJoon worked on his hair. 

A little worried at how quiet KyuJong was, and how he wasn't protesting about being pampered, HyungJoon knew he wasn't as okay as he pretended to be. "You know what I was thinking?" he said quietly after he'd rinsed the lather out of the rabbits hair and ears. "After the tournament's over... I want to buy an airship."

KyuJong cracked one eye open at that. "You do?" When no shampoo stung his eye, he opened the other to blink at HyungJoon. "That's...that's a fantastic idea Joon, you always wanted to be a pilot," he smiled widely at the younger man. 

"Yeah, and now with the money you earned me, I can do that," HyungJoon returned the smile down at him. "And you'll be my copilot."

The rabbit squeaked a little at that, flushing. "I guess I should work on my fear of heights then," he chuckled sheepishly, resting his head against HyungJoon's shoulder. He felt better with his hair washed, the snake smell less pronounced, though it was still on him. "I can't wait to see you with the airship." 

"Me either... I've always wanted one," HyungJoon sighed, his eyes lost in thought. "Things are going to change Kyu... maybe KiBum was right."

"Hm?" KyuJong blinked at him, not understanding what was going through HyungJoon's head. "What do you mean?" 

"There's a reason why the house had been going down the past few years," HyungJoon said, picking up the sponge again to lather it up. "And it has nothing to do with interest waning in the games... my heart's just not in it Kyu."

The rabbit looked up at him, surprised at this revelation. The younger man must have been doing some serious thinking ever since disowning KiBum. "It was your father's last wish...but you never really wanted to inherit the business, did you," he murmured. 

"No, but when dad got sick I knew that I had to, otherwise I don't think we would have been able to put KiBum through school," HyungJoon said, lightly running the sponge over KyuJong's arm. "I gave up my dream so KiBum could do what he wanted, and I'll never regret that decision. I would just like to be able to have my own life now."

Taking in HyungJoon's expression, KyuJong smiled softly, tilting his head up slightly so his nose brushed against HyungJoon's jaw. "I'll always support you in that decision," he murmured softly. "As long as you're happy, that's all that matters." 

"It's going to be a while before I can pull out completely," HyungJoon said, kissing KyuJong's forehead. "But I am going to... and possibly give some of the fighters their freedom, along with yours."

KyuJong smiled widely at that, burrowing himself against HyungJoon further. He was slowly coming to terms with the idea that HyungJoon meant to free him, and was actually looking forward to it. As long as he got to stay beside HyungJoon forever, he didn't care what else happened. "Thank you," he whispered. 

"Don't thank me," HyungJoon replied, continuing to wash along KyuJong's arm and chest. "I love you Kyu, and no matter what, I'm making sure you're taken care of."

"I thought I'm supposed to be taking care of you," KyuJong chuckled softly, kissing HyungJoon's neck. 

"We'll take care of each other, how about that?" HyungJoon laughed, tipping his head to the side at the kisses, but continued to wash the rabbit.

"Deal," KyuJong murmured, relaxing against HyungJoon. The tension in his body had eased away, the scent of snake almost completely gone with HyungJoon's care. "I love you Joon." 

"I love you too," HyungJoon's smile widened, happy to see KyuJong looked a little better at least. Maybe by tomorrow he'd be back to himself. He could hope at least.

*********************************42

The next day, YunHo and YoungSaeng arrived back in the viewing box for the next set of matches. Word had already reached them from HyungJoon that he and KyuJong wouldn't be attending today, but would be spending the day away so KyuJong would have more of a chance to recover. YunHo agreed with that wholeheartedly, sending his well-wishes through YeSung before they all went to watch the rest of the first round of the third tier.

"JungMin and the Kim tiger are up today," YunHo mused, reading through the list. "Along with the rest of my fighters." 

"Will be an interesting day of matches then," YoungSaeng said, leaning over the railing. "Are the dragon and tiger against each other?"

"No," YunHo shook his head, looking over the list again. He didn't see KyuJong's name, but there was one fighter who was being automatically moved on to the next round, the odd man out. "No, the dragon's against one of the horses." He placed the list down, going to wrap his arms around YoungSaeng's waist from behind. "You know if you dislike the matches that much, you could have stayed in the room, or gone with HyungJoon and KyuJong," he murmured, kissing the back of YoungSaeng's neck. "Not that I mind the company." 

Closing his eyes, YoungSaeng leaned back against YunHo and sighed. "After KyuJong's match I just... being here doesn't appeal to me that much," he murmured. "But I want to be here with you. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

YunHo smiled gently, kissing his neck again. "Maybe we'll find you a nice pair of earplugs so you don't have to listen," he mused. "I don't blame you for not wanting to see all this. The games are...brutal. It would be much better for all if there were rules in place to protect the fighters from death, but that hasn't happened yet." 

"Maybe that will change," YoungSaeng said, turning around in his arms. "I hope it will anyway."

RyeoWook didn't bother to knock, bursting into the room and panting heavily. "Sir! I'm sorry, but... your father... he's coming," he said, trying to catch his breath. "We saw him at the hotel, he was looking for YoungSaeng there."

Looking down at YoungSaeng, he wrapped his arm tightly around the snake's waist, thinking. "He can't find you," he looked down at YoungSaeng, eyes worried. "If he's looking at the hotel...no, he can't find you there," he shook his head, biting his lower lip. If his father got his hands on YoungSaeng, whether YunHo was there or not...he couldn't let that happen. The man was insane, and might just try to kill him on the spot.

Getting an idea, he kissed YoungSaeng quickly before bringing him to the door. "RyeoWook, I need you to take him down to the fighters quarters. Find JungMin, tell him I'll break his wings if anything happens to YoungSaeng." 

YoungSaeng's heart was in his throat, stumbling slightly when he was pulled forward. "But... YunHo," he whispered, shaking his head. "What about you? What are you going to do?"

"We have to go, he's on his way," RyeoWook hissed, pulling the snake from the room.

"I'll be fine, just go," YunHo shook his head, helping usher YoungSaeng from the room. He watched the two of them leave, YeSung looking like he wasn't sure if he should follow or not. "YeSung, if you don't want to be here when my father shows up, go _now_."

The tone of his voice was enough to send the rooster running after RyeoWook and YoungSaeng. YunHo closed the door again, drawing in a shaky breath before going to sit down again, closing his eyes with a deep sense of foreboding. 

Roughly ten minutes later the door swung open, Master Jung stepping through with a level gaze. He scowled when he saw it was just YunHo there alone. "Once again you're keeping your property from me are you?" the man sniffed, closing the door behind him. He was alone this time, no rabbit or wife to accompany him as he took a seat.

"I take my responsibility to everyone in the house seriously," YunHo replied calmly, gaze focused out at the arena instead of looking at his father. He was intimidated by the man, but he wouldn't show it, expression unreadable. He wondered where his new step-mother was. 

"That wasn't an answer," the older man said, staring at his son. "By the end of the day, you _will_ be returning YoungSaeng to me YunHo. That isn't a threat, that is a fact."

"Based on what grounds," YunHo returned the look he was given, eyes dark. He would _never_ give YoungSaeng back to the man, not with his last breath. 

"Based on that I can have you arrested for theft," the man sneered. "You really think I was going to lay down and let you take everything I worked for away from me? By the end of the day, not even your sign loving friend Zhou Mi will be able to help you."

"Zhou Mi is not a friend, he is just someone able to see through to your black heart just as I can," YunHo said lowly. What did he mean, Zhou Mi couldn't help him? "I am still master of the house, as such YoungSaeng is under my protection, as resident of the Jung house." 

"For now," Master Jung said simply, turning away to look down at the arena. "If this dragon of yours wins the tournament, I may keep him alive afterwards. It's not too late to break him."

"It won't be up to you whether he lives or dies," YunHo's eyes flashed dangerously. JungMin's personality was part of the fire that made him such a good fighter, he couldn't stand even the idea of the feisty dragon being broken down into a cowering, half-sane shell of a dragon. "The house won't be returned to you." 

"You really are a fool YunHo," the man shook his head as if in despair. "How did I ever raise such a soft hearted idiot? You are not in control of whether or not I take back my house, and your threats of turning me in will go on deaf ears."

"Those are threats I will gladly follow through with before you have your way," YunHo replied. He would have gotten up and left by now, but he wasn't going to seem frightened away by his father. "We'll see if the media has the same opinion as you." 

"I guess we'll see then," the man chuckled softly. "Looks like the match is going to begin, it's your dragon isn't it? I'm interested to see how he does."

His father was in far too good spirits, it sent shivers up YunHo's spine. The man was up to something...but what?

KyuHyun had effortlessly climbed to the top of the platform he took while refereeing. Something was off with the snake though, YunHo seeing the repeated glances up to the commissioner's box. He was distracted, scowling at the stone he stood on then up at the box again, pacing slightly as he went through the speech to open the day.

"And introducing our first fighters for the day! From the Jung house, the dragon fighter! And from the Kim house, the horse fighter!"

"I feel bad asking you to wish me luck, but at least wish me staying alive, okay?" JungMin chuckled to HyunJoong before stepping through the gate, wings furled up behind him as he made his way onto the arena, looking around. He could see the horse on the other side of the arena, SiWon. They'd been friendly thus far, and JungMin had hoped he wouldn't have to fight anyone he considered a friend, but he wouldn't hold back. 

"He doesn't need luck," YoungSaeng snorted, standing next to HyunJoong with his arms crossed. No one else in the room was giving the snake a second glance after JungMin had threatened to castrate them all if anyone touched him. YoungSaeng was still nervous though, and he wished he would have been allowed to stay with YunHo because wondering what was going on up in that box was driving him insane.

"No, just a muzzle," HyunJoong agreed in amusement. Drawing the snake towards the viewing pit, they sat down to watch the monitors, it being easier to see that way than trying to peer through the bramble bushes. He frowned at the screen, one of the monitors trained on the snake providing commentary, though he looked distracted. Something was very off.

Oblivious to everything except his opponent, JungMin judged the horse's strengths carefully. SiWon was strong with lower-body attacks, less so with upper-body ones...he was fast, but easily thrown off balance if his previous matches were any indication. An earth elementalist, with decent control.

SiWon decided to make the first move, rushing towards the dragon. Seeing the horse's muscles bunch up, JungMin ignored the fake hit and leapt up to avoid a sweeping foot, coming down on top of the horse and slamming SiWon on his back on the ground. "So sorry!" Rolling off, JungMin lashed out with his tail as he did so, the horse rolling out of the way and slamming one foot into the dragon's shin. JungMin growled and grabbed the offending foot, pumping his wings hard to become airborn. He didn't let go of his prize, SiWon yelping as he was suddenly upside-down, then dropped, tucking and rolling to avoid landing on his head.

The two were aware of the other's techniques enough that the match lasted for a bit, the pair moving closer to the fire pits. Suddenly a kick in the chest caused SiWon to lose balance, falling backwards. " _Hey!_ " JungMin's eyes widened and he shouted in surprise when the horse nearly fell into a fire pit, only stopping himself by quickly grabbing onto the edges with his hands and feet. It was a horrible, awkward position with the liquid fire inches from the horse's face, the fighter straining to hold himself up.

KyuHyun stopped pacing for a moment, eyeing the two (JungMin wasn't entirely sure what he should do, hovering). "Looks like the Kim horse is _stuck_! And that's one position you really, really don't want to be stuck in." He took another second to judge the situation before announcing, "Since he can't get up and is really just waiting to fall into the fire, the horse fighter is unable to continue! The winner of the match is the Jung dragon."

"Could he have figured that out a little _faster_?" JungMin flared out his wings and, using them for balance, leaned over to grab the back of SiWon's shirt. Pumping his wings hard, he pulled the horse away from the fire and back onto solid ground. SiWon looked like he'd spent too long out in the sun, sweating from the effort of not falling into the pit. "Thanks," the horse panted, JungMin snorting and turning to head back to the gate. 

"... Did he just _save_ his opponent?" Master Jung hissed lowly. "What the hell kind of fighter is that? He was good as dead! Looks like I'll be reconsidering my opinion to let the dragon live."

Before YunHo would be able to retort, a voice called over the speakers, Zhou Mi was standing in the his viewing box, two men flanking him. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? Due to unforseen circumstances, the second match of the day will be delayed. KyuHyun, please return to the commissioner's box."

"About time," Master Jung said, sitting back in his seat.

YunHo heard something in the static that followed that sound like "shit", a mumble from KyuHyun barely caught by the mic. The snake made his way down the platform recklessly, and was gone from the arena in a flash, moving faster than YunHo had ever seen him move before.

At his father's words, YunHo stared at the man with narrowed eyes, ignoring the commotion from the crowd. "What cheap trick are you pulling." 

"Cheap trick? Oh, come now, you think I would resort to cheap tricks?" the older man shook his head. "This is not a cheap trick YunHo, I just happened to be commiserating with a couple of the shareholders about the games commissioner, and they agreed that Zhou Mi was just not quite cut out for the task. He's being removed from his position and someone a little more competent will be taking his place."

YunHo paled. Zhou Mi removed from his position? The games commissioner was the first fair commissioner they'd had in decades, sparing deaths if he could, and treating signs like actual people. He was the best suited for his job. Knowing his father, 'more competent' meant someone who would promote death in the arena, be cruel to the signs, and in short be more like his father.

What was more...Zhou Mi wouldn't be able to give YunHo possession of his father's property after the tournament if he was being removed from position.

"You're mad. Zhou Mi is the most competent there has ever been for the position, and the shareholders know that," YunHo hissed. "What blackmail did you drip in their ears to sway them." 

Sneering at his son, Master Jung chuckled softly. "Enough to get me what I wanted YunHo. At the end of the tournament, you can be sure YoungSaeng will be back in my hands and you... you had better hope nothing unfortunate happens or I _will_ make sure to rip his tiny little throat out. It's time you really understood what being a master is about, and dallying with another man's property is a crime. If you'll excuse me, I have a new commissioner to congratulate," he said, getting to his feet. "It was good seeing you again YunHo, I'll be back at the next match."

YunHo got to his feet, the urge to punch the man nearly overwhelming him. "You are a sick, twisted man, and I will watch you _burn_ before you lay a hand on anyone in _my_ house," his eyes flashed. 

"It's not your house!" Master Jung snapped, nearly lunging after his son, but he made a small grunt of pain clutching at his chest. "Be careful YunHo, I don't want to have to have my own son taken care of but I will if you continue to stand in my way," he said lowly, turning towards the door and leaving the box.

YunHo watched the door shut again, and in a fit of anger knocked the glass of water off the table beside the couch, the glass shattering. The young man slumped against the railing, pushing his hands over his face. How had things gone so wrong again? He couldn't give up the house to that man...he just couldn't. But how much was he going to be able to fight it?

He had to keep YoungSaeng safe...that was something he had control over, whether his father liked it or not. He was never giving the snake to the man, not even if he lost the house, not even if he lost his life.

Straightening, he strode out of the room. YunHo wasn't waiting for his father to come back to sit next to him and taunt him. HyungJoon's box was empty, he'd go there after finding RyeoWook and YeSung to make sure YoungSaeng was with the fighters safely.

The snake would have to stay there until the evening...YunHo needed to talk to HyungJoon.

"So what's all that about?" JungMin asked in confusion, looking up at the blank screens as he stretched out the muscles in his wings. SiWon had disappeared to get his burns treated. "Why are we stopping?" 

"I'm not sure," YoungSaeng shook his head, confused as well. "I can bet it has something to do with the Master though... that's just too coincidental for him not be involved." YoungSaeng was very, _very_ worried about YunHo now, and he wished the rat or rooster would appear to take him back to YunHo. He needed to know what was going on.

"The old Master's here? Uh oh." JungMin frowned at him. "What's going on topside? All the rat said was to keep you down here and not let anyone touch you." 

YoungSaeng sighed a little, sitting back down. "It's a little complicated, I'm not sure I should say with everyone around. But basically... YunHo was having Master thrown out of the house and Zhou Mi was backing him in this. If something is going on with the games commissioner, then it can't mean anything good for YunHo."

"That's...really not good," JungMin frowned, glancing back at HyunJoong before returning his gaze to the snake. The dragon looked totally serious for once. "If something did happen with the games commissioner, would YunHo be able to hold his own against his father?" 

"No, he doesn't have the backing to do so," YoungSaeng said, shaking his head. "He was counting on you doing well in the tournament to get the recognition, but that may not be enough anymore."

"I don't understand what's going on, what's the big deal about his father?" HyunJoong asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He'd been one of the few it seemed that knew nothing of what was going on in the other house, and it's not like he and JungMin talked much about anything really.

JungMin folded his arms in front of his chest. "He's a sign-hating nutcase. I mean, I haven't been at the house long, but even I know how lucky we all are it's YunHo in charge right now and not that bastard."

"Master Jung?" DongHae popped up beside him; he had been talking with SungMin nearby. "Oh yeah, he's probably the worst master there is in this whole place, and that's saying something. I remember winning against one of his fighters a few years ago in the third tier. The fighter was great, but he lost once. Next thing I knew, Master Jung had him killed for being 'weak'. His fighters were desperate to win to stay alive. Except for the dragons, they were just plain suicidal." 

"Why do the dragon's go suicidal?" HyunJoong frowned a little at that.

"Because he breaks his slaves, and a dragon isn't meant to be broken," YoungSaeng said, folding his hands in his lap. "He believes that the only thing a sign understands is pain, and beatings."

"All those crazy dragons in the ring, that's cause people like him drive them completely insane," DongHae rolled his eyes, then grinned. "Speaking of crazy dragons, actually, you've fought a Jung dragon before kitten."

"Of course he did, he fought me," JungMin eyed the dog.

"No, well before that," DongHae bounced on his heels slightly. "Two years ago," he grinned at HyunJoong. "The dragon that went absolutely crazy and rampaged in the first tier. _That_ was the last dragon Master Jung got his hands on." 

YoungSaeng's eyebrows went up, glancing at HyunJoong whose expression had set. "What happened?"

"I was the only fighter to come out of that arena alive, and I didn't walk out," HyunJoong said quietly. "So I take it that this guy is an ass then, and him taking over would be the worst possible thing?"

"If Master takes back over, JungMin and I would likely die," YoungSaeng nodded.

"I'll fry him to a crisp first," JungMin growled.

"Good luck with that, I heard it's been attempted before." DongHae pursed his lips, looking towards the screens. "The longer those screens stay off, the more likely it is he's getting his house back right now." 

"Saeng?" YoungSaeng looked over his shoulder, seeing RyeoWook and YeSung approaching, neither looking happy. "Hey..."

"What happened?" YoungSaeng got to his feet, looking between them. "Where's YunHo? Can I go to him?"

"...No, I'm sorry Saeng," RyeoWook shook his head sadly. "He's hiding out in Master Kim's box right now, but uh... the games commissioner has been deposed, they're putting someone else in charge." YoungSaeng's heart sank in his chest. "I'm sorry, but you're going to have to stay down here for a bit, we'll come and get you later, we hope."

"He's safe here with us," JungMin said, though his eyes had narrowed in anger. "So...what does that mean for us?"

YeSung looked at him, the rooster's eyes wide. "It means once we get out of this tournament, our lives are going to be living hell, if we're still alive at all." 

HyunJoong watched YoungSaeng slowly sit down, the snake looking a touch paler than he had before his attention went to DongHae. "I think I'm reconsidering my position on what we discussed before," he said quietly.

The dog's eyes met the tiger's, and his smile was grim. "Glad to have you on board. Decided living is better than dying?" 

"If this man really does have much control as we think he does now... then no one's safe," HyunJoong shook his head, taking JungMin's hand lightly. "I don't want to watch anyone else die like that."

The dragon, who had been talking with RyeoWook and YeSung, blinked at HyunJoong when the tiger took his hand. Confused but not going to pull back, the dragon twined his fingers lightly with the tiger's.

DongHae chuckled quietly. "Then we won't sit quietly and watch, will we?"

The screens above came back on, and they saw KyuHyun was back up on his stone platform. The snake's eyes were slitted blue; he was pissed. But he managed to control himself, raising the mic to his lips. "We apologize for the delay. Let's resume with today's second match!" And he listed off the next two fighters to go up; SungMin was one of them.

"Well all that talk about Master Jung has got me ready to beat someone up," the dog grumbled before disappearing to go to the gate quickly. 

"Good luck," HyunJoong said, though it didn't matter at this point. The rest of the fighters had seemed to come to a consensus about what was happening. No one else was going to die in this tournament.

***********************************43

The rest of the matches passed smoothly. The fights were brutal, but surprisingly, there were no deaths. The fighters didn't even seem to care about the crowd anymore, knocking their opponent unconscious but carefully not dead. HyunJoong, SungMin and DongHae won their matches, moving on to the next round along with JungMin.

YeSung and RyeoWook didn't return. Giving a long sigh, JungMin steered YoungSaeng along with them towards the kitchens. "Come on, let's get something to eat." 

"I'm scared to see what they feed you down here," YoungSaeng murmured quietly. "At least though, KyuJong isn't here to deal with all of this."

HyunJoong on JungMin's other side smirked at that. "He'd be panicking, torn between wanting to win for master and joining in."

"Poor rabbit," JungMin shook his head. "At least he's topside now, you know if something does happen, our masters are going to need some protection. They weren't that bad." He glanced at YoungSaeng. "Not your master, he can go to hell." 

"That we can agree on," YoungSaeng nodded, though he did slump a little. "YunHo's too stubborn to get out when things get bad, I don't know if I'll be able to protect him if things _do_ get bad."

"We'll figure something out, right now it's still just talk right?" HyunJoong said, eyeing some of the guards as they entered the cafeteria area.

"Yeah," JungMin nodded, though his eyes narrowed at a corner of the room. "Though I'm not sure how much longer it's going to be just talk."

KyuHyun was sitting in a corner of the room with DongHae, the monkey in the same house as DongHae, and SungMin. If the snake's eyes were any indication, he was in a very, very bad mood. "What's he doing down here?" 

YoungSaeng thought of what YunHo had told him not long ago, and he frowned slightly. "YunHo told me that RyeoWook had said that the one organizing the uprising was a snake with blue and purple scales," he said quietly to the two.

"Blue and purple..." HyunJoong's eyes went to KyuHyun, lips pursed slightly at the scales framing the snakes face. "So it's him? But he was the commissioner's slave, why would he be doing that?"

JungMin eyed the four in the corner. "No clue. Well, we know DongHae's one of the instigators, so two guesses what they're talking about over there." He glanced at the other two. "Should we go see?" 

"Let's go," HyunJoong shrugged, strolling towards them with his hands in his pocket. "Hey, what are we talking about over here?" he said, coming up behind DongHae and SungMin.

"He doesn't beat around the bush, does he?" YoungSaeng mused to JungMin with a smirk.

"My kind of guy," JungMin grinned widely, going to join the tiger.

KyuHyun's eyes flicked towards them, then at YoungSaeng. "Ah, I was wondering where he sent you. Before you ask, yes, Zhou Mi was removed from his position. The ass who took his place was stomping around like a five year old at no one dying today, very nicely done." 

"I think we all agreed that Zhou Mi being taken out wasn't the best choice," HyunJoong said, crossing his arms. "And frankly we all would like to stay alive."

"What's happening with you then? And where _is_ Zhou Mi," YoungSaeng asked. "They didn't have him killed did they? He is human after all, they don't usually kill humans.. I don't think."

"No, he's not killed, thankfully," KyuHyun put his chin in one hand. "He's been removed from premises...as far as they know."

"Which means he really isn't?" the monkey beside him asked, and yelped as he was hit over the head.

" _Please_ connect the dots for yourself. I'm still here because they need a referee, and they don't have a replacement. And because Zhou Mi asked me to stay here."

"Why?" JungMin frowned. "Wouldn't he want his slave with him?"

"Yeah, but if I wasn't here, who would continue to give you lot information and ideas?" KyuHyun smirked, eyes dark. 

"So Zhou Mi really _does_ know..." YoungSaeng said, eyes widening as he took a seat next to one of the dogs. "Why is he trying to do this?"

"Because he knows as well as we do that this dying business is wrong," KyuHyun snorted. "Maybe the tournament would thrive, but not as it is now, with people getting killed. Just because he's human doesn't mean he doesn't realize it. And because he knows something's gonna happen sooner or later, I'm down here to make sure not only does it happen sooner, but is somewhat controlled so not too many people get hurt." 

"Is he working with the protesters outside then?" YoungSaeng asked, respecting this Zhou Mi all over again. "Is that why there's so many of them?"

"The better question is, what do we do now?" HyunJoong asked quietly.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," KyuHyun sighed softly. "It was easier when he was commissioner, but now that new guy's there, we're going to have to be very, very careful. But we can set down some ground rules for if this explodes over our heads."

"Try to hurt as few people as possible," SungMin said.

"Until they start firing back," DongHae put in. 

"Are we waiting for some kind of signal or something? I don't understand, is this or isn't this going to happen," YoungSaeng said with frown.

"It is happening," KyuHyun huffed. "It's just going to take a little longer than planned to organize everything now that Mi's been ousted." He counted quietly to himself, eyes unfocused, before focusing on them again.

"The last match. We'll have reached the maximum amount of protestors outside, all the news crews will be here, and the majority of the fighters will be out of the infirmary." 

"That would be enough time to make sure those that shouldn't be here, get out," YoungSaeng said, looking up at HyunJoong. HyungJoon and KyuJong needed to get away before this went down (YunHo too, but that wasn't happening).

"Alright, that sounds like it would work," HyunJoong nodded, thinking it over. "The goal isn't to slaughter people, we have to make that clear to everyone down here or this will be over before it started."

"Oh believe me, that's what we've been doing," DongHae grinned, canine teeth visible as he looked between SungMin and the monkey beside him. "What do you think we've been doing this whole month kitten, sitting on our tails doing nothing?"

"Okay, while you three make sure the message gets out down here, I'm going to see how things are going outside," KyuHyun hopped down from his perch on a table. He looked at YoungSaeng, blue slitted eyes inquisitive. "What about you? Where do you stand in this?" 

YoungSaeng eyed the other snake, sighing a little. "I just want to be with YunHo, and no longer have to deal with my master. If revolting is the means to that end, then so be it."

KyuHyun grinned. "One thing's for sure, Korea's about to get a rude awakening." He turned and strolled towards the exit, leaving them.

"So should we be spreading the word that if anyone sees Master Jung during, they should trample him?" SungMin asked.

"No, they might get the wrong Jung," JungMin gave a long-suffering sigh, pouting at HyunJoong. "Can we eat now?" 

"Right... tell everyone to leave Master Jung to me," YoungSaeng said, glancing at the two dogs before following after HyunJoong and JungMin. His eyes went to the doorway though, hoping and praying the RyeoWook or YeSung would show soon to take him from here and back to YunHo where he belonged.

***************************

YunHo had asked RyeoWook and YeSung to inform him when HyungJoon returned from the day trip, retiring to his room shortly after the last match. He hadn't seen his father around, which was just as well, because he might forget all about niceties and punch him in the face. YunHo didn't have an impulsive anger, but he'd reached the last straw where his father was concerned.

Stepping out into the hallway, he headed down towards the Kim master's room. He wasn't entirely sure what HyungJoon would be able to do to help him, but he needed another opinion. His room wasn't safe for YoungSaeng, and the fighter's wing wasn't a long-term solution; his father would be able to get in there too if he had a mind to search it.

Stopping outside the door, he knocked lightly and waited. 

A moment later, a smiling HyungJoon opened the door. Having spent the entire out with KyuJong, he had no idea about the drama that had begun at the arena. "Oh, hello YunHo," he said cheerily, though his expression fell slightly when he saw the look on YunHo's face. "What's up?"

YunHo gave a tense smile. "I'm sorry for interrupting your evening...I need to ask your advice on something, and also tell you what's been going on while you were away. You picked the perfect day to take a day off. How's KyuJong?" 

"He's okay," HyungJoon said, glancing over his shoulder before leaning into him. "Don't mention anything about the fight, okay? He doesn't remember," he whispered lowly. "Yeah, come on in, what's been going on? What'd I miss?"

Eyes knit slightly in concern when he heard KyuJong had memory loss, YunHo supposed it was for the best, stepping into the room. KyuJong was sitting on the bed, and smiled at YunHo when he came in, though something was suddenly making the rabbit jittery if the way he shuffled to the other end of the bed was any indication.

YunHo waited until the door was closed behind him before turning to HyungJoon. "Zhou Mi was removed from his position as games commissioner," he said quietly. 

" _What_?" HyungJoon was sure he had misheard YunHo, staring at him with wide eyes and gaping mouth. "What do you mean removed? Why? What in the world did I miss?"

"My father," YunHo's eyes turned steely. "He blackmailed the shareholders into turning against Zhou Mi and had him removed, all so Zhou Mi wouldn't be able to stop him from taking the house back from me." 

HyungJoon sat down hard on the bed, trying to make sense of what he was hearing. "What... what... what are we going to do? Where's YoungSaeng.. oh god, he didn't take YoungSaeng did he?"

"No, RyeoWook warned me in time and I had YoungSaeng sent down to the fighter's wing so JungMin could keep an eye on him," YunHo shook his head. KyuJong, watching with wide, worried eyes, had never seen YunHo look this pissed off, or this out of hope. "But I can't keep him down there forever. Father could find him at any time. Nor can I bring him back to my room, it isn't safe for him with me anymore." He leaned back against the wall. "I don't know what to do HyungJoon. I'm out of answers." 

Sighing heavily, HyungJoon scratched at his head as he tried to think of a way to help. He would have offered for YoungSaeng to stay with them, but there was no way to know how KyuJong would react around a snake, even a snake he knew. "I... I don't know YunHo, there's only so much I can do... oh!" he looked up, expression brightening. "KiBum's room... he's gone but the room was rented out for the rest of the tournament. Hide him there."

YunHo looked up at him again, eyes wide as he considered this. "That...that would work, he would never think to look in one of your rooms, let alone your little brother's room." His father had no idea about what had been going on with KiBum, as far as he'd be aware, the little brother would still be in that room. Slumping a little against the wall in relief, YunHo ran his hand over his face. "I would never be able to thank you enough HyungJoon...at least it would give me time to figure out what to do next."

"What happens after the tournament?" KyuJong asked softly.

"I don't know. If my dragon doesn't win, I won't have any leverage to take the house away from him. Even then, even if he does win, my father won't give up. He probably has blackmailed several people in high places against me." YunHo looked down. "At the very least, it would give me time to send YoungSaeng away somewhere safe." 

"YoungSaeng will be safe there, and you know that we will do anything to keep him away from your father," HyungJoon said. "He doesn't have power over me and will not be able to demand anything from me. I'll keep him safe YunHo, after everything you've done for us, it's the least I can do."

"Thank you," YunHo smiled tightly at HyungJoon. "I've always valued your friendship HyungJoon, I wish we could talk about less serious subjects once in a while." He drew in a breath and straightened away from the wall. "Do you have the key for the room? I'll have to send RyeoWook and YeSung down to get YoungSaeng." 

"I do, the front desk gave it to me after KiBum left," HyungJoon said, getting to his feet and opening up the desk drawer, pulling out the key. "I've always valued your friendship as well YunHo, even if I envied you for most of my life."

"Strange," YunHo chuckled, shaking his head a little as he smiled at HyungJoon. "I always felt I would give up all the money I had to be in your place." 

Handing the key to the older man, HyungJoon shared in the laugh. "Yeah well... grass is always greener right? Good luck YunHo... I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Right," YunHo nodded, the key held tightly in one hand. "Only, may I suggest we meet in your box this time? Mine has become rather unpleasant." 

"Of course, I'll see you there," HyungJoon nodded, extending his hand to the older man. "No matter what, you can count on my help for anything. No one wants that man back in the arena, and no one wants to see you fall. We'll get this sorted."

That seemed to raise the other man's spirits, eyes crinkling slightly as YunHo reached out and clasped HyungJoon's hand in return. "Thank you. Enjoy the rest of your night." Turning, YunHo left the room, going to find RyeoWook and YeSung.

"He just can't catch a break, can he," KyuJong murmured, eyes wide and worried. 

"No, doesn't seem like he can," HyungJoon shook his head. Returning to the bed, he sat down next to the rabbit, arm going around his waist. "If for any reason Master Jung comes near us, you are more than welcome to walk away, or run as fast as you can, understand?"

"I wouldn't leave you alone to deal with him," KyuJong wrapped both arms around HyungJoon, burying his face in the younger man's shoulder. 

"I can take care of myself, he's just a big bully," HyungJoon said, kissing the side of KyuJong's head. "And it was such a nice day too," he sighed, rocking KyuJong lightly back and forth.

"It was," the rabbit smiled softly, eyes closing. "Thank you for taking me there." The rabbit's spirits had been lifted tremendously at the gardens HyungJoon took him to, and had needed to be all but dragged away from several tropical plants that didn't grow here. He'd spent nearly half an hour with his nose in one flower in particular, completely in love with the scent and the vibrant colors. 

"You're very welcome," HyungJoon smiled, running his hand up and down KyuJong's back lightly. "I thought you were going to grow roots right there and never leave... but I'm sure you've got some good ideas for the garden at home hm?"

"Mhm!" KyuJong chuckled, burying his nose in HyungJoon's neck. "And if I'm going to grow roots somewhere, I'd rather do it back home, the city is so far away from you." 

"It is," HyungJoon agreed, kissing KyuJong's cheek again and again. He turned a little more serious though, pulling back to look into the rabbit's eyes. "Are you going to come with me to the matches tomorrow? Or would you rather stay here."

KyuJong looked up at the younger man, biting on his lower lip. "I...don't want to be here alone," he said quietly. "I'll go with you." If he was here alone, he'd probably just sleep, but where as he'd been fine during the day, nightmares snuck up on him at night. He'd gone into shock in the middle of the night, crying and shaking, and when HyungJoon had woken him up he hadn't a clue where he was, poofing into rabbit form and hiding under the bed. It took a good ten minutes for HyungJoon to coax him back out. 

"Are you sure? Kyu... I don't want you to get upset," HyungJoon said quietly, running a hand through his hair. KyuJong had always been a little timid, but since the fight it had become a paralyzing fear, and HyungJoon was very worried about his rabbit.

"Worst...worst case I can hide in your shirt, right?" KyuJong met the younger man's eyes, his own wide. He felt horrible for being relieved YoungSaeng wouldn't be with them, but even the hint of snake smell on YunHo had made him start hyperventilating. 

"Of course, I'm sure YunHo wouldn't mind," HyungJoon nodded, kissing his forehead. "We'll get through this okay? Just a few more days and then we can go home and you can play in your garden all day and night."

"Okay," KyuJong nodded, hugging HyungJoon closer. "I just want to be with you," he murmured, closing his eyes. 

"Well I'm right here," HyungJoon whispered, leaning the rabbit against him and holding him tightly. "And I'm not going anywhere without you."

The rabbit smiled happily at that, tilting his head up to look into HyungJoon's large brown eyes. He never wanted to be away from HyungJoon, not for even a second. Leaning up, KyuJong kissed the younger man softly, cupping his face with one hand. 

Returning the kiss gently, HyungJoon pulled away after a moment, just looking down at KyuJong with a silly smile. "Maybe we should get ready for bed, it's another long day tomorrow."

"Mhm," KyuJong nodded, smiling back up at him. He leaned in and kissed HyungJoon again before shifting away so he could get out of his clothes, placing them aside until he was only in his boxers. 

HyungJoon undressed as well, not caring where his clothes ended up right then before crawling under the covers and waiting for KyuJong. When the rabbit joined him, he lightly put an arm around his waist and tucked KyuJong's head under his chin. "Good night Kyu... let's hope for no nightmares tonight."

"Yeah...good night," KyuJong nuzzled closer, tangling their legs together and burying his nose against HyungJoon's neck. Breathing in deeply, he kissed the soft skin before settling down to sleep.

Unfortunately, it was a false hope. 

*******************************44

When RyeoWook and YeSung had appeared to take YoungSaeng back to the hotel, YoungSaeng could have kissed them both. It was well past dinner time, approaching midnight and YoungSaeng was certain he'd be sleeping in an empty room in the fighters quarters. The two were acting strange though, and made YoungSaeng put on YeSung's hoodie before he was allowed to leave... with just RyeoWook.

"What's going on?" YoungSaeng asked RyeoWook quietly as they walked out of the fighter's area into the lobby. The rat just shook his head, he wouldn't talk about it right there, stepping into the empty lift.

"I'm taking you to YunHo, but you have to keep your head down and the hood up," RyeoWook said, pulling the hood up over YoungSaeng's head and tightening the draws. "Master Jung has people looking for you in the hotel, so you can't stay in the room with YunHo."

"Where are you taking me then?" YoungSaeng frowned, batting at RyeoWook's hands that were fussing with the sweater sleeves.

"Somewhere else, just keep quiet," RyeoWook sighed, turning when the lift doors opened and stepping out. YoungSaeng followed with a sigh, but did as told, keeping his head down and scuffling along behind the rat. He wasn't aware which way they were going until they were at a door. RyeoWook knocked lightly and waited.

The door opened enough to let them both in. Once they were inside, YunHo closed the door behind them and pulled YoungSaeng into a tight hug.

"Thank you RyeoWook," he gave the rat a tense smile. "I won't be long here, can you make sure the hallway stays clear?" 

"Of course sir," RyeoWook nodded, smiling sadly at them both. YoungSaeng had buried his face in YunHo's neck, clinging to him as his body shook. He barely noticed the rat slipping out of the room and the door closing again.

YunHo held YoungSaeng close, rubbing his back slowly. After a moment he pulled back just enough to loosen the draws for the hoodie and push it down so he could see YoungSaeng's face. "I'm sorry," he whispered, running his fingers through the snake's soft hair. "I'm so sorry." 

Looking up at him, YoungSaeng brushed his fingers lightly over YunHo's cheek, shaking his head. "You didn't do anything wrong, you aren't the one who should be apologizing," he said softly, smiling softly at him. "What happened, I only got half a story out of those two."

Sighing softly, YunHo kissed YoungSaeng's forehead. "My father blackmailed the shareholders against Zhou Mi, and had him removed from the position," he murmured against the snake's skin, rocking him back and forth slowly. "The new commissioner is probably someone he appointed himself. Zhou Mi isn't going to be able to sign over my father's property to me now...and even if JungMin wins the tournament, father keeps on hinting it won't make a difference and he'll get the house back anyways." 

"That's what I feared," YoungSaeng sighed bitterly, clinging tighter to the older man. "You should know... the uprising is happening," he said, pulling back to look up into his eyes. "And Zhou Mi is the one behind it."

That was definitely news to YunHo, his eyes widening slightly. "Zhou Mi? So...KyuHyun wasn't just acting on his own then?" he whispered, cupping YoungSaeng's face lightly. 

"No, and Zhou Mi is in hiding right now and KyuHyun is _pissed_ ," YoungSaeng said, leaning into the touch. "The final match, that's when it's going to happen. They're trying to make sure to limit the amount of deaths, but anything could happen."

Swallowing thickly, YunHo trying to think about what that would mean. He wasn't sure how that would affect the house; that was a complete wildcard. He didn't doubt some of his own fighters would be involved, especially with the threat of his father taking control again looming over their heads. "You can't be here for that, it's too dangerous," he whispered, looking down at YoungSaeng. 

"It's far more dangerous for you," YoungSaeng said, his expression set. "And I'm not going anywhere unless you're with me YunHo."

"I can't leave, not with all my fighters still here," YunHo shook his head. He wouldn't abandon them. "Saeng...if my father gets the house back, it won't be safe for you there anymore," he said quietly. "I'll have to send you away." 

"He won't, this is half the reason why the revolt is happening," YoungSaeng said, his fingers tightening around YunHo's shirt. "No one wants your father back in control, and we're going to make sure that doesn't happen. I'm a part of this now YunHo, and I refuse to run away from him. I'll kill him first."

"No!" YunHo's arms tightened around YoungSaeng, burying his face in the snake's hair. "No, if you kill him, I might be forced to put you down," he whispered, holding onto the other man tightly. "You can't do that to me Saeng, please..." 

Sighing softly, YoungSaeng was trembling all over again. "I'm sorry YunHo...but I won't hide anymore. Not from him. I love you YunHo... so much, and for a few weeks I had the happiest time in my life. I won't live apart from you, not with that man making your life hell."

YunHo kissed the side of YoungSaeng's face, eyes shut tightly to stop the tears. "He wants you dead...don't give them a reason to have you killed, please," he whispered. "I can't do this without you." 

"And we can't do this with him alive," YoungSaeng replied, shuddering at restraining the sobs. "I wish it wasn't like this, I wish we could just leave and never look back."

"I wish so too," YunHo drew in a shaky breath, rubbing his hand slowly up and down YoungSaeng's back. "You have to promise me you'll stay safe, Saeng. Please promise me that...I love you." 

YoungSaeng's eyes closed tightly and he tried to burrow further into YunHo's chest. "I... I can't..." he whispered.

Feeling his heart breaking in his chest, YunHo couldn't stop the tears that came, crying into YoungSaeng's hair as he clutched the snake to his chest desperately. 

"I love you YunHo," YoungSaeng sniffled softly, feeling the tears falling as well. "But I can't hide or let someone else fight for me anymore. I wish I could promise I won't get hurt, but I can't."

It took a bit for YunHo to be able to speak again, wanting to keep denying what YoungSaeng was implying but unable to. "I understand," he whispered, voice cracking. "I just...if something happens to you...Saeng..." He couldn't finish the thought. 

YoungSaeng took a deep breath, pulling back to look up into YunHo's eyes. "When it starts... no matter where I am, I'll find you. I love you so much YunHo and I'm so torn right now. But if you stay, then I stay, and I fight for my freedom from your father."

Looking down and meeting YoungSaeng's gaze, YunHo leaned forward and kissed the snake, the action a little rougher than normal and mixed with both their tears. "I love you," he whispered hoarsely against the other man's lips. 

YoungSaeng didn't reply to that, his arms going around YunHo's neck and he dove back into the kiss with as much ferocity as he could muster. "How much time do you have with me?" he asked, pulling away to mouth along YunHo's jaw.

"Not long...RyeoWook is watching for my father but I don't know how long he can give us," YunHo whispered, fingers running along YoungSaeng's spine. 

"We'll have to be quick then," YoungSaeng murmured, looking up at YunHo as his hands slid down his chest to the waistline of his pants.

Any other time YunHo would have protested, in a room that wasn't theirs and with RyeoWook standing guard in the hallway. But the reality of the situation had him reeling, that he might lose YoungSaeng any second, to his father or to the revolt, that this might be the last chance he had to be with the snake and let him know how much he loved him.

Catching YoungSaeng's lips in a firm kiss again, he pushed YoungSaeng back towards the bed, fingers pulling at the snake's shirt. 

YoungSaeng didn't waste any time, returning the furious kiss as he undid YunHo's pants and pushed them down, only pulling back from the kiss when his shirt was pushed up to his shoulders and he had to pull it off completely. They fell to the bed in a tangled heap of limbs and half pushed off clothing that was quickly done away with. It wasn't romantic or passionate, but it was what they both needed. Maybe the kisses were a little hard and maybe YunHo's hands were gripping his hips tightly enough to bruise later, but it felt right. Every scared emotion was funneled into their love making and YoungSaeng muffled out his screams into YunHo's shoulder.

The only downside being that it was done and over with quickly, though that had been the point. YoungSaeng helped YunHo redress, fixing his hair and adjusting his shirt so the bite marks on his collar weren't quite so visible. "Will you come back tomorrow?" he asked softly, looking up into YunHo's eyes.

"I will try," YunHo whispered in return, cupping YoungSaeng's face and meeting the snake's eyes. They were both scared, scared for each other and for what might happen. "I can't promise, because he might be watching me, but I will try. Don't leave the room, I'll have either RyeoWook or YeSung stay with you when they can and make sure you get food. I love you Saeng." 

"I love you too," YoungSaeng said quietly, agreeing to stay in the room as he leaned up to kiss YunHo again. "Good luck."

Kissing YoungSaeng back, YunHo lingered against the snake's lips before pulling back. Making sure his clothes and hair were straight, and that the only sign of tears was a slight red around his eyes, he left the room before he could come up with an excuse to stay longer. Nodding to RyeoWook, he turned to head back to his own room.

He doubted he'd be sleeping well that night, too used to having another warm body curled up against his own. 

**********

The next morning HyungJoon and KyuJong woke early, showered and ate a light breakfast before heading out. Instead of taking the timid rabbit out through the main press of people to get to the colosseum he took KyuJong down the elevators to the fighter's area and up the lift to the floor of his viewing box.

It wasn't quite as nice as YunHo's, just a bit smaller but that wasn't an issue. At least it had a bar, they were likely going to need a drink before the day was over, if not more. "If you want to go at any time Kyu, just let me know," he said, making sure the rabbit was settled in his seat. "You want anything to drink?"

"I'm fine," KyuJong shook his head, a little out of sorts as he was made to sit down. "Don't you want something? I can take care of drinks." He was back to protesting being pampered and forced to sit and do nothing while HyungJoon worked. 

"And I can take care of drinks as well," HyungJoon said, tweaking the rabbit's nose before going to the bar. "Think of this like a vacation Kyu, until the end of the tournament you are not a slave, nor a fighter, you're my boyfriend who I very much want to take care of."

Yelping at the tweak, KyuJong covered his nose and pursed his lips in a pout as he watched his master. "But I _like_ taking care of you," he sulked. 

"And I like taking care of you too," HyungJoon chuckled, pouring himself a drink, and a water for KyuJong. "You know that this is just going to get worse. You're still technically my slave Kyu.. but not for much longer."

"Yeah...but..." The rabbit floundered. "But you still need me to take care of you. I don't have to be a slave to take care of you." 

"No, Kyu, I don't need you to take care of me," HyungJoon said, bringing the drinks over and setting them down on the side table. Taking KyuJong's hands in his own, he smiled softly at the rabbit. "What I need, is for us to be together, and to take care of each other. That's what a relationship is about."

Flushing, KyuJong looked into HyungJoon's eyes and nodded slowly, trying to push down the butterflies in his stomach. "I never thought I'd be in a relationship at all," he murmured, eyes wide and bright at the idea. 

"Well.. me either," HyungJoon chuckled, squeezing KyuJong's hands lightly. "I thought I'd be set up and married by my father to some girl I would rarely see. I like this better though."

"Much better," KyuJong grinned widely, leaning in to kiss HyungJoon.

Hearing the door handle turn, the rabbit broke the kiss and leaned back to see YunHo step into the room. He didn't look like he'd slept long, or very well, but he greeted them with a smile nonetheless. "Morning." 

"Morning," HyungJoon nodded politely. He didn't bother to ask if anything had gotten better, he knew they hadn't. "Any sign of your father this morning? Should I have a guard posted outside in case he gets ideas?"

"Haven't seen him," YunHo shook his head, going to sit down. "He doesn't know where your box is, or where I am exactly, and I like it that way." He could see KyuJong twitch away from him when he came near, tactfully picking a seat closer to HyungJoon than the rabbit. "Have you seen the list for today?" 

"Yes, your dragon is going against the metal dog," HyungJoon said, glancing worriedly at KyuJong but said nothing. "And my tiger is going against my dog unfortunately."

"Those are your only two left, right?" YunHo frowned. That was a poor turn of luck, guaranteeing only one of HyungJoon's fighters entering the semi-finals despite having the most fighters in at the start of the third round. 

"Yes... but it's okay, they both did very well in this tournament," HyungJoon said, nodding a little. "I just worry about SungMin being hurt. He's been a very loyal fighter, and he deserves more to be killed now."

"HyunJoong won't kill him," KyuJong said quietly, looking down at the arena. "They might fight like cats and dogs, but they respect each other too much for that." 

"Still, accidents happen," HyungJoon frowned, watching KyuJong quietly. "But, we'll see what happens I guess."

YunHo thought about what YoungSaeng had told him the night before. "I doubt this tournament will happen like the others," he murmured, before turning to them. "YoungSaeng told me that the fighters are collaborating...the revolt's going to happen." 

"What?" HyungJoon's attention went to YunHo, his eyes wide. "What.. when.. why?"

"He says they're planning the revolt for the final match. And he knows who's organizing them...a snake with blue and purple scales, and his master."

KyuJong automatically shuddered at the mention of a snake, before his head snapped up, eyes wide. "Blue and purple...KyuHyun. KyuHyun and Zhou Mi."

"KyuHyun was down in the fighter's wing while YoungSaeng was there, and according to him, he was _not_ happy," YunHo said quietly, keeping his voice low. 

"Wait, wait, back up," HyungJoon leaned a little closer. "You mean... _Zhou Mi_ , the games commissioner, is helping organize the fighters to revolt?"

"Yes...YoungSaeng didn't give me the full details as to why, but I have a feeling Zhou Mi is outside right now, with the protestors," YunHo nodded. "KyuHyun confirmed that he _is_ involved." 

"... This is insane," HyungJoon shook his head, slumping down in his chair. "So the revolt is going to happen... on the final match. Kyu... I'm sending you back home," he said, not looking at the rabbit.

"No." KyuJong's voice didn't even sound shocked, scared or angry at the suggestion, having been expecting it. It was a flat refusal. "I'm not leaving you here, when you might be hurt. I'm a fighter, I can protect you."

"YoungSaeng said they're trying to keep the amount of casualties down, making sure the fighters know not to hurt anyone, but anything can happen," YunHo said quietly. 

HyungJoon frowned at KyuJong, but didn't press the matter. For now. "It's still going to be a slaughter. The police are going to get involved and all those slaves are going to die. This is a nightmare."

"Something tells me the protestors outside aren't going to let them get their hands on the slaves," YunHo said, shaking his head and looking down at the arena. "It's like...they all just decided enough was enough. You missed what happened yesterday, Joon. All those top-notch fighters, and not _one_ death. JungMin even saved your horse from falling into a fire pit. It's like they all just decided..."

"No one else is going to die," KyuJong murmured, eyes blank as he stared into space. 

"Saved him? Wow..." HyungJoon didn't know what to think of that, but he surprised himself in that he was rather...happy. "Well I guess I'm making the right decision then, huh Kyu?"

"Yeah," KyuJong's eyes refocused and he smiled at the younger man.

"What decision?" YunHo blinked at them. 

Returning the smile, HyungJoon rubbed his hand up and down KyuJong's back before looking over at YunHo. "I'm retiring, or giving up as I'm sure your father will think. My heart's just not in this, it never was. I'll have a strong finish, and that will be enough for us to live on for a while."

YunHo was surprised at that, blinking at the younger man. Then after a long moment, his lips curled into a smile. "I never thought I would miss the shouting matches across the practice field. What do you plan on doing?" 

"I'm going to be a pilot," HyungJoon beamed, sitting up straight. "After some lessons of course, and buying an airship... could I store it in your hangar? I'd pay you of course."

"I don't see a problem with it," YunHo smiled. He didn't say the obvious thing, that if his father got the house back there would be no chance of that, choosing to focus on HyungJoon's future instead. "Are you going to keep the house and the field? What about the fighters?" 

"Well, I'll keep the house of course, the taxes aren't so bad and I own the property," HyungJoon said, pursing his lips in thought. "As for the field... I think we'll just expand Kyu's garden. The fighters... well I'll give the fighters their freedom."

"Is Kyu going to be able to manage that large of a garden himself?" YunHo chuckled, and laughed when KyuJong started bouncing enthusiastically. "I'll take that as a yes. You will come visit every now and then? Share stories of traveling all over Korea." 

"Of course, and you know I'd be more than happy to fly you and YoungSaeng wherever you two want to go," HyungJoon said. He wasn't an idiot or anything, he knew the chances of all of them getting out of this unscathed were slim, but he had to at least give them hope.

"Maybe after you've had some lessons," YunHo shook his head in amusement, patting HyungJoon's shoulder. "I'm happy for you HyungJoon...I think KiBum would be happy too." 

"Yeah... I've just had a lot of thinking to do lately," HyungJoon said, sighing a little. "The tournament isn't enough to lose my brother over. When this is over with, I'm going to try and get a hold of him to talk it over."

YunHo smiled and nodded in understanding. "I'm sure you both will be able to figure this out." He knew how much the brothers cared for each other.

The crowd suddenly started cheering, and he looked back at the arena to see KyuHyun standing up on his platform. The snake looked back in control, not as distracted and upset as he'd been the day before. "Welcome to the quarter finals of the Decerto tournament!" he called. "By today's end, four fighters will be leaving the ring, and four fighters will be continuing on to the next round! For the first match, introducing our first two fighters, the Lee monkey and the Song dragon!" 

HyungJoon only had a passing interest in the match, but he could tell they weren't attacking each other with as much force as they could. A missed swipe there, the dragon giving the monkey a chance to regain his footing before falling into the ice spikes. It was like a choreographed fight, anticipating each others moves and responding with deflects and fakes. A dragon could easily take out a monkey, especially with wings as an advantage, but the wings stayed folded up against his back.

In the end though, the dragon managed to knock the monkey unconscious, and KyuHyun declared the winner. The match had dragged on for close to an hour, the dragon panting heavily as he left the arena.

"Well, this is definitely a change in the course of the tournament," HyungJoon murmured, looking towards the commissioner's box. The new commissioner was standing with his arms crossed, obviously displeased.

"It was like that yesterday too," YunHo murmured. "Well, KyuHyun's definitely looking happier today, he's probably pleased things aren't going how the new commissioner wants them to."

KyuJong looked down at the grinning snake, who had sat down on the edge of his platform to wait for the monkey to be carried out of the arena. He'd watched the beginning of the fight before burrowing himself against HyungJoon's side; after being down in that arena, he was having trouble watching the fights. Though it was much easier to deal with without the deaths. 

HyungJoon rubbed KyuJong's back lightly, wishing he had just stayed in the hotel room. If only he hadn't been afraid KyuJong would completely freak out then he would have suggested spending time with YoungSaeng. "Where are your rat and rooster?" HyungJoon asked YunHo quietly, watching the staff load the monkey onto a stretch and take him out of the arena.

"My rooster's keeping YoungSaeng company," YunHo replied, glancing at them. Poor YeSung had probably lost half his feathers by now, but the whole ordeal must have made him more comfortable in the snake's presence, because he'd actually volunteered for it instead of YunHo having to tell him to stay. "RyeoWook's watching the bids, and keeping an eye open for my father." 

"I still can't believe your father went through all of that just to make sure you were removed from the house," HyungJoon said, shaking his head slowly. "Does he think of anyone but himself? You're his son for god's sake."

"I came to terms with the fact he's my father by blood only long ago," YunHo replied, looking out at the arena. "Everyone is just means to an end. He meant to keep controlling the house through me until the day he dies, my only purpose was to be the puppet." 

"I am sorry YunHo," HyungJoon said, giving the older man a sympathetic smile. "Your father was a master of the arena.. but it came at such a high price. I for one support you, no matter what."

YunHo returned the smile. "That means more to me than you know," he murmured.

 

**************************45

 

The rest of the morning passed smoothly, the matches more spread-out than before. For three more rounds, they watched fighters caught in an intricate dance of trying to beat the other without death. KyuHyun was more animated than before, getting the crowd worked up despite the lack of serious injury.

They were in the afternoon, and the last half of the tournament, when JungMin made his way to the gate with HyunJoong. They were right after the other, and he knew at the other gate, DongHae was waiting with SungMin. "You are going to cheer for me, right?" JungMin pouted, leaning against the tiger and draping his arms over the other man's shoulders. "You don't want the puppy to win." 

"I never want a puppy to win," HyunJoong snorted, his hands on JungMin's hips. "Go kick his ass, I don't need to cheer for you to know you're going to win."

"It's the thought that counts," JungMin sniffed, pouting at him. Hearing KyuHyun start his introductions overhead, he huffed before leaning in and kissing the tiger, stepping back. 

"Yeah yeah," HyunJoong rolled his eyes, swatting JungMin's ass before the gates opened. "Good luck."

Yelping and swatting back, JungMin grinned and turned to step out of the gate, wings unfurling from his back as he made his way across the area. He could see DongHae stepping out on the other side, the dog in half-form as well and watching him. The dragon grinned; this was going to be a challenge. DongHae was strong for a dog, and a master at his element.

"Begin!" KyuHyun yelled, and JungMin darted forward, gliding to give extra speed as he aimed right for the dog. He saw the slight twitch of DongHae's head and barrel-rolled to the side to avoid the extended spikes of metal that shot out of the sides of the rock structure, zipping by the dog and knocking him off-balance with his tail. The dog spun around to face him again as the dragon doubled back, hands out in front of him and twisting.

The metal spikes followed after JungMin, the dragon seeing them and folding his wings in to drop to the ground right on top of the dog. DongHae rolled onto his back and both feet came up to launch JungMin back off, the dragon landing on both feet and skidding across the ground. DongHae chased after him, and dived to the ground to avoid a stream of fire, JungMin jumping up into the air right after to avoid the metal still chasing after him.

From above, it was hard to follow what was going on, the dragon and dog both dodging and attacking with what seemed like all their strength. But what few attacks landed, left only scratches, YunHo noted. It was like a game of tag, one too fast for them to keep up with and having to rely on KyuHyun's commentary to tell who had the upper hand. 

This was the first time HyunJoong had been relax during one of JungMin's fights, arms crossed as he watched the monitors. Well, not completely relaxed. Someone was chattering excitedly in his ear, yelping and gasping at each move the two fighters made against each other. "You know what they do to tiger's who make too much noise?" he mused out loud, getting the cub's attention. "They cut their vocal chords, so shut up," he grumbled, pushing Xander's head away from his shoulder.

"But this is exciting! Don't you think it's exciting?" Xander continued, muffling a squeak when he saw JungMin get nicked by a metal spike. "Oh no, oh no! Be careful JungMin!" Half a second later Xander was bounding away in cub form, yowling loudly toward where he knew Daniel was. HyunJoong huffed a little, dusting the fur off his hands as he turned back to the match.

The game of cat and mouse continued, and JungMin could tell DongHae was having a good time, the two chasing each other around the arena. Both aimed to win, but it was different than the other matches, trying not to kill at the same time.

Then suddenly it was over, JungMin hitting the side of the dog's head on one of his passes and yelping as sharp metal sliced his arm. Landing and skidding to a stop, he looked down at the shallow cut before turning to where DongHae had fallen to the ground.

"The Jung dragon wins the match!" KyuHyun called overhead as JungMin doubled back to the fallen dog, checking to make sure he was just knocked out. Crouching down, he gave a snort of amusement when DongHae cracked one eye open at him, gave a loud yawn, then to all appearances went to sleep. "Nap time?" Shaking his head, JungMin stood up and let the staff carry DongHae off the arena, wondering if any of them noticed the dog snoring as he went to rejoin HyunJoong. 

Leaning up against the wall, HyunJoong perked an eyebrow at JungMin. "That wasn't a hard enough hit to knock him out. KyuHyun would have seen that. Wonder why he let you get away with that, and why the dog let you win."

"I think everyone's just decided, screw the rules," JungMin snorted, hands finding HyunJoong's hips. "We put on a show, that's all they care about. I think DongHae just wants to be rested and ready for the last day," he murmured that last bit in HyunJoong's ear. 

"That I can agree with," HyunJoong replied, pulling JungMin a little closer to give him a peck on the lips. "Go get those cuts cleaned out before my match starts. I do expect you to be cheering for me."

"Why, you didn't want to cheer for me," JungMin nipped HyunJoong's lower lip lightly, growling. 

"That's because I don't cheer," HyunJoong explained, ears lying flat and growling back.

"Spoilsport," the dragon brushed his fingers over one flattened ear, scratching lightly. "I'll wait until your match is over to get these cleaned, we can compare who got beat up more." 

"Suit yourself," HyunJoong murmured, eyes fluttering at the scratches. "You're going to distract me if you keep doing that, and then I won't win."

"Oh sure, like you didn't try and distract me," JungMin chuckled, though he relented after a moment. "There, distraction gone. So do I get to laugh if you still lose?" He wrapped his arms around HyunJoong's waist. 

"... You do, and I won't speak to you anymore," HyunJoong grumbled, looking away from him.

"I'm just teasing you," the dragon pouted at him. "If you lose I'll go beat SungMin up, but you won't lose so no one gets laughed at _or_ beaten up, and then we can celebrate the victories in your room. Deal?" 

Lip quirking, HyunJoong looked at the dragon with a smug smile. "Deal. And I said I wouldn't speak to you, didn't mean I wouldn't do other things to you," he drawled, poking the dragon's belly lightly. He heard KyuHyun calling for the next match. "My turn, this shouldn't take long."

Chuckling, JungMin leaned in and kissed HyunJoong lightly before stepping back. "Go get 'em tiger." 

Scowling, HyunJoong smacked JungMin upside the head for that. "That was dumb and I hate you for it," he huffed, stalking away towards the gate as it started to open, tail slashing the air behind him.

Yelping, JungMin pouted after him. "It was supposed to be 'good luck'!" he called after HyunJoong before sitting on the ground to sulk. 

Stalking out onto the field, HyunJoong's eyes scanned the cheering crowd as he approached the platform. There were so many people, and it sent a rush to his head everytime he heard them calling. Whether it was for him to win, or his blood, it didn't matter, it got his adrenaline running at the sheer power of all the voices.

In all the matches before, in every round, in every tier, he'd taken the easy way out, crippled or injured a fighter with a single hit or toyed with them for a bit before taking them out. This time, he wanted to have fun. Besides, fighting against SungMin was something he knew how to do, knew his strengths and weaknesses just as SungMin knew his. This would be no different for them than practice.

SungMin was stepping out of the other gate, making his way towards the platform as well. The dog adjusted his fighters gloves, before grinning at HyunJoong. The tilt of his head asked, you first, or me?

Then the dog put on a burst of speed, meeting HyunJoong halfway with a hook to the side. 

HyunJoong refrained from rolling his eyes at the move, easily leaning away from the hit. Grabbing SungMin's wrist, he pulled the dog through the motion to knock him to the ground. Bounding back a step, he jumped onto the second level of the stone platform, dropping into a crouch to wait.

SungMin flipped himself back onto his feet easily. Spotting the tiger, he stamped both feet into the ground. The platform under HyunJoong bucked upwards and became dangerously slanted in the space of a second. 

Wobbling when the platform tilted, HyunJoong's claws dug into the rock, his feet scrambling to gain purchase. When he was stabilized, his eyes narrowed at the dog a little before jumping off, landing neatly on the platform, tail slashing in the air. Fumbling in his pocket, he pulled out the coin Daniel had given him. He hadn't even had a chance to use his element yet in this series, so if he was going to have a bit of fun, then he'd make Daniel proud.

Rolling the coin a little in his hands, he flicked his wrist, the metal in the coin rolling and extending outward into a long thin sharp edged whip. "Come on pup, let's give them a show," he chuckled, cracking the whip to the side.

SungMin's eyes widened slightly when the coin turned into a whip. "Remember, you still have to deal with me after the match," he eyed the whip before stamping his foot into the ground again. The entire arena started to shake, the ground under HyunJoong crumbling. KyuHyun yelped when his platform started to go, using his own element to stabilize his perch rather than fall off. 

Digging his claws into the ground as it started to shake apart, HyunJoong whirled the whip above his head before letting it fly. It may have looked like the whip was going to slice SungMin's ear off, but HyunJoong had complete control over the metal's trajectory, glancing off before it could strike flesh. As the rocks under HyunJoong's feet began to shift apart, he jumped towards a more stable platform, the whip slicing towards SungMin again, nicking his cheek.

SungMin jerked back instinctively, growling as he wiped at the blood on his cheek. The next time the whip came at him, he dropped to slam both hands into the ground, a chunk of stone jutting up from the ground to block the strike. The metal glanced off the rock and SungMin darted around it, throwing up more boulders in his way as shields as he got closer to the tiger. 

Seeing as SungMin was trying to block him in, HyunJoong drew the metal back into its coin form before tossing it aside. Leaping up onto one of the boulders, he pounced down on top of the dog when he got close enough, catching him in the jaw with a hit then rolling off and bounding away again.

SungMin caught himself before hitting the ground before getting up and chasing after the tiger. A ground wall prevented HyunJoong from escaping, the dog lashing out with a hard kick from behind. 

Grunting when the kick connected, HyunJoong rolled into the stone wall, hitting his head and seeing stars. Well, now it was on. Shaking his head to clear it, HyunJoong rolled back up onto his feet. Lip curling upward in a snarl, he lunged after SungMin. Fabric ripping, his clothes tore from his form as he shifted into his full tiger form, knocking into the dog and pinning him to ground, growling.

SungMin yelped when he ended up on his back, flailing a little to get up and unable to. Nor could he use his element without hitting himself. "Okay fine, you win, will you just knock me out already," he grunted out under the giant cat's weight, the ground under them pushing up and tilting to the side to roll the both of them off, SungMin hitting the ground and rolling back into a crouch. 

Finding himself on his back, HyunJoong rolled onto his feet, tail slashing in the air. Snorting, he shook his head in dismay before pouncing on SungMin again. Claws out, he slashed downwards towards SungMin's face, retracting his claws at the last second, basically slapping him with a big furry paw.

The dog smacked into the dirt, the hit hard enough to knock him right out.

"And the winner is the Kim tiger!" KyuHyun called loudly, staff rushing out to carry the dog out who, as far as anyone could tell, had just been clawed across the face. 

Sniffing the air before letting out a roar, HyunJoong trotted towards the gate, slipping in when it opened. Looking up at JungMin as he passed, his tail smacked the dragon in the nose on his way back to his room where he could change back and get some clothes.

"Yah!" JungMin covered his nose to prevent a sneeze before jumping up to his feet and following HyunJoong. He had no interest in watching the remaining matches. Following HyunJoong into his room, he closed the door behind them. 

"They were playing," HyungJoon shook his head slowly when HyunJoong left the field, chuckling to himself. "Good couple of matches though, even if someone up there doesn't seem happy," he nodded towards the screen that showed the games commissioner who looked livid.

"Let him be," YunHo chuckled, looking down at the mess that was the arena. There was hardly a spot of level ground left, some of the lava pits spilling out.

"I think SungMin was going easy on your training platforms before," KyuJong looked at HyungJoon, smiling. He'd been able to watch the match, trusting the two below to not do any harm to each other. 

"So it would seem," HyungJoon sighed heavily. "He cost me a lot of money over the years with those platforms. At least I don't have to pay for this mess." Looking at KyuJong, he brushed the hair out of the rabbit's eyes. "You okay? We can go now that HyunJoong and SungMin's match is over."

"Okay," KyuJong nodded, leaning into the hand with a small smile. He stood up, hands out for HyungJoon's.

"Have a good evening," YunHo chuckled softly, watching them. He still had one of his fighters coming up, so he had to stay. 

"Sorry for abandoning you," HyungJoon said, taking KyuJong's hands and standing as well. "We'll see you tomorrow?"

"Right," YunHo nodded. "See you then." KyuJong pulled HyungJoon to the door, wanting to be away from the arena. 

"Say hello to YoungSaeng for us," HyungJoon said, following KyuJong out the door and closing it behind him.

************************************

The rest of the afternoon was quiet in the fighters wing. Since the fighters who'd lost were moved to a different wing (for the safety of those remaining) and there were only four fighters left, JungMin and HyunJoong didn't see anyone when they finally emerged from the room for dinner. Getting their injuries taken care of at the same time, they retreated back to HyunJoong's room right after.

"You nervous for the big day?" JungMin traced out patterns on HyunJoong's stomach, the dragon stretched out on top of HyunJoong since that was the only way he could stretch his wings without pushing HyunJoong right off the bed. 

"A little," HyunJoong said, his abdominal muscles tightening at the finger on his skin. "There's no way to know how this is going to go. I doubt that every fighter here is going to abide by the no killing rule. Some fighters hate humans enough to kill everyone on sight."

"Then that's gonna get the police firing, and some of us killed too," JungMin mused, pressing his palm to HyunJoong's stomach. "But if the old commissioner's leading this, he must have some idea of what he's doing." 

"But he's also not here," HyunJoong said, shaking his head. "This could be very bad Min, we'll have to do our best to keep an eye on things."

"Yeah, of course," JungMin nodded. He perched his chin against HyunJoong's chest, blinking up at him. "But you know, I'm still with the idea of a revolt. If we had to face each other...I don't think I'd be able to." 

Hands behind head, HyunJoong looked down at him with a raised brow. "No? You do realize we could face each other in the next round, right? What are you going to do, sit down and refuse to move?"

"Actually, that's exactly what I plan to do," JungMin chuckled. "Unless you want to have fun acting out a good play. I just don't think I could try hurting you anymore. I don't want to." 

HyunJoong tilted his head to the side, frowning slightly at that. "I don't think that would go over very well Min... but are you serious? You wouldn't fight me?"

"I'm very serious." JungMin's face showed it, his gaze level as he looked up at HyunJoong. "It might sound stupid considering we were ready to kill each other two months ago, but I care about you too much to even think about it. I think..." He trailed off for a moment. "I'm in love with you." 

Eyes widening, HyunJoong slowly sat up at that. "... You're... in... love with me?" he asked quietly.

JungMin had to scoot back onto his hands and knees at the movement, wings slightly unfurled as he met HyunJoong's eyes. "Yeah," he said quietly, not looking away or showing any sign of uncertainty. 

HyunJoong didn't know what to say to that at first, recalling his conversation with KyuJong not that long ago about how he hoped it was just a physical thing between himself and the dragon. Obviously, that wasn't the case, and probably never had been. JungMin was telling him only because of the uncertainty of their situation. There was no way to know how this was going to go for any of them in the next few days.

It also meant HyunJoong didn't have time to sort out his feelings, deciding that it was better to live in the moment. Besides, it wasn't like he was going to turn the dragon down now anyway. "You're an idiot," he snorted, leaning in and kissing JungMin softly. "Do I really need to say it back, or can we pretend I did."

The dragon brightened, kissing HyunJoong back and cupping his face lightly. "I guess I'll have to imagine what it sounds like in the back of my mind," he chuckled softly before throwing himself at the tiger, knocking HyunJoong back down onto the bed and kissing him deeply. 

HyunJoong made a small grunt of protest at being pounced on, growling and nipping at the dragon's lip but continued the deep kiss. Maybe he'd say it later, when he wasn't feeling like a damned fool for being confessed to like a cub, but at least JungMin didn't care about hearing it back right away.

************************************46

The following day was a rest day, HyungJoon and KyuJong taking the opportunity to explore the city again rather than stay in the area. The knowledge of what was going to happen on the final day weighed heavy in all their minds. More and more protestors poured in during the day, and by the time they returned, it was a fight to get to the hotel door past all the people chanting. It was mostly university students and high school students ditching class for the day, holding up signs for fighter rights and screaming out the names of dead fighters. It was a miracle a riot hadn't already started, but now they knew why; the protestors were waiting.

YunHo spent some time with YoungSaeng in the afternoon, but he wasn't able to spend much, as much as he wanted to stay there the entire day. Thankfully he managed to avoid his father for the most part, he and RyeoWook discussing things quietly in his room while YeSung kept YoungSaeng company. In the fighters wing, HyunJoong and JungMin spent most of the day resting, recuperating for the following day.

When the next tournament day arrived, KyuJong and HyungJoon took a shortcut through the fighter wing to get up to their box again. The rabbit refused to be left in the room alone, holding onto HyungJoon's hand tightly. "Just about done," he murmured, looking away from the arena below to HyungJoon. 

"Yup, just three matches left, then we can go, unless HyunJoong gets knocked out in his next round," HyungJoon said, his thumb stroking over the back of KyuJong's hand lightly. Like in the pretournament, KyuHyun would announce who was fighting right before the first match. "I wonder if he'll be facing YunHo's dragon..." his eyes narrowed slightly and he looked at KyuJong. "What's going on between them anyway?" Having been so distracted the last few days in taking care of KyuJong, he had nearly forgotten about what he had found out about the two slaves.

Blinking, KyuJong bit on his lower lip. He'd been hoping that wouldn't come up, mostly because he had no idea how HyungJoon was going to take it. "They're...they're in a relationship," he murmured, though HyungJoon already knew that by now, he said it as confirmation. "I don't think it's just a physical one either...they worry about each other far too much." 

HyungJoon frowned at that, not sure what to think. "Does YunHo know?"

"I don't know," KyuJong chewed on his lower lip, looking down at the ground. "I'm sorry...I actually found out well before the tournament, but HyunJoong made me promise not to tell you," he whispered. 

"Oh... well... you're still supposed to tell me things like that Kyu, even if you promised," HyungJoon said, but shook his head. "It doesn't matter, if HyunJoong gets out of this tournament and riot alive, he'll have his freedom to do as he wishes."

KyuJong smiled widely when he realized HyungJoon meant to give HyunJoong his freedom. Then he sobered a little. "JungMin...if Master Jung gets the house back, JungMin might die," he said quietly. He was sure both JungMin and HyunJoong were aware of that. 

"We're not letting that happen," HyungJoon said firmly, squeezing KyuJong's hand. "Master Jung is not getting the house back, and no one will die. Not YoungSaeng, not JungMin, not RyeoWook... no one. YunHo's been through enough, losing any one of those will break him I'm sure."

"What are we supposed to do though?" KyuJong wrapped his arms around HyungJoon's waist, resting his cheek against the younger man's shoulder. "We can support YunHo, but...we know his father won't stop at anything." 

"We'll think of something," HyungJoon said quietly, kissing the top of KyuJong's head. "We have to get Zhou Mi back in power here... that means talking with these shareholders Master Jung's blackmailing."

KyuJong wasn't sure how well that would work, but he nodded slightly, burying his nose in HyungJoon's neck and breathing in deeply. "After the riot...we'll figure it out, right?" he murmured. 

"Right," HyungJoon nodded, sighing softly. He still wasn't sure what to do about the riot, but he didn't want KyuJong here at all.

Tilting his head up to kiss HyungJoon softly, KyuJong pulled back when the doorknob turned, YunHo stepping into the room. "Morning," he gave them small smiles, going to sit down. KyuJong tugged HyungJoon down into a seat too, going to get them drinks. 

"Morning," HyungJoon nodded to YunHo, but protested at being shoved into a seat. He didn't say anything about KyuJong getting him a drink though, they were supposed to trade off on who did things for the other whether KyuJong liked it or not. "How's YoungSaeng doing? Bored out of his mind?"

"That would sum it up, yes," YunHo nodded, rubbing his temple a little. "YeSung's still keeping him occupied, though half of that seems to be YoungSaeng having fun at the rooster's expense," he shook his head, remembering the mess of feathers around the hotel room. He thanked KyuJong quietly when the rabbit passed him a glass of water, KyuJong going to sit down after getting one for himself and HyungJoon each. 

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," HyungJoon chuckled softly, though he pouted at the drink. "There's no alcohol in this Kyu. This is just water."

"You don't need alcohol, not at 10 in the morning and with your low tolerance," KyuJong pursed his lips at the younger man. 

"Please?" HyungJoon pouted at KyuJong, batting his eyes. "I'm going to need it to get through the day Kyu, it's going to be a very, very long day."

KyuJong bit on his lower lip, looking at HyungJoon's expression. After a long moment he whined a little and took the glass back, going back to the bar. "Fine, but only a little alcohol to start, you get drunk way too easily. You want something alcoholic too, YunHo?"

"No thanks, water's fine," YunHo sipped at his glass; he had enough of a headache as it was. 

"Thank you Kyu," HyungJoon grinned, wiggling a little in his seat and looking out at the arena. "Oh, looks like we're starting."

Rather than KyuHyun starting things off though, the new commissioner was standing at the railing of his box, microphone in hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please," the man said gruffly, obviously not used to speaking in front of crowds. "A new rule has been passed effective immediately. All third tier rounds must end with the death of the opponent. Any fighter that refuses, will be punished accordingly."

Eyes widening in shock, YunHo jumped when there was a small crash beside him; KyuJong had dropped a glass, the rabbit gone white. "No! He...he can't do that!" 

HyungJoon had slowly gotten to his feet, looking out over the arena. Maybe of the spectators were confused about the new rule. "He can...he's the games commissioner. I have a very bad feeling about this YunHo."

"He must not have liked how the fighters played around in the arena the other day...no, this isn't good at all." YunHo stood up as well, though to go help KyuJong clean up the glass around his feet before he injured himself.

Following the announcement, KyuHyun was striding onto the arena. The snake's steps were heavy with anger, and when the giant screens turned on and focused on the referee, a purplish bruise was visible along the snake's jaw half-hidden by his hair. 

Down below in the fighter's area, HyunJoong was staring at the screens with narrow clouded eyes. "They can't make us fight to the death," he said quietly, ears back and tail slashing at the air. He glanced at DongHae, lips pursed. "I think we're going to be going ahead of schedule, pup."

DongHae's eyes were narrowed, upper lip curled back slightly in a growl. "Yes, I think we will." He motioned to the monkey beside him, the other fighter taking off. JungMin was staring at the gates, jaw working and fists clenched at his sides.

KyuHyun climbed to the top of the platform, turning his mic on. "May the first set of fighters come forward," he said, and he wasn't looking to the crowd, but to the fighter's pit. "HyunJoong the tiger, and JungMin the dragon!" JungMin's eyes widened, gaze going to HyunJoong beside him.

"No, no," KyuJong shook his head up above, scurrying to the railing and leaning over. 

"... They wouldn't," HyungJoon was staring down at the arena, people all over were on their feet, booing and jeering the decision now. There was a definite tenseness in the air.

"Let's go," HyunJoong's gaze was level, striding towards the gate. "We'll make this quick."

JungMin straightened and followed HyunJoong, exiting through the same gate as him rather than go to the opposite gate. He glanced up at KyuHyun as they drew near, the snake meeting his eyes and nodding slightly. 

Approaching the platform, a hush fell over the crowd, everyone curious to see what they would do. Head up, ears out, HyunJoong looked up at KyuHyun, his voice raised. "We refuse to fight," he stated to the snake, taking JungMin's hand in his own. "And you can tell that asshole I said so."

KyuHyun's lips curled into a smirk, before the snake turned towards the commissioner's box and lifted his mic again, yelling, " _YAH_ , ASSHOLE! They refuse to fight!" Shocked noises came from the crowd at the snake's very loud insult, heads swiveling to the commissioner's box. JungMin held HyunJoong's hand tightly, chin up in defiance. 

All monitors were showing the commissioner standing there fuming, one had zoomed into the purple vein that was bulging from his forehead. "Then all _three_ of you shall be executed," he hissed through the microphone. "Guards! Apprehend them! This tournament hasn't seen a proper execution in a long time."

"Oh no," HyungJoon paled, pulling KyuJong away from the railing. "Go sit down, you don't want to see this," he whispered to the rabbit.

KyuJong wasn't moving, feet planted into the ground. "They aren't going to die," he said, eyes wide as he looked down at the three in the arena. "They aren't..."

Wondering if the rabbit had gone into shock, YunHo leaned against the railing, eyes narrowing as KyuHyun gave the commissioner the middle finger before turning to the gates where guards were flooding through. Then he could hear what the rabbit had noticed first: a loud rumbling coming from down below in the viewing pit, voices shouting.

"We're done dying for you!" JungMin yelled as KyuHyun stomped both feet hard into the ground, solid walls of rock coming up and encasing the approaching guards, imprisoning them in the stone. 

"Oh my god..." HyungJoon watched in a mix of fascination and horror when fighters started pouring out onto the field. Not only that, but by the screams from the audience, they were coming up through the hallways as well. "I think it's time we got you out of her Kyu," he said, tugging desperately on KyuJong's arm. "YunHo, they're revolting _now_ , we can't stay here."

The older man was pale, going to the door and opening it. "They haven't reached here yet, but it won't take long. I need to get to YoungSaeng and RyeoWook," YunHo looked back at them. KyuJong staggered as he was pulled towards the door before snapping out of it, holding onto HyungJoon's hand tightly. "Where do we go? The hotel?"

"Not safe, it won't be safe," KyuJong shook his head. "We need to get out of the area."

"Head to the river, I'll meet you there!" YunHo was gone a second later, running to find RyeoWook. 

"Come on, we'll have to take the stairs," HyungJoon said, pulling KyuJong towards an emergency exit. He could feel KyuJong was trembling, but no matter what, he would make sure KyuJong would be safe.

"Move, YeSung," YoungSaeng had his hands on his hips, glaring at the rooster who was standing in his way. They had been watching the tournament on the monitor in the room, but the minute HyunJoong and JungMin had defied the new rule, he knew what was going to happen. The only thing standing in his way was a rooster who seemed to have grown a back bone.

"No!" YeSung blocked the door stubbornly, even though he was shaking. Not only was the snake scary when he was pissed, but the rooster didn't really want to be here either, worried about RyeoWook. "Master YunHo said to keep you here even if something happens, he'll be on his way. He said to make sure nothing happens to you!" 

"Nothing will happen to me, you think they're going to be attacking signs out there?" YoungSaeng rolled his eyes. "But if you don't move in two seconds YeSung, I will _make_ you move," he hissed, copper eyes flashing dangerously.

"They will start attacking signs once the police figure out what's going on!" YeSung's eyes widened, feathers falling at his feet. "I don't want to be here either, I want to find RyeoWook, but he said to keep you safe!" 

"Three," YoungSaeng said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Two..."

Shaking harder, YeSung lasted until 'one' before running out into the hallway, covering his head. 

YoungSaeng snorted and ran out after him towards the stairs. He knew the street was going to be a madhouse so he went down the servant stairs, snagging YeSung on the way and dragging him with. "RyeoWook will be with YunHo, we'll find them first," he said, barreling down the flights of stairs to the basement level and out into the lobby of the fighter's area.

The place was a mess, guards on the floor and no fighters in sight. YeSung cautiously prodded one guard with his toe and noticed he was just unconscious, not dead. Then he snapped out of it and hurried on, racing to the other end of the fighter's area. "Where'd they all go? Are they all out on the street already?" 

"Maybe, they're probably all upstairs," YoungSaeng said, hearing the screams and thumping of feet on the level above them. "Let's go, I'm sure YunHo's still here," he said, heading for the stairs to get up into the colosseum.

The hallway at the top of the stairs was in chaos, fighters were attacking guards, bringing them to the ground before moving on. Spectators were trying to get out, trampling each other to get to the doors. Keeping his hand in YeSung's, YoungSaeng struggled against the mass of people, trying to get to the stairs to the upper level boxes. Those stairs were thankfully empty, YoungSaeng panting as he climbed.

None of the fighters had got to the upper levels yet, the fighting house masters were milling about in confusion with their bodyguards, too scared to leave, but wanting to.

"YeSung! Saeng!" RyeoWook noticed them first, waving one hand, the other tugging on YunHo's sleeve.

Whirling around, YunHo's eyes widened when he saw YoungSaeng coming towards them with the rooster in tow. "YoungSaeng!" He met the snake halfway, pulling him into his arms without care who saw them. He saw YeSung doing the same for RyeoWook out of the corner of his eye, all his attention on YoungSaeng. "Come on, we need to get out of here while we can, the others are heading down to the river." 

YoungSaeng reluctantly pulled away from YunHo, shaking his head. "No... I have something to do first," he said, a look of determination in his eyes. "You need to go... I'll meet you there."

"What?" YunHo didn't let go of the snake's forearms, eyes wide. "No, I'm not leaving you, what do you need to do?" 

YoungSaeng shook his head slowly, pulling away more. "It would be better if you don't know. Please go YunHo... I'll be fine," he said, pulling his arms out of YunHo's grip and taking a step back. "Just go."

"YoungSaeng, I'm not leaving without you," the older man stepped forward, unwilling to let the snake go. 

"Please.. just go YunHo," YoungSaeng said, stepping back again. "Goodbye," he whispered, turning and taking off down the hall.

YunHo's eyes widened. "YoungSaeng!" He ran after the snake. YeSung yelped and grabbed RyeoWook's hand, taking off after their master. 

Trying to not let the tears cloud his eyes, YoungSaeng ran as fast he could to lose YunHo. Running down the stairs, through the lobby past people bumping around each other in confusion, YoungSaeng made a beeline for the other hallway of private viewing boxes. YunHo couldn't be here, couldn't see what he was planning to do.

The snake was fast, YunHo soon losing sight of him. But it didn't matter...YunHo had an idea he knew where YoungSaeng was going, shoving people unceremoniously out of the way and cutting through the crowd in the most direct route possible.

The hallway was mostly empty when he got there, YunHo running to one box in particular, throwing the door open. 

Still trying to catch his breath, YoungSaeng was standing just in front of the door, barely noticing YunHo coming in behind him. "He's _where_?" he asked the person in the room.

Trembling, the rabbit slowly got to her feet when she saw YunHo. "He... when the riots... they started, and he was clutching at his chest like he was in pain and then I... I mean... then he fell," she pointed a shaking hand to the railing.

Panting, YunHo listened to what was said before slowly stepping over to the railing. He looked down for a brief moment, then had to look away again. YeSung and RyeoWook stood at the door, the rooster's eyes wide.

"It's over," he said after a long moment of silence, looking up at them. "We have to go, before the fighters reach this level." He ushered the rabbit towards the door. 

YoungSaeng couldn't move, still stuck in shock. Master Jung was... dead. It was over, all over. He knew he should be relieved, but he felt nothing, completely dead inside. His eyes caught the rabbit's as she passed, and the fidgety nervousness in her eyes and he knew. Master Jung had help in falling over the railing.

"Sir, there's a back servants entrance," RyeoWook said quietly. "We'll come out away from the crowd, I don't think anyone will be there."

"Good," YunHo nodded, eyes unfocused for a moment. Then he drew himself up and took YoungSaeng's hand, bringing them out of the room. "Take us there." YeSung and RyeoWook turned to lead the way, YunHo making sure the rabbit stayed with them as they hurried to get out.

KyuJong and HyungJoon had to fight the crowd to get outside, fighters and guards everywhere. The rabbit searched desperately for signs of any of _their_ fighters, but couldn't find them anywhere. His ears rang with screams as they finally made it out into the streets. His eyes widened and he pulled on HyungJoon's sleeve. "Joon!"

The protestors had formed a ring around those fighters to make it outside, human barriers against the riot police and army that was starting to arrive. It was a stand-off for the moment, police bellowing for the protestors to move without response. Standing with them, KiBum and SooHyun held their ground. The young human's arms were flung out to stop the police from reaching the fighters behind him, his look of defiance unaffected by the gun leveled at his head. 

Paling, HyungJoon didn't even think, grabbing KyuJong's hand and pushing his way towards them. "KiBum!" He couldn't lose his brother like this, had to get him away. "Get away from my brother!"

"Stay back!" A police officer cut them off, not letting anyone come up behind the riot police. "Clear the area!"

"That's my brother!" HyungJoon struggled against the officer. "KiBum!"

There was so much noise HyungJoon's voice couldn't have reached, but KiBum looked at them anyways, eyes widening slightly. KyuJong saw his mouth move, his shout of _hyung!_ lost in the panic.

Then the ground bucked underneath them and the riot police rushed the lines of protestors. They lost sight of KiBum in the chaos that followed, fighters breaking through to protect the humans who had tried to protect them.

" _Move!_ " Losing patience with the officer holding them back, KyuJong leapt up and planted both feet in the man's chest, slamming him into the ground. 

"KiBum!" HyungJoon would think about how his rabbit had just attacked an officer later, scrambling through and running towards the crowd. Shots rang out over their heads, HyungJoon falling to the ground. When he looked up, he could see KiBum sprawled out on the ground, SooHyun hunched over him, trying to protect his master from getting trampled. "No.. no no no."

Scrambling up to his knees, he crawled towards his brother. "KiBum? KiBum?!"

KiBum's eyes cracked open, glassy and unfocused. Blood dripped from his hair, half his face bathed in it. "Hyung," he whispered, before his eyes fluttered shut and his head fell to the side. 

********************************47******************************

"KiBum?! No, stay with me," HyungJoon said frantically, wiping the blood off his brother's face with his sleeve. "Help! Someone help!"

"We need to get him to a hospital," SooHyun said, his eyes wide as he tore a little of his shirt to press against the wound on the side of KiBum's head.

"Kyu... get help, get a taxi, something, anything," HyungJoon whispered, tears falling.

Eyes wide and shaking, KyuJong didn't need to be told twice, taking off. But who was he going to find in this mess? Trying to see over the crowds of people running back and forth, and not be run over, KyuJong searched around frantically.

Two minutes later a shadow fell over them, and Daniel crouched next to the two. "Move," he picked KiBum up carefully, KyuJong helping him get the unconscious human onto his back. "We need to clear the area first, ambulances are waiting near the river but they can't get much closer. 

"Daniel.. thank god," HyungJoon tried to take a deep breath and think, looking around. Fighters were overwhelming the police all around them, signs and humans alike on the ground with wounds. As quickly as this had started, it was already calming, police falling back. 

"We can cut through the alley behind the hotel," SooHyun said, pointing a little ways from them. "It's probably clear enough.

"Where's HyunJoong.. Xander.. SungMin," HyungJoon asked Daniel, his eyes wide.

"SungMin and Xander are just over there, along with Eli and SiWon," Daniel nodded towards the other side of the street where the protestors had been overwhelmed by the police until fighters stepped in. "I lost track of HyunJoong and JungMin. Come on," he started towards the alley SooHyun had pointed out. KyuJong guarded HyungJoon's side, looking around. 

Taking KyuJong's hand, HyungJoon held onto him tightly as they followed behind Daniel and SooHyun. "I hope YunHo's okay... I hope he's out of there by now. This is absolutely insane."

"It was going to happen eventually," KyuJong looked at HyungJoon beside him, biting his lower lip as he scanned the area. "I think Zhou Mi knew that."

 

********

Back inside the arena, JungMin kept HyunJoong beside him as they followed KyuHyun, who had insisted they come with him. "What are we even _doing_ ," he looked around warily, but the fight had moved outside and the only people around were downed guards.

"Getting control back," KyuHyun glanced over his shoulder at them before looking forward and putting on a burst of speed when he saw someone take a corner. "Yah, wait up!" 

HyunJoong blinked, taking off after KyuHyun. As they got closer, the person they were chasing had stopped and looked back over his shoulder. "I'm very cross with you KuiXian, I wasn't ready for that. You're just lucky I was paying attention."

"Yeah, well, they were going to start revolting anyways, that's what happens when stupid people get the idea of pissing off a bunch of angry fighters." KyuHyun skidded to a stop next to Zhou Mi, JungMin slowing as they approached. "I brought backup." 

"I'm not sure that will be necessary," Zhou Mi said. "I've already called the shareholders. They are not pleased at all, and no one can find Master Jung so they're reversing the decision as long as I can get the fighters under control. I made it clear to the protesters that try to cooperate with the police, but keep the signs safe." 

Stopping at the stairway to the commissioners box, Zhou Mi turned and looked at the three. He finally got a good chance to look at the two fighters. HyunJoong and JungMin, who had set off the riot. Fitting it seemed. "The man they put in my place is an ass, I will need help if I'm going to get rid of him. Deposed or not, he's one of Master Jung's lackey's and won't leave even if the shareholders tell him too. This could likely get violent."

"Guess we're sticking around for the show," JungMin squeezed HyunJoong's hand lightly.

"Let's go then," KyuHyun slipped around in front of Zhou Mi. "I'll go first in case someone tries to put a bullet between your eyes." He hurried up the stairs. 

"Please be careful, KuiXian," Zhou Mi sighed, following after him. HyunJoong just glanced warily at JungMin, keeping up with the two.

At the top of the stairs was the reception area, the poor receptionist looking absolutely terrified. Her eyes widened when she saw Zhou Mi, and she got to her feet. "He's still in there sir, he's locked the door."

"Thank, you should probably get out of here now," Zhou Mi told her gently, watching the girl take off. "Open the door KuiXian."

"The nice way, or the hard way?" KyuHyun pressed both hands to the door over the lock, brow furrowing. There was a crunching noise under his hands and he pulled the door open without resistance. JungMin pulled HyunJoong closer to flank Zhou Mi, just in case. 

HyunJoong heard the click, shoving Zhou Mi and JungMin to the ground. "Get down!" he hissed, watching KyuHyun drop just before sound of the gunshot.

"Get out of my office!"

"He's got a gun," HyunJoong scowled, glancing at JungMin. "I can't get close enough, deal with him."

"Why _me_ , you're the metal elementalist," JungMin huffed before suddenly shifting into full dragon, his clothes tearing. Even the hatchlings had thick skin after a certain age, the scales on their back hard as stone. KyuHyun rolled out of the way and JungMin darted past him into the office on all fours.

There was a gunshot and scream from the man inside, then a thump and a string of curses. KyuHyun poked his head into the room, seeing the dragon sitting on top of the commissioner, gun tossed to a corner of the room and the hatchling growling in the man's face. 

"That's why," HyunJoong chuckled, helping Zhou Mi back up to his feet. 

"Well then, thank you," Zhou Mi smiled, dusting off his shirt and following them into the room. "I'm sorry to say, but the shareholders don't think you're being as affective as they hoped you would be," he said, leaning over JungMin's shoulder and peering at the man on the floor. "They have a message for you. You're fired. If I could get you two to take out the trash, I have some fighters to wrangle."

The man continued to swear, JungMin snorting and blowing smoke in his face to shut him up. Then he climbed off of the human and gripped the front of his shirt with his teeth, trying to drag him to his feet.

"I think he needs a little help there," KyuHyun rolled his eyes, stepping around them all and to Zhou Mi's side. 

"You're going to burn him alive," HyunJoong sighed, pulling the man up to his feet. Taking another coin out of his pocket, he wrapped the metal around the man's wrists, cuffing them together. "Where are we taking him?"

"Outside, the fighters can deal with him," Zhou Mi said, frowning at the mess on top of his desk. "KuiXian, I'm going to want to make an announcement, can you get that arranged for me?"

"Let's go scales for brains, I'd like to know where our masters have gone too," HyunJoong said, pushing the trussed up man in front of him to start walking.

JungMin huffed before following after him; he had no other clothes to change into, so he was stuck in dragon form until he could get a moment to find some. At least being in dragon form seemed to scare the man they were bringing outside enough that he didn't try to struggle, JungMin nipping at his fingers in warning if he tried.

There was hardly anyone in the building on their way outside, and when they emerged outside they saw the fighters had taken control of the area. Those police who weren't unconscious were being watched, sitting on the ground with their hands cuffed. Many were injured, but groups of protestors and fighters were helping bring the injured ones to safety. 

Looking around, JungMin saw Xander and SungMin nearby, nodding to them as he pushed the former commissioner towards them. "Got another one, watch him. Have you seen the master anywhere?"

"No, well... KyuJong was here a few minutes ago and took Daniel but we haven't seen any of them since," Xander said, a trying to stop a deep gash on his forehead from bleeding. "Hopefully they got out of this... I think we're at a standoff. What's going to happen now?"

"Not sure, Zhou Mi is back in control, he's going to be making an announcement soon," HyunJoong said, looking up towards the large screens on the outside of the colosseum. "I'm sure he has a plan."

JungMin gave an annoyed trill, and SungMin snorted at the baby dragon. "Go find some clothes and change back, there's nothing to do now but watch these idiots." He looked down at the riot police at his feet, making the former commissioner sit down beside them. The dragon huffed before heading back to the colosseum entrance; he'd have to go down to the fighters quarters. 

"Wait, hold on Min," HyunJoong said, grabbing his tail before he got too far. The screens overhead had lit up and Zhou Mi's giant face was smiling sadly down at them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention," the commissioner said, a hush falling over the crowd. Sign and human alike looked up at the screen. "The fighting must stop, all fighters need to return to the arena. House masters, I require your presence in the general admission stands. KuiXian?"

Movement near the colosseum entrance got their attention, KyuHyun lifting up a small pillar of the ground where he stood so he could be seen. "Fighters, please proceed to the arena," he said into his microphone which he'd somehow managed to keep a hold on through the chaos. "Allow for emergency crews to arrive and take care of the injured. Any injured fighters will be seen to by medical crew in the arena. Can police officials please join the house masters in the general admission stands. No violence will be tolerated."

"What about him," SungMin eyed the old commissioner.

"Leave him for the police to deal with," DongHae came up beside them, heading towards the entrance. 

"Let's just go please," HyunJoong said, eyeing the other fighters around them, some looking unsure. "Everyone, inside!" he called as loud as his voice could go. "If KyuHyun says it's okay, then it's okay."

A few still grumbled and shifted uncomfortably on their feet, but started for the door. HyunJoong watched them all, making sure no one tried to sneak off (though he was sure at least one or two had in the confusion earlier). He was one of the last ones in, but he did see a familiar rat watching from a street corner before taking off.

"Alright Min, let's get you some clothes real quick," HyunJoong said, stroking the dragon's scales on the top of his head lightly as the headed inside.

YunHo watched RyeoWook return, keeping YoungSaeng close to them as people moved quickly around them. They'd seen HyungJoon and his group arrive, then just as quickly leave, following KiBum to the hospital. Daniel was the only one who had stayed, heading back towards the colosseum. "What's going on over there?" he frowned at RyeoWook, running his hand along YoungSaeng's arm slowly. He'd been able to hear loud voices coming through the speakers, but not what was being said. 

"Zhou Mi's back in charge, he's ordered all the fighters to return, and all the training house masters inside," RyeoWook said, panting a little to catch his breath. "I think that means you as well sir."

Relieved to hear Zhou Mi was back as commissioner, YunHo sighed softly, nodding. "All right then. The three of you, head back to the hotel and stay there for now, you'll be safe there," he looked between RyeoWook, YeSung and the rabbit before looking down at YoungSaeng. "Are you going with them, or with me?" he murmured. 

YoungSaeng had been silent since they had left for the arena, his eyes distant even has he looked up at YunHo. His fingers curled into YunHo's shirt and leaned against him, not wanting to be apart from him.

"...I take it that means going with," RyeoWook said quietly. "We'll see you back at the hotel sir." Grabbing YeSung's arm, he tugged on the rooster to go back towards the hotel, motioning the rabbit to come with.

Watching them go, YunHo wrapped his arms around the snake and hugged him close, kissing YoungSaeng's temple as he rocked him back and forth slowly. "It'll be over soon, Saeng," he whispered quietly, closing his eyes. "We'll do this meeting, then we'll go somewhere quiet." 

Nodding, YoungSaeng breathed in YunHo's scent, trying desperately to relax. It would probably be a long while before he was okay, still in shock over what had happened. Pulling back a little, he smiled tiredly up at YunHo, brushing his fingers over the man's strong jaw before leaning up to kiss him gently. When he pulled back, his hand found YunHo's and held it tightly, walking with him to the colosseum.

YunHo kept YoungSaeng beside him as they walked in silence, still in shock himself. Despite seeing the body, several stories down, it still hadn't hit him completely his father was dead. As corrupt as the man had been, some naive part of him had hoped he would just go to jail and be locked away, at worst. He knew full well that his father wouldn't have given up ever, and was even willing to off his own son if it came down to it, but he hadn't wanted his father to die. It would take a while for it to really sink in, and he was avoiding thinking about it now when there was so much that needed to be done.

The fighters were cooperating, and so were the police surprisingly. Probably because Zhou Mi had spoken with those in charge and made it clear no fighters were to be injured after the ceasefire. Medics were running around tending to the fallen, but it was far less than he'd imagined it would be when thinking about a revolt. There were injuries, yes, but few deaths considering the amount of people involved.

They made their way to the general admission stands, meeting KyuHyun along the way. The snake gave them a tight smile before skirting around the group of house masters in the stands, making his way to Zhou Mi's side. 

YoungSaeng watched Zhou Mi pace a little at the bottom of the stands, checking his watch frequently. It was like he was waiting for something. YoungSaeng wasn't sure if this was all the masters, not including HyungJoon obviously, but there were at least twenty of them. Some looked scared, some angry, most looked like YunHo, calm and a little relaxed.

Ten minutes passed before Zhou Mi was joined by another man, the two shaking hands and exchanging quiet words before Zhou Mi turned to the masters, bowing politely. "Thank you for joining me, I wanted to have a quick word with you all. What happened here today was unfortunate, but a long time coming as I'm sure most of you are aware. I had stated my position on this matter many times to the senate, as with each year the fighters were becoming more and more agitated."

"Signs are mad every year, no excuse for attacking humans," one of the men said, scowling at Zhou Mi. "You've been too lenient with them Zhou Mi, that's why this happened, and it was _your_ snake that instigated it."

"Ah... no, KyuHyun had just relayed what the fighters told him, to the acting commissioner," Zhou Mi said, bright smile still in place. "But if the rules hadn't been changed, then there would have been no problem. If I hadn't been removed from my position, this definitely would not have happened. I have always run a fair tournament, but even I could tell something needed to change."

"Stricter rules need to be set, and protestors discouraged," one of the other house masters said.

"Instead of fighting against them, why don't we just look at what _they_ are saying?" YunHo asked, keeping his arms around YoungSaeng as he looked at Zhou Mi. "They made it clear they don't want any other fighters to die. That's how all this started, changing the rules so one of the fighters was guaranteed to die. Why can't we change the rules so there is no death penalty, and no deaths during the tournaments?" 

"Ludicrous," one of the other's scoffed. "People come here to watch these animals die. That's what they are bred for."

"Master YunHo has a fair point," Zhou Mi said, his lips thinned at the last statement. "I have spoken in front of senate meetings before about changing the rules of the games, and the idea has caught on amongst the politicians," he motioned to the man next to him. "Our representative is here from the senate to get an idea of what has gone on here, and how to fix this before it happens again."

"What should happen," the more outspoken of the master's said, crossing his arms, "is we make sure those that started this get put down before they give any ideas to the rest of our stocks."

"That is _not_ going to happen," the senate representative said. "The senate has already cleared a provision on sign rights. It probably won't be long before slavery is abolished."

That sent ripples of unease through those gathered. "Abolished? But this is our living! Do you mean to shut the tournaments down?" cried out one.

YunHo frowned. "The tournament can continue without slaves, if the fighters are willing to stay in the profession," he said calmly. "But they will definitely not be inclined to stay if their lives are seen as meaningless and disposable. I know several fighters who see this as their way of life, and something they'd stay in if they were guaranteed a measure of safety." 

"Yes, a measure of safety," Zhou Mi nodded. "That I think is something that the fighters can agree with, as well as the masters. You put a lot of money into training and housing the fighters, and sometimes you don't earn that back if a fighter is killed off too quickly. This way, you can make money off of them not only by placing bets, but by charging the freed signs for room and board."

"And how exactly would they be paying for room and board?" one of the masters asked in confusion.

"Oh, you'd pay them of course," the senator said, chuckling at the reaction that earned. "They would get a cut of the bets, which you could set up in a contract with them."

"All of this can be discussed later, the point is," Zhou Mi said, raising his hands to quiet the group. "The point is, the way things are now, they can't continue. Signs outnumber humans two to one, and they are very dangerous with their elements. A single uprising may not mean much now, but it won't stop there once word gets out across the country."

"They had control over the area too," one of the smaller houses' master brought up from the side. "The army might have been able to fight them back with reinforcements, but at what price? If not dying in tournaments is all they want for now, that's better than the alternative."

YunHo wrapped his arms around YoungSaeng protectively, seeing KyuHyun smiling from where he was standing next to Zhou Mi. This was a start. They'd probably be busy with negotiations for a long while, no one allowed to leave until it was clear their fighters were going to be looked after (and not put down after the uprising). But it was a step in the right direction. 

"Yes, and keep in mind that while there were a number of injuries, very few fatalities," Zhou Mi said, his eyes meeting YunHo's sadly. "They could have slaughtered everyone in the stands quite easily, but they didn't. I hope you all remember that. This meeting was not to get your opinion or vote on the matter, just to make you aware of what _will_ happen."

"Zhou Mi is correct... many of these wheels were already in motion, though there were a couple a of... stumbling blocks," the senator said. "We all want the games to continue, but not at anyone elses expense, not any more."

"What about our personal slaves? Are they to be freed as well?" another man asked, leaning forward a little.

"Eventually, all slaves will be free," the senator nodded.

"What of the rest of the tournament?" someone asked. "The remaining matches, will they be finished?" 

"I doubt any of the fighters would willingly step in the arena again right now," Zhou Mi said, shaking his head. "I think it would be best if we... delayed the final matches a few weeks. Finalize the new rules and come back with the final four for the end of the tournament. There are far too many investors to pull out completely. Does that seem fair?"

There were a few grumbles of discontent from the talkers, but the decision was agreed-upon. YunHo nodded his agreement as well.

Looking around the group gathered, KyuHyun leaned in to whisper something in Zhou Mi's ear. 

Listening, Zhou Mi nodded and patted the snakes hand, looking at the masters again with a frown before turning to the senator. "The new law for signs rights will go into effect when?"

"Next month, but there are a few provisions that start tomorrow," the senator said, blinking a little. "One of those being any punishment above a lashing must go through the courts. Execution of slaves without due process is now defined as manslaughter. There was to be a general announcement about the new law after the games had finished."

YunHo smiled to himself as he saw KyuHyun visibly relax at that. He'd been wondering about that as well...what would happen to fighters who were involved in the uprising once the houses left after the tournament's end. At least now they could be sure none of them would be put down.

A few more points were brought up and discussed, the house masters expressing concerns and questions. Then the group slowly began to disperse, leaving the colosseum. YunHo waited until everyone had left but Zhou Mi, KyuHyun and the senator before approaching the commissioner.

"My father is dead," he said quietly. "He fell over the railing during the uprising." 

Zhou Mi's eyes softened and he smiled sadly at the young master, inclining his head. "I know, an unfortunate accident," he said politely, motioning for YunHo to take a walk with him. "KuiXian, can you take the senator to my office please?"

KyuHyun nodded, bowing to the senator. "Please follow me." He left with the senator down the corridor. YunHo stepped along to walk beside Zhou Mi, his arm loosely around YoungSaeng's waist. 

"Were you with your father when it happened? I do have to make an official report since he died during the revolt," Zhou Mi said, his hands clasped behind him. He glanced at YunHo out of the corner of his eye. "Whatever you say right now will not be going in the report, unless you wish it to."

"I was not," YunHo shook his head, looking back at Zhou Mi. "We came into the room after it happened." He included YoungSaeng in that, not saying anything about the rabbit. He knew as well as YoungSaeng did that his father's death hadn't been a complete accident. 

"So there were no witnesses? Well, then I guess that settles that," Zhou Mi said, smirking a little. "Thank you for speaking up back there... I'm not sure if you realize just how respected you are amongst the other masters. And it has nothing to do with who your father is. I'm not sure if it would have gone as well if you hadn't been there."

YunHo smiled a little, looking down. "It went well thanks to you and the senator. I won't ask you where you've been while out of office. Hopefully this will discourage any other...radicals from removing you from your position, you are the best games commissioner the tournament has had in decades." 

"Your father was the only one who seemed to have a problem with me," Zhou Mi said, chuckling softly. "But thank you, it's nice to be appreciated for my work. Come by my office in the morning, and we'll go over some paperwork about signing over the house into your name. I wish it was under different circumstances of course."

"As do I," YunHo nodded, giving Zhou Mi a smile. "I'd wish you a good evening, but I have a feeling it's going to be a very busy one. Oh, and I commend KyuHyun on his...elegant choice of words back in the arena." 

Zhou Mi's shoulders slumped, giving a long suffering sigh. "He has always had a way with words..." he said wryly. "I'll see you in the morning YunHo... YoungSaeng, it was nice to see you again." The man inclined his head politely to the both of them before turning to go to the corridor back inside.

Looking up at YunHo, the snake sighed a little, leaning against him. He was ready to sleep for a week after the day they had just had.

Wrapping both arms around the snake, YunHo held him close. "Let's go back to the hotel," he murmured in YoungSaeng's ear. "Let them sort things out here. Are you okay?" He ran his hand along YoungSaeng's arm slowly. 

YoungSaeng gave a small shake of his head, burying his nose into the man's collar and clinging to him tightly. He honestly didn't know what to say right then, just wanting to be in YunHo's arms forever. "We can talk later," he whispered.

"Okay," YunHo murmured, kissing the snake's temple softly. He held YoungSaeng against him for a long moment before pulling back reluctantly. "Let's go then," he placed a gentle kiss on YoungSaeng's lips before guiding him towards the exit, heading back towards the hotel. 

Outside in the street was still a mess, YoungSaeng keeping as close to YunHo as he could as they walked around the injured still waiting to be tended to. Emergency vehicles had made their way in, people being loaded in by medics. The protesters had mostly dispersed, a few lingering to help with any injured. YoungSaeng wondered how KiBum was doing, fearing the worst.

It wasn't until they were back in the safety of the hotel room that YoungSaeng finally broke down. Pulling away from YunHo's arms, he collapsed down onto the floor, whole body shaking. "I'm sorry YunHo," he whispered, his lip quivering. "I... I would have killed him. I would have, so easily."

YunHo dropped down onto his knees next to YoungSaeng, wrapping his arms around the snake and pulling him into his arms. "But you didn't have to," he whispered, rocking the snake back and forth slowly. "And for that I'm thankful." He buried his face in YoungSaeng's hair. "There's nothing for you to be sorry for." 

"But I am sorry... sorry that I let my hatred of him get in the way," YoungSaeng sniffled, fingers curling into YunHo's shirt. Growing up as a snake in a perpetual cage for most of his life, YoungSaeng had trouble dealing with these complex emotions, and it was overwhelming for him. This shouldn't be so complicated. With a small sob of frustration, his instincts took over and he disappeared into snake form. The advantage of being a snake meant there were no such emotions to wade through. It wasn't a permanent solution, but it would help him calm down at least.

Started at the sudden lack of warmth in his arms, YunHo looked down at the pile of clothes on his lap. He smiled sadly, carefully picking through them until he found the small snake hidden in the shirt. "Oh Saeng," he murmured, offering one hand. 

Shying away slightly, the gray snake made a soft exhale of dismay before crawling forward and sliding into his hand to coil up in his palm. Nuzzling his nose against YunHo's thumb, his forked tongue flicked against the skin, tasting in the man's scent, letting it comfort him.

Watching the snake, YunHo carefully stood up after a moment, making sure he didn't jostle the snake in his hand. He didn't go far, sitting down on the bed and carefully easing into a lying down position, the hand holding YoungSaeng beside his chest so he could look down at him. Several times he had wondered if he should be afraid he was holding a deadly snake in his hand, and each time he couldn't feel any fear. 

It was close to an hour before YoungSaeng had calmed down enough, dozing lightly in the man's hand before he decided it was time to have a real conversation. Sliding out of YunHo's hand, the snake stretched out next to him before reappearing in his half form. He quirked a sad smile at YunHo as he scooted closer. "Do you still love me?" he asked quietly, copper eyes looking into the human's.

Opening his eyes when he felt YoungSaeng reappear beside him, YunHo blinked at the other man before smiling, wrapping his arm loosely around the snake's waist. "I never stopped loving you," he murmured, looking into YoungSaeng's eyes and stroking his waist lightly with one thumb. 

"Even if I was all ready to kill your father?" YoungSaeng sighed, nuzzling into him. "What's going to happen now to the rabbit? You didn't turn her in..."

"No...I'll find a place for her at the house, one she'll actually enjoy." YunHo kissed YoungSaeng's forehead softly. "It hasn't...fully hit me yet that he's gone. But I could never fault either of you." 

"He really is... gone," YoungSaeng breathed, exhaling slowly. "I'm yours... well not technically, technically I have no master now. Tomorrow, tomorrow I'm yours entirely... I could cry."

"Cry if you need to," YunHo rested their foreheads together, touching noses lightly. "And you know...they were right when they were saying one day all the slaves will be freed. I like that idea...though I don't think I want to wait that long to free you." 

YoungSaeng blinked slightly, pulling back to look up him straight in the eyes. "...Free?" he whispered, his heart hammering in his chest. That had never been even an option for him before, and he started to tremble all over again. "But... what would I do? Where would I go? I don't want to be free, I want to stay with you."

"You can have both," YunHo replied, smiling softly at him. "I don't want you to be anywhere other than beside me, so I'm not chasing you away. The only difference is you won't have this..." he traced the collar with one finger, "you won't ever have to refer to me as master, and I can start introducing you as my boyfriend instead of my slave." 

Still reeling from that, YoungSaeng shook his head, not sure what was going on. "No... no, YunHo, all I have ever wanted was to be yours, to be owned by you... why would you take that away from me now when I'm so close? And... your father's wife... it's the proper thing now, to marry her, and raise that child. It's what you're supposed to do."

"I will help in raising the child, there is no question of that. But why would I marry her if I'm in love with someone else?" YunHo leaned in and kissed YoungSaeng softly. "Think about it. You don't have to be my slave to be mine." 

Swallowing thickly, YoungSaeng had to close his eyes and bury himself against the older man again. "Please YunHo... don't... give me one day at least, to know what it feels like to call you my master."

"Okay," YunHo murmured, hugging YoungSaeng close. "We have all the time in the world." He kissed YoungSaeng's hair, closing his eyes and keeping the snake close. "I love you, Saeng." 

"I love you too YunHo," YoungSaeng whispered in reply, practically attaching himself to the older man for warmth. All he had ever dreamed about since being bought by Master Jung was to be owned by YunHo, to be able to call the man his master. Even if it was for just one day, he'd be able to look back and say that he had had a kind, and loving master.

*******************************48

The hospital waiting room was packed. At the beginning of the mess KyuJong had found himself, HyungJoon and SooHyun chairs near the main door and stayed there, watching people fret and cry as they worried for friends and loved ones. The vast majority of the people were from the uprising, though if he were to look at it objectively instead of in the moment later, he'd note there were far less people than he'd expected. And from listening in to conversations, the amount of people in the emergency rooms was small.

But he couldn't think about it then, one hand against SooHyun's shoulder to keep the goat calm and the other around HyungJoon's waist to do the same. They'd been waiting for word on KiBum's condition most of the day, and it was now evening, hours passing without HyungJoon's name being called. YunHo had called them a couple hours ago, talking with HyungJoon to update him on what was going on at the arena and to reassure that his fighters were okay. No fighters would be put down for the uprising...but they did have to make plans to leave for several weeks while things calmed down.

Finally, when the amount of people in the waiting room had dwindled down to only those waiting for severe injuries, a nurse stepped through the doors beside them. "Kim HyungJoon?" 

HyungJoon's head snapped up, nearly stumbling over himself to get to his feet. "Me, that's me, I'm Kim HyungJoon, KiBum's brother. Is he okay? Can we see him?" he babbled, staring at the nurse with wide eyes.

The nurse gave a small smile, obviously used to distraught family members. "He is asleep right now, but you can see him. Please follow me," she bowed her head and went back through the set of double doors, KyuJong pulling SooHyun along behind HyungJoon.

She brought them to the entrance of the urgent care ward before turning to HyungJoon again. "His condition has stabilized, but you will need to be quiet while visiting. The bullet cracked pieces of his skull and the doctors had to put him in a medically induced coma to pull out the fragments and repair any damage. He will wake up on his own when his body has recovered enough." 

"He'll be okay though right?" HyungJoon asked, his eyes wide. His brother had been shot, and he hadn't been there to protect him.

"The doctor thinks so, but with a head injury like this it's hard to say," the nurse said, shaking her head. "We won't know until he wakes up."

HyungJoon nodded, glancing at KyuJong and SooHyun behind him with a tense smile. The nurse led them through the door, following the hallway along to a private room. "Please remember to speak quietly," the nurse reminded them, opening the door to let them go inside.

There was only one bed in the room, KiBum lying quietly on the bed with his eyes closed. Half his head was covered in bandages, a breathing mask over his lower face to help him breathe. A heart monitor registered a steady heartbeat next to him. There were only two chairs, KyuJong standing out of the way along with the nurse and watching with wide eyes. 

HyungJoon steered SooHyun to one of the chairs, pushing the frightened goat down before sitting down himself in the other. "Hey KiBum," HyungJoon said quietly, touching his brother's hand lightly.

There was no response from the younger brother, eyes remaining closed. The nurse bowed before leaving to give them some privacy, the door closing behind her.

"He'll be okay Joon," KyuJong said quietly. "KiBum's a tough kid." 

"I know," HyungJoon smiled softly down at his brother. "Yah, us Kim brothers sure do have hard heads huh?" he chuckled, sniffling a little. "I expect you to be up and walking around soon, you hear me?"

"He probably can't," SooHyun said quietly, the poor goat couldn't stop crying.

KyuJong placed both hands lightly against SooHyun's shoulders from behind, thumbs massaging soothingly in an effort to help. "Don't say that, or the first thing he'll do when he wakes up is hit you off the head," the rabbit murmured, squeezing lightly. "He'll be fine, then we can all go home together, right?" 

"Right," HyungJoon nodded, giving SooHyun a reassuring smile before looking up at KyuJong. "All together."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the steady beeping from the heart monitor. Then KyuJong looked down at SooHyun again. "I was wondering for a while...we never heard why KiBum decided to buy you in the first place," he tilted his head to the side, rubbing SooHyun's shoulders. "Especially considering how against slavery he's always been, I remember he threw a fit when his father suggested getting a personal slave years ago." 

"Yeah that struck me as a little odd too," HyungJoon nodded, looking at SooHyun with a curious expression. The goat made a whining noise in this throat and slumped in his seat. 

"He.. saved me," SooHyun said, looking sheepish. "I was actually one of his classmates personal slaves, but master didn't agree with how he was treating me so paid... double what I was worth."

KyuJong's lips curled at that. "Well...that makes more sense. And how long have you two been dating?" 

SooHyun flushed even more, hiding his face. "We're not," he whined.

"Oh, you are," HyungJoon chuckled softly. "Don't try to deny it."

Sighing heavily, SooHyun looked up at KyuJong with a pout before giving up. "He kissed me about a week after he bought me... he doesn't like to wait on things really."

"That's KiBum for you," KyuJong smiled softly down at him. "You obviously care about him a lot...and he cares about you. What's been happening in the city? All those protestors, they all looked like university kids." 

"Mostly, yes," SooHyun nodded. "KiBum had organized a group in school that was for signs rights and against the tournament. Most people... didn't think he was serious because he's well... a Kim. It took a while, but, he gained a good following and then the whole movement just caught on."

"Well, my brother is a revolutionary, and my slaves are degenerates," HyungJoon said, shaking his head. "Not exactly what I wanted for my legacy."

"At least the Kim name will be remembered long after you leave the industry," KyuJong smiled, lifting one hand to run his fingers lightly through HyungJoon's hair. 

"Maybe, but it won't be me they remember," HyungJoon said, looking down at his brother with a fond smile. "And I'm okay with that."

Smiling, KyuJong kissed the top of HyungJoon's head lightly. They stayed by KiBum's bed for another hour or so, just talking quietly. Finally, noticing the time, KyuJong hugged HyungJoon around the shoulders. "Maybe we should go for the night, let him rest," he said softly. They had a lot to figure out back at the arena; he doubted HyungJoon would leave his brother in a city hospital and go back home, but he'd have to arrange for transportation for the fighters to go back for a few weeks before the tournament picked up again. 

"Yeah, I could use some sleep as well," HyungJoon nodded, patting KyuJong's hands. "You should come with us SooHyun, I don't think he's waking up tonight."

"No, I'm not leaving," SooHyun shook his head, holding KiBum's hand lightly in his own. "I need to stay."

HyungJoon's lips quirked slightly and he nodded. "Okay... we'll be back tomorrow though, okay? And if anything changes, you have the number to the hotel," he said, getting to his feet. "Let's go Kyu."

"Mhm." KyuJong took HyungJoon's hand lightly, smiling at SooHyun. "Try to get some sleep." They left the room and the urgent care ward, waiting for the lift to arrive. "It's been a very long day." 

"That is the understatement of the year Kyu," HyungJoon said, his arm around KyuJong's waist. "I don't even know how to process everything that happened today."

"Sleep first, process tomorrow?" KyuJong leaned against the younger man, closing his eyes for a moment. 

"Sounds good to me," HyungJoon agreed, kissing the side of his head. Though he was pretty sure it was going to be hard for him to get to sleep, the events of the day would plague him until he passed out from exhaustion. Maybe the revolt had to have happened to bring about real change, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be able to forget nearly losing his brother, or the screams and chaos around them. It was something he never wanted to live through again, and hopefully never would.

************************

After meeting with Zhou Mi again the following morning, YunHo and HyungJoon got together to arrange for their fighters to be sent back to their houses on ground transportation. The other houses were pulling their fighters out as well, preparing for the long wait until the tournament could resume.

"I'm guessing you're both going to stay here to look after KiBum," YunHo smiled a little at HyungJoon and KyuJong, sitting on a chair in their room with YoungSaeng in his lap. The rabbit was sprawled out on his stomach next to HyungJoon on the bed. 

"Yeah, we want to be there when he wakes up," HyungJoon said, playing with a bit of KyuJong's hair. "I am sorry about your father... I know what it's like to lose family so quickly."

YunHo looked down and nodded slightly, before drawing in a breath and returning his gaze to HyungJoon. "We just keep on living. I've arranged for a transport for my fighters to leave this afternoon, do you want to send yours back with mine? I can keep an eye on your fighters while you're in the city. I doubt HyunJoong will object." 

"If you have the room, that would be great, I'll pay for a bit of the expense. I doubt HyunJoong would have a problem now," HyungJoon said, shaking his head. "I can't believe I didn't know about those two until a week ago, why didn't anyone tell me?"

"It wouldn't have mattered either way," YoungSaeng said quietly, resting his cheek on YunHo's shoulder. "It's not like you could have kept them apart."

"I didn't see any reason to interfere with it," YunHo chuckled, watching KyuJong bury his face in the bed comforter sheepishly. "It might not be easier to deal with than them shouting across the practice field, but if it makes them happy then I don't see a problem with it." 

"I don't either... but YunHo, when the tournament is over, I'm freeing all my slaves," HyungJoon said, petting KyuJong's hair and scratching at one of his ears. "How is that going to work?"

"It will be up to them at that point," YunHo said. "I'm planning on getting a head start on what Zhou Mi and the senator were talking about at the meeting you missed yesterday. Eventually all slaves are going to be freed, but with so many fighters who have nowhere to go, changes are good many of them might just choose to stay in the industry, _if_ it's made safer and they're given proper rights. It might not happen right away, as there's a lot that needs to be sorted out first...but I'll be freeing my slaves too, and they can stay with me if they choose and continue fighting. What HyunJoong and JungMin decide to do at that point is up to them." 

HyungJoon nodded slowly as he thought about that. Maybe if he had gotten into the industry when it was like this he would have cared more, would have been able to do more as a training house. As it was now, he was done, too burnt out to continue. "Well, if that's the case, there may be a good chance that HyunJoong joins your house. I can't see any of your fighters wanting to go elsewhere if they want to continue. You could even hire Daniel, he's a top notch trainer."

"I do plan on sending him an offer when you free him, especially since he's the only one who seems to be able to put JungMin in his place," YunHo chuckled. "I'm actually looking forward to shaking up this industry a little. Who knows, maybe in a few years the tournament will actually be something pleasant to go to and watch." 

"Hopefully," HyungJoon nodded, smiling to himself. "Maybe then Kyu and I will join you in watching. KiBum too. We live in an interesting time YunHo... as messy and chaotic as it was, I'm glad I was a part of it."

"As am I," YunHo chuckled. Something had happened here yesterday, and it would be the beginning of a new time in Korea, and maybe even the world. Slaves were being protected, with their own rights and even freedoms on the horizon. "I'll miss having you on the practice field, but I doubt it means we'll be seeing any less of each other. We _are_ neighbors." 

"Yes we are, and I think for the first time in the history of our two houses we'll be two neighbors, and friends," HyungJoon said. "I think from now on, you'll be seeing more of us, in fact."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," YunHo smiled at them, resting his chin on YoungSaeng's shoulder. "I'll go take care of the arrangements for your fighters then. Don't you have a little brother to visit?"

"Can we go say goodbye to Hyun and the others?" KyuJong removed his face from the comforter, looking up at HyungJoon. 

"Of course, I was planning on it," HyungJoon nodded, leaning down to kiss KyuJong's nose. "Let's go do that now. We'll see you in a few weeks YunHo?"

"Of course," YunHo smiled, nudging YoungSaeng lightly so they could stand and leave. "Say hello to KiBum for me when he wakes up." 

"We will," HyungJoon nodded, helping KyuJong up off the bed and towards the door. He heard YoungSaeng make a whine of protest at having to move, the snake slowly sliding out of YunHo's lap.

KyuJong walked with HyungJoon out into the hallway and down the corridor, staying beside the younger man. "I hope none of them were hurt," he frowned worriedly down at the floor. 

"We would have been told if they were, I think..." HyungJoon frowned, worried as well. "At least no one got killed. I never would have forgiven myself if they had."

KyuJong nodded, stopping outside the lift and pressing the button to call it. He leaned against HyungJoon a little as they waited. "All things considered...for an uprising, very few people were actually killed. I knew Zhou Mi and KyuHyun had been pressing not to kill anyone to the fighters, but I was kind of expecting all that to just disappear, especially when the police started firing at them." 

"Me too, but I am so glad it didn't," HyungJoon said, wrapping his arms around KyuJong's shoulders. "I think I underestimated just how much respect the fighters had for KyuHyun and Zhou Mi... and I'm wondering if there wasn't a bit of respect for HyunJoong and JungMin in there as well."

"Well, they did stand up and decide they weren't going to fight," KyuJong smiled softly. "That's going to be remembered for a long while. I just...I can't imagine it Joon, imagine if we'd been told to kill each other like that or be put down otherwise." 

"I can't either," HyungJoon shook his head, recalling the defiance he had seen in the two fighter's eyes when they had stepped out together. "I wouldn't have been able to do it either. I wouldn't have wanted to fight you. Probably because you would kick my ass, and because I'd rather die than hurt you."

"I don't want to kick your ass, I don't want to ever hurt you," KyuJong pouted up at him. When the lift arrived they stepped inside and he leaned a little against the wall, not letting go of HyungJoon. 

"Well good, cause I don't want you to kick my ass either," HyungJoon chuckled, kissing the side of his head and just holding him. "I noticed something... you didn't flip out around Saeng."

"I kind of had my nose in the comforter half the time," KyuJong mumbled sheepishly. "I don't...it scared me, but not enough to make me forget he's my friend. And it helped he was on the other side of the room." 

"True... but he understands why you've been kind of skittish about him," HyungJoon said, playing with his hair. "If you want... we can probably get you some help to deal with that fear. I don't want it controlling you."

KyuJong leaned into the hand and into the younger man, draping himself against HyungJoon. "Maybe when everything's settled down," he murmured. "Too much else to do right now." 

"Yes, far too much," HyungJoon agreed, kissing him again and again until the lift came to a stop and the doors opened. Pushing away from the wall, he kept his arm around KyuJong's shoulder and stepped out into the lobby. There was no receptionist or guards, the signs rather meandering around on their own. Some narrowed their eyes at HyungJoon, but stepped out of the way when they noticed KyuJong. "Seems like you've got some clout," he murmured to the rabbit.

Flushing a little, KyuJong kept HyungJoon close. "I wouldn't say that exactly." Looking around to see if any of their own were out in the open, he spotted SungMin along with DongHae in a corner, the two dogs poking through some pamphlets left lying around and talking. Smiling, he pulled HyungJoon towards them.

SungMin's nose twitched and he looked up to see them approaching, blinking in surprise. "KyuJong, Master." He climbed off his perch on the window sill to bow politely. 

"No, none of that," HyungJoon shook his head. "Just HyungJoon. Where are the others? I wanted to talk to you all before you leave."

SungMin looked between them, KyuJong could tell he was a little worried about HyungJoon being upset after yesterday. Smiling at the dog, he watched the fighter relax a little, nodding. "I think they're all down in the fighter's quarters still, come with me." He waved goodbye to DongHae, the other dog waving with the arm that wasn't in a sling. Then SungMin turned towards the entrance to the fighter's quarters, KyuJong taking HyungJoon's hand and following after him. 

Keeping KyuJong close to him (though it was probably more for his benefit than for KyuJong's), HyungJoon tried not to look around too much, just following SungMin through the hallways. They came to a sort of sitting area that had wooden benches and a few chairs. HyunJoong was the first to spot them, sitting up from where he had been laying on the bench with his head in JungMin's lap.

Like SungMin, HyunJoong was worried how HyungJoon was going to react, immediately getting to his feet and bowing low. "Master."

"HyunJoong," HyungJoon inclined his head. "I'm sorry JungMin, I have to steal your boyfriend for a minute, but I'll bring him back."

Straightening, JungMin looked between them before nodding and standing. He bowed to HyungJoon before leaving the room, casting HyunJoong a worried look. Daniel was sitting on the other side of the room, standing and approaching with Xander in tow.

"Are Eli, SiWon and YoungWoon around?" KyuJong blinked at him, Daniel's lips quirking slightly.

"Yes, you just missed them. Go find those three," he nudged Xander lightly. 

Xander nodded, bowing quickly to HyungJoon before taking off. The cub had come a long way in a month, mostly through Daniel and HyunJoong's guidance about how _not_ to act around other fighters.

When the four came back, HyungJoon had taken a seat in one of the chairs, motioning for them all to sit down as well. "First of all, I'd like to say that I am proud of each and every one of you. You all performed well above my expectations and it's because of you all that my house has gained back the prestige it once had. Secondly, I want you all to know that you are not in any trouble about yesterdays events. I respect you all too much and understand why you felt it was necessary."

HyunJoong breathed a small sigh of relief at that. Although they had all been told that about the new laws going into effect, they were still worried about facing any kind of punishment.

"Lastly, you should all know that when the tournament is over after the final rounds next month... I'm retiring from the industry, and giving you all your freedom."

SungMin gave a choked yip at that, blinking in surprise at their master. "You're...what? I'm sorry, master, I must have misheard you." Similar expressions of shock and disbelief were on the faces of the other fighters, even Daniel visibly surprised by this news. 

Chuckling wryly, HyungJoon looked between them all. "I took on the responsibility of being a training master because it was my father's wish before he died, and I needed to take care of my little brother. I've never been good at this, and my heart just hasn't been in it. I came to the decision not lightly, but it's for the best for me, for all of us. Now, with that being said, there may be a few among you who wish to continue as fighters once the new rules get ironed out. How the fighting houses work will be restructured so you work for the house, not owned by them. Or you can retire and do whatever you wish, it's up to you."

"How though? It's not like we have money," HyunJoong said, frowning a little at the news. He had never thought about being free, not for a long while. What about JungMin? How would they stay together if he was no longer a slave?

"I will give you all a portion of your winnings," HyungJoon said, understanding the concern. "We can discuss this more at length once we return after the final match in a month, because I will not be returning to the house until my brother is awake and recovering."

"But...what are we supposed to do?" SungMin wavered, looking between HyungJoon and the others. "Xander, YoungWoon and I went straight from the breeding houses to your house, master. Eli and SiWon were at another house first, but followed a similar path. We don't even know how to read or write, or much of anything outside of fighting. What are we supposed to do?"

"If you want to stay in the profession, YunHo has mentioned offering you a place in his house, only not as a slave but as a free fighter," KyuJong said quietly. "Same for you Daniel. But if you want to do something else with your life, we're not just going to kick you out without helping you figure out what to do, where to go."

The fighters looked between each other, obviously caught off-guard by this recent news and not sure what to do.

Then SungMin shuffled forward slightly towards HyungJoon and got down onto his hands and knees, bowing with his forehead inches from the ground in a sign of deep respect. 

HyungJoon's eyes widened at that, not expecting such an action from the sarcastic dog. His heart clenched in his chest when he realized just what he was walking away from, and how many people he would truly be responsible for. "Please stand up SungMin... no one else in this room is to bow to me anymore. Or call me master. I will make sure that you are all taken care of, no matter what. I owe you that much."

"Thank you," SiWon bowed his head, not sure what else to say. "You didn't have to offer this...you could have just sold us all and made a profit."

"You're not just things to be sold and bought anymore," KyuJong said quietly. "Those days are over."

SungMin slowly got back to his feet, eyes suspiciously glassy. "If I decide to go with YunHo and be his fighter, can I say hi every now and then?" 

"Of course," HyungJoon laughed, standing up as well. After a moment of hesitation, he pulled the dog into a light hug. "I'd be honored."

Surprised, SungMin hugged him back, tail wagging a mile a minute behind him. "I'll win a tournament one day, just watch. Then I'll tell them all it was thanks to you." 

"I'll be the first one to congratulate you," HyungJoon said, chuckling a little when he pulled back out of the hug. "YunHo has offered to send you all back with his fighters, save on transportation costs. He'll watch over you while Kyu and I stay in the city. If you want to keep training, that's up to you. Only HyunJoong will be returning in a months time for the last matches."

"I'll make sure he doesn't slack off while you're gone," Daniel chuckled, looking at the tiger. The slaves now had a lot to discuss.

"Thank you master," YoungWoon said, his words echoed by the others. 

"You're welcome, YoungWoon," HyungJoon smiled, messing up the boar's hair. "We'll see you all in a month's time then, let's go Kyu." Turning around, he took KyuJong's hand and started for the door, stopping when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Sir?" Xander was looking up at him with wide eyes. "What about me though sir?" he asked.

"Oh... Xander," HyungJoon frowned, not sure what to say. He technically didn't own Xander, Senator Kang did. That in itself was another headache he didn't want to deal with but knew he would have to. "I'm not sure, I'll see what I can do, okay?" Xander's eyes dimmed, and the cub nodded, ears drooping as he turned around to tail after Daniel.

KyuJong watched the young tiger leave with the others, Daniel's arm wrapping loosely around Xander's shoulders. He sighed softly, pulling HyungJoon along to the door. "When's the next meeting with Senator Kang?" he asked the younger man quietly, sticking close. 

"I have no idea," HyungJoon shook his head. "We'll figure something out. If I let Xander go back to him he'll just stick Xander in a hole until he's forced to free him or sell him to the first bidder. Who knows what will happen to him, new laws or not."

"He's a good cub," KyuJong's shoulders slumped. "Noisy and annoying sometimes, but a good cub. Hopefully we can do something for him." 

"Yeah... it's just a shame he had to be used as some kind of pawn," HyungJoon said, walking back out into the lobby towards the lifts. "Didn't work though, not the way Senator Kang wanted."

"Nope," KyuJong chuckled, swinging their joined hands lightly. "Hospital time? I wonder if SooHyun's slept any." 

"I'm going to assume no, but he is a goat," HyungJoon said, stepping into the empty lift. "I'm sure it's going to be many sleepless nights ahead of us though. He could be out for a while."

"Yeah," KyuJong nodded, following him into the lift and pressing the button for their floor. Then he leaned against HyungJoon lightly, closing his eyes. "He's going to be miffed he missed all the excitement when he does wake up," he chuckled. 

"I think the prospect of waking up and finding out that he made a huge difference will make up for it though," HyungJoon said, leaning up against the wall and holding KyuJong close.

"Mhm," KyuJong buried his nose in HyungJoon's collar. "As well as the idea of his big brother becoming a pilot." He hugged HyungJoon tightly. 

"You know he's just going to make me fly him around everywhere," HyungJoon chuckled, kissing the side of KyuJong's head.

"Would you really mind that though?" KyuJong smiled, closing his eyes. "He can be your co-pilot while I'm working on my fear of heights." 

"We'd have to bring SooHyun as a mediator though," HyungJoon said with a sigh. "You know we'd end up killing each other and crashing the ship."

KyuJong laughed at that, pulling back enough to kiss HyungJoon. "You do have annoying each other down to a science." He pulled HyungJoon out of the lift when it stopped on their floor. 

"Yeah.. I can hope that we'll get along a little better now right?" HyungJoon asked KyuJong wistfully, following him along down the corridor slowly.

"I think so," KyuJong smiled, looking back at the other man. "You'll be able to talk once he wakes up, and I think after all this, it's not far-fetched to say you'll get along easier." 

"Let's hope you're right," HyungJoon's lips quirked. "He could still be mad at me for yelling at him... guess we'll see."

"Yeah, we'll see," KyuJong stepped closer to kiss the corner of HyungJoon's lips before continuing, not letting go of HyungJoon's hand. He hoped the two brothers got along better after all this, and he was confident they would. Neither of them had really wanted to be without the other, and despite all the arguing and hurt between them, they were closer than either of them could have imagined. 

**********49

Two weeks after the revolt had happened, and another two weeks until the fighters were to return to finish the tournament, HyungJoon and KyuJong were enjoying their time in the city. If they weren't sitting by KiBum's bedside with SooHyun waiting for him to wake up, they would explore the city. HyungJoon felt better about not having to stress over thinking about money or fights or anything that had plagued him for years, and KyuJong was starting to act more and more like a free man, and not a slave.

That morning, they had eaten a nice breakfast and were preparing to head to the hospital for a few hours before heading to one of the nursery's to pick out plants for KyuJong's new expanded garden. "Can you get the door Kyu?" HyungJoon called from the bathroom when he heard a knock, finishing brushing out his hair.

"Hm?" KyuJong looked away from the window where he'd been looking out across the vast city, the rabbit in his fully human form. He usually kept his half-form for when they were alone, since there was a lot of prejudice towards signs in the city and he didn't want to get HyungJoon in trouble. "Sure," he padded towards the door, confused. SooHyun would have called if KiBum had woken up, not ran all the way here.

Unlocking the door and opening it, the rabbit's eyes widened in shock. "S...Senator Kang," he bowed his head. What was this man doing here? "To what do we owe the visit?" 

HyungJoon's eyes widened when he heard KyuJong, dropping the brush on the counter and throwing open the door. "Senator Kang," he said, nodding his head to the man. "I was going to send you a message after the tournament was over," he said simply.

"Not necessary," Senator Kang stepped into the room with his daughter in tow, KyuHyun moving out of the way before closing the door behind them, the rabbit fidgeting nervously. "Word of what happened during the uprising reached the media, and it was one of _your_ fighters who started that mess?" His eyes narrowed at HyungJoon. "An embarrassment, you've soiled your name as well as ours." 

HyungJoon bit on the inside of his cheek to keep from saying anything he'd regret, inclining his head slightly. "It was an unfortunate incident, but I won't apologize for something I had no control over. I am sorry that your house had to suffer, but there was nothing I could do."

KyuJong retreated to stand beside HyungJoon, trying to be a form of support even though he couldn't say anything against the Senator.

"The tiger should have been disciplined more thoroughly before it could display such behavior," the senator said. "Or put down. You don't know how to manage your house or your fighters, I won't marry my daughter to someone who will destroy our name." 

"I'm sorry you feel that way sir, I had seen no sign of such behavior from the tiger, but they are a prideful sign," HyungJoon said, amazed at himself for keeping so calm. It helped that he was no longer intimidated by this man; he held no power over HyungJoon anymore. "But you made the mistake in thinking I would ever have one of my fighters put down, that is unacceptable to me."

"That is why you are too weak to own a fighting house," Senator Kang huffed. "I'm nulling the marriage contract before you can bring my daughter down with you in this sinking ship." 

Doing a mental backflip, HyungJoon kept his expression neutral as he inclined his head again. "That is... unfortunate. I'm sorry to have wasted your time Senator, and yours JiYoung." The girl sniffed, looking away and crossing her arms. Oh how he was glad he wouldn't have to marry that insufferable woman. "There is one thing we need to address still. The tiger? He has trained well in my house, made it to the second tier in his first tournament. What will you do with him?"

The senator sniffed, looking cross at the very mention of the tiger. "That runt is a disappointment, not worth the price the breeding house charged for him. He will be sold so I can recuperate my losses." 

Trying not to scowl at how callously the man referred to Xander, HyungJoon just smiled his best. "I will purchase him. I think he has potential and will train well under my dragon."

KyuJong brightened at that; he knew HyungJoon wouldn't just leave Xander. "Very well, we will discuss the price," the senator said grumpily. "At the same time the marriage is voided. I hope you realize the full consequences of this for your house." 

"The consequences? No, I'm not sure I understand," HyungJoon frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"This marriage would have kept your pitiful house afloat, this year was pure luck," the senator sneered. "We'll see how well you fair without a good financial backer to cover up for you." KyuJong quivered next to HyungJoon, wanting to punch the smirk off the man's face. 

"Well that is where we disagree, sir, but you are allowed your opinion," HyungJoon said, smiling politely at him. "My house is the strongest it has ever been, and it's more than just luck that brought us this far."

"Doubtful. Come JiYoung, we have more important things to do," the senator turned towards the door. 

"It was good seeing you again Senator, and you JiYoung," HyungJoon said with a broad smile. "I wish you luck in finding a husband for your daughter Senator." He would need it.

The sneer remained on the Senator's face as they left. The second they were gone, KyuJong hurried to lock the door behind them. "And good riddance." 

"Insufferable git," HyungJoon sighed, sitting down on the bed and rubbing at his eyes. "He's going to have a hard time marrying her off to a fighting house now, but it's not like we need an ass like that in the industry anymore. Master Jung was bad enough."

"More than bad enough." KyuJong went back to the bed, climbing up into HyungJoon's lap to distract him. "If it makes you feel better, his jacket was made from cotton so I weaved the front of it together, he won't notice until he tries to take it off." 

"That wasn't very nice of you Kyu," HyungJoon tried to pout, but the smile was too wide as his arms went around KyuJong's waist. "I don't want you giving signs a bad name though, so no more little tricks like that. Even if he is an ass."

"He was being mean to you though, it was either that or punch him in the face." KyuJong kissed HyungJoon softly before beaming happily at the younger man. "The marriage is canceled!" 

"It is," HyungJoon grinned around the kiss, pulling KyuJong closer. "And I don't have to spend a dime on it, other than to pay for Xander, but that is money well spent... and cheaper too."

"Yeah," the rabbit chuckled. "That was fantastic of you Joon, buying him so you can set him free...that was amazing, he'll be so happy." He twined his fingers into HyungJoon's shirt. 

"Yeah... and you know, he's young, he can do whatever he wants now," HyungJoon said, rubbing his hand up and down KyuJong's back. "He doesn't have to be a fighter if he doesn't want to be. Just needs some education... you know Kyu, I was thinking that it wouldn't be a bad idea to set up some kind of school or training program for all these freed fighters if they want it. Not just ours but, all the fighting houses. Most would really benefit from an education."

"That is a nice idea," KyuJong smiled softly, looking down at him. "I'm one of the lucky slaves because your father let me learn how to read and write...many slaves don't even have that. I don't think it'll be long before they start getting proper education." 

"Yeah... they would," HyungJoon nodded, leaning in to kiss him again and again. It was something to think on, and maybe get a discussion going with some of the other training houses. Maybe even petitioning the senate. Pushing the idea aside for the moment, he had to pull back from the kisses before he got carried away. "We keep going like that, and we'll never get out the door."

"I don't particularly mind that," KyuJong pouted. "I was looking forward to going to the nursery though. Too many decisions." He rested his chin against HyungJoon's shoulder. 

HyungJoon debated for a half a second before he twisted around dropped KyuJong onto the bed, hovering over him. "Twenty minutes, then we have to go, deal?"

"Deal," KyuJong grinned up at the younger man, ears and tail popping out before he pulled HyungJoon into a deep kiss, one hand sliding up the back of HyungJoon's shirt. Not that he was bothering timing them. 

Neither was HyungJoon, and it was close to forty minutes before they'd redressed and actually got out the door. They took a taxi to the hospital, HyungJoon playing with KyuJong's hand idly. He had tried numerous times to convince SooHyun to go back to the hotel and sleep, but the tired goat refused to leave KiBum's side. If it had been him in that hospital bed, he was sure KyuJong would be doing the same, and getting even less sleep.

Sometime the week before, HyungJoon had his brother moved to a private suite to be watched over by a personal nurse. His condition had improved significantly, they had removed the breathing tubes before he had been moved. All that was left now was to wait for him to wake up.

Knocking on the door, HyungJoon poked his head in, seeing SooHyun dozing in the chair that had become his second home. Pressing a finger to his lips, he motioned KyuJong to go in first.

Smiling softly when he saw SooHyun asleep, KyuJong slipped into the room quietly, trying not to wake the goat up. KiBum was as still as ever on the bed, but some color had returned to his skin in comparison to the ashen grey he'd been when first arriving at the hospital. His bandages had been recently changed, KyuJong noted, slipping around to stand behind the chairs and allow HyungJoon to take the remaining seat, hopefully without waking SooHyun up. 

When HyungJoon sat down, he pulled KyuJong around to sit in his lap, kissing the rabbit's shoulder lightly. "I think it's just going to be you and I for a bit," he whispered into his ear.

"I'm fine with that," KyuJong smiled sadly at the sleeping goat, who looked very, very tired. He leaned back against HyungJoon lightly, tracing HyungJoon's fingers with his own. "We should try and get him to go back to the hotel soon, get some proper sleep." 

"Yes, but I doubt he'd listen," HyungJoon sighed, resting his chin on KyuJong's shoulder. "Just like if it was you here waiting on me, you wouldn't budge from the chair either."

"No, I wouldn't," KyuJong admitted, looking over his shoulder at HyungJoon. "I'd be too scared something was going to go wrong...or you'd wake up in a strange place all alone." 

"Exactly," HyungJoon smiled, kissing the man's cheek. "I just worry... what if he never wakes up?"

"Don't say that," KyuJong shook his head, shifting around in HyungJoon's lap to hug him tightly. "He'll wake up, you still have to take him flying with you." 

"Yeah," HyungJoon nodded, resting his forehead on KyuJong's shoulder. It was still a thought that plagued him night and day. He knew the longer KiBum went like this, the less likely he would wake up. A sound of someone's throat clearing grabbed his attention, and when he looked up, SooHyun was shifting in his chair awkwardly. "Morning," he gave the goat a small smile.

"No change," SooHyun said, stating the obvious as he took KiBum's limp hand.

"Have you been eating properly SooHyun?" KyuJong asked quietly, worried for the goat's health. "Maybe you should sleep in the hotel for one night, or at least walk around a bit and get some fresh air." 

"The staff brings me food, and I've been sleeping just fine," SooHyun said, shaking his head in dismissal of their concern. "I'll leave when he leaves."

HyungJoon exchanged a worried glance with KyuJong, but said nothing. He couldn't order the goat to do anything,and he wouldn't anyway. KiBum would kill him.

"Well, Kyu and I are going to the nursery to pick out plants later, you want us to bring you back something?" HyungJoon asked. "A small snack?"

"No thank you," SooHyun said quietly, all his attention on the sleeping KiBum.

KyuJong smiled sadly, looking up at HyungJoon. "You know what would be a good idea, bringing a few plants in here. It would be better for him to look at rather than white walls."

If he hadn't looked back down at KiBum right then, he would have missed it. A slight twitch of the fingers limp in SooHyun's hand. 

SooHyun didn't miss it, his eyes widening at the twitch and he leaned forward to look down at the man. "KiBum?" he said softly. "It's SooHyun, I'm right here."

KyuJong scrambled out of HyungJoon's lap so the younger man was free to move, standing behind the chairs with wide eyes. KiBum's breathing pattern, the exact same for two weeks, had changed. His fingers curled around SooHyun's slightly before his eyes opened, hazy and unfocused. "...SooHyun?" he murmured, voice scratchy with lack of use. 

"Yeah, it's me," SooHyun nodded, scooting his chair closer. "Your brother's here too."

"Hi," HyungJoon leaned forward, smiling down at his brother and taking his other hand. "We were so worried about you." He glanced over his shoulder briefly up at the rabbit. "Go find the nurse."

KyuJong didn't need to be told twice, scurrying out into the hallway. KiBum's eyes were half-open, his vision obstructed in one eye thanks to the bandages around the side of his head. "Hyung?" he whispered, out of it and confused. "What's going on?" 

"You're in the hospital," HyungJoon said, keeping his voice low so he didn't excite his brother. "You've been in a coma for two weeks now, but you're okay. You're really lucky we've got such hard heads," he laughed softly.

"Two weeks?" KiBum's fingers curled around HyungJoon's more securely. "What...what happened? The fighters, are they okay? Is everyone else okay?" 

"Everyone's fine, the fighters are fine," HyungJoon assured him, holding both of KiBum's hands in his own. "You made a real difference, KiBum. I'm so proud of you. We can talk about everything that's happened while you've been gone when you're feeling better, okay?"

KiBum tilted his head slightly towards HyungJoon, eyes confused and slightly lost. "I thought you hated me," he said quietly, obviously thinking he was hallucinating. 

HyungJoon's eyes dimmed, slowly shaking his head. "I don't hate you, I could never hate you. You're my little brother."

Looking up at him, KiBum's lips curled into a soft smile after a moment. "I love you too hyung," he murmured.

The nurse stepped back into the room, KyuJong trailing after her. "Good to see you awake, KiBum sshi," she smiled at him, checking a few monitors. "How are you feeling?"

"Fuzzy...my head hurts."

She stepped forward to do a few simple tests, asking for HyungJoon and SooHyun to step away from the bed for a moment. KyuJong went up behind HyungJoon and hugged him around his shoulders tightly. "He woke up," he whispered happily in the younger man's ear, watching the nurse ask KiBum to follow her pen with his eyes. 

"He did," HyungJoon nodded, covering KyuJong's hands with his own and leaning back against him. "And he's going to be so happy when he hears everything that's gone on."

"That's for sure," KyuJong smiled widely, kissing the side of HyungJoon's head. "There's a lot to catch up on. I guess we'll be saving the nursery for another day." 

"Guess so, sorry about that," HyungJoon smiled, his attention on KiBum. The nurse had finished doing her checks and was entering the information on his chart while SooHyun looked like he was trying to burrow his way into KiBum's side. "Or, maybe we will... they may want some time together."

KyuJong chuckled softly, watching with a smile. KiBum had managed to lift one arm and place it around SooHyun's shoulders, not able to move his head too much without wincing. "Yeah, they probably do. Let's at least spend some time here though." 

"Was planning on it," HyungJoon nodded, shuffling forward a little back to KiBum's side.

"I'll have the doctor come in to speak with you when he's available," the nurse said, bowing politely before leaving the room.

"So, when you're feeling better KiBum... I was thinking we could have you transferred out to the house," HyungJoon said. "If you wanted to anyway."

KiBum was still looking a little dazed, and KyuJong couldn't blame him, he was probably on dozens of painkillers and had been out for 2 whole weeks. "I can go back home?" he asked, looking up at HyungJoon. The nurse had helped him ease the bed into a more sitting position. 

"Of course, it'll always be your home," HyungJoon said, slowly sitting back down in the chair. "I'm sorry KiBum. I'm sorry for what I said. I knew you were right about... everything, but I thought you were just trying to hurt me."

The younger brother managed a slow shake of his head, resting back against the pillows at the movement. "Never," he whispered. "I never wanted to hurt you...I just...I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try to _do_ something. I never let them say any bad things about you hyung. Even with people trashing the fighter houses all the time, if anyone said anything about _you_ they got a punch in the face." 

HyungJoon frowned at that. "Well, I appreciate you standing up for me, but I don't appreciate you getting into fights," he said, leaning a little into the bed. "I've thought a lot about you've said KiBum... and you're right. I don't have to do this anymore... so I'm not. I'm retiring."

"You are?" KiBum's eyes widened slightly, looking at HyungJoon in surprise. "You're serious?" 

"I am," HyungJoon nodded. "A lot happened since the riot, and most of it was good. I'm freeing all the fighters, and Kyu. I'm gonna buy an airship."

KiBum stared at him in surprise, before his expression broke out into a wide grin, overjoyed. "That's fantastic, hyung! You'd make an amazing pilot." 

"We'll see, knowing my luck I'll run into a mountain or something," HyungJoon chuckled. "And you get to be my copilot until Kyu's not so chicken to fly with me."

"I'll make sure you fly straight then," KiBum's eyes danced, obviously very happy at the news. "When I'm not seeing double. I can't wait, that'll be great. And you told the fighters you're going to free them?" 

"I did, and they looked more than a little confused," HyungJoon said. "We can talk about all of this later though. There's a lot going on, it's a little overwhelming."

"You're telling me," KiBum chuckled softly, leaning back against the pillows. He kept his arm around SooHyun, keeping the goat close. "Thank you, for being here hyung." 

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be right now," HyungJoon said, patting KiBum's hand. "Except maybe at home, with you not in the hospital. I'll take what I can get though."

"I'm sorry, I think I tried to duck," KiBum smiled tiredly. 

"It's not your fault... they shouldn't have been shooting at civilians," HyungJoon said quietly, shaking his head. "You get some rest okay? We'll go find the doctor and talk to him, and we'll be back tomorrow and figure out when to bring you home."

"Okay," KiBum nodded slightly, smiling at his brother even though his eyes had half-closed again. "I'll see you tomorrow then hyung...you too Kyu."

"Rest well," KyuJong smiled fondly, straightening. 

"Bye KiBum," HyungJoon said, getting to his feet. "Tomorrow, SooHyun, you're going back to the hotel and getting some sleep," he said, pointing at the goat who had climbed onto the bed with KiBum and nuzzled against him. The goat just flushed, but nodded sheepishly.

HyungJoon took KyuJong by the hand and led him out of the room. Once in the hall with the door closed, he sighed heavily and sagged against the rabbit. "Thank goodness he's okay."

KyuJong wrapped his arms around HyungJoon, rubbing his back slowly. "Told you he'd be fine," he smiled in relief as well; it had been all fine to say it, but the worry had plagued them all, especially with how long it was taking KiBum to wake up. "Now you can have a chance to start over again." 

"Yeah... start all over," HyungJoon nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. "He's going to be so happy to hear about what's happening out there."

"Yeah," KyuJong grinned, kissing HyungJoon's cheek. "You can tell him all about it when we come back tomorrow." 

"I will," HyungJoon grinned, kissing KyuJong properly before pulling back. "We should go, have to find the doctor and then get to the nursery. I'm excited to see what you're going to do with the grounds."

"I have a few ideas, but I'll need to get SungMin to help me turn over the earth and put fertilizer down before doing anything big," KyuJong bounced slightly in place at the idea. "It'll take a while to get it looking nice." 

"Well worth the wait I think," HyungJoon chuckled at how excited KyuJong was. "Your garden is the best in the neighborhood."

"It's your garden too," KyuJong smiled widely at him, taking HyungJoon's hand and pulling him along so they could find the doctor. 

"And if it was up to me to take care of it would be a bunch of weeds," HyungJoon said, following him along down the corridor. Now that KiBum was awake, HyungJoon felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. KiBum would be okay, the doctor confirmed that the bullet had grazed his skull, but no permanent damage was done. They'd have to run some tests and monitor him for a few weeks, but he'd be able to go home after the tournament was over. HyungJoon was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life.

*************************50

Stepping into the house, YunHo gave a sigh of relief to be back after a two-day excursion to the city. Maybe it was just his imagination, but the house seemed far less stifling now, more open. Maybe it was just the fresh air.

YeSung came running down the stairs to greet them (mostly to greet RyeoWook), YunHo laughing at the rooster's enthusiasm. "Where's YoungSaeng?"

"Upstairs, I think," YeSung sparred a reply before pulling the rat beside YunHo into a hug and spinning him around. 

RyeoWook squeaked and flailed at being picked up and spun around. "Yah, I'm not a top, put me down!" the rat huffed.

"Oh thank god, he's been pestering me nonstop," YoungSaeng said as he started coming down the stairs. "Welcome home Master," the snake said with a small quirk of his lips when he reached the landing. " _Now_ will you tell me where you were?"

"Nope," YunHo smiled widely at the snake, striding over to him. He pulled YoungSaeng into his arms to kiss him before wrapping his arm around the other man's waist, steering him towards the other side of the house. "What have I missed?" 

YoungSaeng grumbled at the evasive answer yet again, but happily leaned into him as they walked. "Nothing, other than YeSung pulling out feathers and driving me absolutely crazy. I banned him from my room while I was trying to clean. You have any idea how hard it is to clean up feathers? They get everywhere."

YunHo laughed, grinning down at the other man. "I can imagine. It's a wonder he isn't a bald rooster yet with the amount of feathers he's lost this past month. Well now he can go back to pestering RyeoWook and leaving you alone." 

"Good, I would much rather have someone else pestering me right about now," YoungSaeng said, stopping and pulling YunHo down into a firm kiss, arms going around his neck. "I missed you."

Kissing back, YunHo wrapped both arms around YoungSaeng's waist to kiss him back. "I missed you too," he murmured against the snake's lips. "I'm back until the tournament now, so we can spend lots of time together okay?" 

"Better," YoungSaeng pouted, kissing him again. "I would still like to know what it was you were doing, and why you're being so mysterious about it."

"But half the fun is watching you pout and try to figure out what I'm doing," YunHo chuckled, cupping YoungSaeng's cheek with one hand. "What have you been up to while I was gone?" 

"Pining away for you," YoungSaeng said, rolling his eyes. "Cleaning, moving furniture. The kind of thing I detest doing the most... manual labor. The painter's finished yesterday so I've got the room airing out and keeping YeSung out of the room before I have feathers embedded in the walls for eternity."

"They would make interesting patterns on the wall," YunHo chuckled, thumb stroking YoungSaeng's side. "You didn't want to ask JungMin for help with the work? He would have probably found a way to cajole HyunJoong into helping so you would have had two helpers for the price of one." 

"I didn't want to interrupt their training," YoungSaeng said, shaking his head. "Besides, I want to do this by myself. Call it a labor of love... the first thing I am really allowed to do for myself."

YunHo smiled fondly down at him. "Understood. It's going to look fantastic when it's all put together." He kissed YoungSaeng again deeply. 

YoungSaeng wanted to contradict him, but he was too busy happily kissing the older man to care. He really had missed YunHo in the couple of days he'd been gone. "So... what are your plans for the rest of the day?" he asked quietly, nipping at YunHo's lower lip.

"Hmm...I should check on the fighters eventually, but other than that, I didn't really have anything in mind," YunHo mused against YoungSaeng's lips. "Any ideas?" 

"Hmmm," YoungSaeng's arms tightened around YunHo's neck as he pulled them towards the wall, leaning up against it. "I can think of a couple things... one that the staff would hate us for if we did right here."

Shifting to pin YoungSaeng lightly against the wall, YunHo ducked his head slightly to kiss along YoungSaeng's neck. "So you suggesting we should move somewhere more private?" 

"Possibly, but I don't really give a damn what the staff thinks right now," YoungSaeng murmured, feeling his scales appearing down his neck. "And it's a really _long_ way away to the bedroom."

"It is," the older man chuckled, hand running along YoungSaeng's side slowly and kissing a few scales along YoungSaeng's neck before pulling back slightly. "I do have something for you first before we disappear for the rest of the day," he smiled at YoungSaeng. "On the way to the bedroom even, so no time wasted." 

The dismay YoungSaeng felt when the kisses were taken away was replaced by curiosity, his eyebrows going up. "What? What is it? Tell me," he said, poking YunHo in the chest.

"How about I just show you," YunHo chuckled, catching the hand poking him in the chest. The workers were probably done and gone by now. "Sound like a better idea?" He kissed YoungSaeng's knuckles softly. 

YoungSaeng's lips pursed and he gave a small huff of dismay but he nodded. "Fine, fine, show me what it is then."

Smiling widely, YunHo stepped back to head down the corridor back the way they'd came towards the main staircase, walking at a leisurely pace and holding YoungSaeng's hand in his own. "Maybe tomorrow we can spend a day down at the lake, what do you think?" 

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," YoungSaeng said, eyes shining at just the thought. "We can go swimming, maybe pack a lunch. You should invest in a pool, I would use it every day."

"You'd just complain it isn't the same as being in the lake," YunHo chuckled, looking down at him fondly. "We can spend more time going down to the lake now, you'd probably enjoy it more than a closed-in pool." 

"True... I just didn't think you would want to be spending that much time away from the house," YoungSaeng said, blinking a little as they started up the stairs. "If you do hire Daniel as a trainer, does that mean you'd have more time to spend with me?"

"Of course, paperwork doesn't take up _all_ my time," YunHo smiled, squeezing YoungSaeng's hand. 

"I should hope not, plus I know you have RyeoWook helping you with that," YoungSaeng said, poking the man's side. "Though he's been rather distracted lately as well."

"I think we can thank a certain rooster for that," the human chuckled. "It's good for him, he needs some time for himself." He reached the landing, heading down the corridor. "GaYoung will be coming to live with us after the tournament, I'll be helping to raise my brother when he's born." He still wouldn't call the young woman his 'step-mother', preferring to use her actual name. 

YoungSaeng glanced up at YunHo with an unreadable expression. YunHo would have the brother he'd always wanted, and an heir to take over the house in the future. It wasn't a perfect situation, YoungSaeng knew YunHo was still deeply affected by his father's death. "It's not too late, master," he said softly. "It is still the proper thing for you to marry her... the child needs a father."

"I can't be both his brother and his father," YunHo shook his head with a soft sigh, looking down at YoungSaeng. "I've thought about the situation, and spoken with her several times. She's free to marry whoever she wants as a husband instead of being forced into another arranged marriage. Then he'll have both a father and a brother, even a brother-in-law," he chuckled softly, kissing YoungSaeng's temple. 

"..." YoungSaeng pulled away, eyeing YunHo with a scowl. "You planning on marrying someone else I don't know about?"

"No," YunHo laughed, wrapping both arms around YoungSaeng's waist to pull him closer again. "I was talking about _you_." 

YoungSaeng's scowl deepened, and he shook his head. "No. Nope, not happening."

"Why not?" the older man chuckled, thumb stroking the snake's side lightly. "You're my boyfriend." 

"I most certainly am _not_ ," YoungSaeng's eyes widened in horror. "That's just tacky. I'm no one's _boyfriend_."

"Yes you are," YunHo continued to smile at him, freeing one hand to tuck locks of hair behind YoungSaeng's ear. "We're dating, and we love each other, therefore you are my boyfriend." 

"You keep calling me your boyfriend and I'm going to punch you," YoungSaeng said, squirming to get out of YunHo's grip. "I am not your boyfriend, I _hate_ that word."

"Okay fine, I'll just think it really loudly," YunHo chuckled, wrapping his arms around the snake's waist and not letting him escape. "Or wait until you're out of the room before telling everyone. Or maybe I should just say lover instead, is that less tacky?" 

YoungSaeng gagged, hitting YunHo lightly in the chest. "That's even worse. I'd rather be called your slave. Or boy toy, boy toy works just fine for me," the snake said, grinning up at him.

"But I don't want to call you those," YunHo pouted lightly down at him. "That would imply we're not equals, and I don't want our relationship to be like that." 

Chewing on his lip a little, YoungSaeng didn't know how to express what he wanted to say. He would never be able to see them as equals, even if he was free. YunHo had risked everything for him and he was completely indebted to him. Not that YunHo would accept that of course, but that's just how he felt. Sighing a little, his arms went around YunHo's neck again. "What about... partner?"

The expression on YunHo's face eased back into a soft smile. "Partner sounds nice." He ducked his head slightly to kiss YoungSaeng's soft lips, closing his eyes and holding the snake close. 

YoungSaeng returned the kiss, wanting to deepen it and go further, but YunHo had promised him something. "Okay, what is it you wanted to show me?" he asked, pulling back.

"Right," YunHo chuckled, keeping one arm around YoungSaeng's waist as they continued down the hallway. "I wanted to have it put in your room, but since the painters were coming in I asked them to put it in here for the meantime," he stopped outside the door to a study room, opening it.

Sitting inside the room on moving cardboard was a grand piano he'd gone into the city specifically to pick up, the protective wrapping taken off and placed in a pile to the side. 

It took a half second for realization to hit, YoungSaeng blinking slowly at the piano before stepping into the room. "Oh.... YunHo.... it's beautiful," he whispered, hesitantly reaching out a hand to touch the black painted surface. "You bought it for me?"

"Mhm." YunHo stepped into the room after him, leaning against the wall and watching with a fond smile. "I thought since we're busy turning your room into a music room, you might like being able to play music as well." 

YoungSaeng was overwhelmed, not sure how to react at seeing the piano. They had discussed it before about buying a piano, but YoungSaeng was sure he would end up with a smaller upright piano, not something this big, or beautiful. He felt the tears welling in his eyes, though he wasn't sure why. He still had troubles in dealing with these emotions, not used to them, not used to being taken care of or spoiled like this.

"But... I don't know how to play the piano," the snake said after a moment, turning to look back at YunHo again. "I need lessons."

"I know," YunHo chuckled. "I had some books brought up to the library, and also consulted with several tutors who can come by once or twice a week if you're interested." That had taken up most of the time in the city. 

"Yes.. I'm very interested," YoungSaeng grinned, slowly pulling the seat out from under the piano and sitting down. "And they'll be okay teaching a snake?" he asked, lifting the lid off the keys.

"I made sure of it," YunHo chuckled. He just watched YoungSaeng happily, wide smile on his face. YoungSaeng deserved to be happy after everything he went through, and YunHo wanted to be the one to give that happiness to him. 

Just running his hands over the keys, YoungSaeng was too scared to even play a note. "It looks too beautiful to play," he said quietly, lowering the lid again and getting to his feet. "Why did you have to get me such a pretty piano?" he asked, moving towards YunHo and throwing himself at the human, arms going around his neck. "Thank you, master."

Chuckling as his back hit the wall, YunHo wrapped his arms around YoungSaeng's waist and hugged him tightly. "Only the best for you. And please...call me with my name," he kissed YoungSaeng's lips lightly. 

"No," YoungSaeng shook his head, kissing him again. "I waited so long to call you my master, I'm going to keep calling you that whether you want me to or not."

YunHo pouted against YoungSaeng's lips sadly. He found the term put so much distance between them, re-emphasizing the vastly difference social classes, and he didn't enjoy the reminder. "Whatever makes you happy," he kissed YoungSaeng again, closing his eyes and running his hand slowly along the snake's back. 

"Just... for a little while," YoungSaeng whispered, framing YunHo's cheek his hand as he returned the kiss. "Just until the collar finally comes off."

"Okay," YunHo murmured in return, holding YoungSaeng close and leaning against the hand lightly. "I can wait a little longer then." He covered the snake's hand with his own. "When do you want it off? I can take it off anytime you're ready." 

YoungSaeng pouted at him. He should have known. "How about... now, master," he said quietly, the pout turning into a smile.

"Now?" YunHo opened his eyes at that, looking down at the snake. "I thought you wanted more time to enjoy calling me that," he smiled slowly. 

"I can still call you it in my head," YoungSaeng said, shrugging a little. "And... I don't want us to be together again until this little barrier is gone," he said, thumbing the collar.

Looking down at the collar around the snake's neck, YunHo chuckled softly and leaned in to kiss him again. "Then let's get rid of it," he took both of YoungSaeng's hands to bring him out of the room. A dream he'd always had since he was a teenager was of him and YoungSaeng, just sitting side by side not as master's son and slave, or master and slave, but as equals. No collar, no differences. And he could hold the snake's hand and announce to the world just how much YoungSaeng meant to him, without fear of the consequences.

Years later, that dream was turning into reality. And finally, he felt truly happy. 

*************

With less than week before the fighters returned to the arena, HyungJoon and KyuJong were enjoying as much of the city as they could. When they weren't with KiBum at the hospital, they spent a good amount of time at the botanical gardens for KyuJong.

Leaning up against one of the trees, HyungJoon just watched KyuJong frolic amongst the flowers.

The rabbit was currently down on his hands and knees (he never wore fancy clothes to any garden, knowing he'd just ruin them), blinking curiously at a type of flower he'd never seen before. Ears flopping past his shoulders and tail poking out of the back of his jeans, he sniffed the flower and jerked back when the petals folded close, surprised. As he watched, not touching it, the flower slowly started to open again, making the rabbit grin widely.

Standing up after admiring the flower some more, he dusted pieces of grass off his knees and hurried back to HyungJoon's side, leaving the plants looking even more healthy than they'd been to begin with. He made sure never to spend too long away from his master, worried HyungJoon was getting bored of watching him with his nose in various flowers. "Hey," he beamed, wrapping his arms around HyungJoon's shoulders and leaning against him. 

"Hi," HyungJoon smiled, resting his hands on KyuJong's hips. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Mhm!" KyuJong leaned in and kissed him. "Are you getting bored? We don't have to stay if you're bored." Most people didn't like spending long amounts of time in gardens like he did. 

"I'm fine Kyu, watching you play in the grass is entertaining," HyungJoon said, reaching up to pluck a leaf off of KyuJong's ear. "Not like we have anywhere to be for a while."

Laughing at the leaf HyungJoon found, KyuJong's ear twitched sheepishly. "Maybe not, but you're spoiling me so much by bringing me here, when I know there's other places you'd rather be." 

"What other places would that be? You're here, so I'd rather be here," HyungJoon said, tilting his head to the side. "You've had a lifetime of doing what I wanted, now it's your turn to do what you want."

"But I never minded doing what you want, and I don't want you to be bored," KyuJong rested his cheek against HyungJoon's shoulder. "You look bored." 

HyungJoon rolled his eyes. "I'm not bored, how many times do I have to say that?" he chuckled, petting KyuJong's hair lightly. "I'm having fun, honest."

"As long as you're sure," KyuJong pouted at him. Then he took HyungJoon's hands, pulling him away from the tree. "Come sit with me by the flowers then, why are you all the way over here." 

"It was the only place I could watch you scamper around without having to move," HyungJoon said, following after him.

"Well I'm done scampering around for the moment, let's sit down," KyuJong smiled, bringing him over to a nice spot surrounded by plants before dropping down onto the grass, accidentally smacking himself in the face with his ears and shaking his head slightly to get them out of his eyes. 

Leaning back on his hands when he sat down, HyungJoon just closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air. "I'll be glad to get out of the city next week."

"Same," KyuJong nodded, leaning his head against HyungJoon's shoulder and twining his fingers into the grass. "How do people live so squished together?" 

"I don't know," HyungJoon shook his head. "I prefer the open air."

"Same," the rabbit smiled, closing his eyes. "It's nice and quiet back home, and the air is cleaner and you can see the stars at night. Excited to start flying?" 

"Trying not to think about it," HyungJoon said sheepishly.

"Why?" KyuJong peered up at HyungJoon at that. 

"Because I haven't even ordered the thing yet, and I need lessons before I can fly," HyungJoon said. "That's all, just don't want to get too excited."

"It's okay to get excited though," KyuJong chuckled. "It'll happen, and you'll be a great pilot." 

"Says you, my number one supporter," HyungJoon snorted, lifting up a hand to mess up KyuJong's hair.

"I'll always be your number one supporter," KyuJong beamed up at him through messy hair. "No one's taking that spot." 

"I should hope not, that would just be awkward," HyungJoon said, pulling the rabbit against him again as he lay back in the grass.

Chuckling, KyuJong cajoled the grass under them to grow slightly, creating a nice plush mattress for them. He buried his nose in HyungJoon's collar. "I love you Joon," he whispered, heart swelling at the fact he could finally say it out loud. 

"I love you too Kyu, you silly rabbit," HyungJoon murmured, kissing the top of KyuJong's head.

The older man grinned widely, eyes closing. "As long as I'm your silly rabbit." 

"Yup, and that's never going to change," HyungJoon said, cuddling KyuJong closer.

"I couldn't ask for more," KyuJong whispered, remembering not long ago when he had thought he was going to lose HyungJoon forever. Then suddenly, everything was different, and he never wanted it to change. 

"Me either," HyungJoon replied, taking in a deep breath. All he had ever wanted was to live out his life with KyuJong by his side, and now it was a reality. It felt a little like he was dreaming, but it was a dream he never wanted to wake from.

******************************

A month later, they were back. Same tiny room, same tiny bed. Somehow, it was almost like nothing had changed, but so much had.

"I don't want to get up," JungMin huffed, sprawled out on top of HyunJoong with his nose buried in the tiger's collar. But the hour-warning had sounded a while ago, which meant they'd probably have to be down at the arena soon. "I'm comfy dammit." 

"Yeah, but then they'll just come in here and drag us out there naked," HyunJoong said. "Not that I mind or anything, but still. We do need to get up." The tiger wasn't really in any hurry to move though.

"I don't get why we have to rush, they can't start without us." JungMin reached up to play with HyunJoong's hair, brushing his fingers lightly over the tiger's ear. 

"Because they don't want to have to wait till afternoon when you decide to get up," HyunJoong said, purring at the fingers on his ear. "They do have a schedule to keep, and we don't want to piss Zhou Mi off."

"Oh fine," JungMin gave a long-suffering sigh, pouting as he slowly sat up, folding his wings behind him as he climbed off of the other man. "We can come back afterwards, right?" 

"Far as I know yes," HyunJoong said, sitting up and rolling his shoulders. "When this new law takes affect... and we're all free... are you going to continue as a fighter?"

"Probably...it's not like there's much else I can do," JungMin shrugged. "And YunHo's much better to deal with than his father...plus he was talking about things like getting paid, and vacation time, and you know, not getting killed." 

"Yeah... those are some definite perks," HyunJoong nodded, grabbing his clothes off the floor and starting to dress. "I just wonder how some of the fighters are going to act you know? Like that snake that Kyu took on was out to kill him."

"Some people are just like that," JungMin shrugged, slowly getting dressed as well. "We'll deal when it happens. What about you, what are you going to do?" 

"I've been a fighter my whole life, I don't think I could do anything else," HyunJoong said, buttoning up his pants. "Not that I want to do it forever, I'll make some money and then retire in a few years when I'm too old to keep going."

"Maybe you could be a trainer like Daniel," JungMin chuckled, stretching out his wing muscles once he was done changing. "So you gonna take YunHo's offer then? We'll be on the same team?" 

"I might..." HyunJoong said, shrugging. "I'll see what he offers. It had better be good enough to put up with you all day."

"Yah!" JungMin huffed. "Fine, go somewhere else, see if I care," he stuck his nose up in the air and marched to the door. 

HyunJoong pounced on the dragon before he could open the door, spinning him around and slamming his back against the door. "Oh calm down, will ya? You get so miffed so easily. Of course I'm going to take YunHo's offer. For one, he's a damn good trainer and I respect him, for two, I think Daniel's going there as well, and for three... we can finally share a room instead of you sneaking into mine."

Wincing at the awkward position his wings were put in, JungMin blinked at the older man. "Oh...okay. I thought you liked me sneaking into your room all the time." 

"I do... it's the part when you leave that I don't like," HyunJoong said with a smirk, leaning in to press his lips against JungMin's in a firm kiss.

JungMin kissed HyunJoong back deeply, wrapping his arms around the tiger's neck to keep him close. "I don't like leaving either," he murmured. 

"And that's another good reason why we should get out there and get this tournament finished," HyunJoong said, nipping lightly at his bottom lip. "The sooner we finish, the sooner we're free men."

"Oh fine," the dragon chuckled, growling softly at the nip and returning it. "Still trying to get that idea through my head. And if you want us to go out there, you're going to have to stop pinning me against the door." 

"I like this more though," HyunJoong said, kissing him again deeply before pulling back and letting the dragon go. "Wonder if they'll have us going against each other again," he said, grabbing a clean shirt and pulling it on.

"No idea, if they do I'm kicking your ass," JungMin grinned, stepping away from the door and flexing his wings as he waited for HyunJoong to be ready. 

"Excuse you?" HyunJoong raised an eyebrow, hands on his hips. "I'm pretty sure you have yet to kick my ass, scales for brains."

"The pre-tournament was a pretty good example, now that there's no platform to dive off of," JungMin grinned widely at him. 

"You did _not_ kick my ass in the pretournament, you're just lucky the snake broke us up or I would have killed you," HyunJoong said, brushing past him to open the door and step out in the hall.

"Well now I can kick your ass properly, only without the nearly dying part," JungMin chirped, following after him happily. 

"... And Daniel says _I'm_ cocky," HyunJoong snorted, shaking his head. "No, dragon, I'm going to wipe the floor with you."

"We'll see about that~," JungMin draped one arm around HyunJoong's shoulders as they walked, bouncing lightly. 

"Yes, we will see, and you're still a green baby so I'll take it a little easy on you," HyunJoong said, his own arm going around JungMin's waist.

"Yah, I'm not a green baby, you're mixing me up with Xander," JungMin huffed at him. "I'm just hitting growth spurts a little late." 

"So you're a late blooming green baby dragon," HyunJoong said, nodding. "Good to know. That means this match will be pretty quick."

"You keep making fun of me and no sex for you tonight," JungMin sniffed. 

"As if you could go without," HyunJoong snorted, glancing over at him and leaning in to kiss his cheek. "So you can dish out the teasing, but can't take any back?"

The dragon tried to still look ticked but gave up after the kiss. "I wasn't teasing, I was just saying I'll kick your ass," he stuck his tongue out at the tiger. 

"And I'm saying you're dreaming," HyunJoong said, poking him in the side. Reaching the viewing pit and the gate, HyunJoong glanced up at the screens that were still blank. "Guess they haven't started yet," he said, leaning back against JungMin's chest. With there only being four fighters for the last three matches, it was strangely quiet in the fighter's area.

"So we could have stayed in the room a little longer?" JungMin pouted, wrapping both his arms around HyunJoong. "Horrible." He placed kisses along HyunJoong's lips and jawline. 

"I doubt we would have had more than a few minutes anyway," HyunJoong said, tilting his head to the side.

"Still, it's the thought that counts," the dragon chuckled, resting his head against the tiger's shoulder so he could continue to lazily kiss at HyunJoong's neck. "You know, once the tournament finishes, maybe we'll get a little bit of a break. A few days not worrying about training or anything, it'll be nice, huh?" 

"Yeah... it will," HyunJoong smiled, closing his eyes at the kisses. "We'll be bored after two days though."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," JungMin chuckled. "I'll find ways to keep us occupied. Oh, you know what I was thinking? When I finally hit that stupid growth spurt, I'm gonna take you flying. I'd do it now but you're too heavy for me to carry." 

"Cats don't belong in the air," HyunJoong said, lips curling upwards. "Better be a pretty big growth spurt then, you've got a ways to catch up with Daniel."

"I'll get there eventually," JungMin sniffed. "And you have to try flying, at least once. It's the best thing in the whole world. I won't drop you even as a joke, I promise." 

"Good, I wouldn't want to have to clip your wings," HyunJoong said, turned his head to kiss JungMin again lightly. "Just once."

The dragon brightened at the agreement, kissing HyunJoong back. "Something to look forward to," he beamed, tail curling lightly around the tiger's. 

"Seems those are coming in spades these days," HyunJoong chuckled softly. "Not that I'm complaining."

JungMin grinned in return, returning to draping over the older man. He could see HyunJoong's collar inches from his nose, the pressure of his own collar one he'd gotten used to. The idea of getting them removed made the dragon giddy with joy, as well as the idea they were finally going to be in control of their own lives. "You know, what I said before wasn't a spur of the moment thing cause we were about to die. I truly meant it." 

"Said what?" HyunJoong asked, leaning back against him, his eyes flicking towards the dark screens every so often.

The dragon huffed softly. "That I love you, ass." 

"Oh? That, yeah well," HyunJoong shrugged. "Not like you said it again, so it's not a big deal," he said lightly, turning around to wrap his arms around JungMin's waist before he went off in a huff. "But you know what is a big deal?" he mused, leaning in to press a kiss to JungMin's cheek. "I love you too."

The squawk of indignation at HyunJoong's words died half-way through, JungMin blinking at the tiger. When the rest of the other man's words sank in completely, the resulting smile was almost blinding. "That is definitely a big deal." He nearly tackled the tiger into the wall, kissing him deeply. 

HyunJoong returned the kiss, nearly crushing the dragon against him as he deepened the kiss, enjoying the taste of the younger man. When he finally pulled back, lips red and puffy from the bites they had traded, he grinned at the dragon. "Now don't expect me to be saying it all the time, ass, but now you know."

JungMin grinned back at him. "Wouldn't want it to get old." He nuzzled lightly against the tiger before the screens finally came on overhead, the crowd starting to cheer. KyuHyun was climbing back up to his perch on top of the stone platform, the arena the same as he remembered it. Pouting, JungMin reluctantly pulled away from HyunJoong and brought the tiger over to where they could see easier.

"Welcome back to the finish of the Decerto tournament!" the snake called to loud roars and cheers. "Thank you all for your patience and understanding while we recovered from the events of last month. As many of you are already aware, this marks the beginning of much change for the tournament, but it is a change for the better! We look forward to bringing you all intense matches in future years."

KyuHyun strode around the platform, including the audience in his wide gestures. "For today's final matches, the Decerto tournament remains as we all know it. With one difference: death in the ring is now forbidden, to better protect our fighters. Please join me in welcoming back our first two fighters for the semi-finals! HyunJoong the tiger, representing the Kim house, and JungMin the dragon, representing the Jung house! Can these two fighters please proceed to the main gates!" 

"Guess that's us," HyunJoong said, taking in a deep breath, his hand finding JungMin's and curling their fingers together. "Shall we?"

"Yeah," JungMin grinned, securing the grip. "Let's show them what we can do." They headed towards the closed gate, the dragon not letting go of HyunJoong's hand. Surprisingly, he didn't care who won. Because there were finally much better things to look forward to than just being tournament champion...being free, vacations, flying with HyunJoong, and of course not wondering constantly if they were going to be separated for good. 

When they stopped in front of the gate, HyunJoong sighed a little. He didn't care who won either. Knowing that when this was done they could go home together was more important than any match or tournament or title as champion. It was the first time in his entire career as a fighter that he would enter a match and fight for something more than that.

In ten years time he would never remember who won that tournament. The only thing he would remember was walking out of the open gates with JungMin at his side to the cheers of the crowd, and how happy he felt at that moment.

 

********************************************epilogue*************

"Sir, your guests have arrived," one of the servants said from the entrance to YunHo's study.

YunHo looked up from the papers he'd been going over after returning back home, smiling widely and standing. "Thank you," he nodded, stepping towards the door. Not even home for an hour and they were already here, not that he was complaining.

"Saeng, they're here, you coming downstairs?" he leaned into the room next door to his own. 

"I'll be there in a second!" YoungSaeng called. "Someone doesn't want to get dressed," he huffed.

YunHo laughed, shaking his head. "MoonBin ah, the sooner you get dressed the sooner you can go see your hyungdeul downstairs."

"But I am dressed!" whined a tiny voice.

"Dressed means shirt too," YunHo chuckled, watching YoungSaeng try to get the material over his baby brother's head. 

"Now I know what you were like when you were a child," YoungSaeng said, looking up at YunHo with a frown. "Arms up, keep them up," he said to the boy, quickly pulling the sweater down in the brief instance he'd lifted his arms. Soon as he'd pulled his hands away, MoonBin was off, running towards YunHo with his arms open.

Scooping the four-year-old up, YunHo spun him around once, the child laughing happily. "This is what happens when YeSung gives him chocolate after he's been sitting still for hours." Tickling the squirming kid, YunHo leaned over and kissed YoungSaeng lightly when the snake joined them before turning to go towards the stairs. 

"YeSung just doesn't know how to say no to anyone," YoungSaeng said, shaking his head. "He's bad enough with RyeoWook but soon as this kid turns on the doe eyes he falls over himself to make him happy. Maybe you shouldn't let him babysit anymore."

"MoonBin adores him and RyeoWook though," YunHo chuckled. "I'll just have to let RyeoWook know to keep chocolate away from the both of them." 

"Like he'll listen," YoungSaeng said, starting down the stairs.

"I heard my name," RyeoWook appeared at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed with YeSung at his heels. "Why are you talking about me?"

"We're talking about how someone needs to make sure YeSung doesn't give MoonBin the entire jar of chocolate in one shot," YunHo smiled at the rat, MoonBin slung over one shoulder and giggling. When they reached the bottom of the stairs he set the kid down on his feet, MoonBin running into the entrance hall. YeSung squirmed sheepishly. 

RyeoWook's lips pursed and he glared at YeSung. "I leave you alone for ten minutes and somehow _I_ get in trouble."

"I think you're both in trouble," YoungSaeng mused, linking his elbow with YunHo's and pulling him towards the doorway. "You two can squabble later, guests are here."

Stepping into the entranceway, YunHo smiled widely at the four new arrivals. "Hey, you're early."

"We can leave and come back if you want," KiBum rolled his eyes, arms folded across his chest and smile on his lips. KyuJong was already on his hands and knees tickling MoonBin, loud shrieks and laughter resulting. 

"Don't be rude, KiBum," HyungJoon said, messing up his brother's hair. "Sorry YunHo, I just didn't want to wait, and if we had stayed any longer I would have lost Kyu to the garden."

"It's fine, we were just waiting around anyways," YunHo chuckled, clapping his hand on HyungJoon's shoulder and steering him further into the manor. "Why are you all standing around the door for, come in. When did you get back, KiBum?"

"Yesterday," KiBum followed them, keeping SooHyun beside him. "Hyung went to pick us up, and we're all here in one piece." KyuJong scooped MoonBin into his arms and stood to follow them. 

"Yah, I'm a good pilot!" HyungJoon squawked in protest. "Right Kyu?"

"You really think your boyfriend is going to protest?" YoungSaeng chuckled.

"YunHo, save me, I'm a good pilot, right?" HyungJoon said, looking at the older man with wide pleading eyes.

"Of course you are," YunHo smiled in amusement. "You know KiBum's just teasing you right?"

"Don't take away my fun!" KiBum pouted. 

"He's always teasing me, after all this time I would have thought he'd grown out of it by now," HyungJoon sighed before his head popped up and he smiled brightly at YunHo. "Where is he?"

"Fighter's wing, unpacking," YunHo chuckled. "He doesn't know you're all here."

"A surprise, perfect," KyuJong beamed, then yelped when MoonBin pulled a little too hard on one floppy ear, placing the kid back on the ground. 

"What have we said about pulling ears?" YoungSaeng sighed, picking MoonBin up and shaking his head at the kid. "Sorry KyuJong, we're working on that."

"Yeah, in the meantime my ears are sore," RyeoWook grumbled. "You want me to go tell the fighters they're wanted up here?" he asked YunHo.

"Sure," YunHo nodded with a smile. "YeSung, can you go see if the hors d'oeuvres are ready?" The rooster hurried off.

"Is GaYoung around?" KyuJong asked, rubbing the abused ear.

"No, she's in the city to meet with her fiancé's family for a few days," YunHo chuckled. "She sends her greetings though." 

"How is all that going to work?" HyungJoon asked with a slight frown, looking at MoonBin in YoungSaeng's arms. "Are they going to continue to live here?"

"Yes and no," YoungSaeng said. "They'll come back and forth from the city to here since he has to work. But MoonBin will primarily live here with us, as will GaYoung. It's their home too."

"We're figuring out a way to make it work," YunHo smiled, messing up MoonBin's hair lightly and listening to the boy giggle, thin arms wrapped securely around YoungSaeng's neck. "How have things been with you?" 

"Good, real good," HyungJoon beamed, an arm around KyuJong's shoulder. "We've got a vacation planned for next week, just the two of us. Going to the coast and enjoy the last bit of summer now that Kyu isn't so busy in the dirt."

"Speaking of, Kyu, I know you've got plenty of others, but I think we'd like a garden as well, somewhere MoonBin can play away from the training area," YoungSaeng said.

"Okay," KyuJong beamed happily. They'd finally found a job he absolutely adored when other families in the area started hiring him to look after their gardens. "I can start turning the earth over before we leave for vacation."

"He keeps on trying to sneak off into your garden all the time," YunHo chuckled. "But he still won't eat his vegetables. Still working on that one."

"How's your music coming along, Saeng?" KyuJong asked. "Can we hear later?" 

YoungSaeng flushed a little, glancing at YunHo out of the corner of his eye. "Maybe... someone bought one of my songs though, you can listen to their recording of it."

"Wow, really?" HyungJoon blinked. "You know YunHo, it's not going to be long before these two are the sole money makers around here. It's a little humbling isn't it?"

"It is," YunHo chuckled. "But I've still got many years to go, and if it's something he enjoys then all the better." He wrapped his arm loosely around YoungSaeng's waist.

"Congratulations Saeng," KiBum grinned. 

"Thank you," YoungSaeng said, hiding his face and hugging MoonBin tightly. He didn't see RyeoWook slipping back into the room.

"Sir? They're all waiting in the parlor, a little confused," the rat said with a chuckle. "Especially since YeSung's trying to stuff crackers down their throats."

"Oh no," YunHo laughed. "Go stop him before JungMin pulls out his tail feathers. Well, shall we?" He smiled at HyungJoon. 

"Let's," HyungJoon grinned, watching RyeoWook leave again as he took KyuJong's hand. "It's been a while since we've all been in one room like this."

"Mhm," KyuJong nodded, watching the group start towards the parlor and pulling HyungJoon along. "Everyone's so busy."

"Things are always busy in tournament season, but now we can finally relax a bit," YunHo chuckled, bringing YoungSaeng along, the snake still carrying his little brother.

They reached the parlor just in time to see a certain redhead take a swipe at YeSung, who yelped and hid behind RyeoWook. "Will you tell us why we're here alrea— Oh! Hey!" He exclaimed as the fighters noticed the new arrivals.

"Mas— HyungJoon!" SungMin's expression brightened, tail wagging. 

"SungMin!" HyungJoon grinned, letting go of KyuJong's hand to pull the dog into a tight hug. "I don't care if anyone else has said it, I'm still the first. Congratulations," he said quietly. "You deserve it."

The dog fighter hugged him back happily. "Thank you, I told them all it was cause of you."

"That he did," YunHo chuckled. "KyuHyun had to wrestle the mic back from him." 

"I'm sorry I missed it," HyungJoon said, pulling back after a moment, just grinning at him before looking at the others. "I heard you all did wonderfully. Next year Kyu and I will be there, guaranteed."

"They changed the tournament rules quite a bit, I think you'll find it interesting," Daniel chuckled. "They're talking about tag-teams for next year."

"We'd totally own that," JungMin grinned at HyunJoong. 

"I don't think they'd let us," HyunJoong laughed. "They know we'd win."

"It really has become more of a... festival than how it was," YoungSaeng said, setting MoonBin down on his feet. "And Zhou Mi said the games are more popular now than they have in the past hundred years. The seats were packed from the start."

"Well it turns out the majority of people would rather watch fighters be competitive and having fun rather than dying," YunHo chuckled. "Not even you would have a problem with it KiBum."

The younger brother chuckled, smiling down at MoonBin who tottered over to play with the silver band around his finger. "Maybe we'll see if we're free next year, it's usually very busy around tournament season though." 

"I think you could stand to take a holiday," HyungJoon said, eyeing his brother. "You didn't even take SooHyun on a proper honeymoon."

"Well he is busy," SooHyun said, squirming uncomfortably. "I didn't want him to take any time off."

"I tried, he kept finding reasons not to," KiBum sighed, looking at the goat beside him with a lop-sided smile. "I have a few cases to take care of when we get back to the city, then we're taking a long vacation."

"The life of a big-shot lawyer," YunHo chuckled. 

"Speaking of KiBum, are those documents done yet?" HyungJoon asked.

"I thought this party was about us?" HyunJoong murmured to JungMin.

"Hey, if it isn't, we could always pick up where we left off," JungMin smirked at the tiger.

"Just about, I'm missing a few signatures," KiBum nodded.

"Documents?" YunHo blinked. 

"Making my relationship with Kyu official," HyungJoon grinned, pulling the rabbit closer and kissing his cheek.

"Why not just get married?" YoungSaeng asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Because, Kyu knows why I don't want to get married," HyungJoon shrugged a little.

"We don't have to be married to be official," KyuJong smiled, leaning against HyungJoon.

"Whatever works for you two," YunHo chuckled, then laughed when MoonBin transferred his affections to HyunJoong, pulling on the fighter's hand. 

"Better than my tail this time," HyunJoong chuckled, leaning down to scoop the child up. "When's your hyung gonna let you go on a ride with JungMin hm?"

"I'm pretty sure that would be never," YoungSaeng snorted. "His mother would kill us all."

"Hey, I wouldn't drop him," JungMin huffed, tweaking MoonBin's nose playfully.

"Still enjoying the ring?" KyuJong smiled at them. Even with all the changes to the tournament, fighting still wasn't for him. There had been several rabbit fighters after him, but this rabbit was perfectly happy in his garden.

"Yeah, we've still got a few years left, huh?" JungMin looked up at HyunJoong. 

"You might," HyunJoong said, his lips quirked a little. "I think next year will be my last, if not this year."

"Really? I thought you loved fighting," YoungSaeng said, leaning against YunHo.

"Never _loved_ , I was just good at it," HyunJoong said, shaking his head. "May take on being a trainer... unless YunHo doesn't want two trainers."

"Why wouldn't I, I was planning on taking on a few more fighters next year," YunHo chuckled. "Daniel will need all the help he can get."

"Yes, they're quite a handful as it is," Daniel smiled. "Though you're not training JungMin, you won't get any actual training done." 

"Excuse you, we train plenty by ourselves," HyunJoong sniffed.

"Not in front of the child please," YoungSaeng sighed, holding out his arms to take MoonBin back. "That's not very appropriate talk."

"That's funny coming from him," RyeoWook murmured to YeSung, quiet enough so his voice didn't carry.

"What are _you_ talking about, we're talking about fighting training," JungMin grinned at the snake. MoonBin clung to HyunJoong. 

"Right, I know better," YoungSaeng scowled.

"So we going to eat or what?" HyungJoon said, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet. "What are we having?"

"Depends on your diet," YunHo chuckled, looking between the fighters who ate only meat, to KyuJong who was strictly vegan. "Come on, let's head into the dining room." Hearing mention of food, MoonBin squirmed to get out of HyunJoong's arms. 

Setting the kid down, HyunJoong snorted when he took off first while everyone filed in at a slower pace. Dinner was a noisy affair, which was to be expected, YoungSaeng helping make sure MoonBin ate everything on his plate. He had never expected to be a father type role, but taking care of YunHo's little brother had been a wonderful experience, and he was glad to be a part of that.

It was very obvious that YunHo loved his little brother, and even if he never voiced it, YoungSaeng was forever grateful that their father had no impact on the child's life. There was no telling what the man would have done to the sweet child who loved to finger paint while YoungSaeng worked on his music. Even now five years later, they rarely brought up YunHo's father, preferring to leave those painful memories behind them.

Dinner went on for longer than it probably should have, everyone enjoying some drinks from the bar as well as each other's company. HyunJoong and JungMin were the first to call it a night, though YoungSaeng doubted it was from being tired as they claimed and after that the others slowly started to filter out as well.

"We had a wonderful time YunHo, we need to do this more often," HyungJoon said as he and KyuJong walked to the door. KiBum and SooHyun had already gone on ahead and it was just the two humans and their partners left, and one very tired and cranky boy.

"We do," YunHo chuckled, rubbing MoonBin's back slowly as he carried his brother around. "Our door's always open for you both, whenever you come back down from the sky."

"I'll be back to work on your garden," KyuJong smiled, leaning against HyungJoon's shoulder. 

"Good, we should discuss what I want later," YoungSaeng said with a smile. "There has to be a pond in there somewhere."

"That's a nice idea," the rabbit chuckled. "I'll need your help getting the water there though." Seeing how tired MoonBin was, he smiled wider and took HyungJoon's hand. "Well, we'll see you around then, have a good night." 

"You too," YoungSaeng smiled, waving a little when they stepped outside and closed the door behind them. Turning around, he smiled tiredly up at YunHo. "Bed time, I think, and not just for the rug rat."

"Yes, I think RyeoWook and YeSung already beat us to it," YunHo chuckled. "Let's go put him to bed." He leaned in and kissed YoungSaeng softly before turning to go up the stairs. 

Following him up the stairs and down the hall, he leaned against the doorway as YunHo got his brother ready for bed. "He had a long day, I'm surprised he was good for as long as he was," he said quietly.

"He's a good kid, and he had all his hyungdeul to spoil him," YunHo smiled, sitting MoonBin down on the bed and helping the half-awake four-year-old to change into pajamas. Setting the other clothes aside to be washed, he tucked his brother into bed and kissed his forehead lightly, turning the lights off and joining YoungSaeng. "Now it's our turn to sleep." 

"Sounds good to me," YoungSaeng smiled, wrapping his arms around YunHo's neck to kiss him lightly. "I'm really glad to be home, sleep in our own bed, and no early morning wake up calls."

"Unless you call MoonBin an early morning wake up call," YunHo chuckled, kissing him back. They headed to their room, stepping inside and the human closing the door lightly behind them. "It was nice seeing them all again, things are going very well for everyone." 

Unbuttoning his shirt to get ready for bed, YoungSaeng nodded with a small smile. "Yes, it was a bitter battle but it all worked out in the end. I thought after a year or so HyungJoon would miss being in the industry, but he seems even happier just flying around wherever he pleases."

"Yes, and he is a very good pilot," YunHo chuckled. "He doesn't even have to worry about money anymore...KiBum's making more than enough money for them all, and Kyu's practically a garden celebrity. Joon can finally do exactly what he wants to do." 

"I'm happy for them. He really deserves to do what he wants," YoungSaeng said, watching YunHo with a smile. "And are you doing what you want to do YunHo?"

"Yes," YunHo nodded with a soft smile, busy slipping out of his clothes before sitting down on the bed, hand held out for YoungSaeng. "I love working with fighters, so much more now that everyone's free and equal. What about you?" 

Taking YunHo's hand when he had finished kicking off his pants, YoungSaeng crawled up onto the bed, straddling his lap. "I get to be with you, that's more than enough to make me smile each morning when I wake up," he said, leaning down for a kiss.

"And I do love to see you smile," the older man kissed him back softly, running his hand through YoungSaeng's hair before carefully lying back in the bed, holding YoungSaeng against him and pulling the blankets up around them. "When GaYoung comes back, maybe we can take a small vacation too." 

"That would be nice," YoungSaeng said softly, folding his hand over YunHo's chest and resting his chin on top of them. "Just the two of us? It's been so long since we have done anything without MoonBin around."

"Just the two of us," YunHo assured, fingers trailing along the scales down YoungSaeng's spine. "We need some time for ourselves every now and then." 

"Yes, we do," YoungSaeng nodded, tilting his head slightly to kiss the warm skin of YunHo's chest. "You know... even if your father didn't have the best interest in mind when he decided to marry and have another child... I can't imagine life here without them."

YunHo smiled at the kiss, closing his eyes. "Same...we make the best of any situation, and I always wanted a little brother," he murmured, thinking of the child sleeping a few rooms over. "And he obviously adores his brother-in-law," he chuckled. 

YoungSaeng wrinkled his nose at that. "I'm not his brother-in-law, at most he thinks I'm a second mother to him," he said, nipping lightly at YunHo's skin.

Grinning at the light nip, YunHo cracked one eye open at the snake. "We can ask him and see what he thinks, I bet he'll call you one of those words you hate so much." 

"He's four years old, he thinks the clouds are made out of cotton," YoungSaeng rolled his eyes. "I thought we had this settled a lot time ago."

"Yes yes, I'll say nothing more of it," YunHo laughed, hugging YoungSaeng close. "For tonight anyways." 

"... I swear YunHo, if this vacation is some big elaborate plan to propose to me, I won't talk to you for a month," YoungSaeng grumbled, stretching along YunHo's body and basking in the warmth from the human.

"I wouldn't do that," the human shook his head, smiling and kissing YoungSaeng's shoulder softly. "If I wanted to propose to you, I'd wear you down first so you aren't tempted to bite." 

"You are a smart man YunHo, but it would take a very, very long time to wear me down," YoungSaeng said, sighing at the kisses. "But that's a start."

"See, we're making progress," YunHo chuckled, resting his head back against the pillow and closing his eyes again. "Love you Saeng," he murmured softly. 

"I love you too," YoungSaeng replied, watching him with adoring eyes before he rested his cheek against YunHo's chest, letting himself be relaxed by the sound of the human's heartbeat. He had left out the end of that sentence, mostly because of how much YunHo disliked it, but in his head it was _I love you, Master_. Because after so many years of being beaten and abused, YoungSaeng had a kind, and loving master. YunHo may not think YoungSaeng belonged to him, but to the snake, every part of his being was owned by the older man, and that would never change.

It had been a long struggle for them all, but there wasn't a person, human or sign, in either house who wasn't happy, and where they belonged.


End file.
